Lost
by Rachy Babes
Summary: SEQUEL. Collaboration with the fabulous Bad2Wolf2Mcgee.  She's Back! But Fawks isn't quite herself, not after her loss and her death, she's going to need some friends to help her back on her way, follow her recovery through time and space.
1. Chapter 1

**We're back!**

**I couldn't keep you guys waiting so long, I missed you! Honestly, and it's not even been that long, anyway! Here we go, this is written on a joint effort with me and the oh so fabulous Bad2Wolf2Mcgee! Who most of you already know from her fantabulous story what's in a name and from where I jumped into her world in Wonderland, so woo, for us! **

**If you don't read What's in a Name (you should, it's epic) and basically, what you really need to know is she was there all through Torchwood, she has a connection to the TARDIS, she loves Jack. And her and Jack are travelling with the Doctor, Amy and Rory. The rest you can pick up on, and you really should read it it's very good. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"It's never that simple,"

"I've done it, I know someone who does it all the time," Jack replied.

"Yes, but you and Fawks are both only one person, well, Fawks is one and a bit," The Doctor sighed. "If you were to do it with something as big and complicated as the TARDIS, filled with people the universe would rip,"

"The TARDIS could handle it," Amy scoffed as the words left her mouth the police box shuddered, and jumped into flight, Winter yelped and clutched her head as the light that was a constant shine behind the mind-barrier flashed with a sudden brightness. Although barrier stayed in tact Winter was a little shaken up, the TARDIS had overwhelmed her for just a second with a single thought of,

"save her." But who?

"What the hell?" Jack said, looking around, he met Winter's eyes.

"I'm alright." She replied, he eyed her for a second before turning back to the Doctor.

"What happened?"

"We've landed somewhere new." The Doctor said. He looked over at Winter.

"Was that you?"

She shook her head, "Since when have I been able to fly the TARDIS in my head?" she replied sarcastically, "That was her." She gently stroked her hand down the console. The thoughts had disappeared with the light fading down into the warm glow she was used to, but the feelings were there, longing to go outside, to save her. "Who?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, it's a planet!" Amy laughed, opening the doors, Jack walked round the console and took Winter's hand, she gave one last look to the central column and headed out.

The Doctor was grinning like a little boy, the planet they had landed on wasn't densely populated, the majority of creatures that they could see were wild horse like creatures dotted over the rolling hills and vast open expanses of grass, the moon above them was nearly ten times the size of earth's.

"Where are we?" Rory asked, watching a herd of horses galloping together at the base of a hill.

"Sviti Kun," The Doctor smiled. "Beautiful planet, hardly any humans come here."

"Why not?"

"Rains a lot," The Doctor replied simply.

"Like England then," Rory said.

"Talking of rain," Amy sighed as thunder clapped over head, rain clouds beginning to roll in, the first few drops were slow to fall, but after that it was like a monsoon, streams of endless water pouring from the sky, they made a silent decision to wait until the downpour had stopped before exploring but as they turned to the TARDIS there was a noise of lightening and the TARDIS made a solemn threatening sound. As the rain poured down around them, something else fell from the sky. It hit the roof of the blue box with a dull thud, sliding down to the floor as more water cascaded down onto it. The Doctor frowned, rushing to the falling object, he looked down at it and then back up to the sky, pointing his screwdriver upwards and waving it around. His voice only just made it above the sound of the continuing rain.

"Jack, Rory, help me get her into the TARDIS." The Doctor said solemnly, running his screwdriver over what turned out to be a body.

"Her?" Jack asked, when he reached his side and looked down he gave a shocked gasp and looked back up at Winter. She warily approached but something inside of her already knew, still her eyes widened in shock as she took in the sight of a soaked and bloodied, unmoving Captain Rachel Falcon.

* * *

><p>"The Doctor said she might never wake up," Amy said quietly. Looking at the bed.<p>

"She'll prove me wrong just for the sake of it," The Doctor replied, a smile pulling at his lips. The five of them, surrounded the demon as she lay inert on the bed. Winter hadn't let go of her hand since they'd got her inside. Not even the Doctor had successfully removed her. Fawks' skin was cold, unlike the radiating heat that normally came from her.

"Are you sure she's alive?" Rory said gently, checking her pulse, there was nothing there. Winter flinched and felt the Doctor pat her shoulder as he replied.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded confidently. "She has a nifty little trick of being able to shut down, living off her demon heart for short periods of time, it's just her body is so weak… I don't know if she'll wake up before her demon gives up."

Winter didn't speak, she was simply watching and waiting for Fawks to get up and smirk at her, she'd waited for her to get better once, she could do it again. Jack circled the bed and stood behind her. He pulled her backwards to lean against him, rubbing comforting circles in the muscles of her shoulders. She didn't even know if this was her Fawks. The ripped clothes were different, she had longer hair in a different style and more scars on her face, but that didn't rule out the possibility of her being the same. Why wouldn't she wake up?

"She's stubborn," The Doctor said, as if answering her silent question, "She'll wake up."

She didn't, for three days Fawks' body remained exactly the same, cold, stiff and still. Winter stood guard by the bed, surviving on toast and tea provided by Jack and the occasional Jammy dodger from the Doctor. Jack waited patiently at her side. He brought in books from the library to entertain her and refused to let her sleep in there alone. He was constantly there and she was grateful for it.

On the third day the other three joined them again to check up on the situation. Winter could see the questions burning behind Amy's mind, obviously the Doctor hadn't given in and explained who Fawks was, except for what Amy already knew, that Fawks was a criminal, and a bloody good one.

"The only change is her heart rate," The Doctor told them slowly, "It's slowing down."

"That means she's going to wake up soon though, right?" Amy said hopefully.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at the red head, without saying anything. He didn't have to. Winter's eyes burned, she had to say it, she wouldn't believe it if she couldn't say it.

"It means-"

A spluttering cough interrupted her with a growl Fawks rolled herself onto her side and spat out a lungful of water and blood and bile, gasping in air desperately.

"Not just yet." Fawks coughed. "Control room…" She murmured, her eyes rolling back into her head. Winter had leaped to her feet and without any more explanation she grabbed Fawks under the arms. Jack followed, taking her legs and they carried her at an unsteady speed, into the main hub of the TARDIS.

"Fawks, wake up, control room like you said," Jack said, dropping her feet and patting her face. She blinked and swayed.

"Yeah…"

Winter lowered her torso gently to the console's floor, and Fawks stuck her hand into the mesh of wires under the bulbous console, she grabbed a thick cable from the mess and pulled it towards herself.

"This is going to hurt." She mumbled, taking the cable in two hands and snapping her jaws around it, electricity crackled around the room and the lights dimmed for a second. Winter stumbled back into Jack who encircled her waist with his arms as they watched.

"Whoa… Heart started, sorted." Fawks said, throwing the torn cable aside.

"Next… Spine, ribs, skeleton in general," She said, reaching around herself again, and this time pulling out a thinner wire, taking that into her teeth and clipping her jaws closed. The central column of the TARDIS moved once as Fawks' eyes slid shut and she left the wire in her mouth, sucking on it like a straw. She took out the wire, and let out a sigh, wiggling her toes and looking around herself for the first time, eyes taking in The Doctor, Amy, Rory, the last two shocked her, Jack and Winter. She felt herself grin, the movement tugging at newly healed scratches and she winked at Winter who laughed a little hysterically with a shake of her head then took a shaky breath and got a grip of herself.

"You just going to sit there?" Winter asked.

"I told you, you want it come and get it." She smirked. "My ribs are still messed up, and I'm very confused as to how I'm alive, which is new for me, Doc, can you explain how I managed to get out of this one?" She sat up and pulled herself back towards the railings.

"Well what happened?" The Doctor said, sitting on the glass floor at her side, and pulling out his screwdriver. Running it over her, she opened her mouth for him and he buzzed it inside her mouth.

"I died, genuinely this time. It was very painful and scary as hell, and I'd rather not do it again." Fawks said, uncomfortably.

"In Cardiff?"

"Of course,"

"The Rift saved you. Well, and that." The Doctor said, nodding to the strap on her arm.

"Ah!" Fawks yelped, unclipping her Vortex manipulator, and looking at it with sad eyes. The main part of it was in two halves, only being kept together by a few strands of leather. "That may take a while to fix," Fawks grumbled, folding it and putting it in her back pocket.

"Well, from what I can figure out, you died,"

"I got that far myself, thanks,"

The Doctor ignored her. "And when you died you must have damaged your manipulator, so that took it as you were under threat and teleported you out but the rift sensed the energy and interfered, catapulting you into the void whilst you were dead." The Doctor said, "But whilst in the void, your demon soaked up all the energy and kept you alive by default, then the void shot you out at the other side,

TARDIS sensed all the excess energy and found you, three days of rest here and boom,"

"A broken, stuck in the wrong universe demon?"

"A living demon." Winter said. Strolling to her other side and wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm grounding you," The Doctor said.

"What? I've not done anything wrong…yet," Fawks complained.

"You're not healed enough for inter universal travel, you to be resting and then I'll help you fix that and send you on your way."

"Do you promise? I really need to go back, they'll think I'm dead…again."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews much appreciated by both myself and Bad2Wolf2Mcgee. <strong>

**Also, Fawks is considering getting Twitter, yeah you read that right, I don't even have twitter… but she wants one, she figures if peoples pets can have twitter, why can't fictional characters… anyway, what do you think? And oh yeah..**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thank you to Ziggymia123 and total-animal-lover for adding this to your Favourites/alerts. Yey!**

**By the way guys, Fawks has Twitter now, seeing as someone stole the name I was going to have… not saying who, they know who they are… **

**TW_Fawks, go on, give her a follow, :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I'm really excited too :D **

**Ziggymia123 : Yeah, she's back, I couldn't bare leaving you too long : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Winter was walking down through the multitude of corridors, following a low familiar humming. Opening the western door, it led her into a large room with huge orbs of light hanging above what looked like a pool, they looked like little suns shining brightly. The walls of the room were made up entirely of mirrors, making it seem ten times larger. Sun beds lined out by the edge of a lake like pool, lay back on one of them in a bikini and sunglasses was Fawks, her tail tapping on her leg to the beat of the tune she was humming.

"So this is where your hiding," Winter said, walking over to her, Fawks looked over the back of her sun bed at her and smiled, a natural reaction really. But Winter watched as her smile faded into something else, still smiling but it seemed more guarded, as if putting up a shield. Winter frowned as she saw the change and pulled a sun bed nearer to Fawks and sat down.

"Everything alright?" Fawks asked, facing forward again, not meeting Winter's

gaze.

"Is there a particular reason you're avoiding me?"

"I wasn't aware I was avoiding you," Fawks said. And Winter raised an eyebrow.

"You've been here and conscious at least two days and you've not even kissed me,

I got a hug when you first showed up, since then you've been hiding in here."

"I'm not hiding from anything,"

"Is it John, because…"

"It's nothing to do with John." Came Fawks' voice but her mouth didn't move. Winter looked over Fawks' shoulder and blinked back at shock, in Fawks' reflection was another version of her, a less attractive darker scarier version of her, with angry scars littering her and scraggly hair and demonic blue eyes.

"Demon?"

Fawks nodded. "The human part of me died, so it's stronger than me at the moment, I'm still healing, normally it would be behind a wall, staying quiet."

"Then why, if it isn't John?"

Fawks sighed, and ran a hand over her face.

"Humans, you make your own lives complicated." The Demon in the mirror sighed. "John's not the problem, Jack is."

Fawks turned to her reflection.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"Jack…he…" Winter began.

"Loves you." Fawks stated.

"So do you," Winter countered.

"You love Jack more." Fawks stated simply, Winter opened her mouth to reply but Fawks cut her off.

"And I'm not going to ruin your happiness for my own selfish reasons. I love you too much for that,"

"That's why you're avoiding me?"

"Despite knowing Jack is better and healthier for you, it still hurts seeing someone you love happy, happier, than when they're with you,"

"Tell me about it," Winter smiled sadly.

"Jack loves you and Ianto the same, equally. It's easy to see, you love Jack more than you love me, you've known him longer, he's known you longer. It's the way it goes." Fawks said.

"Somehow I think Jack would understand, he saw himself how we get on,"

"I'm not pushing it," Fawks said. "Happy Jack means happy you, that's all that matters."

"Rubbish, you are not that selfless." Winter laughed, Fawks smirked.

"No, but I can pull it off if necessary."

"Do I get a choice in this?"

"No,"

Winter was about to argue on when a voice called over.

"Nemo?" Jack called in. She turned to him with a smile and out of the corner of her eyes she saw Fawks pull her glasses back down over her eyes. "The Doctor wanted to speak to you, something about a monkey chewing wires?" Jack grinned. Winter laughed and stood to go with him, she turned to the woman on the sun bed.

"See you later?"

"Maybe," Fawks answered simply. Winter frowned at her attitude and followed Jack as she left the door she motioned to Jack to stay where they were, just outside the door. She leaned against the door and pressed her ear to the wood.

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" Winter could tell it was the demon, a slight rasp in her voice.

"I did." Fawks said.

"Not all of it,"

"I told her what she needs to know." Fawks stated.

"And you don't think she needs to know that what you told her is only a small part of why you're ignoring her."

"I'm not ignor-"

"Shut up, and listen to me for once, you owe me I saved you." The demon cut her off.

"Not intentionally."

"You think I'd let you die? I share your world your soul, your emotions, I just don't understand the reasoning behind it."

"That's because you're not human," Fawks sighed.

"You need to tell her the main reason you're ignoring her." The demon sighed.

"I did, I just elaborated differently."

"You told her it was Jack, you never said it was the fact that if Win were brought down to the choice of it, you know she wouldn't choose us." Winter caught Jack's eyes.

"That's why I would never make her choose," Fawks said quietly.

"Because it would hurt us?"

"It would hurt her, I don't care about us, we can handle it, not very well but we can manage. Forcing her to choose would hurt her, she'd feel guilty and crap and awful."

"So, you're staying as far away from her as you can, making her feel unwanted…"

"For the better, I won't interfere, she's happy with him, happier. The sooner I'm gone the better for her it will be."

"What about you, if the choice came down to it, you would pick John? Oh…" The demon paused for a moment.

"You couldn't pick, could you?" The demon said. "You love them both that much?"

"Different ways, same amount. I just want Win to be happy, even if it hurts me. With John, it's different, all consuming painful love, raw and at times unwanted, but, I still want him to be with me…"

"But even after…"

"No." Fawks snapped. "Don't," Her voice was different with these words, it sounded heartbroken. "Yes, I still want him after…that."

"You couldn't look at each other."

"I still love him. We just needed a break. A death trip to the TARDIS wasn't what I had in mind but it works." Jack nodded back the way he came and Winter nodded and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love, you know you want to guys :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Total-animal-lover : I know, Fawks isn't having the greatest of times. And I don't think it would be love if it wasn't complicated : ) Thanks for your review :D :D **

**Ziggymia123 : Banned Twitter? How's that work? Anyway… Yeah, she's not having the best of times.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Fawks groaned as she opened the polka dotted door to her bedroom, she hadn't exactly thought ahead when she'd designed her room when she was 12. She would never have imagined that she would return as a 27 year old woman who was recovering from death. She glared up at the hammock that was half up the wall, the only way up there without wings being a trampoline underneath.

With cut up broken wings and ribs that hurt when simply walking, she didn't have much chance. Instead she simply limped to a wardrobe and pulled out blankets and pillows, throwing them onto the large trampoline. She would just sleep there until she could manage to get up to her hammock. With extra pillows and duvets all thrown in a pile on the trampoline she pulled herself up. Gritting her teeth as her newly healed spine protested of the movement.

She was ready to just sleep away the pain, the TARDIS was quiet, with it's regular inhabitants off on an adventure someplace she was happy to be on her own. This way she didn't have to think about what was going to happen next, she could just focus on her getting better. She let her eyes slide shut as she fell into a deep sleep, to exhausted to dream.

She found herself waking up to a stream of thoughts that weren't hers or the demons.

_**Stupid psychic wall not working because we died**_. Fawks thought bitterly. Forcing her heavy eyes to open, the thoughts were getting louder, the thinker getting nearer and she could recognise the American twanged voice.

Her door was slammed open.

"What's your issue!" Jack demanded.

"I died, what's yours?" Fawks frowned, she didn't like being shouted at.

"Nemo's trying to help you and you're pushing her away."

"I'm doing the both of you a favour, stay out of it Harkness." Fawks growled.

"Stay out of it? She's upset because of you,"

"She'll thank me for it later." Fawks stated, rolling her eyes at him and turning her back to him. He stormed forward and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her round to look at him, she didn't let the pain show in her eyes as her wings pressed against a pillow, even the softest of pressure made her want to cry out.

"You don't think she deserves a say in what's good for her, you're calling all the shots, not giving her a chance."

"No. Because you know as well as I do, at the moment she's not bothered about what's good for her she's too worried about me, that's why, I'm looking out for her. I'll be fine." Fawks sat up and pushed him back but he caught hold of her wrists. He looked down at her arms and frowned.

"You don't look fine." He said.

"I'll heal," Fawks spat.

"I didn't mean like that." Jack stated.

Fawks gritted her teeth. Even if it wasn't her Jack, he was still overly perceptive. "Your quiet, you're not talking to anyone, not just Winter, the bags under your eyes show you've not slept right for months and it's not just your recent injuries, the fresh scars on your wrists show you've not been happy for a while." Jack said, Fawks snatched her hands back.

"This has nothing to do with you." Fawks growled.

"It has everything to do with me, do you think I like seeing her worry over someone she cares about." Jack snapped. "Let us help you, let her help you,"

"I don't need anyone's help. I'll be fine. Just leave me alone." Fawks said. Glaring at him. Jack shook his head at her and sighed, turning to leave.

"Even if you heal on the outside you think the Doctor's going to let you go when you're so broken up like this?" Jack called over his shoulder before turning out the door, closing it behind him. He heard a smash against the door as Fawks threw an object against the wood.

* * *

><p>Fawks slowly lost track of days, a habit in the TARDIS when you travelled through time, days never came in a specific order, what she was aware of was that slowly but surely her pain was lessening, not by much but it was, her wings had almost completely healed and all the bruising had finally come out across her ribs, leaving her upper body looking like an oversized eggplant.<p>

Her muscles still ached all over as she moved and she was always in a constant state of tension, but other than that. She was also, like Jack had noticed, staying out of everyone's way, not making a nuisance of herself, craving attention like before, everyone could tell she wasn't herself.

Fawks purred as she lowered herself into the bubbling warm water, the jacuzzi's bubbling water was gentle around her at a temperature that would scald most others.

She only ventured out of the sanctuary of her room when everyone else was out exploring space and time.

So she was surprised when she heard the bathroom door opening and the padding of bare feet along the panels of the floor. What she wasn't surprised by was who the footsteps belonged to. Winter sat down by the side, clever enough to know that the temperature of the water would be too hot for her to dip her feet into. She had her poker face on, no emotion showing on her face except for behind her eyes, the faint glimmer of fire.

Fawks had been expecting this a while ago. She sighed deeply as she leaned against the side, looking up at Winter. She didn't want to fight, why did Winter have to be so stubborn?

"I thought you'd gone out." Fawks said. Avoiding Winter's gaze as it ran across the bruises and scabs and scars that littered her back and wings. She longed to know what the girl was thinking but her psychic control had gotten a little sketchy, she was still healing so the demon had most control.

"Everyone else has, it's just us." Winter said, letting no emotion bleed into her voice. "Jack told me about your chat." Winter said carefully.

"I figured he might," Fawks said blandly.

"You've let me help you before." winter said.

"When I've needed it." Fawks said. Winter's temper flared she pulled Fawks' wrist towards her and twisted it to see the red angry scars across her forearms.

"And you don't need it now?" Winter said sarcastically.

"I've stopped," Fawks snapped, pulling her arm back.

"Why did you even start?" Winter said, her voice raising.

"I-" Fawks stopped herself. Growling as she turned to the other ledge and pulled herself out, only letting out a low hiss as her arms wobbled from pulling her weight out the pool. "It doesn't matter." Fawks said, wrapping a towel around herself. She began to walk away but Winter wasn't done. She was going to get to the bottom of this now.

She grabbed Fawks' arm and twisted her back around forced her to look her in the eyes.

"What happened to you?" Winter demanded.

"He should have chosen me!" Fawks yelled, "It should have been me! Not my Kam." Painstakingly slowly she explained everything that happened since they'd last met. She couldn't force herself to say Ben or Lou she merely stuttered over them.

"It was my fault, I made one little decision, just one, I let one single person live and it destroyed my life. It killed my friends, my home, that's how I died. I don't even know what happened to Kam, he could be dead, I just don't know. The universe isn't so kind, I died before I could find him, or even get him some help. He's lost. Forever. It's my fault. The entire thing, the impossible choice, and John chose wrong. It was my fault. If I'd have killed Atsu in the first place, I'd be happily sat at home in the arms of my husband and snuggling on the couch with my baby. It was my fault…"

When Fawks had finished she was fighting her hardest to bite back the tears burning in her eyes and the sobs that were trying to fight their way out. Winter didn't say anything as she simply wrapped her arms around the her. Fawks was hesitant at first, she didn't want to seem weak in front of her, as foolish as that sounded it's all she had left. That fell to pieces as Winter tugged her against herself harder and Fawks dissolved, burying her head in Winter's shoulder as everything she'd kept battered into submission at the back of her mind forced its way from her. Her knees buckled and Winter gently sat them both on the bathroom ground, still holding her close. She didn't say anything as Fawks cried herself out on her shoulder, merely made comforting noises and kissing her hair, rubbing gentle circles in the small of her back. Letting her know she wasn't alone. It took hours, Fawks had kept it in so long, all her pain and fear that it had gotten so big she'd simply cut herself off, not being able to risk showing weakness in case she got hurt again.

Finally Fawks let out a low sniff. Winter took her hand and pulled her from the floor, dragging her out the bathroom, she would have taken her to her own room but it was too far. So instead Winter dragged her into her and Jack's room, sat her gently on the bed and turned to flick the kettle they had acquired on. She poured two mugs of tea and forced one into Fawks' hands. She looked up at her gratefully and took a sip. Muttering a croaky thanks.

"You never told anyone," Winter said quietly, sitting herself next to her, and Fawks leaned against her, needing the support, the comfort of someone else. She shook her head, no.

"And when it got too much to bear and you had to do something…" Winter didn't have to finish her sentence, Fawks' hand tightened around her mug.

"I-I never m…meant too," She stammered. "I was…I just wanted it to stop hurting, something else less painful to think about. I never wanted to die."

"I know," Winter assured her quietly, stroking her hands down Fawks' arm. Noting that the demon was shivering, she stood up and went to the dresser, pulling out one of Jack's big t-shirts she handed it over to her and Fawks gave her a ghost of her old smirk.

"Normally you're taking clothes of me, not giving them to me," She said. Winter smiled at the remark.

"Maybe when your ribs have healed." Winter quipped. Fawks pulled on the shirt and clambered into the covers, Winter didn't bother undressing as she slid in next to her, wrapping protective arms around her and pulling her close.

"That better be a promise," Fawks mumbled into Winter's neck as she snuggled closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Review x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's only short guys, but the next one is longer :D **

**Ziggymia123: Well, that sucks, oh well! That's the plan yup, and yeah, she really should have, it would have saved a whole lot of pain :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Winter woke up before Fawks and gently untangled herself from the sleeping woman without waking her, changing her clothes before she left the room heading for the main hub of the TARDIS. She found Jack and the Doctor talking there. The two men turned to smile at her. Winter watched Jack closely he must have come in at one point and seen the two of them curled up in bed. His smile looked 100% genuine. She grinned back.

"How is she?" Jack asked. Winter smiled.

"She's… I think she's going to be ok," Winter thought aloud. "She needed someone who she could trust when she was vulnerable,"

"She needs some bloody food," Came a voice from the door. Winter turned back to see Fawks stood in the door frame, in Jack's shirt and what Winter thought was a pair of her more risqué underwear.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Jack asked.

"Are you wearing my pants?" Winter laughed.

"Yes and Yes." Fawks nodded. Trotting over to them, heading for Winter and kissing her cheek whispering a "Thank you," in her ear before smiling and turning to the Doctor.

"Kitchen?" The Doctor pointed to a door and directed her to where the kitchen was, she'd been simply sticking to her room and stealing things from her stash so she'd never actually made it to the kitchen. Winter watched her limp her way towards the kitchen and she felt Jack behind her. He gently kissed the top of her head.

"Go already," He said. Winter turned back to see his face, he was smiling gently at her.

"Really?"

"She needs you more than I do right now, you're the only one she'll trust." He nodded to the kitchen.

Winter grinned and turned to catch his lips. She pulled away millimetres.

"You're amazing,"

"I know," Jack laughed. "Now go."

Winter headed in the same direction as Fawks had gone.

She reached the kitchen and saw Fawks stood by a microwave, as the timer dinged she pulled out a jar of nutella, and then grabbed a spoon from the drawer.

"You'd think you'd have at least matured a little." Winter smiled as Fawks took a spoonful of the chocolate spread into her mouth.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Fawks smiled. Winter strode forward with all intentions to kiss the chocolate off her lips but Fawks stopped her putting her hand over Winter's lips.

"No." She said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Jack." Fawks said, backing up.

"He was the one who sent me in here!" Winter sighed.

"I don't care,"

"Since when have you had such righteous morals?" Winter asked exasperated.

"I've always had them, you've just technically been single every time we've met." Fawks said.

"You're so frustrating." Winter grumbled. Fawks smirked, her full on signature smirk. She stepped forward and leaned in close and Winter took a step closer herself but before she could meet Fawks' lips the demon whispered.

"Stress doesn't look good on you babe," She pulled back and danced out the kitchen. Winter was sure the TARDIS was laughing.

"Back to her infuriating self." Winter sighed. Thinking to herself, if that's how she wants to play…

* * *

><p>Fawks was smiling. The expression felt strange on her lips after so long, but it was genuine, she felt light and free, dancing through the clothes, in the wardrobe. With a flick of her wrist she pulled a pair of leggings off the side and chucked them over her shoulder, no. Band t-shirt? No. Sombrero? Hell no! Fez… maybe? A noise broke through her private decision and she frowned. It sounded like sobbing, intermingled with attempted speech. What worried her was that it sounded like…Winter. Her wardrobe search forgotten, Fawks followed the sound through the corridors. Coming to rest in the console room.<p>

'What is going on?' She murmured.

'Pardon?' Rory Williams stood in the doorway and she looked up at him sharply.

'Can't you hear it?' His eyes widened in confusion as she rounded on him and he held up his hands.

'Hear what?'

'Crying.' He shook his head as the sobbing continued. Then the TARDIS shuddered and the voices became clearer in her mind.

'It's not real.'

'IT IS REAL. IT HAS TO BE REAL!'

'He made you think it was, but it's not…'

'IF IT WASN'T REAL, WHY CAN I FEEL IT!'

'You have to…'

'I'm so sorry.'

'NO! PLEASE! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS TO ME! PLEASE! OH! OH GOD NO! NOOOOOOOO!'

Fawks lifted her hands to her ears as the screech of despair echoed through the console room and the doors flung open on their own. She rushed over to them and peered out into the star clustered sky.

'What is going on in here?' Jack and Winter entered from across the room, Amy and the Doctor stood by Rory and everyone stared at Fawks.

'I…I… ah?' she paused in fear as crying, not sobbing, just gentle moans and whispered tears, floated through the air softly as someone sang a painfully mournful tune. She didn't recognize it. Could hardly understand the wording.

'Well?' Jack asked. Winter had her head cocked to the side and was staring at Fawks but something told her that the young woman was staring straight through her. There was something on her mind.

'I…ah,' she sighed and shook her head, 'nothing, it was nothing. Just…old echoes.' The Doctor smiled.

'Well, the TARDIS is older than even me, she's seen a lot, it makes sense that some of that would slip out every now and then.' Fawks nodded as they began to move around the console, the room was rather crowded with everyone inside and Fawks smiled at Rory supportively as Winter broke away from Jack. She bent down and picked something up from the floor. Fawks leaned over the barrier and smiled at her.

'Are you alright?' Winter jumped and looked up at her. She tugged gently at the ear of the small teddy bear she had picked up and smiled.

'Yeah, just cleaning up. It's ridiculous, the Doctor searches for things under here and just chucks everything anywhere.'

Fawks nodded smiling.

'We're here!'

Fawks looked away from Winter to smile at the boyish look on the Doctor's face but when she turned around Winter was gone.

'Jack! Where did Win go?' Jack looked over and sighed quietly.

'She'll be back in a while. She's been disappearing a lot lately. I think she's missing Gwen, we got an e-mail with a picture of her daughter Anwen and since then she's been a bit sad. She'll be fine. Just keep trying to cheer her up, she tends to forget when you're around.' Fawks nodded followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p><strong>Confused? Me too, Bad2Wolf2Mcgee wrote the majority of this and even I don't know what's going on with Winter, reviews are sent to Bad2Wolf2Mcgee as well so any questions will be forwarded :D<strong>

**Review! x **


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said, this one is longer, Just before I'm going to watch Doctor Who :D**

**A thank you to sashax for adding this to your alerts :D Yay! This one is all Bad2Wolf2Mcgee so all credit going to her. : )**

**Ziggymia123 : Bad2Wolf2Mcgee's fabulous reply "****lol, looks like you got the gist of it, this will become more relevant as my story continues but for now you can only sit and dream. What? you think Moffat's the only one with a licence to tease? :p :D"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

'Welcome to Castabiago-menalowawa.' The Doctor proclaimed. Fawks nudged Jack.

'Try saying that after a few drinks.' He chuckled quietly and Rory snorted.

'This is the land of the seven setting suns. It's day all the time, everywhere.' The Doctor continued as he looked out over the golden grasses and trees.

'Then when do they all sleep?' Amy pondered. The Doctor smiled secretively and wrung his hands before letting his face drop and turning away from them all.

'Well, I'm not sure, but why don't we find out.'

'Maybe we should start over here.' Everyone span around to see Winter leaning against the TARDIS in shorts and a low slung T-shirt, her hair pulled up into a messy high pony tail and no jewellery but the bracelet she couldn't remove. She refused to look at them, pointing out into the distance at a town. Each house was made of an unbelievably white material with sharply pointed roofs and brightly coloured doors. Doors that were hanging off hinges. Jack and Fawks were by her side in an instant as she set off towards the wrecked houses.

'Are you alright?' Fawks asked her as they walked. She smiled and glanced over.

'You literally only just asked me that.'

Fawks shrugged.

'You seem distracted.'

'You seem distant, maybe if you let me in I'd be less distracted.' Fawks rolled her eyes and Jack caught her eye. His eyes screamed, 'come on, let her in.' but the demon was too stubborn. She hung back and crossed her arms tightly, choosing instead to walk with Amy and Rory. She watched as Jack slid his hand into Winter's and bit back a wave of jealousy as she hugged it closer to her chest. Was Jack right? Was she doing the wrong thing by keeping Win out of everything. Oh man everything was just so…she sighed and shook her head clear of thoughts. What had gone on in this town? She could focus on that. That was ten times easier than her complicated love life.

Winter pulled on Jack's hand as they neared the sides of the village. There was something disturbing about the quiet. She'd never heard any kind of silence that felt quite so…well, loud. She could hear the grinding sound of Amy's converses on the ground and the gentle flap of wind rustling along Fawks' wings. Jack's face was stern but intrigued, ready for anything. A quiet yelp from a house a few meters away had them all jumping a foot in the air.

The yelp became a few cute noises and then a deafening wail. The troop entered the house and took in the overturned furniture glancing around feverishly for the source of the racket.

'Erm?' Amy reached into what appeared to be a laundry basket and produced a small humanoid baby. The only difference being a very turned up nose and thin green hair.

'What should I do.' She asked the Doctor ran his sonic up and down the squealing child and examined it.

'Nothing wrong.' He yelled over the noise, Fawks reached over and took the child half-heartedly. A pang of pain ripped through her, on one hand she felt like she was betraying her own child by caring for this lost mite. On the other she would want someone looking after him if they found him and this one was making an awful lot of noise. What surprised her was that even though she was holding him properly and bouncing him gently he still refused to let up.

'He's most likely just programmed to scream unless his mother picks him up.' The Doctor replied. Fawks looked at Winter pleadingly, the young woman gave the child a thoughtful look before reaching up and taking him from Fawks' arms. She looked around the house and opened a few doors. The last one she opened was a bedroom. She shut herself and the child inside and went to sit on the bed.

'When my love said to me,

Meet me down by the gallow tree.

For it's sad news I bring,

About this old town and all that it's offering.

Some say troubles abound,

Someday soon they're gonna pull the old town down.

One day we'll return here,

When the Belfast Child sings again.'

The little boy still squirmed in her arms, but after the first few lines he calmed slightly. She smiled at him softly and pulled him a little closer. His little hand found her bracelet and pulled at it with stubby fingers.

'Brothers, sisters, where are you now?

As I look for you right through the crowd.

All my life here I've spent,

With my faith in God the Church and the Government.

But there's sadness abound,

Someday soon they're gonna pull the old town down.

So come back Billy, won't you come on home?

Come back Mary, you've been away so long.

The streets are empty, and your mother's gone.

The girls are crying, it's been oh so long.

And your father's calling, come on home.

Won't you come on home, won't you come on home?'

She heard the door open and looked up to meet the eyes of several curious friends. She jerked her head lightly, letting them know it was safe to enter as the little boy stared up at her, mesmerized.

'Come back people, you've been gone a while,

And the war is raging, through the Emerald Isle.

That's flesh and blood man, that's flesh and blood,

All the girls are crying but all's not lost.

The streets are empty, the streets are cold.

Won't you come on home, won't you come on home?

The streets are empty,

Life goes on.

One day we'll return here,

When the Belfast Child sings again,'

He gurgled and splayed his fat finger out, gently slapping her chest, moving his curious fingers up towards her mouth.

'How did you know to do that?' Jack asked astounded. She frowned.

'I donno, I guess I just figured that's what you do with babies.' She shrugged,'You take them somewhere away from the distraction of other people and you sing to them.'

Fawks leant up against the doorframe and watched longingly, in her mind's eye the baby was replaced with hers, a mix of browns in his hair, intelligence behind his blue grey eyes that shouldn't be there, her imagination registered that Kam looked good in Winter's arms. What she wouldn't give to have him back. Where was he now? Did he miss her? Could he be so easily calmed by anyone? No, she figured. Win wasn't just anyone.

'We should find the mother.' The Doctor told them. Winter glanced up at the torn look on Fawks' face and nodded. This can't have been helping to sooth the poor demon's nerves. She slipped off the edge of the bed and walked back into the main room.

'So what have you found in here?' she asked. Apparently nothing much. Jack held out a small handkerchief with the initials LHF in the corner and Fawks held up a picture that had been damaged in the hot sun. Winter sighed and made to move out of the building. Fawks gasped and dived forward, jerking her backwards.

'You can't take a baby out into that sort of sunlight without protection!' she yelped. Everyone but Winter stared at her in confusion but she obviously didn't care. Winter watched in amusement as she pulled a long white shawl from an overturned chair and draped it around the baby carefully, giving a slight coo as the green haired child looked up at her.

The two women walked out of the house and Fawks shielded her eyes as she surveyed the area.

'Let's see. If my town was attacked and I wanted to escape I would run…' she paced over to each turning in sight and sniffed the air. 'That way.' She pointed towards the golden woods and grinned. Amy and Rory glanced over at the Doctor who smiled like a proud father.

'She has a history of getting these things right, unfortunately it's had a devastating effect on her ego.'

Winter laughed and nudged him gently speeding up her steps to match Jack's.

'What do you think could have attacked the town?' She asked him seriously. He sighed and rested an arm over her shoulder.

'It wasn't a planned assault.' He told her. 'Definitely not a professional job. The damage looked sporadic and the fact they missed such a noisy little thing makes me think that it wasn't organized by intelligent life forms.' He frowned, thinking back to the Town as they neared the golden forest. 'And there weren't any tracks.' She raised an eyebrow,

'Well I mean, predator tracks. There were loads of people running around like headless chickens but there was nothing entering the houses or coming into the town. That makes me think air strike.' He looked down at the woman under his arm and smiled. 'What?'

She shook her head.

'Nothing, just, I like it when you're like this. It's like being back at Torchwood. Analyzing the situation, finding the clues, putting them together. Right team, what are we dealing with.' She finished in a dreadful attempt to copy his voice and he laughed. When his head lowered to look at her he was caught by surprise. Out of the golden bushes and trees pounced tens of humanoid people all pointing spears at them. Up turned noses on each one and leafy green hair on their heads. Jack held his hands up and Winter looked around to see that Fawks had disappeared. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the man in front of her.

'You have trespassed on our sacred ground. Tell us why before we run you through.' Winter shook her head at the rude welcoming and uncovered the little boy.

'We found him, in the village and hoped to return him to his mother.' Jack told the man. His glare softened instantaneously and he turned, crying out with several strange clicks and yips. From the very back of the armed men a woman cried out and pushed through the crowd, she dived for the little boy who gurgled in her arms as she span him around. She leaped at first Winter, then Jack and then the rest of the group. Jack took the opportunity to lean down and murmur.

'Where the hell has she gone?' Winter shrugged and scanned the branches of the golden trees for Fawks but her eyes came to rest on something entirely different.

'Jack?' he looked down at her.

'Yeah?'

'You said air strike right. Like planes or parachutes…or birds.' He nodded.

'Yeah why?' She pointed up into the canopy inconspicuously. Up on one of the highest boughs was sat a magnificent bird.

It was huge, at least 3 meters long, it's beak glinted and it's beady eyes darted this way and that. The brightly coloured plumage of the giant ruffled as he watched. It would be a perfectly acceptable picture had there not been an arm of some kind, clutched in the bird's massive talons.

'Oh God!' Jack murmured. The bird seemed to hear him. It tilted it's head toward him and squawked. Then Bedlam broke out. Winter felt herself pushed and shoved by the crowd as they ran to escape the giant creature. Her hand reached out for Jack but they were pulled away. She pointed towards the trees and yelled to him.

'Go! Run! Go!' He shook his head and she growled in frustration flinging her arm up to point at the trees again for emphasis. Something sharp grabbed her arm and she felt herself lifted from the ground. The frantic natives looked like an ordinary milling crowd from this high up. That wasn't good. Winter lost all sense of proper thought. She pulled out her sword and swung it up at the creature. The leg that held her fell to the floor as the second talon grabbed at her arm. The Sword fell from her hand and she shouted down to the crowd.

'Mind out for the..!' the Sword fell to the floor in the bushes and she rolled her eyes.

'Oh never mind!' her annoyed dialogue was cut off as something flew straight into the bird knocking it (and her) into a nearby tree. The talon automatically loosened and she felt herself falling.

Just before she could hit the ground something grasped her waist. She opened her eyes to see Fawks staring at her intently, her arms wrapped protectively around her waist and her wings outspread as they landed.

'Thanks.' Winter gulped.

'Can't have you being carried off by another bird with wings can I.' Fawks' serious look broke and both women burst into fits of laughter. The crowd had calmed down when the bird had come tumbling down through the lower canopy. Jack grasped her hand and pulled her into a warm hug before handing her the sword.

'How many time have you lost it now?' She slapped his chest playfully and smiled. All three looked over to the bird that was now trying to limp to its feet. Its wing was badly damaged and its right leg, gone. Winter felt a little sad for attacking the bird so carelessly. How would it survive now? The Doctor stood up from a consultation with one of the green haired men. They shook hands and parted ways. Winter, Fawks, Jack, Rory and Amy all followed after him. Amy was first to breach the topic.

'What are they going to do with it?' The Doctor stopped and sighed, turning to look at his companions seriously. With no word of warning he broke into a smile.

'They're going to look after it, what did you think they would do. Now it has no way to survive without them it should become more civilized towards them. They can live side by side without fear of getting speared or eaten. Everyone's a winner.' He turned towards the TARDIS in the distance and strolled on with his hand swinging lazily at his sides and a spring in his step.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved by both of us : )<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Easter guys : ) For those of you who saw Doctor Who, wasn't it epic! For those of you who haven't yet, IT'S TOTALLY AWESOME :D **

**Anyway, another chapter for you, I like this one, makes me laugh, right here we go**

**Ziggymia123 : Woo for accomplishment :D I miss Kam too, I want him back : ( but that would mess up all the storyline etc. etc. :D A big thank you from the both of us :D**

**Total-animal-lover : A happy ending for everyone, a nice warm ending is needed at time, to make everyone feel good :D The way I see it, I don't think Fawks was really trying with the baby, losing Kam had big effects on her, so Winter was the next best choice :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Fawks lowered herself into the water, smiling as it washed away all the dirt of the day.

She closed her eyes and settled into her own world not hearing as Winter sneaked into the bathroom and smirked as she twisted the dial of the shower onto cold and turned it on. Fawks yelped loudly as the freezing water hit her. She ducked into the warmer water and swam from the cold stream and Winter's laughter.

"Run your own bloody bath," Fawks growled.

"This bath is big enough for both of us, and seeing as you still won't come near me I have no issue." Winter said simply, letting a small smile play on her lips. She knew all she needed was one kiss and Fawks' would give in. Fawks knew this as well. The demon turned her back as Winter undressed and she felt the waves in the water as Winter jumped in.

_Just turn around and take her against the wall._

_**No, Jack. She's with Jack.**_

_Jack doesn't care_

_**But we should! **_

_She's right there, right behind you! All naked and warm…_

"It's not something you've never seen before you know," Winter smirked at Fawks' back.

"I'm clean." Fawks said, attempting to get out but Winter chuckled and reached out, grabbing her tail and pulling her back.

"You only just got in."

"Win…" Fawks mumbled, still not facing her, she didn't have to, she could feel how warm Winter was just behind her.

"There's no way you can twist to wash your back with your ribs the way they are." Winter said innocently, 'especially after aggravating them by saving me.' She grabbed a bottle of shower gel and with her hand solidly in the middle of Fawks' back pushed her towards the edge. 'Which I never said thank you for. So, Thank you.' She moved her hand a little further up and gave a satisfied smile when she heard the demon's breath hitch in her throat as she gently massaged the soap into her shoulders.

"Win…" Fawks' voice had lowered and gotten considerably more husky since the first time she'd tried to protest against Winter's actions. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Winter smiled, feigning innocence as her hands glided softly down the leather like feel of her wings.

"Torturing me," Fawks said, fighting to keep her voice at a regular pitch she bit down on her lip to stop a squeak making it out of her mouth as Winter dragged her nails up Fawks' spine. A growl made its way out of her throat as the demon made voice of its appreciation. Winter laughed softly as she watched the spikes erupt from Fawks' back and then sink back into the skin in the same pattern her fingers had made.

"I'm not torturing you, I'm merely proving that your morals are stupid and twisted." Winter said easily. "and that I don't like people making decisions for me," She whispered, pressing herself closer to the woman in front of her and this time Fawks' attempt at covering her moan failed miserably as she pressed herself back against Winter. Winter left a gentle kiss on Fawks' shoulder as she took in Fawks' face, she was biting her lip hard and her face was flushed as Winter smiled against her skin.

"Don't hurt your lips." Winter said quietly. Fawks opened her eyes and looked at Winter with a small glare, the conflict clear in her eyes was being over shadowed by lust and from the sweet candy floss smell of the room lust was winning.

"You're evil, do you know that?" Fawks murmured.

"Thanks," Winter laughed.

Fawks twisted so she was facing her now and Winter raised an eyebrow, challenging her. Winter saw the argument raging behind her eyes and she gave a triumphant grin, she could practically hear the "Oh fuck it," as Fawks' moral side gave up. She caught Winter's face in her hands and pressed her lips to hers. Winter smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Fawks' waist and then she pulled back. Fawks leaned forward to follow her but Winter merely smirked turning her back on the demon and climbing out of the bath pulling on one of the robes and pausing at the door to look back at the pool.

Fawks shook her head with a playful glare. Winter smiled with a shrug of one shoulder and turned and left the room. Fawks sighed and climbed out of the pool sized bath, grabbing a robe and pulling it on.

"This woman is going to be the death of us," Fawks told her reflection. Following in the direction Winter had left in.

"Where are we going?" She asked the young woman, finding her striding confidently down one of the many halls of the TARDIS. Winter ignored the question and kept leading her down the halls. Finally they reached a door and Winter turned back to face Fawks who padded forwards to pin Winter against the door and kiss her forcefully, Winter twisted the door handle and without breaking the kiss the two made it into the room. Fawks was stunned for a second, the room was like a large concert hall, easily recognizable instruments and some others that she couldn't be sure of were littered across the room. Up on the stage were hundreds of blankets and pillows and duvets set up like a bed. Winter had planned this all out.

"Why here?" Fawks asked.

"Walls are soundproof." Winter whispered, taking Fawks' hand and dragging her up onto the stage, pushing her back onto the mountain of pillows. Fawks dragged her down on top of her.

"Winter, I'm going to leave…,"

"I know," Winter whispered.

"Are you sure this is the right thing?"

Winter didn't know how to word what she wanted to say, so instead she gently let her fingers trail up Fawks' cheek bones, letting her fingers catch the base of her mask, keeping tabs on Fawks' expression she slowly pushed it up over her eyes. Fawks took the mask from her and put it on the side. Winter had rarely seen her without it, a small birth mark at the corner of her eye in a faint star like shape was the reason she wore it.

"eich bod yn hardd," Winter whispered.

"Don't be such a sap," Fawks winked, leaning up to kiss her.

It was a good thing the room was soundproof, otherwise Fawks' screams would've woken not just the TARDIS but probably the nearest planet too. No matter how many times the demon tried to take charge, she couldn't get an advantage. Winter was in charge tonight, not her. After hours, she was sure she hadn't a single bone left in her body, her ribs most likely re-broken but she couldn't care. Every muscle had liquefied under Winter's relentless assault. The only thing present in her mind being the young woman at her side. She could only just get her breath back before the attacks resumed. Winter wasn't speaking per say but every touch and moan was like fire. Fawks picking up on her thoughts, maybe she couldn't have her forever. But she could have _all _of her now, until the sun came up.

* * *

><p>Fawks regained consciousness at some point the next morning, a smiling Winter reading a book at her side.<p>

"What are you grinning at?"

"I tired you out," Winter smirked.

"I'm injured," Fawks said, rolling her eyes. "Have we got any food, or do I have to attempt to move,"

"We have to move if we want food,"

"How did you get the book?"

"Jack brought it in,"

"And he didn't bring food?"

"Well, he did, but I ate it,"

"Going back to my statement last night…"

"Which one? You were saying quite a lot…"

"How…? Bloody TARDIS." Fawks sighed as Winter laughed.

"The statement said in English referring to your evilness." Fawks said, sitting up with a groan, there was no chance she would be able to walk normally for at least two days.

She turned back to Winter who was smiling broadly.

"Oh get over yourself, I died, my stamina was lacking." Fawks grumbled. "And remind me to send a gift basket or something to Jack."

"Why?"

"You were not that good last time," Fawks grinned. "If you were I would never have left." She groaned as she stood up, everything ached and her knees gave an uncertain wobble as she stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation : eich bod yn hardd : You are beautiful.<strong>

**Reviews are love : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all had a good Easter :D Here we are another chapter for you to enjoy :D**

**Ziggymia123: It was an awesome episode, I can't wait for next week :D And I love the randomness it's funny :D There is lots of happy, because it's Easter, Easter is always happy, so stay tuned :D**

**Total-animal-lover : Thank you :D Yeah, lots of love for Fawks and Winter, now Fawks has finally gotten over herself and with Winter's help hopefully get better, : ) You're right though, laying off hard work, luckily Fawks heals fast :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"So you understood everything I was saying last night."

"Screaming." Winter corrected.

"You're enjoying this too much," Fawks said.

"Yup," Winter nodded as the two of them walked into the control room arm in arm.

The four people already in the main part of the TARDIS turned and gave knowing looks to the women just entering.

"There was only one thing that didn't translate, I had no idea what you were saying." Winter said, as Fawks leant against the railings and Winter gave Jack a kiss on the cheek as a good morning.

"What was that?" Fawks said as the Doctor passed her a plate of bacon.

"Molya, a nuk daderal," Winter said in confusion. Jack let out a roar of laughter and Fawks actually blushed, ducking her head.

"Rachel!" The Doctor chastised.

"What? You try being with her, she's bloody torturous." Fawks defended.

"What does it mean?" Winter asked, looking at Jack as he wiped away a tear.

"It means-" Jack began but The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Rachel I know how to fix your manipulator." He said, handing her the ripped strap. She looked up at him gratefully and Winter couldn't decide whether she was grateful for the problem of her wrist strap or the change of subject.

"What does it mean?" Winter murmured to Jack.

"The polite PG-13 version goes something along the lines of 'please don't stop'."

"And that's all you need to know." Fawks said, glaring at Jack. They eyed each other for a moment longer and then Jack raised his hands in surrender.

"They were your words Captain."

"Please, you must have said worse." Fawks smirked. "Come on then Doc, where are we going?" Fawks said, sitting up on the console.

The Doctor met her eyes for a second.

"A Blast from the past for you, Rachel."

Fawks thought for a moment before grinning.

"Let's go to Vegas." She laughed.

"As in Las?" Rory asked.

"No, as in 4, the place I grew up," Fawks grinned. "When Doc? Because I'm meant to be dead."

"Before then, about a couple of weeks after you disappeared."

"Fabulous." She smiled. The TARDIS jumped into flight and everyone nearly fell backwards as The Doctor dashed around the console. The landing was more smooth and Fawks darted to the door, smiling to herself as she opened it. "Market street, you parked us on Market street, really." She rolled her eyes at the eccentric man, making sure her mask was securely over his face before stepping out. They watched her disappear outside and then heard someone yelling.

"It's Fawks!" and then what sounded like a riot. With worried expressions they all headed outside, it was a riot, but a cheerful one. Fawks had been hitched up onto the shoulders of a huge bear like man.

"Three Years, Doc, not three weeks." She laughed. Struggling to be put down from the man's strong grip.

"Oops," The Doctor smiled.

"Wait, I thought she was the most wanted criminal." Amy said, looking up at the Doctor confused.

"Depends on your perspective," The Doctor explained as Fawks managed to disperse the crowd, all who wanted to see her and stay and chat.

"I will later, I promise, there'll be a party, with food, lots of food. I promise." She assured them as they spread out, going back to their stalls and business.

"One man's criminal is another man's hero Pond. For the ordinary people of Vegas 4 Rachel's a hero," Winter smiled. She remembered some of the brief stories she'd been told by Fawks about her life here. She didn't know much.

"Guys, come on," Fawks said, nodding down the street.

"Where we going?" Amy asked.

"To go get yelled at," Fawks sighed.

* * *

><p>They stopped outside a plain building, windows boarded up and nothing particularly special about it. Fawks took a deep breath. "You're about to meet someone who acted as my mum when I was growing up, she will yell for at least ten minutes before your presence is recognized, so bare with me," Winter laughed, she'd never seen Fawks look so nervous and guilty, she looked like a teenager returning home after curfew, in a way, she was. She knocked on the door and the top portion slid open for a second. There was a pair of young green eyes and then a gasp. The door was thrown open and a young fifteen year old girl looked up at her.<p>

"Fawks?"

"Howdy Lauren." Fawks said easily. The girl looked a little shell shocked, she blinked a couple of times before turning back and calling into the house.

"Guys, you won't believe who it is, Aunt Flo? You better get here."

"What's wrong, Lauren? I swear if it's the coppers again I'm going to take a swing at that bitch… oh…" A middle aged woman stopped at the door, she was the shortest person Winter had ever seen, and she used to be short. This woman was only about four and a half foot. Brown hair and a face that would be pretty but looked as if she'd seen too much of the world to quickly. She was looking at Fawks with a mix of love, relief and anger. Soon only the anger.

"Hey Aunty Flo." Fawks said sheepishly. The short woman only came up to her chest but Fawks looked considerably nervous, head hung and hands in her pocket.

"What do you think you are doing!" Flo yelled, her size misleading to how loud she could yell. "Standing here on my doorstep after you just saunter off! You had responsibilities here but no, you just swan off on some grand adventures, oh yes. We've heard all about those, the only bloody thing mind you! You could have been dead! But no, we didn't know until a new story comes up in the papers! Did you even think…" She went on for a good five minutes before finally taking a deep sigh and pulling Fawks in for a hug.

"These are my friends," Fawks said, gesturing to the five of them. "The Doctor, Rory and Amy, Jack and this is Winter." Fawks smiled. Flo looked between Fawks and Winter with a small smile and then grinned at the five time travellers.

"Come on in." She told them, standing back. "Welcome Home, Fawks."

Inside the plain building was a concealed Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory, it was surreal. Brightly coloured walls and shelves of different sweets and objects.

Fawks didn't have much time to look around the familiar shop as she was soon tackled to the ground by about thirty kids ranging from about two to nineteen.

"Guys," She laughed, "Kids I can't breathe!" She giggled as she tried to get up but kept being knocked down by new huggers.

"Alright, kids, back off." Came a masculine voice.

Winter tore her eyes away from the shelves to see what was happening. A group of guys were making their way over to them, the man who had spoken had snake like features, but stood humanoid in shape. At his sides were three men of similar muscular builds and also a blue blob like alien, with the only distinguishable features being two big eyes and a hole where his mouth was.

Fawks stood up, and stood opposite them. They were frozen for a minute and then the men bowed. Fawks laughed, before launching themselves into their arms, the five of them were locked into a hug for a minute, laughing and chatting to themselves. Before Fawks pointed to The Doctor and his companions. They were accepted into the fold like that.

"Friends of Fawks are friends of ours," Flash, the lizard like man said.

"William? How fast can we get feast food and the stage set up?" Fawks asked one of the humans, his blonde hair was constantly in his eyes, his street name was Tec.

"Usually three hours, but you're here, so I'd say half an hour." He laughed.

"Brilliant," Fawks grinned.

"Why?" asked the blue blob, no one knew his real name, most just called him Bob.

"She's throwing a party," Flash sighed, rolling his eyes at her.

"Boys, you do stage duty, I'll go food. Deal?"

"Deal." They said at the same time.

"Jack, Win? Coming with me to have some fun?"

"By fun you mean-"

"Stealing from the government's stash."

"I'm in," Winter smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review x<span>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you are my lovelies**

**Ziggymia123: Yeah, she's home :D and you'll have to stay tuned, plenty of more trouble to get into ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"How often do you do this?" Jack asked Fawks as she passed sacks of food to the kids to be put into bowls and laid out on tables.

"Not often," Fawks said, chewing on a piece of chocolate.

"Just birthdays…" Flash began.

"Christmases…" Will said.

"Funerals…" Said another of one of Fawks' boys, he had black hair and was the doctor of the group called Jake.

"Births…" Said the final one, he was bigger than the others and went by the name of Tank, his real name Paul.

"And when the government passes a law we don't like." Flo said.

"So actually, quite a lot." Fawks frowned. She passed The Doctor, Rory, Amy and Jack a pass to hang around their necks and she placed Winter's over her neck for her. "Backstage passes," Fawks winked.

"I thought you were criminals," Amy laughed. "Not rock stars."

"I was not aware there was a difference." Fawks smiled. "Now shoo." Fawks said, waving them away. A Little blonde haired boy took Winter and Jack's hand and dragged them out the door.

"I know the best place," He said happily.

"Really? Can we see it?" Jack grinned.

"Only if you keep it secret." He whispered. Jack and Winter shared a smile as the boy led them away.

* * *

><p>Winter was sat in a tree on the edge of a huge set of fields, a stage had been set up just below them, and people were gathering, lots of people, the whole market town was deserted, casinos had shut for the day, even the banks had gone into lock down, though Jack had said that was simply for security, clubs were giving out free drinks and food and the doors were open. The atmosphere was immense, all waiting for Fawks and the Day Crawlers to come out and perform.<p>

Winter would never have imagined anything like this. Most Wanted was usually a danger to most, it meant spending your life in hiding, not being seen, not getting close to anyone, Fawks had somehow surpassed this status from evil villain and changed it into celebrity.

The lights on the stage dimmed and the crowd of over thousands of people screamed and cheered.

Fawks waved as she walked onto stage, she briefly looked up at the tree Winter and Jack and the little boy were sat in.

She pressed a button on a small device in her ear and her voice was magnified as she spoke.

"Hi," She said simply, the reaction she got made Winter laugh as the crowd roared. "Did you miss me?"

TTT

Three hours later the impromptu rock concert came to an end.

"Thank You," Fawks laughed. Bowing extravagantly. "let's hear it for the boys, Flash, Tec, Jerk, Tank and BB!" She said, gesturing to her partners in crime behind her. Using their false names, "And for yourselves!" She bowed again to the screaming crowd.

"Now, I'm going to get very drunk and then seduce the very attractive woman in that tree to sleep with me," Fawks said, pointing to the tree with Jack and Winter sat in it. Winter and Jack laughed. "I suggest you do the same," Fawks said, pausing and thinking for a moment. "Well, not the seducing bit, she's mine, touch her and die." She said with a smile. "Unless you're good looking and she agrees!" Fawks added as an after-thought.

"Hell no!" Winter yelled down, Fawks looked up at her voice and winked.

* * *

><p>"I think maybe you should intervene," The Doctor told Winter as he, Jack and Winter sat in a booth of a busy club, Amy and Rory had let their inhibitions loose after two shots of alien booze and were busy making out like teenagers in another booth. The three who were sober were watching across at the bar as Flash and Will desperately tried to get an insanely drunken Fawks home. It wasn't working, she wanted to stay and drink more, despite the fact that she couldn't actually stand up without gripping onto something.<p>

"He's probably right," Jack laughed as Fawks used insane drunk logic to try and come up with a valid reason to stay here.

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?" Winter smiled, watching as Will tried to reason with her and she merely gave him the finger.

"Well, I'm guessing all you'd have to do was go up to her and say 'Let's go to bed' and she'd follow you blindly." The Doctor said. Jack leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I know I would." Winter laughed and hit his chest lightly.

"You know if I go I won't be coming back." Winter said mostly to Jack.

"Hey, I've been trying to get rid of you for days," Jack winked. "We need our man talk," He said nodding to The Doctor.

"Yeah," The Doctor nodded seriously. "Our man talk, where we talk about man things. Like tools and…man flu?" He trailed off. Winter rolled her eyes at the pair and stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She smiled, kissing Jack and waving to the Doctor. She made her way over to Fawks and the arguing criminals. "Oi." She said, Fawks looked over to her and gave her a lazy drunken smile. "Come on." She said to the demon, holding a hand out.

"Where we going?"

"Bed for you," Winter sighed. Taking Fawks' hand and dragging her out, the moment she was off the bar stool her legs gave way and forgot how to work. Flash and Will caught her before she fell. Each taking an arm each and half carrying her and half dragging her out, Winter followed behind as they were heading through the forest she got closer. They reached a big set of steel gates that opened for them.

"You're on your own from here, Kid." Will laughed, gently releasing Fawks' arm as Flash did the same. Fawks wobbled uncertainly, and Winter caught her arm and brought it over her shoulder.

"Where do you sleep?" Winter asked, looking around the clearing.

"On, top…" Fawks giggled, pointing up a huge tree, where hammocks were spread out across. They were never going to get up there. Fawks chuckled. "Always s'on top…" She giggled, leaning to kiss her companion. Winter rolled her eyes, pulling away.

"I think I could get drunk solely from your breath alone." She chastised, guiding Fawks to a bunk that was resting at the base of the tree. Winter sat Fawks down on it and pulled her jacket off her.

"Seems unfair, m'only one undressing…" Fawks smirked, wrapping her hands around Winter's waist and pulling them both down on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Miss Winter," Came a voice. Winter opened her eyes and twisted to look up at the speaker. She pulled the sheets tightly around herself and felt herself blushing, the clearing was full of Fawks' team and The Doctor and his companions.<p>

"Erm… Hi," She said awkwardly to Flash who had woken her.

"You might want to get out of bed and dressed, we're going to throw Fawks into the river." Flash said, politely turning away as Winter reached for her scattered clothes.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Tradition." Will said, grabbing the head of the bed as Winter skipped out of it. Tank and Jake grabbed the other end and lifted it and its sleeping inhabitant and slowly carried it through the trees.

There was a splash and a scream of a long string swear words in multitudes of languages. The three men legged it back through the trees, laughing, shortly behind them was Fawks, still naked she shook her hair of water.

"Stupid tradition." She muttered as she made her way towards the TARDIS.

"You made it up!" Flash called after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not in school for another week : ) So you're getting regular updates till I am, lucky you :P**

**Ziggymia123: Yeah, she's regretting that now, and please, if you were famous, who wouldn't :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"So, Doc, you can fix my strap." Fawks said, the original reason they'd come to Vegas was brought up later that afternoon as they sat in the sun on a hill on the edge of the little town.

"Yes. I can!" The Doctor said. "Though, you're not going to like it one bit, I don't like it, none of us particularly like it, but you most of all, you'll probably hate it!"

"Get on with it," Fawks said. His rambling was amusing most of the time, but when she had a hangover that she was pretty sure would kill a regular person his loud voice was simply torture.

"I know why it's not working."

"Why?"

"You completely smashed the time crystal." Jack said.

"What?" Fawks sat up, "Crap… How am I meant to get one of them? They don't sell them here Doc, I looked for about four years when I was little."

"No, I know," The Doctor nodded. "But I know where we can get one,"

"Where?"

"Tyler." The Doctor said.

"No." Fawks said immediately. "Hell no. I'm sick and tired of almost dying. I am not doing it again. No way."

"You're not the one going and getting it." Amy said.

"I am," Winter said. They'd all had this discussion when Jack had figured out what was wrong with the strap. The Doctor had explained who Tyler was.

All across the Vegas Galaxies were criminal organizations, little Gangs like Fawks' lot, the Day Crawlers and their opposing gang the Night Stalkers, these worked on a single one of the planets that made up the eleven on the Vegas Galaxies, but then there were the big players that ranged across all of them, the Mafia essentially. Tyler was the boss of one of these.

"No, hell no." Fawks sat up straight, facing Winter. "No way."

"We've already decided."

"Well, I'm un-deciding it." Fawks growled. "No way am I sending her in there, Doctor are you insane?"

"Most likely yes, but as Winter pointed out herself, she's the best one for the job. She's different enough from others to get in and human enough to blend in."

"No." Fawks said simply. "Not a chance in hell, I won't let it happen."

"How are you going to stop me?" Winter asked.

"I own this town Win, I have all the power here. If I want you grounded I can do it easily."

"We all know full well you wouldn't do that though." Jack said simply. Fawks simply looked between the five of them and snarled, standing she made her way back to her base and the TARDIS.

"I told you she'd be mad." Winter said, looking back at Jack.

"She'll cool down. I still think she's right." Jack told her.

"We've been through this."

"Let me go." Jack told Winter.

"You'll be recognized immediately, Jack." The Doctor said. "You're a time agent."

"Ex- time agent."

"Still a part of the Time Agency. Here, your lot were slaughtered like lambs."

"I'm not happy about this," Jack grumbled.

"None of us are."

"Guys. I will be fine, I'm a big girl I can look after myself."

"Of course you can!" The Doctor agreed. Standing and brushing himself off before turning to pull Rory up. Jack wrapped his arm around Winter's waist as they walked back to the TARDIS.

"Now all we've got to do is convince your-" He stopped and wasn't sure of a word to use.

"Girlfriend?" Winter suggested with a smile. Chuckling slightly as Jack looked mildly annoyed. "Jack…" She began.

"I know, I understand it, doesn't mean I have to like it… we've just got to convince your girlfriend that this is the best thing."

"This could take many years."

* * *

><p>"You know, it's good to know that the girl I fall for, solves conflicts in a mature and sensible way." Winter sighed, sat on the other side of the polka dotted door. Fawks had locked herself in, and wasn't speaking to any of them. "Fawks open the door." Winter yelled through the wood.<p>

"No!" Was a shout from inside. Winter rolled her eyes.

"Fawks…" Winter sighed, she knocked loudly on the door. "Come on Fawks, let's talk about this."

"Piss off!"

"I'll kick down the door."

"No you won't."

"I'll get the Doctor's screwdriver." There was silence from inside. And then low muttering grumble as the door clicked open. Winter made her way inside, Fawks had turned away from the door and had her back to her, Winter sighed and made her way over to the older woman.

"Fawks…" Winter sang softly. Fawks still ignored her. Winter took a step closer and wrapped her arms around the demon's waist. "You ignoring me forever?"

"Winter…" Fawks sounded pained. "This is dangerous."

"Everything we do is dangerous."

"Win, I'm serious. This is very dangerous." Fawks said, twisting round and wrapping her arms softly around Winter's neck. "Tyler is quite possibly the worst man I've ever met. And I fell in love with John Hart. That says a lot."

"You fell in love with me too. What does that say about me?" Winter laughed softly.

"You were the better choice, and I didn't know for ages,"

"Yes you did," Winter smirked. "You just didn't want to admit it."

"Stop changing the subject," Fawks said. "I can't lose you, too,"

"You're not going to lose me," Winter said, leaning her forehead against Fawks'.

"Fine. I'm coming with you." Fawks said.

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"It's too…" Winter trailed off.

"Dangerous?" Fawks said, raising an eyebrow at Winter.

"You're hurt," Winter said.

"And you're human."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"About the same as me being hurt has." Winter sighed and rolled her eyes, there was no way she could get Fawks to stay, that would simply make her a massive hypocrite.

"Fine." Winter sighed. "That make you feel any better?"

"Yes. Now I can keep you out of trouble."

"More likely the other way around."

* * *

><p>"I don't see why she gets to go and I don't," Jack argued with the Doctor.<p>

"I've got a name," Fawks sighed, she was lounged across a couch in the library. The Doctor and Jack were arguing, Rory was simply sat with them and Amy and Winter had gone to get Winter changed into something that would be a common site in the Vegas 1 night clubs.

Fawks had already changed into her white leather battle suit, tight white leather pants, a long sleeved white top with a snug black leather waist coat that accentuated her curves, her mask, her hat and long leather coat were slung across the back of the couch.

"She gets to go because with her at Winter's side, Winter can most definitely get in."

"I still say we leave Winter behind…" Fawks suggested.

"You couldn't get close to Tyler, they'll let you in but a criminal as famous as you, you won't even get near his body guard's body guards." The Doctor turned to Fawks.

"His body guards have body guards?" Rory asked. The Doctor nodded.

"You can't go Jack they'd kill you, repeatedly." Fawks said.

"You shouldn't go!" Jack argued. "Not only are you injured so you'd be slow in a fight,"

"It won't come to fighting." The Doctor interjected.

"But The Doctor's just said, they won't trust you, they'll have their eyes on you and Nemo the entire time!"

"It's a busy club they won't have enough eyes on because they won't assume anyone's stupid enough to try anything!" Fawks told him, her voice raising a little.

"You don't know that," Jack argued.

"Guys…" The Doctor tried to interrupt.

"What's your real problem Harkness?"

"You're in no state to keep her safe."

"I'm in perfect shape."

"Really?" Jack nudged her ribs with his foot and Fawks cried out, in a reflex action she caught his foot and tugged, yanking him off his chair. Jack stood over her and she stood to meet him.

"Hey now…" Rory said, standing as well.

"I saved her from the bird when I was in worse shape, I didn't see you running to her rescue." Fawks growled. "I'd put her life before mine any day. And that actually means something from me, seeing as I'm not quite that immortal." Fawks growled. Jack bristled with anger and his fists bunched up.

"What did you say?"

She turned away from him and grabbed her water bottle and drank some, taking a calming breath.

"Look. Alright." Fawks began. "I get it, you love her, you want her to be safe all the time, I understand I feel the exact same way, but be honest with yourself, if she goes with you you'll both be shot on sight. At least this way we've got a minutely better chance." Jack sighed, and then reluctantly nodded. Fawks held out her hand.

"Truce?"

Jack smiled and shook it.

"And just think, the sooner we get my strap working, the sooner she's all yours again." Fawks smiled. The Doctor grinned.

"Good, all friends again and just in time for…" He stopped talking as Amy walked into the library.

"Ta-da!" She said triumphantly turning to show an empty door way. Amy frowned and went back out the door. "Hey! Get in here."

"No." Winter called back. "I look like a hooker."

"You look fine, besides, The Doctor said you're meant to blend in."

"No way, it's embarrassing."

"Will you get yourself in here?" Amy growled.

"No!"

Amy left the room and they heard a muffled scuffling sound before she returned looking slightly flustered.

"Ta-da, take two!" She said, turning and this time stood in the door way was Winter. Jack's jaw dropped and Fawks' gasped, but with a water bottle in her mouth she inhaled a load of water, resulting in a small scale coughing fit. The Doctor patted her on the back as she settled down. Winter was glaring at Amy, who looked insanely smug.

"Rory!" Amy snapped.

"Sorry," Rory apologized taking his eyes off Winter. Fawks recovered enough to actually take in what Winter was wearing. Thigh high black leather boots with a heel so high Winter was taller than Fawks, very tight black denim jean skirt, and covering her torso a deep purple lace up corset. Bare shoulders and a smattering of make-up, her eyes highlighted with smoky eye shadow.

"Can I have a jacket." Winter growled. Amy rolled her eyes and nodded. Winter stalked across the room and grabbed the Doctor's tweed coat from where it had been flung over the cushion

"Not that one, that's-" the Doctor's eyes widened at the look she shot him, 'Never mind then.' She pulled the jacket over her shoulders and wrapped it tight around herself.

"I call dibs, she's in my room tonight!" Fawks said quickly. That was enough to break Jack's trance.

"What? That's not fair, you'll have been with her all evening."

"I don't care, look at those bo-"

"Rachel!" The Doctor cut her off.

"I was going to say boots." Fawks smirked. "But them too Doc," Winter tutted.

"We tried to get her in stilettos," At that Winter growled. "They were they best I could do."

"I love them," Jack said.

"Completely." Fawks agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**This one once again maostly Bad2Wolf2Mcgee and her epic-ness so woop for them :D**

**Total-animal-lover : Sorry about no reply last chapter, your review for 8 came in after I had posted 9 so my bad :P Thank you :D yeah, I didn't know rockstars and criminals went together, either, apparently Fawks thinks so though :D **

**Ziggymia123: They've been pretty regular anyway but I mean I'm not in school till Tues so they might slow down a little then :\ Same, I love writing Winter, she's awesomeness and with Jack and Fawks both in love with her, it can lead to some fun :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Would you listen to me?" Winter nudged Fawks as they headed towards a large multi-story building with lights flashing through every window.

'Yeah, yeah, we get in we have a 'fight', I storm off, you get into the V.I.P section and then I wait for you outside while you rob his socks off. I've got it now would you just relax.' She happily flung an arm across Winter's shoulders.

"I can't help being nervous, every time I go out with you something bad happens." Fawks laughed as they neared the doorway and led Winter up some curving steps. They passed along a long line of punters all of whom gave them disgruntled looks as they ignored the obvious queue. Winter glanced back over her shoulder and sighed at the blackness behind her, no matter the danger it would have brought, she would have like to have seen Jack supporting her.

The man at the doorway wasn't quite what she had expected. He was about the same size as a three year old, the tall podium he stood on allowed him to look into their eyes but it was difficult to not to show her surprise at such a physical job being carried out by such a tiny man. He took one look at Fawks and gave a lascivious grin before waving an arm for them to enter. Fawks waved off the grumbles from the line of customers who had yet to make it inside and pulled Winter through the door.

'So?' Fawks grinned, turning to Winter, 'What do you think?' The younger woman turned on the spot, taking in the sporadic lights that flashed in every direction, so brightly she was sure that if she was to stand to close it would blind her. The air was hot, stifling, and she felt slightly dirty just standing in the doorway. She shook her head trying to get some fresh air into her face and to distort the blaring music that had been pumped up to near deafening levels. This was ridiculous, why did people come here? All she could see was couples 'dirty dancing' and chugging back unknown amounts of hyper vodka.

'Erm.' She replied, unsure of how Fawks would take her answer. In the end she didn't even ask for one, instead she pulled Winter into the sweaty masses of dancers and grinned.

'What do you say?' she screamed over the noise, 'bit of fun before we get on.' Winter shook her head. She was good with fun, she loved fun. But fun was a silly dance at a wedding or running from and alien creature with one leg tied to Jack's, not grinding against sweat covered aliens in the den of one of the biggest and most dangerous criminals in the present planetary system. However seeing as her voice would most likely break were she to shout this over to Fawks, Winter decided to leave her answer at a shake of the head.

'Oh alright then.'

She began to drag her closer to the V.I.P section and Winter steeled her face for the grand performance to come.

'I can't believe you would say that!' Winter yelled at Fawks.

'It wasn't meant to upset you I just meant…' She replied, catching on.

'After all I've done for you, I left my family, my home and you treat me like this.'

'What about me? I gave up everything to be with you and you never once acknowledged that!' Fawks flung her hand down as she screamed and the crowds parted. Winter gestured wildly to the other side of the room.

'Well why don't you run off and get it back then if it meant so much to you.'

'You know what I think I will.' Fawks stormed off across the room but not before she sent an inconspicuous wink in Winter's direction.

'Trouble with your friend?' A quick turn and a glance up introduced Winter to the next part of her plan. A guard. She sniffed but glared up at him.

'Yeah but that's old news. I'm free from that crap now. If you'll excuse me I'm going to find someone to go home with.' She got two meters away before she felt a hand on her arm.

'Come with me.'

Fawks watched from afar as Winter was taken under the rope of the V.I.P section. The grin that had covered her face, slid off like water and she bit her lip violently. She hated this, now all she could do was sit and wait for something to happen. With a heavy sigh she took a sip of the strawberry flavoured drink in her hand and kept her eyes on the door. This was a bad idea, anything could go wrong, everything could go wrong. Tyler was a creep. An evil sick creep.

_**Relax. Winter is clever, she'll be fine**_. Fawks thought to herself. Taking a long drag of her drink.

* * *

><p>The V.I.P room wasn't all that big, in fact it was at least half the size of the previous room but, to Winter's joy, it was much quieter. The music could still be heard thumping through the walls but it was dulled down enough that speech was possible. Well, if she had someone to speak to that is.<p>

'All right ladies, line up.'

Winter looked up at the woman who had just walked in. She was stick thin, with silvery blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun. All the women in the room without partners at their side began to make their way up to a line at the front of the room. Winter leaned over to the man standing a foot or two away from her and asked.

"What are they lining up for?"

"To be chosen." The man replied as if it was obvious.

"Chosen?"

"Where are you from girl? Chosen by Tyler as his guest of honour, for the night." The emphasis on 'for the night' wasn't lost on Winter. She frowned, this hadn't been part of the plan. If she wasn't 'chosen' then all of this work would have been in vain. She sighed and walked forward a little, before she could get into the line a man appeared at the doorway. Trim, suave and rather good looking, he swept back his oiled hair and straightened his tie.

"Ladies." He greeted. One particularly thin girl fainted dead away and Winter rolled her eyes. Really, this guy hadn't a patch on Jack in his RAF uniform.

"I see with have a straggler." She looked up to see Tyler looking right at her and realized she still hadn't made it into the line. The other women sneered at her and sniggered. Well, she'd already made a fool of herself, may as well work it into the plan.

"Oh, I'm not a straggler, I just object to lining up like I'm on display at a butchers." The women gasped and giggled until Tyler turned on them.

"Silence!" they shut up instantly and he turned back to Winter.

"And what, do they call you?" he asked, his voice soft and dangerous.

"Sophia." She replied, not missing a beat. Her old cover name fell out of her mouth without a thought.

"Tell me, Sophia. Have you always been this, strong willed?" She walked closer to him and looked right into his eyes.

"I just know what I want." He stared at her for a few moments before bursting into a loud laugh.

"It appears I have found my honourable guest for tonight." He told the crowd. The women in the line were shocked by the news. Two burst into tears one had to be restrained by her friends and several walked away in a huff. Tyler ignored them and took her arm in his. Winter smiled but underneath concentrated on keeping her composure. A few more hours of this and she could get onto the next stage of her plan.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review x<span>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go guys :P**

**Ziggymia123: Thank you :D I think it flows well too, the awesomeness of Bad2Wolf2Mcgee's writing helps :P Yeah, Fawks is ten times cooler she's just not got the money to flaunt it, enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Fawks was getting anxious. As much as she wanted to go home to see her friends, to find her son, she had secretly been harbouring a slight hope that the plan wouldn't work. She was torn, Winter or Kam, the same choice John had been harboured with, someone who you fell in love with, or someone who you loved without choice, a child.

She had seen them. Tyler and Winter, they had stood at one of the windows to the V.I.P lounge and she had spotted them. The deeper Win got the more danger she was in and it was all to get her home.

How could she have been so selfish to put her own lover's life a risk just for the possibility of maybe getting a crystal. Winter shouldn't have to do this for her, it wasn't fair. With a growl she threw back her drink and slammed the glass onto the table so hard it shattered. She got off the seat and began to make her way across the room to the mauve rope that barred her way to her girl.

"You can't go in there." A large man with a bulbous head held his hand out to stop her. Fawks sighed and shrugged the hand off looking up at the man. His gaze hardened as he realized who he was talking to and he drew himself up to full height. She opened her mouth to tell him where to stick it but something caught her eye.

Up above her, at the top of the steps to the V.I.P area she saw a mop of blonde hair. The thin frame and purposeful walk was so familiar, was it him? Atsu? The boy turned slightly and she could see a bundle in his arms. Kam? It was Kam! Kam was here! He just in front of her. She had to get in there. Now.

Without a second thought she threw the guard down to the ground and sped up the stairs. She barrelled into the V.I.P crowd and spun the blonde haired man around. He looked back at her affronted as she realized. It wasn't him. The bundle moved and she pulled the blanket away from a small Barcelonan dog. Its nose-less snout recoiled from her touch and she backed away in shock. The whole room was looking at her and the guards all had weapons aimed at her head.

She had blown it. She had to get Winter out. Now.

Someone grabbed her and she attempted to throw them off.

"Winter! Winter!" she yelled spinning around and coming to a stop when the young woman appeared in front of her.

"Trust you to cause an almighty scene." Winter glared at her. Tyler stepped forward from the shadows and looked down at the pair of them.

"You know each other I see."

Fawks opened her mouth to growl 'get your hands off my girl' but Winter replied for her.

"This is the girlfriend I told you about, the last one." She turned her attention back to Fawks. "I thought I'd made it clear. It's over, I don't want to see you again and If you're going to continue to cause a scene then I'll ask Tyler to have you thrown out. Now go downstairs and drown your sorrows in vodka before I shoot you myself."

Fawks' mouth remained open. She was still keeping up the act, and she was rocking it. Fawks didn't know whether to be worried or impressed. She backed off, steadily making her way to the bottom of the stairs, on the last step two guards grabbed her arms. She let them drag her out into the street and hardly flinched when they threw her to the floor and kicked her for good measure. As she pulled herself off the ground and clumsily made her way back to the TARDIS she glanced back at the building. All the arguing and work to get herself a place at Winter's side and the poor girl was still on her own. This was bad, this was very very bad.

Jack was going to kill her. Scratch that, he was going to pull out her innards and hang them like a banner.

* * *

><p>This was the moment she'd been waiting for. Hours of following that slimy git around and it all came down to this ten minutes of alone time in his quarters. They were extensive and modern with little that looked particularly comfortable and no family pictures or trinkets. She took a few steps back as she entered the main room. Standing in the corner was a meter long cage on a plinth. Inside the cage, chained like a parrot to a small stand, was a small dragon. Only a foot tall with burgundy scales and a caramel belly. She approached slowly and watched as it spat little flick of fire. It wasn't aggressive but she still felt rather wary, without thinking she unhooked the latch of the cage and reached in stroking the creature with care. It shivered and ruffled it's skin, blowing little smoke rings from its nose. A sudden thought occurred and she pulled back, she had a mission to complete. She pulled the draws open one by one, examining each before sliding them back in exactly the right manner. Each cupboard was checked, each book pulled out of the shelf every mattress lifted. Nothing. She sighed and sat down on the bed. All that work and nothing to show for it. And how the hell was she going to get out now? There was no way she was going to sleep with this overgrown slime ball.<p>

Looking up at the room Winter frowned. There was a large picture on the wall, a portrait of Tyler himself. Surely not? She hopped up from the bed and pulled the painting off the wall, laughing to herself at the first sight of the hidden draws. She thanked her stars they didn't have locks and pulled them out one by one. Gems of all different sizes and colours, Which one was it? She frowned to herself and shrugged taking two of every stone and placing them in a small black pouch. She heard the door at the other end of the apartment rattle and hurriedly pushed the draw back in, replacing the painting and shoving the gems into her pocket.

Tyler strode in and she smiled at him trying to judge his mood. She could always just smack him over the head with an ornament, or just smother him until he passed out. The only problem being that she was certain she wasn't strong enough. He held out a hand and pulled her closer. Spinning her around onto the bed and climbing on top, pinning her to the mattress.

"Fawks' little visit got me thinking." He told her as he kissed his way up her neck. She held back a shudder and answered with a half interested hum.

"She seemed quite worried for you." Winter resisted the urge to roll her eyes and concentrated on finding a way to get out before things went too far. "Why was she worried Winter?"

"I haven't a clue." She realized her mistake to late. She had told him her name was Sophia, and yet answered to Winter. Her grinned and held up a small silver device pressing a button down as a familiar conversation flooded the room.

"_Would you listen to me?' _

'_Yeah, yeah, we get in we have a 'fight', I storm off, you get into the V.I.P section and then I wait for you outside while you rob his socks off. I've got it now would you just relax.' _

"_I can't help being nervous, every time I go out with you something bad happens."_ Fawks' laugh echoed eerily around the room and Winter stared up at the eyes of the monster above her.

He chuckled and bent his head down, biting into the soft flesh just above her corset. She held back a whimper of pain and fear and he looked back up at her.

"You're going to take a little message to Fawks for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Faster updates :D <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**You may most likely be getting two today, this and then maybe one after Doctor Who tonight :D Because you may not get one tomorrow because I'm going to a friends birthday tonight and may not get too you for being *ill* ;) **

**Ziggymia123 : Definitely not… I think when Fawks saw who she thought was Atsu and Kam she didn't think through the technicalities of it being actually Kam. Like you said, it's AU so I don't think he could have been there but she didn't think at all. She just sort of panicked.**

**Total-animal-lover : It would have been a good plan… Like I said ^^ there, Fawks didn't even think of other possibilities, she should have but she panicked, and reacted like a grief stricken mother would have any way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Two hours later Winter stumbled up against the TARDIS. She winced painfully and took in a deep breath. She had to change. She had to get out of this top. With her teeth gritted she mentally begged the doors to unlock. She heard a quiet click and pushed the door open stepping through into the console room. Fawks and Jack jumped to their feet. Amy pinched Rory who snapped awake and the Doctor looked up from the console worriedly. Fawks barged over and opened her arms wide but Winter held up a hand and flinched back. Without a word she walked past Amy and Rory and headed off to her bedroom.

She ripped the corset off quickly, replacing it with normal underwear and one of Jack's shirts. Her skirt and boots were discarded and replaced by some drawstring PJ bottoms and the make-up was scrubbed from her face until there was no trace of it. She took the gems in her hand and slowly re-entered the console room. No one had moved, not even Fawks who still stood by the door as if waiting for her to come back in with a different reaction. Winter chucked the bag of gems to the Doctor and he narrowed his eyes at her. She sat down gingerly on the pilot's seat and watched him pour the many coloured jewels into his hand he held up a light green one and nodded.

"This is it."

Winter relaxed, so it hadn't been in vain. She made to get up but stopped when Fawks spoke.

"Why won't you look at me?" Winter closed her eyes in frustration. She just wanted to go to bed. To forget everything that had happened.

"Please look at me." The demon begged. "You did it. You're ok."

Winter snorted.

"You think." She opened her eyes and looked at the speechless girl. "You blew my cover."

Fawks nodded.

"I'm sorry but, you covered it up well, we made it." Winter growled and forced herself to stand up, angrily facing the demon.

"No I bloody didn't." Fawks stopped dead. "I got up there and found the gems, then he came in and played me a tape. A tape he only went looking for because some stupid, overprotective woman decided to burst into the V.I.P section calling me fucking WINTER!"

Fawks' mouth dropped open.

"So this is how the scene pans out. The once excellent plan suddenly goes up in a flash because not only does he know that I'm there to rob him of something but he knows I'm league with you and you've been chucked out of the fucking club! What the hell were you thinking you IDIOT!"

Fawks' eyes began to gloss over with moisture.

"I'm sorry, I thought, I thought I saw Kam and, I, I just panicked."

"You spent so long sulking in your room." Winter yelled at her, "Going on and on about me needing protection in there. Well you were right. I needed protection all right. From your childish attitude towards situations like that!"

Everyone was silently watching, unsure of what to make of the situation. Fawks' head dropped.

"What the hell has he got against you anyway?"

"I don't know." Fawks replied. To everyone's surprise. Winter laughed, but it was a cold, mirthless laugh. It echoed around the TARDIS walls and she shook her head.

"No," her smile dropped into possibly the most frightening glare she had ever made. "No." she repeated. "I'm not going to let you lie to me. I'm not going to stand here and put up with you lying through your teeth after all of that." She reached up to the top button of the shirt she had thrown on and began undoing them.

"What are you doing?" Fawks asked quietly.

"I have a message for you, from him."

"I don't understand."

"Maybe once you see it you will." Winter replied. Peeling the shirt off her skin. Fawks took a step back against the door of the TARDIS and Jack's hands curled into fists so tight that the skin around his knuckles turned white. Amy's hand flew up to her mouth and the Doctors eyes glazed over with rage. For there, carved into Winter's stomach, was a note.

"_Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop,  
><em>_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock,  
><em>_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,  
><em>_And down will come baby, cradle and all."_

Fawks couldn't take her eyes of it. No one could. Winter's glare bored into her soul as she hissed.

"This may serve as a warning to the Proud and Ambitious, who climb so high that they generally fall at last." She repeated, "that's what he told me. NOW try and tell me you don't know why he hates you." She turned on her heel and fled from the room pulling the shirt back on and hurling herself into her room. With a choked sob she pulled herself across the room to the long mirror and sat on the floor, staring at her exposed and bloody skin. The bite mark stood out starkly against her pale skin and she hung her head in shame.

Gentle arms surrounded her shoulders and she leaned back against Jack. He shushed quietly as she cried heavily into his shoulder, in all her time working for Torchwood she had never been so terrified. The fear only seemed to really hit home as she realized she was safely wrapped up in Jack's embrace. The pain of being held down as that monster carved word after word, slowly, into her skin, had been almost too much to bare and yet somehow she was here and so was he.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monster. <strong>_Was Fawks' only thought. She had to leave, she had to go now, get away. From here, from Winter, before she hurt her, before she killed her. Fawks turned to leave but a hand caught her shoulder and twisted her round into Jack's very hard fist. It met her jaw solidly and she recoiled backwards, her back hitting the wall of the TARDIS hard, her wing twisted uncomfortably at the contact with the wooden door. Jack left it at that and rushed to follow Winter.

"I'm justifying you deserved that," The Doctor said.

"I deserve worse." Fawks muttered. "I need to leave." She said.

"Where would you go?"

"Anywhere. Some place where monsters can't hurt anyone else." Fawks snarled, she turned to the door and went to open it.

"Fawks." The Doctor grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"I can't stay here, not when whatever I do hurts the people I love," Fawks said, blinking away tears. The Doctor gave her a sympathetic look and Amy walked and grabbed Fawks' hand dragging her to her room.

"I'm the worst person in the history of ever." Fawks muttered, sliding down the wall, curling her knees up to her chest. "Everything they say about me is true." She laughed bitterly. Amy sat down by her side.

"Cold hearted dangerous monster who hurts or kills anyone who gets close." Fawks said.

"I don't believe that." Amy told her.

"You don't know me."

"I've seen you after the last few days," Amy told her. "When you've been with your old family, when you've been with Winter."

Fawks flinched at her name, more and more waves of pain flowing through her, Winter's cuts, her pain.

_**It's all my fault**_. She thought.

"Anyone whose seen you around them, around her. No one could call you cold hearted," Amy said.

"She hates me. I mean, she has every right to," Fawks shook her head, running her hands through her hair, almost pulling it out as a sob ripped through her.

"I wish I had died, it would have saved so much pain." Fawks said.

"Don't say that," Amy said.

"It's true, if I had died I would never have come here, Winter would be happy with Jack and this never would have happened. God. I'm the most disgusting creature on the god forsaken planet, I'm worse than Tyler any day…" Fawks buried her head in her lap and Amy put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Review xx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Change of plan, one just before Doctor Who as I'm going out straight after, may not get one tomow, depends on how many of you review :P**

**Ziggymia123 : Yup, the feelings totally mutualm and I'm not entirely sure, Bad2Wolf2Mcgee had the message and I think it may be to do with Fawks' successfulness.**

**Total- animal-lover : I know, Fawks despite her own beliefs, isn't perfect and it was her fault poor winter : (**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"It's alright. It's Ok, you're going to be Ok." Winter grasped at Jack wildly finding purchase on his shoulders. "It's alright."

"No, no it's not alright." She told him as she heaved herself off the floor and stumbled across the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find her." She replied, tumbling out of the room. Jack took off after her, wrapping his arm around Winter's waist to steady her.

"Ok, Ok, slow down, we'll get there."

As soon as they did Winter pushed the door to Fawks' room open and swept inside.

Amy and Fawks were sat on the floor in the far corner. The demon looked dreadful, her eyes red, her hair matted from pulling at it and scrunching it in her hands, she had a split lip that was slowly bleeding leaving a crimson trail down her chin and her arms sore from where she had dragged her nails along the skin.

"I'm not angry at you." Winter told her. The words seemed to pour out of her mouth and Fawks gave her a disbelieving smirk.

"Yeah right."

"I'm not." She repeated.

"I am." Jack commented. Winter hushed him and steadily made her way across the room. Kneeling down to the older woman's height.

"I'm angry at me."

Fawks looked confused but Winter continued, ignoring the look.

"Because given the choice to put myself in that situation again…I know that I would do it…For you." Winter leaned forward and wiped away some of the blood on Fawks' chin with her thumb. The demon flinched at the contact, looking away from Winter's eyes.

"You shouldn't. I'm a horrible person. You should hate me."

"The opposite, actually. Else I wouldn't have volunteered myself for the job. I don't hate you,"

"I don't believe you, everyone else does, I do. You have just cause to,"

"Fine then." Winter told her. "I'll just show you."

She stood up and let Jack steady her as they headed off towards the console room. Once inside Winter turned to the main panels and began pulling levers. She felt Fawks' eyes on her back and heard a quiet.

"You never let me drive."

She concentrated on driving, pulled the screen around to face herself and nodded.

"Stay here."

Fawks took a look up at the screen and gasped. "Oh hell no, why are we in Tyler's place."

Winter was already outside and Fawks headed over to the door but it wouldn't open.

"I wouldn't bother." The Doctor told her as he leant on the railings next to one of the doors. "The TARDIS will always do what she says over you lot." Fawks growled and headed back onto the main platform.

"Then what do we do?"

"Well for a start you can say hello to your new friend." Everyone spun around to see Winter her arm stretched out and perched on top of it. The foot tall, Burgundy and caramel dragon from Tyler's apartment.

"Is that?" Fawks breathed.

"A reptilian hybrid with fire expelling abilities." The Doctor confirmed. "I guess you could call it a dragon." Winter smiled at the creature who nuzzled into her face, little flicks of fire spurted over her face drying up the tears that had stained her cheeks.

"His name's Fredrick." She told them, pausing for thought, "Well it is now." With several purposeful strides she took the dragon up to the congregation. "And he's for you." She held up Fawks' arm and Fredrick hopped along onto his new mistress. He spread his impressive wings as he settled.

Fawks looked from the dragon to Winter.

The younger girl looked to Jack with a look of determination. With a resigned sigh he let go of her waist. Winter stumbled forwards and took a hold of Fawks' hand.

The two walked back down the halls until they reached Fawks' room, Winter went and sat on the trampoline.

"The Doctor will have my manipulator fixed in no time now, I'll be gone in a few hours," Fawks told her, not meeting Winter's eyes. How could she, she didn't deserve her forgiveness, her love, none of it. Frederick slinked off Fawks' shoulder and flew up onto the hammock higher up in the room.

"I meant it, you know." Winter said quietly. "I'm not angry at you."

"You should be, you're too kind with me, you should have kicked me out told me you hate me and that you never want to see me again."

"That's not true."

"I'm so, so, sorry Win. There's nothing I wouldn't give to be able to go back and redo it, I'd give anything for you. Unfortunately it took something like this for me to realize it and you've already been hurt."

"I know." Winter smiled. "You're rash and stupid and quite possibly the most dangerous person I've met."

Fawks hung her head, shame and sorrow radiating from her, Winter reached for her and forced her to look up.

"I love you anyway."

"I love you too," Fawks whispered, she leaned forward slowly and gently pressed her lips to Winter's.

Winter felt Fawks' hot breath in her mouth but something more, a sense, or a feeling washed over her, like when you drink a cup of tea on a cold morning, sweet and warming, it washed through her with the slightest taste of candyfloss in her mouth. Fawks pulled back and her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed hard.

Winter looked down at her in panic, hopping off the trampoline in surprise, she wasn't hurting, she pulled her shirt up to see the words that had been previously carved there healing over into almost nothing, there was the slightest of scars that could just be made out. She looked down at the demon to see blood forming under her top, she pulled it up to show the nursery rhyme carved into Fawks' flesh instead.

"Fawks." Winter shook her. She lay unmoving on the floor. "Fawks! Wake up! Wake up!"

* * *

><p><strong>We've not had a real cliff hanger for ages, you deserve one, even Bad2Wolf2Mcgee doesn't know what's happening : )<strong>

**Review x**


	14. Chapter 14

**I feel so unbelievably tired, but you lot are lovely and I'm using this also as a little bit of bribery on Bad2Wolf2Mcgee who has never seen this chapter, she knows nothing of it :D So this one's for you :D Important A/N at the end :P**

**Ziggymia123 : I swear to god I'm going to fit what the yak into this story somewhere if it kills me :D A little bit of torture is good for the soul but seeing as you all asked so nice…**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Yes, because you've never been mean with horrible cliff hangers or cryptic clues IN MY OWN STORY WHICH I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND! :P anyway, this is for you, and you're epicness, enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"But how did she do it?" Was Amy's voice, so far away, almost as if hearing it underwater.

"She can heal herself by soaking up energy, but I didn't think she could do it to others." The Doctor's voice.

"Then why did she get her wounds." Jack or maybe Rory? The voice was too far away to tell anything but they were masculine.

"I don't know," The Doctor said, there was a noise of the sonic screwdriver running up and down.

"As far as I can tell she switched some of her own energy with Winter's."

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"I think it means, for an unknown period of time Winter is going to have accelerating healing abilities."

"And her?" Jack, definitely Jack.

"Well, I'm not sure, but if I were to guess, I'd say she got some TARDIS."

Fawks frowned. And reality came to her from a squeeze of her hand. Someone had been holding it.

"I'm getting sick of sitting at your bedside," Winter's voice rang out clear at her side.

"Ugh… what happened?" She groaned. Looking up into a pair of purple eyes.

"You took away my pain." Winter said quietly.

"Only fair, I was the one who caused it." Fawks replied. Sitting up, god, she felt awful. Winter pushed her back down.

"You're hurt. Lie down." She said. Fawks looked around, they were in Winter's room.

"What were you saying?" She asked.

"You healed Winter, by switching some of your energy for hers, so she can heal, for god knows how long as well as you can."

"Don't test that theory, though," Jack said.

"And me?"

"Well along with Winter's recent injuries," Fawks looked down at herself, a thick bandage was wrapped around her stomach. And there was a clear bite mark on her chest.

"We think you got some TARDIS." Winter said, tapping her head.

"How? It's behind a barrier."

"You know when there's a fire, and it's in a shut room," The Doctor said. "But then you open a door and it jumps from one place to the other."

"So, the TARDIS jumped?" Fawks said.

"Not quite, like you said, there's a barrier in Winter's head, so when you opened the link hardly anything got through, the barrier is still there but there'll be some in your head to, just a spark or, a ghost of a spark." The Doctor said. Shining the sonic in Fawks' eyes. She waved him off.

"Brilliant. More things in my head, just what I need." She grumbled. She tried to sit up again and Winter growled. Actually growled.

"Looks like you got a demon personality trait too," Fawks smirked. Winter rolled her eyes.

"We need to go fix your strap," Jack said, looking between Winter and Fawks. He nodded out the door and Winter turned and mimed a silent "Thank you," As they left.

"How do you feel?" Fawks asked Winter.

"Fantastic. You?"

"Crap, but I've had worse, I got hit by a train and survived, so I'll be ok." Fawks rolled onto her stomach.

"Are you sure that's clever?" Winter asked, gesturing to the cuts on her stomach.

"Meh, I don't care. Why am I only in underwear?"

"We had to check any damage, and please, it's not like you mind." Winter smiled.

"That's not what I meant, I meant why's it only me in underwear?" Fawks smirked.

"You're hurt." Winter sighed, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"So, just be gentle with me," Fawks smirked, pulling Winter closer. "Besides, I'm leaving, and as I distinctly remember, I didn't get last lay, last time. So…"

* * *

><p>"You know, you didn't have to do that?" Winter said, her hands running over the bandages wrapped around Fawks' stomach, Winter was curled into Fawks' side, her head resting on the older woman's shoulder. The demon opened her tired eyes and looked at Winter, amused.<p>

"I thought you liked it when I-"

"Not that." Winter laughed, pinching Fawks' hip lightly.

"Oh, so you do like it when I-"

"I'll hit you in a second," Winter laughed. Fawks smiled and leaned her head on top of Winter's.

"You didn't have to heal me," She said.

"Yes I did," Fawks said, "you deserve more, but that's the most I could do with what I had. Besides, you got me a dragon. I felt bad, I didn't get you anything."

"Yes, because you never get me presents." Winter said sarcastically, holding up her bracelet that couldn't be removed. Fawks smiled.

"Speaking of presents I made you something, but it's in my trousers, and they're all the way over there…" She turned and pouted at Winter.

"You want me to go over and get them, don't you." Winter deadpanned.

"Well, I am injured." Fawks nodded, biting back a smile.

"Rubbish," Winter sighed, climbing out of bed, dragging the sheets with her and padding to the clothes folded on the chair. "You just want to see me walk across the room naked,"

"That too," Fawks laughed. "In the back pocket. And why on earth do you have a toga?" Winter turned and hung on the back of the door was her purple toga.

"You sent me to Rome," Winter said. Turning and giving the demon a playful glare.

"You always wanted to go to Rome."

"Not Ancient Rome."

"Oh…My bad, universal travel is hard to do," Fawks smiled.

Winter dug in Fawks' pocket and pulled out a small blue velvet ring box.

Fawks laughter echoed in the room,

"Relax," She chuckled. "I'm not asking you to marry me, god, the look on your face then." She laughed, tugging Winter back down next to her.

"It's a comm. ring." Fawks said, opening the lid of the box. Showing a small silver ring, with three pale green gems embedded in the metal.

"The gems are shards of my broken Time Crystal," Fawks explained. "it matches mine." Fawks said, holding up her hand to show her wearing an identical ring. Winter noticed something she hadn't before. On the inside of Fawks arm was a tattoo, wrote in elegant letters was

Gaeaf. Followed by a single violet snowflake.

"You've got my name tattooed in Welsh on your arm." Winter smiled. Fawks looked at her arm.

"Oh, yeah, I got that ages ago. I was bored, and I missed you. Anyway…" Fawks held the box to Winter.

"You hate rings." she said, nodding to the one on Fawks' finger. As she slid it onto her right hand.

"Yeah, but I'd wear anything for you." Fawks said. "Now it works a little bit like a manipulator. In which if you take it off, it will send a message to me and I'll think you're dead so do me and my heart a favour, keep it on, or if you are taking it off, tell me first and when you put it back on let me know your ok. Because I'll be panicking constantly if you don't."

"It works both ways right?"

"Of course." Fawks said.

"How does it work?"

"Simple, if you take it off, my ring will heat up, and vice versa."

"And how will I tell you?"

"Try rubbing the stones." Fawks smiled. Winter looked confused but did it anyway. With a buzz a hologram of Fawks popped up in front of her and waved.

Winter looked to her side where Fawks was waving, she laughed and rubbed the stones again and the hologram disappeared.

"It'll beep if you're getting a message. If you need me, for anything whatsoever. A laugh, a cry, a quickie behind the shed because you're bored of Jack,"

Winter nudged her playfully.

"Anything, any trouble anything at all, I'm here, I'll drop anything and come to you. I promise. I've learned from my mistake this time, I can't lose you, even when I'm not around, you have to be."

Winter smiled and leaned over, kissing Fawks on the cheek.

"And if I ever see or hear anything about Kam. I'll let you know," Winter said, admiring the silver ring.

"If I can't get here to him, and you find him-"

"Of course I'll look after him." Winter smiled before Fawks' even finished.

"You know, I'm thinking that somewhere in a universe far away there's an us that are genuinely together."

"Another life," Winter mused, leaning against her.

"In another life, I would be your girl." Fawks sang softly.

"We'd keep all our promises,

Be us against the world,"

"In another life, I would make you stay," Winter continued.

"So I don't have to say you were,

The one that got away."

"Sap." Winter laughed, hugging her.

"Yeah, but only for you."

* * *

><p>"Right." The Doctor said as the TARDIS landed. "Here we are, Blorox 9. The world biggest space harbour."<p>

"Brilliant." Fawks said, looking around the busy harbour. Fredrick rustled his wings on her shoulder.

She made her way out of the TARDIS and was followed by the rest of the Time travellers. She hugged the Doctor as he passed her her manipulator.

"Thanks, Old man." She grinned. Strapping it onto her arm.

She caught Amy and Rory in a hug with a smile and turned finally to Jack and Winter. Fredrick with a small rustle hopped onto Winter and curled around her before jumping back onto Fawks. She held her hand out to Jack.

"Still mad at me, Captain?"

"I'm always mad at you." He said, disregarding her handshake and pulling her into a crushing hug.

"Truce?" Jack asked.

"For now." Fawks smiled. She turned to Winter.

"You'd think we'd be pro at this by now." Fawks smiled sadly.

Winter stood forward and wrapped her in a huge hug, kissing her gently.

"You're not going back, are you?" Winter whispered.

"Not yet." Fawks shook her head, pulling back with her hands on Winter's shoulders. "I'm not ready yet, I'm still a little lost. But, thanks to you, I'm on my way."

"Are we going to see you again?"

"Definitely," Fawks winked. "Anything, remember," She smiled. Kissing the ring on Winter's hand. "And I don't know about you, but I'm full of more adventures."

"Goodbye, Fawks." Winter smiled, stepping back into Jack.

"Until the next time." Fawks grinned. She typed in a few commands on her manipulator and a glow echoed behind her.

"Oh, and Jack." She said, before she turned into the light. "Can I be Maid of Honour?" She grinned before turning back into the light with her mask on, her hat low and the dragon sat on her shoulder. The light disappeared with an echo of her laughter and everyone turned to Jack with expecting looks.

Jack looked down at Winter's raised eyebrows.

"Nothing." He assured her. "Really, nothing, no idea what she was going on about." Jack said quickly, looking between the Time Travellers. "So who wants to go look at the ships." He said with bravado heading of to the port.

The Time travellers shared a smile before following the captain. Winter looked at where the demon had disappeared to.

"Troublesome." Winter smiled, shaking her head and rushing to catch up with Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah I got another mostly unremovable piece of jewellery on Winter, who cares ;)<strong>

**_(Jack will)_ Fawks! shh. Right, sorry…**

**This was where this story was originally going to end and I was going to go into a new one, however, now it's not, Fawks' journey is going to continue from here as she's still got a few lessons to learn and as she told Winter, she's still a little lost, so, it will carry on here but it's just me Bad2Wolf2Mcgee is as much in the blue as the rest of you from now on :P However, I have my big exams coming up (apparently there important, GCSE's or something like that…) so the updates will be slower until 27th****June, my last exam and then we should be all up and running again, I have a basic plan and that its just finding the time to write up ideas into a readable sentence :P So, yeah, that's about it really oh! And Winter and Fawks' ring, there's a picture on my profile if you want to know :P And the song they were singing is not mine it belongs to Katy Perry, called The One that Got Away**

**Because i'm ill, Review? x :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so I said it would be a while but I have most of this in the already written out stage anyway and I don't have any work to do as I'm all prepared (feeling a sense of achievement) So, you're getting an update, you spoilt lovelies ;)**

**Total-animal-lover : Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy what I write, it means a lot that you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing :D Exams start in like 2 weeks so you may go some updates but they might be spaced out a bit :P**

**Ziggymia123 : Thanks, I'm not that nervous, I think I'll do fine :D I'm trying to fit it in as we speak, and I will try not to die as I do it ;) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : :D I can't believe how fast you've gone through day of the moon! A day, it was out for a day and you're done :P And Pirates next, Fawks is already filling my head with Winter in various pirate outfits, I've had to block her out… :P Glad I could help make yours both easier and harder, that's what you get for leaving confusing clues in my story :P As for Fawks and Jack, Fawks told me to tell you to tell him, (confusing much) that she's managed to do something he's not and get a ring on Win, good luck conveying that message ;) ;P **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Do you know where we are?" Fawks asked her companion. The small dragon on her shoulder merely looked at her as if to say. 'Of course I don't, I'm a dragon.'

"Of course you don't." Fawks sighed. "You're a dragon."

She looked around the green forest.

"Well, I'm well and truly bored here." Fawks sighed.

She flipped open the flap of her manipulator. A note slid out.

"Try not to get into too much trouble. Doctor."

Fawks smiled, rolling her eyes as she pressed in random commands. She wasn't looking to go anywhere in particular. She wasn't ready to go home and she wouldn't know where to even think about starting to look for Kam. She was just looking for an adventure, a bit of a laugh, some fun.

A glowing light flickered up in front of her and she stepped forward.

With the horrible sensation of being sucked into darkness and tugged and pulled in every direction she opened her eyes.

She was in a dark room, a very grand dark room with a four poster queen bed, gossamer fabric hanging around it, Fawks looked around the room, it was very big, no one was lay in the bed but it was dark outside the grand window.

She turned to explore but before she could something very hard hit her in the back of the head.

She fell forward hard and Frederick screeched and with a flap of his wings landed next to her. She rolled onto her back and looked up at her attacker, a pretty red haired woman stood over her with a metal bed pan clutched in her hands.

"Not the most dignified item I've been taken down with." Fawks groaned, rubbing her head, Fredrick hissed up at the woman and clambered onto Fawks' stomach in a protective stance.

"Who are you and what do you want!" The woman asked.

"Fawks and nothing, I'm here by complete accident. Freddie, it's alright," Fawks assured the small dragon. Fawks sat up and pulled the dragon back up across her shoulders, he hissed at the woman.

"What is that?"

"My dragon." Fawks said.

"How did you get in here, my chambers are the most secure in the entire palace."

"Like I said, Red," Fawks said, "Complete accident." She pulled her jacket up and showed her manipulator. The red haired woman's eyes went wide as she turned and screamed for guards.

"What?" Fawks yelped, turning and rushing to her feet as guards stampeded into the room.

"What did I do?"

"Time travel is not permitted in Bero."

"I…what?"

"You're going to have to come with us."

Fawks rolled her eyes as she reluctantly followed the guards. Too many to fight and successfully get away.

* * *

><p>Pacing her cell she growled to herself, she could easily pick the lock and get out but they'd taken her manipulator, and as for her location, Bero, she had no idea where that even was.<p>

She sat down on the stone bench of the small cell, Fredrick slinked from her shoulder and sat in front of her, he blew a small smoke ring up at her. Despite her bad mood Fawks smiled.

She had taken to the little charismatic dragon instantly, he was like her in some respects, the fact that he was proud and would sit on her shoulder and look around his surroundings like he owned them.

"Do you know where Bero is?"

He looked up at her and shook his head, jumping onto the bench next to her and setting his head on her lap.

"It's in the Anapat Region." Said a masculine voice, across from her was another cell and behind the barred windows was an old man.

"Why's time travel illegal?" Fawks asked, standing and nearing the bars of her cell.

"Centuries ago a pair time travellers came, two handsome young men with straps like yours, they came here, charmed their way into the hearts of the nation, hearts of the king at the time. And one evening whilst the royals were out to tea, robbed them clean. Everything, even a couple of the maids were stolen. A grave mistake of this world, letting the two men into our society. One of the girls taken was the daughter of a gypsy woman. And she blamed the royals for the loss of her daughter, and laid a curse open the city, that whenever a King is on the throne, no rain shall ever fall on Bero."

"Damn." Fawks said. "Wait, you say two handsome men with wrist straps?"

The man nodded.

"Was one, kind of short, black hair, posh red sort of French military jacket?"

The man nodded.

"And the other quite tall, cheek bones, a 100 watt smile and a regrettably epic jaw line?"

"Exactly as the legends described them."

"Twats." Fawks growled. "A curse?"

"Yes." The old man nodded.

"I don't believe in curses."

"How can you not?"

"Curses implies magic."

"Of course."

"And well, I don't believe in magic,"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not real. I believe in me, and what I can do for myself."

"You don't believe in the gods."

"Definitely not." Fawks shook her head. "If there are gods, they sure as hell don't look out for me, why should I believe in them?"

The old man smiled,

"That is refreshing to hear. Where are you from, time traveller?"

"Everywhere," Fawks said.

"A typical time traveller response," The man laughed.

"So tell me more about this curse, there's got to be a way to break it, and so what if there's a king."

"There hasn't been a queen for over 150 years."

"Who was the pretty red head who smacked me over the head with a bed pan then,"

"That would be Princess Vanessa," Said the old man.

"And she has highest security, because…?"

"We've not had rain on Bero, for centuries," The man explained, "And a while back a story came about that if it were to rain again the planet would go into chaos, the soil would simply wash away, the banks would break of old river channels and the world would flood."

"That's stupid."

"It is. But it's what the majority of the nation think. No one alive today has ever seen rain."

"So, you stop the princess being queen,"

"And that stops the rain."

"Damn, poor princess, if people believed that where I came from, Vanessa would be dead within seconds."

Fawks sat back on the bench.

"I'm not even meant to be here, though. It was an accident, I'd happily leave but they took my strap."

"Ah, I'm afraid it will have been incinerated." The old man said sadly. Fawks' stomach plummeted.

"What?" she said.

"Protocol." The old man said.

"My…manipulator,"

Fawks looked down at her feet. Her strap. It was a huge part of her, it was her transport and had been for years, since she was 13. She'd had her handy vortex manipulator for 14 years. And it had survived as much as her. The crystal inside it had only been replaced with Winter's painstakingly painful sacrifice. Incinerated.

"It might not have been though dear, they could have kept it in the royal collection."

"And where's that."

"You won't get in dear, you've got to be a knight."

"How does one become a knight?"

"Not by being behind bars." The man smiled.

"Hmm," Fawks mulled things over in her head. The wheels in her head began turning. She could be a criminal, she could be a mother. What was stopping her becoming a knight? The Demon cut into her thoughts.

_Your morals? Bad Attitude? Lack of respect toward authority? A multitude of things, you can't be serious, even for you, this is overly ambitious. _

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, a knight :D <strong>

**Review xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**You can thank Bad2Wolf2Mcgee for this, she wrote a little scene with Fawks in her story 'words have meaning, names have power' and I was inspired, you lot can easily do the same, I love reading what you write on my work, even if you've never wrote before I'd love to see you have a go, we've all got to start somewhere, go on have a go :P It doesn't have to be long or anything, I'd just love to see it :D The more I read, the more inspired I am, the more I write, the faster you get updated :D Have a go ;) I dare you :P**

**Total-animal-lover : I'm glad I made you laugh, that's one of the things I love doing most, seeing as Fawks is slightly crazy she does get into some situations, and I agree with the demon in this case, should be fun ;)**

**Ziggymia123: I'm glad you have faith, Fawks is thrilled at least one person believes in her, should be a fun ride seeing as she's not quite so moral in situations ;)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Glad you enjoyed it, and like I said, loved the little thing, soooo much its unbelievable. Hope you enjoy this too :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Fawks strolled confidently into the grand hall, Fredrick sat proudly on her shoulder as the two made their way to the throne at the end of the room. Two burly guards stood at her side but the two men seemed to give her a wide berth. After all, she was a well known master criminal.

"Ah," Said the man on the throne, Fawks looked up in shock. It was the man from the prison cell.

"What?" She blinked up at him and he gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry my dear, I had to know how you got in." He said. Fawks grinned up at him, she hadn't known the king for that long but he seemed like a good man.

"So my strap hasn't been incinerated."

"Dear god no," He said. "That would be a crime for the world, burning your manipulator. It's in the vaults, but the law stands, you can only be a knight if you want it."

"And go on then, how does one become a knight."

"The usual, chivalrous, defend the crown, respect the crown and most of all loyalty to the kingdom."

"I've not been in your kingdom for that long, Your Majesty." Fawks smiled.

"That, I am aware of," The king smiled. "But, as I told you, my daughter I fear she's in danger, as I'm nearing a tender old age she is nearing becoming queen. And the attempts on her life are getting more frequent. And also, I fear she is not ready to be queen, she's been so locked up in the palace, my fear of her being hurt. She rarely leaves, but with you at her side, I hear you are the greatest criminal this side of the nebula."

"That's about right." Fawks smiled.

"I want you to protect my daughter,"

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes for her to be queen."

Fawks looked up at the old man, he was offering her a chance to get her strap back and become a knight. How could she say no?

_Say no! Say no! Say no! This is a bad decision! Nothing good will come of this! _

"Sure. I'm at your service, your highness." Fawks swept her hat off and gave him a gallant bow.

_Here we go…_

* * *

><p>"Her?" the princess scoffed.<p>

"Charming." Fawks rolled her eyes. The pretty princess was exactly what she thought she would be, a spoilt brat at 24.

"Not yet," The king said. "But once she's been through the trials and standard procedures, then yes."

The red headed princess glared at her father for a minute and then turned it on Fawks.

"Daddy, she's a criminal." She said.

"And a very good one," Her father agreed.

"Can we trust her?"

"From all the stories she is a loyal subject to anyone who has hired her services."

Fawks ignored them talking about her as if she wasn't here and tried to think how she wouldn't murder the snobby princess in her stay here.

"Miss Fawks." The king addressed her.

"Captain." Fawks corrected.

"Captain Fawks, you can go now, follow Sam, he'll tell you where to go."

"Thank you, your majesties," Fawks smiled, bowing her head to them. She turned to look at a man who had come to her side. Fawks' jaw slackened a little. He was drop dead gorgeous.

Chocolate brown hair and caramel like skin, a handsome face with shockingly ice blue eyes.

_Too young for you. _The demon hissed in her mind. He was only about 19 he smiled broadly at her showing lines of perfectly white straight teeth.

_**Yeah, yeah, I know. **_Fawks reluctantly agreed.

"Sam right?" Fawks smiled, falling into step at his side.

"Si senorita," He said in a heavy Spanish accent.

"Speak English?"

"Little." He said.

"Fabulous." Fawks rolled her eyes, following him out of the throne room. He led her down to the kitchen where he called over to two people who were leaning by the door. A girl with short cropped hair who looked around 22 or 23 and a large man way into his forties.

"Ella va a ser un caballero de la princesa," He told them.

"Poor thing," The woman laughed, she stepped away from the wall and held her hand out to Fawks.

"Hi, I'm Millie. I'm the Princess's maid."

"Hey, Fawks." Fawks greeted, "I'm not entirely sure what I am but I think I'm going to be a knight." Fawks smiled.

The large man didn't speak, he simply lifted Fawks up in a colossal hug, she squeaked a little as the air was pushed out of her.

"Sorry, we reckon he's part troll." Millie said, as the man put Fawks back on the ground. "He doesn't speak. We just call him Chef."

"Afternoon Chef," Fawks said, tipping her hat back to look up at the large man.

"So you're going to be a knight,"

"If all goes well," Fawks agreed.

"Ella va a quedar con Tristan o Percival, siento lástima por ella ya," Sam said.

"Tristan isn't bad." Millie defended.

Chef grunted somewhat.

"Shut up, it's nothing to do with how he looks."

"Confused newbie here," Fawks muttered.

"Oh, sorry," Millie smiled, "The knights we have at the moment are always busy and chances are the only ones who will be willing to teach someone new would be Tristan. Or Percival."

Chef grumbled at them all nodding to the door.

"Speak of the devil," Millie muttered.

A black haired man strode into the kitchen. He stopped in front of Fawks and the other three, he was about the same height as Jack, but he looked down on them as if he were a giant. Except for Chef, who was simply ignored.

"Miss Fawks."

"It's Captain."

"I am Sir Percival of Barrack." he said grandly, Fawks took in his appearance, lean black hair and neat beard. He wore an elegant robe.

"Right." Fawks nodded, he looked down at her as if expecting a better reaction.

"I'm Captain Fawks of Vegas." Fawks grinned, her title sounded ten times more fun.

"I know full well who you are. And despite what the king thinks you will never be a knight."

"That's a little strong." Fawks muttered.

"Unfortunately I have been roped in to futilely teach you."

"I'm just as thrilled as you." Fawks muttered, she already disliked this pompous prick.

"We will begin immediately."

* * *

><p>"How is cleaning the entire castle teaching me to be a knight?"<p>

"It teaches you duty." Percival stated. Shoving a bucket in her hands.

"Right."

TTT

"You know, in a way, I'm glad we left Winter behind." Fawks told Frederick as she scrubbed down a decorative set of armour. "Because I know for a fact she'd take the piss. 'Bout time you started cleaning up after yourself' or something. Cheeky thing, on the other hand, if she was here, she'd do it. She may complain a little, but she'd do it, she likes cleaning. God, I miss Toes, he wouldn't mind this. He likes history. And cleaning, this is Ianto's best dream…"

Fredrick had lost interest and was more bothered that a mouse had just ran under a plinth that held an ancient vase. He licked his lips with his forked tongue and slinked after it, creeping slowly, the mouse saw him and scurried away, Fredrick gave chase, crashing into the plinth, it fell, the vase with it.

"No! Freddie!" Fawks yelped, too late, the dragon skidded to a halt and looked behind him. The stand with the vase on hit one next to it and started a chain reaction of falling antiques like dominoes. Fawks stood in horror as each stand hit the next. Her hand over her mouth in shock and equal amusement. The last stand that held the original crown given to the first monarch began falling, but it was caught, a sturdy set of hands set the last stand back in place.

Fredrick squeaked and rushed back to Fawks, hiding behind her legs as the man who had caught it strode down the corridor.

"You've done it now, Freddie. We're done for." Fawks muttered.

"Cleaning?" The man laughed, looking down the hall. He had long hair for a man, soft chocolate eyes and a robe just as elegant as Percival's. He was a knight. Fawks was screwed.

"I'm really sorry," She said, running a hand through her hair. "He saw a mouse," Fawks said, Fredrick clambered up onto her shoulder, peeked his head up to take in the stranger and then hid behind Fawks' neck. "We're both sort of hungry."

"Hey, no problem, this stuff was real old, needed clearing out anyway."

Fawks laughed softly.

"If you look on that half of the castle it looks good though," The man said. Nodding behind Fawks.

"Thanks."

"I'm Tristan."

"Fawks."

"I know who you are."

"That's going to get boring real fast." Fawks smiled.

"I'll help you clean up."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation - I don't speak Spanish, if its wrong I blame google translator<strong>

"She's going to be a knight for the Princess."

"The only ones to teach her are Tristan or Percival, I feel sorry for her."

**Review x**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, here's another update, just for those of you who might mot know, Ziggymia123 wrote a little thing for me, it's now up on Scenes You Never Saw, it's brilliant, go have a read ;) honestly, these little things make my day when I read them, also, I have my first exam tomorrow, eek, (it's ICT, this is revising…technically)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I figured Winter would enjoy that :D Oh, it gets so much better I can't wait :D**

**Ziggymia123 : THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Loved it eeeee soo much you don't understand, honestly if you have any more musings any at all write them down love love love :D Interesting is a good word for it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"There." Fawks growled. Three days it had taken her to clean the entire castle. She was exhausted. She wanted to lie down and sleep for a week. But what she wanted to do more than anything in the entire world. Was punch Sir Percival of Pompous squarely in the face. After the accident the first day he'd taken it upon himself to stand over her as she worked and find new and humiliating ways to describe how she'd never be a knight.

She dropped the bucket at his feet.

"Now what." She growled.

He surveyed the castle.

"Manners are something you are short of."

"Seems like I'm following your example sir." Fawks said through gritted teeth. She had always had problems with any authority, but authority like Percival were one of the reasons she'd got her reputation.

"I will get back to you,"

Fawks nodded and turned her back to him.

She stormed into the kitchen and yelled out in frustration.

"How's Percy?" Millie smirked.

Fawks shook her head and Chef turned to the oven. He pulled a bowl out of the cupboard and ladled some soup into the bowl, handing it to Fawks as she pulled herself up onto the counter next to Millie. She handed Fawks a piece of bread.

"I want to hit him very hard in his stupid little face." Fawks growled, ripping the bread aggressively.

"He's not that bad." Was a male voice. Tristan strolled into the kitchen and Millie jumped to her feet.

"Sir Tristan!" She yelped, brushing a strand of hair from her face flustered. Fawks watched amused as Tristan smiled at the young woman.

"Good afternoon Miss Wicket." He said politely. Fawks didn't show him anywhere near the same amount of respect.

"Alright, Tristan?" she called over, shoving bread and soup in her face. He laughed softly.

"I'm your next assignment." He said charmingly. Fawks swallowed her mouthful.

"And here's me thinking being a knight was all work and no play." Fawks smirked. "I'm all yours Tris."

He rolled his eyes at her and held out his hand.

"Wait? Now?" Fawks held up her soup in her hands. And his look made it clear she would not be finishing it. She groaned as she stood and placed her bowl down.

"Honour and duty go before food and water." Tristan said as they left.

"What's my next lesson then." Fawks sighed, falling into step at his side.

"Every knight needs a loyal steed."

"Horse riding?"

"Not quite," Tristan smiled.

"Oh," Fawks grinned. "Now this is what I'm talking about."

"You can drive?"

"Yes." Fawks grinned, lines upon lines of Mustang cars in front of them.

"Pick one, let's see how well."

TTT

"Ok." Tristan said as they skidded back into the garage. "You can drive." He unbuckled his seatbelt with shaking hands and exited the car followed by Fawks' laughter.

"You said drive like your life is in danger," She shrugged, patting the roof of the car with a grin. "So did I pass?"

"Pass?" Tristan questioned.

"Yeah, aren't these those trials I have to do?"

"No, these are just seeing what you can do?"

"What are the trials then?"

"You'll find out,"

"Want to be anymore precise there Tris?"

"I can't, you know that. Come on, lets go get you your soup before Percival comes and makes you clean his armour."

They made it to the kitchen and Chef ladled out another bowl of soup, Millie and Sam had disappeared somewhere.

"If you see Percy, distract him so I can at least eat,"

"You want me to deliberately waste a knight's time, just so you can eat?" Tristan laughed.

"That's the spirit!" Fawks grinned, taking a spoonful of soup.

"You're so…" The knight trailed off.

"Good looking?" Fawks finished for him, "Awesome? Amazing? The list goes on,"

"Arrogant." Tristan laughed.

"Thanks," Fawks smiled. "That list could go on too, stubborn, obnoxious, rude, disrespectful. And I'm all of it and so much more," She grinned, slurping the remnants of the soup.

"Could anything deflate that fat head of yours?" Millie laughed as she trotted into the kitchen, bowing her head respectfully in Tristan's direction. He smiled at her with a kind "Good afternoon."

"No, people have been trying for years, I doubt a couple of Lancelot's from Camelot can change that. The only ones who have been close are a charming man from Wales and a purple eyed girl with a skull as thick as mine." Fawks smiled, yawning as she leant back on the counter, now lay across it.

This was how days passed Tristan or Percival would wake Fawks up at stupid o'clock in the morning. Much to the demon's intense displeasure, and she would be out most of the day, learning important skills that she mostly already knew, after the first few days of only cleaning and learning new driving techniques she was finally allowed to start physical training, fighting. She had looked forward to it, beating up Percival was an exciting prospect however she'd been proved on that first day, that a combination of child birth, motherhood, depression and death were not so helping on your physique, she was out of it, she could fight, for Fawks it was second nature but she hadn't had to for a while, the last time she'd actually fought she had been demon. Her healed body was out of practice and she was completely thrashed.

But not long after, a few days of aching in places she was pretty sure she had never ached in before, she was getting back on form. Reactions getting faster, she was getting stronger, faster, back to her full on deadly kickass self.

She ducked under Percival's punch with a grin on her face, and simply barged him forward with her shoulder, knocking him off balance, and hooking her foot behind his and toppling him backwards. He looked up at her stunned as she smiled down at him.

"Give in?" She sang, clapping her hands together. He tried to sweep his feet across and knock hers out from under her but she saw it coming, she jumped up and avoided his kick, instead bending down and grabbing his leg and twisting him round, holding him to the ground.

"Fine. Well done." He snapped and she let him go.

"Anything else?" Fawks smiled.

"No. You may leave."

Fawks turned her back on him and went to get some food, she'd been awake too long and fighting too hard, she was completely exhausted. She made it to the kitchens and lay across the counter as Chef made about cooking lunch.

"Hey," Millie said rushing in quickly to pull her apron over her head and rush to help Chef begin dishing out the food, Fawks opened the cupboard under her with her tail and turning to pull out the plates and placed them on the side. Chef grumbled.

"What's up, Big Fellah?" Fawks asked, the huge man grabbed a small spoon and used it to pick up some of the sauce of the food and blew it gently to cool it. He offered it to Fawks.

"It's good, something missing though…" She mused, the big man nodded in agreement but shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what. Fawks thought for a moment sitting up and reaching into the cupboard above her, still having not moved from off the counter. She pulled out a pot of pepper, smelling it for a second before her eyes screwed up with a sneeze.

"That was stupid," Millie laughed as Fawks shook her head.

"Yeah, what the yak did I do that for?"

Everyone froze.

"No idea why I said yak, but you know what, I'll go with it," Fawks laughed. Handing the pepper to Chef,

"Try that." She lay back down and closed her eyes, there was a prod in her ribs and she opened her mouth, some hot sauce was poured into it and she smiled.

"Delicious." She smiled.

"Can you at least show some decorum, even if you are hidden down in the kitchens where you belong, you are still in a place of royal blood." Was a rich voice from the door. Fawks growled under her breath as she sat up and slid off the counter. Percival made his way through the kitchens in his usual manner of looking down on everyone.

"You." He said to Fawks.

"It's Fawks."

"The king wishes to speak to you,"

"Then why did he send you and not Sam?" Fawks asked.

"I do not know, he simply told me to find you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review x<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**You weren't going to get this until after Doctor Who, however, I had a GCSE today :P And I think I did awesome and it's sunny where I am and it's my last ever Friday in compulsory education :D :D :D So, well, I'm in a very good mood so you're getting an update. **

**Ziggymia123 : I told you I'd fit it in there somewhere, and of course I loved what you wrote, a lot :D (I sort of want you to write more :D) Yeah, Percival's a bit of a d**k, ah, you'll have to see what the king wants, Jar Jar ;)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mgee : Sounds fun :| glad you're still enjoying it, THAT'S NOT FAIR! She's my character *dramatic sigh* well, fine, but you'll never guess what happened to Jack in Florida in his 3 months absence, I know, and you'll have to wait :P *evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 <strong>

Fawks was heading back through to the throne room when she heard a small scuffle and turned to see a burgundy scaled tail disappear behind a tapestry.

"Fredrick!" Fawks hissed, the dragon popped out the other side with the back half of a rat hanging out of his mouth.

"Ew, Freddie, that's gross." He knocked his head back and finished his snack in one, trotting happily over to her and climbing up her trouser leg up her back onto her shoulder.

"Helping the kingdom, eh Freddie?" She smiled. "Pest Control, one tasty rat at a time." He nuzzled her face as she laughed.

"You wished to see me your royal Highness," Fawks smiled, bowing her head to the King.

"I hear you are proceeding through your training at an alarming rate. Faster than anyone before you."

"With all respect, I already know this stuff, if you think about it from my perspective, Duty comes from the need to stay alive, driving, get away car, fighting, well that one is obvious,"

The King smiled softly. "If you think I'm rushing you please say, but I think you may be ready to proceed to the trials."

"Your Majesty…" Percival interrupted, "Are you sure that is wise? She has been here only weeks, she is still under issues of trust with some of the other knights."

Fawks suppressed a glare, the other knights loved her, there was only eight of them all together, that's why they were always so busy. And the only one with a problem was Percival.

"Nonsense." The King waved his hand, disregarding the comment. "Sir Tristan speak very highly of the Captain."

Fawks couldn't help but smile proudly, touched at Tristan's kind words.

"And her delightful companion has reduced mice numbers in days." The King continued. Fawks turned slightly and saw the little burgundy dragon staring at her looking smug. She rolled her eyes, whispering to him.

"Get over yourself, you might be in the king's good books but you're getting fat." She smiled, as the dragon gave her an indignant look and let a little flicker of flame erupt from his mouth.

"Do you ready believe you are ready for these Captain Fawks."

"10-4, and ready for more your Highness." Fawks smiled, tipping her hat to him.

* * *

><p>"Fawks. Will you listen." Tristan snapped.<p>

"Relax Tris, I can handle this." Fawks said breezily.

"You have to beat each knight in their own elements, that's eight completely different trials and you won't know what you're going to be required to do for any of them. You have to prepare for anything. Loose a single trial and you're out. No wrist strap, stuck on Bero cleaning the ornaments forever." Tristan said.

"Tristan. Ask anyone who knows me. Anyone at all. I never plan ahead. At all. I once robbed a bank with my girlfriend just on a spur of the moment thing. Me and my boyfriend once just trekked out all over the hallelujah mountains in an afternoon, just for fun. Relax."

"Boyfriend _and_ girlfriend?"

"Sort of boyfriend, I don't really know any more and yes. Girlfriend. It's complicated and confusing and a really long story." Fawks shrugged. "But not the point, I have an uncanny ability to get away with anything I try and do. It's a fun quirk of being me," Fawks said confidently.

Tristan rolled his eyes.

"So what do I have to do first?"

"You take the knights on in order. Youngest to oldest."

"That means-" Fawks said, looking over to Tristan.

"Me first."

"And what's your element."

"I'm not allowed to tell you. Not until tomorrow."

"Fine." Fawks smiled, heading for her bed located under the kitchens with the palaces army of maids and butlers and help. "And Tris," She called back to him.

"Don't worry."

* * *

><p>When Fawks woke up and made her way to the knight's meeting room like she'd been told, she hadn't expected Tristan to be sat at the large table with a cup of tea in his hand and a chess board on the table in front of him.<p>

"Chess?" Fawks questioned. Sitting down opposite him.

"Yes." He said simply. "Do you know the rules?"

"Vaguely." Fawks said, remembering Ianto teaching her how to play. And even Winter attempted to refine Fawks' very poor skill at the game. It really hadn't worked. Fawks simply didn't have the patience for the game, strangely enough, the demon loved it. And with that in mind she looked down at the board and picked up her pawn. And began.

Fawks was bored… and losing, badly.

_Focus. If we don't win we're just going to get stuck here with pompous all our life. You want that. Come on, trust me?_

_**Trust you? You're a dangerous powerful monster.**_

_Have I ever given you reason not to trust me before. _

Fawks sighed.

_**Can we do this?**_

_Together_.

She shut her eyes for a second, scouring through the demon's quick thinking, seeing a plan forming, the paths of the chess pieces glowing like small fire trails. She opened her eyes and could see the echo of the trails, she looked up at Tristan. He was giving her an expecting look, it was her turn.

TTT

"Checkmate." Fawks breathed. Her brain was hurting after the strain of bouncing between the barriers of demon and human. Just for a game of chess.

Tristan let his eyes roam over the checker board and then he pushed over his King.

"Well done." Tristan smiled. As Fawks sagged slightly in her seat. Who would have known a game of chess would take so much strain.

"I won?"

Tristan laughed softly. "Yes."

Fawks grinned.

"One down." Fawks said with mock enthusiasm.

"Seven more to go." Tristan smirked.

* * *

><p>Fawks spread her wings as she darted across the flat roof tops. The trials were at their closing end now, after she completed this race across town she would simply have two more to go. They had varied in difficulty, some involving intellectual and logical solutions, for example a giant Rubik's cube had been trial number 3. These were the ones Fawks tended to have a problem with, she wasn't stupid by any means, she would just rather feel like she was doing something rather than sit and think out plans. Plans were for chumps. She was drawn out of her musings by the sounds of an engine below on the roads, trial 6 was a race, her on her own two feet and the knight known as Robert, in his chosen vehicle, one of the muscley mustangs from the knight's royal garage. Unfair in all respects, but she was winning, she could cut across places he couldn't. The Palace was the finish line, and she was three jumps to it. Racing over the roofs her coat flying out behind her and kicking off from the ground and hitting the next roof with steady feet, dancing along and jumping onto the last and with a final leap grabbing the large flag pole and sliding down it, just at the Palace door. The blue Mustang roared to a stop as Fawks picked at her nails with a smile, she looked up as Robert climbed out of the car.<p>

"Oh, Hey, Rob," She smirked. "Where've you been?"

The older Knight laughed and flung his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't relax just yet kid, you've got Anvil and Percival to beat yet."

"Oh, please, Vill loves me and Percival… well, I'm going to feel good proving that prick wrong."

Anvil was the blacksmith, he hardly ever spoke to most people but when Fawks had wandered into the armoury looking for a bow, she had tired of her whip, she wanted her bow back after all this time, she hadn't got one but she had been given a mean pair of daggers now strapped one to her thigh and the other to her boot. Anvil and Fawks could sit and chat about weapons for hours, sometimes they did.

Fawks strolled into the dorms under the kitchen, feeling good about herself. Millie looked up at her from a book, the little brown haired girl Laurel sat on her knee. A book open her their laps.

"How did it go?" Millie asked.

"Robbie didn't stand a chance." Fawks smiled, sitting down on her own bed. Fredrick popped his head up from behind Laurel at the sound of her voice, chirped over at her and settled down on the little girl's knee. Laurel looked down at him with big happy eyes and cuddled him up to her chest like a big teddy bear. Freddie really didn't mind.

"Who've you got tomorrow?"

"Anvil,"

"Are you scared Miss Fawks?" Laurel asked, sliding off Millie's lap and carrying Fredrick with her. Laurel was the only person in the entire country who could get away with not calling Fawks Captain.

"No, I'm never scared." Fawks smiled softly down at her. She pulled Laurel up onto her lap and Freddie jumped from Laurel's grasp onto the pillow and curled up.

"Not even of the rain?" Laurel whispered.

Fawks smiled. "Where I was born, it rained more times than it was sunny, all year practically."

"And what happened?"

"Absolutely nothing." Fawks assured her. "You don't have to be scared of the rain sweet heart. And you've just got to trust that it'll pass. That's how I get on with my life. Bad things always pass. Eventually."

"But some of the older kids-"

"I'm older than the older kids, trust me. Rain. Nothing to be frightened of."

"It's not going to end the world?"

"No."

"Will you be here?"

"Most likely."

"Can you stop the world ending?" Laurel looked up at her with big blue eyes and Fawks was thrown back into her own memory. Kam had looked at her like that. As if she owned all the answers in the world. As if she could look after him. She had failed him. She would not make that mistake twice.

"I'll try." Fawks smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? X <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Doctor Who today :D :D :D :D Pirates! I'm really actually quite excited :P**

**Ziggymia123 : See, once again you've created a character who I've fallen in love with, Laurel she's so adorable : ) And the chances of her taking over the world are quite small :P Ah… well you'll have to see, and yay, can't wait to see what you come up with *excitement* :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I know the feeling, every time Winter's bow is mentioned in What's in a Name I feel insanely smug :D and I do love Freddie, he's slowly worming his way into my heart and mind almost as much as Fawks, I had a dream the other night about him and Pip meeting, (yeah, I'm insane) I can't really remember it though… sounds fun :P anyway… Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"I've never seen you look more solemn Vill?" Fawks smiled. "What is this trial?"

"Fawks, there isn't going to be a trial today. The king wants to see you."

"Anvil. What's happened?" Fawks asked seriously.

"There was another attempt on the Princess' life last night."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine. But, Tristan was on duty…"

Fawks put her hand to her mouth.

"Is he-?"

Anvil looked to the ground sadly. Fawks hung her head.

"Come on," Anvil said quietly, taking her arm and leading them out into the grand hall.

"You… you wanted to see me, Your Majesty." Fawks said quietly, the throne room was solemn, all the knights had gathered and were lined along the back wall. The seven of them clearly showing a gap in their ranks.

The king looked up at Fawks, his eyes looked pained, even Vanessa, the red haired princess seemed subdued at his side, she seemed to be crying.

"Captain. I know you have not finished the trials. And you have yet to make it into knighthood. But after our loss." There was a sniffle from the knights and Fawks let her eyes wander across the seven men. She was shocked to see the noise had come from Percival. He was pompous and arrogant, but he was the leader of the knights, the oldest. They were his team, and he'd lost a member.

"We need help." The king said.

"I'd be honoured. Your Majesty. For Tristan."

* * *

><p>What followed was a big discussion with Percival and the king on how Fawks would be best distributed in the protection of Vanessa. Fawks couldn't focus, she was hurting. Tristan had been one of her friends here, a real friend, and at first the only knight to actually believe in her. Always making her laugh after one of her gruelling painful sessions with Percival. But despite how much she was hurting, she knew someone else was worse.<p>

"Your Majesty." Fawks interrupted the king. Percival glared at her but the king looked intrigued.

"Can I go, I- it's the others, I think they need me now." Fawks said. Percival opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the king. He smiled tenderly.

"Of course."

Fawks ran into the kitchen pushing her way through the doors and stopped. Millie was wrapped up in Chef's arms, Sam at her side, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"Millie." Fawks whispered, the young woman looked over to Fawks with tears in her eyes. Fawks strode her way over, wrapping her hands tight around her. Letting her cry into her shoulder. She wrapped her tight in a hug, leaning into her hair softly, letting her hands run down her back, purring soothing noises to her.

TTT

"Fawks." Was a quiet whisper. Fawks opened her eyes and looked around, Millie was stood at the end of her bed.

"Hey," Fawks whispered, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Can I stay with you?" Millie asked, her voice wavering.

"Sure." Fawks nodded, shifting so there was room for the young woman too.

Millie slid into bed next to her.

"How do you get through it?" Millie asked.

"Slowly." Fawks said. "Painfully."

"I don't think I can."

"You can." Fawks assured her. "You really can. It hurts, and it feels like you'll never be able to function like a normal person again. But you can do it. It just takes time."

"What was their name?" Millie asked quietly.

"Kam." Fawks said, the name cutting it's way up her throat. "He was called Kam."

* * *

><p>Fawks was stood outside the door to Princess Vanessa's room. She had been for several hours. She would be for several more hours. The really disturbing thing was she'd found out what non English speaking Sam's job entitled.<p>

"This is not the direction I wanted my life to be going at 27." She muttered. "Listening to a spoilt rich kid and her man whore doing it through the door, and talking to myself about it. This is a new low."

It had been three weeks since Tristan's death, Fawks wasn't a knight, she was simply hired help. She'd become what the knight's deemed 'close guard' which simply meant that Fawks spent nearly every waking hour at Vanessa's side. Her dislike for the spoilt red head increased every minute. She would trade a day with Vanessa with a day with Percival any day.

The only relief she got were Vanessa's hook ups with Sam, which had factored Sam's good looks to decrease rapidly at a second glance. But even these weren't much of a relief, she still had to stand outside the door, being a body guard was so unbelievably boring.

Fawks ground her teeth as they went quiet, counting down in her head.

3...2...1... Sam walked out of the door at Fawks' side.

"Hola Senorita…"

"Hi," Fawks said shortly. Sam made his way back to his bedroom and Fawks knocked on the door.

"One minute." Was the reply. Fawks tapped her foot impatiently, she was tired, she wanted to sleep.

"Ok,"

Fawks turned and stepped into the room, Vanessa had tied her hair up and was in simple jeans and a hoodie, Fawks had never seen she look so common.

"You're a bit over dressed for bed?" Fawks said.

"Can we go out?"

"I'm tired."

"But Daddy said with you I'd be able to see the kingdom."

"Don't you think it's wiser to see the kingdom in daylight."

"I've seen the kingdom in daylight, but whenever I go down it's all smiles and happiness. I don't actually know what this place is like. I've been here all my life." Vanessa said sadly. Fawks stopped in her assessment of Vanessa. Maybe she wasn't as bad as she seemed. She was expected to do so much and be so good, it was bound to have an affect on a person. Fawks sighed.

"One trip. And then we're coming right back." Fawks sighed. Vanessa grinned, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

Fawks rolled her eyes.

"Problem though." Vanessa said.

"What's that?"

"I'm not allowed out of the castle out of curfew,"

"There's a balcony in your room, we'll be fine."

"Balcony?"

"It's simple, we go out onto the balcony, climb down the wall, head for the gates and we're free."

"Just like that?"

"With me around? Just like that." Fawks grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Review x<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**I know I'd said they would slow down but I've been so into this story it just keeps coming but seriously this time, my exams start next Monday so you may have to wait, but what's coming, I promise will be worth it :D Also, just a shout out to Ziggymia123, who has once again amazed me with an unseen adventure of Fawks' it's up on Scenes You Never Saw, Fawks' own piratey adventure, it's awesome, go check it out, and remember, I would love to see anything you lot come up with :D **

**Ziggymia123: I know, I'm sorry, but he was always going to go, I am sorry, I liked him to, but I'll tell you now, Millie is not dying! I couldn't do that, she's lovely :P Oh I know, *shudder* not nice about Sam :P And no, I think we're safe to assume that Laurel is not an evil overlord :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Am touched you're taking time out of your busy revision to review :D Glad you're still enjoying it, and I know Who was awesome :D :D **

**Total-animal-lover : I know, I know, I'm going to miss Tristan too, but he had to die, I am sorry : ( Well, Fawks doesn't get a direct challenge… but you'll see ;) Yeah, Fawks is not the best role model, :P I don't know, we're both quite busy with revision and stories and what not, but I'll see, you could always have a go, we'd both love to see it I'm sure :D :D ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"I should do this more often." Vanessa whispered, climbing down one of the drainage pipes.

"Steady Red. One escape at a time." Fawks said, waiting for her at the bottom.

Vanessa hit the ground quietly, and Fawks nodded back to the large gates.

TTT

Vanessa looked around the city in awe, she had never seen her own kingdom at night, and despite her excitement she was scared, this was new. Unknown. She rushed to keep up with Fawks, and quietly she slipped her fingers into the demon's. Fawks squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Aren't you scared?"

"I find if you look like you own the world, people believe you do. Where do you want to go, Red?"

"Can we go to a club?" Nessa asked quietly. Fawks smiled at the question.

"Sure."

TTT

Vanessa was sat on the bar stool observing everyone, Fawks was flirting with the bartender.

Fawks sat back and placed a glass in front of Vanessa.

"Is this…alcohol?"

"Try it," Fawks smiled, taking a drink of her red coloured drink, strawberry like normal.

Vanessa cautiously took a sip of her drink and then leaned back to lick her lips.

"Well?"

"This is really good," Nessa laughed.

Fawks smiled as the Princess looked around the club happily. Her eyes hardened as she saw something over in the corner.

A tall humanoid man with blue tinged skin was leaning towards a young girl, she looked about 18 at the most. She looked truly miserable, and as if she didn't want to talk to the man.

"Fawks…" Nessa said.

"It happens everywhere Red, not even your father's kingdom is pure." Fawks said, seeing as the man subtly slipped some money into the girl's hand.

"But she doesn't want to go."

"But she wants to eat." Fawks said.

"Fawks, he's going to hurt her." Nessa said desperately seeing as the man now getting annoyed took the girl's arm and dragged her out.

"Red. There's nothing I can do." Fawks sighed. Vanessa looked at Fawks wide eyed. She groaned and stood up.

"Next time a pretty girl with nice eyes asks me to do something I'm telling them where to bloody go." Fawks growled. Following the path of the man and young woman.

She headed out the door and heard a feminine voice.

"No- I…please?" It was a voice of desperation.

"Listen you whore, I paid you and know you'll do the fuck what I want!" Fawks turned into the dank alley and saw the girl pressed against the wall, the man leaning over her, she tried to twist away and he hit her. Hard.

"Hey now!" Fawks said, strolling down the alley. "That is absolutely no way to treat a woman. You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Fuck off."

"I guess not, do yourself a favour mate. Leave the girl alone."

"Didn't you hear me, get lost. This is none of your business."

"Maybe not, but she doesn't look too happy. And I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress."

"I said. Fuck off."

"Not a chance. Leave the girl alone."

The man growled at her and swung for her, she ducked under his hit and landed one squarely in his stomach, he groaned and bent over in pain and as he did Fawks grabbed his head and brought her knee upwards, his nose gave a satisfying crunch and he fell backwards.

"Run." Fawks snarled as he looked up at her. "I've let too many creeps live before so hurry up, before I shoot you." She drew her gun from her hip and waved it in his direction, the man turned and scrambled away.

"Th-thank you." The girl said quietly.

"No problem." Fawks said, Vanessa crept to Fawks' side. She'd been watching from the shadows.

"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Nessa asked the girl quietly.

"I need the money, no money means my family can't eat,"

"Family?" Nessa questioned.

"I've got two little twin boys at home." The girl said.

"Where do you live?"

"In the city."

"We'll walk you home," Fawks said, they had to cut through the city to get to the palace anyway. Vanessa looked at Fawks uncertainly.

"You said you wanted to see all your kingdom." Fawks said quietly, following the girl out of the alley.

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Was two cries as the three women entered the little wooden shack hidden in the city. Two little toddlers rushed to their mum. Fawks smiled down at the little boys. The girl grinned down at them.<p>

"Hey boys, this is Fawks and Princess Vanessa." The girl introduced them. She was called Anna. She was only 17, when she'd fallen pregnant at 15 she'd been kicked out of her family home and made to cope on her own, the boy's dad had ran off. Her two boys were her entire life. Fawks looked down at a tug on her trouser leg. One of the little boys who had light blonde hair looked up at her and opened his arms to be picked up.

"Max." Anna said, hushing him away.

"It's fine," Fawks said, bending down and lifting him up.

"Hi." Fawks smiled softly.

"You here to take away mummy?"

"Never." Fawks smiled. The other little boy who was sat securely in his mother's arms looked over at Nessa.

"Are you the queen?" He asked. Vanessa smiled softly.

"I'm going to be."

"Are you scared of rain?" Max asked from Fawks' arms.

"No." Vanessa shook her head. "I'm looking forward to the rain. It's too dry here, there's hardly any water, plants don't grow, we need the rain."

"It's not going to wash away the world?" Anna asked.

"No chance." Nessa smiled softly.

* * *

><p>"I think I was wrong about you, Red." Fawks said as she pulled herself back through the window. Vanessa had already changed out of her common clothes and was in a night gown.<p>

"You're not as bad as I thought you were."

"Same here. You're a good person Fawks."

"Be careful there Red." Fawks laughed, shrugging of her coat and flinging it across a chair. "People have made that mistake before."

"No really. I thought you were just a criminal. You're not. You'd make a good superhero."

Fawks snorted.

"You read to many comics, Red." Fawks settled down on her makeshift bed near the door. "You're really not scared of the rain?"

"No. I'm more scared I'd be a bad ruler."

"Hey, if I can lead a team, you can definitely rule a country."

"You think?"

"I'm sure."

"We didn't really get off on the right foot, did we?"

"Not really,"

"Can we start again?"

"I'm Captain Fawks. Nice to meet you your highness," Fawks smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :D x<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm being blackmailed. I won't name names. They know who they are. : | **

**Ziggymia123 : I like Millie too much :D And yeah, same here, I thought Nessa would be all snobby but she's quite fun :P Don't let her hear you say that :P And in my opinion she'd make an awesome superhero :P**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I figured Winter may enjoy that, Fawks is getting tired of falling for good looks :P I'm mega excited too :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

The nightly ritual of sneaking out the castle was bringing Nessa and Fawks closer every time, soon Nessa knew her own way around the dodgy back alleys of the city and each and every little club and bar there was. It was a good country, Fawks had to admit. But as she had told Vanessa, not all of it was nice. Fawks had taken it upon herself to show Nessa the darker side of her own kingdom not just the happy go lucky sunshine.

* * *

><p>Fawks was sat happily under a shady tree.<p>

"How the hell do you handle this heat?" Fawks panted, laying under the shade whilst Vanessa was sat on a sun bed reading a book.

"You get used to it," Nessa said, "It's not rained for 150 years, it's always been this hot."

"It's insane." Fawks said, pulling off her hat.

"Slacking again?" Percival said, making his way over to them, he bowed respectfully to the Princess and glared at Fawks.

"She's not in danger, is she?"

"Danger could strike at any minute, and you are lounging under a tree."

"Observing from underneath a tree." Fawks corrected, and Vanessa bit her lip to stop a laugh.

"May I remind you, you are dispensable, you should show some respect."

"In my books you have to earn respect. Anyway, what do you want, don't you have knightly things to do, like joust… or build a moat?"

"We've not got much water, remember," Nessa called over. Fawks smiled over at her.

"An empty moat." She said.

"I'm here to escort the Princess to a council meeting."

"And that doesn't fall under the category of my job?"

"You are required to come." Percival said grudgingly. Fawks shrugged a shoulder and stood, falling into step at Nessa's side. Vanessa linked their arms as the two followed Percival.

"I didn't know you had a meeting today." Fawks said.

"Me neither, and why are you coming?"

"Maybe because I'm awesome." Fawks smirked.

"Not awesome enough to get a grant for a Royal Council visit."

"Shut up, I clearly am."

"Maybe they know?" Nessa whispered. "Every night we've gone out, what if they know?"

"Relax. It won't be that." Fawks assured her.

"How do you know?"

"I know everything."

"Somehow I know that's your ego talking." Nessa sighed.

"We'll be fine, it's us. You're a Princess, and me, well I'm the best thing in the universe since flavoured condoms."

"Condoms?"

"God damn useful things." Fawks grinned. Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Percival's papa should have learned how to use one."

"Fawks!" Nessa said shocked but trying not to laugh.

The council room looked like the round table. It was dominated by a big stone round table.

_**Really? Any more medieval references, is there a sword in a stone here too? **_

_Maybe a Holy Grail. _The Demon hissed.

"I call this council to discuss the knighthood of Captain Fawks." The king said grandly. Fawks caught Vanessa's eye and raised her eyebrows. Percival took his seat at the table.

"Your majesty, she never finished the trials," He said.

"But she has shown excellent promise in the Protection of Vanessa." said an elderly woman Fawks had never seen.

"That does not valid a knighthood," Percival growled. "Everyone here has shown promise of the protection of the Princess and they aren't all awarded knighthoods."

"What is she were to prove herself worthy of service to the crown."

"The trials cannot be done with her in service of Vanessa." Percival said, sounding smug.

"There are other ways to become a knight." Nessa said.

"What are you thinking Daughter?" The king asked her.

"The legend of the sword."

_**They're going to say the word quest in a minute.**_

_Well, you were the one to think of the sword in the stone._

"Nonsense," Percival scoffed. "No one has ever been able to find the sword and there have been men searching for centuries."

Fawks raised her hand to speak and the King smiled kindly at her.

"In all respect, Sir Percival. Never send a man to do a woman's job." That gained some smiles among the table.

"What is this I have to do now?" Fawks asked.

"Centuries ago there was allegedly a prince who fell." The King explained. "He was heir to the kingdom and he ventured out one day and was murdered by brigands."

"Lovely." Fawks muttered.

"His brother went to hunt down the brigands and fell upon their lair, supposedly a warlock was their leader, and with his sword the brother killed the warlock and returned home triumphant. His sword had taken in the blood of a warlock became the most powerful sword known to man, it gained the brother many enemies, and when the brother became King, earned the kingdom many enemies. So late at night, when the kingdom was asleep a group of young vandals-"

_Was it us lot?_

_**Don't think so…**_

"-came and stole the sword, and his it away, to prevent bloodshed and more pain."

"The sword has been missing since." Said another man.

"Then how am I meant to find it?"

"The vandals did leave clues, for a true knight to find the sword and return it to the kingdom."

"Right." Fawks nodded. This was completely insane, round table, knights, quests for swords, curses. Completely insane.

The king cleared his throat and recited with perfect clarity.

"In times of old,

Through valleys of cold,

Follow the light,

To become a knight.

Though the path is dark

And the road is hard

Be not afraid,

To take the route where the ancient sword be laid."

Oh, Riddles as well.

"Right." Fawks sighed. "So you want me to go and follow this riddle to find a sword that may or may not exist. And bring it back here, to become a knight, and get back my wrist strap."

The king nodded.

"Right." Fawks drew out the word, thinking.

"You can take one person with you. If you are to accept."

"One?"

"Yes."

"Can it be anyone?"

"Anyone at all."

"Alright. Fine, I'll do it." Fawks said.

"And who are you going to take with you."

"Princess Vanessa."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? (Especially you evil blackmailer, I deserve a review from you, BLACKMAIL IS ILLEGAL…) ;) <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Like I said, being blackmailed so you will be getting some lovely fast updates for a while, seeing as the blackmailer knows me too well and I'm desperate for what it is they have.**

**Ziggymia123: Yeah, the blackmailer is pretty chuffed with themselves :P Yeah, I may have gone a little overboard with the whole medieval knight thing, I'm trying to cover every cliché in the book :D I know, she should learn that some jokes are just mean, despite how amusing they are :D **

**Total-animal-lover : Good guess :D Yep, a whole quest going on, should be fun :D :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee**** : you knew I would yield! That's why you said it! : | And technically, if Fawks were to go all demon on them, she would win, hands down. :D Glad you liked the riddle, took me ages to get it all to rhyme and still make sense :D Yeah, you are the reason. Try not to let it get to your head. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 <strong>

"Princess Vanessa."

The council room went into chaos, all voices shouting and arguing, trying to be heard one over the other. Something grabbed Fawks' tail and pulled her backwards. Nessa glared at her.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted to see the kingdom? What better way than this. And this way I can keep you safe."

"Are you crazy?"

"Come on Red," Fawks smirked. "It'll be fun."

"They won't even let me go." Nessa hissed.

"They said I could take anyone I wanted."

Whilst Fawks and Vanessa were hissing through their conversation a huge debate was going on between the older members. Arguing and shouting, Vanessa was shocked at the lack of decorum between the members, Fawks however, she could get this reaction a lot, seemed very laid back about it.

"Silence!" The King yelled over the rabble. The table fell deadly quiet.

"The rules state that the quested, may take whomever they choose. Captain Fawks has chosen Vanessa. Vanessa, if you accept, you may prepare for the journey and go." The king sounded pained, he was talking to his only daughter.

Vanessa looked around the table, then her eyes fell on Fawks who was leaning by the door, she smiled softly at Vanessa, and nodded to the door. Nessa sighed. She was really going to regret this.

"I accept."

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU STUPID!"<p>

"Mil-"

"This is more than insane, do you know how many people have gone looking for that damn sword!"

"I-"

"Do you know how many people have come back?"

"N-"

"Hardly any. Nearer none."

"Listen I-"

"And what's more! The Princess! Fawks. The Princess," Millie stormed, she'd been at it for nearly an hour now, Fawks couldn't say anything without being cut off.

"MILLIE!" Fawks yelled, cutting the girl off mid-sentence. "Relax, I'm going to go, get the sword, become a knight, gloat a little, wait until Nessa is queen and boom, sorted."

"Be careful. And I swear to god, if you or the princess die." She pointed at Fawks.

"Alright." Fawks laughed. "I've come for some cans of food." Fawks said.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Fawks said, stood outside the stables, a rucksack slung across her shoulder. Freddie sat on the other one.<p>

"Ride. Horse." Nessa laughed.

"You've got a garage full of muscle cars over the road." Fawks said, looking warily at the stables and rows of horses.

"Yeah, we're going through the old country," Nessa said. "Cars can't get through."

"And horses can?"

"Yes. What's the matter Fawks?" Nessa smirked slightly, strolling between the stalls of horses that seemed to go on forever. "Scared of horses?"

"Not scared." Fawks grumbled, hitching her rucksack higher on her shoulder. "I just don't trust them."

"Horses are beautiful intelligent creatures."

"I'm sure. Still don't trust them."

"What's wrong with horses?"

"They wear the same shoe all the time."

Nessa laughed.

"Who makes that sort of a commitment to a shoe. And if I were to be going somewhere, I'd much rather I wasn't on something capable of independent thought."

Nessa laughed as they stopped outside a stable containing a large black and white stallion.

"This is Tyrell." Nessa said.

"You couldn't have picked a bigger horse could you?" Fawks glared at the princess.

"Tyrell is a beautiful horse."

"He's still bloody big though." Fawks grumbled.

TTT

"You're fine, relax," Nessa laughed. Looking back from her graceful white horse to Fawks, sat on Tyrell looking nervous.

"Relax? This thing could easily trample me to death, I'm not relaxed with death situations, I've been in to many of them."

The horses were loaded up with supplies, Fawks had a fishing rod lazily attached to her back. Freddie was sat in front of fawks looking between Tyrell's ears.

"So, oh wise and noble quested, which way?"

"Where's the old country. I figure we go there first."

* * *

><p>"I swear to god. Could you go any slower?" Fawks saighed at the horse. As if in response to her words he slowed down even more. Fawks kicked the giant horse's side and in response the stallion blew air through his nostrils pushed his ears back and jerked his head back.<p>

Fawks could hear Vanessa's laughter just ahead of her.

"You have a lot in common you two." She called over.

"How so." Fawks grumbled, pushing the unwilling horse forward.

"Stubborness is a trait you share,"

Fawks grumbled as they continued.

"It's not safe to travel at night." Nessa said.

"Yeah," Fawks agreed, "we'll find somewhere to camp."

* * *

><p>The horses were settled for the night, tied securely to a tree, a warm fire was up and roaring, and a single tent was securely put up.<p>

"I bet you've never done this, have you Red?" Fawks smiled, a can of beans resting over the fire.

"Sat and ate baked beans and bread under the stars."

"I've not, but for some reason I can't find a reason not too, it's so beautiful." Nessa smiled, leaning back and looking up. Fawks smiled, tilting her head up towards the sky. The stars twinkled down at her.

Winter was out there somewhere, and even more so, maybe Kam was too. Fawks sighed as she scanned each twinkling star, as if in vain hope she could tell which held her baby boy. She knew he wasn't dead, she'd feel it if he were. She couldn't explain it, she just knew. But her hopes of finding him were next to nill. Fawks looked at each twinkle in the star mournfully, there were too many. They were so far away. She wondered idly, maybe Kam was looking up to. Maybe he was thinking of her. So far away and out of reach, what she wouldn't do to have him back.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Life."

"How's it going."

"Depressing." Fawks said honestly. "What about you?"

"This riddle."

"I don't like riddles." Fawks sighed.

"Why not?"

"They involve thinking."

"Thinking." Nessa laughed.

"Not my strong point." Fawks said. "Fighting, shooting, flirting, shagging. Very good at that," Fawks said, leaning back at Nessa's side. "Thinking, planning, teaching and surprisingly lying. Not my strongest points."

"Teaching."

"I tend to just end up feeling them up." Fawks laughed. "That then falls into the flirting category and I'm good again." Nessa chuckled.

"You can't lie?"

"Not to people who know me well enough, it sucks, I'm a master criminal lying should be the easiest thing in the world. Turns out, I'm crap."

Nessa laughed softly.

"So do you actually know where we are going?"

"I figure it goes in order, so we follow the clues, one by one, seeing as the sword is at the end. Times of old, that one's straight forward. The Old country," Fawks mused.

"Valleys of cold I'm lost with. This entire country is hot. There's nowhere cold. Light could mean anything, and the other things. Just seem like portrayers of doom."

"Fantastic." Nessa said sarcastically.

"I'm good with doom." Fawks said. Sitting up and pulling the beans off the fire. She handed Nessa a spoon as she dug in. "I deal with doom a lot."

"Told you, you're like a superhero."

"Can I have a cape?" Fawks smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? x<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright, finished school today, very sad, but more opportunities to write and revise :D**

**Ziggymia123: Personally I think the cape is awesome, but there is some debate going on that some don't want the cape ;) so we're all dilemma-d up :D Ah, you'll have to wait and find out won't you? :D I have sent your thanks forward but dear god don't encourage her…;) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : No way! The Doctor is intelligent he would know that if Fawks lost it to get the hell away! Same with Winter! But when I read "Winter who can make Fawks buckle at the knees" Fawks just took it the completely wrong way ;) Nah Freddie's on our side, he loves Fawks too much :D Yeah I butchered the joke from Arthur, it made me laugh and sounds like something Fawks would say : ) There's a little bit just for you and Winter in here, have fun with that :P LOVE the long reviews and the snippet you sent me, EXCITEMENT! **

**Right… on with the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 <strong>

It turned out, that the old country, was basically an old abandoned city with stone houses put together with mud. It was an eerie city, populated by rats and bats and echoes and silence. And for the last two nights it had been home to two horses, a dragon, a princess and a criminal.

"Tyrell," Fawks groaned. Trying to walk the horse forward. The two had come to a sort of standstill in their relationship. Fawks would simply get frustrated with the stallion who would simply ignore her commands. Vanessa looked back at the pair, she was on the other side of the stream where Tyrell had simply looked down at the water and refused to go in it.

"Tyrell. It is just water. There is nothing to be afraid of. It's like rain on the…" Fawks trailed off.

"What's wrong?"

"It doesn't rain." Fawks said quietly.

"I know. Its hasn't for years."

"But you have water." Fawks realised, looking down at the stream. "Not much but still. Where does the water come from?"

"There's a glacier up in the mountains, it's melting, that's where."

"Glacier is ice."

"Well done, Genius." Nessa laughed.

"Ice is cold, glacier's make valleys!"

"Valley of Cold!"

"Can we get to it from here?"

"There's a mountain pass." Nessa grinned.

"Brilliant!" Fawks laughed, twisting Tyrell towards the hills. He went with no problem, Fawks looked down at the horse.

"Did you know?" She asked him quietly.

He simply snorted through his nose and walked happily forward.

* * *

><p>"Wowza." Fawks mumbled, the two women and their horses coming to a halt at the end of the pass. The dirt road they'd been following up the mountain had turned into the edge of a cliff further down the cliff was a huge glacier, filling the gap between the two sides of the valley, the sun glinted off the ice, brightly, down at the very bottom of the valley water was slowly trickling through.<p>

"Through Valleys of cold." Fawks mumbled, sliding from Tyrell's back and pulling his reins over his head and starting forwards.

"Come on Red, let's go."

Vanessa nervously slid from her own graceful horse, and followed behind Fawks and Tyrell, creeping along the edge of the cliff.

The small path wasn't the most secure, with every step small stones would crumble down the edges into the icy blocks. Fawks was a little nervous, she'd done the whole, fall to your death thing. She was not keen on doing it again.

"Fawks, are you sure there's no way around."

"We're half way there already Red, don't worry your fine. Let's keep going."

Vanessa sighed quietly, trying to keep herself from looking down.

"I'm scared of heights." She whispered.

The two were three quarters of the way from where the path widened out when it happened. Vanessa was making her way across a rocky part of the path, there must have been a landslide at sometime and it was blocked by some small boulders, the horses had made it shakily over it as had Fawks, but when Vanessa moved she lost her footing, tripped forwards and hit the path hard, the unstable rock had then quivered under the sudden weight and gave way, rocketing the princess down towards an icy grave.

"Ness!" Fawks yelped, twisting and faster than even she could register she'd reached out and grabbed the red head's hand, but slick with panic her hand was slipping from the demons.

Fawks gritted her teeth, feeling the princess's hand sliding from her own she tugged with all her might, dragging the princess up towards her, pulling her against the rock, Nessa growled as she tried pushing her self upwards, her hand slipped from Fawks' and she began to plummet when something grabbed her shirt, Nessa was pulled up and she reached out for Fawks hands and the demon helped her up, something slid from Fawks' finger.

"No!" Fawks yelled, dragging Nessa onto the side and darting down the cliff after the silver ring.

"FAWKS!" Nessa screamed after her. Fawks didn't care, she needed that ring. It had rolled down into the glacier.

Fawks lost her footing and ended up falling the rest of the way down, she rolled and her back hit a block of ice hard, pushing her through into the innards of the giant ice structure. She skidded across the cold slippy surface and skidded to a stop and let her eyes search frantically for the glint of silver. She'd ended up just across from it, the glacier was big enough for her to stand up so she made her way to the ring on wobbly legs.

Picking it up and placing it back on her right hand, she rubbed the gems and spoke towards them as they glowed slightly.

"Sorry, I'm not dead. Still here, don't know how hot these things go if you take one off so sorry if you hand is-"

Fawks cut herself off as the glacier groaned, the sound of cracking ice surrounding her. She let her eyes go to the exit. The block she had taken out when she'd fallen through the ice was the only thing keeping this part in tact. The whole thing was collapsing, she was inside.

"Oh crap." Fawks murmured. Not staying to see how this was going to pan out. She ran as fast as she could out the opening as it collapsed behind and around her. She pushed herself out into the open as ice and frigid air was blown out of he opening.

"Fawks!" Nessa yelled from atop the cliff. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, that was a close one." She laughed but her laughter was cut short as a silhouette covered her and half the upside of the cliff. Fawks hung her head as she sighed.

"For once." Fawks told herself, turning to see half the glacier beginning to collapse and the debris falling towards her. "I'd like to not be almost killed by the things I destroy."

She turned and with a huge flap of her wings, launched herself up the cliff, dodging rebounding chunks of ice and landing in front of Tyrell.

"Let's go, hurry up, this valley is not going to be around for long, go!"

The two along with the horses ran along the rest of the path carelessly not thinking of the treacherous road as the huge chunks of ice falling in on themselves and taking the cliff faces with it were a bigger problem.

The two reached more stable ground, panting and laughing as they looked back as the rubble began to settle.

"Idiot." Nessa said.

"We got out, maybe I am a superhero. I should totally get a cape." She smirked.

"You couldn't pull one off." Nessa said, climbing on her horse again.

Fawks looked down at her hand, the gems were still glowing.

"Oops." She smiled. Talking to the ring again. "Sorry Win, long message like a sober drunk dial. There was some peril, some destruction, the usual, I've got to go. I'm on a quest! I'll speak to you soon babe. Tell the gang I say hi and I love you." Fawks smiled, rubbing the stones again and climbing up onto Tyrell.

"What do you think Rill?" Fawks asked the stallion. "I could pull off a cape, right?"

The horse turned to give her a dirty look. And snorted, shaking his head as they carried on.

"Freddie?"

The dragon blew some flames from his mouth, climbing onto her shoulder as they continued their journey.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that? You could have died." Nessa said as the two lay out under the stars that night, full on fish that Fawks had caught and with the help of Freddie, cooked.<p>

"Friend of mine has the other half of this," Fawks said, showing the ring. "Let's both of us know the other is safe, she's not the easiest person to contact."

"Why not?"

"She moves around a lot."

"Weren't you scared?"

"I'm not scared of dangerous situations, I cause them too much." Fawks smiled.

"What are you scared of?"

"The Dark." Fawks said simply. "A lot of things really, though."

"Like what? I'm terrified of heights, and that I'll be a bad ruler."

"Being forgotten," Fawks said honestly.

"Who could forget you?" Nessa laughed.

"The people that matter." Fawks said quietly, looking up to the twinkling stars. A wave of homesickness ran through her. Welsh downpour. She would never take it for granted again.

"Let's get some sleep." Fawks said, yawning as she stretched out Freddie came and curled up on her stomach, Fawks smiled as she scratched his head and shut her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review x <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**I like this chapter, but I'm afraid our stay with Vanessa is coming to an end : ( On the other hand, we're coming up to an epic bit of the storyline where I'm quite literally mega excited for, I love it :D **

**Ziggymia123 : That's the problem see, I think logically it wouldn't work, Fawks is just vain enough to think it would work :D Thanks :P Just got some stupid exams now *eugh* It's going to take a lot to ever actually kill that troublesome demon off, glaciers do not have a chance :D I think that's Fawks' only true fear, tbh, she's vain and self centred and acts like she doesn't care, but she does really :P **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I'm sure Jack would like to forget her though :D I agree that it would be impractical, but I think Fawks is just for it because of the whole superhero thing :P I really wish the Doctor would tell me then, because I've not got a clue, and well done Winter, read that bit in your review about jack trying to delete it and Fawks was like "That's my girl" :D I got your clue, the only thing it's successfully done is confuse me more. How bloody big and complex is this story line of yours? I've got some of your clues, but I have no idea how they fit together! I'm just going to end up spamming up your computer with *cough cough* and getting stressed at your riddle like clues :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

"Will you just admit we're lost?"

"We're not lost." Fawks denied, looking around the forest.

"You don't know where we are, that means we're lost."

"I know exactly where we are."

"Where?"

"In a forest," Fawks smirked over her shoulder. Nessa rolled her eyes. "On the upside I think we're at the next part of the riddle," Fawks called over.

"Which part."

"The path is dark." Fawks said, looking around the forest. The two continued their slow trail through the dark greenery. Something further in the forest made some twigs snap. Fawks jumped.

"I don't like this place, Fawks." Nessa called over.

"Me neither." Fawks growled, drawing her sword. The two road on in silence, Freddie was sat in front of Fawks just on the front of the saddle, baring his little teeth and twisting and turning for any sign of danger.

"Let's get out of here," Fawks said, the moment the words had left her mouth there was the noise of quickly padding footsteps running towards them, something vaguely humanoid dashed between the gap between the horses, spooking Nessa's graceful mare and causing her to rear up in panic, Nessa screamed as she was thrown back. Within seconds of it happening three black cloaked beings convulsed on Vanessa, then all four of them disappeared up in smoke.

"NESSA!" Fawks yelled, twisting and jumping from her horse, looking to where they had disappeared when something dashed by her and knocked her off her feet. She went to get up but as she reached her feet again it came from the opposite direction, knocking her down again. Fawks tried again with the same result, she rolled onto her back and as she tried to sit up she lashed her sword out, the black shape caught it's legs and fell forward, Fawks twisted, jumping to her feet and slamming her sword into the middle of the creature. It was human in shape but made entirely out of black, at it's joints the skin seemed rigid like armour. Fawks slammed her sword down and was met with me resistance, the sword went through it like water.

She pulled her sword back and watched in horror as the metal disintegrated into dust. The creature sat up with a hiss, it didn't have a face merely a mouth with little pin prick teeth in the centre of it's head. It jumped on Fawks, knocking her to the ground and pinning her down as she thrashed and twisted underneath it. It closed it's jaws around her neck and Fawks let out a scream of pain as it bit down. Then the fight left her. Her body relaxed, as pleasure coursed through her, her brain was getting foggy, her vision blurry, she let her eyes roll back into her head.

And then it all went dark.

But wait. No, there was something there, running towards her, or was she running towards it, a light.

_Follow the light, to become a knight. _

The rushed towards her and Fawks felt a peculiar sensation of being dunked in lukewarm water and pulled out again.

She looked around, no longer in the forest but in a field. Bright green grass around her and a lake at the side of her, she looked down into the water and her shocked reflection looked up at her.

Her eyes were green.

Fawks turned her head to take in the lack of wings on her back. Her head was empty. She was…human.

Across the lake from her was a big light brown furry thing with wings.

"Ah." Fawks grinned "There you are."

The demon looked up from the water and roared across to Rachel.

"Come here!"

With a huge flap of the demon's wings it launched itself over the water and landed at her side.

"You are quite impressive aren't you?" Fawks said, looking up at the demonic blue eyes that she knew. The creature let out a low snuffle from it's nose.

"I don't know why either," She told it, she could understand the alien, it was a part of her. She reached her hand out and touched the demon's muzzle, with a scorching hot gush of wind the demon disappeared, and Fawks was thrown backwards, her back arched up from the ground in pain as a pair of burgundy wings pushed through the skin. She'd felt this before, when she was six years old. She screamed as her body readjusted to the familiar invader. She let out a roar and slammed her eyes shut tight. When she opened them again and looked into the water her familiar reflection looked up at her.

_**You in here?**_

_That was weird, what's going on?_

_**I don't know, lets find Nessa and get the hell out.**_

_Rachel. There's something missing in here._

Fawks concentrated, scanning through her head, there was something missing. Something small. Fawks scanned the field and saw a flash of red hair.

"Fawks!" Nessa yelled over.

"There you are." Fawks said relieved.

"Where are we?"

"I wish I knew."

"How are we going to get out." Nessa asked, her voice shaky, she was scared. Fawks hadn't been listening, she could see something.

"I think we're near the sword." Fawks said.

"Why?"

Fawks pointed ahead of them a very faint glow in the distance. And a hauntingly beautiful song.

"TARDIS." Fawks mumbled.

"What?"

"The Doctor said we had some in our head, or a ghost of some, that's what's missing."

"What are you talking about."

"Follow the light." Fawks said, taking Nessa's hand and the two of them headed in the direction of the faint glow.

They seemed to be walking for hours until the light finally stopped moving ahead of them and they caught up to it. It was waiting by a tree. When Fawks and Nessa approached Fawks got a real chance to look at it. The light was a brilliant orange golden glow. Formed up behind a only just visible shape of Winter. She didn't really look like Winter, her skin was see through to the trees behind her and the orange gold glow was the only truly visible part of her.

"You are the TARDIS, aren't you?"

Ghost Winter nodded.

"How are things?"

She smiled brightly, and rolled her eyes in a very Winter like fashion.

"Do you know how we're going to get out?"

She pointed further into the forest, past the first layers of trees was a clearing, and Ghost Winter began walking forwards. Fawks shrugged at Nessa who looked very confused and the two followed.

They came to rest in the clearing where there was a stone situated in the middle.

"Enough with the King Arthur rubbish already." Fawks sighed, rolling her eyes and stepping up onto the stones, grabbing the hilt of the sword from between it and tugging it free.

Ghost Winter smiled brightly again and Vanessa laughed.

"Fawks you did it! You've got the sword!"

The world slowly began to fade out, the bright forest getting darker, Fawks sheathed the sword where her old one had been and reached out for both Nessa and Ghost Winter's hands. She pulled Nessa onto the stone but the moment she'd touched the TARDIS Winter, she had disappeared just like the demon, knocking Fawks back a few steps and spreading a sense of warm throughout her, Fawks shook her dizzy head as the scars on her stomach of the nursery rhyme tingled, and she felt whole in her head again.

She grabbed Nessa's hand tight as the world once again faded to black.

She was awoken by a scream. Fawks blearily opened her eyes to see them back in the dark forest again, the creature that had attacked Fawks had now rounded on Nessa. With a groan Fawks rolled onto her stomach and struggled to stand up. Her neck felt sticky and sore, with a hand she put her fingers to her neck and pulled back to see her own blood covering them. She frowned, shaking her head slightly, then with another scream from Nessa she headed clumsily towards the beast.

"Oi!" She yelled to it. "Leech." The mouthed creature turned to her and hissed.

"Hiss all you like, leave her alone." Fawks slurred, she felt drunk but in no way enjoyable. All her limbs were heavy and she couldn't think properly.

She drew her sword as the creature lunged for her, forgetting the effect it had had last time. But this time it worked, the sword ran through the mouthed monster and it wailed in agony. Fawks shoved the beast off her and looked down at her sword. The sword.

It was far more elegant than hers had been, it was light and gleaming with strange words she couldn't read at the top of the blade, the hilt a shining gold and decorated with a carved golden dragon. Freddie came and sat on Fawks' shoulder from where he'd been sat on Tyrell.

Fawks showed him the sword and he squeaked in appreciation.

"I think we should go home," Nessa said, helping Fawks onto Tyrell, she still felt weird and unsteady, "You don't look to good,"

"M'fine," Fawks said, sheathing the sword and dutifully following Nessa out of the dark forest. She felt tired and drained but she couldn't help but feel proud, she'd done it. She'd got the sword.

Now all there was, was the journey home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Your getting two today, because I'm feeling generous and I'm excited for what's next and I'm still technically under blackmail :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I won't :D There's some *cough cough* I just sent, just make sure you don't break the computer, not if you're inbox is full of the stuff :D**

**Ziggymia123 : Yeah, but when has that stopped her ;) Thank you, and yeah, I am, it's too much fun, there'd be a dragon, but Freddie would get jealous :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

A day of rest had been all Fawks had needed, and now the two were making their way triumphantly back towards the castle.

"Where you going to go first?" Nessa asked.

"Hmm," Fawks mused, "I think I'll go for one more adventure, then I'll go home."

"I thought you didn't have a home."

"It's a little place called Wales." Fawks smiled, "My family are going to be pretty shocked when I show up."

"You've never told me about your family."

"We're not the most conventional bunch," Fawks smiled. "I like it that way, weird and wonderful."

Nessa laughed softly as the city came into view. The flags that adorned the outside of the castle had been changed from brilliant Red to Black and Gold.

"Daddy." Vanessa said quietly. Kicking her horse into a gallop and racing into the city. Fawks followed, racing to the palace. She jumped off her stallion and with a pat on his neck she tore after Nessa. Following the red head through the halls and passages of the castle they came to the king's room.

"Daddy!" Nessa cried, pushing through the doors. Fawks stopped in the door way. The king's room was like Vanessa's big and grand and old. The king himself was lay in his bed, looking a lot older than Fawks remembered, they hadn't been gone that long. Percival, the Royal doctor and three members of the council were stood in the room.

"Daughter." The King wheezed.

Vanessa dropped to her knees at his side, taking his hand in hers.

"I feared the worst."

"We did it, Daddy, Fawks got it."

"What?"

"She got it, Daddy, the sword."

The King looked to the door and Fawks smiled at him, unsheathing the sword, and stepping forward, from the corner of her eye Fawks saw Percival's jaw drop.

"You did it. I knew you would," The king said happily. "Pass it too me."

Fawks handed over the sword, the King smiled happily at it before coughing loudly, the cough seemed to go on forever. Before he regained himself.

"Get on your knees." Percival hissed at her.

Fawks lowered herself to her knees at the king's side. Gently he tapped each of her shoulders.

"I dub you Captain Fawks. High Knight of Bero." Fawks grinned as the king smiled tenderly at her. "Thank you, for looking after my daughter."

"It was the other way around really."

* * *

><p>The king passed away at half two that morning. Old age. He was 97 and had reigned since he was 18. The funeral was huge, the entire country filled the city and surrounding towns to pay homage to the amazing king who had reigned so long. Any pictures taken that day by various newspapers and magazines, any which contained Princess, soon to be Queen, Vanessa also had another figure in the background. A figure with two great wings on her back who loyally followed Vanessa anywhere.<p>

The security on Vanessa had increased ten fold before her coronation and Fawks and Vanessa hadn't left each others sights since the funeral.

"Last time I can say good morning Princess." Fawks smiled. "This afternoon you get that fancy crown. And hopefully some rain. You ready?"

Vanessa sighed. Then with a smile in Fawks' direction.

"Bring it on."

The lead up to Vanessa's coronation was the least interesting thing Fawks had ever taken part of, it basically consisted of escorting Vanessa around the castle to various different activities leading up to the key moment.

It was in the royal tailors that Vanessa threw a brown package to her.

"You've got to get changed too. There's a present in there for you." She smiled.

Fawks went into one of the booths and opened the package. Pulling out the robes that every knight wore slits in the back as she pulled the on. Her wings sliding back. The robes were a simple black, proper trousers with a belt easy to clip her many weapons to. Fawks looked back into the package and saw another item in there.

Fawks laughed as she pulled it out.

Fawks walked out of the booth and Freddie gave a small groan, burying his head behind one of his wings.

"Shut up, cape's are cool." Fawks said, looking at herself in the mirror, the cape's outside was black as the robes but the inside was made of a soft gold material.

* * *

><p>Fawks was stood at the back of the packed out hall, just behind the throne Vanessa would soon be seated in. The arch bishop lowered the crown onto Vanessa's head and a cheer went up in the crowd but that soon silenced as thunder roared above them. People set about whispering and worrying.<p>

Fawks stepped forward, offered her hand to Nessa who took it without hesitation, the two walked through the crowd to the door. They stopped near the door as Fawks walked to Millie who was stood with Laurel with the rest of the staff. Fawks bent down and lifted Laurel onto her shoulders.

"Are you scared, Miss Fawks?"

"No, The Queen is here. I've nothing to be scared of." Fawks smiled, Vanessa got the giant doors and looked back to Fawks unsure, the demon grinned happily and Vanessa nodded to the people at the door, pulling open the doors.

Outside, the black sky was pouring with rain. Thick sheets of water being eagerly soaked up by the thirsty ground.

Fawks, with Laurel was the first to step into the water, Laurel squeaked as she went into the rain. Holding her hands up to the sky.

"It's water."

"Rain." Fawks laughed. Laurel laughed happily as Fawks span around with her on her shoulders.

"It's raining!" Laurel laughed.

People slowly made their way out into the streets, unsure of the unseen weather, Fawks wasn't sure how or when it started, but it might have been when Nessa had ran out into the rain laughing, that it started cheers and woops and happiness and dancing and singing. Parties broke out in the rain, as people slowly got more and more drenched.

Millie tackled Fawks into a hug as she stood in some shelter watching happily as the kingdom rejoiced.

"You did it,"

"She did it." Fawks said, nodding to Nessa, who was lay back on a sun bed smiling as the rain washed over her.

* * *

><p>Nessa handed Fawks the manipulator and hugged her tight.<p>

"Come visit whenever you want," Nessa smiled.

"I'll try."

"I'll miss you."

"You've got way bigger things to worry about than some criminal."

Nessa laughed softly.

"Way more than just some criminal." She said.

Fawks turned to the knights.

Bowing respectfully to each one she strolled up to Percival. She patted the sword on her side, the legendary sword she'd been allowed to keep. She then held her hand out to him.

As he went to take it she put her hand to her nose and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm Captain Fawks." She said. "High knight of Bero." Percival gritted his teeth as she turned her back to him and went to Sam, Millie, Laurel and Chef who had come up from the kitchen to say good-bye.

She shook hands with Sam.

"Adios." He said.

Fawks wrapped Millie tight in a hug.

"What am I going to do without you, you stupid woman." Mille said quietly.

"Hey, have you seen my replacement?" Fawks said, pointing to near the knights. "Turns out Sam's big brother wants to be a knight." Fawks winked. Millie gave her a watery smile. Laurel hugged Fawks tight.

"I'm not scared anymore." She whispered. "I'm going to be brave, just like you." Fawks smiled.

"You don't have to be like me, you're brave anyway."

Chef once again didn't find need in words, simply picking Fawks up off the ground and tugging her close to his chest.

"Ok." Fawks squeaked. "Can't breathe, big guy."

Fawks typed some random commands into her manipulator and was about to step forward.

"How can we ever repay you?" Nessa called, Fawks was about to shake her head when a mischievous idea popped into her head.

"If a man in a blue box ever comes here, and he comes with an entourage, a red head and a sort of dopey fellah, and a pretty girl with weird eyes and a big American bloke, arrest the American. And when he asks why. Tell him it's for every time he's interrupted me and Win." Fawks laughed, stepping into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Review x<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Now I know I said you wouldn't get any more today, but I'm mega excited for this, and I can leave you with questions and confusion for a while, so for the last time tonight, enjoy :D**

**Ziggymia123 : Yeah, she got a cape, and ok, she's effectively banned the Doctor from landing on Bero but hehe, it would be fun if they did and Jack's reaction to his arrest :D That was my reaction to :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Your clues are harder than the worlds hardest suduko, but I do love trying to figure them out :D There will be reward in the near future, but for now, you can enjoy this, I think you will :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Fawks literally fell through space, and landed hard on her back shaking her head from the sickening feeling of space travel. She looked up at a low hissing. A small gasp made it's way out of her throat and Fredrick growled menacingly. A tall monster looked down at her, black suit large bulbous head, with skin stretched tightly around it. Sunken eyes and no mouth.

"You're an ugly bugger, aren't you?" She said, backing up slowly across the floor as it hissed at her. A hand on her shoulder made her twist to see Jack, he was staring at…something?

"Jack?" Fawks questioned, he was staring over her shoulder and drawing on his skin.

"What are you-" She turned to catch his eye line. "Jeez, you're an ugly- wait!"

"Yeah, let's go! Run!" Jack said, pulling her up and the two turned tail and ran.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Fawks said, looking at the empty school. Jack was looking down at his marked skin.

"There must have been another one…"

"What are you talking about?"

Jack explained as the two headed through the school.

"So, you're Win's Jack?"

The smile that Fawks received was answer enough.

"Where is she?" Fawks said, expecting Winter to pop out anywhere.

"California," Jack said miserably.

"That sucks, I've a million and one stories to tell her." Fawks said.

"Do they include the cape?" Jack smirked, taking in Fawks' appearance.

"Hey, don't diss the cape, I look more like a superhero than you do flyboy." Fawks smiled, "But saying that, is there anywhere I can change? These robes are so uncomfortable."

"This is all we've got." Jack said, sitting in the assembly hall of the school, on a make-shift bed.

"Fine." Fawks sighed, carefully unclipping the cape and then hastily pulling off the robes, Jack didn't even pretend to look elsewhere.

"Stop it." Fawks sighed, pulling her top off.

"What?"

"In my world you're with my best friend, here you're dating my girlfriend and your evil ex is my baby daddy, it's never happening, Harkness." Fawks laughed. Jack looked like he was about to make a remark but he stopped when Fawks dropped her pants leaving her completely in her underwear.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk.

"Something wrong?" She said, pulling her hat off and digging inside for some fresh clothes. Her attention was drawn to Freddie, who had curled up on the soft inner fabric of her cape.

"Freddie, do you mind, I worked hard for that." Fawks said. Jack by this point had been quiet for a long time.

"What?" She said, he looked deep in thought.

"I- I don't believe it." He said, looking up at her. "It's you!"

"Well who did you think it was? Hitler?"

"No, I mean- Bero. Right, you made it rain."

"How-"

"I know where you're going next." Jack grinned.

"Is it fun?"

"You'll love it."

"Well, can it wait until morning, I'm exhausted."

Jack chuckled to himself.

"What is it?"

"Spoilers," Jack laughed.

* * *

><p>"Fawks,"<p>

"I'm asleep, Jack." Fawks growled.

"Did you know she'd say no?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Street kids don't do marriage." Fawks said simply.

"Do you think it's you?"

Fawks snorted. "Hell no."

"She loves you."

"And if the choice ever came, you'd win every time." Fawks said quietly.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"More than I like to admit. More than she loves me."

"You don't know that,"

Fawks laughed softly. "Whenever we see each other I fall for her a little more and then we say goodbye and I break my heart a little each time, I go off alone and she comes back to you, like she always will. And I become a memory, an old story to look back on when bored."

"And her?"

"She's added to the increasingly long list of worries in my mind."

"I get that." Jack laughed. "Can I ask, all the jewellery?"

"A vain materialistic attempt to not be forgotten,"

"She would never forget you."

"I may be a superstar, Jack, but -tell anyone I said this and I'll shoot you- you're a supernova, even for me it's hard to outshine you."

"She still wouldn't forget you." Jack said. "She misses you, I see it. Sometimes when she's just quiet, she fiddles with the bracelet, or that ring of yours."

"How is she?"

"I've not seen her in months, Fawks,"

"I've not seen her in almost a year, for me."

"I miss her too,"

"God, what happened to us?" Fawks smiled. "You, you used to go for anything with a postcode, and me, I never get this caught up in anything. Stupid woman." Fawks sighed.

"Worth it though." Jack laughed.

"Oh, hell yeah."

"Look, we're getting on."

"I never have a problem with you,"

Jack scoffed.

"No really, I don't only when Win's around. Then you become competition, another person drooling over my girl, I can't help it."

"The feelings mutual." Jack laughed.

* * *

><p>"So, you know where I'm going?" Fawks said, handing him her arm as he typed in the co-ordinates.<p>

"Yes."

"And you're still not telling me?"

"You'll see."

"And I'll enjoy it?"

"You will love it." Jack smirked.

"Tell her I say hi, and remember, if you get round to the big day, maid of honour, I call it. Tell her to call me and I'll be there for the hen do and everything," Fawks winked. Fawks tightened the cape around her neck and hugged Freddie close, Jack nodded and she smiled back.

"See you soon." Jack laughed, pushing Fawks backwards into the vortex but not before he twisted her, grabbed the end of the cape and tugged, pushing her through the vortex and the cape with jack.

"I'm doing you a favour, you look better without it," Jack laughed.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" Fawks fell out of the vortex into… sky. The ground was a lot further down than she expected, a tree was the first thing to meet her. Freddie had already left her arms and opened his wings and flew gracefully to the ground. Fawks on the other hand hit every branch on the way down, landing in a heap on the floor. Freddie landed in front of her and looked at her as if to say. 'You don't deserve wings.'<p>

"Oh I know," Fawks said, opening and closing her wings. "For a really good criminal you'd think I'd have better reactions." Fawks licked her lips, she felt sick, well and truly, her tongue tingled and her head span.

"Time travel." Fawks hissed. "We've gone travelled in time." Fawks looked down at her wrist strap it had burnt out. "I thought so. Bloody Harkness, next time I see him I'm going to hit him." Freddie jumped up onto her shoulder. And chirped slightly.

"I don't care what Winter says, Jack needs a good smack every now and then. I need a drink." Fawks said, heading towards the town in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Can I have a pint of water please?" Fawks said, sitting on a stool, she still had no idea of the time of place of where she had been sent. The bar tender gave her a dirty look at her choice of drink but returned with the pint glass which Fawks chugged down thirstily.<p>

"That's better."

"One would think a criminal of your stature could handle a more adventurous drink." Said a hauntingly familiar voice. Fawks turned slowly and took in a face she knew better than her own. Blue grey eyes, black short hair, French red military jacket and a constant smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten guess's who it is ? :D <strong>

**Review? X **


	27. Chapter 27

**I know it's only short but you might get another one later tonight : ) **

**Ziggymia123: Hehe, I thought you might have questions :D if anything, this chapter will give you more so. **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Unfortunately it's not you : ( But you may have to cameo in a chapter at some point ;) I'm glad you liked it, it's one of my favourite what I've written, as is this and the end of this little storyline but eee! :D No idea, why Jack didn't mention it, but I'm guessing if I were in Jack's situation I wouldn't want to bring up my lover's other lover in most conversations if I could help it :D They are evil but very much worth it, did you get Fawks' little jealousy thing she made me write? (she was feeling left out ) :D **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Fawks opened her mouth to say something but no words came out of her mouth.

"Jedd Hall." He introduced himself.

"J-Jedd?" Fawks questioned, the red military jacket was exactly how she remembered.

"Exactly." He smirked. "You're her aren't you? You're the actual Fawks that the older agents go on about."

"Where and when am I?" Fawks asked.

"Your in Meticula. It's 5211. May."

"Right." Fawks nodded.

"Jedd, will you stop harassing the local- oh my god." was an American twanged voice.

"You're kidding." Fawks whispered. The tall brown haired American accented man made his way over.

"Lieutenant Jason Harris."

"Right." Fawks said, taking in the two men's appearance. First of all Jack was not in 1940's warfare dress code. Second of all the both of them were younger than she ever remembered them. Even when she'd seen John when she was a kid.

Ok, so this was Jack and John before they were Jack and John. This was them when they were partners, when they were in the time agency.

_**Hold up. Time agency. Aw, crap.**_

"I told you Jase, I said it was." John…Jedd said.

"You are her aren't you?" Jack…Jason said. Fawks looked between the two time agents warily, resting her hand on her gun.

"Yes." She said.

"Relax," Jedd said, "You're awesome, and we're sort of off the Time agency's radar for now."

"Why?"

"Shore leave." Jason said.

"Shore leave?" Fawks said incredulously.

"Can we get you a drink?" Jason said, taking the seat next to Fawks.

"Can we get you drunk?" Jedd smirked.

"Why should I trust you, shore leave or otherwise I'm top priority on a time agent's wanted list."

"Let us buy you that drink." Jason said.

"We'll explain."

Fawks looked between the two of them and sighed.

"One drink."

_Famous last words. _

* * *

><p>Fawks was woken by a splitting headache. It felt like her entire brain was being ripped in two like a piece of paper.<p>

"Ah-" She groaned opening and then closing her eyes quickly, the light streaming in made her brain hurt. She tried to think about what happened, she came up blank but her headache told her that there had been more than booze involved.

_**Drugs and alcohol, should have learned that lesson years ago.**_

She took a deep breath and concentrated on the last point she could remember. She would go from there.

_Fawks sat back in the booth and laughed at the two men's stories. They were nothing compared to hers but still._

_Jedd placed another drink in front of her after she'd told them both she could easily drink them under the table. She put it to her lips and stopped._

"_You know, I'm all for a good time but I'd rather you told me about drugging me rather than spiking my drink like a crazy pair of rapists." _

_Jason and Jedd had looked at each other and then back at her._

"_Oh, you think I'm lying?" Fawks said. _

"_You don't look like the kind of girl to get into this," Jason said._

"_Or even attempt it." Jedd said._

"_Have you never heard of me? I am in all sense of the words. A very bad girl." She smirked. Jedd and Jason had shared a look and Jason had shrugged, taking a small packet out of his pocket and drawing a small pale blue line of powder on the table top, then handed Fawks a crisp folded up fiver._

After that the three of them had gone out, to a nightclub, done shots. A lot of shots… it went a little blurry after that but Fawks could recall that her challenge to drink them both under the table failed, she'd forgotten a time agent's uncanny ability to hold their drinks. They were at a hotel? She remembered them saying something about a hotel. She was going to have to open her eyes, face the pain of daylight sooner or later. She cracked one eye open and hissed at the light. Wanting to physically recoil she turned her head to meet - a naked torso. A familiar naked torso, John- no Jedd's chest. Naked.

Fawks' senses rushed back to her. She was in a large warm bed, without any clothes what so ever. She heard someone stir behind her and felt a movement on her back. She turned to see Jason fast asleep at her side, his head resting on the small of her back. He too, wearing no clothes.

"Oh, fuck this is not good." Fawks whispered.

Fawks shifted her hips so that Jason rolled back onto the bed, still fast asleep. Her body protested at the movement as she clumsily climbed out of the bed and gathered her clothes. The only thing she still had on was her manipulator, still broken, Winter's ring and her dog tags. Before she left the bedroom she opened Jedd's manipulator and typed in some commands. Grumbling at the result she received. She gathered up various clothes through out the entire room, pulling them on, she pulled her trousers of from the ceiling fan in the living room and pulled them on. Freddie woke up from his spot on the kitchen counter.

"We're in Winter's world still, Freddie," Fawks said. "Just years in the future. And years in Jack's past." Freddie came and sat by her side. "Don't give me such a judgemental look!" Fawks said to the little dragon. "I don't even remember it. For all I know that could have been the best sex ever and I can't remember a thing. I bet it was fantastic." Freddie sighed at her. "I know, I know, I should have left the moment I saw them, this is dangerous, I'm messing with timelines, and if I mess around here I can change the entire future completely, Jack gets involved with the Doctor, with Winter. Let's get out of here…"

"Going so soon?" Was an American voice. Jason made his way into the lounge in his boxers.

"Afraid so, I find with my reputation sticking around with a couple of time agents, never the best idea." Fawks said, heading for the door.

"Not even after last night?" Jason said, blocking her path.

"I don't remember it, hotshot." Fawks smiled, trying to sidestep him. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't want a repeat performance?" Jason said, leaning towards her.

"No!" Fawks said, ducking under him.

"You didn't mind last night." Jason smirked.

"No, but I was sky-rocketed."

Jason frowned a little.

"She means high." Was Jedd's voice, two hands wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her backwards against a hard chest.

"V-very high." Fawks stuttered as his lips trailed slowly up her neck.

"You sure you don't want a repeat performance?" Jedd whispered in her ear.

"mm…yes…" Fawks hummed. "I mean… No! No, no, no. I'm leaving, I have to go, like now."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Just, trust me on this. I really need to leave, it's important."

"Can we at least get you breakfast?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Important A/N - Right, before you read the chapter, here's something for you, I'm not happy with this chapter, because half way through writing it I fell completely out with this story and it simply wouldn't be written. I have worked and re-worked it but it's simply not working and so there's a jump, a time snap, it's obvious where but it's the best I could do, there will be a lot of outtakes most likely surrounding this part and the next chapter so keep an eye out for Scenes You Never Saw, I honestly have tried to re work it but it's not happening because whenever I do it's complete rubbish. However, I have got everything you need to know still here, and it gives you lot the opportunity if you want too, to write any little Fawks stories :D I hope you enjoy, I really have tried my best with it **

**Rachy Babes x**

**Ziggymia123: True, it is never just one drink, she could have gotten stuck with time agents who wanted to lock her up though :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee: I've just figured out another little part of your clues, the song! I'm taking a wild guess about the timings and my marriage question comes after the song clue? In Jack's defence here, he was also quite drunk and on various substances :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

"Relax?"

"No. I need to leave."

"And you can, let us at least be gentlemen and get you breakfast." Jason said.

"This is a bad idea, I really should not be here."

"Relax,"

"Here, take a seat." Jason said sitting her down at a table.

Fawks sighed as she sat down. Saying that she was hungry, and what could one meal do. She would just get some food, and leave, no harm, no foul. Of course, the universe did not work that way. Or ever in Fawks' favour. The moment she had ordered her full English breakfast, the door banged open.

"Aw, shit." Jedd hissed, he grabbed Fawks' hand and pulled her and Jason around the back of the restaurant.

"What?" Fawks said confused, looking back at the stranger who had walked into the little restaurant. He looked like he had just walked out of a bad western film.

The little food outlet had gone silent at his arrival.

"Who's that?" Fawks asked the two agents.

"You don't remember?"

"Should I?"

"You were talking to him last night."

"That'll be why I don't remember, the last thing I remember of last night is shots at the bar."

"Really?" Jason turned to her.

"Yeah,"

"None of the stuff at the hotel?" Jedd asked.

"None what so ever."

"Damn,"

"We pulled out our best moves and everything." Jason said.

Fawks snorted. "I'm sure you did, but what's brokeback's problem." Fawks said, nodding to the cowboy who was glaring around the place.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say he's looking for you after you lead him on only to go home with us."

"Or he's looking for you." Fawks said. "Besides, I was off my face last night, I cannot be held responsible." Fawks said, looking around the corner as the cowboy stormed up to one of the waitresses and spoke to her in hushed tones. "And that includes whatever the hell we got up to at the hotel." Fawks said. The three watched from safely behind the corner as he stormed around the place. One of the patrons was a little boy sat with his mum, he slid from his chair and made his way to the bar. The cowboy blocked his way.

"Move out of the way kid." He said aggressively.

"Why was I even talking to that douche?" Fawks said. Jedd shrugged,

"You were very chatty, Rachel."

"What?"

"Relax, your secrets are safe with us," Jason said.

"What on earth did I tell you?"

"Other universe, your name, that you know other versions of us but you couldn't say what we were doing. You just kept saying "spoilers" really, nothing interesting." Jason explained.

"What did I tell him?"

"You liked his hat." Jedd laughed.

"We need to get out of here." Jason said.

"I have an idea!" Fawks said, and with a shove she pushed Jedd around the corner,

"Hey!" He protested but the cowboy had already seen him.

"Let's go!" Fawks said, turning the opposite direction and heading for the small window.

"What about Jedd?"

"I'm leaving hotshot, don't stick around for me."

"He's my partner, I can't just leave him." Jason said, turning back. Fawks rolled her eyes.

"Now they get on, years of them hating each and now they want to be decent friends." Fawks said, she could just leave now and be settled leaving the time lines in place. And she would have done, had she not heard a voice that broke her heart.

"Momma!" Fawks shattered, maternal instincts kicking in as she turned to the restaurant, the cowboy had hit the little boy's mum out of the way as he stormed towards the time agents with a look of murder on his face.

"Hey," She called over, stepping out from the corner. "Or should I say howdy?"

"You little slut, you robbed me!"

"Ah, that does sound like me." Fawks said. "Listen mate, just tell me what it is I nicked and I'll give it you back, no harm no foul."

"My car. And crashed it off a cliff."

"R-ight," Fawks said, drawing out the r. "I may not be able to get that back to you."

"I'm going to kill you!"

Fawks stood between the two time agents. "That might be our cue to leave."

"You think?" Jason said. As the cowboy drew out a gun.

"Run?"

"Definitely."

The three had been chased across a huge expanse of grass up a huge hill to an abandoned theme park, the whole place was shut down and decrepit. The three travellers didn't mind this as they vaulted over the fence and into the park. The cowboy stopped at the gate.

"Crazy fools!" He yelled across, "I hope the phantoms torture you in there!"

The three regrouped by the Ferris wheel.

"Phantoms?" Fawks panted.

"Supposedly this place is haunted."

"I like it," Fawks smiled, looking around. "I could live in a place like this."

"Then stay with us," Jedd smiled, "You can't go anywhere yet anyway." He said, nodding to her manipulator.

"We'll just have some fun," Jason grinned.

"Fine, but we'll need to make this place more habitable first." Fawks said. "One more adventure." She told the boys. "And then I'm leaving."

* * *

><p>"Packing again?" Jason asked, stretching before sitting on the old couch. He and Jedd had been out on call for the agency and only just got back to the old park. Fawks had been packing and unpacking for the last two months. Ever since her manipulator beeped back into life.<p>

She couldn't find it in herself to leave. She had too, she knew she had too. Timelines were dangerous, and she was already in too deep, she was falling in love with them. Jedd for the second time, Jason for the first. He was nice and charming and romantic and good looking and god damn she sounded like a teenager. And not to mention that in the future he would be dating and proposing to her girlfriend.

She could just tell Jason to treat her like a stranger when she left. They were Time agents, they could understand the importance without questions.

Jedd walked in and took a look at Fawks' trunk and rolled his eyes, as Fawks packed some things away, Jedd would lean in and take more things out.

"Jedd." Fawks grumbled. Pushing him away. He continued. "Jedd." She warned, "Stop it." She growled.

"I'm helping for when you unpack tomorrow,"

"I won't be unpacking. I'll be leaving."

Over on the couch, Jason snorted, amused at the pair.

"I've heard that before," He called to her.

"Not this time,"

"Heard that too."

Jedd continued unpacking her stuff.

"Will you stop!"

"Why are you packing?"

"Because I'm leaving!"

"Then just leave already!" Jedd snapped, dropping the clothes. "What is it exactly that's keeping you here?"

"You!" Fawks yelled, turning to face him. "The two of you." She turned away from them angrily, shaking hands shoving things into her trunk. "I know I should leave. I should have left the moment I saw you but I was shocked and confused and overwhelmed." She stopped packing and stared up at the wall. "Me being here is endangering so many people I care about and you being happy and everything." She turned to Jason. "But you're so good, and I see you happy with everyone, you fit and you have everything I want but you're not mine. And with you," She turned to Jedd. "The you I know, there's so much pain and love and fucking up between us I don't even know where we stand anymore. I don't want to know. I don't want any of it, I don't want to deal with the crap anymore I want to stay here, with you two. Its selfish of me and its wrong and horrible but I just want to stay here and never grow up. Stay here in Never land and never have to deal with anything, I want to hide here with the both of you and be happy."

Jason and Jedd were silent for a moment, Fawks took a shuddering breath.

"Then lets." Jedd said.

"What?" Fawks said confused.

"Stay here." Jason said. "The Time Agency can't find us unless they come near us and no one has been here for years."

"We could do it," Jedd nodded in agreement.

"We…could?"

"Then lets." Jason grinned.

"Stay here?"

"Forever." Jason nodded.

"The three of us?"

"Always." Jedd smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing as I've just said I don't like this, which I hope you do, I'm going to post the next one just after, it will answer all the questions I'm sure your uncertain of, and yes Winter, there is a reason he didn't tell you all of this too, you'll see why,<strong>

**Save your reviews :P one sec :D **


	29. Chapter 29

**Like I said, here's the next one, I love this, I hope you do too :D And, now I'm technically free of my blackmail conditions :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

"Jason." Fawks growled, hands itching to tear off the blindfold covering her vision.

"Relax." Jedd laughed at her side. Jason had her hands, Jedd's hands on her hips guiding her forward.

"Relax is a word I learned never to use around you lot, especially when there's a blindfold involved."

"I thought you liked it."

"No, I love you both, I do." Fawks felt Jedd's hands squeeze lightly on her hips and Jason's on her hands. "Doesn't mean I trust you." Fawks continued.

"Well, I'm offended, what about you Jase?"

"Highly." Jason laughed.

Fawks was ground to a stop as Jedd pulled her back.

"Now, I don't see why we should let you see," Jason said.

"After you've offended us so much." Jedd grinned.

"For god sake you two." Fawks growled. Pulling the blindfold off she stopped. Jason pulled off a big white sheet from on top of a sleek black beautiful motorcycle. Just under the wing mirror was a tiny scrawl of writing.

_J.F.J  
><em>_C.O.N.O.R. III_

"Jedd, Fawks, Jason." Fawks smiled, fingering the elegant letters.

"C.O.N.O.R point 3." Jason smiled.

"He's not the biggest ship." Jedd explained.

"He's not got that many weapons," Jason grinned.

"But he's fast." Jedd said.

"He's light." Jason continued.

"He looks very cool."

"And he's all yours." Jason finished, handing Fawks the key.

Fawks walked forwards and turned the key, with a roar the engine started up and Fawks stepped back as the bike glowed a brilliant red, when the light died down it looked like a fighter plane.

"That is very cool," Fawks laughed.

"Hell yeah." Jedd grinned. Fawks turned back to the two men and ran towards them both, jumping into the pair of them.

"You like it?"

"I love it." Fawks laughed.

"Happy anniversary." The two agents said at the same time. The three of them had been together for two years now, living happily in the abandoned theme park. It was a strange dynamic, Jason and Jedd were best friends, with benefits, Fawks and Jedd, were simply the benefit part but it was the same as it had been between Fawks and John before Torchwood, playful flirting, arguing, with Jason it was new and exciting and strange. He was the more romantic of the two and liked big extravagant displays of affection that Fawks really didn't mind.

* * *

><p>"Whilst you two are off doing your romance rubbish, I'm going to be in the bar." Jedd said, ordering himself a drink.<p>

"Don't get into trouble." Fawks sighed, kissing his head as she turned to Jason. Nodding out the bar. Jason caught Jedd's eye for a second and the two simply stared for a moment, a silent conversation passing between them. Fawks hit Jason's chest.

"I wish you'd stop that." She sighed.

"Why?"

"Because you have all these cool eye conversations and I have no idea what you're saying."

"I was saying how hot you look in that dress. Jedd was agreeing." Jason grinned. Bringing his hand up and twirling Fawks around.

"Shut up." Fawks said, rolling her eyes at him. "Though, I do totally rock this dress." Fawks smiled down at the black dress that flared out at the bottom.

"Where are we going for this weeks romantic interlude?" Fawks smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist as he slung his over her shoulders.

"Where we always go."

"Home." Fawks grinned at the words.

"Home." Jason said softly.

* * *

><p>Fawks was walking hand in hand with Jason as they reached the hill, just over the top of it was the park. The place the three had set up as home a year and a half ago.<p>

Fawks headed up the steep hill and stopped at the top. Her mouth wide. The entire fair was lit up and moving, the big Ferris wheel was spinning, music was singing from rides and stalls.

"You fixed it." Fawks whispered.

"You said you wanted to see it in it's hay day."

"You said it couldn't be done." Fawks said, smiling as she began down the hill.

Jason laughed as he followed her.

"So what's the big occasion." Fawks said, tearing off some of the fluffy candy floss and eating it.

"Two years," Jason said.

"Don't even try that spiel, it's more than that." Fawks laughed. Leaning on his shoulder as the Ferris wheel reached it's top point.

"Me and Jedd. We're going to quit the time agency." Jason said.

"What?" Fawks sat up straight.

"No more call outs at short notice, no more panicky raids or close calls, just you and me and Jedd."

"Jason, they're not just going to let you leave."

"They don't have to, we'll just go, the three of us, we'll just disappear into the sunset."

"Jason. You can't,"

"Why not? Isn't this what you wanted, the three of us, together."

"Yes, but-"

"Then what's the issue."

"GUYS!" Was a yell from down on the ground, the two looked over the edge of the cart down to Jedd, who was stood panting at the base of the ride.

"The time agency are coming. They'll be here any second."

"Go. Fawks just go!"

"But, you-"

"We'll be fine. Get out of here!" Fawks unclipped the bar of the cart and opened her wings, flying out into the safety of the trees, she saw the wheel go down and Jason and Jedd standing together as four agents appeared out of nowhere.

Fawks strained her ears, but couldn't hear the words they were saying. But it looked like they were arguing, shouting now. Something about betrayal, lies. Freddie bit Fawks to stop her going back to them as the fight broke out. The two of them were out numbered and soon Jedd had been knocked to the floor and was being pinned down and Jason had been slammed against the wall and handcuffed.

The leader of the agents who were there, produced something out of his pocket. He held it out at arms length and Fawks watched as a bright green flash went out across the park, then another one and then a blue one. Then the four agents disappeared leaving Jedd and Jason collapsed on the floor. Fawks waited until she couldn't see them anymore before running flat out to her two lovers. She ran to Jason first.

"Jason!" She hissed, pulling him up to her, slapping his face gently, "Jason! Wake up,"

The time agent groaned to himself, and slowly opened his dazed eyes.

"Jason,"

"Oh my god, you're her!"

"What?" Fawks said confused.

"You're Fawks, the one all the agents talk about."

Fawks felt her jaw drop. What did she know about Jack's past? The reason he left the time agency. They took two years of his memory. They took it because of her. He didn't remember her, he didn't know her, the last two years of her life, spent here with him and Jedd. Gone.

"Oh, Jase, I'm so sorry." Fawks whispered. Trying her hardest to bite back the tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"Listen to me." Fawks said quietly she could hear the agents in the background.

"Wait, I remember, you were with me and Jedd last night, in the bar," Jason smiled to himself, remembering the first time they had met and not the two years they'd lived together.

"They're lying to you, Jason." Fawks hissed. Looking back over her shoulder. The agents were getting nearer. "Everything they've ever told you, is a lie."

"Why should I trust you?" Jason said, his glare accusatory as she went against everything he'd known.

"Just this once. You have to remember this for me. You're going to see me again, a lot will have happened and a lot more is going to happen but please. You have to remember this. When you see me, and I've got a dragon. And a cape and these scars."

She pulled her top up to show the nursery rhyme.

"You have to send me to where we first met. And tell me to have fun." Fawks whispered. Her voice slowly getting shaky with emotion. "Because it was. Most fun I've ever had. Please, Lieutenant, it's very important."

Jason looked unsure of himself, then with a trusting look in her eyes he nodded.

"Thank you. And just be careful." She said, "Thanks for the ride, Jase."

"You mean last night?" He asked confused. Fawks looked back at him sadly. Before smiling bravely.

"For everything that was and for everything that's coming."

She went to Jedd, as he woke up, passing him. She stopped by his side.

"You know rehab, really isn't that bad." She smiled, saluting them both before rushing to the warehouse where they had lived. Packing up any remnants of her existence and climbing onto her bike. Stopping by the tree as she picked up Freddie and looking back to her home. Her boys. Freddie nuzzled her face slightly.

"They weren't mine to have." She whispered, watching from a distance as the time agents helped the two up. Telling them lies to keep them in the agency.

"Good luck boys." Fawks sighed. Flicking a switch so the bike shifted into the grand ship.

"Come on Freddie." Fawks said, strapping herself in. "It's time."

The dragon sat on her knee as she typed in the co-ordinates.

She was going home.

* * *

><p><strong>She's going home, for real this time. <strong>

**Review ?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Doctor Who today guys :D Excited ?**

**Ziggymia123 : Yeah she's home but this is pretty much her making amends from last chapter. Got your little thing, it's sooo epic :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Almost out of blackmail, your reply to Fawks' email nearly made me cry : ( She really is sorry, as you'll see here. Wait before you tweak! This is quite important aswell, I'm glad Winter is feeling better and yes you're not the only one who wants to slap her silly, as for you spamming with reviews there are a lot worse things you could spam with :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

The engine of the bike roared down the quiet road. She slowed as she reached the residential streets. They were deserted, after all, it was half two in the morning, the occasional party goer exiting a club, but other than that, nothing. She slowed to a stop.

"Oh," She sighed happily. Climbing off the bike. "Earth, how I have missed you," Fawks smiled, walking through the doors to the open all night kebab shop.

"Donna kebab please, everything on it."

"£4.50, love."

"Bill it to Torchwood."

"Ah, one of their lot are you?"

"It's complicated." Fawks said, taking the kebab from him and delighting as she bit into it.

"Weird question, can I ask the date?"

"1st of October. 2011."

"Thanks mate."

Fawks made her way outside, leaning by her bike as she hungrily bit into the kebab. She offered some to the little dragon who sniffed it and then pulled a face of disgust.

"You're missing out, Donna meat is an earth specialty."

She sucked her fingers of the greasy kebab and let out a very un lady like belch.

"Ah, that was good." She smiled. "Now, I've been dead for nearly six months." Fawks said to the dragon.

"At least it's not five years this time else I'd be a little more out of it, too much can't have changed but enough time has gone by for Torchwood to have rebuilt, like they tend to do and I have absolutely no idea where," Fawks sighed, climbing back on her bike.

"Now I could opt for my flat, Ianto's or Gwen's house, or a bus shelter until morning. I'm done with sleeping rough. I say we go home."

* * *

><p>Fawks opened the door to her flat and flicked on the light. It was exactly as she had left it. No one lived here anymore, that was clear, John must have just taken his stuff and left. Fawks looked around the familiar flat, cupboards were full of cans the fridge and bread bin had been cleared but other than that. It was the same. She walked past a door left ajar and stopped, turning into the room and turning on the light. The pale blue walls were just like she remembered it. The steel crib left empty with toys still in the corners, the bed left unmade. Fawks felt her eyes fill with tears as she stepped into the room, she ran her fingers over one of the shelves that contained nappies, a rattle, two dummies and a picture. A picture of her and Kam, her looking awful, exhausted red faced and sweaty, and Kam, just born looking up at the camera with curious eyes to intelligent for a new born.<p>

Fawks took a shuddering sigh. Picking up the picture and smiling as she ran her thumb over Kam's face. A single tear fell from her eyes onto the glass of the photo frame.

"Oh, my baby, I'm sorry," Fawks whispered. "I tried." Freddie let some gentle flames flicker across her face drying her tears.

She patted the dragon's head.

"Not to mention I feel like a complete twat about Winter." Freddie tilted his head to the side.

"Jason, that crap. God." Fawks made her way to her bed. And crashed down on it.

"I shouldn't have done that. Two years of pure selfishness, she's going to stop talking to me forever if she ever finds out." Fawks blew out a puff of air from her mouth. Freddie chirped over at her.

"I feel guilty. It's a weird feeling, I don't like it."

The little dragon looked confused.

"I don't want her to find out." Fawks said, running a hand through her hair. "But I can't keep like this. I know." Fawks said, pulling her trunk out her hat. "Doing the only thing I can do well."

* * *

><p>"Ok, so, three dresses which the odds she's going to actually wear are slim. A sapphire necklace and matching earrings, a new journal, the original copy of Romeo and Juliet signed by Shakespeare himself, the world's best chocolate known to man, the Depp ruby I got when I was a kid, all of the diary extracts of mine from when I've been with Winter." Fawks looked to Freddie. "I really hope doesn't actually read those, they really go against my badass reputation. A picture of Kam because she never saw him and my coat."<p>

Fawks said, wrapping the various gifts in her big black coat. She loved that coat, it was the best think she ever stole.

_**But I love Win more**_.

She tied the whole package together, and slipped in a simple note.

_To My Winter._

_I love you always despite how much of an asshole I may seem at times…most of the time…all the time._

_Fawks._

_p.s. I made it home._

It was ambiguous enough to warrant just one of Fawks' usual spoiling sprees but it was sentimental enough to make Fawks feel minutely better.

Then Fawks typed in a simple command, the TARDIS code, into her manipulator, a glow flared up in front of her and with a heave she pushed the package through.

"I don't deserve that girl." Fawks said, scratching her head as her manipulator bleeped. Signalling that the package had indeed been sent through.

Fawks yawned.

"I'm done with that part of my life." Fawks growled to herself. "If I've learnt anything, I've got to stop shifting responsibility, this was my cock up I shouldn't have moved in," Fawks smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "And I'm done being a kid." Freddie chirped at her. "Time to stop messing around and grow up, eh Fredrick?" The dragon purred at her.

"Those years were never meant to be remembered, not by anyone." Fawks dug in her trunk and found what she was looking for, a small cylindrical silver device, she typed in the dates of the last two years she'd spent with the agents. Then holding it out and arms' length pressed a button. With a red flash across the room Fawks' head buzzed , and she shook it, trying to think back.

She'd seen Jack and John before they were Jack and John, and gotten very drunk, after that, it was blank, but she remembered where she was now. She smiled around her flat.

"Shall we go find Torchwood?"

"Torchwood's found you," Was a new voice.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Review? X<span>**


	31. Chapter 31

**A big shout out here to my new beta, Bad2Wolf2Mcgee :D **

**Ziggymia123: I loved it :D Fawks isn't very good at feeling guilty, it's a new feeling so showering Winter with gifts, something she is very good at :D Though she is a little worried Winter's actually going to read the diary extracts and her reputation is going to go way downhill ;) You will find out the new voice :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Like I've said before, you could spam up my inbox with much worse things :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

"Put that gun down, she's one of us," Was a familiar voice.

"IANTO!" Fawks said, barging past the stranger and jumping into her best friend's arms. He caught her and lifted her feet off the ground.

"I knew it." He whispered in her ear. "I knew once we saw the location, I knew it was you."

"Oh, Toes, I've missed you."

"I knew you weren't dead," Ianto said. "When we never found your body, I knew."

Fawks smiled at his faith in her as he hugged her tight.

"How's Winter?"

"What?"

"That tends to be where you go when you die,"

"She's good, she's ok, marrying Jack at some point."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Fawks nodded. Linking her arm with his. She then remembered the stranger.

"I'm Fawks." She introduced herself to the woman in front of her. Reddish brown hair that flowed just beyond her shoulders, hazel eyes and a soft round face.

"I'm Johnson, Alexandra Johnson."

"Right. You're a bit young."

"I'm 18."

"A bit young." Fawks repeated, turning as they left the door. "Are Torchwood running a babysitting service now?"

"Excuse me!" She protested.

"Play nice." Ianto smiled. Squeezing her hand as they left the flat. Freddie leapt onto her shoulder and nudged Fawks.

"What? Oh-" Fawks held Freddie in her arms. "This is Fredrick," She said, as the burgundy dragon puffed his chest out and looked grand. "My little companion." Freddie squeaked up at her.

"My best little buddy," He seemed happier at that and jumped from her arms onto Ianto, sniffing around him and then down onto Alexandra. She laughed as he scrambled around her shoulders, sniffing her all over, and then nipping at a strand of her hair. Fawks smiled, Freddie had clearly made himself at home. He sat on Alexandra's shoulder for a moment before bounding back across Ianto to Fawks. He squeaked at her.

"We're going home." She told him.

"Back to Torchwood." Ianto agreed.

"Where are you now?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Ianto. This, is a library." Fawks said.<p>

"I know."

"The hub is in a library?"

"Well, sort of."

The three of them walked through the automatic door.

"Hey Iant-oh my god!"

"Jess!" Fawks grinned, rushing to the desk and grabbing the blonde in a hug.

"I thought we'd got rid of you," Jess smiled wiping her eyes of tears.

"Not that easily. Who else is here?"

"Everyone's in. you made quite a flare, and Jack owes me, you and Jacky money, Ianto."

"I know." Ianto grinned. Jess nodded behind them to a plain door that said "Staff Only" and the three went through, it was a circular stock room, with shelves and boxes full of stationary and papers and library stuff.

"This is a stock room." Fawks said, looking around. Ianto and Alexandra smiled to themselves.

"Just wait." Alexandra said. The door gave a definitive click and then the entire room dropped. Leaving Fawks' stomach at the top. It slowed to a stop and then the walls of the room moved, spinning to face a new direction. Ianto laughed at Fawks' queasy face.

"You get used to it."

"I'd much rather fall off that cliff again." Fawks groaned, the door gave a quiet click and swung open.

Fawks looked around what she could see of the new hub. It was all very silver and high tech, and as she tilted her head to look up it seemed to go on forever.

"You went all sci-fi." Fawks laughed. "No more sewer chic." She didn't really have much more time to admire the new hub. Her eyes had picked up a red jacket and a face she knew all too well.

She more or less stumbled towards him, almost in a dream like manner. She stopped in front of him, he too was looking at her like she was a dream. Slowly, as if at her touch he would disappear, she gently stroked her fingers down his cheek, he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, catching her hand and holding it to his skin.

"Oh, Rachel." He whispered. Rushing forward and pulling her to a crushing hug. Fawks buried her head in his shoulder, hugging him tight with no intention of letting go.

* * *

><p>"John. I'm trying to sleep and that is very distracting." Fawks mumbled tiredly, rolling and turning her back to him. That didn't really do much to deter him. He simply rolled onto his side and pulled her back against him, wrapping his arm around her waist and did what he was doing before. Leaving soft kisses on every patch of skin he could see. To say the least it was distracting.<p>

"John." Fawks mumbled, half heartedly pushing him away. "Tired."

"I'm just making sure your not a dream." He said, kissing up her neck.

"As if your imagination could come up with someone like me," Fawks yawned.

"Hey, I'll have you know my imagination's version of you is…mm…exquisite."

"You can't get better than the original." Fawks said, pulling the covers tighter around herself and shutting her eyes.

"How've you been?" John asked.

"Do we really need to have this conversation now John? I'm tired."

"Exactly why we're having it, you're more honest when you're tired."

Fawks sighed.

"I'm fine," Fawks yawned. "You?"

"I gave up on you," John said quietly. Fawks turned to take his face in.

"Hey, don't be sad. I'd have given up on me. I'm not known for reliability."

"But I shouldn't have, Ianto and Jess and Jacky never did."

"Jack, you, and Gwen did. Relax, I'm here now, it doesn't matter."

"Did you find-"

"No." Fawks said. "I was in the wrong universe for a good portion of the time and I didn't know where to look."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"All of that."

"Hey," Fawks soothed, stroking a hand down his face. "It's alright, in the past now. Hakuna matata."

"Are you quoting a Disney life lesson at me?"

"Yes." Fawks smiled. "Tell me about new Torchwood, I feel considerably out of the loop."

"A lot higher budget this time so we've built completely from scrap, turns out Toshiko had built an awesome indestructible system around the archives so we've not lost too much data."

"Why the library?"

"Because it's cool! Don't tell me you've never wanted a library with a secret passage into a totally different world."

"I don't do libraries." Fawks smiled. "Never actually been to one. For a genuine library reason."

"Yes you have we went to… oh yeah.." John smiled as Fawks nodded.

"Who's the new kid?"

"Ah, Alexandra." John smiled. "She sort of stumbled upon us."

"How so?"

"She came down the lift. I think she went into the stockroom looking for something and it sent her to the hub."

"How secure." Fawks said sarcastically.

"It was when we first rebuilt. Jack took to her."

"I figured he might, they have the same fashion sense."

"I think it suits her."

"You like her, don't you?" Fawks laughed.

"She's…sophisticated."

"Since when have you gone for sophistication?"

"And she knows what she wants."

"Ah, there's the appeal then." Fawks smirked. John looked down at her for a minute and then raised an eyebrow.

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"You are, you are, aren't you?"

"Why would I be?" Fawks said, hitting his chest lightly.

"Don't worry, I've tried, she's not up for it."

Fawks laughed slightly at that.

"She shot you down?"

"Completely."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Had exams today, but because I love you, you get this :D**

**Ziggymia123: Alexandra is the lovely creation of Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, who has delightfully handed her over :D I like her too, though she may have to put up with Fawks' bad attitude a while :D I know! Love the library hub to :D And yes. She's home :)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Like I said ^^ I love the new hub! The lift could do with some work but hey! It's awesome anyway :D I feel your exam pain :( Can't wait, and WOO no more blackmail ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

A soft moan echoed around the hub.

"Are you going to do that every time you drink some?" Jack laughed.

"Yes." Fawks said simply, drinking from her mug and then moaning in appreciation.

Ianto laughed as Fawks licked her lips.

"If you weren't already taken Jones, you'd be mine. Simply for this."

"Charmed," Ianto smiled. "You'd date me just for the coffee."

"Not just for coffee, hot chocolate too."

Ianto rolled his eyes as Fawks span on her chair, looking all the way up, this hub seemed to go on forever, various levels and stages going up. She liked it though. It was very… spock. It was neat. Fawks figured Ianto had won the debate on interior design.

However, she did miss the water, and the huge tower that had dominated the old hub, the rift manipulator had been completely re-modelled. Instead of the great tower running through the middle it was a huge silvery metal sphere, sunk slightly into the ground, at the centre of the hub, ladders and steps going below the metal grated floor surrounding the sphere. Fawks couldn't help but think it simply looked like a giant ball bearing.

The desks for the employees were all surrounding the sphere, but on separate levels of the hub, Jack, Ianto and Alexandra were on the central level, Jacky and Jess were on a slightly lower level, down a set of stairs to where the medical bay was and where there was a door leading to the garage, however Jess's desk wasn't used that often as between her and Ianto they manned the library desk up on the surface. John and Gwen were a level just above the central floor.

Fawks didn't have a desk, but she'd already decided where she wanted it. Three levels up from John and Gwen's level was an alcove, it had been intended for Myfanwy's nest, however the pterodactyl had decided that the already made nest wasn't good enough for her and had made her own a lot higher up, therefore the alcove wasn't in use. It was more than enough room to have a desk and computer and everything necessary and there was the added bonus that Fawks was the only one who could get up and down there without climbing a ladder.

So she set to work clearing out the dinosaur den. However, clearing out for Fawks simply meant moving the mess from one place to the other. So that's exactly what she did. Shoved all the hay down onto the lower levels from her high up alcove, throughout the day there were various shouts as hay and fish remains were showered down on the employees of Torchwood. The worst was when Fawks had found an entire bucket full of fish guts. And with a shout of

"Look out below!" had thrown them out, bucket and all. She'd gone back to sweeping when she'd heard the short scream and a clang of the bucket on the floor. Fawks leaned out of the alcove to look down at Alexandra, who had frozen still, hands held out slightly and rigid, covered in fish guts all over her lovely vintage dress. And hair. In a series of very bad timing she'd been walking under the firing zone of Fawks' cleaning just as she'd thrown the bucket.

"Oops." Fawks said sheepishly. She called down to her. "I'm really sorry." She said, trying not to laugh. "My bad. It could be worse, I could have covered you in BBQ sauce and then we'd have been in real trouble." Fawks laughed slightly. Alexandra simply looked up at the demon who was hanging out of the alcove and looking down at them. Without saying anything she took a deep breath and stalked past. Grabbing a towel off Ianto and saying quietly.

"I may need a shower,"

Fawks stifled a laugh and yelled over.

"Sorry!"

* * *

><p>"Done." Fawks smiled triumphantly, logging onto the computer. The screen popped up with a message from Ianto.<p>

_Alright Genius. How are you going to get your coffee and what not. I am not balancing it on my head just to get up that ladder.  
><em>_Toes x_

_Why not? Dinner and a show, you'd entertain everyone with an act like that, don't worry, I've thought everything through. I have a plan.  
><em>_Rachel x_

_Oh dear god. I'll tell Alexandra to stay home?  
><em>_Toes x_

_IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! And the only one who can come to harm here is me.  
><em>_Rachel x_

Fawks was completely sure her idea was a stroke of genius. And in theory it was. It had worked when she was a kid. Ropes and pulleys, and a simple tray to place items in, and then she could pull it up and ta-da! However, in reality, with a mug and stacks of papers, pulling it up a distance wasn't working. She'd already gotten two soggy coffee stained reports. And no coffee.

"Fawks, just admit it's not working." Jess laughed, calling up to where the demon could be seen attaching a pulley to the top of the alcove.

"Never!" She yelled down. "This will work." she said stubbornly. More to herself than anyone else.

"Ha! I told you it would work." Fawks said triumphantly, drinking from her mug and dangling her legs over the edge of the alcove. All it had taken was a modified tray, it was more like a box now, different compartments for different items. She'd even created a perch for Freddie at the side of her little mini office. He could sit there and look over his new domain.

"Alright then, get down here!" Jack called.

"Something happening?"

"This is Torchwood." Gwen called up.

"Something is always happening." Jacky laughed.

* * *

><p>"Fawks? Are you listening?" Jack asked. Fawks looked up. Blinked and nodded.<p>

"I- yeah, sorry, just… zoned out there." Fawks said, shaking her head. She'd heard something, a song maybe, it had sounded like her voice. She shook her head. She was just tired.

"Sorry, do continue." Fawks said, disregarding her strange behaviour and listening to Jack. Something about a raid. Weird signals, the usual.

"Oh and Fawks." Jack said after the briefing.

"Hmm?"

"You're going to have to teach us how to fight again." Fawks grinned. And then stopped her eyes falling on Alexandra.

"I can't beat up a kid Jack, last time I did that you told me off."

"That's because the kid didn't deserve it." Ianto said.

"Yes he did, he was a prick."

"I am not a child." Alexandra stated.

"I beg to differ." Fawks said.

"You were her age when you joined," Gwen said.

"I was 19. And I'd been raised by the criminals of Vegas."

"You will teach her how to fight Fawks. She can handle it. So can you."

Fawks rolled her eyes and admitted defeat.

"Fine. But I'm not getting in trouble if she gets hurt. You want me to teach her how to fight. I will."

* * *

><p>"Why do these raids never collect anything interesting."<p>

"Fawks. Don't touch anything." Jack called, walking out of his office.

"I'm not." Fawks said out of habit, lifting up one of the items and turning it around to get a better look.

"What is it?" She asked as Ianto plucked it out of her hands.

"I don't know." He said, looking at the red tube. There was a different button on either end. He handed it back to her. "Put it back."

She sighed and span the tube between her fingers.

"Fawks!" Jack called over.

"What?"

"I told you not to touch."

"I'm not." She said, throwing the tube up and letting it roll down her tail as she wrapped it around the tube securely.

"Yes you are I saw that." He said. Stepping towards her. He tried to step around her but she turned so she was in front of him.

"Fawks." Jack laughed.

"What?" She said, side stepping him to stay in front. "You're seeing things in your old age."

"Really?" He laughed stepping forward and tickling her.

"No!" she squealed, giggling as she tried to squirm away. She was too busy laughing and trying to get away from him she didn't realise the tube slipping from her tail. It hit the floor with a clang. Jack gave her a stern look.

"Where on earth did that come from?" She said. "Relax, no harm done." She laughed. Bending to pick it up, as she touched the red tube it blew into a smokey cloud, obscuring her from view.

"Fawks!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**I have a religion exam in a few hours, but meh, I'll be fine :D **

**Ziggymia123: I know, Fawks is claiming it was an accident… Hmm, I'm not so sure ;) I know the feeling, I'm not entirely sure how their fight is going to go.**

**Total-animal-lover : I'm going to do them one at a time :  
><strong>**Chapter 24: Ahh! Yeah, I may not have gone through that so well, basically, the two were transported into the field by the black creature and then separated from each other, but as Fawks is technically a person and two other things ( Demon/ tiny bit of TARDIS) she got split up too. :D  
><strong>**Chapter 25 : It would, but that's more Bad2Wolf2Mcgee's territory than mine ! :P  
><strong>**Chapter 26: Yep, before Kam and a different world! That was John if he had never met Fawks : )  
><strong>**Chapter 32: She has a habit of doing that ;) I'm glad you like the library hub, same, I wish my library had one : ( Yep, poor Alexandra indeed, I think her and Fawks are going to have to learn to live with it :D As for reviewing late, don't worry about it, all your reviews were like a fantastic little treat before my exam :D :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Appreciating the sneaky update to get this back to me ;) And yay! Excitement for What's in a Name! And some of those irritating clues answered :D Don't be silly, Fawks is never going to listen to Jack, even if it's the most intelligent idea on the planet ;D And Fawks swears the fish mishap was an accident… I'm not so sure ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 <strong>

Fawks coughed as the smoke cleared, she'd felt the weirdest sensation, like bolts of electricity all down her body.

"Fawks?" Was a shout from above, she looked up at Jack, he was a giant. Wait… Fawks looked around her environment, everything was so much bigger, huge.

_Or we're just smaller._

Fawks looked to the tube, the red colouring seemed to have drained out of it. She looked to her fingers which still tingled, the red had stained them.

"Brilliant." She grumbled,

"Where did she go?"

Fawks put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Hearing the noise Freddie swooped down and landed in front of her.

"Don't start." She told the dragon, heaving herself onto his back. He was about the size of a horse to her now. He jumped up onto a desk and chirped over at Torchwood.

Jack was the first one to start laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, it's hilarious. Just put me back to normal."

John bent to pick up the tube and grinned.

"I know what this is!" He said, holding out the now clear tube.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"We used them in the time agency! If you couldn't go undercover they'd just shrink you down and you could sneak in."

"How do you get re-sized?"

"Is that even a word?" Jack asked her, leaning by the desk her and Freddie were sat on.

"I don't care. I'm eight inches tall." Fawks snapped. "Good speech is hardly my biggest worry right now."

"Relax," John said, standing the tube up at the side. "Wait for it to reload and poof, regular sized again."

"How long is that going to take?"

"A couple of hours, maybe three?" John said uncertainly.

"Three!"

"Yep." Jack laughed. Grabbing Fawks around her waist and easily lifting her up. "So in the mean time, stay out of trouble." Fawks squirmed in his hand but wasn't really in a position to fight.

"Stop man-handling me for god's sake."

"You don't normally protest," Jess smirked, as Jack opened his hand for Fawks to stand on.

"I'm not normally so powerless." She said, jumping up Jack's arm.

* * *

><p>"Where you going?" Fawks called over as Alexandra picked up her bag and headed for the door.<p>

"Out." She said simply.

"Where?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"I was just asking," Fawks said, raising her hands in surrender. She slid down from Ianto's shoulder and down onto Freddie.

"Come on," She whispered to the dragon conspiratorially, he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Follow her."

He chirped slightly.

"I want to know why she's all defensive." Fawks shrugged. The little dragon looked unsure.

"I'll give you some cheese." Fawks said. She'd discovered on a complete whim, that the thing Freddie loved more than anything was flame grilled cheese, he loved the stuff. The dragon debated the deal and then nodded.

"Be subtle about it though." She whispered as the two followed Alexandra. She took the lift so the two crept around to the other exit, down a corridor and then up hundreds of stairs led to a hatch at the back of the library, near the car park. Usually the stairs would be a problem, but the little dragon had wings.

This was the risky part, outside the hub Freddie was a lot more vulnerable, it wasn't every day you saw a burgundy and caramel dragon roaming the streets. Especially not when there was a tiny woman sat on its back.

The pair scurried around the corner and skidded to a halt as Alexandra climbed into her car.

"Nice car." Fawks couldn't help but note, mechanic instincts. "Come on, we'll follow them via sky."

* * *

><p>That plan hadn't worked. Alexandra's car joined in too well with the throng and even Fawks' sensitive eyes had lost it.<p>

"We're looking too hard into this," Fawks said, patting Freddie's scaled neck. "Come on-" She stopped. She heard it again. This time she was sure, her voice, and a soft song. It faded in seconds. And a shudder ran through her. Monsters and bogeymen she could handle, psychic apparitions made her uncomfortable, she'd heard things on the TARDIS too, that had worried her more, simply because that one had been Winter. And now she was hearing herself, was it connected? Fawks pointed down to a shadowed alley and Freddie sailed down.

"We'll get back," Fawks said, but not before she heard a quiet sob. In reality this time. It was coming from inside one of the buildings either side of her. Fawks frowned, heading for the noise, there wasn't much she could have done, she wasn't even a foot tall, but girl crying? There was no way she could resist.

A crack a little up the wall, too high up for her too reach.

"Fred." She hissed, the little dragon skipped over to her and gave her a boost up. "Stay here." she whispered to him. Pushing through the dust and brick. "Pregnancy does nothing for your hips." She grunted pushing through a tight gap. She finally reached the other side of the bricks. Looking around at the very plain room. And it was plain. The word basic didn't cover it. A bed and a sink nothing else. Except sat on the bed, a young girl, 15 maybe 16. Crying. She was trying to be quiet that was clear, she didn't want to be heard. Her black curly hair fell forward as she sobbed into her hands.

Fawks had never seen someone so young be so sad. Sorrow washed off her. The door to her room slammed open and a large man stood in the door. She jumped back, wiping her face of tears, even Fawks flinched back into the wall.

"Who else is in here?" The man said harshly. She looked up at him confused.

"No one." She said in a strong voice that defied her tear stained cheeks. The man paused and smelled the air. Then striding towards the wall Fawks watched from, she could see his feet in front of her and edged back. Alarm bells buzzed in her head, she didn't like this man, there was something wrong with him, something… unnatural. She backed out slowly, falling from the other side of the wall. She'd never been shaken up so badly, not by a human, not since Drake.

She looked back at the wall and hurried onto Freddie's back.

"Let's go home," She said.

* * *

><p>She stretched as she entered her flat, back to normal size again.<p>

"Are you ok?" John asked, wrapping her hands around him.

"Yeah," She replied, leaning back.

"You seem quiet."

"I'm fine, long day." Fawks said.

"Shall we go to bed?"

"Yeah." Fawks smirked, "I've had a new thought on man-handling."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**I should technically feel guilty for posting these, I should be hard at work revising, and not only that, I know some people who read this should also be hard at work revising, and yet I provide distractions… oh well, everyone needs a break ;)**

**Ziggmia123: Fawks claims it wasn't her fault Aleandra walked under the alcove at the same time :P As for your questions my dear… *taps nose and looks smug* you'll just have to wait and maybe you'll find out ;) **

**Total-animal-lover : Like I said to Ziggymia123, you're just going to have to wait and see ;) I'm afraid I can't say aanything :D oh! And Bad2Wolf2Mcgee said a maybe thing to the Jack getting arrested, depending on how busy she is etc. : ) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Just a note, your email subject was very impressive, you've out done me there :P I'll be totally honest, sounds ridiculously fun what you're learning : | I'm not giving any game away, just you wait and see how it unfolds :D **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

"The weevil went that way." Ianto said, pointing in the opposite direction that Fawks was heading in.

"I know but-" Fawks said turning down a familiar alley. "The other day, when I was small."

"And you snuck out?" Ianto said, following her.

"How did you-"

"I know you," Ianto smiled. Fawks disregarded the comment and carried on.

"Anyway, and I found this girl."

"Where's this going?" Ianto smirked. Fawks tutted at him.

"She was a kid. And she was crying."

Ianto looked confused but let her carry on.

"And then there was this man who barged in and was all… grr. And it was strange."

"What do you mean strange?" Ianto said as Fawks stopped outside where she had heard the girl. Fawks looked uncomfortable before quietly muttering something under her breath.

"What?" Ianto asked. Fawks sighed.

"He scared me." Fawks said quietly, not wanting to admit it but it was true, there had been something off about him. "And this girl did not want to be heard crying, I don't know it was just weird…"

"Why didn't you say before?"

"I didn't want to admit it scared me." Fawks said quietly, not meeting her friend's eyes.

"In here?" Ianto said, pointing to the wall. Fawks nodded, as Ianto looked up and down.

"Can you go over? Maybe have a look in."

"Thanks Toes." Fawks smiled. A weevil left forgotten just for her, she didn't think anyone else would make the sacrifice.

"Go on already," He smiled, Fawks opened up her wings and launched herself up and over the building. She scrabbled at the top looking down, the alley down one side and a quiet street on the other, she made her way over to the other side of the building, nearer the deserted street. Trotting down the fire escape that clung to the side of the brick she stopped at the level of the little girl and looked through the curtain-less window. It was empty. They were gone. Fawks blinked in shock. Sliding the window open and climbing into the flat. immediately her senses buzzed, alert and worried.

_There's something not right. _

_**Something unnatural.**_

_Something wrong. _

Something that was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, there was no one here, the flat was empty, had been for days by the look of it. And yet it still buzzed with something not quite right. Fawks padded cautiously through the small flat, a basic kitchen a basic everything really. She walked into the room where she had seen the girl crying, the bed had been upturned and shoved against the far wall but other than that it was the same.

"Toes!" She called through the brick.

"Rachel? Everything ok?"

"I-"

_**No. There's something wrong but I don't know what, and it's scaring me.**_

"Yeah." She answered "They've gone, but come around, I'll let you in."

Fawks opened the front door for him and stepped back as Ianto looked around. Fawks followed his lead as the two looked around the abandoned flat.

"Doesn't look like they were here a long time." Ianto said.

"Toes, I don't like this. I want to go." Fawks whispered. Her senses were still buzzing on hyper alert, she could tell because she could hear everyone of Ianto's heartbeats as well as her own.

"You wanted to come here?"

"Not anymore." Fawks said, her eyes darting around the room. All the doors were wide open except for one. One door remained shut. It was a completely ordinary door, the white paint chipping off the old wood, usual brass handle was a little worn from use. But a completely ordinary door. Fawks could see this, but it wasn't what she felt. Her eyes had fallen on the door and panic had run through her and she'd actually taken a step back.

"Can't you feel it?" Fawks hissed to Ianto as he followed his eyes on the door.

"Feel what?" Ianto asked confused, he headed for the closed door.

"No!" Fawks yelped grabbing him and pulling him back. "Toes, don't."

Ianto patted her shoulder softly, "We'll just take a look, there's no one here, we will by fine." Ianto said. "I promise." He said.

Fawks groaned, drawing her gun and reluctantly moving towards the door.

"Ianto let's just leave." Fawks hissed, the closer she got to the door the more her instincts screamed at her to run the hell away. Ianto paused at looked at her with his door on the handle.

"It'll be fine." He promised before twisting the knob. Fawks felt adrenaline, both her own and the demon's coursing its way around her bloodstream and her head gave a painful twinge which she ignored as the door swung open.

The room was empty. Like the rest of the flat. just a bare mattress, and a desk. Nothing else.

"See," Ianto said, as he turned to look back at Fawks, who was stood in the doorway looking shocked. She hadn't known what to expect, but as she stepped into the room the feelings washed slowly away. She looked around the empty room.

"Rachel." Ianto said softly, drawing the demon's attention to him. "You've got horns." Fawks looked up and let her hand got to the top of her head, she did have horns, two little spikes were pushing out of her skull. Her panic had got the better of her and her demon had made changes to prepare her to shift out of human form. She took a deep breath.

"I told you there's nothing here, nothing to worry about." Ianto smiled softly, wrapping her in a hug.

"Yeah…" Fawks said, looking around the room. She took a deep breath, first singing in her head, now danger that wasn't there. What was going on?

"I think I've just gone insane." Fawks said, following Ianto out of the flat, she looked back over her shoulder at the plain door and empty room and shuddered.

"You always have been insane." Ianto smiled, stopping when he saw her expression. "Rach?"

"Can you… can you please not tell anyone." She asked him. "Let me just figure out what's a matter with my head first."

"Are you sure? If you're worried or scared…?"

"Please Toes, I'll figure it out, maybe it's just all the rift travel I've done getting to me, I'll probably be fine in a few weeks."

Ianto looked unsure.

"Please Ianto?" Fawks begged.

"Fine, but if it happens again or gets worse. You've got to tell me. Or someone."

"Fine." Fawks smiled, shaking off the guilty feeling that she hadn't told him that when she'd been stood in that room she could hear herself singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x <strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Here you are my dears, for those of you who don't read What's in a Name, my beta Bad2Wolf2Mcgee's fabulous work Fawks is cameo-ing in a part of it, even I don't know what she's doing :P **

**Ziggymia123: I know breaks are good but my breaks usually equate to being longer than the actual work spent… oh well, this is ten times more fun ;) Yes, you are going to have to be patient my friend, but don't worry all will be answered, in due time.**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee: I appreciate your review and hope you feel better : ( Look at you, asking all the right questions before the chapter is up ;) I don't know what you're singing is about but I'm thinking it's a different meaning… unless we're both geniuses and have thought of the same plot line, but I doubt it because yours seems a lot more complex than mine… GOD DAMN CLUES! And now Fawks is in your world I know some clues are answered but I don't know what! *frustration* I'll just have to take a leaf out of Ziggymia123's book and patiently wait for answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

Fawks hadn't heard the singing for days now, so she hadn't told anyone. She didn't have any weird feelings or anything. It wasn't even like what she was hearing was remotely scary, it was just her voice singing a song that she couldn't even hear clearly, like listening to something underwater, she could just hear a soft tune and mumbled maybe words. But, it wasn't scary. Not really, that's why she was so unsure about why she was so scared, she heard voices in her head all the time, she could read minds at a stretch.

_**Just rift travel, echoes of energy messing with us.**_ Fawks assured herself. John shifted at her side, yawning widely.

"Morning."

"Hey." Fawks smiled.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You look all concerned."

"I'm always concerned." Fawks said, "I'm a super criminal constantly on the run from the law and I work for a dangerous organisation that hunts hostile aliens and saves the world." Fawks smiled. "That's a lot of concerns."

"Yeah, but you look more so this morning." John said softly, kissing her forehead. She should have told him then, she was worried there was something wrong with her and she was actually going insane but instead she simply said.

"I had a dream about Kam." Technically, it wasn't a lie. She had a dream of Kam every night, she even dreamed of him in her waking hours. John sighed sadly.

"I know." He said, hugging her. Fawks rolled out of bed before she could tell him anything else that made her feel guilty.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Jack asked as she walked in.<p>

"Did I wear my ask me if I'm ok shirt today?" Fawks snapped. "I'm fine." She strolled into the kitchen and leant against the counter reaching up into the cupboard to pull out a packet of digestives.

"Did it happen again?"

"No," Fawks told Ianto as she sat up on the counter.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm sick of people asking me if I'm ok, I am fine."

"Alright," Ianto said, heading to his coffee machine. "But keep snapping at people for caring isn't going to convince them that you're ok."

"Sorry." Fawks said softly. "I don't know, tired I guess." Fawks said. Ianto handed her a steaming mug with a smile.

"You're a star,"

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Fawks, rift alert!" Jack yelled up to the demon's secluded office. She jumped out of the alcove with her wings open and glided to the ground. Following Jack and Alexandra out of the hub.<p>

By the time they got to the location police and ambulances had surrounded the area.

"The amateurs got here first, this car needs an upgrade Captain."

"Then you better get off your arse and do some work!"

"Oi," Fawks laughed, climbing out of the car, "You're one to talk, you're getting fat,"

"It's not my fault Ianto can cook a mean steak." Jack called over, holding the door open for Alexandra.

"Well, we do all enjoy a bit of Ianto meat." Fawks smirked, skipping over to the police tape and seeing Alexandra roll her eyes at her.

"I'm Torchwood." Fawks told the police simply whilst dodging under the tape and into the tent they had set up, apparently something had hurt someone and then sat by them whilst they suffered.

"Is she always like that?" Alexandra asked Jack.

"What? Cheeky, cocky and dirty-minded? All the time," He laughed, following the demon's path under the tape.

She had stopped at the door and was looking in.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a-" Fawks stuttered before laughing.

Jack looked into the tent to look at the creature, sat in the corner looking rather timid was what looked like a small purple rabbit. Along it's back however were a series of spikes and it had a horn on it's head.

"It's a pokémon." Alexandra said in shock.

"What?" Jack asked, looking between the laughing demon and his other shocked team mate.

"It's a male nidoran." Fawks snorted.

"Now I actually have seen it all." Alexandra smiled.

"You've not been in this job that long kid. There's so much more." Fawks smiled. She turned to Jack.

"How are we going to catch it?"

"I'll go get the carrier case." Jack said, turning back to the SUV.

Alexandra knelt down to the ground and put her hand out to the purple rabbit.

"Careful." Fawks warned, eyeing the rather lethal looking horn on the rabbit's head.

"He's scared." Alexandra said softly, the rabbit looked over to her and then slowly and cautiously put its nose out to smell her outstretched fingers. She softly stroked the rabbit's head, smiling softly as it stepped closer.

The car journey home did involve a brief naming session for the new pet and ignoring Jack's comments of

"Don't name it, you'll get attached and be upset if we can't keep it."

"You keep John." Alexandra said.

"She's got a point," Fawks agreed with a laugh.

"It has already hurt someone."

"And felt guilty and sat by them until help came." Alexandra argued. Jack rolled his eyes at the two women cooing over the rabbit.

"Oh my god, it's a pokémon." Gwen said, seeing the rabbit curled up in Alexandra's arms. "Owen wakes up in the mornings to watch that programme."

"It's not a pokémon." Jack rolled his eyes. "It's an alien."

"Could be both," Fawks argued, Freddie jumping up into her arms and watching the new arrival with suspicious eyes.

"Don't worry, he'll never replace you," Fawks whispered to the dragon, he looked up at her and blew little flickers of flames up at her affectionately.

"Jacky, the regular tests please, and watch the horns, we think they're poisonous."

"Do you think it's got super powers?" Fawks said to John.

"I hope so, I'd love to see Jack taken down by a purple rabbit."

"Not nearly as funny as when he was taken down by a unicorn." Gwen smiled over at them.

"We still out tonight?" John asked Fawks, taking her hand into his.

"If we finish early enough," Fawks nodded. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." John grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? And oh! Doctor Who tonight! :D <strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok, so this was going to be up tomorrow, however, seeing as the world was supposed to end today, here's a treat for surviving :D **

**Ziggymia123: I know! Pokemon! Had to do it, simply couldn't resist :D I'm not entirely sure on the fate of our pokemon friend yet, I just know he probably needs a name.**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee: Glad this made you want to update, but it makes me nervous when you evil laugh, usually that puts people I love in danger… yikes… Definite hoorah for the pokemon, your fault its there ;) Love the Alexandra thing, had to put it up, it's awesomeness, :D And Watson the dog, fantastic :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

"See, now I'm worried," Fawks said, as John handed her a massive box. "You didn't kill Porter did you?" Fawks said, looking around her flat for her little black cat.

"No." John laughed, "Even though he is out to get me. It makes no sense, he gets on with Fredrick." He replied bitterly.

"Get over it John, I love you and my cat and my dragon the same, I can share my love and I'm not getting rid of any of you."

"This is why I'm glad your girl lives in a completely different universe," John laughed as he exited the room. "If I had to share you anymore I'd get psychotic."

"You are already psychotic!" Fawks laughed, placing the giant box on the bed. Pulling the lid off the box she blinked down at the dress. It was an elegant simple black evening gown, that flowed all the way down to the floor. Strapless so it was easy for her wings to simply settle above it.

Fawks pulled it out and smiled.

"What did you do?" She called to John.

"Nothing." He said. "Why?"

"Romantic night planned where you won't tell me where we're going. A new beautiful dress."

"And Shoes." John said, holding out the heels.

"What's going on?" Fawks said, smiling at the dress.

"Nothing." John said innocently.

"Are you dying?" Fawks asked suspiciously.

"No."

"Am I dying?"

"No. Stop being so melodramatic."

"Then tell me what's happening,"

"You'll find out, now go dress up and look pretty."

"I always look pretty." Fawks laughed.

* * *

><p>Fawks smiled at her reflection in the mirror.<p>

_**We look all sophisticated and grown up**_

_Except the hat._

Fawks pulled off her hat and shook her hair from her eyes. It was getting long again, she pulled off her fingerless gloves, and dug in her trunk for some full length ones, then pulled them on. Smiling at her reflection.

"You look beautiful." Was a voice behind her, she looked to the side of the reflection and saw John leaning by the door. Fawks sighed happily, letting her eyes drink him in. She'd forgotten how handsome he was. Looking impressive in a clean white shirt and his Red Jacket, tight black denim jeans and his western style brown leather weapons belt. His grey eyes sparkling with mischief not yet done and instead of his usual smirk, a genuine smile. She loved it when he smiled, a real smile, she lived for those smiles.

"Come on," John smiled offering his hand out to her. She took it without hesitation and with a flash they disappeared.

Fawks blinked as she looked around. It was warm and just before sunset, trees and foreign flowers surrounded them.

"Welcome to Fiji." John smiled.

"Fiji?" Fawks laughed. "We're in Fiji."

"Yes." John nodded, taking her hand and guiding her down a small path surrounded by trees to a small decking overlooking the ocean. A little hut was located in the middle of the decking, under it was a table, set up for a romantic dinner for two, candles, champagne, the whole thing. Fawks smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I missed you."

The meal was divine, all the food was fresh and so Fawks had a fish caught from the ocean in view and the two shared a gorgeous fruit salad for desert.

"So you brought me all the way to Fiji, for a romantic meal?"

"Don't be foolish," John snorted. "I've booked us five days away from alien insanity," John said, holding up a room key.

"Welcome to the Royal Davui Pool Suite." John said, swinging the door open. Fawks felt her jaw slacken a little as she looked around. An indoor garden with gorgeous trees and fragrant flowers led past to an open lounge, of to the side was a king sized bedroom with a gossamer hanging, a mini spa in the bathroom, two decks that faced the setting sun and a private plunge pool.

Fawks blinked as she slowly circled, taking in the vast luxurious space.

"Wait, we're here for five days, I've not got any stuff, or even my hat I-"

John grabbed her shoulders and made her face the bedroom, on the king sized bed was a suitcase.

"The girls and Ianto helped me out." John said quietly, leaving a soft kiss just behind her ear. "I'm taking a swim." John said, nodding to the pool. "Care to join me?"

"Let me freshen up?"

"At your leisure, my love." He said smoothly, kissing her gloved hand before walking out the sliding French doors to the pool. Fawks smiled to herself as she watched him go. Heading to the bedroom, and unclipping the suitcase and pulling it up. Her breath hitched at the first thing her eyes fell on. A deep blue velvet ring box. Her hands were shaking as she picked it up. The ring was different from the last one. Silver with gold interwoven at the top in a thin band, holding two smaller diamonds either side of a bigger diamond. Tiny diamond pieces were lodged in the silver either side of the gold. Fawks sat lamely on the bed as her eyes took in the extremely expensive looking ring. She let out a low sigh.

_**You see this coming?**_

_Yep_

_**Why didn't you tell me?**_

_There's only select moments in your life where you have been insanely stupid, I love watching them._

_**Thanks. Here's me thinking we'd come to some sort of a truce.**_

_We have, still fun watching you dance your way across the universe, and make every cock up in the book. _

Fawks sat staring blankly at the ring, wondering what she was going to do.

_He's out there waiting for us._

* * *

><p>John turned slightly at the ripples in the water, Fawks swam to his side gently, the water barely shifting at her movements, she leaned at the edge next to him. The two sat in silence for a moment, looking out to the ocean. Fawks put the closed ring box on the surface in front of John. He opened it to see the ring still nestled inside. The only thing on Fawks' hands were her fingerless gloves and Winter's ring on her right hand.<p>

"Why not?" John said softly.

"Because." Fawks sighed, leaning next to him. "It's us,"

"And?"

"John, me and you, really? Married. It's not something we would do well."

"We could try…?"

"John. The last time-"

"They were unique circumstances." John said.

"We're a unique circumstance John." Fawks said. "I should be dead ten times over and me and you, should never have met. One in a six and a half billion chance that I survived past the age of 7. I never even found out how I got out of my execution, I never found out who blew out the wall."

"But you did. You survived, you've survived so much."

"But being with you is so dangerous John, there's so much to loose."

"I just want this one day," John whispered. "A day to show everyone how beautiful you really are. Because hardly anyone knows, maybe three people have ever seen you're beauty, four at a stretch."

"Who?"

"Ianto, Alexis May, Winter and Me."

"My best friends and lovers." Fawks smiled.

"I want the whole world to see. I don't want them to see Rachel, the little girl who got sucked into the rift. And I don't want them to see Fawks, the cocky wanted criminal. I want them to see you. Captain Rachel Falcon. I want to show them how you shine. And I want to show them that you're mine."

"Why do we need a piece of paper to show that."

"I don't care about the paper, I just want the day,"

"John, it's me, I make everyday my day."

"Then let me. Please, Captain Rachel Falcon. Marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I am leaving it for you all to wonder her answer :D Reviews would make me write faster : ) So go on, press the little button :D <strong>

**For those of you who want to know Fawks ring and dress will be on my profile :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here we go guys, I know I've been a while, and you've been dying to know her answer…**

**Ziggymia123: We did survive, but apparently now it's October, and then 2012, don't worry though, Torchwood have got it under control ;) Our pokemon does need a name, but we're abroad currently, so he may have to wait. You know me far too well ;) And I will tell you this, all questions throughout all previous Fawks stories are answered in this one.**

**Total-animal-lover : It would be hilarious seeing Jack try and train the pokemon…hmm… ideas are stirring :P And John, like Fawks, has more money than sense when it comes to buying gifts and being hopelessly romantic well, there's weddings all around but I somehow think at Torchwood, they never go smoothly, Gwen's for example :P **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I'm dying to know what happens, literally, suspense is making me ill. In reply to your email… Your clues, I love them I really do, but they're as bad as the suspense, they're so damn difficult to figure out, your latest two I'm completely lost, and Fawks has a tendency to do that, she knows for a good portion of her life she's not been a good person and I think it haunts her, for as self assured as she is, she's got major issues. As for the blame thing, yeah, she does that too, she's quite happy to shift the blame until someone she cares about gets involved and then she blames herself and it just goes downhill :P **

**After that massive set of reviews ( I love all of you who do) enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

Fawks woke up in a haze, Fiji sunlight streaming in the windows, and she momentarily forgot where she was. Then she took in the hanging gossamer around the bed and remembered, her left hand suddenly felt like a dead weight as she turned to look at it. The beautiful ring shone on her finger.

_**I'm going to get married.**_ She thought numbly. Slowly, letting the thought sink in she smiled. Silently she rolled from the huge bed and noted that the two of then had broken it. Half of the gossamer hanging had been torn down at some point last night but she didn't remember that happening. She looked around the destroyed room. They'd broken nearly everything in it. She smiled, biting her lip to suppress a laugh as her eyes took in the head board that had finger marks out of the wood. That may be awkward to explain to the cleaners.

Pulling on one of the silken robes courtesy of the hotel Fawks wandered to the small kitchen area of the villa. Grabbing a fresh melon of the side she began cutting it up.

She was lounged back in one of the chairs when John woke up, he padded into the lounge and smiled over at Fawks.

"Morning Fiancé,"

"Are going to say that every time."

"Until your Mrs. Hart."

"Falcon Hart." Fawks corrected. "My name is too awesome to just drop."

John rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"What's the plan for the day?" Fawks asked.

"Beach. Snorkelling, relaxation."

"Beautiful." Fawks smiled.

* * *

><p>"I want to stay here on this beach forever." Fawks purred. Sat back against John, eyes closed as she soaked up the sun. He laughed, running his fingers softly up her arm.<p>

"You'd miss Cardiff."

"Hmm, I could do without the rain."

"You'd miss Ianto."

Fawks smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded. "We could just get them here. Torchwood Fiji."

"Because there's so much alien activity here."

"I'm an alien."

"Yeah but your in no way active," John laughed, looking down at her relaxed form.

"Too warm to be active here, this is where we should store weevils. They'd be too chilled to attack."

"They would get stressed on the plane trip over."

"Hmmm…" Fawks didn't necessarily seem to concerned. To busy soaking up the bright sunlight. They'd been here for two days and had three more glorious days left.

"What would you have done if I'd said no?" Fawks hummed, opening an eye slightly to take in John's face.

"Charmed and seduced you into saying yes." John said simply.

"I don't think our room would have managed so well. Have we always been that destructive?"

"You're the one that rips things up with your claws." John smirked.

"Yeah, and you're the one that kicks things." Fawks smiled.

"If we don't move now we'll miss the scuba meeting." John said, tracing patterns along her arm with his fingers.

"I don't need meeting, I can hold my breath under water for ages." Fawks mumbled, she was very comfortable, and had no intentions of moving.

"Come on you stubborn mare." John laughed, patting her hip and pushing her up, much to her complaints.

"You only want to go because you fancy the scuba instructor and want to make a good impression." Fawks smirked.

"Forgive me for noting the obvious attractiveness of the scuba instructor." John smirked.

"You don't even like scuba diving," Fawks laughed, standing up and brushing off the sand.

* * *

><p>The two were lounged in the outside pool as the sunset over the view from their room.<p>

"When we first met. Did you ever think we'd get here?" Fawks asked.

"No way. If you'd have told me when I'd joined the agency I'd be getting married," John laughed softly. "To the most wanted on our list no less," Fawks half smiled, leaning against him. "And I've called you bat shit crazy."

Fawks laughed softly. John's smile faltered slightly.

"What are you thinking?" John nudged her with his elbow.

"I had this dream once." Fawks said softly. "Me and you, big white wedding, the whole shebang. Early winter, after the rain and just before the snow, so we could go away somewhere hot for the honeymoon. Big ceremony, everyone I loved there. Kam in a little tux. And we danced with everyone and it would be brilliant and fantastic and amazing and perfect. And we grow up, gracefully but reluctantly, and Kam would go to school and get girlfriends or boyfriends or both knowing his parentage." John laughed at that. "And he'd grow up and we'd dance at his wedding and we'd be grandparents and life would be perfect."

John hugged her tight.

"So, this is pretty darn close and I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"It's like a universal law wherever I am I'm not allowed to be happy. I'm scared of what I'm going to loose now."

"Screw the universe." John snarled. "No way in hell am I letting it take this from you. From us. I'll take everything the solar system can throw at me with you at my side. Me and you versus the world. Just like old times." John smiled and Fawks couldn't help but join in, he was so sure of himself, she couldn't help but get soaked up in his confidence.

"Now, though I have no doubts I would make a highly attractive prune. And I'm sure you would agree."

Fawks snorted at him as he climbed out of the pool.

"It may feel weird on your skin, like being felt up by an old man, which believe me is not an enjoyable experience."

Fawks made a noise of complete disgust.

"Why am I marrying you again?" Fawks laughed.

"Because regardless of knowing that, you're still going to sleep with me." John smirked knowingly. His cocky smile faded into a genuine one as he said softly.

"We'll be fine. I'll get you your happy ending Rachel." Fawks smiled softly as he padded into the room she muttered quietly to herself.

"Bad guys don't get the happy endings."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Here you are my dears :D Another update for you : ) **

**Ziggymia123: Nah, I am rapture free :D I don't think she's that bad of a person either, she's just well… mischievous, and yes, stupid unspoken law of the universe :D But it's what she thinks of herself and it's technically her story, I'm just the one who has to type it up :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : like I said, I personally don't believe Fawks is a bad person, it's just what she thinks, the girl has major esteem issues somewhere behind that ego of her :P Technically, I don't want to talk to you because I want you to update What's in a Name immediately, but I'm being the bigger person :P YEY for marriage everywhere :D [ I'll be stealing your lot in a bit, I have a carefully concocted plan ;) ] And yes, cryptic clues all around, there's some clues as for what's going to happen in this chapter but I'll be amazed in anyone can guess anywhere near what it is ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38 <strong>

Fawks was panting as he lowered her back onto the bed. John was leaving soft kisses along the base of her stomach. Smirking to himself as Fawks regained her breathing.

"You ok?"

"Mm…" Fawks mumbled happily, kissing John as he lay out along the length of her. "I don't want to go."

"Still a day lef-" John was cut off by Fawks' phone buzzing loudly on the bedside.

"Bastard." John growled, leaning over and seeing Jack's name flashing on the caller ID.

"Pass." Fawks mumbled, eyes still fogged over in post-orgasmic bliss.

"Remember the conversation you had with him last time you were like this?" John smiled.

Fawks chuckled softly. "Toes gave me decaf for two weeks." Fawks smiled. John rolled his eyes as Fawks answered anyway.

"Hello gorgeous." She smiled.

"You wont be saying that after I tell you this." Jack voice said over the phone, she could hear his smile.

"You want me you'll have to come and get me babe, I am not leaving this beach early in any voluntary manner." Fawks said.

"You think we won't come and get you?"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Come on, Fawks, we need the pair of you back."

"You can surely wait a day."

"Come on Fawks, I'll owe you one."

"It's going to take more than that to get me from sunshine, heat and sex to rain, hostile aliens and…"

"Sex?" John suggested.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Why do you even need us?"

"We've got a big mystery case."

"A day, surely it can wait."

"We're coming to get you."

"Fine."

"Fine." Jack laughed.

"Fine!" Fawks shouted into the phone, before hanging up. John laughed.

"Real mature." He told Fawks as she hung up.

"More mature than you," Fawks countered. "Besides, I have an excuse." Fawks smiled, leaning back against John's chest.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I was brought up in Neverland, raised by the lost boys. I never have to grow up."

"God job I'm as childish as you then."

"You could never be as childish as me. It takes a lot of work to be this immature all the time." Fawks smiled.

John laughed. "I'm sure it does. You know Jack is going to be coming for us."

"If he wants me out of this place early he's going to have to take me kicking and screaming."

* * *

><p>John laughed as Jack simply lifted the stubborn demon over his shoulder. A helicopter had arrived over head that morning, and lowered down onto the beach and Jack had jumped out and offered his hand to Fawks who simply glared up at him. John had gone to go get the luggage and when he'd returned Fawks had been slung over Jack's shoulder as he carried her back to the helicopter, quite literally kicking and screaming.<p>

"Well that wasn't big on dignity," Jack laughed as he sat her down in the co pilots chair next to Ianto.

"Since when have you been able to fly a helicopter," Fawks laughed.

"It's me. I can do anything." Ianto said simply, the helicopter taking off. "Congratulations by the way." He smiled, nodding to Fawks' finger. Fawks smiled slightly,

"Thanks. There better be a god damn good reason we're being dragged back."

TTT

"There's been a significant increase in the people being admitted to the psychiatric ward in hospitals around Cardiff." Jack said, pointing to a screen of statistics. "Enough to make us take notice." Gwen said.

"So the welsh have gone mental?" Jess asked. Fawks smiled slightly.

"Well, more so." She said.

"This is serious Fawks." Jack chastised.

"Right. Serious. Serious face on." Fawks said, trying to keep a straight face. Ianto bit back a smile and pinched her hip.

"So, is there anything that could be a cause?" Alexandra asked.

"Well, it's hard to tell when it started and who is your regular patient and who isn't."

"So we've just got to separate the regular looney tunes from the alien ones." John said.

"Sounds simple when you put it that way." Jess smiled.

"This isn't something to joke about." Alexandra snapped. John and Jess bit their lips like naughty schoolchildren attempting not to laugh at being told off.

"Well, when did we first notice the change?" Ianto asked logically.

Jack brought up a load of charts and Fawks found her attention drifting from the statistics and dates. It was a good job she never went to school for the majority of her life. She'd have failed miserably. Especially history. She let her gaze go down to her ring finger, twisting her hand so the ring would glisten and twinkle up at her. John's hand closed over hers and she looked up at him.

"At least pretend to pay attention." He smirked. Fawks looked up at the board as Jack said.

"That's sorted then, come on team, let's move out."

Fawks blinked in shock.

"Err…Toes?"

Ianto laughed as he followed Fawks out the boardroom.

"We're going to go and examine new businesses that opened around the same time we noticed the change. You and Alexandra are going to Dusha café."

"Why am I going with her?" Fawks asked.

"Because she's the newest, least experienced fighter and you're one of the better fighters."

"I'm the best fighter." Fawks smiled, grabbing a jacket to cover her wings and tucking her tail down her trousers. Giving Winter her coat though a sweet gesture had turned out to be highly impractical in letting her outside. That was next on her checklist. Buy new coat.

"Come on kid," Fawks said, grabbing her hat at the door that led to the garage. Alexandra logged off her computer as Jack threw her her long black coat which she pulled over yet another 40's vintage dress.

"Do you own a vintage shop or something?" Fawks asked as they headed into the garage.

"No. I just like these dresses." Alexandra stated. Heading for her car. Fawks had a different idea, heading for her little motorbike.

"What are you doing?"

"Motorbike," Fawks replied, pointing to the bike. Alexandra rolled her eyes at the demon as she ran her hands over the bike with a smile.

"You'll have to lead the way, I wasn't paying any attention."

"I noticed." Alexandra smiled. "You seemed a little caught up with your ring."

"Can you blame a girl?" Fawks smiled, pulling her hat low and kicking the engine into life.

The little café was a fair distance from the hub, down winding residential roads and down narrow passages.

"How far are we from this dump." Fawks grumbled, it was raining and she was seriously regretting her choice of vehicle.

"It's not that far now…" Alexandra told her over her comm.

Fawks breath hitched and she skidded to a halt on her bike.

_Fevrale dostat chernil i plakat  
><em>_Pisat O Fevrale navsnryd… _

The song. This time it wasn't her voice and there were words. Fawks mind fumbled over the foreign language. She didn't recognise it. She tapped the comm in her ear.

"Alexandra stop. Wait." Fawks said quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I- how far is the café?"

"Just around the corner."

Slowly Fawks drove around the corner and pulled up behind Alexandra's car. She looked up at the plain building, a seemingly normal café, an open front with windows that happy customers could be seen through, drinking coffee or eating cakes. A simple wooden sign hung above, Dusha Café.

It was a simple building, welcoming and inviting for a cup of tea out of the rain.

Yet Fawks was terrified. She took three staggering steps back.

_Run. Run. Get away. There's something wrong here, GET AWAY!_ The demon screamed in her head. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up on end, she could hear everything as her senses went onto hyper alert.

Alexandra climbed out of her car and looked back to Fawks.

"What?"

"We… We've got to go." Fawks stuttered, Alexandra gave her a confused look.

"Why?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well why don't we find out," Alexandra replied.

"No!" Fawks growled, as the younger woman turned her back and made her way to the front door.

"Alexandra!" Fawks snarled. "Come back!"

She was ignored as the bell above the café door signalled Alexandra's entrance into the café.

"For god's sake." Fawks snarled to herself.

_Leave her and run!_

_**We can't just leave her**_

_Why not! There's something wrong, really wrong. We should go, now!_

_**If there's danger she's just damn walked into it! **_

_Don't be a hero, it never works! Go get back up!_

Fawks ignored the demon as she gritted her teeth against the waves of panic that seeped off the building and with a hand on her gun she stepped forwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Here you are my darlings, feeling proud of myself a little bit here because I have inspired my Beta into falling for James Marsters as Spike in Buffy :D **

**Ziggymia123: Apologising now for cliffhangers : ) You have an answer to singing now, gender and all. And I do quite like Alexandra, she sort of rocks :D**

**Total-animal-lover: I like the fact that it's a sinister tea café :D maybe… Doctor's would be impressed :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee: He had to show up in an impressive OTT way. Helicopter : ) YAY JOHN HART **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 <strong>

Alexandra turned at the sound of the door, Fawks' eyes were darting around the small café. Small being the word, it was a simple tiny room, chairs and tables seemingly forced in. The key feature of the room being up on a slightly raised platform was a grand piano. It sat ornately in view of everyone. Sat playing the piano was a familiar looking girl. Fifteen at most, black curly hair and deep brown eyes that conveyed sadness. She was playing a hauntingly familiar tune. The tune that Fawks had been hearing in her head for a while now, except it wasn't her voice and the words could be clearly made out.

"Be afraid of the lame, they'll inherit your legs," She sang."Be afraid of the old, they'll inherit your souls,Be afraid of the cold, they'll inherit your bloodAprès moi, le deluge, after me comes the flood,"

The words sent warning bells ringing in Fawks' head and chills zapping down her spine.

"Alexandra. Let's get out of here." Fawks hissed.

"What's the matter?" She asked the demon confused.

"If I knew, I would tell you." Fawks snarled, eyes darting up to the singing girl and then taking in all the patrons, all seemed to be ignoring the girl and them. Strange as the two women had just stormed into the café and froze, everyone seemed unaware of their presence. All except the man behind the counter. Fawks' blood turned to ice as she looked up and caught his gaze. His eyes were black, empty, and looked like he was looking straight through Fawks straight into her soul and her body recoiled at the thought. She didn't want to look at him, she wanted to look away but she couldn't she was caught in his black gaze. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alexandra take a step back as she saw the strange man as well.

"I must go on standing,You can't break that which isn't yours,I must go on standing,I'm not my own, it's not my choice," The pianist continued."Maybe you were right." Fawks heard her whisper.

"You think." Fawks muttered sarcastically.

"Let's get out of here."

"I agree." Fawks said, turning to leave but as they did the pianist stopped, the customers went silent. All eyes turned onto the two Torchwood employees. Fawks tapped the comm in her ear.

"Erm… Jack? I think we found something. Can you get to the Dusha café. ASAP. We're in a teeny bit of a situation here."

"Teeny?" Alexandra said sarcastically, as the customers of the shop all stood, blocking the exit and surrounding them.

"Don't get cheeky with me kid, this one's all you." Fawks said, back to back with Alexandra as the two slowly circled, looking for the best way out.

"See a way out?" Fawks asked.

"Nope."

"And you won't." Said the man. He looked over to the young girl, who remained stood by the piano. "Jeanie?"

The girl looked nervous, bit her lip and her sad eyes flickered from Fawks to Alexandra.

"I-" She stuttered.

"Which one!" He roared over at her and Fawks couldn't blame her for flinching back.

"I don't know, they're both tinted." She said quickly.

"Which one is less though?"

"The girl. The younger one." The girl, Jeanie, said quickly, tears shining in her eyes. The man stepped forward, hand reaching out for Alexandra. Fawks snarled, putting herself between the stranger and Alexandra.

"Over my dead body."

_Why did you say that genius?_

"Gladly." The man smiled brightly, his hand going for Fawks' throat and then the door was kicked open. The man's attention was drawn away as the customers who had been silently watching swarmed at the door and Fawks used this to her advantage, drawing her hand back and punching him very hard in the face. He recoiled and Fawks grabbed Alexandra and moved past him further into the café, the Torchwood teams shouts only proved that the swarm of weird customers were getting the better of them and with more serious things, like surviving, Fawks and Alexandra were hopeless to help. The man glared over at the pair of them and stormed after them. Fawks drew her gun and Alexandra mirrored her.

"Back off." Fawks snarled to the still approaching man. He merely laughed at the guns.

"I hate it when they laugh," Fawks sighed.

"Why?"

Fawks emptied her clip into him, causing Alexandra to wince, it had absolutely no effect on the man.

"Usually means the guns don't work,"

"What now?"

"You. Run." Fawks said, pushing Alexandra towards some tables. "Me." Fawks said, drawing her sword. "Fight."

The stranger rushed towards her as she brought her sword across, he seemed unbothered as he lashed out, hitting her sword across the room and shoving Fawks up against the wall, lifting her feet up off the ground and hand wrapped around her throat. Fawks dropped her sword as her hands went desperately to her throat, she couldn't breathe and she was stuck staring into black chilling eyes. His small smile and solid black eyes were spreading ice through her entire body, creeping in like ice and turning her innards the temperature of the Antarctic.

She felt like she was slowly fading, like the life was being torn out of her, as well as her breath slowly being crushed out of her body. With the last of her world blurring together she let electricity coarse through her body and bones, crackling in the air before biting all over the stranger with a loud yell of pain dropped her to the floor.

"Jeanie!" He roared. "Move!"

"But you didn't finish the transition, you only took half…" Was the girls timid reply.

"I don't care!" He roared, Fawks heard Alexandra firing bullets over her head at the two retreating figures, and she could hear the Team barging through the swarm of people, Fawks felt exhausted and drained and weird… the world was fading around her and her throat was aching as it dragged in oxygen. Alexandra came instantly to her side and was the last worried face she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>The Song is Regina Spektor - Apres Moi<strong>

**Now I'm going to bed so even if it's to yell at me for ANOTHER cliffhanger review? x **


	40. Chapter 40

**Here you go, another for you and also! I'm getting a new laptop soon, so that means I don't have to share the computer with ma famile and more writing means more updates YAY! :D**

**Ziggymia123: Same, he was the reason I got so into Torchwood :) Don't worry, you're meant to be confused :P But yes, you got the jist of it spot on ;)**

**Total-animal-lover : I know I never said ;) But yes, you're on the right lines, all will be explained just stay tuned :P **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : No worries, I understand your pain ;) Plus, love for James Marsters = love for me so WOO! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40 <strong>

"Is she going to be ok?" Gwen asked.

"She'll be fine. She's survived more than a little choking before." Jess said nonchalantly.

"Jess. This is serious." Jack warned.

"I can't believe they got away." John sighed.

"And we're sure it's them?" Gwen asked.

"What other sinister café do you reckon turns people cuckoo?" Jess said.

"Do you have to use such derogatory terms. They are still people." Alexandra snapped.

"Sorry. Didn't know you felt so strongly about it…" She apologised.

"They took something from her. I saw it. When he was staring at her it looked like he was draining the life out of her."

"Well, she's very much alive so he can't have done."

"Listen to me. He took something. Before she passed out there was something different in her eyes. I saw it."

Fawks opened her eyes. Watching dust patterns swirl in light.

"Fawks?"

She sat bolt upright and looked around. Ianto was at her side,

"Fawks? Are you ok?"

"Not sure." Fawks mumbled, looking around watching the dust move. "Something gone…off with the wind. Bye Bye."

"What's wrong with her?" Jess whispered. Watching as Fawks stared blankly around the room, watching the dust spin and twist in the air.

"What's been happening to everyone whose encountered that café." Ianto said quietly.

"They went…" John's eyes went wide.

"crazy." Jack finished. "Jacky?" He said quietly.

"Fawks?" The young doctor said gently. The demon brought her attention over to her. "Come with me? We need to do some tests,"

Fawks tilted her head to the side and blinked at the doctor.

"Needles?"

"Maybe."

Fawks snarled at that and backed up. Pulling her lips over her double fangs and hissing loudly.

"No needles then," Ianto said resting his hand on her arm, Fawks stopped hissing and looked down at his hand almost surprised. She lowered her face to him and sniffed gently.

"It's alright." Ianto said quietly. "It's going to be alright."

Fawks looked in his eyes for a second and then followed Jacky.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what they did to her." Jacky said, turning and looking out to Fawks who was sat on the couch, apparently playing draughts with Freddie. Or at least attempting to, she kept getting distracted and was carving small patterns into the board and slowly destroying it.<p>

"She's got full mind function, her body is in perfect condition it's just like there's nothing upstairs."

"He said something about the transition, and only taking half." Alexandra mentioned.

"So there's half of something up there." Jess said, looking over at Fawks who had gotten bored of the draughts board now and was swaying from side to side, looking over at the rift sphere in the centre of the hub.

"Well what are we going to do about fixing it." John demanded.

"We're working on it."

"But we need to find those people to find out what they have done."

"Check everywhere, search the highest increase in psychiatric wards to narrow it down local sightings, anything weird." Jack commanded.

"And what about her?" Jess asked.

"We'll just have to look after her until we can figure it out." Jack said sadly.

* * *

><p>"Fawks. Would you get off the rift manipulator!" Jack called up.<p>

"Laid an egg." Fawks laughed happily sat on top of the giant sphere.

"Fawks!" He shouted up. The demon merely blinked at him and lay down on top of the sphere.

"My egg!" She growled, wrapping her arms around as much of it as possible.

"You're not going to get anywhere by shouting at her. That doesn't work when she's normal, what makes you think it would work now." Gwen said. "Fawks." She called up gently. The demon turned to look down at them.

"Can you come down?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Egg is important. Protect the egg." Fawks mumbled. "When it hatches Gods will fall. Except one. Road splits, choices to be made."

"What?" Jack questioned her mumblings.

"Power or Love." Fawks said. "Both. I like both. Don't you?" She swooped down from on top of the sphere and made her way to John. He smiled sadly over at her, opening his arms and wrapping her in a hug as she sat on his knee.

"You're not yourself, are you?" John whispered to her.

"Glass is half empty. Or maybe half full?" Fawks mumbled.

"We'll fix this."

"Top up the glass."

John laughed softly. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked her. Fawks looked up at him and smiled, leaning into the crook of his neck. She made a sucking noise through her teeth.

"Got cold, then zap zap zap. No more cold. No more rainbows. Only a unicorn left."

"What?" Jess asked confused. Fawks looked frustrated at herself. She growled faintly.

"Like…mmm…ttttteeee." She grumbled.

"It's alright, never mind. We'll find them and put you back to normal." John murmured into her hair.

* * *

><p>John, Gwen and Ianto had gone to a recent sighting of the man they were looking for, they didn't even have a name, only Alexandra's description. Fawks' description of him had sounded insane and had mainly consisted of various mumblings of black ice.<p>

Fawks danced over to Alexandra's desk and looked down at the young woman. She turned slightly looking up at the older woman.

"Something wrong?"

"So sad." Fawks said softly. Tilting her head and staring at Alexandra.

"What?"

"Sad. And lonely. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't carry the banger, only when needed. Not like us." Fawks stopped. "Them, not us." She corrected herself, frowning at herself. "Us is loopy." she shrugged. "Glass half full?"

"What does that mean?" Alexandra questioned softly. Fawks sat down on the floor next to her chair and simply shrugged.

"Us."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**I am having far too much fun writing Crazy Fawks, so you're getting another update so soon :D**

**Ziggymia123: Yup, confusion was the main point, but you just have to stay tuned :P I know! You can't tell her that to her face because she'd get all defensive but she's far too much un like this, and I never got to write her growing up as a kid so this is my opportunity ;)**

**Total-animal-lover : It will be explained just stay tuned ;) She is far too much fun :P**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Don't be blaming Spike for watching himself, your enjoying it too, he does look good blonde ;) After writing insane Fawks I don't understand why people don't write insane characters ALL the time : ) And no, Fawks is no way near as nutty as Drusilla **

**Enjoy x **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41 <strong>

"Any luck?" Jack asked as the rest of the team came back in.

"No. They'd definitely seen them, but by the time we had a look around they were long gone." Gwen sighed.

"Off with the wind." Fawks mumbled from Alexandra's side.

"You can take her home John, we'll keep looking here but there's not much more she can tell us." Jack said.

"Fawks?" John said, giving his hand over to her. She took it with a small smile as he pulled her off the ground.

"Home time," Fawks sang.

* * *

><p>"Come on." John said as he opened the door, Fawks hesitated outside.<p>

"The walls are crying." Fawks whispered, looking at the outside of her flat with sad eyes. "Bye bye Baby."

"I know." John said, with a hand around her waist he led her inside, she stopped by Kam's room. The door was shut and had been for a while. Fawks stopped and put her hand over the wood. John hugged her tight as she rested her forehead against it.

"Miss him," She said quietly.

"Me too." John said. Fawks blinked over at John and leant against him.

"Good daddy. Pretty daddy." She sighed, making her way to the bedroom yawning.

TTT

"John?" Was a silent whisper in the middle of the night. John wouldn't have heard it normally, but Fawks was cuddled close to his chest and he felt the words being whispered against his skin.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be crazy."

John pulled her closer to his chest.

"I just want to be me."

"You are you."

"No. I'm not. M'only half full. Spilt milk has gone with the rainbows. Colour eaten by black ice."

"What does that mean?" John asked, slowly getting frustrated. Fawks sighed against his chest and sounding the most sane she had all day simply said.

"I don't know. I'm the crazy one remember?"

* * *

><p>John woke up later than normal and jolted awake when he realised the bed was empty.<p>

"Crap." He yelped, jumping up. "Fawks!" He called through the flat. "Fawks!" He rushed into the kitchen and looked over at the fridge, the door was wide open all the shelves had been pulled out and sat in there place was Fawks, she smiled over at him from her place sat snugly in the fridge, in her lap was a bowl full of something she was eating.

"What are you doing?" John laughed.

"Thinking."

"Why are you in the fridge?"

"Heat hurts thoughts." Fawks said.

"And what are you eating."

"Purple." Fawks said munching another small purple sweet from the bowl.

"Parma Violets." John laughed, looking into the bowl. "Since when have you liked Parma Violets?"

"Smell like the fish. Wait… not the fish, Latin not the fish."

John rolled his eyes with a small smile as she mumbled to herself and he picked up the food on the floor.

"Latin fish!" Fawks exclaimed, "Pisces. My purple Pisces. Mine."

"Can I have one?" John asked, holding his hand out for a sweet.

"No." Fawks snapped, sticking her tongue out at him. "Already have to share the Pisces, not sharing the purple."

John smiled over at her as she went quiet, thinking so hard her brow furrowed in concentration.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm cold." She grinned brightly.

* * *

><p>"Fawks, you're walking in the wrong direction love."<p>

"Rainbow…" Fawks mumbled, walking towards the weak rainbow that hovered in the sky, the weak sunlight and steady drizzle causing it to shine over the city.

"Yes. That's a rainbow. Come on. Let's go to Torchwood." John said taking her hand and leading her to his car.

"Pots of gold at the end of it." Fawks blinked, pulling against his hand.

"Come on Rachel…"

"But-" Fawks complained looking back over to the rainbow as John clipped her into her seat. She twisted in her seat so she could see it the entire journey to the library and as soon as John opened her door and she climbed out she went to walk back towards it.

"No no, Hon, we're going the other way." John said.

"No…" Fawks whined. "Gold…" She pulled against his hand. Trying to make her way over to the rainbow in the distance. He managed to tug her away from the car park exit nearer the library but simply gave up and picked her up. She squirmed and kicked and wailed as they got inside, fighting stronger this time.

"NO! Rainbow has the gold. Need that!" She yelled, fighting against John. Jess behind the library desk seeing that there was trouble quickly radioed down to the team and within minutes Jacky, Ianto and Jack piled out of the stockroom.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," John grunted as Fawks elbowed him in the ribs. "She just started freaking out." Fawks twisted in his grip and lashed out, John yelped as she swiped her hands across his face, his grip loosened and Fawks took the opportunity to jump out of his arms, rushing for the door until Jack wrapped her in a steel grip.

"Jacky." Jack growled, trying to hold the fighting demon in his arms. The young doctor rushed to his side and pulled a syringe from a case she had brought up with her. Fawks gave an inhuman roar as she struggled against Jack's grip. Jacky apologised repeatedly as she plunged the syringe into Fawks' neck. Her struggles grew weaker as the sedative coursed around her body and her eyes fell droopy, Jack heaved her into his arms and turned back towards the stock room as Ianto and Jess managed the staring crowd of library goers.

"She's ill." Ianto told them, helping John up from the floor, he had four deep scratches that were pouring blood down his cheek.

"You alright?" Ianto said. John put his hand to his cheek and pulled it away to see his blood across his fingers.

"I'm fine eye-candy," John said, heading for the lift with Ianto, they walked out to see Fawks had been placed onto the couch and Jack had placed a blanket over her. Jacky waved over to John.

"You're not going to need stitches luckily," Jacky said, taping the wider edges of the cuts together.

"I know I'm not." John said, "It's not the first time she's drawn blood with those nails of hers, but usually it's in a much more enjoyable situation." He smirked.

"Once again John," Alexandra called. "We don't want to hear about your debauch activities. Especially not with someone we know."

"Aw, come on now Darling." He laughed, drawing out the 'r'. "You're just jealous they're not with you."

"Oh yes," Alexandra replied sarcastically, "I'm green with envy."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Here you are my dears, I'm on a roll with this but don't get used to it, still in the middle of my exams so they might slow down :P**

**Ziggymia123: I know what you mean, she's not really seen being so vulnerable : ( As for the rainbow… Well… ;) **

**Total-animal-lover : I think maybe letting an insane half alien wander around the city is probably against Torchwood policy :D But I get what you mean : ) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Your secret location is Spike's crypt? *thinks* hmm.. Like I said, I know what you mean I didn't just want her to be crazy all the time, there had to be a flipside to the situation as well. And as for Alexandra, frankly I just love the name :D Also, I've got a friend named that and she hates it being shortened so that's probably where the habit has come from, but I like your plan :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

Fawks opened her heavy eyes and stuck her tongue out, it felt all horrible and furry.

"Ugh." She sighed.

"Hey," Was Alexandra's soft voice. Fawks looked up from the sofa to look up at the young woman.

"Furry…" She mumbled, scraping her tongue along her teeth.

"Yes, that's most likely due to the tranquillizer." Alexandra informed her.

"Owie…" Fawks mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her neck. She blinked around the hub, and her eyes fell on John and Jacky, who was binning pieces of bloody cotton wool, Fawks frowned to herself and then looked down to her hand, across her fingertips were marks of blood. Her eyes widened as she looked up from her hand to John and back again. She let a low whimper out of her throat as her eyes filled with tears, John turned at the noise and saw her.

"Hey," He said, coming to her side, she flinched away from his touch.

"Hey," John repeated, "It's alright, just a scratch, you've done far worse to me and you know it," John said gently, Fawks looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." John smiled. Fawks leaned into him softly, and gently kissed the scratches along his face.

"What was that all about though?"

Fawks frowned slightly, "Rainbows and unicorns… work better together."

"What?"

Fawks sighed frustrated.

"Don't know." She growled. "Can't think, furry…fuzzy buzzy."

"It's alright," John said, kissing her hair, he went to leave but Fawks grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"John. I'm fading." She said. Looking up at him pleadingly.

"What?"

"Rainbows and unicorns work better together. Man has the rainbow,"

"We'll find him."

"Not zip." She said sadly.

"Ice man has the rainbow. Has my pot of gold." She sighed, then blinked.

"She keeps going on about rainbows and unicorns," Jacky said.

"What does it mean?" Jess asked.

"Obviously means something." Jack sighed.

Fawks was frowning to herself, concentrating again.

"Ice man and the rainbow…" She whispered. "And…at?" She gasped and rushed up towards the door.

"Wait…what? You know where he is?" Ianto asked.

Fawks nodded.

"Rainbow." She said simply.

"Come on." Jack said, hearing the exchange. He grabbed his coat off Ianto and headed to the door.

"Fawks can you lead us?" Alexandra asked her gently. The demon looked over at the young girl and blinked a couple of times.

"Yup. Unicorns can always find the rainbows."

Jack, Ianto, John, Fawks and Alexandra all squeezed into the SUV Gwen and Jess following behind in Gwen's car. The rain was falling harder this time and the rainbow was slowly fading.

"No!" John roared as it disappeared from sight, blocked out by the black clouds.

"Shh…" Fawks soothed him. "Still there, only unicorns can see." She purred. Pointing to the side.

"Keep going…"

They pulled up outside a non-descript block of flats, in the middle of Splott. Fawks climbed out the car and looked around, walking down the side of the alley where there was an array of wheely bins. She knocked two over to reveal a grating that went down into a storm drain. She looked over to Jack and John.

"You're sure?" Jack asked. Fawks nodded simply. With a heave they pulled up the grating and jumped down, the water was pouring in from grids all across the city and the drain was full of… bodies.

"Oh my god." Gwen whispered.

"Shells." Fawks said, ignoring them, her eyes set further along the drain. She headed over to where the most water was pouring in from either side, and then looked to the left. The team followed behind her, Jess making a fuss about her hair and Alexandra looking down at her shoes sadly. There was a whopping great hole in the side of the drain.

"I know we're in recession, but you reckon they could fix that," John said blinking in shock at the hole. Jack ran his fingers along the edges,

"it looks like it was melted away." He thought aloud, Fawks pushed past him.

"Hey!" Jack protested grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back.

"It could be dangerous."

"Can't you smell it?" Fawks said excitedly. "Almost there,"

"Where?"

"Gold…" She replied distractedly, unwinding from Jack's grip and walking through the gap.

It led into a big cavernous room, shelves were stacked high with glass orbs, the first few orbs were empty but further into the cavern the orbs were filled with something. Each one had a small shining light in it. They varied in colour from each one but most were a goldish yellow light that moved like smoke in the orb, swirling and twisting in on itself.

"What the hell?" Jess said quietly, looking all around the room. Fawks too had stopped and was looking at each orb individually she grinned brightly as she looked over at one of the orbs, it was on one of the higher shelves, inside the orb was a light different from the others in too ways. Unlike a single solid colour it was a mix of a brilliant gold, bright crimson and black. All swirling together and also, flickering like a dying light bulb, it didn't shine like the others it flickered and blinked.

Fawks made her way over to it and reached up on her tiptoes to reach.

"Fawks don't-" John warned but was cut off, the moment Fawks' finger touched the glass of the orb there was a noise through the door. Heavy metallic footsteps. The team turned in horror to look at an almost familiar shape, what looked like a cyber man, except apart from the simple silver plating, it was covered in hauntingly familiar bronze spheres. In one hand was a piping of a Dalek gun.

"What the hell is that!" John yelped, pushing Gwen out of the way as it shot out at them

"Exterminate. Delete." It said.

"I'm going to say cyberdalek." Ianto said, running across as it shot out again.

"Can we just call it bad news, for now?" Jack said, failing to have any effect on it with his bullets.

The cyberdalek turned to the shelf where Fawks had now climbed up onto it, she looked over to it as it raised its arm to shoot at her but before it did she grabbed the orb and jumped onto the next shelf along.

"Fawks!" John yelped, attempting go after Fawks but Ianto and Jack grabbed him and pulled him back. The team had taken refuge behind an old table they had tipped on it's side. Fawks went to jump again but missed her footing, hitting her chin hard on the next shelf and hitting the ground with a thud, the orb in her arms shattering.

"FAWKS!"

"Move." Jack roared, to the team, pushing them around the walls to the door.

"But Fawks…" John said.

"We'll get her but we need to get out first." They all rushed to the door as the cyberdalek turned to them, Jess gave a scream as it fired at them and Alexandra followed as her heel broke and she fell forwards, her ankle twisting painfully.

"Alex!" Jack yelled as the robot stood over her, raising the piping gun as it.

"Extermin-"

"No you don't." Was a familiar voice the cyberdalek was knocked forward as a weight hit its back.

"Fawks?" Alexandra looked up as the demon grabbed the handles on the cyberdalek's head and twisted hard, sparks burst out from it's neck and it jerked and waved it's arms up above it's head trying to get Fawks off. There was a groan as she pulled it clean off and the body collapsed.

"The one and only." She grinned as she pulled Alexandra to her feet.

"But-" Jack looked confused as he helped Alexandra carry her weight on her twisted ankle.

"Can we please get the hell out of this place before Cyber-thing here starts putting itself back together. I'll explain back at home."

* * *

><p>"Ow." Fawks grumbled. "That's painful." She yelped as Jacky used a pair of tweasers to pull out the small pieces of glass that were embedded in her arm.<p>

"So, wait." Jack said. "You're telling me that all those things in that room were souls?"

"Yes- ow!"

"Stop whining," Jacky said, the steady chink as glass was placed into a bowl.

"I don't know how or why, but that's what they were and the thing that's taking them is a scavenger."

"How do you know that?"

"Cyberdalek. Get bits of both and put them together, perfect guard dog. What ever he needs them for they must be import- ow! Jesus Jacky…" Fawks growled.

"Yours was different from the rest of them."

"That's because they only had half and…well, the most in there were 'pure' souls. My soul. Not so pure. Many immoral acts leads to not so big on the soul front."

"Done." Jacky said. Wiping over Fawks' arm with an alcohol wipe which hurt more than the actual plucking of the glass. Luckily at that point John had moved his lips just behind Fawks' ear and was whispering a very illicit plan for the night in her ear causing a wonderful distraction. Fawks licked her lips and smirked at him out of the corner of her eye. She turned to Jack.

"As interesting as I'm sure it would be explaining this to you again and going over my brief period of actual insanity." She told him standing up and taking John's hand. "I have a far more entertaining offer, that starts with apologising to my fiancé about his face."

"And leading to somewhere for more interesting." John smiled lasciviously.

"So. Goodbye. And see you tomorrow." Fawks laughed.

* * *

><p>Fawks panted as she lay her head back against the pillow.<p>

"If anything's going to kill me it's going to be this." Fawks panted, John lay next to her, his hand idly tracing patterns across her stomach.

"Marry me."

"I am," Fawks said confused.

"No, I mean now, before anything else goes wrong. We'll go to vegas."

"Whoa," She said turning and looking him in the eye. "Hang on here hotshot. If I'm getting married I'm having the whole shebang." She told him. "But I can see your point of view." She had to agree. "We'll start working on it, and both promise we'll be as careful as we can hey?" She suggested. John sighed. It was a compromise, but it was going to have to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? x<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**This is on my new laptop, it's TARDIS blue, just saying. : )**

**Ziggymia123 : Yeah, you were, but I could hardly tell you that :P Well, you never know :P**

**Total-animal-lover: Oh yeah! Forgot about that :D I think the unicorn thing was just Fawks' insane way of trying to say she was dplit in hakf, with a soul being a good thing all unicorns and rainbows etc. etc. :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Don't worry, I have revision plans set out for my remaining exams… (there the worst ones but I think I'm set and I have huge week long gaps between them :D ) I'll tell Fawks not to come over to yours until Spike has fixed the telly but I think you'll be ok. As you can see she has bigger issues :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

Fawks opened her eyes to see a ghostly white face hovering over her, in panic she yelped and hit out hard.

"Ow!" Was a yelp as John pulled off the mask and rubbed his jaw.

"Well don't scare me like that." Fawks said simply, sitting up and chuckling over at John.

"Happy Halloween." He said. Lifting the scream mask slightly.

"Happy Halloween," She told him.

Fawks smiled as John placed a bacon buttie in front of her,

"You're such a wife," she smiled.

"Just because you can't cook doesn't mean you can go about calling me your wife," John smiled.

"You're a good wife," Fawks laughed, biting into the sandwich. "Shall we go to work?"

* * *

><p>"This is the most stressful thing I've ever done in my entire life." Fawks sighed, placing her head down on Ianto's desk, Ianto grinned over at her.<p>

"It cannot be that stressful,"

"I have robbed banks, assassinated monarchs, had a kid for god's sake. And died. Repeatedly. How is organising a wedding, more stressful than having a kid and dying. I've been through labour and childbirth, this should not be so stressful." Fawks complained, Freddie jumped up onto the desk next to her.

"Calm down." Gwen said, sitting at her side.

"You're telling me this isn't the most stressful thing I'm ever going to do?"

"No." Gwen shook her head. "This is by far the most stressful thing you're ever going to do and is only going to be most likely worse because you work for Torchwood and there is a possibility that your special day is going to be ruined by an alien invasion or possibly the end of the universe."

"Thanks Gwen. That's such a comfort to me," Fawks said sarcastically. The welsh woman laughed softly.

"Don't worry about it. You've got me and Jess, both of whom have gotten married."

"Jess to the same person as me." Fawks raised an eyebrow.

"And Ianto. Who got married to Jack and that went strangely well."

"I wasn't there." Fawks said. "I'm the unlucky one remember. I've died at least four times now."

"Yeah, but each time you've died you've got something out of it." John called over.

"Like what?" Fawks sighed.

"A girlfriend?" Ianto suggested. Fawks nodded,

"Yeah, but she's getting married to your husband." Fawks said.

"And she's still dating you." Jack said. "Why and How?" He laughed.

"Shut up." Fawks glared. "I'm a charming, good looking, unique individual who's amazing in bed." Fawks grinned.

"Modest too." Ianto said, placing a mug next to her.

"Anyway." Fawks said, "Not talking about Win. Talking about my wedding which is stressful and I can't do."

"Relax." John said walking behind her and rubbing soothing circles into her shoulders. "Have we ever set a target and not achieved it."

"Erm... Yes." Fawks turned to look at him. "Prince Darack."

"Tosser." John growled.

"Yeah,"

"What?" Gwen interrupted them.

"You don't want to know." Fawks smirked as John growled.

"I've never seen you so stressed out on Halloween." Ianto said.

"It is your favourite holiday." Jack noted.

This was true. Fawks loved Halloween, simply because it was the only holiday where she could leave the hub without having to wear her coat. Fancy dress wearing adults going to parties gave her the opportunity to go out and simply look like she was wearing the most amazing costume ever.

"Yeah. Maybe I'm stressing out for no reason,"

"There's no maybe about it." John soothed. "Leave it for now. We've got until December 3rd anyway. We've already got the location." John said softly.

"Buckingham Palace hung up." Fawks sulked.

"The Celtic Manor didn't."

"We've got the date and the place, all we need now is the cake..."

"The dress, the guest list, the food, everything else." Fawks sighed.

"You're doing it again."

"Right. Yeah." Fawks lay back against Ianto's chair.

* * *

><p>"Usual Halloween piss up then." Fawks grinned, bouncing the basketball in front of her.<p>

"As always." Jack grinned, blocking Fawks from the basket that hung above the lift door.

"Are you actually going to dress up this year, boss?" John laughed.

"You don't still go as a world war two RAF captain do you?"

"Why not?" Jack laughed, "I look good like this. And it's not like you try Fawks."

"Yeah, but she's already terrifying to look at." Jess laughed, snatching the ball of the demon.

"You coming as your usual skank outfit then Jessica." Fawks teased, grabbing the orange ball back.

"I'm going as an angel I'll have you know." Jess laughed as Alexandra snatched the ball off Fawks.

"Oh!" Cheers went around the hub as the young girl laughed and threw the ball over into the net. Fawks grinned as Ianto threw her a coat. She pulled it on and slung her arm over Alexandra's shoulders.

"Way to go Alex."

"It's Alexandra," She said softly.

"But your name is so long." Fawks complained. "Can't call you Lexi, got a friend called that you wouldn't really approve." Fawks smirked.

"Allie?" Fawks suggested, "That's got a ring to it."

Alexandra rolled her eyes, "I'm Alexandra." She insisted.

"Alley Cat." Fawks smirked.

"Shut up." She replied.

"Oh, so World War 2 girl's got a nasty side." Fawks teased.

"Leave her alone." Jack rolled his eyes. Pushing her forwards out the door. Alexandra smiled gratefully at the Captain.

* * *

><p>John turned half around and smirked over at Fawks.<p>

"Do we really have to go out. Can't we just stay here and admire you in that?"

Fawks looked at her reflection, she really wasn't wearing anything that special. Fawks looked at her smirking reflection, tight black jeans and a deep blue almost black corset her wings settled above it as John brushed her hair back from her eyes. A devil headband with little horns on her head and her tail held high. He had made even less of an effort, some fake blood around his mouth and some false vampire teeth.

"Come on." Fawks laughed.

TTT

Fawks tutted at her team mates, the only two who had made even the slightest of efforts to look good were Jess, who was dressed as an angel and Gwen who was a cat. The rest of them, not so much. Alexandra was wearing pale make up and a slightly tattered version of one of her vintage dresses.

"Let me guess?"

"Zombie." She said simply. Ianto had simply gotten one of the joke shop arrows and placed it on his head.

They'd gotten through one round of drinks when something rushed past the window,

"Was that..." Fawks said, watching the figure rush across and then another three figures rushed past.

"Whenever we go out why is it that we can't just have a nice drink out to bond over alcoholic beverages." Fawks sighed, looking around the corner.

"Why is it on Halloween we have a crazy horde of rabid weevils roaming the streets." John said.

"And they're not the nicest of trick or treaters either." Jack said.

"I swear, they rip this dress and I'm not going to be one happy angel." Jess grumbled, looking down at her white dress.

"Come on." Gwen laughed. "What a way to bond,"

"Just another typical Torchwood holiday."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**The only reason you're getting updates this fast is a combination of the mad love I have for my laptop, and half term… **

**Ziggymia123: Look how soon you're getting these :D Gotta love some weevils on Halloween :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : The only reason I'm actually revising is these are the only ones I'm nervous about :P Well, we're not really planned, Fawks is freaking out, as you'll see, and the only bit we have completely planned out is the hen do, which I'm just as excited about as the wedding :D (I bet you can guess who is invited ;) ) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

"No way Harkness." John protested as he flung his coat over the side and flipped over a white board that seemed to have a tally of scores for each member of the team. "That fourth weevil went down thanks to me. You were fussing over your eye candy."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he grabbed a board pen of the side.

"Who still beat you." Ianto laughed as he marked various tallies under people's names.

"What the hell Toes," Fawks protested as he tallied up her score.

"I got more than two!"

"Yeah. But you got hurt!" Gwen chuckled as she sat at her desk watching the chaos of the Weevil score board continue. It had been a combination of her and Jack's ideas. Seeing as it worked so well on her kids to do their chores, Jack figured that with the competitive nature of his team it would work here too. Every Weevil caught was a point, any injuries meant a point off, at the end of the month person with the highest points got a cash prize and a night off.

"That's no fair!" Fawks protested, now engaging Ianto in a wrestling match over the pen. "I was only stopping Jessica's god damn dress and herself torn to pieces."

"Fawks get over it." Jack called over as the demon pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

* * *

><p>"You're going to get fat." Jack called over to Fawks as she bit into another slice of cake.<p>

"Cake samples." Fawks smiled, licking her fingers.

"What are you thinking?" John said, leaning over her and taking a piece of cake she'd discarded on the other side of Ianto's desk.

"Chofamph." Fawks said with a mouthful.

"What?" Alexandra laughed over at her.

"Chocolate." Fawks repeated.

"Chocolate?"

"White chocolate." Fawks nodded, kissing some icing from John's mouth.

"Stupidly tall?" John asked.

"Bigger than me," Fawks nodded in agreement. John paused for a moment.

"What am I eating?" he paused licking his lips.

"I think that was the pistachio." She smirked as he pulled a face of disgust.

"A warning would have been nice."

"Don't take my cake next time." She said simply. Jumping up into her private little office above the rest of them.

"What exactly are you doing up there?" Jess called up.

"Well, I would be looking at dresses but Ianto won't let me." Fawks called down. "It seems hardly fair that the best man and his husband have seen my dress when I'm not allowed too." Fawks glared down at the Welshman.

"You'll love it, and it's our present to you."

"Ianto. You're the one who is practically planning this entire thing. Give us something to do." John said.

"Stay in love." Jack said.

"Yeah. I've put far too much work into this for you two to have a fight over the best sword technique and call it off." Ianto said.

"He started it." Fawks grinned.

"You focus on how we're going to get your Maid of Honour and her friends and spaceship through the void without ripping a hole in both universes." Ianto called up.

"I already know how I'm going to do it. I'm just not sure it will work in a real life situation, the simulations are all doom and gloom, and usually end in both universes getting sucked into the void." Fawks said to the silence that now reigned in the hub. "But don't worry, I'm working on it." Fawks laughed.

"Maybe you should write her a very detailed letter of the account." Jacky said nervously. There was a growl from the demon's lair.

"She's coming to my wedding. I'll get it done."

"It's also physically impossible." Jack said.

"Oh, Jack..." Gwen warned. "Remember last time you said those words."

"That was an accident!" Fawks called down. "You really shouldn't put a big self-destruct button in the middle of your office."

"You sat on it."

"John placed me on it." Fawks argued.

"What were you doing again?" Jacky asked.

John merely smirked to himself and continued typing on his computer, that was all the answer Jacky had needed.

"Rachel. Are you coming to lunch with me or not?" Ianto called up.

"Of course I am," Fawks said. Swooping down and landing next to him. "Where are we going?"

"Not sure yet."

"Can you take me to see my dress?"

"No."

"Toes," Fawks complained, "I'm the only bride in history who is preparing for her wedding without seeing her own dress."

"Trust me. You will love the dress, and you will thank me for it."

"But what if it doesn't fit,"

"Have I ever ever bought you something that hasn't fitted you?"

"No..."

"Then what makes you think I'm going to start now?"

"I don't know, what if I get really really fat all of a sudden and then don't fit in it."

"Why would you get really fat?"

"Nervous eater." Fawks said simply.

"You never get fatter than this." Ianto said, spinning her around as they entered the lift that soon rocketed up into the library. "Your weird alien metabolism won't let you if anything you usually get thinner."

"Why are you stressing out so much, Rach?" Ianto asked as the two sat down at a little café.

"I have no idea." Fawks sighed.

"Liar. I've been through this, I know what you're feeling."

"Then why ask Smart arse?" Fawks grumbled, picking apart a muffin.

"Because, I want to hear you say it."

Fawks glared up at her best friend.

"There's so much that could go wrong. And there's far too much to do and I don't know if I'm going to be able to get Winter and The Doctor and everyone here and I don't even know if she'll want to come in the first place and I want her to be here... and...well-" Fawks wound to a stop.

"Well?" Ianto prompted.

"What if he changes his mind? What if we get around to it and he gets cold feet and decides he doesn't want me anymore,"

Ianto smiled softly at her and leaned towards her he stroked his hand down her face softly and Fawks leaned into his comforting touch and then he smacked her around the head.

"What the hell?" She yelped, jolting back. "We were having a moment there, what did you hit me for!"

"Stupid." He laughed at her. "First of all. Nothing is going to go wrong. You put me in charge remember? Secondly, you have never set out to do something mechanical and amazing and not done it, if anyone can get them here, it's you. You built a car Rachel, in three days. This will be child's play for you once you work out the kinks. Thirdly, do you want to go to Winter's wedding?"

"Yes." Fawks said without hesitation.

"Why?"

"I want to be there for her and see her be happy. And there'll be alcohol and cake and dancing." Fawks said.

"And she'll want the same for you. Except maybe not with the cake and dancing."

"She loves dancing really, she just won't admit it." Fawks smiled. Ianto smiled at that.

"And lastly, this is the second time he's asked you to marry him. If he hasn't changed his mind already, he's not going to."

"I'm being stupid?"

"Yes." Ianto said simply.

"...Can I see my dress?"

"No."

Fawks made a noise in the back of her throat.

"IANTO." Fawks complained.

"I'm not going to show you until last minute so suck it up."

"I hate you, Jones." Fawks sighed, biting into her muffin.

"No you don't." Ianto said simply.

* * *

><p>"How many cake samples do they send you?" Jack asked as the team sat in the board room waiting for the briefing on the mission.<p>

"That's what I thought." John said, as his fiancé bit into yet another slice of cake.

"They're really good." Fawks said.

"So none of us have had any luck in finding-" Jack began but as soon as he started he was cut off by a deep pleasured moan. The entire team looked round at Fawks who was panting and had a flushed face.

"Did you just...?" John said, smirking at Fawks. She blinked at the chocolate cake in her hand and then smelt it softly.

"Yeah, I did," She said, sounding a little embarrassed. "Cadbruaira." She said, getting her breath back.

"What?" Alexandra asked.

"Orgasmic chocolate," Jack chuckled, as Fawks pushed the cake away from herself.

"No wonder you've been so addicted to these cakes." John laughed.

"Shut up." Fawks said, "Only in Cardiff can you get alien drugged wedding cakes."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**Here you are my darling dears :D**

**Ziggymia123: Only in Cardiff ;) Unfortunately they'll be slowing down as half term has come to it's end and I'm back in my exams :( but I'll do my best to be quick :D Yup, if Fawks' mechanical skill proves as good now as when she was a kid, Winter should be on her way, but you'll have to wait and see ;)**

**Total-animal-lover: You totally will, I love Wales :D Though you might have to keep a lookout for Weevils ;) I wouldn't worry I think Fawks is just overly stressing like she has a tendency to : ) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I don't mind the length of the review if you enjoyed it :D I loved the chocolate bit too, a bit of comic relief is good for the soul, especially when you work for Torchwood :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

Bonfire night was only good for one thing, it smelt like John. Fawks sighed deeply as she watched the fireworks shoot up into the sky. John left small kisses up the back of her neck.

"Relax."

"We don't have anything ready and we're getting married in less than a month."

"It will be fine. We have lots of time to do a little amount."

"John. There's loads of thing to do not to mention it's Jess's birthday in a week and I need to go get her a present, and we need a caterer and a DJ and food and a cake, because that last place was growing alien drugs to sell on the black market and we need to sort out the table arrangements for the guests and we still need to get my fabulous machine working so I can get my Maid of Honour and the others here."

"You'll get it working." John said, kissing along her shoulder now, wrapping his hands around her waist as he pulled her back against him. She sighed and leant back against him.

"You've practically designed the cake yourself we just need someone to make it. And you think you've got loads to do, Jack and Ianto are taking me out to get my Tuxedo on Wednesday."

"It's all very real, isn't it?"

"Getting cold feet?" John smiled against her skin as the two looked up at the fireworks.

"Never. You know me, I'm always hot." She smirked.

"That joke was awful when Winter made it, don't make the mistake of thinking it works for you." Jack called, walking out onto the library roof where John and Fawks had been stood.

"It's late," He said, "I've sent everyone home. Big day tomorrow,"

"Yup," Fawks grinned, "I'm going to try out my machine."

"I'll tell everyone to bring their own fire extinguisher," Jack laughed.

* * *

><p>His lips were on hers before they even got into the flat, hungry, moving in time with hers, not bothering to ask for access he merely pushed his tongue into her mouth and tangled it with hers, pushing her backwards and against the bedroom door with a low thud. She moaned into his mouth as she tangled her fingers into his hair and tugged him harder against her. John let his hands roam down her body as the steady mix of gunpowder and candy floss filled the room, he pulled her hips harder against him and she broke the kiss in a desperate need for air, but John carried on, his lips now moving across her neck, down the hollow of her throat as Fawks let her hand grasp for the handle of the door. She fumbled for a minute her lips meeting John's again until the two tumbled backwards into the room and crashed to the floor.<p>

"We couldn't make it the extra three feet to the bed." Fawks suggested looking at the short distance to the massive bed. John growled as he crashed his lips to hers again, he broke away to mutter

"It's a miracle I could wait until we were off the roof." before he started down her neck as his hands pushed up her vest.

She purred as she lifted herself and pulled her top over her head, she brought John's lips to hers as he pushed his jacket off from his shoulders. John lowered his lips down to Fawks simple black lace bra and Fawks sighed happily and let her head rest back against the carpet. She leaned forwards and grabbed the hem of John's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head and kissed her way down his neck letting her hands run over his toned stomach and chest. She wrapped her legs around his hips to bring him closer as she felt his hands bring her closer. His fingers expertly unhooked her bra and she shrugged the offending fabric from her shoulders as she forced the two of them over so John was now on his back. She let her hands glide down to his jeans as she left love bites across his throat. He flipped them both back around as he pulled her combats and panties down in the same movement as she glided her feet along his legs taking his down with the movement.

She purred as he bucked his hips forwards. He bit down hard into the flesh between her neck and shoulder and she let out a loud moan as she thrust her hips up to meet his following the rhythm he set.

Her breath was getting ragged as she let her head fall back against the carpet and her fingers digging into the fabric of the carpet. With a low cuss she arched her back upwards as he let out a guttural moan.

She kissed him softly as he rested his head along her shoulder, she unhooked her fingers from the carpet.

"Wh...What was that in aid of?" She panted.

"Well, I figure we're getting married in..." He flipped open his vortex manipulator, "exactly 4 weeks." He said a little surprised.

"Shit, really?" Fawks blinked, that news had sobered her a little from her post-sex high.

"Yeah," John said. "And I figure you're away for you hen do the week before the wedding. And we'll be way to stressed out for anything and Winter will most likely be here before you go because we need to get her across the void so your attention may shift a little."

Fawks smiled softly as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"I don't mind," He said smiling softly at her. "You love her, and I can talk to that pretty red head."

"Amy is married you know."

"I'm going to be. Never stopped me before." John laughed.

"Can we maybe go to bed? Not that I'm not enjoying your company on the floor but I'm rather cold."

John smirked. "I've got a way to keep you warm."

* * *

><p>"John. Get your ass into the garage." Jack beckoned over. Fawks laughed as John sauntered over to his former partner.<p>

"Ready boss?" He said.

"Yeah, let's go already."

"Make him look handsome." Fawks called over to them as they left.

"I'm not a miracle worker." Jack laughed as the two and Ianto left.

Fawks waited until she heard the SUV leave the garage and then she dropped from her office with her wings open to soften the fall. She made her way into Jack's office.

"Fawks." Gwen said warily as the demon clattered and banged in the office. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my girlfriend." Fawks said simply before muttering to herself, "Where is it?" She searched around the office opening and closing draws until she found what she was looking for. A tiny blue tube that wasn't dissimilar to a fuse. Fawks grinned happily as she grabbed it and jumped back up into her office.

"I hate it when she gets this excited." Gwen said as she stood by Alexandra's desk.

"Why?" Alexandra questioned the older woman as across from them Jess opened the bottom of her desk and pulled out a small fire hydrant.

Fawks jumped back down with something strapped to her back. She made her way over to the spherical rift manipulator and lifted up some of the floor gratings before jumping down underneath it.

"Fawks, Jack said not to mess with the manipulator,"

"I'm not messing." Fawks said. "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Really?" Jess said. As a loud bang and a small yelp came from under the floor.

"Yes." Fawks said as she climbed back out from under the floor with a load of wires and cables now attached the thing on her back, it looked sort of like a life jacket with various wires and flashing lights on it. She was plugged into the manipulator and she looked down at herself as she flipped a few switches on the jacket.

"Wish me luck." Fawks grinned.

"Why?"

"Well, this little blue fuse is a hyperdrive, and well, I don't have the right software to put it in a ship so I'm going to have to do it on my own and I may end up being ripped into pieces and sent across the void."

"Right," Jess said, "So what does it do?"

"It atomises the thing it's sending and then re-atomises them on the other side of the void. So hopefully, I'll be all atomised in the TARDIS and not half atomised somewhere else. So pray for me."

"Your girl really worth all this?"

"A hundred times over." Fawks grinned. At the same point Jack, Ianto and John walked in laughing each holding a covered suit as Fawks typed in a code to her manipulator.

The light flashed brightly around the hub and there was a noise of the rift and then sparks and warnings went off, the hub floor shook with the power and alarm bells rang and then there was one solitary scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey, I know, I know, put the pitchforks down, hold back the angry mob, I know i've been gone a while and I left you with an evil cliff hanger. I apologise, only me to blame here, what with exams and revision and Fawks and co's little adventure in Winter's world, but we're here now! And we're getting guests :D **

**ziggymia123: I know, jumping between universes never is a clever thing to do, but Fawks is stubborn :/ Yeah, you think you're nervous, Fawks is storming around my house most of the time stressing out :P**

**total-animal-lover : I know :( But like I said ^^ Fawks is rather stubborn and likes to get what she wants.**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Well, I know you're not dead from history revision, but you might just be later today :P Thanks for sending Spike round by the way, I had to break up a bloody fight between him and Fawks, it wasn't pretty, Freddie almost roasted Spike and he'd have been sent back to you in an envelope of ashes. :P**

**Right, after that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

It was the weirdest of sensations, like pins and needles all over and being squeezed into a pipe and being blinded all at the same time.

Fawks dragged in a deep breath, she was on the other side of the hub than she'd originally been on.

"It works!" Fawks laughed happily.

"Idiot woman! Is that the hyperdrive fuse?" Jack demanded.

"Yes," Fawks said simply.

"Why did you scream?"

"Hurt like hell." Fawks said simply. Rolling her shoulders.

"Fawks you're really going to attempt bringing the TARDIS through the void with that technology. It's barely three years old and has more bugs in it than the Amazon." John protested.

"If anyone can do it. It's me. So yes, yes I am."

"No." Jack said, grabbing her around the waist as she rushed passed him,

"Why not?"

"This is suicidal."

"Well, good job I'm not, and I have proved somewhat difficult to kill."

"Let's not tempt fate." John said.

"Why not?" Fawks smirked, "We always tempt fate, tempting fate is fun,"

"Well, last time we tempted fate, you died." Jack said.

"No I didn't see I'm here, very much alive."

"Rachel..." Ianto sighed. "This has all the hallmarks of big dangerous, deadly stupid plan."

"Just the kinds I like, come on. Trust me." Fawks smiled.

"Fawks," John sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"John, trust me on this. I can do this. It's one trip to the TARDIS, hook that up, jump back here, press some buttons, do some magic, bing bang boom, Winter and co are here."

John sighed and leant his head against hers.

"I don't-" His sentence was cut off as the alarms rang around the hub.

"We'll discuss this later." Jack said, pulling the jacket from Fawks' shoulder and handing her her ordinary one. Fawks rolled her eyes as she took it off him and followed him to the lift.

"Remember what happened last time you tried to stop me doing something I wanted?" Fawks said innocently.

"Yeah. You tore my coat."

"You make it sound like I did it on purpose." Fawks laughed.

"I thought you did?" Gwen asked.

"Well, not intentionally." Fawks shrugged.

"Where are we going?" Alexandra asked.

"Call in by an elderly couple. Having a problem with their TV."

"Right. We're electricians now?"

"Says the mechanic?" Ianto smirked.

"Alien mechanic." Fawks countered.

The SUV pulled up outside a little bungalow and the team poured out into the rain.

"I swear to god, I hope it doesn't rain on the wedding."

"It's Cardiff, the rain is inevitable." Jack smiled as they knocked on the door, an old man opened the door, as thunder clapped overhead.

Fawks sighed to herself,

"The award for creepy man goes to..." Fawks muttered to Gwen, who tutted good naturedly and rolled her eyes.

"Come in." He said, ushering them in.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked.

"It comes alive at night, turns on by itself, lets the bloody things it's got on the screen crawl out. I'm not crazy, we've seen it!"

"Alright," Gwen soothed, "We believe you,"

"Can we have a look?" Jack said. The man nodded towards the little television that stood on the table.

"Why not just buy a new one?" Fawks asked.

"Can't afford one, all these new bloody things, HD or something or other."

Fawks smiled as he rambled on. She turned to Jack for a second as he rummaged around the back of the TV she turned back as her instincts buzzed to life, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up straight and she turned to look at the old man again. An elderly woman had joined him, she looked far older than he did, her eyes were hollow and her lips were parted slightly like she was half way through saying something but no words were coming out.

"Maud, these are the people who've come to fix the telly,"

Maud didn't say anything, her empty eyes looked across the team and then fixed on Fawks.

Fawks backed up a step involuntarily, something about the eyes, there was something wrong with her eyes.

Suddenly Maud had rushed forward and with strength and speed any old woman shouldn't naturally have, had crashed Fawks up against the wall.

"One of us. Meant to be one of ours," She whispered harshly in the demon's ear. Fawks didn't know what to do, you can't hit an OAP, it just wasn't right. Fawks view changed suddenly when the old woman bit hard into her neck. She cried out and hit the woman rather hard in the ribs.

"Maud!" The man yelled pulling her back. Fawks blinked over at the members of Torchwood who simply looked back at her in shock.

"Sorry," The man apologised, "She not been herself-" He was cut off as Maud launched herself at Fawks again.

Five minutes later the team helped keep Fawks and Maud apart as Fawks tended to a black eye and a bloody lip.

"We should go, you're TV is fixed, you just had some space pollen in it, should be fine now."

Fawks stormed out of the house and into the passenger seat of SUV.

"What is a matter with welsh OAP s." She growled. "Crazy pensioners, honestly."

There was a moment of silence in the car before Gwen started sniggering. Everyone but Fawks joined in. She smiled reluctantly as they drove back.

"Any of you tell my girlfriend I got beat up by an old lady when she gets here, I'll kick your asses."

"Like you did with her?" Jack snorted.

* * *

><p>"Fawks. You're completely sure about this." John asked. Fawks looked over at him and smiled softly.<p>

"No." She said simply before teleporting out.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you said that," Amy laughed.<p>

"Yeah, well, he was large and had quite an impressive beard, how was I to -"

The Doctor was cut off as something fell from the TARDIS ceiling and landed with a crash on top of him.

"Ahh!" Fawks grumbled, sitting up.

"Thanks for breaking my fall Doc." Fawks grinned as she jumped up.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked, Fawks wasn't paying any attention.

"Where's...?"

Winter at that point walked into the console room with a yawn.

"What's all the shouting about?"

"Winter." Fawks grinned. Winter looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm getting married." Fawks said a little nervously. Winter simply smiled softly.

"Congratulations."

"Really?" Fawks grinned.

"Doesn't change you and me?"

"Not a chance."

"Then I'll be fine."

"Good, because you're my maid of honour. Now let's go."

"Go where?"

"My world!" Fawks said before flipping a few switches and then pressing a button on her strange life jacket.

"See you in a second, hopefully."

"Fawks wait no! You can't do this, you'll rip a hole in-" The Doctor yelled after her as she disappeared.

"How does she even get past the shields?" Amy asked.

"The TARDIS likes her." Winter replied.

"She has got a certain charm." Rory mused, Amy rounded on him as the TARDIS flung itself sideways.

* * *

><p>Fawks landed back in the hub and plugged herself into the rift.<p>

"How'd it go?"

"Working on it,"

She pressed a various set of commands into her manipulator.

"Come on," She hissed, as sparks began flying, the ground shook slightly and lights began turning off.

"No, no, no!" She growled. Gritting her teeth hard, and letting electricity coarse its way through her, rattling in her bones and skin, she yelled out as she kept it up until all the lights shut themselves off apart from the light she was giving off. She stopped and fell to the floor, exhausted and drained, then the lights came back on.

She stood up unclipped from the rift and made her way to the computer.

"Err... Well," Fawks said looking at the readings on the computer. Then in a far off echo like noise she heard it in the back of her head. A whirring zooming grinding noise of time and space being rubbed together.

"It worked!" Fawks yelled happily. Jumping up with a small cheer. "I just have no idea where they're materialising. Going to go find them." Fawks sang, grabbing her hat as she went to the lift door.

"Fawks wait, you're not exactly-" Jacky warned but the demon had already fled.

"What has she done?" The Doctor said as the TARDIS flew in every which way, tossing the passengers from side to side, Winter gritted her teeth as she felt the first signs of a killer headache. And then with a bang the rocking stopped and the lights turned back on.

"We've landed...Is everyone OK?"

There were calls around the TARDIS of "Yeah,"

"Where are we?" Winter asked.

The door swung open. "Cardiff!" Fawks said happily. "My Cardiff, and I'm a genius!"

"How?"

"Hyperdrive fuse, rift and lots of volts." Fawks smiled, she was beginning to feel woozy.

"How did you get that much power to get us here?" The Doctor frowned.

Fawks wavered slightly as she leaned against the door frame.

"You," Winter whispered rushing forward to grab Fawks before her knees buckled. "You used you."

"I feel...weird..." Fawks mumbled.

"Yes, you will." The Doctor said, "You run that much power through a hyperdrive fuse and it'll start atomising everything in its path. Including your internal organs."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Looky! More :D **

**Ziggymia123: Thanks for putting down the pitchfork, yup, but if you've been keeping up with What's in a Name that's why Winter's a little subdued (understandably as she's lost her fiancé again) but yes, that is the idea, stay alive until wedding, she's so far not doing well :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Ugh... little bit of hatred going out to you simply because you finish way before me... but! Never mind. Yeah, Freddie wasn't so fond on Spike, there was an issue where Freddie thought Spike's hair was cheese and went for him... anyway! No, no one is really all too thrilled with Fawks' technique.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

"Dear god, almighty." Fawks groaned. "My head."

"I'm getting sick of waiting around for you to wake up." Winter sighed. Fawks smirked up at her.

"No you're not." Fawks smiled, sitting up and kissing her on the cheek. "And you never will."

"Idiot woman!" The Doctor steamed.

"Hello to you too." Fawks laughed.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous and stupid that was! You could have ripped holes in both universes, spread the rift all across the universe, caused cracks through all of time and space!"

"Yeah. But did I?"

"I-" The Doctor trailed off. "No."

"Exactly, no harm done." Fawks smiled sitting up. "Let's go home, you'll love the new hub."

* * *

><p>"Oh... Jack's going to yell." Fawks complained. "So's John. And Ianto."<p>

Amy laughed as Fawks grumbled.

"Library?" The Doctor said.

"Yes." Fawks grinned, opening up the door.

"Hey Jess... and Toes. Selling out your husband to come meet a pretty girl."

"And that's not what you're doing?"

"He's not my husband and she's my girlfriend."

"Yeah well she's my...friend."

Winter laughed softly as she gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you Ianto." He looked down at her and smiled.

"How are you?"

She shrugged a little, "Fine."

Fawks squeezed Winter's hand softly.

"If you don't want to go in... I can just take you back to mine or the TARDIS." The demon said quietly.

"No," Winter shook her head. "It's OK, I'll manage."

"Come on then," Fawks said, leading them into the supply closet.

"What are we doing in here-AH!" Rory yelled as the lift plummeted into the hub.

"I'm working on the hydraulics," Fawks said as she stepped out, "But Jack is a little wary giving me a chainsaw in such a small space."

"Can you blame me? What have I told you about playing with the rift," Jack snapped, pulling the makeshift jacket from her.

"Dangerous, irresponsible, suicidal, etcetera etcetera." Fawks sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am." Fawks said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Jack laughed, looking past her at Winter. She sighed up at him.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Doll face!" John yelled over with a grin. Winter smiled and walked through into the new hub, looking around at all the different layers.

"Win you already know everyone, bar one. But for those of you who don't. This is Amy, Rory and The Doctor, and these are Gwen Cooper, Doctor Jacky Hughes, you know Ianto and Jack and John, and... wait, Where's Alexandra?"

"She went out," Gwen said.

"Where does she go?"

"Why are you so bothered," Alexandra called as she walked in.

"You disappear a lot, where do you go?"

"To feed my dog."

"This is Lady Alexandra Johnson." Fawks said grandly, causing Alexandra to roll her eyes.

The alarms roared around the hub.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Rift alarm," Ianto said, grabbing his coat.

"Small side affect of my bringing you lot here," Fawks said, following Ianto. "I won't be a second, feel free to have a look around." She smiled and with a last squeeze of Winter's hand rushed off.

* * *

><p>"Please, please, please!" Fawks said as her Ianto and Jack walked back in.<p>

"No." Jack said,

"Why not?"

"The word WILD,"

"Oh but look at them, they're adorable!" Fawks said, The Doctor looked over to the three of them, each was holding a tiny puppy.

"Yeah, but then there's the word dog, we can train them, like Lou."

"Llewelyn was only one wild animal."

"We could do with a new mascot." Ianto inputed, smiling at the puppy in his arms.

"Yan..."

"Aww!" Gwen smiled over, taking the puppy from Jack's arms.

"Come on boss," John said, grinning over as the puppy in Fawks' arm kept attempting to nip at her face.

Winter laughed as she looked at Jack's face, he was clearly outnumbered and the puppy in his arms kept moving and squirming.

"Jacky?" Jack asked her, handing over one of the puppies, "They came in a crate,"

"Eugh...!" Fawks yelped, holding out the puppy at arm's length. John roared out laughing as it continued to pee.

Fawks handed the puppy to Winter.

"Have a puppy," She smiled.

"Oh no, I'm not having a wild animal on my TARDIS," The Doctor argued. Winter stroked the little puppy as Fawks told then she was heading for the showers.

* * *

><p>Fawks was humming an old Vegas lullaby as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and it took her a while to realise she wasn't alone. She turned around and looked through the steam.<p>

"I'm sorry, Win. I didn't think... with Jack and everything." Fawks said sadly.

"It's ok, took you a lot to get us here. And it's not like you to think through that many of your plans."

Fawks climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, she pulled on her underwear before turning to Winter.

"Well," Fawks said, taking both Winter's hands in hers. "I have a wonderful distraction coming up,"

"Hmm?"

"Week long hen do, just us girls,"

"A week?"

"There's a lot I want to do before I get married."

"Haven't you already done everything?"

"Well there's a lot I want to do again." Fawks smiled. "And I promise, no rows, no silly arguments, well, at least not when I'm sober, there may be a few drunken ones like why am I covered in cheese? And who drank the last jagermeister."

Winter laughed a little at that.

"Want to come back to mine? Or I could take you back to the TARDIS, but that's really far away and we can get back to mine in 15 minutes."

Winter leaned up and kissed Fawks softly.

"Make that 10," She corrected herself.

"What about John?" Winter smiled.

"He can sleep on the couch." Fawks said, leading them back. "Or he could always join in," She joked.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? Because I had maths today and I'm pretty sure I'll have to resit? xx<strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**I really should be revising but hey ho, here you go instead. ALSO this is because last chapter I hit over 100 reviews :D So this is for you in the middle of my exams :D And huge much love for Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, Ziggymia123 and total-animal-lover, my tip top A* lovely reviewers, thank you guys, I love you loads :D :D :D **

**total-animal-lover : yeah, it's not the least painless thing to do, and I'm sure you're right, but she's alive for now, just the hen do to live past ;)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : You should, we do have three atm, and whilst Pip is away, another wild animal to keep him company :D I'm really excited for it, it's going to be awesome :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

"I never really noticed how many tattoos you have," Winter said, fingers lightly tracing over the inks on her girlfriend's skin.

"That's because when you see me in various stages of undress your focus is usually elsewhere." Fawks yawned, pulling the covers around them tighter. Fawks was on her side and Winter close behind her looking over the various tattoos that littered Fawks' skin. There was the one on the inner of her arm that Winter already knew of that read Gaeaf, which meant Winter in welsh. On the small of her back was a tiny welsh dragon and over her ribs in a language Winter didn't recognise but thanks to the TARDIS could read as Day Crawlers. Across one of her shoulder blades mostly covered by her wing was the word Kam, and further down completely covered when her wings were closed was a small poem.

_Demon's run when a good man goes to war,_

_Night will fall and drown the sun, when a good man goes to war,_

_Friendship dies and true love lies,_

_Night will fall and the dark will rise,_

_When a good man, goes to war._

"What's this?" Winter asked.

"Just an old rhyme, stories they told when I was little. Why?"

"No reason, just sounds familiar somehow."

"You've probably read it somewhere." Fawks said, rolling over and wrapping Winter in a close embrace.

"So where are we going? For your hen do?"

"Across the stars, and then back in Cardiff on the last night."

"Who?"

"All the girls, minus Gwen and Alexandra, they're meeting us on the last day."

"Why?"

"Well, Gwen said she didn't want to leave Owen and Rachel and Rhys. And Alexandra didn't give me an exact reason, but I think it's something to do with her dog. Oh and there's one more who I have to go pick up."

Winter waited for her to continue.

"What do you know about me? Well...not me, but criminal me, the one everyone thinks I am."

"Not much, I've never really asked, I know you're not like that."

Fawks smiled softly and stroked a hand down Winter's face.

"You're faith in me is inspiring Win, if not a little misplaced. The story goes I was raised by the criminals of Vegas 4, but everyone always assumes that means my boys, that's not technically true. You think I was raised only by boys I would be as sexy as I am now? No, there is another group of criminals where I grew up."

"The rival gang,"

"Exactly, where we were more strategic and thought through they relied mostly on force, lots of brawn and not so much brain. Their leader like me was a girl who had her childhood essentially stolen. Alexis May."

Winter frowned slightly, she'd heard that name before.

"Yeah, you'll have heard of her, notorious as me, just not as well loved." Fawks grinned. "Weird dynamic, we had, she essentially taught me a third of what I know, she was my rival, my best friend and my lover all at the same time. Puberty is very conflicting. But see, I figure I owe her my wedding day, seeing as I sort of crashed hers and killed her fiancé,"

Winter looked up in shock.

"He was trying to kill her but that's another story." Fawks laughed. "So once I've picked her up we are on our way."

"When are we going?"

"Ah, well you see, I got you lot here a little bit early, you'll have to wait around for a little while."

"You didn't think your machine would work, did you?"

"No." Fawks smiled. "But it did! So here you are. But don't worry, I'm sure Ianto will rope you into helping with the wedding, you know I've not even seen my dress."

"I'll have to go get you a present."

"No you won't, having you here is all I want."

Winter smiled, "You're getting soft,"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone."

It wasn't until later when Winter was asleep, Fawks noted she didn't shift and pad her feet like she used to, that John opened the door.

"Hey," He whispered.

"Hi, want to get in?" Fawks smiled, nodding to the space in the bed.

"No thanks, you two look far too domestic for my likings, I've still got some time before I have to get domestic," He smiled over at her.

"She alright?" He nodded over to her.

"No." Fawks shook her head, "But you can't really blame her, hurts like hell and she's being really brave as it is. I don't want her in the hub too much though."

John nodded.

"Jack." He agreed.

"It's the last thing she needs, seeing a doppleganger of who she's lost walking around."

"I'm sure Ianto can entertain her." John smirked.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind either," Fawks grumbled.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure you're OK on the couch?"

"Let's be honest, we've stayed in worse places."

"Good night."

* * *

><p>"Winter? Come to lunch with me?" Ianto asked in the morning.<p>

"I'd love to."

"Hey! Where you taking her?" Fawks called down from her office as Ianto took Winter's hand and led her to the door.

"To show her your dress."

"What? That's not fair. I haven't seen it!"

"I'll tell you if you'll like it," Winter smiled,

"And she needs to get fitted for her own dress."

"I need to get fitted for mine!"

"We've been through this," Ianto argued.

"Arsehole." She muttered.

"Bitch." Ianto countered easily heading out of the hub.

"I don't see why you even bother arguing with him, you never win." Gwen smiled. "Because he's getting cocky, like Jack is getting fat,"

"I am not getting fat." Jack complained, sounding offended.

"Yes you are." Fawks laughed, there was a yelp and then all the lights and computers shut off.

"Did you leave the Doctor unsupervised?" Fawks asked Jack.

"Don't worry I'll fix it!" The Doctor called from around the corner, the three African wild dog puppies scampered away from the source of the noises of crashing and sparks. The Doctor was waving his screwdriver around under the rift manipulator.

"I thought we told you not to mess."

"I'm not, I just wanted to see if the transducer could be increased or not and give more control of – ow!"

"If we could control it Doc, there wouldn't be as many of us working here." Fawks smirked, moving him out of the way and swapping three wires, everything turned back on.

"How did you do that when he couldn't?" Amy asked. Fawks shrugged, closing the panel on the manipulator.

"I like fixing things."

"She sees the world differently," Jess said, "Weird alien thing I think."

"Right guys, going to pick up the last person on the guest list, she may try and shoot me when she sees me so wish me luck." Fawks called as she headed to the lift.

"You know, for a secret organisation that fights aliens you're all surprisingly relaxed." Rory noted.

"Well, you work here long enough and not much surprises you." Jack said, "What do we bet the odds are that Fawks brings back some threat as well."

"Most likely." John said, "Let's get going then, coming you three?"

* * *

><p>"You've got her really worked up about the dress you know," Winter said, picking apart a muffin.<p>

Ianto chuckled, "I know,"

"She'll love it though,"

Winter was about to say something else when the tea in her mug began to shake, as did the little posh café the two were sat in.

"That's not an earthquake..." Ianto noted, it didn't feel like one it felt like a...

"Stampede." Winter said, looking out the window, she saw two women, rush past, one was Fawks another Winter didn't recognise and then seconds behind the pair was hundreds upon hundreds of deer like creatures, charging down the streets of Cardiff. Ianto sighed.

"Major clean-up operation."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	49. Chapter 49

**I'm still doing exams but I am quite literally in love with these next few chapters, they are so fun and I hope you enjoy them too :D A big thank you to my beta Bad2Wolf2Mcgee as well, whose helped with the Winter bits :D **

**Ziggymia123 I'll do two :D Chapter 47 : Basically she's not been having the best of times recently, losing her fiancé and then she went on a bit of a downwards spiral, and now she's just sort of trying to get through. Chapter 48 : Yup, Alexis used to be a big part of Fawks' growing up but I've explained what you need to know, any questions feel free to ask :D **

**total-animal-lover : Just causing her usual trouble :D Anything you need to know about Alexis has really been explained but if you have any questions feel free to ask :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I know, I've got an exam on Friday and I'm just writing about hen weeks :D YAY for more updates and an Alexandra thing :D I do love moments like that without their arguments and don't worry, John is fine :P And more YAY for Doctor who :D **

**Anyway! Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49<strong>

Fawks leapt over the bonnet of a car and ducked down, grabbing Alexis as she ran past.

"Get the hell down!" Fawks growled, pulling her close to the car bonnet.

"Don't you yell at me, I was doing fine until you showed up!" The woman opposite her hissed, ducking low as alien deer leapt over the car.

"Oh yeah, being nearly ripped to death by undead dogs before then being trampled by Nai deer. You were doing bloody fantastic!"

"How dare you show up and yell at me! I thought you were dead! I mourned and grieved and went to your bloody funeral!"

"Aww. Did little Lexi cry and weep at her enemies funeral?" Fawks teased in a coo. Alexis growled and tackled Fawks over, pinning her to the concrete and crashing their lips together. Fawks laughed as she pushed her back, sitting them up as the deer continued to bound overhead.

"There'll be none of that," Fawks smiled.

"You've never complained before," Alexis said, sounding a little put out.

"I told you, I'm getting married, and I have a girlfriend, and she's the only girl I have intentions of snogging."

Alexis laughed, "You marrying your girl?"

"No, I'm marrying my time agent."

"Ah! The Red Coat." Alexis realised.

"Yup, so it looks like your just gonna have to settle on being my bridesmaid."

"Have I got to wear a dress?"

"Oh yes." Fawks smirked. Alexis looked around.

"Are they gone?" She asked, Fawks turned and looked over the back of the car and then quickly ducked down again.

"What?" Alexis asked. "Dead dogs?"

"No.."

"Space wolf?"

"No, worse." Fawks squeaked. Alexis looked confused. "My friends." Alexis laughed as she peeked over the car and grinned at the group of people she saw.

"Which one is your girl?" She asked, surveying the group who were stood together.

"You tell me, you know me, go on guess, it'll give me a little while to think of a reason as to why a herd of Nai deer just ran through Cardiff."

Alexis looked at each of the women there.

"I'm going to say Vimto."

"What?"

"The blue haired one with the pretty purple eyes."

"Vimto? Really the best you can do?" Fawks laughed.

"Schlurple the purple." Alexis smirked.

"Please, been there done that," Fawks laughed.

"All you had to do was pick someone up." Jack sighed and pressed the comm in his ear, "Thanks Jess, you got them all?" He sighed into it.

"Her fault," Fawks said, nodding to Alexis.

"Some of you already know her. This is Professor Alexis May."

Alexis smiled over at them all. She was the same height as Jack, curvy and the words femme fatale instantly came to mind, her hair was died a dark red and she was wearing very tight black denim jeans and a long sleeved top yet her torso was mostly covered by a burgundy corset. Winter could see a tiny reflection of Fawks in the way that Alexis held herself, the attitude of 'I don't care what you think of me, I'm awesome, deal with it' and the predatory calculating look in her eyes as she looked across the team.

"Lex, you know, Jack and Ianto and Gwen, John and Jess are picking up the deer, and this is Amy and Rory, Winter and The Doctor."

"Wait... The. As in The real Doctor."

"Yes, that's me." The Doctor grinned.

"How do you know him?" Alexis turned to Fawks.

"He's the one who told me I was going to die."

"Which you didn't!" Alexis snapped.

"Get over it," Fawks rolled her eyes, "It's not like you care that much." She stuck her tongue out at the opposite woman before slinging her arm over Winter's shoulder.

"Can you put up with a little teasing before I deck her?" She whispered to Winter.

"You're my girlfriend, if I can put up with your teasing I can manage hers."

"She's worse than me." Fawks sighed.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure you don't want me to come? I mean I could take you all and just stay in the TARDIS.' Winter sighed and packed away another top.<p>

'Really Doctor,' she replied over his stream of conversation, 'I'll be fine. They're perfectly capable of taking care of me.'

'…not that I'm saying you need taking care of but… did you say..?' She sat down on her bed and shrugged.

'Look at me Doctor, I'm struggling to find my favourite tops in my own room because I can't sleep in here anymore. I spend my days cleaning, my nights reading. I'm not saying I need help but…' he sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

'You need someone to be there.' He finished. She nodded and hugged him back tightly. 'Well, you never know, maybe this will be just what you need to take your mind of things.' Winter smiled against his shirt and pulled back laughing. 'What? What?'

'I'm going to my girlfriends hen week to try and take my mind of my missing fiancé…it's just…ironic.' He kissed her forehead and then leaped to his feet.

'right now the information I'm about to give you is important so you better be listening. Now the first thing you have to remember when traveling to an…' Winter smiled and blotted out his safety talk as she finished packing what she could find, eventually he began to cool down and she turned, suitcase in hand. '…ok? And you can contact me any time through the manipulator…you have got the manipulator.' She rolled her eyes.

'yes, yes now stop worrying. Come on lets go.' He nodded sharply and took her hand leading her out of the TARDIS and into the corridor in front of Fawks place. He rocked back and forward on his heels and she smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek. 'I'll be fine. If I'm not back within two days of the time Fawks gave you then you're welcome to track our signal and come and rescue me.' He gave her a hard look. 'I'll be fine.' She repeated.

'Promise?' he asked quietly. She smiled and took his hand.

'Promise.' And with a small smile she let herself into the door and left him to walk back to the TARDIS alone.

* * *

><p>John wrapped his arms around Fawks' waist as she folded her clothes into her suitcase.<p>

"I'll miss you," He whispered. As he kissed up the side of her neck.

"I'd say the same..." Fawks began but then shrugged her shoulder. "But it'd be a total lie."

"Charming."

"I'm looking forward to my week with the girls, and I plan on being way too out of it most of the time to miss anyone." Fawks smiled, twisting in his arms and kissing him.

"Don't have too much fun without me,"

Fawks snorted, "I'll try not to."

"No strippers?"

"Can you tell me the same?"

"Err..." John hesitated, smirking at her.

"Mhmm, at least I'm not going to sleep with any of them." Fawks laughed, kissing along his jaw.

"I'm not going to, at least not intentionally," He laughed.

"See, I'm only going with the girls."

"Yeah, like that's going to stop you." Winter laughed as she walked in.

"Hey," Fawks protested, "You're the only girl for me." She smiled, stepping out of John's arms.

"We're heading off in the morning, you got everything you need?"

"I'm all packed and ready to go, I've got about three packets of paracetemol and I've blocked out a huge lecture on safety from The Doctor."

"Brilliant." Fawks grinned.

* * *

><p>"Come on Alexandra. Just a week, let your hair down. Get out of the 40's for 7 days, it's really not that bad on the other side of the line," Fawks begged as she climbed up into her ship.<p>

"I can't." Alexandra sighed, "I'm coming on the last day, I've told you."

"I'm not going to be able to persuade you to come to the side of debauchery and mischief?"

"Sorry," Alexandra said, smiling as Fawks sighed dramatically and slid the door down.

"We off then girls?" Fawks grinned behind her at Jacky, Jess and Amy, Winter was sat at her side, in the co-pilots chair.

Alexis gave a small cheer from the back.

* * *

><p>The flight was a while, Winter left half way through to go and talk to the rest in the back and Fawks grinned as she looked in the mirror and saw all of them getting on, laughing, chatting, Alexis flirting. Fawks smiled as she saw Winter laughing, brushing off Alexis' advances easily. It was good to see her smiling, Fawks had noted over the last couple of days, she was quiet, subdued not getting as involved in conversations, she'd also noted the Doctor's protectiveness over her, there was hardly a time when she hadn't seen Winter with The Doctor at her side. The way he stood around her, protective, like he was willing to jump in and help at the slightest movement. A relief to her really, at least she knew when Winter went back he'd be watching out for her. She knew Winter was perfectly capable of looking after herself but in her current state she could do with the help. A distraction, that's what she needed, week long excessive behaviour, seven days of pointless mischief, crime and sex.<p>

Fawks grinned as she saw her destination grow bigger in front of her.

"Hang on a sec..." Alexis said in the back, looking around at where she was.

"Oh, Fawksy babe, I've never been more proud." She laughed. Fawks rolled her eyes.

"Call me Fawksy one more time and I'll kick you out right here." She growled.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Diskotequa." Fawks grinned, the planet they were approaching was neon pink in colour and even from space flashing lights could be seen all across the planet.

"It roughly translates as Nightclub." Alexis smiled, looking over Fawks' shoulder.

"The entire planet is one big nightclub." Fawks laughed, before pulling the radio down and speaking into it.

"Hey, this is C.O.N.O.R. II here, Captain Fawks speaking, I've got a party of 6 coming in for five days,"

"I thought you were having a week?" Winter asked coming and sitting by Fawks, Fawks noted with a small smile how Winter's gaze lingered ever so slightly on Alexis' hand that hadn't left her shoulder.

"Yeah, but not all here, got a day in Cardiff."

"That still leaves you with one more day."

"I know." Fawks said simply, not expanding any further.

The hotel may as well have been made out of solid gold. It was luxurious and overtly ostentatious, and that was just the lobby.

"I want to live here," Jess said as she turned 360 degrees and took in the size of the room. "Can I live here please?" She laughed.

"Nope, the many men of Cardiff would miss you too much." Fawks teased, wheeling her small case into one of the queen sized rooms.

"Get ready guys, we're going out." She grinned. She nodded over at Winter. "You, in here."

"You were a lot sexier when you were younger," Alexis laughed causing Fawks to roll her eyes but otherwise ignore the remark.

"I thought you might play a little tame with me, so I brought you this." Fawks smirked, pulling out a holdall from her hat.

"Remember the last time you dressed me up to go to a club." Winter said. Fawks flinched and frowned, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around Winter's waist.

"It won't be like that, none of it is. Despite how god damn sexy you looked, none of what I've got for you is like that, I promise. You're going to look like a nun between me, Lexi and Jess."

"That right, Fawksy?" Winter teased.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear." Fawks smiled, nuzzling her face closer to Winter's.

"No." She said quickly causing Fawks to laugh. "It won't be like the last club?"

"No man is getting within 3 feet of you this week." Fawks growled. Kissing along Winter's neckline, she smiled slightly and ran a hand through the demon's hair.

"That a promise?"

"We have to go before I lose it." Fawks whispered huskily in her ear, reluctantly stepping back, and shaking her head, "Else I'll just end up spending my entire time in here. Only venturing out for chocolate, strawberries and whipped cream."

Winter laughed at that before Fawks pulled out a slinky dress from her suitcase that showed off a lot more than it concealed.

"Going to get changed in the bathroom because I know for a fact if I start taking my clothes off whilst you're in eye line I will not be leaving the hotel room." Fawks said, kissing Winter on the cheek, lingering there longer than necessary and walking on.

Within an hour and a half all the girls were ready to go and before they left they gathered in the lounge area.

"Put these in." Fawks said, handing each of them a small green chip, they each put it in their ears.

"This may hurt a sec." She said, pressing a button on her manipulator, they each yelped.

"What are they?"

"I'll explain tomorrow, don't worry about them." Fawks said, ushering them out the door.

* * *

><p>Fawks awoke to the freezing cold biting air. She had very minimal recollection of the night before and could hear murmured voices to her left.<p>

"Someone poke her and wake her up."

"Poke her with what?"

"I know." There was a scuffle and then something cold and hard jabbed her in the hip. She opened her eyes and groaned,

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." She groaned, closing her eyes against the light that cut through any pain threshold she had built up over her life. It felt as if someone were slowly pushing an axe through the centre of her brain.

"You can't ever tease me about dignity again." Jess said, Fawks looked over at her friends, they were all there looking very much worse for wear, she only then took in her surroundings, she was on a lilo, in the middle of a swimming pool. She looked down at herself and noted vaguely that the only thing she was wearing, was her mask and gloves, a dog collar and a tutu. She had writing scrawled across her chest but she couldn't make it out in her current state or from the angle she was at.

"What did we do last night?" Amy groaned, Fawks paddled her way to the side of the pool and stood up, fighting back nausea as she swayed. She noted a dog kennel with a border collie sat outside.

"That dog is wearing my bra." She noted, blinking at shock at the animal. "Anyone know where the rest of my clothes are?" Fawks asked, Alexis pointed to the bottom of the pool, where Fawks' hat and dress lay.

"Whatever we got up too," Fawks sighed, bracing herself to jump in and get her stuff. "I bet it was fucking awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>You want to know what they got up too? Review :D<strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**I have an exam tomorrow but it's geography so I'm really not all that concerned, probably should be but meh...**

**Ziggymia123 : Aw, Exams suck... i'm almost finishing mine though :/ Glad you enjoyed it :D There is more to come :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee: I love that line too :D It was really well written, I love the Winter/Doctor moments there always lovely :D Sure, no pressure on my behalf, but I'm looking forward to it too :)Oh and I hate you a little bit because you're free, but it does mean I can look forward to your lovely writing :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50<strong>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday Night – Katy Perry

"Shut up, you can never wind me up again." Jess said, as Fawks changed into dry clothes.

"We found you in a pool wearing a tutu with 'Property of Winter' wrote across your tits." Alexis laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Fawks grumbled, stepping into the bathroom, "Lexi, can you do your hangover cure please."

"On it." She replied.

Fawks walked out of the bathroom.

"Someone bit me." She grumbled.

"Same here." Winter said.

"Well, that answers that question." Alexis laughed. She was in the kitchen cooking , she looked a lot better than the rest of them.

"Ladies here you go, Alexis May's guaranteed 100% hangover cure." She grinned.

"Bacon, hot sauce, melon and more bacon."

"Eww." Amy said, looking at the plate in disgust.

"As disgusting as it looks and is." Fawks said, grabbing a fork. "It works, tried and tested on the streets of Vegas, went through a lot of different combinations."

"Oh," Alexis smiled, "I remember that. Tequila, plastic and grass."

"That was just stupid, why did we even try that," Fawks laughed.

"I think that's all we could find." Alexis laughed.

"Try some," Fawks said, handing a fork full to Winter. She looked in disgust at the fork and then shrugged, eating the mix of food.

"Once you get past the weird texture." She said, grabbing her own fork from the draw. "It's really not that bad."

* * *

><p>"Huh," Jacky said, sitting back on the couch, "It really does work," She said, licking her lips. "I feel better already."<p>

"So does anyone remember anything that happened last night?" Amy said, the last to crash down on the couch.

"I remember the first two clubs and then beyond that, nothing." Jess said.

"This is where my genius comes into play." Fawks grinned, taking the green chip from her ear and then taking the one from Winter's who was laid against her.

"These, are video chips, from Jupiter,"

"How did you get these." Alexis smiled, taking the chip out of her own ear.

"I'm a much better criminal than you are." Fawks smiled, taking the chip from Alexis and taking everyone else's in her palm. By them selves the green chips moved to slot themselves together to make a small green ring. She threw it up into the air where it hovered and began to spin.

"It's recorded everything that happened and put them together and we can see it from a third person point of view. Like watching a movie."

It projected a screen onto the wall.

"I say we sit back, and watch the mayhem." Fawks smiled, lying back comfortably and pulling Winter back against her, watching the screen and allowing her fingers to trail idly across Winter's shoulders.

* * *

><p>"I'll explain tomorrow, don't worry about them." Was Fawks' voice as the screen came to life, showing the six women ready to go out. They each left the hotel room.<p>

"Where we going first?" Jess asked.

"The entire planet is a club, anywhere you want." Fawks laughed, smiling down the streets as people in various stages of intoxication walking and stumbling down the street. She took Winter's hand and set about heading to the noisiest club she could find.

"Howdy." She said to the bouncer at the door who leered at each of them women before stepping back and allowing them in.

"Howdy?" Amy laughed, Fawks tipped her hat forward slightly.

"I'm wearing the hat, gives me rights to say howdy," Fawks said.

"That's the only reason you ever got that hat," Alexis said.

"You're just jealous you can't pull of this hat as well as I can." Fawks argued, pushing her way through to the bar.

"Most expensive champagne you've got." She said to the woman behind the bar, she looked up at Fawks and blinked in shock.

"Oh my god it's you," She said in awe. Winter couldn't suppress rolling her eyes, no wonder Fawks' ego was so big.

"That's me." She said with a charming smile. Even Alexis rolled her eyes as the young woman behind the bar to rush and get Fawks' order.

Fawks turned and smiled at her.

"Oh, Lexi, don't be so jealous that you're not known outside Vegas." Fawks grinned, turning back to the woman.

"Thank you Sweetie," Fawks smiled, taking the bottle and pouring six glasses.

"Here's to a week of debauchery and mayhem." Fawks grinned, holding up her glass.

"Cheers." They laughed.

The beginning of the night passed easily, drinks and conversation passing lightly,

"Come on, let's go somewhere else, I plan on getting through every club on this rock before we have to leave." Fawks smiled, nodding to the bar maid and grabbed her friends and headed out.

"Woah..." Fawks mumbled as the cold air hit her and she wobbled slightly in her heels. "Maybe I drank more than I thought." She smiled, wrapping her tail around Winter's waist and her arm over Amy's shoulder.

"Where now?"

"That one!" Jacky said, pointing forward. The second club was a bit rowdier, music louder, more people dancing, well, a very loose term of dancing, and the drinks were cheaper, not that that really mattered so much, Fawks, Jacky and Jess were armed with Torchwood Credit Cards, which provided the group with more than enough money.

The next two clubs followed in the same pattern but with the girls getting far more intoxicated as they headed out.

"Alrighty then." Fawks slurred as she stumbled out of the fourth club. "I may be a little more drunk now."

Amy tripped and Jess caught her before she fell causing hysterical laughter to ripple through them.

"Not that drunk." Alexis smiled, looping her arm around Jacky's waist and heading deeper into the town.

The girls dancing in the next club got raunchier, conversations started making a lot less sense and then Fawks suggested shots. That's when it really started going downhill.

"Come on, baby," Fawks smiled, offering a shot glass to Winter. She looked at it a little warily.

"What is it?"

"Tequila."

"No, really."

"Super Tequila." Alexis corrected downing the contents of one of the glasses.

"Just one? For me?" Fawks smiled, waving the glass in front of her. "And then you can have regular drinks the rest of the week."

Winter rolled her eyes and took it. Downing the liquid and coughing and the strong flavour.

Back in the hotel room Winter leaned back slightly to murmur to Fawks.

"Why are you always trying to get me drunk?"

Fawks laughed softly and nodded to the screen, "Watch and I'm sure you'll find out."

"Where've Winter and Fawks gone?" Amy yelled over the music to Alexis, as she paused dancing and looked around.

"Take a wild guess," Jess laughed, nodding back to the toilets. The screen split in two as one side of the screen kept to Amy, Alexis, Jess and Jacky's night. The other side followed into the bathroom which showed Fawks slammed up against one of the bathroom walls with Winter pinning her there, lip locked in a frenzy. Fawks fast forwarded through their encounter for Winter's sake.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Your welcome, and I've got it for future records." Fawks smiled.

"Hey, skipping through all the good bits." Alexis protested.

"Get over it you filthy pervert." Fawks laughed, throwing a cushion over at her.

Playing the screen again.

"I love it when you scream." Winter giggled, kissing Fawks lazily.

"Come on, they'll notice we're gone." Fawks grinned, flattening out the wrinkles in her dress.

"Where've you two been?" Jess smirked as the two rejoined their friends.

"Shagging in the loo." Winter attempted to whisper.

"Thanks Win," Fawks laughed, finishing her drink and calling to the rest of them,

"Come on, let's get out of here."

They headed for yet another club and yet in this one they offered something a little different, not only were there rather attractive human men half naked and dancing in cages above the dance floor but if you could drink a yard glass full of a cocktail they simply called The Destroyer, then your party could get free drinks anywhere the entire night.

Alexis and Fawks immediately took up upon themselves to win the prize and beat each other. Alexis went first. It made for a great show, apparently not one person since the invention of the game had been able to do it. Nearly everyone's attention in the club had been caught as the two opposing criminals sat at the bar, a bucket had been placed by Alexis if she needed it. She did. Half way through chugging down the turquoise liquid she pulled away and puked unceremoniously into it.

"Oh," Fawks laughed. "Nice, nice of you to be bringing class into the party Lex. Another one of these please?"

Fawks was given another full one, she looked at it warily before grabbing it and chugging it down, she finished it and wobbled slightly on her chair. Before grinning and putting her arms up in a cheer, and then promptly falling off her stool.

"FREE STUFF FOR ME!" She yelled from the floor.

"That's where we went wrong." Fawks said on the couch, "Free stuff..."

"We totally went overboard." Amy laughed, watching as the group got far too many drinks than possible.

"Hotel... home, let's go..." Jacky murmured, heading out the bar, well, tripping out the bar, they drunkenly headed for out the bar and stumbled for the door, waving to the barman and all leaning on each other as they left. Stopping at a shop and buying spam, whipped cream and tutus. For no apparent reason.

"We're going the wrong way." Jess noted as themselves on the screen stumbled and wobbled in the wrong direction.

"This might explain as to why I ended up in a pool."

The group instead of going through the roads they headed through hotel gardens, jumping up over the fences, or falling over or under them. Until they ended up at the one Fawks had woken up in. Where Fawks fell over the edge of the pool,

"Ow," She giggled, rolling onto her back and yawning. "Bed time..."

The rest of them too drunk to realise they were a woman down carried on through the gardens, except for when Winter turned and realised Fawks was gone.

"Faws..." She mumbled, turning back and walking into a fence.

"Owie..." She mumbled, climbing over it and seeing Fawks lay on a lilo.

"What you doin?"

"Sleepin..." Fawks mumbled.

"I want to," Winter smiled drunkenly before straddling Fawks, who opened her eyes and smirked up at Winter.

Fawks fast forwarded through the screen again guessing what would happen, she fast forwarded through the night as Fawks had passed out on the lilo where Winter in a drunken stupor grabbed a pen from Fawks' hat and with a hysterical giggle wrote across her. Then somehow, pushed the lilo with Fawks on it into the middle of the pool and simultaneously pushing all her clothes, bar the tutu she was still wearing, into the pool. She then gathered up her own clothes and stumbled over to the dog house, where the friendly dog came out to see her.

"Hey puppy, good dog..."

"Why did you put my bra on the dog?" Fawks laughed.

"I have no idea, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Winter shrugged.

Then Winter pulled on her own clothes and crawled into the dog house.

"Well," Fawks smiled, kissing Winter's cheek as she sat up. "I say we go for lunch, what do you think girls?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? x<strong>


	51. Chapter 51

**I have one more exam and it's not even a real exam :D :D :D Oh, and so you guys know, some of you might have already seen but the ever wonderful Ziggymia123 who I sometimes beg ridiculously to write me outtakes for this has written her own Torchwood Story, and it's got Lou in it :D It's very interesting and I can't wait for more and I suggest you go check it out, it's called Ignis :D **

**Ziggymia123: WOO FOR NEARLY NO MORE EXAMS! It basically sums up Fawks life before she has to "settle down" (not that that's really going to happen ;) ) There is more to come of madness and then the wedding itself! I'm excited :D Oh and speaking of excitement, WOO for Ignis :D :D :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51<strong>

"What's wrong with you?" Jess asked as they headed into the town for lunch. Fawks nodded ahead of them where Winter and Alexis were talking quietly between themselves, every now and then stopping to giggle or whisper something.

"You're looking at two of the only women in the universe who know me better than everyone else. Two women who have also slept with me a few times, and they're whispering. What do you think is wrong with me?" Fawks grumbled. "And even worse Win's using the TARDIS so I can't psychically eavesdrop."

Jess laughed as they carried on walking through.

Eventually Fawks couldn't take it anymore and abruptly cut off her conversation with Amy and Jacky and hurried to catch up with Winter and Lexi.

"Hey, what you two giggling about over here?" Fawks smiled, sounding nonchalant. Winter smirked slightly as did Alexis.

"Nothing,"

"Couldn't have been nothing," Fawks smiled.

"Nothing important." Alexis laughed. Winter smiled and kissed away Fawks' pout.

"Where are we going to lunch?" Winter asked.

"Somewhere on the waterfront." Fawks mused.

"So seeing as we went a little OTT last night I say we stay in tonight." Fawks said, biting into her steak.

"And by stay in you mean buy a shed load of booze and a cocktail book," Amy laughed.

"And play truth and dare and drinking games," Jess grinned.

"And get very drunk inside the hotel." Jacky laughed.

"Exactly." Fawks smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, you can't cook to save your life but when it comes to dirty named cocktails, you're a pro." Winter chuckled.<p>

"If that doesn't say something about your upbringing nothing will." Amy laughed.

"Exactly," Fawks grinned, "Try this Win," She smiled, sliding the glass over to her.

"What is it?"

"A Sexy Rachel." She grinned.

"No but really,"

"No but really, that's what it's called." Fawks grinned, sliding the cocktail recipe book over to her.

Winter laughed at the genuine cocktail. Before taking a sip, Fawks looked over at her nervously, awaiting her response.

"It's actually really good."

Fawks grinned happily at the assessment and set about making everyone else's order.

"Fawks, can I get a Fawks, please?" Alexis asked.

"Only if you say the name properly." Fawks smirked, shaking her cocktail maker as she danced around the kitchen, Winter sat on the counter watching her work with a smile and the rest of them setting up the lounge for a girls night in. Alexis sighed.

"Please can you make me The Fawks." Alexis grumbled.

"I didn't hear that?" Fawks sang.

"Just make the damn drink."

"You have a cocktail?" Winter asked.

"Better than the hall of fame if you ask me," The demon grinned, "It's a mix of other cocktails." She said, pulling out ingredients.

"A mix of Sex Appeal, Heavenly Sex, The Ultimate Fuck and Sexy Rachel. All in all, A Fawks. It's quite delicious."

"And it clearly does wonders for your ego." Winter laughed.

"Just because you don't have a cocktail." Fawks smirked, setting about more drinks.

"Sex on the beach in Winter." Winter smiled, sliding the book over.

"Doesn't count, not actually your name, it's the season." Fawks laughed. Winter flicked through the cocktail book smiling at the various names and excess of ingredients. Winter cleared her throat as she pointed to one of the cocktails, before spinning of her chair and heading into the lounge. Fawks laughed loudly as she read the cocktail.

"Alright Sweet Tits, you win." She called.

* * *

><p>"We seriously playing Truth or Dare?" Amy grinned.<p>

"Come on, it'll be fun." Jess smiled rearranging her cushions and laying on the floor.

"We'll start easy," Fawks smiled. "Who was the last person you snogged?"

"Rory." Amy said easily.

"A very handsome probation officer, called Felix." Alexis smiled. Fawks looked up at her.

"Felix? As in huge moustache man."

"Shut up, he's a good pull."

"He used to get food in his tash."

"Eww." Jacky laughed.

"Jess?" Winter asked.

Jess was quiet for a moment until her eyes fell on Jacky who was looking down at the plush carpet.

"Noo." Fawks smirked. "When was this?"

"Remember when we out for drinks and Jacky was too drunk to get home so I brought her back to mine?" Jess sighed.

"No way," Fawks laughed.

"Did you have some hot lesbian sex?" Alexis asked bluntly. Jess remained perfectly neutral but Jacky's increasing blush told them all they need to know.

They were a lot more drunk than they'd started, cocktails were flowing a lot more freely and the names seemed to be getting funnier. As for the truths they were getting a lot dirtier and the dares hadn't even got started yet.

"Fawks, did you actually walk across the Vegan desert."

"Yes." Fawks said proudly.

"Did you do it two days?"

"No... It took me two weeks but then I lied and blackmailed people so I could get put into the record books."

"You're already in the record books." Winter frowned.

"Yeah but if I pulled that one of I got four full pages." Fawks smiled proudly.

"Alright, Winter, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Winter smiled.

"Alright," Amy mused, "You have to spend the rest of the game, in your underwear."

Winter smiled and rolled her eyes as she stood up and pulled her top up over her head.

"Fine," She sighed. As Alexis let out a wolf whistle.

* * *

><p>"Fawks, stop staring at Winter and say truth or dare." Jess slurred. Laughing as Fawks reluctantly turned her attention from Winter in her underwear back to Jess.<p>

"Truth."

"Whose better in bed, John or me?" Winter asked with a smirk, knowing she'd have to take the dare.

"I'm not saying that."

"Forfeit dare." Amy sang.

"Hmm..." Jacky mused.

"Winter has to sit in your lap the rest of the game,"

Fawks grinned, that wasn't a dare, that was a prize.

"And you're not allowed to touch me." Winter smirked, standing from her place and stepping her way over and laying across her lap. She leaned back and whispered in her ear.

"Can you handle this?" She smirked.

"Easily but then I would lose the dare." Fawks quipped.

A strip tease, naked dares and a lot of drinks later and everyone bar Fawks was sat in the circle, with cocktails in hand and sat in their underwear, Fawks was the only who was still clothed.

She also looked in physical pain as drunken Winter had taken it upon herself to torture Fawks to the very brink of her personal restraint, the dare had nearly been forgotten and Fawks was concentrating on not ravaging Winter in front of her friends. Of course she was doing it subtly so no one but Winter and Fawks knew it was happening and Fawks could barely contain the squeaks and sighs that Winter was successfully drawing from her.

"Fawks it's your turn."

"Dare." Fawks sighed breathlessly trying to concentrate on anything other than Winter's fingers tracing patterns idly over her thighs.

"But I'm feeling very over-dressed."

"I can sort that," Winter whispered in her ear.

"Later..." Fawks replied.

"We get to dress you up and you have to go downstairs and get us what we want, we'll give you a list."

"Brilliant," Fawks laughed.

In a bra that was rather quite torn, in which she had to mainly hold on, some mismatched girl boxers and her hair messed up and various lovebites across her neck she strode confidently downstairs and stopped at the desk. To his credit, the man sat at the counter did look a little surprised before gathering his composure.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for 12 pints of Ben and Jerry's ice cream in assorted flavours, and all the booze you have in the kitchen."

"I love being me," Fawks laughed as she took a spoonful of ice cream from Winter.

"So, Jessica." Amy asked, "Truth or Dare."

* * *

><p>Drunk and full of ice cream the dares had lessened now to merely a huge gossip session.<p>

"Best shag you've ever had?" Amy asked to no one really. Everyone was lay out now, picking up bits of melted ice cream from the various pots in the middle, all slummed together, talking drunken nonsense that seemed a lot more important than it was.

"Captain Rachel Falcon." Alexis sighed. Fawks looked up with a smirk.

"Really?"

"Shut up," Alexis said.

"When was this?" Winter asked.

"Isle of Jatoor."

Fawks laughed softly, "Oh yeah... I was pretty awesome that night,"

"What about you?"

Fawks didn't say anything but her eyes flickered minutely down to Winter who was lay at her side.

"I saw that!" Amy giggled.

"Shut up." Fawks hissed. Winter turned and looked up at Fawks.

"Is it me? It's me isn't it?"

Fawks rolled her eyes.

"I knew it was me!" Winter laughed, leaning up and kissing her. "When?"

"TARDIS, music room." Fawks sighed.

"Oh yeah, when you collapsed."

Alexis snorted, as did Jess and even Jacky giggled.

"I'd been dead in my defence." Fawks rolled her eyes as Winter smiled smugly.

"Right, that's it." Fawks sighed, grabbing as many tubs of chocolate icecream she could, dragging Winter up and waving back to the rest of them.

"We'll be back in a few hours, you've got booze but I'm horny and drunk and my girlfriend is hot and I have ice cream, so I'll be back in a bit. Fuck the dare." Fawks said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Smut? Or no smut? Up to you guys :D Review ? :D <strong>


	52. Chapter 52

**Here you are, oh yeah, smut in this one :D **

**Ziggymia123: :) Thank you, no, never play drunken truth or dares with these lot, and I would LOVE to have this week :D It would be so awesome :) No worries about Lou, i'm so excited for your story :D and yes, definite woo for nearly no more exams :D**

**total-animal-lover : Thank you :) I love these ones too :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Why is it this is the second time i've stayed up until the early hours of the morning talking to you, when we both know the right thing to do is go to sleep ;) Thank you :) as fun as truth and dares is when you play it it's not really that interesting to read about so I figured better to keep it short ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52<strong>

Winter tumbled back on the plush bed and smiled up at Fawks who leant over her and met her lips. Tracing here bottom lip softly with the tip of her tongue, Winter smiled into the kiss and opened her mouth, meeting Fawks' tongue with her own.

Fawks trailed her lips down Winter's jawline. Drawing a soft moan from the younger woman's lips.

"Close your eyes." Fawks whispered. "Don't see, just feel."

Winter shuddered slightly at the demon's low voice, as she kissed gently across Winter's throat, licking gently over the scar her own teeth had made on Winter's skin. Winter opened her eyes and looked up at Fawks,

"Hey," She said softly, stroking her fingers down Fawks face and getting her to look her in the eye. "I asked you too,"

"Doesn't mean I should have listened."

"Shh, it doesn't matter, stop beating yourself up about it and kiss me."

Fawks smiled softly and met her lips.

Tracing the path she'd already made kissing down Winter's jaw and kissing down her throat and nibbling across her collarbone.

"Remember, just feel." Fawks purred, running her hands up Winter's rib and twisting around her back to undo her underwear. Winter rolled her shoulders as Fawks tore the offensive garment from her.

Winter sighed happily as Fawks shifted her attention down to Winter's chest, letting her eyes shut slowly.

Fawks kissed gently down Winter's stomach, kissing along her abdomen, she let out a low breath that rippled across Winter's hot skin, causing the girl below her to shiver slightly.

"Stop... teasing..." Winter moaned softly, looking down at the demon.

"After what you put me through tonight?" Fawks breathed, trailing her tongue from her abdomen to her bellybutton and pausing there, to nip at the soft skin.

"You'd suit a tattoo," Fawks murmured, tracing a random pattern on her hip.

"Well, I don't want one,"

"They don't hurt that much,"

"Not the point. Now really not the time to be having this conversation," Winter sighed, shifting her hips to brush against Fawks who merely smirked and continued to let her fingers trail teasingly over her skin.

"Please baby," Winter purred.

"Don't you use your sexy voice on me," Fawks smiled, kissing above the fabric of Winter's underwear.

"You're just jealous that you can't do the same to me."

"True, I am a little jealous." Fawks smiled, tracing her fingers down and hooking them through her underwear.

Kissing down her thighs and back up again, drawing low sounds of appreciation from Winter.

Winter's eyes rolled back as she cried out in reaction to Fawks' tongue.

"Oh... God..." She purred, "Fucking hell..."

Fawks smirked slightly as she teased and taunted Winter, relishing in the taste. She felt Winter's hand twist into her hair and pull her closer, any chance of teasing gone as Winter clearly had no plan of letting go.

Winter let her head fall back as she arched her back off the bed and cried out.

"Oh... Fuck, Fawks I...ugh..."

Fawks sat up and licked her lips slowly, eyes sparkling down and Winter.

"Shut the hell up..." Winter panted.

"We going back in?" Fawks nodded to the door.

Winter sat up and caught Fawks' lips with her own and lay them both back down, flipping Fawks onto her back.

"Well, we could..." Winter mused, then turning from Fawks and reaching over to a tub of half melted ice cream. She smirked as she turned to Fawks, she poured some of it slightly and Fawks opened her mouth to catch it, licking her lips. Winter leant down and kissed away some of the chocolate.

"But there's all this ice cream, and I have a very good idea what to do with it."

* * *

><p>"You never came back out," Amy smirked. Winter gave a small embarrassed smile.<p>

"We got preoccupied." She said quietly. Alexis through her arm over her shoulder,

"I bet you did."

The girls were out again, video chips in, drinks flowing, another night out.

"What we going to do tonight?" Fawks asked, putting the drinks on the table.

"I say we go for a treasure hunt." Jacky said.

"Not a conventional treasure hunt though," Alexis countered.

"That would be far too normal," Winter laughed.

"Not to mention boring," Fawks smiled.

"We'll split into teams, each team will right another team's list and we'll meet back at the hotel,"

The teams had been divided up into Winter and Fawks, Amy and Alexis and Jacky and Jess.

Fawks snorted as she looked at the list they'd been given before handing it to Winter.

"Ten guesses who wrote our list." Fawks smiled.

Winter looked over a few of the items.

Adult Toy of your choice

Condom (not used)

Underwear (preferably warm)

Garter

All things along that line. Winter laughed.

"I'm going to say Alexis, just from the brief period I've known her."

"Come on, I'll get us some more drinks and we'll get started." Fawks grinned.

* * *

><p>When Fawks opened her eyes she felt the familiar throb of 'you drank too much last night' headache, she felt someone stir under her and turned to see she was lay on Winter's bare stomach.<p>

"Baby, wake up." Fawks purred, kissing the flat skin, as she did she noticed a lot of things in a short amount of time.

First, her lip was split and sore and her entire face hurt, second, not only Winter but herself was also disturbingly sticky, thirdly, she was covered in glitter and lastly. There was more then just the two of them in bed.

Fawks turned to see everyone in the same state as her and Winter, half naked and cuddled up.

"Jesus." Fawks sighed, a figure sat up.

"Who are you?" Fawks said shocked at the green haired woman who sat up.

"Toni."

"Right, get lost would you."

"Gladly," She said before gathering up her clothes and scarpering.

"OI!" Fawks yelled. Answered by various groans of her companions. "Here's a question I don't normally ask, mainly because I fear the answer. But, why the hell am I so sticky?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :D <strong>


	53. Chapter 53

**I was up till like half four last night, the second time in a row, I think I've turned nocturnal, writing up the end of this, I couldn't stop, I think it's one of my favourite chapters of all time :) Hope you enjoy it too :D**

**Ziggymia123 : Yay, for living Lou :) hehehe that was my favourite line too :D Here's wait you've been waiting for hope you enjoy :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : You should have seen Fawks' face when you said she wasn't allowed to come to the bank with you, she looked like a lost puppy I think she was genuinely devastated, you know what she's like with banks ;) Oh, same, I think not getting an answer is better, I have woken up covered in glitter and orange juice, and the answer wasn't big on dignity :) Anyway, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53<strong>

"Stop bloody moaning." Jacky sighed, cleaning up Fawks' face.

"It hurts," Fawks grumbled, the video of last night playing to the side of them and like the first night they had all huddled around to watch the mayhem. Fawks' head resting in Winter's lap as Jacky worked, Winter ran her hands softly through Fawks' hair to soothe her as Jacky dabbed away the dry blood around her mouth.

Alexis rolled her eyes at the pair.

"You two are so bloody domestic," She laughed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Winter said.

"No, it's just cross universal and interspecies girlfriends you wouldn't imagine you to be so..." She trailed off looking for the right word.

"Normal," Fawks suggested.

"Well, yeah."

Winter shrugged with a smile. "Normal is good, I deal with crazy often enough,"

"After three showers and a bloody good scrub how do I still have glitter in my bellybutton?" Fawks sighed.

"You did spend one of those showers with Winter." Amy said.

"That's still basically two showers," Fawks sighed.

"Hey," Jess said, nodding to the screen which had just split into the three teams as they set about reading their own lists and setting off to find the items. Fawks leaned over and touched one of the parts of the screen, pausing the other two and zooming in on the one she'd selected, it was Amy and Alexis.

"I have no idea where we are going to get any of this," Amy said, looking at the list.

"Wheelbarrow, a bar of gold, a shovel, an aubergine, a goat... Have you got a clue?" Amy asked Alexis.

"A goat?"

"Yup,"

"Who the hell gave us our list?"

"Jessica and Jacky, I think."

Alexis held her hand out and looked around.

"Come along, Pond."

Amy frowned slightly.

"What? I thought it sounded good,"

Amy and Alexis made their way down the streets, drinks in hands as they looked through shop windows.

"This planet is full of drunk people, by default there has to be a petting zoo somewhere." Alexis said.

"That makes no sense, whatsoever." Amy laughed, taking a drag from her drink. "You've known Fawks along time then,"

"Yeah, since we were kids, grew up together, I was her bad influence. And then she grew up and totally out shone me. Cheeky bitch." Amy laughed as they made their way across town.

"Hey," Alexis said, grinning up at a sign.

"What is it?"

"Wait, look at the sign, the TARDIS should translate it."

"Animal Menagerie." Amy read.

"We might find our goat and wheelbarrow here,"

"Well, let's go get our goat."

* * *

><p>Jacky and Jess were in the supermarket, one of the few that littered the town.<p>

"You would think for a planet that is entirely a club they would sell sacks of glitter."

"You know, this is why I miss Cardiff," Jacky sighed.

"Because they actually sell glitter?"

"Yeah, Winter and Fawks wrote our list, Fawks is Welsh-"

"At a stretch," Jess smiled.

"And Winter considered it her home for years, this list is essentially Wales on paper."

"Dragon tattoo," Jess said, "Does she mean like a pattern or an actual tattoo because I'm going to have to have a lot more of these cocktails to get one of them,"

Jacky laughed.

"You've already got a tattoo," Jacky said easily. Jess very uncharacteristically blushed.

Fawks looked over at her two team mates, who were staring down at the ground, they'd forgotten this conversation.

"Shut up," Jess said on screen.

"Well you do," Jacky replied easily.

Jess smiled slightly.

"Do you ever... think about what happened... that night?" Jess asked uncomfortably.

Jacky looked up from browsing the products looking just as uncomfortable.

"Well... erm... yeah,"

Fawks fast forwarded through the conversation.

"Thank you." Jess and Jacky said at the same time.

"Me and Win are the domestic gay couple of this holiday, stop stealing our thunder."

Fawks pressed play as it came to her and Winter's part of the night, they were still in the bar, Fawks was drunk, Winter was not as drunk but definitely on her way.

"Shouldn't we start this?" Winter asked. Showing the list to Fawks.

"We got plenty of time Win. No worries,"

Winter rolled her eyes as she drank some of her drink.

Fawks slid the list nearer and read over the items.

"We can get most of these here," Fawks said.

"I really hope Amy didn't have much participation in the writing of this," Winter said, scanning over the items.

"Cherry Lube?"

"Nicer than any of the others, like banana," Fawks smirked.

"I'll never be able to look at her and Rory the same way again." Winter shuddered as Fawks snorted.

"Come on, a bottle of hyper vodka is first on the list."

"Well, that's easy, you've just got to not drink it on the way back,"

* * *

><p>Amy and Alexis walked out of the zoo with a wheelbarrow full of stuff, and a goat on a leash.<p>

"What have we got left?"

"A gold bar and a stick of dynamite." Alexis said. "How drunk are you?"

"Averagely," Amy said. "Why?"

"We're going to go rob the bank."

"How drunk do you feel?" Jacky asked.

"Quite a lot," Jess said, downing another shot.

"How much?" Jacky asked, the more sober of the two.

"I'm thinking of sleeping with you again much." Jess said, causing Jacky to laugh.

"That should be enough, come on, the tattoo place is around the corner."

"I'm scared, what if they're some weird aliens."

"We're Torchwood, we deal with weird aliens on a regular basis." Jacky smiled, taking Jess's hand and leading her through the door.

"I'll get one as well, we can both have them."

"Is that a promise?"

"Better, it's a pinky promise."

* * *

><p>"So, genius, what's your plan to get someone's underwear." Winter smirked.<p>

"You go get the vodka, don't worry about me."

"Have you met you? It's hard not to worry,"

"Shhh." Fawks giggled, giving Winter a quick peck before spinning round and randomly selecting a victim.

"Hey! You." She yelled over the music, a confused man looked over to her and then pointed to himself questioningly.

"Yeah, you!" Fawks yelled. And then as opposed to her regular charm she simply yelled.

"I LOVE YOUR FACE! Can I have your underwear?"

Winter laughed as she went to the bar. Half listening in to the conversation.

"Why?"

"... because I love your face. It's a nice face, better than the peoples, persons, persona's faces." Fawks mumbled drunkenly.

"Now?"

"Now would be better than later." Fawks nodded.

"Can I go to the toilet?"

"No, I don't want your dirty underwear,"

The man laughed, "Not what I meant."

"I can just ask someone else..."

"No, no, it's fine bear with me," He said before heading to the bathroom.

"I cannot believe that worked," Winter laughed and turned her attention to the bar man. "Can I get a bottle of Hyper Vodka please?"

The man came back out and handed Fawks his underwear.

"Thanks."

"Anything else?" Winter didn't like the tone he'd said it in.

"I wanted your underpants, not your company," Fawks said simply before staggering away. Before she could though he reached out and turned her back to him.

"Gerroff," Fawks mumbled, trying to shake him loose.

"I've done a nice thing for you the least you could do is return the favour."

"Get off me," Fawks snarled, snatching her arm free, the man growled and swiped her across the face.

"Hey!" Winter yelled, hand on her sword but before she could even get off her bar stool Fawks swore and tackled him, he swiped out at her and reactions numbed by alcohol he pinned her down, repeatedly punching her Winter ran at him and barged him off from where he was pinning her as three strangers came to the women's aid, before they could hold him back he lunged for Winter but before she could register what happened she had been twisted back, Fawks was stood in front of her in a protective stance, fingers curled into claws, mouth open in a vicious feral snarl. She was going to kill him if she stayed like this, Winter rushed between the two.

"Fawks, no." She said as she held the older woman's arms. Fawks wasn't paying attention, she was snarling and roaring at the man, eyes a vibrant alien electric blue.

"Fawks, look at me," Winter said softly, holding Fawks' face in her hands. "Look at me, ok, he's not worth it, come on, let's get out of here."

Fawks still grumbled slightly but she was calming down.

"It's alright baby, come on." Winter soothed. Fawks took a deep breath and let her eyes return to normal, allowing Winter to drag her from the club.

"At least now we've got three items," Winter smiled, rubbing her fingers over Fawks' swollen eye.

"Underwear, Vodka and a black eye."

* * *

><p>Amy panted as they vaulted over the wall and walked back to the wheelbarrow and goat.<p>

"Now I know why you steal all the time, man, that was brilliant." Amy giggled, "I thought we were going to get caught for sure but we didn't, man what a thrill."

"Don't get addicted though Red, I don't think your Doctor would be too pleased,"

"Anything else?"

"Dynamite."

* * *

><p>"Are we the first ones back?" Jacky asked, holding an ice pack to her chest as Jess held one to her back. They'd actually gotten tattoos. Jacky and Jess put down the sacks of items they'd collected,<p>

"Looks like," Jess said, collapsing on the sofa.

"Fawks said there's ordinary booze in the fridge, want a drink?"

"Yes," Jess said simply. Jacky sat down and handed Jess her drink.

"How's your back?"

"I dunno, have a look?" Jess slurred, turning and pulling her top half way up. Jacky lifted up the bandage over the tattoo and saw a little black winged tribal dragon. She let her fingers lightly trace over the skin, and Jess let out a happy sigh at the contact.

"It's healing nicely, they must do something different here." Jacky said quietly, the tension quite obvious even on screen. Jess turned slowly to meet Jacky's eyes and the two froze, silent until Jacky pressed forwards, meeting Jess's lips which she met in fervour, Jess wrapped her hands in Jacky's mousy hair and pulled her closer until the door slammed open.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes!" Amy sang as she danced in, Jacky and Jess jumped apart like they'd been electrocuted.

"Singing, Ayo, baby let's go," Alexis continued as she strolled in with her wheelbarrow and goat.

"Hey, let's get the doat grunk..." Fawks giggled as she walked in, Winter closely behind her pushing a shopping trolley of stuff.

"No, Fawks, let's not get the goat drunk," Jacky laughed.

"What happened to your face?"

"Your mum." Fawks slurred, slumming down on the couch.

"She drank the entire bottle of hyper vodka," Winter explained as Fawks stared intently at the goat.

"He's talking about me..." She whispered. Before turning her attention to the sack of glitter. "Fairy Dust!" She laughed happily. Opening the sack and grabbing handfuls of glitter before throwing it up in the air. She watched the specks happily before grabbing more and pouring it on herself before standing up on the arm of the couch and shouting.

"Look at me! I'm a Cullen."

Causing everyone to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Fawks frowned, before leaning down and grabbing a handful of glitter and throwing it. This then led too one of the universes best creations.

Drunk Glitter Fight.

Winter dived behind the shopping trolley to avoid some attacks and she reached in and pulled out a tube of the cherry lube and shot that at them instead.

* * *

><p>"Glitter and Lube fight," Fawks said from Winter's lap watching the screen, "I love you guys."<p>

* * *

><p>Amy in retaliation to the shots of cherry flavoured lube flying around now along with handfuls of glitter and underwear, anything the girls could reach, went into the shopping trolley and pulled out another tube, without reading the label shot it over at Winter.<p>

"No!" Alexis and Fawks yelped as they realised what it was but too late as Winter had already been doused in the clear goop.

"That's the universe's most powerful aphrodisiac,"

"Smells different for every person depending on what turns you on the most."

The door to the suite opened and green haired Toni walked in,

"Did someone order a pizza – oh my..." She sighed, standing nearest to Winter who was by the door she grabbed the side of Winter's face and kissed her soundly on the lips. Winter, caught up in the smell of the goop kissed her back.

"Hey!" Fawks growled, storming over and pushing the green haired woman away but then getting caught up in the smell.

"You smell like chocolate and sex and petrol and John AND Winter. It's the best smell in the universe." Fawks sighed, pinning Winter against the wall.

* * *

><p>Fawks ended the screen knowing how it all played out because of the way the lot of them had woken up in the morning.<p>

"Where's the goat?" Jess asked.

"The pizza delivery girl let it out after we stole her innocence," Alexis said.

"No one tell Rory," Amy sighed.

Winter looked down at Fawks,

"What are you smiling at, you got beat up." Winter laughed.

"Glitter and Lube fight, and then a drug induced lesbian orgy. You guys are the best thing a girl can ever want." Fawks grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	54. Chapter 54

**Here you go my lovelies, a big thank you to Wilson00 for adding me to your favourites :)**

**Ziggymia123: Thank you :D I want this to be my hen do but I think we may be a few years away from practical space travel and clubbing planets, we've not even colonised the moon yet ;) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : No worries, at least your being productively busy, I've spent all of today in my pjs and will probably spend most of my time writing this :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54<strong>

"You should never smell like John and you at the same time," Fawks said, neither of the girls had really moved, Jess and Jacky had gone for a walk to have a private conversation, Amy was on the phone to Rory, finding out how things were back on earth and probably trying to reassure her guilty conscience of the fact that she'd slept with six other women. Alexis was asleep, Fawks and Winter hadn't moved.

"That's a deadly smell."

"The smell of petrol?" Winter smiled, letting her fingers pull Fawks' mask up to show a big purple bruise around her eye.

"I'm a mechanic," Fawks said, simply. "What did it smell like to you?"

"You, and Jack, and Ianto and Doctor and T.A.R.D.I.S and coffee and the smell of the rain in Wales."

"Smells better than other place's rain." Fawks smiled.

"It does," Winter said. Fawks smiled and slid her eyes shut, leaning into Winter's touch. "Do I have to do a speech at your wedding?"

"If you do, I will shoot you." Fawks said without even opening her eyes, Winter laughed.

"Well in that case I have to just to check that theory out." There was a moment's silence, "Nervous?"

"Shitting myself." Fawks said.

"Why?"

"What if he changes his mind?"

"What if mine never shows up?"

Fawks opened her eyes and frowned up at Winter, catching her hand and holding it to her face.

"He will, I know he will."

"How?"

"Because, I'm very awesome and the universe revolves around me and therefore I know how it's all going to pan out."

"Go on then, oh wise Demon. Tell me the wonders and plans of the universe." Winter smiled. Fawks sat up, and smiled softly.

"I dunno Miss TARDIS, if I were to tell you the universal plan with the combined force of my knowledge and your weird TARDIS... thing. My universe may implode."

Winter rolled her eyes,

"But I might be able to tell you a bit of the plan. Close your eyes."

Winter sighed and closed her eyes expecting a kiss but after she was left waiting she opened her eyes to see Fawks had left. A piece of paper left in her place.

_Want the answers baby come and get me._

Winter shook her head.

"Alright," The younger woman sighed, standing up and heading to the open door. "I'll play along."

* * *

><p>During the day the clubbing planet was a lot more subdued, the destruction of drunken nights clear on the streets as various drunk people who had clearly simply passed out on the pavements were regaining consciousness and making their way home. Winter smiled at the various shops and clubs, for a clubbing planet they did have a surprising variation in shops.<p>

She saw Jess and Jacky in deep conversation off to the side of one of the older puns and decided against interrupting to ask if they had seen Fawks.

"If I was her, where would I go..." Winter mumbled to herself, looking over at the various buildings. She saw above the rest of the city was a large clock. And above it in large golden letters was the word, DISKOTEQUA.

"She's going to steal a letter." Winter sighed, heading for the clock.

Winter was near the clock when she stopped, she'd seen something she turned from her direction and saw what it was that caught her eye. Fawks was stood outside a shop, Winter looked up at the shop name, it was a pet shop. There was a paper sign on the door.

Fire Lions for Sale.

Winter made her way slowly to Fawks, wrapping her arms around her waist and making her jump.

"Winter!" Fawks jumped, shocked as she hastily wiped her eyes, she was crying.

"Oh, baby," Winter sighed kissing away some of the tears on her cheeks. Fawks leaned into Winter's touch before nodding to inside the shop. Winter looked through the glass. There were four people in the shop, the shop attendant and then a dark haired man, who had his arm around a younger woman who was smiling happily down at the floor. Winter let her gaze travel down to the floor of the shop, sat in a pen was a little boy, he couldn't have been older than two, he had gorgeous chocolate hair and held out his chubby little hands to a fully grown Fire lion. It's mane reflected in the little boys eyes as he laughed happily hugging the lion's head.

"Owen's my page boy." Fawks said quietly. "Gwen's son, not mine. Owen will wear the cute little tux, Llewellyn isn't going to walk by my side when I go down the aisle. Ben isn't going to dance with me at the reception. They aren't coming back,"

Winter looked into Fawks' golden eyes that were filled with so much sorrow and guilt and pain. And Winter knew she couldn't say anything to make it better no matter how much she wanted too, she hated seeing Fawks hurt so badly, seeing so much agony behind her eyes instead of the sparkle of mischief yet to be made and the forming of some stupid plan, but Winter knew there was never going to be able to make that pain go away. She pulled Fawks away from the pet shop and pulled her tight into her arms.

"You're hung over and tired and emotional." Winter said quietly and felt Fawks nod into her shoulder. "I know what you need."

Fawks looked at Winter in confusion as she pulled out her phone.

"Hey, yeah, can you gather the girls and meet us by the big clock? We're going on a well-deserved shopping spree."

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Amy asked Winter as they met up at the big clock.<p>

"I'm fine," Winter said, Fawks had got a much better hold of herself before the others had gotten here.

"Is she ok?" Alexis asked, nodding to Fawks.

"The wedding is getting to her," Winter said quietly, looking over at Fawks. She smiled softly over at her.

"We're going on a day trip." Fawks said, pressing a button on her keys. A noise of a car alarm went off and a spaceship flew itself around the corner.

"All Aboard." Fawks smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"Next planet over is a massive shopping complex," Fawks smiled.

"Is the one next to that a fast food place?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Fawks laughed.

"You ok?" Alexis asked Fawks as she walked out of the ship.

"Yeah, I'm fine Lexi," Fawks said, leaning against the door, "Come on, let's go shopping,"

Winter was right, shopping definitely helped, and armed with 3 unlimited Torchwood cards, the entire planet was their oyster.

By the time they got back they were all laughing again, laden with shopping bags full of clothes and novelties and presents for the boys back home. Winter and Alexis were whispering between themselves again, giggling to each other, Fawks was happy that they all got on sure, but she couldn't help being nervous. Subtly she concentrated on listening in on them, Winter's thoughts were once again blocked out by the TARDIS, she was doing it on purpose, and as if she felt the intrusion Winter looked to the side and caught Fawks' eye before staring at her with a smirk. Fawks growled faintly as she turned her attention to Alexis. Not entirely sure if she wanted to venture into Alexis' mind, it was a dark place at the best of times.

_No wonder Fawksy is so smitten with this girl. She's bloody gorgeous. I bet she's a spitfire in bed. Shame I can't remember last night, I bet she looks bloody beautiful all flushed and half undressed._

"Hey!" Fawks growled over at Alexis.

"What?"

"She's my girlfriend, keep your thoughts to yourself." Fawks snarled.

"Well if you don't like them, don't listen in." Alexis said simply. Winter simply laughed,

"What you listening in for anyway?"

Fawks sighed and rolled her eyes as they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Fawks asked as they all sat down. Each pulled something out of shopping bags.<p>

"Well, seeing as this may be the last tame night seeing as we have tomorrow where we'll undoubtedly go out, and then Cardiff and then the Wedding," Amy said.

"And this is a chance where we're not completely insane." Jess said.

"We've all got you a little something, as a thank you," Alexis said.

"And a thank you." Jacky smiled.

"You'll get mine later." Winter told Fawks with a secretive smile.

Fawks opened each of the presents with a smile, a personalised champagne glass from Amy, a brand new knife from Alexis and from Jacky and Jess was a book, on the front of it was a big Learner's L and underneath in elegant writing.

For the Night's we wish to Forget.

It was a photo album of the entire week with spaces at the back for more.

"The Hen Do isn't over yet, there's room for more."

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone guess Winter's present? I'd love to hear your ideas and hey, you might be right :D <strong>

**Review? x**


	55. Chapter 55

**Here you are, another update :)**

**Ziggymia123: I know I said there'd be one yesterday so I apologise, but it's here now! Yeah, poor Fawks misses her friends :( And you'll have to wait and see for the wedding :) And no, her gift isn't jewellery but good guess ;)**

**total-animal-lover : I think its just like all your favourite smells combining to make one awesome smell :) Not just the shopping spree the whole trip :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Same I think it balances out as 50% pjs, 35% school uniform and the 15% jeans and a top :D Really don't vary that much :D The wonderful Doctor/Winter thing is in the next chapter (I love it :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55<strong>

"Where are you going?"

"To get something," Winter said as she stood leaving the circle of women with champagne glasses and martinis. The last night on diskotequa and they were being classy, after all they did have another day in Cardiff to come yet. And then there was the mystery day Fawks hadn't explained. And then the big event, finally the reason they were all here. The Wedding.

"Fawks, could you come help me out?" Winter called from her room, Alexis wolf whistled as Fawks made her way over to her room, giving her friend a one finger salute.

"What's up-Wow." Fawks trailed off as her jaw dropped, Winter was stood by the far wall. Her hair down and a small smirk on her face from Fawks' reaction. She was in TARDIS blue lingerie, the kind that you pay a lot of money for, she also had a basically see through silky gown.

_Say something genius _The demon hissed in her head.

"I-um...wow..."

"Alexis said you'd like it, if it's too much I can change-"

"No!" Fawks said quickly causing Winter to laugh.

"I'm not going to wait here forever you know." Winter said softly, Fawks turned and locked the door.

* * *

><p>"You know, it's really unfair." Fawks smiled, pulling Winter against her and feeling her hand tracing old scars on her stomach.<p>

"What is?" Winter yawned.

"You,"

"What?"

"Well, for years of my life, I figured I'm the best person in the universe you could get into bed. Then you showed up."

Winter laughed softly.

"But, I was ok, because, hey, I got you. And you're really good in bed."

"And now, you've been completely unfair, and totally stole my thing."

Winter looked up at her confused.

"I'm meant to be the incredibly sexy one who looks awesome in lingerie."

"Sorry," Winter laughed.

"I honestly don't know why you wear anything else." Fawks said, nodding over to the lingerie across the room, the gown hadn't survived but the bra and panties had.

"You should literally just walk around in them. All the time."

"Might get done for indecent exposure." Winter laughed.

"Nah, people would just ogle more than they normally do."

"I do not get ogled."

"Stop being modest, you know you do. Why do you think I'm so overprotective of you?"

"Because you've got a bad attitude and you were raised as a criminal so you're possessive anyway."

"Stop going all Dr. Frank on me," Fawks muttered with a smile, kissing her softly. "Don't tell the others but your present was best."

"I thought you might like it." Winter laughed. "There's another half but you have to wait to the actual wedding."

"Are you coming to my Wedding in lingerie?" Fawks asked excitedly.

"No," Winter laughed.

"That's actually probably wise," Fawks mused, "I'd be too busy staring at you and miss the cue for 'I do'."

Fawks brushed back a strand of her hair.

"I got you a present but it's not as good as this."

Winter was about to say something when there was a scream from the lounge.

"Well, we got an hour of peace." Fawks laughed, pulling on her clothes.

She opened the door and looked out.

"What? Oh, shit," Fawks sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"We're going to be kicked off the planet." Fawks sighed,

"Wh-" Winter was cut off by an explosion. "Dynamite." She sighed.

"Grab your stuff," Fawks said. "We're doing the big scaredy run away trick."

There was chaos in the hotel suite, it was a miracle no one had gotten hurt but they were in a mad dash to get out. Diskotequa was tolerant of most chaos but blowing a hole in the side of the hotel was, generally, frowned upon.

"We need to hurry up before they send up the armed-" The door was kicked open.

"Guard," Fawks finished, sighing as eight heavily armed soldiers stormed in the room. All guns pointed at her, off to the side Alexis made a frustrated noise.

"Window." Fawks said, to the girls.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Grab your stuff. And jump out of the gaping hole in the side of the building."

"For once can't we just use the door." Alexis sighed, grabbing her stuff and looking out of the side of the building. The guards were confused, looking at each of the girls who resignedly dragging their hastily packed suitcases to the charred and smoking side of the suite, throwing the bags out of the side and then with a last look at Fawks and the highly confused guards, jumped out.

"Do hurry up," Winter said, as she threw her bag over the side. "And try not to die."

"I'm on it."

The guards looked at Fawks in complete confusion. Fawks tried to see it from their perspective, an explosion had gone off, and expecting to find terrorists they had arrived at a glitter covered hotel room full of women packing up their stuff, seen the most well-known and dangerous criminal in only her underwear, hat, mask, gloves and boots, and then watched the women jump out of a 5 floor building. They had the right to be confused.

"I'm just going to go," Fawks told them, lowering the nearest man's gun. "All this, just bill it to a Captain Jack Harkness, earth, Cardiff." She smiled, before turning around and jumping out of the hole. The guards stood dumbfounded until she flew back in.

"Sorry," She said, grabbing the nearly full bottle of champagne. "Forgot this."

* * *

><p>"How pissed will Jack be if I just land on the beach?" Fawks mused, nearing her home planet.<p>

"Pretty pissed." Jacky said.

"It's not worth it." Winter rolled her eyes, sitting in the co-pilot's chair and flicking a switch above her head.

"Stealth mode activated." C.O.N.O.R chimed.

"How did you do that?" Fawks said, staring at Winter. She shrugged with a smile.

"Well, stop." Fawks grumbled. "My ship."

TTT

"Well, seeing as we got kicked out earlier, I say we go sleep off Diskotequa and get ready for tomorrow." Fawks smiled. The night out in Cardiff was just as fun as across the stars, maybe even more so, no one got quite as drunk, what with the human alcohol no way near as powerful as the alien brands. And Fawks took great joy in filling in the two additions, Gwen and Alexandra on what they'd missed.

Nothing seemed to have happened back at Torchwood, Spike, the pokemon that had fallen through the rift weeks before had evolved and was causing mayhem around the hub. The three puppies had chosen favourites in the Hub and one had taken particular liking to chewing the Doctor's bow tie at every opportunity he had.

The ending of the night became a little blurry and Fawks wasn't entirely sure how or when she'd gotten home, the fact was she hadn't, they'd all crashed at Gwen's place. And when Fawks woke up she saw Winter looking around the house. Leckwith Cottage, the house Fawks and Winter had stayed in in Winter's world, was the house the Fawks had given Gwen when she'd died in her universe.

"It's a lot different than our house." Winter said without turning around, sensing Fawks' gaze on her back.

"_Our_ house?" Fawks smiled.

"You know what I mean." Winter said. "There's no piano."

"And they've got curtains and central heating." Fawks smiled and watched Winter as she gazed around.

"You can have it."

"Huh?" Winter turned to her.

"The house, the one in your Cardiff, if you ever go back. You and Jack can live there. Have kids."

"We're a bit far from that yet." Winter replied quickly, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"But when you get there, it's yours."

"It's your house."

"Our house. And I'm giving it to you."

"That your present?"

"No, but I'll show you what is." Fawks smiled, getting up and getting changed into some fresh clothes.

"After I found you here, not a pleasant experience." Fawks said. "I was curious and went looking for me in your world. I couldn't find me, not anywhere, so I have no idea what that was, so I looked elsewhere. And you'll never guess what I found." Fawks smiled, holding her hand out, Winter took it and shut her eyes against the horrible feeling of universal travel. They'd landed in a small forest clearing.

"Sorry," Fawks said, holding her steady.

"I'm ok."

"Come on," Fawks whispered. Leading Winter through the trees, what Winter had thought was a forest clearing was actually someone's garden, someone insanely rich with a massive mansion of a house secluded away in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?"

"Some hidden part of the New New York wilderness." Fawks smiled. She flipped open her manipulator and pressed in some commands. "I want to show you something. Let me just hack into the CCTV...There." Images of countless rooms flickered by as Fawks looked for something.

"What..." She stopped as she saw something. Herself. Stood in what looked like a kitchen, she was humming a happy tune and cutting up some vegetables.

"We're in another universe." Fawks explained, "not mine, not yours, but another one completely."

"I live here?" Winter asked, looking up at the big house.

"There's more."

The small screen of the CCTV made a noise.

"Baby you in?" Was a familiar voice.

"Kitchen!" The on-screen Winter called.

Another version of Fawks walked into the kitchen and gave Winter a kiss.

"Mmm," On-screen Fawks moaned softly. "What's for tea?"

"Not sure yet, vegetables so far."

"Ick."

Winter tutted and laughed.

"Can't I just have you instead," Fawks smiled, spinning Winter away from the counter.

"No, you have to eat something nutritious for once. You go to work and eat fast food, you come home and eat junk food."

"Don't call yourself Junk food hunny," Fawks smirked. Winter rolled her eyes and went back to her vegetables. Fawks lay back against the kitchen counter and watched Winter.

"Marry me?"

"No," Winter said sounding bored. This had been discussed before.

"Please?"

"Drop it, Rachel."

"Come on, baby. Why not."

"Jack is fragile at the moment, he needs me."

"I'm fragile."

"You are not fragile."

"Emotionally, I am." Fawks smirked. "My girlfriend who I've been living with for the last 3 years won't marry me. It's shattering my self-esteem."

"A nuclear bomb couldn't shatter your self-esteem." Winter sighed. Fawks sighed.

"You're not going to change your mind are you."

"Not for the time being."

"Can we have ice cream for afters?"

Winter laughed. "Go set the table."

"Come on." Fawks smiled, grabbing Winter's hand, and they landed back at Gwen's house.

"What was that?"

"Us, if I'd have stayed with you when I first met you, that might have been us, it's impossible to say to many options in universes. But I told you there was an us somewhere that were an actual couple." Winter frowned and gave a thoughtful look around the house.

"That's so… strange."

"I know. I can't believe you won't marry me."

* * *

><p><strong>The last line always makes me smile ;) Review? Want to know why you should, THE WEDDING IS NEXT!<strong>


	56. Chapter 56

**A big thanks to the ever wonderful Bad2Wolf2Mcgee for all her fabulous help on this chapter :) Another one today, because I love you.**

**Ziggymia123: * smiles secretively * you're just going to have to read and find out ;) But Fawks is freaking out so your not the only one, yeah, Spike the pokemon is awesome :D hehe at leeast you won't have a torchwood wedding so you don't have to worry about the world ending for your wedding ;)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Your review was mean :| I like how your perception of time is based on when your getting drunk ;) Tomorrow not tonight :P and sure, no pressure there then...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56<strong>

Winter pushed open the TARDIS door quietly and watched the Doctor as he yanked a wire out from under the console and yelped as it sparked. She smiled and continued to watch silently and he spoke to the machine. 'Really there was no need for that, here I am try to be all clever and reverse the fortifying systems so we can actually go home at some point and you are hindering my every move.' He hit his screwdriver against his head, 'I don't understand why you're acting like this all of a sudden.'

'She's scared.' The Doctor spun around and straightened up. Looking over at Winter with wide eyes.

'Of what?'

'She thinks you're planning on leaving without me.' The Doctor looked back to the console and then over to Winter. He bounced down the stairs and pulled Winter into a hug.

'I would never, ever, leave you behind.' Winter smiled and relaxed into the hug.

'I know, but she wasn't so sure.' He pulled back and looked down at her.

'So, how was it?' She smiled and headed up to the platform with him. They leant against the console side by side and she shrugged.

'It was good.'

'Just…good?'

'Well it doesn't help that I don't actually remember a lot of it.' The Doctor laughed. 'Am I doing the right thing?' he stopped laughing and frowned, looking over at her in confusion.

'About what?'

'Staying with Jack even though he isn't here.' The frown on the Doctor's forehead deepened. 'Only, Fawks showed me something. Well, someone. Well, me in fact. Me from another universe. Not this one, or our one. Only I wasn't with Jack. I knew him but I wasn't with him. I was with Fawks.' She paused, 'we were happy, the perfect couple.' He nodded understandingly and she continued. 'I'm not saying I should dump Jack and run off with Fawks on her wedding night but… Oh I don't know.'

'You're worried that because you're with Rachel in another universe, you may not be destined to be with Jack in this one.' She shrugged.

'Well the universe does keep splitting us up. I mean, what's with that?' he smiled.

'Every universe is different, you know that. In this universe Ianto is still alive, you never joined Torchwood, they're really big differences. In the one you saw it may be different, there might have been the slightest little change. You may not have kissed Jack when you were tossing up whether or not it was a good idea. You may have walked one way rather that the other and missed him by a second. That's just how it works. I'm sure there's a universe out there where Donna is Queen of England.' Winter snorted and he wrapped his arm around her waist. 'You can't look to other universes for answers. You need to make you own decisions, in your own time.' She kissed his cheek and leant her head against his shoulder.

'Then let's hope John finds him quickly.' She smiled.

* * *

><p>Today was the day, the day that had been planned for every possible outcome, from forgetting the bouquet to the end of time and space itself. Fawks was beside herself with worry, there was four hours until the wedding, she was in Gwen's lounge pacing restlessly.<p>

"Fawks..." Gwen tried uselessly to calm her down. "You're going to wear out my carpet."

"She's right, why are you freaking out." Jess laughed.

"Because, it's me, and a Torchwood wedding, so much will go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong." Jacky laughed.

"Yes it will. And then everything will go wrong and John won't want to marry me and everything will blow up and... ugh!" Fawks groaned in frustration.

"Someone call Winter, she won't listen to any of us," Alexis sighed. Watching her oldest friend stalking around the house.

* * *

><p>Winter walked in and looked into the lounge of the house and smiled, Fawks looked seriously on edge.<p>

"Fawks," She said softly, the demon looked up at the sound of her voice. "How you doing?"

"Really not good." Fawks sighed. Winter held her hand out.

"Come for a walk with me."

Fawks nodded.

"We'll get ready to go and meet you at the hotel." Jacky smiled.

Fawks and Winter walked in silence hand in hand, wrapped up in coats and scarves because it was the beginning of winter and the clouds covered up the sun. Winter led them down past the high street to a small gloss fronted shop. A wooden sign on the outside that simply read. The Pancake House.

"I came here when I was a kid." Fawks smiled,

"Ianto used to bring me."

"Best pancakes this side of the galaxy if you ask me."

"Come on."

"You have Torchwood and The Doctor on your side, relax."

"It's just this is a big thing. Like, bigger and more important than anything else, bar Kam."

Winter reached across the table and took her girlfriend's hand.

"I'll do everything I can to make it perfect."

Fawks smiled weakly at her and kissed her knuckles. "You're very good to me."

"I know. Now eat your pancake and let's get going. And if it makes you feel any better, I've spoken to Ianto. John is freaking out ten times worse than you are."

"Really,"

"He spent an hour looking for his jacket only to realise he was wearing it." Winter chuckled.

"God we used to be cool, now we're totally freaking out, what if we're not meant to do this?"

Winter squeezed her hand. "You love him?"

"Yeah," Fawks nodded.

"And you want to be with him, despite all the stress he puts you through and even if he annoys you and makes you want to pull your hair out."

Fawks thought for a moment.

"Yes. I do."

"Then yes. You should marry him." Winter said matter-of-factly.

"You're awesome. I love you."

"I know, and I love you too. Now let's go. It's show-time."

* * *

><p>Ianto was waiting outside hotel, with a dress bag in his arms.<p>

"Toes..." Fawks smiled, hugging her best friend.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Winter is a goddess." Fawks answered simply.

"I already know." Ianto laughed. "He keeps thinking you're going to back out."

"Is that my dress?"

"Yes."

Fawks made an excited noise in the back of her throat and took the dress from his arms and rushed past him.

"I only got her a chocolate pancake," Winter smiled. Walking side by side with Ianto as they went into the hotel.

"Well, she has been dying to see it for about three months." Ianto smiled. "So, you're a goddess now are you?" Winter laughed.

"Verified by thousands of ancient Romans."

"Pardon?"

"The night after we…erm." Both shared amused smirks, "Fawks sent me off back home."

"I remember."

"Well it was Fawks." Ianto put two and two together.

"You ended up in ancient Rome." They laughed. "So does this mean I can claim to have slept with a Goddess." She grinned as a scream shattered the peace in the hotel. With worried looks Ianto and Winter raced up to the room.

* * *

><p><strong>You haven't had a good cliff hanger in a while...<strong>

**Review? Even if it's to say how mean I am and that you're sending an angry mob?**


	57. Chapter 57

**Reviews at end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57<strong>

They burst into the hotel room and Fawks leapt into Ianto's arms.

"What's wrong, what a matter?" Winter panted looking around for danger.

"My dress, oh Toes. I love it, it's perfect." Fawks sang happily. They both sighed in relief.

"Well go put it on. I've got to go pick up the guys but I want to see you in it first."

Fawks made a happy "Squee" noise and grabbed the dress and danced into the bathroom.

Fawks looked at herself in the full length mirror. Dressed up in the beautiful white dress. It was strapless allowing her wings to sit along the top. The top portion of the dress was corset like with an interwoven pattern at the top half of spirals which twisted and turned stitched into the spirals were tiny pearls that reflected the light back making Fawks look like she glittered. The lower half of the dressed was simple white, nothing flashy and it seemed to flow forever, ending neatly just before her feet. She smiled at her reflection before heading out the door.

"Beautiful." Ianto smiled.

"Wow," Winter smiled softly.

Jess, Gwen with her daughter Rachel, Amy, Rory and The Doctor walked in.

"Spoon, you look so pretty." Rachel said from Gwen's arms.

Fawks smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"I've got to go," Ianto said, looking quickly at his watch. "Remember, get ready here, and then go to the Manor, we've already set up the girl's room and the guys will be there before you so you won't see John."

"But I miss him," Fawks whined.

"It's bad luck," Jess said.

"And you already get enough of that." Gwen smiled.

* * *

><p>Fawks couldn't sit down she was too nervous. John was at most 100 feet from her. Winter was sat on the couch watching her pace restlessly again. She knew trying to stop her wouldn't do any good so she'd simply taken her heels away from the demon so she didn't get sore feet.<p>

"Better or worse than labour," Winter asked, handing Fawks a bottle of water.

"Worse." Fawks said, without stopping her tracks.

"Really?"

"At least with labour I had a vague idea of what was coming, I knew how much it hurts. This, I'm stepping into unknown territory. I've been married once,"

"What?"

"Really bad hangover and an annulment later didn't even count."

Winter laughed at that.

"This time, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Don't worry," Gwen smiled walking into the room. "That's the point of marriage. Taking a big step into the unknown."

Little Rachel walked in in her flower girl dress and Fawks stopped pacing and smiled over at her.

Rachel smiled brilliantly at the demon and held her arms out to be picked up.

Fawks smiled softly and picked the toddler up.

"Well, don't you look fabulous. I'm jealous, your dress is prettier than mine." Fawks smiled. Rachel laughed happily and clapped her hand.

"Best flower girl ever." She said simply.

"I have no doubts." Fawks smiled, placing her back down on the ground.

Over the next hour before the ceremony Winter and Ianto found themselves dashing around to make sure everything was set and ready. People were beginning to arrive now, settling into the seats. It wasn't a big gathering, mostly the Torchwood families, Alexis, Amy and Rory and the Team.

Jack walked into the bride's room and smiled over at Fawks.

"You look stunning." He grinned.

"Don't start Harkness, it's my wedding day, I won't be running off with you."

Jack laughed as he took Fawks' hands into his own.

"You've come a long way since we met Captain Falcon." Jack smiled. Fawks nodded in agreement.

"The first time you saw me you were going to shoot me, the second time I was shagging one of your employees in your cells."

Jack laughed.

"You've been through so much. And you've come so far." Jack smiled tenderly.

"Stop. You'll make me cry and then I'll ruin my make-up and Winter will shout at me,"

Jack smiled and hugged her tight, whispering in her ear. "You're going to be so fantastic. I just know it."

Fawks smiled into his shoulder. "Thank you Jack."

"Here, Torchwood got you something new." He smiled, pulling out a box from his coat pocket, he opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold necklace and matching earrings.

"Oh, Jack they're so beautiful." She span around so he could clip on the necklace and she pressed the earrings on herself and turned to smile brilliantly at Jack.

"I've never seen you look better." Jack smiled. He kissed her cheek and turned to leave before Fawks called out.

"Jack. Is he wearing a tux?"

Jack simply smiled and tapped his nose. Fawks had realised she had absolutely no idea what John was wearing as he didn't her.

The Doctor and Winter walked in.

"Fawks, it's time."

Fawks took a deep breath.

"But we've got you something."

"Something Borrowed." The Doctor said, walking over to her and clipping on two small black clips onto her wings. "Perception filters, they'll keep your wings hidden to people who don't know you have them. And I want them back."

"Jack's got you something new." Winter smiled, letting her finger trace over the necklace. "And um… Jack and I…my Jack that is…we erm…we got you something old, because, well, you can't wear a black mask." Winter stated, untying the mask and placing it on the couch.

Winter took a box from the Doctor and opened it up, inside was a very beautiful looking masquerade mask, it was white with an intricate silver glittery design that matched her dress. Fawks picked it up and pressed it to her eyes. 'He got it for me in Venice, when we were travelling together and…well I guess that makes it old, you don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I mean if you don't like it I'm not going to…'

'Win?'

'Yeah.'

'Shut up. It's perfect.' Winter smiled embarrassed and the Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist. The mask didn't need anything to hold it in place, it seemed to shape itself perfectly to Fawks' face and stayed in place on its own. Fawks looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look like a princess." The Doctor said.

"I know, god what happened to the cool criminal." Fawks smirked. "Wait, I've not got anything blue!" Fawks panicked slightly until Winter blew a strand of her hair from her face and smirked at Fawks.

"I knew there was a reason I keep you around." Fawks smiled.

"Not just to keep your bed warm?"

"Well, that too." Fawks laughed. "Let's go get married."

* * *

><p>Fawks stood outside the door waiting for her cue. The Doctor held out his arm and Fawks took it.<p>

"Thanks for giving me away, Old man." Fawks smiled.

"An honour."

The music changed signalling the bride's arrival and Winter led them down the aisle.

"Ready?" The Doctor whispered.

"In no way, shape or form."

Fawks only had a fleeting glance around the hall, it wasn't ostentatiously decorated, it was subtley beautiful. The benefit of having Ianto Jones as your wedding planner. Fawks barely noticed everyone else's happy smiles at her as her eyes fell on John.

_**God, he's so handsome.**_ She thought as her eyes fell on him. He was essentially in a tuxedo, with a clean white shirt and a navy blue bow tie, suit pants and polished fancy looking shoes, only he didn't have a Tuxedo jacket, he was wearing his jacket, only it had been washed and ironed and was perfect making him look like a proud soldier. He grinned at her, a full on happy genuine smile.

She made it to his side.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"Thanks, you're not that bad yourself."

The ceremony flew by in a blur and the words "I do" seemed to stumble from Fawks' mouth.

He's mine. Forever. The thought made her entire being tingle in happiness.

"You may kiss the bride." The minister said. And Fawks grinned as John flipped back the veil and she let a little giggle fall from her lips as she saw the burning happiness behind his eyes she kissed him soundly on the lips and cheers went up around the hall.

In a flurry of action they were whisked out of the main hall into a car off the other side of the Manor, dodging the confetti and within minutes of being in the car meeting his lips.

"mmm.." Fawks smiled happily into the kiss. "Help me out of this dress. Because as beautiful and amazing as it is, I can't breathe." John helped unzip the back of her and Fawks looked up at his lustful smirk.

"No, not having sex with you in the back of the wedding car on the way to the reception." Fawks said, John pulled her face up to his and kissed her soundly once more.

"mm... no." Fawks laughed pulling away. John tutted but gave in and pulled a simple white dress from a compartment behind the seat and helped Fawks pull it over herself before they stopped the car and climbed out, they'd taken the long route around and everyone was already there to congratulate them when they got out.

They made their way into the room getting hugged and handshakes from everyone, it was such a blur of activity and all Fawks was really focusing on was John's hands in hers. John pulled her away from the throng and onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, Mrs Hart."

"Falcon-Hart." Fawks corrected with a smile as he pulled her into her arms, as the speakers played out Maroon 5, She Will Be Loved. Their song. Fawks wrapped her arms around him slowly as she felt video cameras on her.

"I still don't like Maroon 5." Fawks smiled as she leaned against his shoulder, dancing slowly around the room.

"What about this song?"

"I suppose this one is ok." Fawks grinned, closing her eyes and inhaling the smell of toffee apples, gun powder and charcoal.

"Did you think we'd ever get here?" She asked him.

"No, but I'm so happy I did. You?"

"If you'd have told me when I met you, ooh, about 12 years ago?"

"Something like that," John chuckled.

"That I would be here, dancing at our wedding. I'd have told you to stop being stupid, I would never marry a time agent."

* * *

><p>Fawks looked through the crowd to the head table.<p>

"Excuse me." She said to Jack, stepping away from him. She made her way over to the table and put her hands on her hips.

"I really have to ask you to dance with me at my own wedding?"

Winter looked up at her.

"Found the answer to the meaning of life in the bottom of your champagne glass yet?"

"Not yet, but I think if I have a few more I will." Winter sighed.

"A few more and you'll be jumping everyone's bones. Now dance with me," Fawks demanded. Grabbing Winter's hand and pulling her up onto the dance floor.

"I don't care if you don't like weddings or dancing. It's my day and you have to do what I want." Fawks laughed.

The song that had been rather lively abruptly stopped and changed into a slower one. Winter looked over at the DJ stand and saw John had taken over for a second, he waved over at Winter with a smirk and a wink and Winter couldn't help but laugh.

"The husband DJ-ing so that his wife can slow dance with her girlfriend." She rolled her eyes as Fawks pulled her close.

"Ain't love grand." Fawks smiled. "And your my Mistress now."

Winter rolled her eyes.

"That sounds a lot more mature than we are." Winter smiled.

"Who wants to be mature, that means we'd have to settle down, married or not, no way is that happening."

"Congratulations." Winter said.

"You're doing a lot better than I will at yours." Fawks said, spinning Winter around. "I'm just going to spend all of your wedding glaring jealously at Jack."

Winter laughed.

"If I ever get mine." She said quietly.

"Hey." Fawks said. "I told you, you will, I know it, I feel it in my bones."

"That's probably the champagne."

"Maybe, but I'm highly intuitive. And I'm telling you. He. Will. Come. Back." Fawks said certainly. Pressing her forehead against Winter's. Winter's eyes darted around the room, people who weren't really aware of the relationship between Fawks and Winter were staring in open curiosity.

"People are staring."

"Let them. The ones that matter don't care." Fawks said, waltzing Winter so she could see the team, laughing and smiling, not even caring.

"Anyway, you owe me one." Fawks said quietly.

"Why?"

"My best man."

"What about him."

"Oh, come on, Ianto, you, best man, Maid of honour."

Winter's eyes widened and she blushed slightly.

"Oh, it's not like it's a completely new experience." Fawks smirked.

"Shut up you."

"You know, you've actually slept with all but two of my team," Fawks laughed.

"I was drunk and don't remember two of them, and John I wasn't in the best place. You, Jack and Ianto don't count, and you've tried to sleep with all of them."

"Yeah, but that's expected of me." Fawks smiled. "And I really didn't succeed."

Winter leaned up and kissed her, she felt Fawks smile into the kiss.

"You do know your all sorts of awesome,"

"I know."

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Being here, being you, making my life perfect." Fawks grinned, having danced them over to Ianto and John. Fawks smiled and took John's hand and Winter's and put them together.

"Now go dance with each other. And John. Nothing too inappropriate please."

* * *

><p><strong>Ziggymia123: OK, so I did trick you a little bit into thinking something bad was happening, but come on, this is Fawks' big day, I'm not totally mean, i'll let her have this day :) Forgive me for tricking you? They'll be a link on my profile but it's not exactly like Fawks' dress, I did look everywhere for the one I wanted but they just didn't have what I saw so the link will be a close example, but the pattern is different<strong>

**Total-animal-lover : Winter did promise and she went through with her promise as well :) Cliff-hangers are evil but oh so fun :)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Look at you and your busy life ;) Going out partying, think of your liver :) Glad you enjoyed it.**

**There will be a on my profile for her dress but it's not the exact same, on mine the pattern is different :)**

**Review?**


	58. Chapter 58

**:)**

**Ziggymia123: I'm glad you liked it, she should have at least one day seeing as i'm mean to her most of the time ;)**

**total-animal-lover : I know, I know, the cake was going to be a bomb but Fawks threatened to steal my laptop if I ruined it ;) And yes, I feel she did deserve a happy moment in her life :)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I know you didn't review because you were out but I don't care, I loved your little Winter/Doctor thing, so I put it on Scenes You Never Saw, I love it, thank you :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58<strong>

Fawks yawned as she walked into the library. John wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up and span her around as he carried her into the lift she grumbled.

"Stop, I'll throw up on you." She giggled, twisting to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him as the lift hurtled down into the hub.

"I told you you shouldn't have had that last piece of cake."

"There's a reason people don't use gorgeously to die for white chocolate cake for their weddings." Fawks smiled.

"Why's that?"

"The bride eats too much of it and then drinks far too much champagne. Ugh, I feel awful."

John laughed and kissed her cheek.

"At least your headache will not be as bad as Winter's, didn't she have about two bottles to herself."

"Justified though," Fawks smiled walking into the hub. To see Winter on Ianto's desk with a cup of coffee at her side.

Fawks squeezed John's hand before making her way over.

"Hey," She said gently, Winter looked up.

"Hey," She groaned.

"How you feeling?"

"Not too bad, Ianto has been providing his magic."

Fawks smirked and opened her mouth to say something before Ianto cut her off.

"She means coffee," He said.

Fawks laughed.

"Ready to go home," Fawks told Winter.

* * *

><p>"Sure you don't want the puppy," Fawks laughed as she held the wriggling puppy away from trying to bite The Doctor's bow tie.<p>

"No," The Doctor said, "I have enough trouble looking after these three,"

"Really?" John laughed, "I was under the assumption they looked after you,"

Fawks turned and placed the puppy back down and he raced off and started chasing his two siblings as Freddie nuzzled Winter before flying back over to Fawks.

They all said their goodbyes and as Winter was hugging Ianto she felt something wrap around her waist, she looked down to see a burgundy tail twist its way around her and pull her back into Fawks.

"I'm not saying goodbye," Fawks smiled, "I'm saying 'See you later', because I have no doubts in my mind that I will. And when you see your Jack again, give him a smack from me, and then maybe a thank you for the mask," She gave Winter a quick kiss and a tight hug.

"No gift this time?" Winter smirked.

"It's like you don't even know me," Fawks tutted, handing Winter a key on a string.

"Our house," She winked.

"Have fun on the honeymoon," Winter smiled.

"Oh, we will," John grinned, wrapping his arms around Fawks' waist as they walked out of the TARDIS.

They waved until they couldn't even hear the noises anymore and then they turned back and headed back to work. Fawks waited with a deep sigh and John took her hand and smiled softly at her, she looked at the spot where the TARDIS had been.

"Until the next time, Win," She smiled. Squeezing John's hand and walking back.

* * *

><p>"Hey Peeves, Petri, Paddy," Fawks smiled as the three African Wild Dog Puppies leapt up at her the second she walked through the hub from her two weeks away. They'd gotten a lot bigger.<p>

"Hey, you can take off your trouble maker now, he's a bad example on the others!" Jack yelled down at them.

"'Hi Fawks, did you have a nice honeymoon?' 'Yes I did thank you Jack'," Fawks mocked as she rolled her eyes up at him.

"Well he is," Jacky said. Picking up the smaller of the puppies, Petri and kissing the end of his nose.

"He's just the cool one," Fawks said, picking up her favourite of the three, Peeves, he was the biggest and naughtiest, and kept trying to bite people, which Fawks found more amusing than Jack did.

Peeves made to grab for Fawks' hat but she pulled back with a laugh and put him down, the moment she did something small and quick tackled into her.

"Freddie!" Fawks smiled, hugging her little companion tight, "I missed you too,"

"Where's John?"

"Getting some food, he was ill on the plane, kept throwing up, no idea why, so he was starving when we landed. Anything interesting happening here?"

"Not particularly, a couple artefacts, a weevil here and there." Jess said.

"Oh and a scheduled UNIT visit for Monday." Jack said for to casually.

"I'm going to be ill on Monday," Fawks said.

"No, you're not," Jack sighed.

"Remember last UNIT visit." Fawks growled.

Jess blushed and looked down at her work. "I've changed," She said quietly. Fawks felt guilty for a moment and went over to her.

"I know you have, Jessica, and I've forgiven you, you were following orders, it's not you I don't trust."

"UNIT are the big players Fawks, we've got to be around to show off so they can give us airspace for that satellite you want to put up."

"Can't we just put it up there anyway."

"They'll shoot it down," Ianto said simply.

"Can't we tell them it's Torchwood," Gwen reasoned.

"They don't like us," John said coming back in, he looked a little pale but he was holding a big McDonald's bag so he couldn't have felt that bad.

"Exactly!" Fawks sighed. "And they don't like aliens, I'm both! I'm not coming in."

"We need someone to explain the satellite."

"Ianto can do it."

"You built it."

"I don't do UNIT," Fawks said. "No Way, I won't."

* * *

><p>"I hate you for this." Fawks growled at Ianto as they sat together in the kitchen laying out four food bowls, three were identical with Peeves, Petri and Patrick, stamped on the individual ones and then another that was a different colour that read Spike.<p>

"This place is like a zoo," Fawks laughed as the animals scrambled to their bowls and hurried to scoff down the food.

"You love me too much to hate me," Ianto said, tending to his precious coffee machine.

"True," Fawks sighed. "It's hard to hate anyone here, you're all far too attractive to stay mad at."

"Yep." Ianto said, handing her a mug.

"Ianto I don't want to be here."

"Rachel, relax, we aren't going to let them do anything to you, at all. And you never know, it might just be Martha."

"I though Martha went rogue and started doing freelance stuff."

"I think she does them favours now and then."

"They'll be here in a minute, are you ready?"

Fawks grabbed a can of whipped cream and squirted a big helping into her mug and then whistled to Freddie who finished off his grilled cheese in one big bite and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	59. Chapter 59

**There won't be one tomorrow (my last exam, party etc.) so you get this now :) **

**Ziggymia123 : Not at all :) and yup, I think we're up to 5 with Myfanwy :D Hope you enjoy :) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Man that sucks :/ Hope you feel better :) WOO for writing and I really need to get me a summer job... *blank stare then resolves into fits of giggles* you should try quoting Matt Smith more often :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59<strong>

To say Fawks was nervous was an understatement, horrible broken memories of the consequences of the last UNIT visit kept flashing back through her head and the tallied scars that littered parts of her were tingling uncomfortably.

She hid up in her alcove above the rest of them and kept peeking out nervously, whoever was coming from UNIT wasn't here yet but would be shortly, Jack was trying to make everyone look busy.

"Fawks can't you just put the animals somewhere for now?"

"Like where?" Fawks said, looking down as the three puppies darted around the Captain's feet trying to avoid Spike who chased after them happily.

"I don't know, somewhere out of the way,"

"They live here, why should they hide?"

"Fawks," Jack sighed up at her exasperated. "And will you take your mask off, you're sending the wrong message."

"After the last time, not a chance in hell," Fawks growled.

"It's not going to be like that," John called up to her, her glare softened as she smiled down at him, she could tell he was nervous as well.

"I'm not taking any chances, I don't trust UNIT, acceptable face of alien defence or not, part of that organisation is evil and they hide it from their own."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Came a foreign voice a well-built man in uniform walked in, he looked important and had a little red cap on his head.

"Colonel Kamen." He greeted Jack as he held his hand out, Jess had walked in with him and was looking rather green, she looked up at Fawks office and caught the demon's eye. Fawks gave her a questioning look and Jess shook her head. Colonel Kamen was bad news.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said grandly taking the Colonel's hand.

"Yes. I know who you are." The Colonel said.

Jack looked a little taken back at his tone and Fawks saw him bristle slightly but then with a shared look with Ianto who was across from him Jack regained his composure and smiled again.

"Meet my team." He said. Gesturing across the hub, the team swivelled in their chairs to take in the stranger.

"I assume you already know Jessica Harrow, she keeps order for us on top and makes sure we don't drown in reports. Ianto Harkness-Jones, my husband, keeps us all in check and still looks good in a suit," Jack smiled as Ianto rolled his eyes at him and handed him a mug. "Doctor Jacky Hughes, makes sure we're all in peak condition. Alexandra Johnson, adds some sophistication to our otherwise motley crew," Alexandra laughed and shook her head as she nodded at the Colonel, "Gwen Cooper, the heart and soul and Captain John Hart and his wife, Fawks. Two of our best field agents."

"Fawks?" The colonel questioned, Fawks jumped from her alcove and flew to the floor by John's side.

"The one and only."

The colonel took in her appearance from her fully stocked weapons belt to the wings on her back.

"I thought you were dead." He told her.

"You thought wrong then," Fawks said, her eyes scanning over him, untrusting.

"Clearly." He said. He gave Fawks one last glance before turning to Jack. "I would like to see the rest of your base if that's ok."

"See, that wasn't that bad was it?" John soothed her, kissing her hair.

"It's not over yet. Jess, you ok?"

"Fawks he's my old boss."

"Did he know about the last time? The Hollow, Drake, the whole thing?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"So what exactly do you need this satellite for?" Colonel Kamen said.<p>

"It helps give us a wider view of how the rift isn't just affecting the Cardiff area but across the world, as you know, Cardiff isn't the only space time rift on earth, the existence of the San Andreas Fault along with a rift in New Zealand are known facts." Jack explained.

Fawks leaned over to Gwen and murmured, "Why can't we be in New Zealand, they've got just as many sheep but the weather is better."

Gwen snorted at Fawks' comment,

"Ianto wouldn't make us as much coffee, it would be to warm."

Fawks thought about this for a second before agreeing that that would be the only down side.

"I heard that you lost two hostiles a couple of months ago, does this have anything to do with that?"

"Hostiles?"

"The er, how did you put it? 'Freaky, soul stealing duo', the ones from from the cafe," Alexandra explained.

"Oh," Fawks winced, the old sense of panic rising in her just at the mention of the strange man with ice eyes and the poor terrified girl with him.

"It could help with that," Jack nodded, "It could trace rift energy across the globe and send the information back here."

"Have you got a prototype I could see?"

"We've got a fully functioning ready to go satellite you could see." Fawks told him.

* * *

><p>"You're not human?" Kamen said as Fawks showed him the satellite.<p>

"Well noticed," Fawks said sarcastically receiving a sharp look from Jack.

"I've read your file,"

"That's only half the story," Fawks told him bored.

"I know about your son."

The atmosphere in the hub tensed up all of a sudden, Kam had become a taboo at Torchwood, anything that referred to him usually led to Fawks disappearing somewhere for an hour or two and then coming back and not talking properly the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"No you're not. You don't know me, you didn't know him, you don't feel sorry at all seeing as you don't care whatsoever about me. Don't say you're sorry for something you know nothing about." Fawks said in a dangerous voice.

"I know someone like you, but he won't talk to us, maybe if he sees you, maybe he'll talk to you."

Fawks frowned, she thought anyone else like her was insane or dead.

"What do you mean like me?"

"He's got the tail and everything, he's handsome with brown hair he just won't talk."

Kam had a tail. Fawks looked over at John and it was clear he was thinking the same thing, what if Kam had come through but UNIT had got him instead of Torchwood, of course they wouldn't know the relation if he had aged through the rift, but it was a big possibilty.

"You'll have to come to our facility," Kamen said. Fawks frowned slightly.

"Can they come?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Fawks," John tried to calm down his wife as she flitted around the apartment happily, throwing clothes in her bag.<p>

"It really could be him John," Fawks laughed happily, "I mean he could have come through somewhere else and have been transferred through the UNIT systems and we would never even know!" She danced around the bedroom pulling something from her wardrobe and span around happily to put it in her bag.

"I mean, he's like me, he's handsome, he's got brown hair." Fawks said, blowing a bang from in front of her eyes proving that she too had brown hair. "And guessing what he might have been through of course he's not going to speak to anyone or at least not anyone in uniform but it's me, and you! He'll speak to us,"

"Rachel, I know you're excited but I don't want you to be disappointed if this isn't him."

"John, everyone else like me is bat-shit-evil crazy or dead. I've got a good feeling about this,"

"Rachel, I just don't want you to get your hope's up if this isn't him."

"Why aren't you excited about this?" Fawks snapped, turning to him, "We could be a family again, me, you and our baby boy." Fawks smiled.

"I just don't want to see you upset."

"I'm a big girl, but I'm telling you, I've got a good feeling about this."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	60. Chapter 60

**Here's another but i'm out again the next two days (I'm going Alton Towers :D ) **

**Ziggymia123 : Well, a little better than Ignis' UNIT inspection at least :P I miss Kam too, and well, don't feel too guilty because even though you were the mastermind behind Kakra and Atsu, who took Kam away, in a way you saved Kam, Trivia for you here, originally Kam was going to be stillborn and then Fawks' was going to spiral out of control from there, but he was abducted so technically, even though the same thing happened, you saved him :P**

**Total-animal-lover : I like the way you think my friend but I'm not giving anything away ;) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : *clears throat* Right then... well. :) Oh just you wait and see what's coming there's so much more on the way :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60<strong>

Fawks was smiling as the sights of London rushed by quickly, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been here and been excited, something in her head was buzzing, maybe, hopefully this was going to be it, she had John, and now, maybe she was going to get her baby boy back, her little baby.

The hanger was ridiculously big, army men and women darting to and from, big planes and important tasks seemed to be done all over the place.

Kamen led them through the hanger, and Fawks hurried at his side, the rest of the team behind them.

They were led into the inside of the grand building, Fawks was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, they were led down tons of corridors, further down into the darker parts of the hanger.

They reached what resembled lines of cells and walked down the hall, John looked up as Kamen stopped in front of one and John didn't even have to question who was inside as Fawks looked into the cell in front of him.

John saw as Fawks looked into the cell with hopeful eyes and her shoulders dropped.

John sighed sadly, walking to Fawks' side. He pulled her closer to him as he felt her sigh. John looked up through the glass of the cell, no, it wasn't Kam.

The man in the cell was chained up against the wall, his brown hair was several shades darker than Fawks'. He was dark skinned with two dark golden almost brown wings that seemed to melt into his skin, he was shirtless with only some scruffy shorts. His tail swung idly the same shade as his wings. Kamen turned to Fawks eagerly.

"So, do you know him?"

"No." Fawks said bitterly. "I don't. Can you excuse me," Fawks sighed turning away from them. John went to follow her.

"I got it," Jack told him quietly. He followed Fawks into where she'd fled into one of the toilets.

"Hey," Jack said quietly. Fawks turned to him.

"He told me not to get my hopes up, but, I really thought... I don't know- I just wanted to be a real family."

Jack wrapped her in a big hug, "I know," He sighed, "look on the bright side, there is someone like you out there, you thought they were all dead."

"Yeah, but he's probably evil or insane," Fawks sighed.

"You're insane," Jack smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm loveable through my insanity." Fawks laughed gently, wiping away the tears on her cheeks.

"Come on," Jack said softly, "Let's go get our demon."

* * *

><p>"He won't speak to us." Kamen said, "He just stands there, looking down. We don't even know if he speaks English."<p>

"Hey, you with the wings!" Fawks yelled into the cage. The man looked up at them and blinked in shock as his eyes fell on Fawks.

Fawks pushed on the door before turning to Kamen.

"Can we go in?"

"Of course not, it's strictly authorised personnel only." Kamen said. Fawks nodded once before letting electricity sizzle through her and override the locking mechanism.

"Hey!" Kamen said as Fawks walked in, the team smirking slightly at the Colonel. "Hello there," Fawks smiled at the demon. "I'm Fawks," He looked at her and then back out the cell at the team and Kamen.

"Don't worry, we're not like them," Fawks smiled. She looked up at the chains that were wrapped around his arms.

"Your arms must be a little sore, here, let me help you out."

"You won't be able to undo those," Kamen scoffed, "Those are locked with the most complex mechanisms that can be found on the planet."

Fawks rolled her eyes as she pulled a clip from her belt.

"Do you really expect to be able to unlock that with just a clip."

Fawks shared a look with the Torchwood team to which John turned to Kamen and simply said.

"I thought you'd read her file."

"But that's a clip,"

The lock around the chains snapped open and Fawks turned and smiled smugly over at Kamen.

"You were saying?" She smiled, before turning back to the new demon. "Give me something here, mi amigo, we're friends, not foes."

"Duncan." He said.

"Huh?"

"I'm Duncan,"

"Nice to meet you Duncan." Fawks smiled, "Come on, we'll get you some food, and the good looking one in the suit," Fawks nodded back at Ianto, "He makes the best coffee." Fawks turned to leave but Duncan hesitated a moment.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you doing?"

"He's Torchwood now," Jack answered as Fawks led Duncan out of the cell.

"What! You can't do that!"

"You wanted him to talk yet you chained him to a wall, you really don't think ahead with these things," Fawks growled.

"We'll be putting the satellite up within the next couple of days," Jack said, patting Kamen's shoulder before turning his back on them, the rest of the team smiled at the shocked Colonel and followed Jack's example.

* * *

><p>"I promise, it's safe here," Fawks smiled, sliding over a sandwich and mug to Duncan. The two were sat in the boardroom.<p>

"You... you're like me?"

"Yeah," Fawks nodded encouragingly, Duncan had a voice like warm caramel, it flowed effortlessly.

"You hear voices in your head too?" He whispered.

"It doesn't shut up,"

_Thanks for that._

He smiled slightly.

"Mine neither."

There was a pause as Duncan bit into his sandwich, then smiled back at Fawks.

"I thought there was only me like this."

"There aren't many of us, and the ones I've met are kind of insane and evil and go on crazy killing sprees so trust me, you don't really want to meet them." Fawks smiled at him as he carried on eating his sandwich.

"Where are you from?" Fawks asked gently.

"Tarron,"

"When?"

"Shortly after the government began falling apart."

"So after the Kephra came and tried to wipe you out."

"Yep," Duncan nodded. "I went missing it was horrible when I woke up I- I... I could hear voices in my head and I had all this."

"I understand," Fawks said gently. "I went through the same thing,"

"I woke up here, where am I?"

"You went back in time, this is earth,"

"The original one?"

"Yeah, and this," Fawks gestured the hub all around them. "This is Torchwood."

* * *

><p>"How's he doing?" John asked as the pair got home later that night.<p>

"He's a little shaken up and sort of only getting to grips of the whole situation, but we've set him up for a warm bed and a place to stay, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I'm sorry it wasn't him," John said quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's not your fault." Fawks sighed, leaning into his touch. "I should have known, I'm never going to find him," John hugged her tighter.

"Maybe he'll find us." John suggested. Unbeknownst to them, the moment Captain John Hart had said those words, millions upon billions of miles away, thousands of light years in the future and even across the void. One boy, with sparkling grey eyes, mixed brown hair and a tail woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Who can guess who it is at the end ;)<strong>

**Review? Pretty please :) **


	61. Chapter 61

**I know it seems like ages but I've been busy and my laptop has broken so I lost some stuff : ( however, I do have this so here you are my dears!**

**Ziggymia123: Sorry it took so long :P But I'm sure you'll like this one :D **

**Total-animal-lover: I'll tell you this, Duncan is going to be a key role in what is to come :D And yes, she's not done to badly for herself :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61<strong>

The Warden wasn't the happiest of men, he always had one of those faces that made people think that he just wasn't a nice man and in reality he wasn't. He knew his wife was cheating on him with his best friend, he hated his brother for being more successful than him and he hated his job with a passion. But it paid the bills and kept a roof over his and his adulterant wife's head. He sighed as he looked up at the gates of the building where he worked.

Little Darlings Orphanage.

Misleading name for the orphanage as it was neither little or darling. It was the orphanage that held all the orphans that no one else wanted. The Warden sighed and headed inside.

"Hey! Kam your Mother's on the front page again."

Kam yawned as he made his way over to the dining hall. The sixteen year old stretched as he looked over at a dark kid who waved a paper over at him. Kam took it from him and blew a bang of light brown hair from his face. The paper read.

FAWKS SIGHTED AT MUSEUM OPENING.  
>Is the vagabond criminal really as dead as the government leads us to believe?<p>

"I knew it." Kam whispered before laughing elatedly. "I knew she wasn't dead." He took the paper and headed off.

"Hey I'm not done with that!" The kid complained, Kam merely smirked over his shoulder.

"Tough, mine now."

"Where are you going?" The warden snapped as Kam breezed past him. The teenager was one of the more well known trouble makers, who claimed with complete adamancy that Fawks was his mother.

"Work." Kam said simply, typing in a code into one of the teleport pads.

"You're going to end up in that prison one day Kam. You hear me!" The Warden warned.

"God I hope so," Kam smiled before zapping out.

* * *

><p>He danced down the aisles of the storm cage facility.<p>

"River!" He called as he stopped outside the cell.

"Good morning Kam." River smiled up at him.

"Look. I knew it, didn't I tell you, I knew she wouldn't be dead." Kam laughed as he held up the paper. "But you knew this already, didn't you."

"Spoilers."

"Yeah, yeah," Kam rolled his eyes. "I had another dream, she's still sad."

"And she can't sense you."

"I don't know, she has a lot more to worry about than focusing on what may be a psychic link, she saves the world and has issues, I've had nearly 16 years to tune in and I'm still only getting the hang of it now and can only see through her dreams."

"Maybe she see's you when you dream?" River suggested.

"Maybe. I've got to go work in the kitchens, I'll speak to you later ok?"

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep going back?" Kam's roommate Sam asked him that night.<p>

"Because maybe one day I'll get there and her Doctor is going to be there and he can take me out of this hell hole and back to my mother,"

"How do you know he'd help."

"Because River would make him and Winter would help."

"Winter?"

"My mum's girlfriend."

"Your mum's a slut." Sam said jokingly. Kam threw a book at him.

"Nah, she just falls in love too easily,"

"How do you know all this?"

"From what River tells me and from what I can pick up in my mum's dreams, the dreams I see are split into dreaming about my dad, Winter or me. So I can pick up a lot, plus, I'm very intelligent,"

"And you can get into the record books like it's the easiest thing in the world." Sam laughed. "What if you don't see the Doctor?"

"As soon as I'm 18 I'm going looking for him. I can't get back without him, there's a void to cross."

"How would you find him?"

"The Doctor likes trouble, that's something I'm excellent at. I'll see you in the morning Sam."

"Kam?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like having someone out there who cares for you no matter what?"

"It's nice, even though she doesn't know where I am I'm pretty sure she knows I'm alive,"

"How?"

"She believes in me. I can feel it."

* * *

><p>"Come on, you lazy mare get up."<p>

"No!" Fawks protested as she rolled onto her back and smiled up at John. "I'm tired. I don't want to get up…"

"Tough." John laughed, leaning down and picking her up off the bed. Fawks made various noises of complaint as John carried her through the flat laughing.

"You have to carry me everywhere now," Fawks said, letting her head fall back as she smirked at John.

"Everywhere?"

Fawks nodded.

"Why are you carrying her?" Jack laughed as John walked in.

"She wouldn't get up."

"I'm in a lazy mood today," Fawks smiled, as John dropped her.

"When are you not in a lazy mood?" Jess asked.

"When exciting things happen, which recently not so much, it's been a while since the end of the world hasn't it?" Fawks smirked.

"Stop it," Ianto warned. "the last few times the world's ended you died."

"Yeah but at least it was exciting,"

"You're asking for trouble Fawks," Gwen sighed.

"Nah, not me, I'm going to go see Duncan, and maybe get some ice cream," Fawks said as she waved and headed out.

"Get some dog food for our menagerie," Ianto called after her and only getting a hand wave in response.

* * *

><p>"Duncan? You here?" Fawks called as she opened the little flat of Torchwood accommodation.<p>

"Hey, I'm in here, with the magic box."

"You sit in front of the TV too much your eyes will go square," Fawks smiled as she turned into the lounge and Duncan smiled up at her.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just came to see how you're settling in."

"I'm ok, I'm not so fond of all the rain you get here,"

Fawks laughed softly. "You get used to it, and if you need us you've got our number."

Duncan looked upset.

"You're not staying?"

"I've got to go, you know, an array of animals to look after, aliens to catch crime to fight, same old same old."

"I'll see you soon though, right?"

"Course, see you Duncan."

"Bye."

Fawks was smiling as she walked through the sea of stones. Flowers in one hand and shopping bags in the other. She stopped at the grave in front of her and frowned slightly.

"Who's leaving you flowers eh?" Fawks mused, picking up the dead daisies and replacing them with her own. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you've got a secret admirer." Fawks smiled, scanning the graveyard. She looked back down at the flowers. "I've got a bad feeling about this Win," Fawks mumbled, patting the stone. "I know you can't hear me but you better damn call me if there's trouble." Fawks frowned down at the flowers. Making sure to remember Jack and Ianto or even John if he had been down here. "See you, Winter," Fawks said, grabbing her bags and making her way out, not being able to shake the whole way out that someone or something was watching her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	62. Chapter 62

**Here you are once again, I got my laptop fixed and thanks to Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, I'm pretty much back on track so hopefully some regular updates :D I like this one, hope you do too :D**

**Ziggymia123: I thought you might have liked that... and no, I'm not telling you what happened to Atsu, and I'm not telling you about Win. You're going to have to wait and see ;) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I'm glad I could cheer you up, I liked the dead daisies and I'm glad you did, we have a bad feeling about it but btw (WOO I'm excited) And yup, Kam is well, you'll see here ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62<strong>

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Trying to build a sonic screwdriver." Fawks said, with her goggles down and tweasers in hand as she tweaked various wires.

"And you think that will work."

Fawks yelped as it zapped her fingertips.

"Nope, I'm thinking I'm going to wind up with more of a sonic stick than screwdriver."

"Sonic stick doesn't really have the same ring to it," Jess smirked.

"You could call it a sonic baton." Alexandra suggested.

"Nice one, kid, a sonic baton."

Alexandra rolled her eyes at the kid comment but let it go.

"Why do you want one?" Ianto asked,

"Think how useful it would be, I'm getting old and robbing stuff seems to have gathered a more pressurised purpose than it had before. If I have something that already unlocks doors for me, then bing bang boom, very little work, job done."

"I thought you liked robbing stuff,"

"I do, but only for fun, stressful any other time."

"How's your satellite."

"Still running through the diagnostics, waiting for it to set itself up and then we should be online. And then we can find our freaky soul stealing duo and call it a case closed." Fawks said as she sat back and threw her sonic baton up in the air before catching it again. She heard a bleep from up in her office, grabbed her mug and stood from John's desk.

"If you ask me, this is better than a sonic screwdriver." She smiled, spinning it around in her hand.

"Why's that then?" Jack asked, Fawks smirked and smacked Jack on the head with the stick.

"I can do that." She laughed as Jack lunged for her uselessly as she flew up into the alcove. She was laughing as she sat down at her desk, the satellite software almost completely uploaded.

* * *

><p>Kam was sat on his bed, there was really nothing much to do at Little Darlings. It was more like a prison than an orphanage. And the Warden's wondered why the kids here caused so much trouble.<p>

"Kam, what are we doing today?" Sam asked.

"Going to the lake." Kam said easily, down the lane from the orphanage was a huge beautiful lake, it's just that they weren't really allowed out, they were quite rowdy and mischievous and so the orphanage wasn't really all up for letting them out that much.

"How?" Sam asked. "We're not allowed out until next month."

"And?" Kam grinned.

"What's the plan?"

"No plan."

"No plan?"

"Well..."

"So there is a plan, you're just not going to tell me what it is, are you?"

"Something along those lines." Kam smirked. "But we've got to go get the gang together." Kam smiled.

The gang consisted of Kam and his friends. Sam, who was Kam's best friend, tall, more brawn than brain with tussled blonde hair. Then there was Ana, who Sam would swear was only kept around to keep Kam amused. And then the brains behind the whole operation being Saffy, who without her the lot of them would most definitely fall apart.

"Saff, what options have we got to get out because I am bored of this hole already."

"They upped security since last time we went out, Kam." Saffy said sounding bored.

"How much?"

"New cameras with thermal imaging and heat sensors, and seeing as you run at about 300 degrees." Saffy said, examining her nails.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm so hot," Kam smirked as all three of his friends snorted. "No, it's your weird genetics to blame." Ana sighed.

"I'm not weird, I'm just highly gifted." Kam defended, picking up an apple and throwing it in the air.

"So how are we going to get out," Ana asked.

"The same way we always do, I'll distract the guards, Saffy will sort out the cameras, Ana can pack for the day and Sam can leave the spare key under the mat."

"You make it sound so simple." Ana sighed.

"It is, you lot have got the easy job, I've just got to stay out of the guards reach."

"You couldn't do that if you're life depended on it," Sam laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, fatty!" Kam laughed as he waved over at the guard by the door.<p>

"What are you doing out of the dorms, there's no one allowed out today." The guard said, standing up.

"Yeah, but it's boring in there!" Kam laughed, breezing past him.

"Hey you're not allowed out."

"Then come and get me tonight big fellah!" Kam laughed, jumping out of the guards reach as he lunged for Kam. "Come on big guy, you can do better than this. Come on, come on, come on. This way, addah boy." Kam laughed, leading the guard away and smirking to himself as he saw Saffy, Sam and Ana walking out.

* * *

><p>Kam sighed as he jumped over the back wall of the orphanage, various yells behind him.<p>

"It was such a good plan," Kam sighed. As he raced down the lane towards the lake, as he got there he saw his friends already sat by the side of the water, he carried on racing down past them and simply leapt into the water splashing all of them.

"For god's sake Kam!" Ana protested, shaking water from her hair. "That water is filthy."

"It's where we get our water from." Kam laughed, spinning in the water and splashing it up at his friends.

"Why you in such a good mood?" Saffy asked him as he swam to the shore and climbed out.

"River said next time she goes out she's going to take me to the Doctor,"

"Didn't she say that last time?" Ana pointed out. Kam looked a little put out as he pulled his top off over his head and hung it on a tree.

"Please for the sake of our eyes do not take anything else off." Ana stated.

"Oh honey, you know you'd want me too. But don't worry about it, I'll let you keep your thoughts off my glorious body for today." He said with a smirk. "You can think about it when you're on your own tonight," He winked.

"Oh get over yourself." Ana rolled her eyes.

"Anastacia." Kam drawled, sitting down on the grass beside her.

"Who wouldn't want to get over me?" He said suggestively and gestured his shirtless self.

Saffy rolled her eyes.

"If you met yourself the world would implode." Saffy said.

"But it would be well worth it." He grinned.

* * *

><p>"Woo!" Fawks grinned jumping down from her office. "I am amazing."<p>

John span on his chair to look round at his beloved.

"Why?" He smiled. As Fawks sat in his lap and span the chair around, giving him a sound kiss on the lips.

"Look." She grinned showing him what looked like a portable screen.

"What is it?"

"My satellite, all over the world, rift energy registers spikes and sends them up over into the big universe, it finds out where they are and then zaps it to this little screen and boom. Tells us where it is and we get our bad guys."

John rolled his eyes at her.

"I am awesome."

"You also have an insanely fat head." Jess smirked.

"I'm this hot, I have a gorgeous husband, and my machine is working. I have perfect reason to be big headed and hey, I pull off a fat ego."

"It is part of her charm," Ianto noted. Fawks smirked as she nodded at Ianto taking a mug from him.

"You're in a good mood," John smiled, he loved seeing Fawks happy. When she laughed her eyes would sparkle and her whole face would light up and she would practically glow. "What's with you?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Fawks laughed happily, pushing John's desk and causing them both to spin around. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they span. "What's with you?"

"Nothing, I've just got this crazy girl on my lap."

"She sounds awesome." Fawks smiled.

"You can't meet her I'm afraid."

"Why not?" Fawks laughed.

"The world would blow up." Jack called over.

"And it's completely against my own rules to let my lovers meet my wife." John smirked.

"I've met Jack."

"He doesn't count."

Jack looked affronted. "Why don't I count?"

Fawks ignored him and "Tshed," John.

"You've met mine, more than met." Fawks stuck her tongue out at him.

"Winter doesn't count either."

"Why not?"

"Because every time agent in the entire existence of ever is in love or lust with her." John laughed. Fawks thought about this for a moment.

"You're right, I should probably get a less desirable girlfriend." Fawks laughed.

"Nah, you'd get bored." John laughed.

"I still don't get why I don't count." Jack complained.

"Speaking of Winter, have any of you left flowers at her grave recently?" Fawks called to the rest of them, ignoring Jack again.

Both the put-out time agent and Ianto looked over at Fawks.

"No, we've not gone there since you found it. Why?"

"Someone had left some flowers there, they'd been there a while from the looks of them, I didn't put them there."

"Maybe she had someone who knew her here."

"Not as Winter." Fawks shrugged.

"Weird." John said.

"Maybe it's nothing," Jacky said. Fawks smiled over at her.

"Yeah,"

_**It's never nothing.**_ She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	63. Chapter 63

**And another one for you! **

**Ziggymia123: I've got a feeling you won't be that fond of the end of this :P And I know, I love writing Kam and his friends, they're so awesome :) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Did the film freak you out? It freaked me out for ages :P I'm glad you liked it and that's exactly what I was going for I didn't want it to be so serious that it was just drama so Kam and his friends are perfect comic relief :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63<strong>

The first thing that registered was a sense of panic and horrible loss, as if someone had grabbed her heart and pulled it out of her chest, leaving Fawks panting and gasping through the unbelievable pain. The next thing she saw was a flash of images that she couldn't see properly or even begin to understand, orange leather, a silver ball a flash of something yellow and sparkly, John's coat, a symbol of something she didn't recognise and a scream that sounded a lot like Winter, but she couldn't be sure, and then she was falling past everything, into the crushing nothingness of the void.

She sat up with a scream into the warm arms of John.

"Shh, it's ok, calm, breathe. You're ok, it was just a dream."

Fawks panted as she buried her head in his chest, letting herself be surrounded in his smell.

"It wasn't just a dream." Fawks panted, standing up and moving away from him, her head was pounding and throbbing and she felt sick to her stomach. "It was one of those dreams."

"What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, it wasn't like they normally are, normally there's a focal point and chaos around it, like the Ragoras or Kam, they were the focus, but this time there wasn't one, there was just-" She staggered over to the toilet and threw up. John rushed to her side as she sat on the floor and he sat next to her and rubbed circles in her back. Murmuring soft nothings to her. She groaned as sat up to brush her teeth.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" John asked. Fawks shook her head through her toothbrush.

"No centipede hormones and crazy ovary magic today." She said, letting her head rest against the cool mirror.

"There must have been one permanent part of it, there always is." John soothed, pulling her into his embrace as she shivered.

"Scared." She muttered into his chest, taking comfort from his warmth. "It was just fear, and panic, and loss." Fawks said.

"Shh," John soothed, kissing her hair and holding her tight. "I'm here, I'll always be here, you are not alone in this."

"You're all sorts of awesome." Fawks mumbled to him.

"I'm guessing you don't want to go back to sleep." Fawks looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, it's..." She paused to look at the time, "quarter to four, you should just go back to sleep, I'll just... erm, do something else."

"You think I'm just going to let you freak out on your own while I sleep? No way."

"But you'll be all tired and cranky when the sun comes up, I can't do that to you."

"It's not up to you, I'll put the kettle on eh?"

"I love you." Fawks smiled.

"Damn right." John smirked over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Fawks could deal with the lack of sleep a lot better than John, he had fallen asleep on the couch and Fawks smiled and gave him a soft kiss.<p>

"Honey," Fawks purred. John grumbled for a second, before settling deeper in the couch.

"Go back to bed."

"Ugh..." He groaned.

"I'll cover for you at work, go to sleep, don't worry about it."

"Mmm..."

"Don't worry about it, I'll call you later."

* * *

><p>"Where's John?"<p>

"He's not feeling his best, he's stayed home." Fawks explained as she walked in.

"Are you ok?" Ianto asked her as she took her mug from him.

"Yeah, why?"

"You just look, tired, is all,"

"Bad dream," Fawks shrugged, waving her hand in disregard.

"Want to talk about it?" Ianto suggested.

"Thanks Toes, but I'm fine, I'll be ok."

"You sure, you look pretty shaken up."

"Man I must look really awful." Fawks joked lightly.

"You do." Ianto said bluntly.

"Oh, thanks Toes, the thing I love about being your best friend; you tell no lies do you?"

"I'm a regular honest Abe."

"You know, Mr. Jones, sometimes it's nice to have a little less honesty at times. Just every now and then, maybe a little lie every now and then." Fawks smiled rolling her eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like, that weevil cut is very flattering, Rachel." Fawks teased.

"Or those alien guts are slimming." Jack joined in.

"Exactly!" Fawks laughed, "A little less honesty is nice sometimes."

* * *

><p>"Do you have to be so honest?" Saffy said in disgust.<p>

"It's not my fault she was a dirty bitch." Sam smirked.

"Yeah, well, we do not want to hear about it." Ana said as the four of them sat in the Rec Room.

"For once I'm going to agree with the girls on this one Sammy," Kam laughed. "You're such a sick bastard."

"Oh, don't be so jealous you're not getting any," Sam joked, hitting Kam lightly.

"I don't want any," Kam laughed. "Especially not any from where you're getting it, I swear you just make this stuff up to try and impress us."

"Why would I make any of this up, how could I?"

"Because you're a loser?" Ana suggested.

"Shut the hell up Anastacia, we all know here you're ten times worse than I am." Sam argued.

"Alright here folks, let's back it up, no fighting." Saffy said, drawing in her note pad.

"What are you drawing now Saff?"

"I don't know, just doodles. I had another psychic dream last night."

"For the last time Saffy, you're not psychic." Ana sighed.

"Fine, I had a weird dream last night." Saffy corrected herself. "You were in it Kam."

"Yeah?"

"Yup, you were a baby, and there was some blonde dude,"

"What happened?" Kam asked, his eyes had gone hard.

"I don't know, I woke up before I found out," Saffy said, turning her attention back to her drawing.

* * *

><p>"That dreams really got to you, hasn't it?" Ianto asked as Fawks bent over the open bonnet of the SUV.<p>

"What? No, no, I'm fine." Fawks said.

"You've been off, all day, what happened? Was it one of those dreams?" Ianto asked. Fawks sighed as she looked up at him.

"Yeah,"

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, it wasn't like the others, it was broken, like I was only seeing parts of it," Fawks shook her head. "But when I woke up, it felt like..." She trailed off not wanting to admit it to herself or anyone else.

"Like...?" Ianto prompted. Fawks looked up from the engine of the car and met Ianto's worried eyes.

"It felt like I was dying."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	64. Chapter 64

**Thanks to Bad2Wolf2Mcgee and a night of simply writing I am ahead of schedule so you should be getting lovely regular updates :D**

**Ziggymia123: Thank you :) I like how Kam mirrors Torchwood aswell, I like how his drama is like a very much downplayed version of Torchwood's :) I'm glad you like it, I really really do, it means a lot :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : We keep doing this and staying up but honestly I don't care it's quite amusing :D It proper freaked me out I don't know, just something to do with the puppets was unnerving :P You'll have to tell Nemo she has to hold on to find out :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64<strong>

"What!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Shh! Relax! I'm not, I'm right here."

"Rachel!"

"Will you calm down?" Fawks assured him.

"You're going to die!"

"I'm not going to die, relax, and besides when I do die I always come back!" She joked feebly.

"Rachel."

"Oh relax, not all my dreams come true and it might not have been that, it just felt like that." Fawks told him.

"I don't want you to die." Ianto said.

"And I'm not going to," Fawks told him.

"Your dreams always come true."

"Yes. But never in the way I expect them to." Fawks told him.

"So you won't die?"

"No, but someone else might, so keep your chin up, and your eyes open." Fawks said, closing the bonnet of the car. "I'm going out,"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Ianto, I don't need a watchdog, trust me, I'm going to be fine, besides, I'm going to go see Duncan and he's still a little wary around other people."

"Are you sure?"

Fawks rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine, it's nearly Christmas, no one dies at Christmas. Breathe Toes, you'll go prematurely grey."

Ianto nodded and gave her a quick hug.

"I am going to be fine." Fawks told him. Ianto didn't look like he believed her but nodded as she left.

* * *

><p>"Duncan? You about?"<p>

"Yeah, in here." Duncan smiled.

"What is your aversion to clothes." Fawks said, every time she'd seen him he'd seemed to be shirtless with simply some drawstring pants on.

"Clothes are uncomfortable and jostle my wings."

"Then cut holes in them." Fawks grinned.

"Well then that would be a waste of perfectly good clothes, it's safer to not wear them."

Fawks rolled her eyes.

"See if I go around topless I get arrested, and yet it's acceptable for you."

"You should go around topless more often."

Fawks laughed. "I'm sure John would agree with you."

"Your husband right?"

"Right?"

"How did you end up with him?"

"Long story, very complicated and weird and lots of drama and angst,"

"Sounds like fun." Duncan said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't change it for the world." Fawks said certainly.

"He's a time agent."

"Ex. And even when he was a time agent he was a little rogue." Fawks defended. "Besides, you don't even know him." Fawks said.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Duncan apologised.

"I should go," Fawks said.

"No, I'm sorry, please don't leave, stay here for a little bit? Come and watch TV with me."

Fawks looked back at him.

"Fine, only for a little while though I should get back to work and see how John is."

* * *

><p>Kam danced down the halls of the storm cage facility and stopped outside River Song's cell.<p>

"Hey River, can I come in?"

"Sure thing Kam." River smiled, lounging out on the small bed as the teenager walked in and locked the door behind him.

"So Saffy had a dream of me and Atsu last night."

River looked up.

"And?"

"She woke up before she found out what happened to us."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What? About the fact that I was stolen from my family by a crazy bounty hunter and when we went back through the rift he went even more crazy than he was and tried to kill me by throwing a six month old baby through the time vortex across the rift leaving me in a totally different universe with no hope of getting home and having no hope and landing me in the hell hole that is Little Darlings."

"I already know all that, I meant about the four months you spent in Atsu's care that you still won't talk about. I know you remember Kam, you remember everything."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and anyway it's not like you're exactly open." Kam retaliated. "I don't even know who you are."

"I'm Doctor River Song."

"Whatever," Kam rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell you who I am."

"Why not?"

"Because, if I told you, I'd have to kill you," River said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Ooh," Fawks said as she looked at her screen.<p>

"What?" Ianto asked.

"ooh, look at this, this is new." Fawks smirked. Nodding to the CCTV on her screen.

"What..? Oh my god!" Jack said coming over. "Is that...?"

"Jessica and Jacky." Fawks snorted, "Getting down and dirty with a weevil watching, that's just wrong."

Jack laughed as he rolled his eyes and leaned over Fawks shoulder and set the record button on.

"Should be a laugh at New year." He said and as he was about to turn round the alarms went off for the rift.

Jack laughed as he ran up to his office to grab his coat and called through the tannoy.

"Jessica can you please remove your mouth from our doctor's, put on your clothes and get up here, rift alert we could use your help."

Fawks was still laughing as the two red faced women made their way into the main hub and Jacky quickly escaped down to the medical bay as Jess glared at Fawks.

"I swear if you say a word I'm going to shoot you in the face."

Fawks smirked and mimed zipping her lips closed but with her fingers still on her lips blew Jessica a kiss with a wink before dodging away from her slap.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	65. Chapter 65

**I am insanely tired but it was well worth it, chatting late into the night and writing and then waking up early... urgh. Anyway, looky here what you've got :D**

**Ziggymia123: I really am quite evil but i'm not telling you anything :P As for Atsu, yep, he got crazier and the four months? Well, * smiles secretively ***

**total-animal-lover : Thank you :) Yeah, Kam isn't doing that badly for himself and everyone else was relieved to see him, I like writing Kam, he's fun and I love the way they almost mirror Fawks' actions but in a much more lighthearted way :D As for the grave thing, don't worry, your meant to be confused, its a little clue to an event that's happening in Bad2Wolf2Mcgee's story and also one that's going to have an effect here too, but your meant to be confused :D And I know, I know, the world really should give her a break and I'm very mean to her :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I haven't played monopoly in years :D I used to be awesome at it :D I love our late night chats and now I had a nap I'm fine :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65<strong>

Fawks was about to say something before Jess simply said,

"Shut up."

"I wasn't even going to say anything." Fawks laughed while Gwen, Jess, Jack and Ianto said in sync

"Yes you were."

"Ok, but maybe just a little, I keep waiting for Jack to say something."

"I'm thinking of something witty."

"You are getting old Jack," Gwen snorted, "You don't usually have to think."

"One thing I love about Torchwood, no matter the possibly life threatening danger we freely drive into we're more interested in my husband's age or a co worker's sex life."

"Oh, Toes, you're just jealous that after you got hitched we don't talk about _your_ sex life any more."

"You talked about our sex life?" Jack asked.

"For an alien fighting organisation there isn't really anything else interesting to talk about." Jess noted.

As they neared the destination of the rift Fawks started to pick up on something, something that was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and send shoots of adrenaline through her spine.

"Jack." Fawks said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"There's something wrong."

Ianto turned in his seat to look at her with worried eyes.

"Rachel?"

"Not that kind of wrong." She assured him, she knew this feeling she knew what it lead too, and then she heard it like an echo of a whisper in the back of her mind.

_I must go on standing, _

_I'm not my own, it's not my choice_

_Be afraid of the lame, they'll inherit your legs_

_Be afraid of the old, they'll inherit your soul_

_Be afraid of the cold, they'll inherit your blood._

"They're here." Fawks said, "Stop the car."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"Just stop the car." Fawks said, Jack pulled up by the pavement, and Fawks headed out and let her eyes scan the crowd of people just going about her business and she saw him, ice cold black eyes that froze her in her place. He met her gaze with an evil smirk, and even with Fawks' heightened hearing it should have been impossible to hear him but Fawks heard it as though he were next to her.

"He's not with them. Check the flat."

Fawks' blood ran cold, John.

She pulled out her phone.

"Pick up, John, pick up."

"Hey John here-"

"John! Get out the flat!"

"I can't get to the phone now, or I just can't be bothered picking up..."

"Fuck!" Fawks growled, turning back to the SUV, the team had piled out after her and looked back in confusion as she raced to the car.

"John!" She yelled as explanation before jumping into the driver's seat and racing off without them.

She pulled up outside her apartment and simply opened her wings and launched up to her room, she slid open the window and raced in.

"John!"

"What?" He called back walking out and meeting her.

"Thank god."

"What is it?"

"I thought, the soul people, were coming to get you?"

"No one else has been here, baby, calm down."

* * *

><p>Jack, Jess, Gwen and Ianto walked in the hub some time later to find John and Fawks already there.<p>

"What the hell was that!" Jack asked.

"I saw the big scary dude from our missing soul duo and thought he was going after John so I panicked, sorry."

"Rachel, there wasn't anyone there, you just raced off."

"What? Yes there was, he was stood right there and I heard him."

"Fawks, we looked, he wasn't there." Gwen told her.

"What?" Fawks frowned in confusion. "I saw him."

She turned to her computer and pulled up the CCTV of where they were.

"I'll prove it." She said defiantly. Finding where they were and then zooming into where she'd seen the ice cold stranger. There was no one there.

"What?" Fawks blinked.

"See," Jack said, "We looked all around Fawks, there was no one there."

Fawks watched as the screen showed her arrival and her fix onto a point that was empty.

"Maybe he was masking his appearance from the cameras." Jacky suggested.

"Maybe you're tired." John said.

"I didn't imagine it." Fawks growled. "He was there." Fawks pointed to the spot on the screen. "I'm not crazy."

"Yes you are," John joked, giving her a light squeeze. "But that's what I'm saying, you're tired, that dream's got to you, go home, have a sleep and it'll all be fine."

"I didn't imagine it."

"Alright, but that doesn't stop you being tired. Go home, go to bed." John said, kissing her head.

"Be careful."

"I'm always careful."

Fawks gave him a small smile as she walked out giving a wave to everyone else.

She hadn't imagined it, of that she was sure, he had been there, she had heard him, as if he'd been next to her. As if he'd been inside her head.

* * *

><p>She got home and simply slumped down on the couch, Freddie jumped up into her arms.<p>

"I'm not mad, am I Fredrick?"

The dragon looked up at her sympathetically before nodding.

"Thanks, Freds, you do know how to flatter a girl."

Fawks settled back into her seat and only shut her eyes for a second.

Her dreams were a jumble of fear and panic and ice cold eyes that seemed to cut into her very soul and freeze her from her inside out.

She woke with a jolt of terror and Freddie purring in the back of his throat trying to soothe her.

"Come on Freddie, something bad is happening. We need to get to Torchwood."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	66. Chapter 66

**I'm playing monopoly over msn, I am really that cool. Just felt you needed to know :D**

**Ziggymia123: * evil grin* you're not meant to know everything, relax :D And yeah, don't worry, Kam is still fine at Little Darlings we just have to deal with some Fawks stuff first :)**

**total-animal-lover : Fawks is sort of crazy :) I'm glad you think its creepy that what I was going for poor Fawks is properly freaking out :)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Its ok to be excited for terrible stuff, they're usually quite exciting, this one is :D Btw, HOW AWESOME IS MONOPOLY ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66<strong>

"Where is everyone?"

"They found Soul guy and went after him." Jacky explained to Fawks as she stepped into the virtually empty hub.

"Did they say where?"

"Sorry," Jacky shook her head. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little, I don't know... have you ever got that feeling that something is going to go drastically wrong,"

"Yes."

"What's yours?"

"Jessica Harrow. You?"

"I think myself or someone I care about is going to die."

"Oh, want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather talk about yours, I thought you had a boyfriend."

"I do," Jacky said looking guilty.

"Do you want to go from the beginning so I can keep up?"

"It wasn't even anything to start with it was just a drunken kiss and then it sort of led into a drunken something else and now it's just sort of the something else without the drunk."

"I saw." Fawks laughed pointing back to one of the computer monitors, the doctor blushed a bright crimson.

"It's just... nice, and she knows everything, she understands. Mark doesn't know."

"You could just have both?" Fawks suggested letting her fingers trace over the silver screwdriver on her dog tags that connected to Winter's bracelet.

"It's a lot more fun having both." Fawks grinned. "I can call someone up and get them to vouch for me."

"I don't want both."

"Then who do you want."

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Jack, Ianto, John, Gwen and Jess slouched back in.<p>

"Did you find him?" Fawks said,

"Nope, we get right near to him and he disappeared all of a sudden without a trace."

"Maybe you're just imagining things." Fawks said sarcastically. John pulled her up from her chair and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok, I'm sorry," John purred. "You were right, I was wrong. Forgive me?"

"No," Fawks pouted.

"What if I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Melted chocolate and toffee sauce." John whispered.

"That's not fair," Fawks smiled, kissing him softly.

"Why not?"

"You're picking on my weaknesses."

"Well you've not got that many, I'm taking what I can get."

"Well you've not got any,"

"I've got you."

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>"What do you want for Christmas?" Fawks asked John as she stretched out above him, he wrapped his arms around her waist.<p>

"You, on a silver platter, covered in icing sugar." John said seriously.

Fawks laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Sounds sticky," She said.

"Mmm.." John moaned with a smirk. "I thought you liked sticky," He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Behave," Fawks grinned, John flipped them over so Fawks' back was now against the bed.

"Never," He said simply, "What do you want?"

"Maybe for all my weaknesses to be not quite so obvious." Fawks suggested.

"They're not obvious you're just predictable."

"Like how?"

"Like, you'll always do the opposite of what you're supposed to, like fall in love with a time agent."

Fawks grinned and settled back into the pillows as John lay beside her, letting his fingers trace over her skin.

"You'd put the fate of the world after the fate of your friends, because realistically speaking your too loyal and stubborn to do anything otherwise." Fawks laughed at that as John pulled her closer and settled into the pillows next to her.

"And my favourite one, that will never fail to make me laugh because you're meant to be a super villian to rival the likes of Lex Luthor and Moriarty."

Fawks looked up at him in confusion.

"You'll always do what the hot girl with the pretty eyes asks."

"That is not true," Fawks snorted, slapping his chest lightly.

"Yes it is," John laughed with her. "You do anything for her, she's got you wrapped around her little finger and you both know it. Sort of like how you've got me," John smiled, kissing the bridge of Fawks' nose.

"The you and me thing yeah, I completely agree." Fawks said with a smile, leaning on his chest and breathing in the wonderful smell of bonfires.

"But no way with Win,"

"Name one time where you haven't done what she's asked, sure you put up fights about it but she always wins in the end. Am I right?"

Fawks struggled to think of a fight she'd actually won. She couldn't so she simply mumbled.

"I'm not whipped."

John snorted, "Hey I don't care, she can get you to roll over and do back flips, I just get the benefits from it."

"Shut up," Fawks smiled. "Can we call in sick tomorrow?"

"What for?" John asked.

"We need to go get the tree and decorations." Fawks grinned before yawning and settling to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	67. Chapter 67

**A thank you to 1945 for adding me to your favourites :D I like this one :) **

**Ziggymia123 : Meh, I don't mind that you're lazy, I've done nothing all day, I feel like i'm wasting my life but its totally awesome :D * smiles evilly * I'm still not telling you anything about what's to come, i'm just going to let you stew in your worry because i'm that nice ;) **

**total-animal-lover : True, I don't think Torchwood have the issue of a flying fog shark this year :) But you'll have to find out, and the gift exchange may be a little chaotic but that's just Torchwood :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 67<strong>

Fawks was laughing as she dodged Jack's fistful of glitter.

"Piss off, Harkness!" Fawks laughed. Hiding around the huge tree that sat in the middle of the hub.

Fawks dodged around the tree and threw a bauble over at the captain as the rest of the team simply watched in amusement as the small scale war continued.

"Who's going to end up cleaning this up." Ianto sighed as he handed around hot chocolate, a festive treat as it was only days away until Christmas.

"Oh relax, mother." Fawks laughed over at him.

"Santa will do it," John smirked.

"I'm sure." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok, you win!" Fawks laughed as she ran out from behind the tree, tied up in tinsel.

She tumbled into John's arms.

"Ooh, early present? Can I unwrap it now?" John asked.

"Please don't," Alexandra laughed, "None of us particularly want to see that."

"Oh, but it's ok when those two do it." Fawks laughed, turning to point at Jess and Jacky. Both women rolled their eyes at her. Fawks unravelled herself from the tinsel and looked proudly up at the tree.

"Isn't it pretty." She grinned, as the tree stood with its flashing twinkling lights and shining ornaments. "I don't see why we don't have a tree every year?"

"Because some of them are evil." Jack explained.

"Well, not this one, this was especially picked out for distinct lack of evil vibe." Fawks said proudly as there were various chuckles around the hub.

"We better get going girls," Gwen suggested as she looked at the time, the women gave some general agreement and began getting up and packing up their stuff and heading for the doors, the Torchwood men looked around very confused.

"Fawks it was your job to tell them this time." Gwen sighed.

"No way, it's always the newbie's job." Fawks argued nodding over to Alexandra.

"I've been working here longer than you."

"No you've not, I've been working here way longer it's just that some of the time I've been dead."

"What is going on?" Jack asked.

"We're going shopping." Gwen said.

"And we're taking the SUV." Jess said nonchalantly.

"We promise not to leave Jacky and Jess in it alone so it doesn't stink of sex when we get back." Fawks snorted as she left.

"But...wait!" Jack called uselessly as they all left and he had to get used to the fact that he'd just lost over half his team.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so here's the plan," Fawks said as they stopped off at Yoo Moo, a frozen yoghurt house.<p>

"We split up, go get our stuff, meet up and go get more stuff."

"I like it," Gwen nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, eat your bowl of sugar and lets go." Jess laughed as Fawks ate a big spoonful of frozen yoghurt.

"It's fat free." Fawks defended weakly.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" Alexandra said as she looked up at the pound shop.

"Relax, one minor stop and then we can bring out the big guns." Fawks smiled. "We just need mistletoe and a chalkboard." Jacky smiled, Jess and Gwen had separated and gone by themselves.

"Why?"

"Oh, it's your first Christmas at Torchwood isn't it?" Fawks realised. Alexandra nodded as Fawks grabbed bags and bags of mistletoe.

"We've got this tradition at Torchwood, it's like a dare every year and we've got to the point where we keep score and win a prize now." Jacky said.

"It's basically a game," Fawks laughed as the shop keeper looked down in shock at the purchase, loots of mistletoe and chalkboard and a box of chalk. "Between the 23rd December and New years, how many times can you kiss Ianto Jones." Fawks smirked.

"Seriously?"

"Guess who made it up?" Jacky laughed.

"The Captain."

"Of course, even though he got disqualified because he's got a totally unfair advantage." Fawks smiled as they exited the shop.

"Not that that really stops him." Jacky commented.

"See so all you've got to do is get him under the mistletoe with you," Fawks said, holding up the bag of mistletoe.

"You get double points if it's seen by someone," Jacky explained.

"And triple if you get caught by Jack." Fawks chuckled, "Though it's harder now because he knows what to expect."

"The only problem we've discovered with the mistletoe is that all three of our Captains take complete advantage of it." Jacky said sternly. Alexandra laughed as Fawks tried her hardest not to look smug.

"See whilst you lot are all running around trying to snog Toes, us three have our own competition between ourselves, of how many kisses we get from any who aren't our significant other throughout the period. But Jack rigs that." Fawks grumbled the last part.

Fawks turned to Alexandra.

"You're 18, right?" she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes,"

"Good," Fawks grinned, nodding behind her at Ann Summers.

"Why?" Jacky groaned.

"Because John has a tendency to rip them, and you need to get some for Jess."

Jacky blushed as Fawks chuckled to herself.

"Get everything?" Gwen asked, as the five met up again.

"Yeah, all my Christmas shopping is done now, all I've got to do is wrap it and send some of it to the TARDIS," Fawks laughed.

"It might not even be Christmas for them," Alexandra reasoned.

"I'll send them a card so they know,"

* * *

><p>"Alright," Fawks called over to Gwen. "There is mistletoe in every single door way of this god damn place. The board is set up with the scores and Ianto will be here in T minus 15 seconds."<p>

Gwen laughed as Fawks looked at her manipulator and leant against the door frame with the mistletoe above her and Ianto came into view with his coffee tray, he took one look at Fawks who gave him a little wave as he simply sighed and rolled his eyes. He handed Fawks' mug to Alexandra and muttered

"Can you hand this to Rachel please?"

Alexandra was still giggling at Fawks' put out face as she handed her the mug.

"Did you really think that would work?" Alexandra said as she handed the demon her mug.

"Who said I was after Toes?" Fawks smirked before leaning down and pressing kissing Alexandra soundly on the lips, Fawks pulled back looking proud of herself.

"I'm in the lead." She sang as she skipped away.

The rest of the day continued in various stages of good natured laughter, it was such a light environment, even after they had been called out to a dodgy murder, the only thing that had come out of it was back at the hub when Gwen had asked Ianto to come help her in the archives and when she returned she smugly marked a point next to her name. It added to the fun when disposable cameras began appearing in handy near places to the patches of mistletoe dotted around the hub. Some of the best pictures so far being of John managing to kiss Alexandra and then just after John receiving a rather firm slap.

The thing that could be noted on a lot of the cameras was that Jack seemed to be in a lot of them.

"Stop hanging around them like a creepy pervert." Fawks said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she pulled out of Jack's grip.

"I thought he was a creepy pervert?" John called over, looking up past his computer.

"Well, yeah, but he doesn't have to look like one."

"You're the one that's been trying to snog my husband all day." Jack laughed as Fawks turned away from him.

"Hold that point." She said, darting over to a doorway that Ianto had to come through to get in. Jack laughed as Fawks jumped in front of the welshman.

"It's like a toll."

"A wonderful toll." Fawks laughed.

"I'll have chapped lips by New years,"

From nowhere Fawks produced a chapstick. Ianto reached for it but Fawks pulled it back.

"Ah ah!" She warned and smirked as she flicked her eyes up at the plant.

"You're like an evil blackmailing mistletoe whore." Ianto sighed.

"Thank you." Fawks grinned, stealing a kiss and dancing back to Jack.

"You were saying?"

"You've been doing that all day,"

"We've all been doing that all day," Fawks laughed.

"One of us is going to get mono or something." Jess said, appearing from what looked like the garage looking a little flustered.

"Why don't we ask our doctor?" John smirked as Jess' cheeks turned a little darker.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, the moment she said it Jacky walked behind flattening down her own hair that looked as though hands had been running through it. The hub sniggered at the pair as Jacky blushed deeply and snuck into the medical bay.

"You know, I put the mistletoe up for sneaking a few kisses here and there, we don't want the whole show going on," Jack laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>**eview? x**


	68. Chapter 68

**And another one here, a huge thanks to 1945 for your mass load of reviews and your adds to this and me :) **

**Ziggymia123 : I like the funny fluffy ones too :) They're always fun to write :D**

**total-animal-lover : Well, all the Torchwood team all all quite attractive ( I think it's a job requirement) so who wouldn't want to kiss them :) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I won't lie, I want to play that game pretty much everyday :D **

**1945 : Right... well, erm, Hi :D First of all thank you thank you thank you thank you so so much for all your reviews, I was waiting for you to catch up before I posted this so you weren't so behind, I'm amazed you got through it all so fast :D I'm sure Fawks would be thrilled to be your big sister :D And I wouldn't worry about Porter the cat of Myfanwy, they're still around but they're not mentioned as much as Myfanwy stays happy in her cave and Porter is a house cat so I wouldn't worry, he still stays happy at Fawks' flat. I wanna give a big thank you to you for all your reviews, it means a lot that you've reviewed all of them. So a big big thank you, reviews make my life :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68<strong>

"Christmas eve, what do we get," Fawks laughed, hiding behind a skip as bullets fired out at her.

"A crazy tramp who thinks he's the anti-christ." John snorted, leaning over the top of the skip and firing his own gun at him.

"Why does he think this again?" Jess asked.

"I think he looked into the heart of the rift and went insane." Jack yelled from across the alley.

"How do we know he's not just your regular crazy bum." Fawks asked, wincing as bullets thudded dully into the metal of the skip.

"He keeps screaming about the space time continuum." Ianto explained.

"So, get The Doctor drunk and he starts going on about that too."

"Are you calling the Doctor a crazy bum."

"He lives in a box." Fawks said. "I'm getting bored of this waiting around. I'm going in."

"Fawks!" John growled as she stepped out from behind the skip.

"You!" He growled.

"What?" Fawks blinked.

"I know you." He snarled.

"Right." Fawks said. "I don't know you,"

"You are _her_." He said the word her in a voice of disgust.

"That's not really the recognition I usually get," Fawks smirked. "Usually it's a wow, or just bullets."

The man raised his gun and pointed it at her.

"That's more like it." Fawks nodded. She looked over at her team mates who were still looking over at them. "Isn't this usually part of the plan where we drop the big net."

"We're still working on that," Jack said.

"So, I'm stood in front of someone with a gun with no actual plan."

"We told you not too," Ianto said. Fawks sighed and turned back to the bedraggled man, his eyes were wide and crazed and the hand holding the gun was shaking.

"So, listen, I don't really have a plan for coming out here, I didn't exactly plan ahead. Want to have a chat with me."

"I'm going to kill you." He said bluntly.

"Right," Fawks said with raised eyebrows. "Can I ask why? I don't even know you."

"But I know you." He snarled, "You are her, the one that will tear out the sky."

"I'm not planning on tearing anything." Fawks said.

"You will destroy the world if I don't stop you. It's my job, I was sent."

"By who."

"They said they'd take mine if I didn't stop you,"

"I have to stop you. Or they'll take it, take mine, I can't have it taken it's the only thing I have left."

"Who are they, what are they going to take."

"I'm sorry," He told her looking properly sincere about his apology. "I really am."

"What's your name?"

"Glen."

"Alright, Glen, you don't have to do this, me and my friends we can protect you from whoever it is."

"You can't they're everywhere, they can pluck it out of me."

He raised his gun so it was pointed squarely between her eyes.

"Who."

"I don't know they're names. I've told you too much,"

"Please, dying person's wish."

"A little girl with hair black as night, curled and flowing like the sea and a man." Glen shuddered. "An evil man."

Fawks paused and she said at the same time as Glen did

"A man with ice for eyes,"

"I'm sorry," Glen said. His finger on the trigger.

"Why do they want me dead Glen."

"Because you can stop him." Glen said as he shot at her.

* * *

><p>"Christmas eve, most people go out for drinks, have sex in Christmas lingerie, not us, we arrest a crazy person and I get shot." Fawks complained as Jacky stood behind her pulling out the shrapnel of the bullet, it had shattered when it had hit her shoulder blade so it wasn't healing on its own until the foreign material had been removed.<p>

"Even better I found out that our missing creepy soul duo are out to kill me." Fawks sighed.

"Why are people always trying to kill me. Am I that annoying?"

"Yes," Jess said simply. Fawks sighed as she lay forward on the table as Jacky continued picking about in her shoulder, "I hate it when people put hits out on me. I usually have to go through some epic hero battle and I end up dying. I can't be arsed doing that at Christmas. And I won't lie, I'm getting sick of the hero thing, I'm supposed to be bad."

"You lost your touch when you fell in love," John smiled.

"It took your attention away from being in love with yourself."

"I still love myself."

"Yeah, but just not as much as you used to." Ianto laughed, "You're too busy loving other people."

"Ick," Fawks sighed. "I've gone soft, I feel so humiliated." Fawks smirked slightly.

"Don't worry about it," Jack said, "You still annoy the hell out of us."

"Well, at least I'm doing part of my job."

"What does your job actually entail?" Jacky said. "I end up usually just cleaning you up."

"Is that what you do with Jess?" Fawks smirked.

Jacky poked Fawks shoulder making her yelp.

"Ow! Are you even allowed to do that," Fawks growled, turning to face the doctor.

"I'm a Torchwood Doctor. We're not the most conventional doctor's around."

"That's for sure." Fawks grumbled. And then the rift alarms went off. "Again?" Fawks grumbled.

"We got this one," John laughed. "We'll let you two have your little domestic."

After Jacky had done Fawks' shoulder the demon simply slouched on the table.

"What are you doing?" Jacky laughed.

"I'm going to go to sleep for a bit, wake me up at anything exciting."

* * *

><p>Fawks was woken up by soft singing.<p>

"I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
>There is just one thing I need," She smiled softly as she recognised the voice and felt a blanket placed over her.<br>"I don't care about the presents,  
>Underneath the Christmas tree," Fawks blinked up at her best friend and sat up, he hadn't noticed her yet as Ianto placed away some things his back to her.<br>"I just want you for my own,  
>More than you could ever know," Fawks had to stifle her laughter as Ianto swayed a bit on the spot as he sang.<br>"Make my wish come true..."  
>"Baby, all I want for Christmas is You." Fawks finished, Ianto span around in shock and looked into Fawks' eyes.<p>

"I thought you were asleep,"

"Mariah Cary woke me up." Fawks snorted. "So were you singing about me or about Jack."

"Neither, I was singing about John." Ianto smirked.

"Shut up." Fawks laughed. "You wouldn't want him to hear that, he'd never leave you alone. How was your hunt?"

"We got Janet a friend called Boris."

"Lovely, even Janet gets a friend at Christmas."

"No one wants to be alone at Christmas, do you need any help sending off the presents to the TARDIS,"

"Yes actually. Can you help me wrap them?"

* * *

><p>"What's in this one?" Ianto asked as he reached for a bag.<p>

"Oi, you!" Fawks laughed snatching the bag of him, "You're not allowed to see these ones."

"Why not?"

"Because." Fawks said.

"They're mine aren't they?"

"Yes. So go in the lounge and I'll grab what you need to help me with."

"You got Winter lingerie?"

"Yes, because she looks amazing in it and quite frankly should wear it more."

"You know she'll only wear this for you and Ja-"

"Lalalalalalala!" Fawks sang loudly.

"Oh, come on you must know it happens." Ianto laughed.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of it but that doesn't mean I want to think about it," Fawks grumbled.

"You know, he's going to see these before you even get use of them." Ianto snorted.

"Would you stop, besides, I got her more than that."

"I'm not going to be terrified by anything here am I?" Ianto asked in a suggestive tone.

"Oh shut up, nothing like that," Fawks rolled her at eyes at him. "Just wrap."

The two sat in companionable silence as they set up wrapping presents and writing cards.

"Have you had anything more of your dreams?" Ianto asked.

"Nope, I've been fine and apart from that horrible ice man who apparently is out to kill me."

"You'll be fine, as if we'll let anything hurt you."

"As if I need your protection." Fawks laughed.

"Come on, let's get these wrapped and then I'll take you out for dinner."

"Are you taking me out on a date Mr. Jones?" Fawks laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	69. Chapter 69

**I've got some bad news for you my lovely little readers. This is going to be the last update for a while :( You see I'm going away tomow and when I get back my fabulous Beta is going away so you'll have to wait about 4 weeks for another, I deeply apologise but don't worry, I WILL be back with more updates and excitement with a healthy helping of Fawks.**

**Ziggymia123 : He's not gone, you'll like this one :D Your questions will be answered but you'll have to wait and see :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69<strong>

"Duncan! Merry Christmas!" Fawks laughed happily as she danced into his flat, with a small wrapped present in her hands.

"Duncan, you here-oh my god!" She quickly turned her back as Duncan came out of the shower.

"Jesus man, put some clothes on!" Fawks rolled her eyes as he laughed softly.

"Relax would you."

"You can't just walk around with no clothes on, here." She threw the present behind her and as he pulled on a dressing gown he caught the gift.

"What is it?"

"You gotta open it first."

"I got you something too it's on the counter."

Fawks stepped through into the small kitchen area and picked up the neatly wrapped box.

She smiled as she opened it, inside was a small silver charm bracelet. One of the charms on it was a tiny set of wings, Fawks smiled as she clipped it on.

"Aw, Duncan it's lovely, thank you." She turned to see Duncan pulling on one of the shirts she'd bought him.

"See, clothes aren't that bad are they?"

"I guess not,"

"I'll see you round Duncan,"

"You're not staying?"

"Can't lots to do," Fawks smiled. "See you soon."

* * *

><p>"John, come on, we're going to be late for Toes'." Fawks laughed as John pinned her against the wall, and crushed his lips to hers. She laughed happily as he pulled back.<p>

"You're in a good mood,"

"I like Christmas, you always have nice underwear." Fawks smiled at that.

"I always have nice underwear anyway."

"Yeah, but at Christmas you don't really wear much else."

"Come on, we have to get to Ianto's."

John sighed and gave her one last kiss and they turned and left but not before Porter bounded through the cat flap.

"I'll bring you back some Turkey," She promised the cat as Freddie leapt onto her shoulder, he obviously had no plan of being left behind.

Ianto and Jack's house was decorated inside and out, and as they walked in it smelt like glorious roast and warmth.

"Rachel!" Ianto grinned as he came out of the kitchen in an apron and a knitted jumper.

"You like more like a wife than I ever do Toes." Fawks laughed.

"That's because you can't cook and fail as a housewife."

Fawks shrugged one shoulder. "True."

"These fell through the rift for you by the way." Jack said as he handed Fawks a TARDIS blue sack of gifts.

"I didn't think they'd be this quick." Fawks said, throwing the sack under Ianto's tree with the rest of the gifts there.

"They live in a time machine." Jess said as she walked into the house.

"True." Fawks agreed.

* * *

><p>"Kam, would you wake up! Come on, Kam, it's christmas." Sam's voice called Kam out of his slumber.<p>

"Come on, Chris Kringle's come."

"I thought Kringle got put in detention for bagging the warden?" Kam grumbled rolling away from his best friend.

"God, don't be such a scrooge Kameron."

"The name is Kam, Sampson. My name has always been short. Like something you have." Kam smirked.

Sam hit him through the covers as he rolled over and grinned up at his friend.

"Get up, come on, Saffy and Ana are waiting for us, they've got presents so get yours out from top of the wardrobe and get a move on."

"You been searching around for presents you little child. You're meant to be the oldest."

"Age and maturity ain't the same thing." Sam laughed.

* * *

><p>"Nah, I have the mental age of a 17 year old." Fawks laughed as she balanced a wine glass on her nose. "I just don't have to use fake ID to get anywhere."<p>

"Even when you were 17 you didn't use fake ID, you just snogged the bouncers." John laughed.

"So did you." Fawks argued, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She turned to Jack.

"When can we open the presents?"

"When Gwen and Rhys get here."

"When are they getting here?"

* * *

><p>"In a few hours, have some more champagne."<p>

"Oh, come on Kam, what's your issue with Christmas."

"I don't have an issue with Christmas, I'd just rather not spend it in this hell hole."

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss," Ana laughed, handing him a wrapped box. Kam sighed but smiled anyway as he took the box from her.

Kam was smiling despite himself as he walked through the rows of cell's before he reached River.

"Merry Christmas, River." Kam greeted her as he opened the door to her cell and sat down, ignoring the alarms that rang around the base.

"Merry Christmas Kam." River smiled at her young friend.

"Your Doctor not here?"

"No, I'm sorry Kam, he's usually busy at Christmas. I got you something though."

River pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper and handed it to the teenager.

"Thanks River." Kam smiled. Tearing open the paper and pulling out a glorious leather cloak.

"River it's awesome," Kam smiled, pulling it over his shoulders and pulling the hood over his head.

"You look like an avenging hero," River laughed.

"I didn't get you anything."

"It's alright." River smiled. "Let's just say you'll help me out in the future."

"Do you know my future River?" Kam asked. River just looked up at him.

"Spoilers."

* * *

><p>Fawks practically dived under the tree along with Owen and Rachel.<p>

"What I don't get is that she's the least organised person I know except when it comes to Christmas." Gwen laughed as Fawks was pushing presents into little piles from under the tree. Once she'd done that she moved out form under the tree and sat in front of her little pile.

"You are such a child." Jack laughed.

"So," Fawks shrugged. Ianto rolled his eyes as Rachel and Owen took up positions almost identical to the demon's.

"Go ahead."

It was as they were sat eating dinner, it happened all at once in the blink of an eye. A flash of pain and a scream, her own scream of agony and loss and pain that seemed to wrench her heart from her chest and a deep laugh and a flash of eyes that froze all her innards into ice. And then it was over and left her panting.

"Fawks?"

"Are you ok?"

"I- uh..." She was struggling to get her breath. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

Fawks grabbed her head in her hands, it felt like she'd been caught in an explosion.

"Rachel?" Was Ianto's worried voice. And then the PDA in Fawks' pocket went off loudly, John pulled it from her back pocket as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Rift activity, a lot of it. Fawks you ok to come."

"Yeah," Fawks groaned, the feeling beginning to subside. "Let's go get our monster."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	70. Chapter 70

**Sorry, forgot last time, I'm playing dares with 1945 so random things may appear, such as I YELLED AT AN OLD LADY**

**1945 : Sorry, I forgot but it's there now^^ Rachel is Gwen's daughter :) **

**Ziggymia123 : I assume the review was you :) I'm away today, gutted that I'm missing Harry Potter :) This will be the last one for a while so it's extra long :) I love Kam, he's epic, and I know, but he doesn't have the wings so his cloak works better :D And yup, you guessed, I'm not telling you squat but this chapter will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70<strong>

Fawks was edgy the whole way there, she didn't know why but this whole thing just felt wrong. Horribly wrong.

"John." She mumbled.

"What is it?"

"I don't like this, it feels...wrong."

"Wrong how?"

"Like, something colossally bad is going to happen."

"It'll be fine." He promised and she really wanted to believe him but the demon inside her head was on edge, and that rarely happened and was unnerving her too.

They'll pulled up outside a seemingly normal house, there was nothing unusual about it, to a regular human being it would have been fine. To Fawks, it was the opposite. Jack was about to step out of the SUV when Fawks stopped him.

"What's wrong." He asked, her eyes and surpassed human and had settled into the eerie demonic blue.

"This house."

"What about it?" Ianto asked, worry in his voice.

"It doesn't smell of anything. At all. Not even bricks or dust or air."

Jack looked from the obviously distressed demon to the house.

"And there aren't any animals around. None. Not even insects," Fawks said, tilting her head to the side. "No birds flying above, no bugs on the ground. This house is wrong."

"Come on." Jack said, drawing his gun and stepping out the car, the team close behind him. Jack listened and Fawks was right, there wasn't any noise, it was completely silent. As Fawks stepped out the car the streetlight above their heads blinked off, plunging them into darkness.

"Is it just me or does this feel like one of those movies where the hot actors go into the house when you know they're going to die on the other side of the doors." Fawks said, her eyes glowing a soft blue in the dark.

"Fawks." Jack growled.

"Don't worry Jack, you're immortal. You can just watch us die."

"Fawks!" Gwen rounded on her.

"If it's scaring you that much don't come in." John reasoned. It was a really tempting offer, a really really tempting offer. But Fawks couldn't just let them go in on their own. Even with torches their eyesight wasn't as good as her night vision.

She sighed and stepped forwards leading the way into the house.

It was black inside, pitch black. Even the torches weren't much help, a normal house shouldn't have been this dark naturally. The darkness seemed to press in on them, the eerie silence radiating through the walls. Fawks' breath was quickening and if she didn't calm down soon she was going to start hyper-ventilating. She felt a warm hand on her arm and jumped back in shock.

"Tawelu pys melys, dim ond i mi." Gwen soothed.

"Mae'n ddrwg gennym, Im 'jyst ddim mor fawr ag y tywyllwch." Fawks replied shakily.

There was the clicking of a lightswitch as Jack tried them.

"Of course not." He sighed as nothing happened. "That would be too easy."

"Fawks? You ok?"

"No." Fawks said simply.

"What is it?"

"Don't you feel it?" She snapped turning to the torchlights behind her. She saw the blank looks she got in return. "God, I wonder what it's like being so cut off from the world around you, it must be so boring in your little human bubble."

"Don't worry," John said to Alexandra at his side. "When she's scared she insults the human race. She forgets she's essentially a part of it."

"Essentially." Fawks growled. Her eyes desperately searching through the house, it was empty.

"There's nothing can we leave, come back when it's light?" She asked.

"She's right. We'll come back when we can-" It all happened so fast, one moment John had been agreeing with what Fawks had been saying and the next second something had rushed through the darkness, barging through the centre of the team, John screamed, gunshots were fired and then Fawks screamed, an inhuman yell of pain ripped through the house and you didn't have to be alien to feel the power behind it, it shook the entire house and the windows shattered outwards, causing several yells of shock from the team.

"John! Rachel! Everyone?" Jack yelled out. The torches were flashing around searching for John and Rachel who had vanished somewhere.

Then the lights flickered back on and the door opened, all the team turned guns pointed at the intruder.

"Whoa!" Duncan said, throwing his hands in the air from where he had turned on the lights. "I felt the power of that roar, I came to find out what was happening." He said.

"Rachel." Ianto said worriedly, looking through the now lit house. It was empty of furniture and in the walls there were various bullet holes from the panic just moments ago. On the floor was a lot of fresh blood, it led away from where they were up the stairs.

"Fawks and John." Jess said, as they raced up the stairs and followed the trail into what looked like it used to be the master bedroom. They stopped at the door and froze at the sight before them. In the corner of the room was Fawks, she was leaning over an unmoving figure. She was covered in blood and the wooden floor beneath her was slowly soaking more as it pumped from various bullet wounds in her lower back and stomach, some of the bullets had hit her in the dark but more than that, her arm was curled into her chest and couldn't be seen properly. She was leaning over the body of Captain John Hart.

"Fawks?" Jack asked as he rushed in, pulling his coat from his shoulders and wrapping it around her shoulders as he knelt by her side. He looked down at her arm and tried not to recoil in horror.

"Get Jacky here. Now!" He commanded.

"She's coming." Ianto said, coming to Fawks' other side, he gasped as he saw her arm. It was mangled and pieces of flesh were burnt and missing, the sharp broken bone was pointing outwards from her body but she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were fixed down on John. Jack had been focusing his attention on Fawks to prevent looking at his fallen team mate but he turned to look down at him.

"He's alive!" Jack said with relief.

"No," Fawks croaked.

"Yes, he is, he's breathing, he's fine, not hurt at all."

"Look at his eyes." Fawks said, her voice sounded hollow.

Jack looked into John's eyes. They were open and blinking up at the ceiling. Empty. There was no life, no anything in them.

"They took it." Fawks said. "They took his soul. He's gone. An empty shell."

"No. You don't know that, we can find them. Put him back." Ianto said.

"They've gone. Left. They had a transporter. They could be anywhere in the galaxy now."

"That's what happened to you arm." Jack realised. "You grabbed them as they took off,"

"Didn't have enough of a hold," Fawks said.

Jacky burst through the team that gathered at the door and rushed to John and Fawks. Soon an ambulance showed up and took John in as they took Fawks back to Torchwood. Duncan had followed them back there and was waiting on the couch with Freddie as Jacky attempted to set Fawks' arm in some sort of a cast.

As soon as Jacky had tied up the bandaging on Fawks arm and pulled the bullets from her body the demon bounded up into the hub and flew up to her office,

"Fawks..."

"I can find them. Fix him." She said.

"Fawks, you said it yourself, they could be anywhere in the galaxy by now."

"I've got to try." She called down, typing furiously into her computer, bringing up the Torchwood satellite's data alongside her regular search, it took her half an hour to scour through all the results. Zero.

* * *

><p>"Can I take him home?" Fawks asked the doctor as she sat next to John on his bed, he just lay there, doing nothing, staring blankly up at the ceiling. The doctor sighed softly.<p>

"I am sorry Mrs. Hart, it's just I don't think he's safe on home on his own."

"I can look after him."

"But what about your job."

"I'll quit."

"Rachel, I don't think that's wise." Ianto said softly at her side.

"Your friend is right, what would you do for money."

"I..." Fawks stuttered.

"Mr. Hart-"

"Captain." Fawks corrected. "It's Captain Hart."

"My mistake. Captain Hart needs 24 hour care from trained medical workers."

"He doesn't like medics." Fawks said, looking over her shoulder at the shell of the man she loved. "He doesn't trust them."

"Why can't I look after him?" Fawks growled. "He's my husband."

"I know, and don't you want what's best for him."

"Of course I do." Fawks snarled.

"Rachel." Ianto said quietly, squeezing her hand lightly.

"I promise you he will be looked after." The doctor told them as they wheeled John away.

"Fawks?" Ianto asked.

She turned and met her friends eyes.

"Yes?" She asked in a hollow voice.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

Fawks nodded.

"Do you want me to stay over?" Ianto asked as they reached the flat.

"No... I just want to be alone if that's ok?"

"Of course, of course." Ianto assured her.

"Thanks." She said, her voice a monotone.

She headed up the stairs and as she reached them she met Duncan at the top.

"Go away."

"I thought you might want someone."

"I do." Fawks said, meeting his eyes and he was shocked to see them so drained. "I want my husband. Leave me alone Duncan."

"But I -"

"Leave me alone." She snapped before heading past him and slamming the door. She headed into the kitchen and a soft meow was heard as Porter padded his way over, Fawks stroked his soft fur as she poured out some cat biscuits for him and a glass of straight vodka.

* * *

><p>The days between Christmas and New Year all seemed to blur into one. Fawks was on the same routine and she didn't sleep, for her it was all still that one horrible day, she'd seen the man heading for John and tried to catch him, he'd ran so fast up the stairs and as she reached him she'd seen him ripping the soul from John before she could get into the room, as she'd rushed to John he'd teleported and she'd grabbed out for him but hadn't held on hard enough, her arm had been twisted and torn in the strain. Since then she'd been split between hunting for them and sitting with John at the hospital he'd been settled in at, they had said he couldn't have his own stuff, they'd put him in a room that stank of bleach and was full of mundane items, a plain old brown bed with bleak beige walls and three rickety chairs, but there was a lot of people who worked there. John's carer was called Pat. He was really sweet but to Fawks that didn't matter. She sat there with John every night hoping to see anything of the old him, a smile, a laugh. Anything. He just sat there staring blankly into space, saying and hearing nothing. It was killing her. Then during the day she would work herself to exhaustion, trying hopelessly to hunt down the Soul thieves. Nothing.<p>

Fawks was sat at John's side again, wearing a fake smile and holding his hand.

"It's my birthday today." She said. "I'm 28."

John simply sat there.

"Normally this is where you'd make some joke about things getting better with age, like cheese or fine wine." She said softly.

"I never really celebrated my birthday, you always did it for me." Fawks gave a weak smile and desperately seeked one in return. She didn't get one.

"You always took me out dancing, and you would always buy me a nice dress and make me breakfast in bed, you'd claim the fireworks going off were just for me, they had nothing to do with the new year." She tried to stop the tears from falling but it was hopeless. "Please John, say something. Anything... please, please..." She begged him, dropping her head as her tears dropped into her lap. He didn't even comfort her, it was as though she wasn't even there, he just sat and stared at the wall, off into space. Empty.

She was still crying as she left the hospital, she had yet to cry, she'd been numb, but now, it was like she couldn't stop, she left her car at the hospital and walked through the rain, unconcerned by the freezing temperatures, it looked as though it might snow in the next week. Fawks carried on walking, tears pouring down her face and mixing with the rain as she made it to her destination.

She opened the door and walked in, sitting heavily on the couch. Duncan peeked out of the bedroom and looked at her.

"I thought you wanted to be left alone."

She stood up and slowly made her way over to him. She placed her hands on his bare chest and looked up at him, he looked down confused. She leaned up and kissed him hard, glad that he kissed back.

"It's my birthday." She said quietly, pushing him backwards into the bedroom and turning to lock the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachy Babes can't be here right now, she has fled to a hidden location in Turkey, please leave a review and she'll get back to you as soon as she can.<strong>


	71. Chapter 71

**Hello my lovelies, oh, I've missed you, I really really have, but myself and my beautiful wonderful beta are back! And so here you are, another chapter for you :) **

**I would like to say a big thank you to dwatlaskrhtcm and butterfly smile for your reviews and favourites and alerts :) **

**1945 : Yeah, she's not being the sharpest tool in the shed, but she has more stupidness to get through until we get better unfortunately **

**Ziggymia123 : * sheepish look * I'M SORRY! I knew you wouldn't be particularly found of that one, I hope this one is better **

**total-animal-lover : I know, Fawks never thinks rationally when something like this happens, I think she always goes to the quickest pain relief, as for Duncan the rest do visit him occasionally, probably Jack and Ianto it's just they're not crucial visits, and I think the reason both Duncan and Fawks get on so well, is the whole both demon things. **

**Butterflysmile : Hello :) I know, I know, I'm evil and mean to my poor abused character and I should probably be nicer, but like I said above Fawks isn't always the one to plan ahead. I love Kam too, I miss going to his point of the story but at the moment Fawks' is more crucial, but don't worry, we'll be hearing from Kam soon enough :) Don't worry about it, out of all the characters I write I think I fancy about 6 of them :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71<strong>

Fawks rolled her shoulders and slipped out of Duncan's bed. Pulled on her clothes and got the hell out as fast as she could, she kept walking in no real direction and wound up on the beach.

"Oh." She said, surprised at her destination, she hadn't been focusing on what was happening, she'd simply been thinking.

_**What in hell's name are you thinking. He's not even dead, why are you cheating on him you stupid selfish woman what is this going to achieve.**_

She dropped her head and stared at the dark sand beneath her feet, Cardiff was ugly in the merge between winter and spring. The weather couldn't decide what to do and the ocean roared angrily through it all. Fawks looked up at the sound of her name.

"Rachel! Oh god, Rachel!" She turned ever so slightly to see Ianto rushing towards her, he wrapped her up in a big hug and held her tight, he was so warm, and he smelt awesome.

"We've been so worried, where the hell have you been?"

"What?"

"Rachel, you've been gone for nearly three weeks." Ianto said seriously.

"I- what! How?"

"I don't know, you just disappeared, we looked everywhere for you, I've been so worried we all have."

"I was sleeping with Duncan." Fawks frowned, she'd gone there at New Year, how was she missing most of January.

"You were what?"

"Yeah, I don't know, it's... he was just there and he was nice and... I don't know, it won't happen again. I don't know what came over me. And how am I missing three weeks."

"We looked everywhere, you were gone off the face of the earth," Ianto wrapped her in another hug.

"We've been so worried."

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

* * *

><p>Fawks sat down next to John in the horrible smelling room with plain beige walls, a big window, bed, TV, and her chair. Sat opposite him, holding his hand, he didn't hold it back, it was just there in her grip.<p>

"I cheated on you." She whispered. "It was wrong, it won't happen again I- I just... I don't even know, I just wanted someone who would hold me back, I know it's selfish." Fawks sighed, leaning against his shoulder. "I wish you were back, I miss you so much. I don't know what to do, I want you to wake up and tell me. Please? Please John, wake up."

Pat, John's carer opened the door.

"Mrs Hart, I'm afraid the visiting hours are over." He said softly, he looked over at her with deep brown sad eyes. "I'm sorry," He apologised.

"Yeah," Fawks said, standing up and dropping John's hand. She kissed his head and sighed. "I love you, always and forever." She whispered. She turned her back on him as her eyes filled up.

"We're looking after him, I promise you Mrs. Hart."

"I know." Fawks said. She sighed as she stepped out of the room, and bang into Alexandra.

"Alexandra?"

She looked up in shock, "Fawks- I..."

"What are you doing here?"

"I- uh... I'm looking for you." Alexandra said.

"Why?"

"I thought you might want to come and get dinner."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Fawks said in a sad echo of her old cocky tone.

"In your dreams, no, I just know you're not eating properly and could probably do with some company."

"Jack asked you to watch me didn't he?"

"We're just worried, you did go missing."

"I was at Duncan's and it only felt like a day." Fawks sighed.

"Come on."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"You're not at Torchwood, and you don't go home any more."

"Home is where the heart is, and I sort of lost that." Fawks said as Alexandra led her out.

"It gets better," Alexandra said.

"Yeah right."

"Well, ok, you adapt to it."

"I don't want to adapt, why can't I have a good life, just for once, why do I have to be repeatedly heartbroken. Why does it have to be ruined just when it's going good."

"Because life sucks." Alexandra said honestly.

"And then you die." Fawks finished. "Or in my case, you sort of die but then come back to life."

"You are beginning to steal Jack's party trick, how many times have you 'died' now?"

"Erm... a few," Fawks said quietly with a ghost of a smile.

"Come on," Alexandra said.

* * *

><p>"Can I get a bottle of wine,"<p>

"Red or white?"

"I don't care, alcoholic and in a bottle of some sort of liquid." Fawks said.

"I don't want any wine," Alexandra told Fawks.

"I didn't say it was for you."

"You're going to have a whole bottle to yourself?"

"I can handle more, believe me."

Alexandra didn't believe her. By the end of the main course Fawks was hammered.

"Let's get you out of here." Alexandra said.

"Don wan go ome..." Fawks mumbled through a glass of wine.

"Well, we have to go somewhere, the waiters are glaring." Alexandra smiled, helping Fawks up.

"Easy..." Alexandra said, looping her arm around Fawks' waist and helping her stumble back out. The young woman bit her lip weighing up the options and then sighed.

"Come on, we can get to my flat from here. You can stay there."

Fawks let out a drunken giggle.

"On. The. Sofa."

"Spoilsport." Fawks slurred. "More drink..."

"Fawks, you've had enough."

"Nope..." She mumbled, breaking away from Alexandra's grip and straight away falling flat on her face.

"I have drink in the flat." Alexandra said as she picked her up.

* * *

><p>"Fancy house..." Fawks mumbled. As she walked into Alexandra's flat, she was greeted by a brown and white ball of fur and muscle.<p>

"Watson, down." Alexandra said softly.

"Drink." Fawks grunted. Wobbling over to the couch and slumping down.

"No, Fawks you've had enough." She replied picking Watson up and watching the demon sway.

"D...Drink..." She stumbled over her words, trying to stand back up.

"Fawks-" Alexandra sighed as Fawks stood up and tipped her head back slightly and sniffed the air. Fawks grunted again as she pushed past Alexandra and headed to a cupboard, opening it and smiling a little.

"mmm... Maliboom boom." She mumbled, grabbing the bottle and heading back to the couch.

"Fawks... please..."

"I'm going to drink it all anyway Xandra, you can sit and watch or drink it with me." Fawks said honestly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't have anything else to do,"

"Let us help you."

"How, what are you going to do?" Fawks said brutally. Alexandra opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Company." Alexandra said. "You're depressed. And you have a history of self-destructive behaviour."

"Stop studying my file." Fawks mumbled.

"None of us trust leaving you on your own. But I can see we're too late for that." Alexandra said as Fawks' sleeve fell back slightly and jagged red scars could be seen.

"I could do with the intervention." Fawks said.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love :) <strong>


	72. Chapter 72

**I know I've been ages, I apologise, but here, this is the beginning of something I am very excited for and I know Bad2Wolf2Mcgee is too! Big shout out for her too because she's awesome and helped (wrote most) of this! So Woo for her and that's enough from me :) **

**Ziggymia123 : I'm back, sorry this took so long again, hate the thought of leaving you all :P Well, yup she knows she's messed up but, when is life ever that easy? Yes I'm back and I'm here to stay :P **

**1945 : She's going to need a lot of hugs.**

**Total-animal-lover : Yup, I completely agree cutting very bad, very unhealthy and just down right insane, unfortuneately Fawks is hard to reason with and she just messes herself up :/ She was at Duncan's but he lied to them when they looked there. You'll see why later :P **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I'M EXCITED, ARE YOU EXCITED! Anywho, I love Malibu, and they advert is so cool :D I do love making Fawks and Alexandra be near each other, it's always so fun :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72<strong>

Fawks blinked a few times and fuddled through her mind as she attempted to remember where she was. A nice apartment, she was on the couch. What happened? Dinner... she went to dinner with Alexandra, and what happened. Her thoughts were interrupted by a ball of fluff that leapt onto her chest.

"Oof..." Fawks grunted, blinking and taking in the wrinkly face of a bulldog.

"Watson, down boy." Alexandra called and the dog scrambled over to her excitedly.

Fawks turned her head and looked over at Alexandra. "How are you?"

"My head is slowly murdering me."

"You drank an entire bottle of wine and Malibu by yourself."

Fawks sat and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Alexandra sat down next to her and handed her a plate of melon.

"Oh, I could kiss you."

"Well don't."

Fawks smiled as she bit into the melon, humming in approval.

"You're well off for an 18 year old." Fawks said, looking around the posh flat.

"I work for Torchwood."

"You've not worked there that long, you couldn't afford this, not right away."

"My parents worked hard."

"Where are they?"

"London."

"Do you get to see them much?" Alexandra looked away, clearly it wasn't a topic she wished to discuss.

"Every now and then. Why?"

"Just making conversation, you know all about me, including my self-destructive behaviour."

"So, that's just me reading your file and then meeting you filled in the gaps."

"What does that mean?" Fawks sighed.

"You've got an addictive personality. You smoke, you drink, you act impulsively,"

"It's a good job I'm so charming else people would dislike me," Fawks said with a small smile. Alexandra laughed a little. Fawks looked around the room and her eyes fell on the calendar,

"I didn't know it was your birthday," Fawks blinked.

"It's not important."

"Hey, come on, it's your birthday, you should at least get a drink, come on, let's get to work,

Ianto will have got you a present."

"Ianto doesn't know."

"Oh, Alexandra, first thing everyone should know. Ianto Jones knows everything."

* * *

><p>"Did anyone else know it was her birthday?" Fawks asked as she sat by Jacky and Gwen, watched as Alexandra reluctantly took the wrapped box from Ianto.<p>

"No," Gwen shook her head.

The lift door opened and Jess came in holding an envelope.

"It's for you Alexandra," Jess said. Alexandra looked at the envelope warily and turned away.

"Just bin it."

"But it's probably a birthday card." Fawks said, skipping over to Jess and taking the envelope.

"Aren't you even going to open it?"

"No."

Fawks rolled her eyes and opened it for her, the card was blank, just the generic Happy Birthday printed inside, but the envelope was heavy, Fawks tipped it upside down into her hand and fine grey powder poured from it. She blinked in shock and the sniffed it.

"Gunpowder."

Alexandra blushed at the stares that now centred on her.

"Alexandra, what's going on?" Jack asked warily.

"Nothing, it's just a stupid joke." She insisted.

"Seems like a pretty weird joke." Jess commented. "Who's it from?"

"It doesn't say." Fawks told her.

"That's odd, nothing at all?'

"Just the gunpowder."

"Would you two just leave it!" Alexandra shouted. The room went totally silent, no one had heard her shout before. She blushed and fussed with her hands for a moment before leaving the room. The silence continued for a few moments after she left and Jack paced over to Fawks who was still watching the space Alexandra had vacated. Jack took the card from her hands and frowned before ordering them back to work. Ten minutes later Alexandra walked back into the room and sat down quietly at her computer. No one dared mention anything remotely birthday related.

Four hours later Jack got a call. "gear up." He called, "house in Gryphin street got broken into."

"Since when did we do break in's?" Fawks asked.

"Since the house that got broken into belonged to an ex Torchwood employee. We should check if we missed anything when we cleared it out. The house has been on the market for years with no takers." They piled into the SUV and drove slowly through Cardiff to the house surrounded by police tape. Cars were parked up and down the road and a few onlookers tried to walk past while still gaining a decent look. Ianto opened the car door for Alexandra and Fawks and they followed the others under the police tape.

"You're Torchwood then," A large man called as he walked over to join the group, "Detective Carol at your service. We haven't a clue who the victims are or what their connection to the house is but…"

"Victims?" Gwen questioned. He shook his head.

"Nasty business. Looks like a haunted house in there." he motioned towards the house and straightened his paisley tie. "Skeletons." He told them. "Four of them. Forensics say they've been dead for at least 5 years, 6 at a push. Buried and then moved here. Who does something like that? Eh? What's the point?" Jack was about to ask for the case file when Ianto frowned and looked around.

"Where's Alexandra?" They heard a bang from the house and looked over to see Alexandra pelt out so fast that the porch door hit the wall and shattered. She raced straight into the middle of the road, stopped and turned around, arms wide in the air.

"Come on then!" she yelled. "What the hell are you waiting for?" Ianto glanced around, it wasn't just the onlookers who were giving Alexandra a questioning look, the police and the whole team were watching her as though she was possessed. "Come on! Come out and face me like a man!" A car revved behind her and she span around just in time to dive out of its path against the SUV. Not to be outdone she jumped straight into the driver's seat and without stopping to glance at her co-workers she sped off after the car. Gwen dashed into the road and watched her turn right at the end then turned back to Jack and held her arms out shrugging.

"What the hell was that about?" Jess asked. Jack gave the house an inquisitive glance and started towards it. He stepped over the shattered glass and through the hallway. The kitchen was open and clean. The bathroom was clean as well. He pushed open the last door and took a step inside his eyes widened and he heard gasps from the rest of his team.

The living room was set up for a normal family evening. TV on, drinks on the table, crossword spread out on the arm of one sofa. What was wrong however were the skeletons that took the place of the family. One sat in a large chair facing the TV, one was laid on the first sofa, one was sat on the other sofa, it's arms on the arm and back of the piece of furniture, and the final skeleton, smaller in size and a little lighter in colour was laid out with its head in the larger skeleton's lap. This was all terribly sad but it was a sight Jack had seen before. What had made him stop was the wall above the TV. Written in black sharpie, in bold letters were two words.

Happy Birthday

* * *

><p>"Jack. What the hell is going on?" Gwen asked as they strode into the Hub carrying the four body bags between them.<p>

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You hired her, didn't you make a file on her?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, there was nothing. Grew up in London, family all over the world, mainly civil servants and accountants."

"Well that's totally useless." They left the medical bay as Jacky unzipped the bags and laid out the bodies. "so what do we do? Sit around here until she turns up?" Fawks paced back and forward her face hard. Then she stopped, and sniffed gently.

"What is it?" Ianto asked her.

"Dog." She stated.

As if in answer a loud gruff was heard as the door to the hub opened revealing Watson padding along proudly in front of Alexandra. She looked flustered, less pristine than her normal self. Her hair had obviously had stressed hands running through it and her dress had creases all around the skirt. As she stepped into the building the onslaught of questions was deafening. She gazed wildly around at them until Watson, sensing her distress, broke free of her grip on his leash and jumped forwards barking loudly at them. Gwen and Jess took wary steps back as the bulldog growled menacingly.

"Watson," Alexandra called in a tired voice, "Come here sweetheart." He turned and followed her towards the medical bay where she stopped and got Jack's attention. "Stop." The other woman looked up from the smallest skeleton.

"Oh I…I didn't know you were…um…" Alexandra swept past her and stood next to one of the skeletons she ran her hand over the right knee and whispered.

"Your right, it does look weird." Jacky looked down at the knee and frowned, it was an implant. A knee replacement. She looked up at Jack and the team as they watched the exchange silently. "What has he done to you?"

"Alexandra..?" Fawks began. But the girl in question interrupted.

"Would you like to hear a story?" She asked. Watson sat diligently at her side and watched the team whose reaction was minimal.

"once upon a time, there was a family. A mother with the most beautiful smile, A father with the best wildlife knowledge in the world, A brother who could recite History books as though he had written them, A second brother who was charming, intelligent and musical, and a little girl with the grace of a prima ballerina. There was another girl though, a loner, who preferred her own company and would argue that black was white given the opportunity." The team watched her expression as it fluctuated between anger and sadness, Fawks sat down on the floor and leant against the wall.

"One evening she was going out for a walk. It was getting dark so the mother begged her to stay indoors. She wanted her daughter to spend some time with the family…"

"_I don't see why you can't just come in and watch a film with us."_

"_I want to go for a walk, I'll be back in an hour."_

"_Darling we never see you anymore, your either in your room or off walking or out with your friends. I just don't know what's happening to this family." The girl rolled her eyes._

"_Nothing's happening I just don't want to watch a film, for God's sake."_

"_That's not fair, we try very hard to watch your programs with you."_

"_I never ask you too."_

"_Oh, fine then, go for a walk. But one of these days you'll come back here and you'll miss us. Until then you may as well just go, go on."_

"_fine."_

"The walk was long and not as peaceful as she had hoped because she was angry with her mother and upset by what she had said. She couldn't understand why the world was against her. When she got back in the light were off but the TV was still on. She was going to just go up to bed and deal with them in the morning but she listened to the noise coming from the living room. Instead of the end of a film she heard the same music repeated over and over again. The menu music. But why weren't they talking…"

_The girl pushed open the door to her living room and almost fainted. She stumbled across the room to the sofa where her eldest brother sat with her sister's head in his lap. Half his skull had been blown clean away, the young girl had a bullet spread pattern on her chest, her eyes wide in fear that her death had captured so perfectly. Her father sat slumped in his chair, his stomach peppered with shot, her second brother lay on the floor and her mother, her poor, beautiful mother was stretched out on her sofa, her eyes wide open and her hands still clutching the trousers she had been mending. The girl couldn't make anything other than a whimpering noise as she looked around at her family. Dead. _

_A noise from the edge of the room startled her and she saw a young man step into the flickering light of the TV, a shot gun held in his hands and pointed straight at her. She shook like a leaf as his hand floated towards the trigger but then she heard noises, sirens from outside. The young man looked at her and walked forwards, he pressed his finger to her lips in an obvious threat of silence and then left through the open back door in the kitchen._

"The police were baffled by the crime. No motive, no prints, no DNA. Eventually they just gave up. The girl was sent to live with her aunt but she never spoke a word about her ordeal. The only time anyone heard her talking about it was in her sleep, when every night she woke up screaming for her mother, with the beautiful smile." She paused for a minute.

"The next year, on her 13th birthday she received a card in the post. Blank. And filled with gunpowder from a shot gun. The next year the same, and every year after that." Tears trickled down her face and she took the skeletal hand in her own and pressed it against her face. " Why won't he leave her alone?" She asked the still face. "All she wants is to be left alone." Fawks watched the young girls stature shrink and suddenly she didn't seem like the quiet but confident woman she had always been. Suddenly she was just a lost little girl who missed her family. "Mummy?" She asked shakily, "Mummy, I want you back, I miss you so much." She slid down to the floor of the medical bay with tears falling in a steady trickle from her face, Watson whimpered and pressed himself against her, letting her arms wrap around his body and her face bury in his muscled neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved by the both of us :) <strong>


	73. Chapter 73

**Blame Bad2wolf2Mcgee for your tears, she was the one who excellently wrote Alexandra's story. **

**Ziggymia123 : I know, it's heartbreaking, the poor dear, rapid squirrels? Not rabid? :P **

**1945 : I know, I cried too :( Poor Alexandra**

**total-animal-lover : Yup, she's been keeping it secret and yes, he is horrible, you'll have to wait and see :)**

**Bad2wolf2Mcgee : I hear she's really modest too ;) Seriously? I want to fill my fridge with those cans, and just become a raging malibu-aholic :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73<strong>

There was silence for a second and then Fawks stood up and made her way over to Alexandra ignoring Watson's growl and she pulled the younger woman up. Alexandra sniffled and Fawks pulled her into a hug.

"Come on," Fawks said leading her out of the med bay. She sat her down on the couch and Watson jumped up onto her knee and Freddie flew down from Fawks' office and onto her shoulders. He flickered light flames on her cheeks to dry her tears and Watson snuggled onto her lap.

Ianto handed her a mug, as people hurried to their desks.

"Your file?" Jack asked softly.

"Fake... mostly."

"You tricked the Torchwood system," Fawks said. "It automatically runs background checks on the information system, Tosh put it in place after Ianto's... thing." Fawks frowned.

"Like I said, mostly."

"No but you found a way around Toshiko's system." Fawks blinked, looked up at Jack. "She's bloody good."

Jack smiled a little and sat by Alexandra, she leant against him and put her head on his shoulder.

"The license plate on the car was a fake." Gwen informed them.

"Can we follow the CCTV where it went?" Jack asked.

"I can try," Jess said, typing away on the computer.

They worked quietly and then Ianto looked over at the Med bay and back to Alexandra.

"Two brothers..." Ianto said quietly. Jacky looked up at him,

"Two males, a female, and a young girl." She said quietly to him.

"We're missing one." Ianto said. He turned to the young woman, sat on the couch and sighed, meeting Fawks' eyes as she stood by Alexandra.

"Alexandra, you said you had two brothers..." Fawks said, Alexandra looked up and nodded.

"So where's he?"

"He's…"

"The truth." Fawks pressed gently. Alexandra sighed and stood up.

"Come with me." She lead them to the SUV and climbed into the driver's seat. Watson jumped onto Jack's lap in the passenger seat. "sorry, he's used to the front." Jack smiled and petted the dog gaining a large lick for his troubles. Alexandra drove them silently to a fairly familiar building.

"The hospital?" Fawks asked, "Are we going to see John?" The young woman shook her head and lead them up to the reception.

"Miss Johnson! This isn't your normal visiting time."

"It's important Mary, how are things?"

"Good, one of the best days we've had in a while." She nodded and leant on the counter.

"Can I have the lock box?" Mary handed her a large silver box which she held out to the team after putting her gun inside. "You need to put your weapons in here. It's very important." The team raised their eyebrows and reluctantly placed their guns, knifes and other weapons, into the box which she handed back to Mary. Then Alexandra turned her back on them and began walking away, they followed her into a large room. Young children played with nurses and parents with blocks and plastic cars, a man of about 19 with Downs syndrome was painting with his mother and sat quietly in the corner with coloured pencils. Alexandra handed Watson's lead to Fawks and stepped forward. "David?" The man looked up, he was about 25 with dark brown hair and soft hazel eyes that lit up at the sight of her. He jumped to his feet and ran forward.

"Lexie! Lexie!" His voice was childish and his actions the energetic moves of a kid. He picked her up and spun her around. "Lexie I, I did a picture, I did a picture for you." She smiled.

"Really can I see?" He nodded quickly and raced over to the table he'd been sat at. Alexandra turned to her colleagues and sighed. "The bullet passed through his brain and caused irreparable damage. My brother was going to Cambridge University to study Philosophy. Now he has the mind of a six year old."

David turned up at Alexandra's side with his picture. She took it from him and smiled.

"Darling it's lovely, Watson looks so real." She bent down to the bulldog and showed him a picture of a stick woman in a blue dress and an incredibly big dog. Watson turned his head confused and sniffed the picture. Alexandra stood up and hugged David. "Can I have it to put on my desk?" He nodded proudly. "David. I want you to meet my friends." He eyed the group suspiciously. And took a step behind Alexandra. "Come on, don't be shy."

Gwen stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Hello David, I'm Gwen." David gazed at the hand wide eyed and then took it gently. Gwen shook slowly and David smiled.

"Pretty." He stated. Gwen blushed. Alexandra introduced the others and let David play with Watson. Slowly the other kids floated over to pat the puppy and Fawks stepped up to Alexandra's shoulder.

"When you met me at the hospital, you weren't coming to meet me were you. Jack didn't send you." Alexandra shook her head.

"I was on a visit. I didn't realise you were there until I walked into you."

"All this time. Who did you talk to?" Gwen asked.

"Watson." She replied, "I don't get on well with people normally. They're all too careful around me. They just ho hum and say, 'that's understandable given your trauma' I'm not broken, I'm just…"

"We know." Ianto told her.

They recalled Watson and said a long goodbye to David, needing to get back to the hub to find the car. As they drove back Jack looked over into the driver's seat. Alexandra was shaking. The team in the back were talking among themselves so they hadn't noticed the way she was shaking. As she changed gears she almost stalled the SUV so he took her left hand and performed the change with her. She took in a shaky breath and turned her hand squeezing slightly before taking her hand back to turn into the next street.

* * *

><p>They got back into the hub and everyone went back to their computers quietly. Alexandra sighed and was about to walk to her desk when Freddie landed on her desk with a squeak. He glided past her and snatched Watson's lead from her hand and landed on the floor, Watson growled slightly as Peeves, Petri and Paddy, the three wild dogs that had grown near full size now sniffed around him, Freddie blew up a stream of fire making them back off and then tugged on Watson's lead in his mouth, Alexandra watched as the two animals ran around playing, Freddie dropped the lead at a pair of boots and then climbed up onto the owner's shoulder. Fawks met Alexandra's eyes, and nodded to the door. Alexandra sighed heavily and followed her. Fawks didn't say anything as she opened the door to C.O.N.O.R in his car form, for her.<p>

"Where are we going?" Alexandra asked finally.

"You'll see." Fawks smiled. They parked half way up a hill, houses all around and one in particular stood out, the outside looked just like a regular house. But the garage next to it was lit up brightly, a Union Flag hung proudly above the door and a sign hung from the roof.

Sweet and Nostalgic.

"Come on," Fawks said, waving Alexandra in front of her. Alexandra headed through the door and was overwhelmed by a smell of sugary sweet loveliness, inside was filled with world war II memorabilia, hanging from the ceilings and shelves and shelves of retro sweets in wooden baskets. An elderly woman smiled brightly at her.

"Hello love, how can I help you?"

Fawks smiled at Alexandra's face as she walked in.

"Ah! Captain, a pleasure to see you." The woman greeted.

"Evening Dot," Fawks smiled.

"Who's your friend?"

"Miss Alexandra Johnson." Alexandra introduced herself.

"What a beautiful dress my dear," Dot smiled brightly.

"Thank you."

"Your usual Captain?"

"Oh lord, Dot, you're going to make me blow up." Fawks smiled.

Alexandra was looking around the shop at all the sweets, old labels, Rowntree's Fruit Gums, Aniseed and Brandy balls, acid drops and old fashioned Cadbury wrapped chocolate, and so many more.

"I'll get my usual Dot,"

Alexandra came to Fawks' side and looked at the shelves.

"You can only get a certain amount," Fawks said.

"Why?"

"It's 1942," Fawks said, nodding over to the old calender that hung on the wall, "Rations."

"This place is amazing."

Fawks sat back and smiled as Dot struck up a conversation with Alexandra, fawning over her dress and then her eyes lit up,

"Oh!" Dot said happily, clapping her hands "I have something you might like that's just been taking up space in my wardrobe, wait right here." Dot disappeared out a side door and Alexandra looked over at Fawks.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Don't you like it?"

"I love it, but you're being nice to me,"

Fawks laughed. "I suppose I've not been the most welcoming person since I got back. Dot," Fawks nodded to the door where the elderly woman had exited. "She doesn't know my name, I can't tell her my name is Rachel Falcon. Because her nephew had a daughter with that name, and she went missing."

"She's your... great aunt."

Fawks nodded.

"You don't talk to anyone because you don't normally get on with people. I can't because I've got a bit of a block in that here in Cardiff I'm dead, and well, I can't even go out in public without wrapping a massive coat around me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're not on your own." Fawks said, "You should have told us, we could have helped."

"You might have guessed I'm not that open,"

"Now, but the only one you'd have got sympathy off is Gwen, the rest of us are bitches," Fawks smiled slightly, coaxing a small smile and an eye roll from Alexandra.

"I won't be having that language in my shop, Captain."

"Sorry Dot," Fawks smiled.

"Here you are Miss Johnson." Dot handed over a large box, Alexandra opened it.

"Oh, Mrs..."

"Nash, but call me Dot, I insist."

"Dot, I couldn't possibly take this,"

"Nonsense, I'm not going to wear it," Dot said, "Come on, you can go into the back and try it on."

"Dot I -"

"I insist." Dot said, opening the counter and pulling Alexandra back.

Fawks smiled as Alexandra picked up the box and walked back into the store room.

When she came back out Fawks let out a wolf whistle making her blush.

Alexandra had changed into a blue button down dress, with a simple black belt and rolled up sleeves. It fit her perfectly. Dot fussed and cooed as Alexandra smiled and thanked her.

Fawks looked down at her phone as it bleeped, a simple message of :

TORCHWOOD

She looked up at Alexandra,

"Come on then," Fawks said, "Get changed," Standing up and getting the bags of sweets.

"Business as usual," Alexandra nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>**eview?**


	74. Chapter 74

**Another one today, because I'm catching up with the ever talented Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, who is racing past me without me initail noticing :D :) **

**Ziggymia123 : Ok, rapid deadly squirrels, this is Torchwood who am I to judge the lethality of forest creatures :D I have a huge longing for that shop, I want to have it as my garage instead of just in my imagination :(**

**1945 : Sorry! That wasn't meant to make you cry, sorry for your loss though, I lost my grandad 3 years today so I know how it feels :( Glad you liked it though.**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I'm going to open one in Manchester so you have to come down and see me every week ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 74<strong>

"Oh, Sheep." Fawks said. As the SUV pulled up outside a farm. "I was wondering when we'd get to a favourite Welsh past time,"

Fawks ducked as Ianto went to hit her.

"You're Welsh." Gwen said.

"Sort of," Fawks laughed, "I don't sound welsh though."

"Why are we here?" Jess asked, holding her nose.

"Police report of missing sheep."

"You're having a laugh?" Fawks said.

"And they match with rift readings."

"So the rift is taking sheep, this is hardly a threat to the world."

"Will you let me finish?" Jack told her as they headed to the farmhouse.

"There was rift activity, a big surge of it, and now sheep are going missing."

"Why wasn't it investigated before?" Alexandra asked.

"It was," Gwen said, "We just didn't find anything."

"Now this has shown up and it's too coincidental, we'll just check it out." Ianto said.

"So you're not just here for the sheep Toes?" Fawks said, before darting off.

"She seems better." Gwen said to Jack. Jack shook his head.

"No, she's just got better at acting." He told her.

"Why is this place so far out?" Alexandra asked.

"So tourists don't make jokes." Gwen said simply, making Jess snort.

"You hide the sheep?"

The man that ran the farm was so cliché it was funny and Jack, Jess and Fawks had a hard time not cracking up. If you were to cast a part for Farmer, this would be your man, he had the muddy wellies, dirty blue dungarees and a straw hat.

"Three or four, gone missing, they 'ave." He told them. "I lock 'em in at night an' by mornin' they're gone. No sheep can open that gate. It's bloody thieves!"

"Alright," Gwen said. Jack managed to gain some composure as he asked.

"Can we take a look around the place?"

The man nodded and handed them a key and directed Ianto to the barn. They traipsed up to the old barn where soft bleating could be heard. They looked around the place and when they looked into the barn the sheep all shied away from Fawks.

"What's a matter with them?" Jess asked.

"They're scared of me," Fawks blinked, that had never happened before.

"Why are they scared of you?"

Fawks shrugged. "Prey animals, maybe they see me as a predator."

_Use your nose idiot._ The demon hissed in the back of her head. Fawks hadn't really been paying attention the trip here, this was going to interrupt her visit with John, meaning she'd probably miss it and then she had to get home and go to bed in her silent too big flat.

"Fawks?" Gwen interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah," Fawks blinked, she looked over at Alexandra who clearly was in her own world as well, the two obviously had their minds on other things.

"We're not getting anything on the scanners," Jess said. Fawks took a deep breath and let her nostrils twitch as she took in all the smells and her mind processed them, mud, grass, sheep, all the different smells that made up the Torchwood team and herself, she noted absent mindedly that her pheromones were acting up like crazy, and the hay, wood of the barn, and there. A weird foreign smell that her brain fuddled over. She took a deeper breath. And tried to identify the smell, the smells of candyfloss and bubble-gum interfered and she growled in frustration.

"Get anything?" Ianto asked.

"No." Fawks sighed.

"Nothing?" Jess asked surprised, it wasn't normal for Fawks' senses not to pick something up.

"There's something, no idea what though. I keep getting in the way."

"What?" Gwen blinked.

"I keep just smelling me, its distracting."

Jack snorted as he walked back down to the farmhouse.

"What do you mean Fawks?" Jess asked.

"I mean I've not had satisfactory sex since Christmas, and it's almost February, my body doesn't appreciate the lack of endorphins."

Jess and Gwen snorted and Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Where's your girlfriend when you need her, eh?" Jess teased.

"I don't think Jack or The Doctor would be so pleased me opening holes in the universe for a cross dimensional booty call do you?" Fawks smiled.

* * *

><p>"Well, nothing much we can do here, just for tonight we'll stake out the barn."<p>

"Joy." Jess said.

"Any volunteers?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Fawks said, looking at the time on her manipulator, she'd missed her visit. The dark cynical voice in the back of her head whispered.

It's not like he'll miss you anyway. She ignored it and met Jack's surprised gaze.

"Really?"

"Why not?" Fawks said, better she sat in a car all night than go home and curl up into a ball and try and fight back tears as she lay in her bed that still smelled very much like her husband.

"Alright," Jack shrugged, Ianto on the other hand saw through it.

"I will too." Ianto said immediately.

"But I thought we were-" Jack whined slightly.

"Another night, I promise." Ianto said. Jack sighed.

"Obvious who wears the trousers," Jess muttered to Gwen.

So here they were, sat in the SUV with a flask of Ianto's magic coffee and a plate of doughnuts and an empty pizza box.

"Alexandra then?" Ianto said, pouring Fawks a mug of coffee.

"I know, makes sense where she's been sneaking off all the time."

"Why didn't we notice?"

"We did, I just never thought anything of it, had my own problems."

"How are you?" Ianto asked.

"Ianto, how do you _think_ I am?" Fawks said with a look. Ianto reached out and took her hand pulling her into a hug. Fawks sighed and nestled into his neck.

"It's not fair." Fawks said, "I just want him back."

"I know," Ianto said quietly, stroking her hair. "Have you spoken to Duncan?"

"Yeah, he said I stayed with him all those three weeks but he told me I wasn't really there, I think I spent most of it in his bed. I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't sleep. I think he's got it in his head that it meant something to me."

"You'll have to talk to him. Properly. Make it clear."

"I know, I know..." Fawks sighed, looking over at the farm house. "I don't think I want to be here anymore,"

"You were the one that offered to stay," Ianto said.

"No, I mean, here Toes." Fawks said. "Cardiff, Earth."

"You can't leave."

"Ianto, I've not got anything left here, there's no cure for John, there's no Kam,"

"You've got me, Torchwood,"

"And you've got Jack, and Torchwood can run without me, it has done a lot of times,"

"You're not thinking of leaving are you?" Ianto said shocked. Fawks nodded over to the farm house where the man who had spoken to them, was walking up to the barn.

"What time is it Toes?"

"Twenty to three," Ianto said.

"He should be in bed." Fawks said.

"So should we." Ianto said.

Fawks picked up some binoculars from the glove compartment and she watched the farmer head up to the barn and open the door.

"Oh god, welsh farmer goes into barn of sheep, I really don't want to be here for this," Fawks smirked a little.

"Oh shut up." Ianto sighed watching as the farmer pulled a terrified sheep from the barn and held it between his legs.

"Jesus Christ, you don't think he's actually..." Fawks asked Ianto as the man pulled down his pyjama pants.

"Holy crap." Ianto said as the man's lower half was revealed to be very not human in origin. Four long spider like legs came out of his lower stomach and legs.

"Do all Welsh men have those?" Fawks said turning to Ianto.

"If they do I'm feeling rather inadequate,"

"And I'm really worried for what you do with Jack." Fawks said. They both watched in horror as his lower half swallowed the poor sheep whole.

"Jack, I think we're going to need some back up." Ianto said into his comm.

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Jack asked as he arrived quietly with Alexandra, Jess and Jacky in tow.<p>

"He's on his third sheep now," Fawks said handing Jack the binoculars.

"Jesus Christ." Jack said in shock.

"What is it?"

"A parasite of some sort."

"So he was lying?" Jess said.

"No, look," Jack said handing her the binoculars. "He's asleep."

"Well, you'd think he'd notice that when he was awake."

"Perception filter?" Fawks suggested.

"Maybe it hides?" Jacky said.

"What do we do?" Alexandra asked.

"Let's go get him,"

"But he's a human, Jack." Ianto said.

"Well, we'll sedate him and see what we can do." Jack said simply.

"Just what I want to be doing at 3 in the morning, prying a space parasite of the crotch of a farmer." Fawks sighed and Jess and Jack laughed as they left the warmth of their cars and headed quietly, guns loaded, up the hill towards him.

"You're seriously telling me we don't have anything more sophisticated," Fawks said as Jack held up a tube.

"The tranquillizer gun is jammed, you broke it remember." Jess told Fawks, she struggled to sift through her memory.

"Oh, woolly mammoth, yeah." Fawks remembered.

"We'll just tranq him, take a look and see where we can go from there."

"Blow don't suck." Ianto told Jack and Fawks and Jess both snorted as Jack smirked.

"I remember how Yan, don't worry."

The dart hit the farmer squarely in the neck and with a grunt he fell backwards hard onto the ground. The parasite however continued devouring the sheep. They surrounded it, curious as for what to do now and the four spidery like legs opened to reveal a set of teeth and a mouth like opening that hissed at them.

"That's the first time that part of someone has hissed at me," Jess laughed.

"Not mine," Jack said, crouching by the man and looking over the parasite. He shrugged up at the amused and not even surprised looks of his employees and lifted the man's torso and with Ianto's help loaded him into the SUV.

* * *

><p>Jacky blinked at the scanners.<p>

"It's lodged into his stomach, he actually digests the sheep and the parasite takes the nutrients from his intestines. But, I think I could probably operate." Jacky said, looking up at Jack.

"Alright, do it, the rest of you can go home, it's been a late night."

"Uh.." Fawks turned to him. "Are you sure there's nothing you want doing? Report? Weevil feeding?"

"Fawks. Go. Home."

Fawks nodded. "Right." She said quietly.

* * *

><p>The flat was dark, and Fawks felt her depression she'd been shoving aside all day bite into her. The dark from the room seeped into her body and she made her way to the fridge. Nothing. Cupboards, a can of beans, that would do, she opened it so the lid stuck out and poured them into a pan, she moved get a spoon and her finger cut on the lid, she hissed a little at the pain but the darkness was replaced with the pain. She blinked at this new revelation and pulled back her sleeve. With each fresh cut she could see more clearly, starting with...<p>

"What the hell are you doing!" Duncan stood by the door, she hadn't locked it behind her. "God, here let me help you," Duncan said.

"No." Fawks said as she stepped back. "This is ending, ended. Was never meant to be." Fawks told him. Taking a step back.

"You're not thinking straight, come here, let me get you to bed."

"No!" Fawks screamed.

"But, Fawks don't pretend there isn't something between us." Duncan said darkly holding his hand out to her.

"Yes. Lust and cold comfort and guilt!"

"Love." Duncan insisted.

"I do not and will not ever love you Duncan. My two hearts are already taken by people who would be ashamed of me because of this." Fawks said, stepping out of his reach, her blood splattered out onto the carpet.

"You do love me! You just can't see it." Duncan told her.

"No, Duncan I don't." Fawks said coldly.

"But you came to me," He sounded lost at that point, he sounded upset and confused and heartbroken. He sounded like Fawks.

"Yes. When I was upset and grieving and messed up, you took advantage of that, if you'd have really loved me you would have told me no." Fawks told him.

"You took advantage of me." Duncan argued.

"I know. And I'm not proud of it, which is why nothing is happening between us. Ever. Again."

"You can't just dump me with what we have." The heartbreak had been replaced with anger now.

"We don't have anything!" Fawks yelled at him. "Nothing, we have nothing in common and I am disgusted at myself for what I've done to you and I'm sorry but I'm not with you, I never will be."

Rage flashed behind his eyes and he slammed her forward into the wall, knocking the wind out of her.

"I understand you. Because I am like you, I understand the animal you force to keep in its cage and the pounding adrenaline filled joy of danger that you love, I understand the craving to be free and to tear and kill and live. I am exactly like you." He hissed in her face. Fawks shoved him back.

"I'm nothing like you Duncan." She roared pushing him backwards into the table, and then followed after him the two fought and scratched and bit and clawed, yelling and screaming at each other, nothing in their path was spared, Fawks crashed into the TV that shattered around her as Duncan threw her.

"Just stop!" He said. Fawks didn't listen, the dark was creeping into her mind, wrapping its icy fingers into her brain and whispering into her ear.

"Can we just talk about this?" Duncan suggested, Fawks snarled. She didn't want to talk to him, she wanted him gone. She charged at him and knocked him back into the kitchen she grabbed his neck and slammed his head against the counter.

"Tell me now you're not like me. Just an animal in a cage. We belong together."

"No!" Fawks screamed, there was nothing but the icy blackness in her head now, she screamed no each time she slammed Duncan's head against the counter until she couldn't anymore and she dropped to the floor in hysterics.

* * *

><p><strong>* Hides from angry mob *<strong>

**Review? Pretty please? **


	75. Chapter 75

**Here's another for you :) Another big massive thank you to Bad2Wolf2Mcgee who wrote half of this :D**

**Ziggymia123 : Here are the answers to most of your questions :P **

**total-animal-lover : yup, my mind is full of insanity and as for Duncan...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75<strong>

Jack and Ianto had intercepted the call and told the police they'd get it as soon as they saw the location.

Jack opened the door and tried to take in the room. Ianto didn't take the time he just rushed to Fawks' side, kneeling on the floor by her side and taking her into his arms.

Fawks was curled on the floor, her knees tight to her chest and John's red coat tight in her grip. She was rocking on the floor, and her lips were moving but no sounds were coming out.

"Rachel..." Ianto whispered to her wrapping her tight in his arms. Porter was settled under Fawks' legs and was purring like an engine trying to sooth his owner, Freddie too was lay across Fawks' shoulders and letting out a low grumble.

Jack looked at the destroyed living room and then to Duncan's body on the floor. He stepped forward silently and leant down next to the body and checked his pulse. He heard Fawks' sob as he stepped over the body.

"I- I..." Fawks said to Ianto.

"Hush..." Ianto soothed he bent down and lifted her up in his arms, carrying her like a bride and left, Freddie remained clung to her shoulder and Porter trotted behind him, Fawks buried her head into his chest and let the fabric of her suit soak up her tears.

Ianto looked behind him at Jack.

"I'll ring in the team to clean up." Jack said, "Take her home."

Ianto left and Jack looked around, then let his eyes fall on the door where Ianto had exited with Fawks. "So much for her acting." Jack sighed.

* * *

><p>Ianto pulled up outside his house and lifted Fawks into his arms again and walked into the house. He placed Fawks gently onto the couch and Porter jumped up into her lap and curled up and set about purring as Freddie spread out over her chest, Fawks was still clinging to John's coat so hard her knuckles were white. Ianto picked up the phone.<p>

"Hi," He said softly. "Can you come here, I think I'm going to need your help."

Ianto sat down next to her with a rag and gently started wiping away some of the blood on her face.

"D...D...D..."

"Duncan is gone." Ianto said softly.

"I. Me. Didn't..."

"I know you didn't mean too."

The door opened again and Jessica walked in. Ianto turned and looked over at her,

"Jack rang ahead." She told him. She sat down by Fawks and took her hands,

"Come on, sweet. Let's get you changed."

Fawks blinked up at Jess.

"Can I keep the coat?" She asked quietly.

"Of course you can."

Jess took Fawks into the bathroom and pulled off her jacket.

"Are you hurt?"

Fawks shook her head.

Jess helped Fawks undress and pushed her under the shower. Fawks pressed her head against the tiles.

"How do you feel?" Jess asked softly and Fawks answered with a shrug. She didn't feel at the moment, her body wouldn't let her, it was keeping her locked in blissful ignorance cutting everything out, her depression, the murder, everything. Jess wrapped a towel around her as Fawks climbed out and then handed her John's coat. Ianto peeked in and handed Jess a pair of his pyjamas.

Fawks didn't drink any of Ianto's coffee, she sat on his couch in his pyjamas and John's coat with both Freddie and Porter in her arms, staring at the floor. Jess sat down next to her and Fawks leaned heavily into her and Jess' arms automatically wrapped around the distressed woman.

"Can you stay?" Fawks whispered.

Jess looked up at Ianto.

"Of course," Ianto answered and then looked to Jessica. "If it's ok with you of course."

"Yeah," Jess said immediately and pulled Fawks tighter against her, Fawks hummed a little and shifted so she fit easier into Jess' embrace. The night dragged on and Ianto made a makeshift bed for the two, Jess lay back and Fawks followed curling up nest to her as Jess wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight. Porter jumped up onto the couch and in a feat only possible to a cat managed to curl up in the tiny space between them and settle to sleep. Freddie, giving up on the attempt to lie with them jumped up onto the back of the couch and lay there.

"Can I get you anything?" Ianto asked softly.

Jess shook her head. "Thanks Ianto."

Fawks nuzzled closer to Jess and the blonde hugged her tighter.

"Sorry..." Fawks said brokenly.

"Hush...Go to sleep."

It was a lot later when Fawks was only pretending to sleep that she heard Jess' phone ringing. Jess leant over and grabbed it.

"Hey you," she said softly, affectionately.

"I'm sorry about tonight, I know I promised you I'd take you on a real date, but I couldn't leave her."

"She's not doing well at all," Jess sighed. "She had us all fooled that maybe she was coping. Major relapse has never had a stronger meaning. I don't know what we're going to do Jacks," Jess sighed and despite the horrible situation Fawks felt a tiny light, like a broken fairy light of happiness flicker in her chest. Jess and Jacky, they'd taken their time on that one.

"She's sleeping, or pretending to and actually listening in." Jess said. "Either way I'm not going to wake her up. How's things your side?"

"Yeah, I saw the flat. It was a mess, she just broke. I honestly don't know how we're going to deal with this."

"I know, alright, I'll let you go, rain check for next week?"

"Alright, ok. I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>Ianto sat opposite Fawks at the breakfast bar.<p>

"Please just eat? For me?"

Fawks shook her head.

"At least say good morning?"

"Mornin'" Fawks whispered. Ianto leaned over and took her hands, and sighed. He ran his thumb over a ring on her hand and the light green stones glowed slightly.

"Maybe you should call Winter."

"No!" Fawks yelped snapping her hands back. "No..." She said softly.

"Why not?"

"She... She'll be disappointed in me."

"Nonsense."

"Well, first off I was cheating, I know she will hardly be thrilled about that and then I murdered him in cold blood, that's going to be a fantastic conversation. No. She can't know... She'd hate me, and she's the only thing I've got left." Fawks looked up at Ianto panicked, "Please don't tell her!"

"Shh..." Ianto soothed, "I won't if you don't want me too."

"What are you going to do?"

"After this mess with Alexandra is fixed I'm going to leave." Fawks sighed, she'd made this decision last night. She would make sure Torchwood was ok and then make her exit. There was absolutely nothing for her here anymore, if she wanted to get better she was going to have to leave, she wasn't sure how long for but earth was too painful to be on.

* * *

><p>Torchwood was never normally this quiet. Everything was happening as usual but it seemed someone had turned the volume sown on their voices. Every pen click, keyboard tap and result ping was magnified to an uncomfortable level. Jack sat doodling on his note paper. To anyone but Ianto he was working hard on reports but, as the young man walked into the Hub he knew straight away that his husband was most likely drawing little stick Jack's fighting off little stick weevils. He sighed and looked up at Fawks, she'd spent all of the morning so far stuck up in her alcove the only thing that came in or out was Freddie. Jess was flicking through a magazine on the sofa, Gwen was trying to hide the fact that she was messaging Rhys, Alexandra was ordering pet food and Jacky was spinning a pair of scissors around on her finger.<p>

'Careful, you'll have someone's eye out.' He commented as he passed her. Everyone started at the noise and Jack looked up. Ianto threw him a small package and a card.

'What's this?' Ianto shrugged.

'It's addressed to Torchwood.' Jack pulled a face and opened it, inside was a cassette tape causing more confusion to coat his face.

'Who even uses these anymore?' he asked, 'They were terrible. I'm more of a record man myself.'

'I've noted.' Ianto smiled at the thought of the seven shelves of records back home.

'Come on then, let's see what it is.' Alexandra dug a cassette player out of the pile of junk next to her desk.

'Here, I think it was from that alien haul two months ago. It got mixed in.' She hooked it up to the computer and sat with her back to Jack, facing the computer as he put the tape in. there was nothing but dead silence for a moment. Then voices, a little muffled.

'_I don't know, do you think she'll be back soon?'_

'_Relax mum she'll be back. Give her time.'_

'_I just, I hope I wasn't too hard on her, she seemed angry, I don't like her hating me.' _

Jack looked around at his team, they seemed fairly confused by the voices. Fawks was lying on the floor of her alcove, staring down at them.

'_Sweetheart, she doesn't hate you. She's just…going through a phase.'_

'_All I ever wanted was a family. And now…I feel like I'm, so bad at it.'_

There was a click like a door opening.

'_Who are..?' _

Between the shots the screaming started. The terrified yells of a family gunned down without reason, in their own home. They hardly saw it coming. Jack looked over too Ianto but his eyes were fixed on Alexandra. The young woman was shaking again, violent shakes that seemed completely uncontrollable. A soft bump behind him informed Jack that Fawks had taken off and landed at his side. She pulled the tape out of the machine.

'She thought I hated her.' Alexandra whispered, 'I was all she ever wanted and I ruined her dream.'

'No, no.' Ianto knelt down at her side, 'Parents say things like that, but they know we love them. She was upset, she didn't mean it.' He took her hand and she nodded pitifully.

'So I guess we know who the tape was from then.' Jess murmured. Fawks looked down at it angrily.

'All the more reason to do this.' Alexandra shouted a sharp 'no' but it was too late. Fawks ripped the plastic tape in half and threw it in the bin. The young girl jumped up and pushed Fawks back, diving for the broken pieces and moaning when she was they were ruined. 'What?' Fawks growled to everyone. 'What? You want to hear them dying all over again.' Alexandra looked down at the broken pieces in her hands and growled.

'I thought you…of all people, would understand.'

'Understand what?' the younger of the pair got up from the floor, her hazel eyes flashing.

'Can you remember your mother Rachel?'

'Not really.' Fawks shrugged.

'Well I remember mine. I remember the stories she told me, the way she tucked her hair behind her right ear before she wrote a letter, the way she frowned when she was concentrating and the way her head lolled around when she fell asleep propped up on the sofa.'

'Where is this going?' Fawks sighed.

'Six months after she died I woke up. I went into the kitchen, I got a glass of water and I dropped it. Why? Because suddenly, I couldn't hear her voice anymore.' Alexandra forced out. 'I tried so hard, I read books she had read to me, sang songs she sung to me but it was gone. She was gone. And now…now I'll never hear it again. Do you know what that feels like? To wake up one morning and forget, the person who'd brought you up for 13 years and you suddenly can't imagine how they sounded. I just want to remember what she sounds like. My mother.' Fawks looked down at the tape, lost for words. Jack wrapped his arm around the youngest recruit.

'Come on.' He led her to the kitchen and pulled out a tub of ice cream. She took a spoon reluctantly and played with it as he tucked in. 'Did you ever wonder why I didn't just retcon you when you fell down our lift.'

'I didn't fall.' She whispered. He smiled.

'It was your eyes.' She looked up.

'Really? Not my dress then? The others all thought it was too take the pressure off you for the way you dress.' He grinned.

'What the others fail to realise is that if we all got sent back to the 1940's then you and I would be the only ones looking respectable.'

'Does that happen a lot?' She asked.

'You'd be surprised.' They were silent for a moment and Alexandra finally took a small spoonful of ice cream.

'Go on then, what was it about my eyes then? Because It can't be the fact they were pretty otherwise you would have literally forced Fawks' girlfriend to stay with us.' Jack turned his head a little and told her.

'They didn't fit.'

'Excuse me?'

'I looked at you, some teenage girl who'd stumbled across a magical world like Alice in Wonderland.' She smiled at that, 'all pretty and innocent in your vintage dress but then I looked at your eyes and they didn't seem to match. Instead of the innocence I expected there was something harder, stronger.' She blushed and dug around in the ice cream. 'No one here can truly understand how you feel… but you did just yell at the one person who had the tiniest idea.' She looked up and frowned at him.

'Fawks but… oh, John.'

'Not just John, she lost her family too, you know that. I'm not saying you should become all best buddies with her and compare brain scans but…' She sighed and sat back in her chair.

'Yeah, I know.' Jack put the ice cream back in the fridge and held out his arm to Alexandra.

'Come on then Alice, back to Wonderland with you.' She laughed and took his arm.

'You're going to keep calling me that now aren't you.'

'You kidding? Now that I've found you a nickname I'm not letting it go.' She smiled.

'You know strictly speaking, that actual place was called Underland. Alice just misunderstood…'

'What?' Jack turned to her but she was looking at the coffee table. 'What's that?'

'The note that came with the tape.' He commented. Alexandra jumped for it. 'It's just another card. You can feel it through the envelope.' She pulled it out of the paper to reveal a googled photograph of a shot gun. She opened up the card and her eyes widened. 'What is it?'

'Happy birthday.' She whispered.

'So… what?' Gwen asked, 'he's just sending them whenever he wants now? I mean it's not your birthday.'

'It's not my birthday.' Alexandra repeated.

'Exactly.'

'No I mean…it's not MY birthday.' She paused for a moment then raced for the garage. 'We need to get to David. NOW.'

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me update faster :D<strong>


	76. Chapter 76

**You can thank Bad2Wolf2Mcgee for the quick updates, as for every update she does I have to do about three to keep up :P **

**Ziggymia123 : I think GAH! Is the most appropriate response**

**1945 : I know I'm mean :D But it does make it far more interesting :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : YES THAT'S CHEATING, though you did write it so I'm not entirely sure :D Thank you :) I knew it would have to be quick and violent because they're both so volatile and I think Fawks did care Duncan, just not as much as Duncan wished.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76<strong>

The team followed as Alexandra tore down the corridors of the hospital. She threw her gun to the on duty nurse and headed towards the play room. A loud roar and bang was heard from inside and several nurses were looking in through the window. Alexandra snatched the key card and unlocked the door. She was inside and it was locked before they even reacted. Mary banged on the door. 'Miss! Miss! You're gonna get yourself killed! Miss!' Jack came to a stop at her side.

'What's going on?' Mary recognised him and looked wildly between the door and the Captain.

'He was given a card from the post. There was nothing in it, we checked on the scanner, only…'

'Only?'

'He opened it and his fit started. It's the worse one I've ever seen sir.' He looked inside at the room and pulled at the door. David stood in a sea of carnage, Alexandra was inching towards him. He picked up a small table and threw it at her catching her head as she ducked. She clutched it in pain but got up and held her hands out to him. He roared and smashed a glass cup with his hand. Jack tugged on the door. 'it's no good. I'm the only one with the key card on this floor and she took it sir.' He glared at another nurse.

'Then get me another one.' She dashed off as Ianto stood by Jack's side.

'What the hell is she doing in there?'

'What she always does.' Mary told them, 'He has fits see. Anything triggers them. Sometimes he faints, sometimes he screams, sometimes he has a fight. When he's bad we call her because he's the only one he responds too.'

'She's going to get herself killed.'

'She almost did.' Jack's head snapped around.

'What?'

'A year ago,' Mary explained, 'Some police came and they didn't remove their guns, he went wild, he beat her half to death before he recognised her.' Jack's face hardened.

'And you let her go inside?'

'It's the only thing!' Mary defended. He looked away from her disgusted and banged loudly on the door.

* * *

><p>Alexandra felt the wall behind her back and the hands close in on her throat. Her head was pounding from the beating she'd taken. Alright she was strong but he was 25 and a well-built ex rugby player. She didn't really stand a chance. Before she'd been fine because he never truly wanted her dead. But he was so affected by the card, that she could now see lying under a bookcase, that he was mad with grief. Small black spots appeared in the corner of her eyes and she saw the cold duplicates staring back at her from her brother's face. 'Davey.' She whispered hoarsely. Just as breath failed her she saw his eyes change again. He dropped her like a burning pan and she fell to the floor, dragging air into her lungs and coughing repeatedly.<p>

'Hey, Hey!' She felt hands on her face, he skin felt clammy as they tapped on her cheeks and moved her head from side to side. 'Come on honey, Alexandra?' Jacky, it was Jacky. She rolled onto her front and squinted over at a small group in the corner. Jack and Ianto were attempting to pull David off the floor and away but he was like dead weight in their arms. She dug her fingers into the carpet and pulled herself onto her knees. Slowly, with eyes red rimmed and throat to damaged to talk, she pushed passed Ianto and put her hands to David's face. He shied away from her but she carefully curled herself around him.

'Get rid of that card.' She choked out. Ianto nodded and picked the card out from under the bookcase, taking it from the room. 'David.' He looked up at the sound of her hoarse voice. 'David…'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I couldn't help…I'm sorry…please don't hate me…I like you…please don't hate me. I'll be better I promise.' She kissed his hairline and smiled.

'How about you make it up to me by helping the nurses to clean up?' He shivered but nodded. 'Good boy. Go on.' He got up and timidly made his way from the room. Alexandra groaned and leant against the wall heavily.

'How do you feel?' Jacky asked her.

'Like I just got beaten to a pulp.' She replied. Jack frowned and with Fawks' help he pulled her to her feet. She hissed in pain and leant on Fawks' shoulder.

'Next time, maybe leave the almost dying to the girl that just keeps coming back.' Fawks quipped.

'Noted.'

Jack sighed. 'Come on Alice, back down the rabbit hole with you.' Alexandra shook her head.

'No, I'm going home.' Fawks looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

'Seriously?'

'Yeah, why.'

Fawks shrugged. 'No, it's just. In films and stuff the leader always asks them to go home and they always protest but you're actually telling us you're going home.' She gingerly put her fingers to her throat.

'I need a bath.'

* * *

><p>A soon as she saw the Torchwood SUV drive away from her apartment block Alexandra headed as fast as she could towards her floor. She fumbled with the keys and finally unlocked the door. Watson greeted her happily and she kissed his forehead. 'I'm sorry sweetheart. I have to go, I just have to.' He licked her face, totally unaware of what she was saying. She sighed and stood up grabbing a glass of water and looking down at the stream from the tap as it swirled around in her sink. After a few steadying breaths she bit her lip and left out some dog food. Who knows how long she'd be gone, and if she was even coming back. With a sad look to the bulldog she took her car keys and her gun and walked down to her car.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and turned into the back of the library. Why was it that when things went wrong they didn't just go wrong…they fell apart. It was always the same for torchwood and he was tired of the drama.<p>

'Whose is the purse?' Fawks asked, holding up a small blue silk purse with embroidered birds on it. Ianto eyed it.

'Alexandra's.'

'Should we go back.' Ianto shook his head and pulled out his phone.

'I'll just call her.' He was silent for a few moments and frowned. 'She's not answering.' Jack raised an eyebrow.

'We only just dropped her off.'

'Perhaps she's gone out for some…stuff.' Jess added. Fawks shook her head.

'Something's wrong, I can feel it.' Jack turned to look at Jess, Jacky and Gwen.

'You three stay here see if she comes here, we'll go back to the apartment.' As soon as they were out he span the car around and careered back down the roads towards the apartment they had just left.

As expected the apartment was empty, Watson jumped at the invasion and growled menacingly until he noted Fawks standing among the crowd. He eyed her warily but sat back down as Jack pulled out his phone. 'Gwen? Has she turned up there?'

'No, not yet.'

'Her car's gone, if she was going to you she would be there, get onto her file, find out where she is.'

'Jack,' Fawks reminded him, 'She changed her file, There's nothing helpful in it.'

'Then find something helpful.' He ordered Gwen. 'Come on.' Ianto grabbed the leash from the telephone table and Watson padded over. 'Yan, leave the dog.'

'No, if he stays here he'll worry, Dog's know when things are wrong.' Jack rolled his eyes lovingly and lead Ianto and the bulldog out of the house and into the car. They buckled up and Jack looked around at his team.

'I'm not just sitting here waiting for an idea, one of you must be able to think of something.'

'The hospital?' Fawks asked.

'If she wanted to be there she just would have stayed put, she wouldn't have bothered getting us to drive her home.'

'She likes DVD's, maybe she went shopping.' Fawks grumbled, annoyed at Jack's assumption that her idea was useless. He gave her a look in the mirror but left it at that as his phone began to ring.

'Jack,' Gwen's voice broke into the conversation, 'We checked the records and there was nothing, no friends, no close family just…nothing.' Jack sighed and thought back to the conversation he had had with Alexandra in the kitchen.

'Where did Alice go when she left Wonderland?' he realised, Ianto caught on.

'Home.' Jack nodded and put his hand to his earpiece.

'Have we got a record of her house, the family home?'

'No.' Gwen replied.

'cross-reference her story with newspaper stories from around the time.' There was a quiet moment and Gwen made a sound of discovery.

'I've got it, first result. Johnson family, gunned down in their own home 2nd of February and there's an address in south London.' Jack nodded and sped towards England.

'She's going home.'

* * *

><p>Alexandra eyed the house before her. A typical family home, the garden had grown out, her mother would not have liked that. And the windows were filthy, obviously she wasn't the only family member who never came here. She pulled her keys out of her pockets and opened the porch door, but the thick wooden front door opened without the key. She pulled her gun out of her bag and entered the hallway, it was dark, with a dusty smell. The heels of her boots tapped gently on the wooden flooring as she made her way around the staircase and across to the living room. Her breathing sped up as she placed her hand on the door and gently pushed it open. The room was dark, the velvet curtains drawn, the furniture covered with dust sheets. Unless you'd seen the gory sight of the murder you would have guessed the family had moved out.<p>

Alexandra stepped inside and walked to the centre of the room, the patterned red carpet seemed foreign whereas once it had been a sure sign of home. She gripped her gun tightly and let her eyes drift around the room.

'Long time no see baby.' She span around and took a step back. Standing before her, leant against the door, was a handsome young man. A little older than David with blonde, windswept hair and deep blue eyes. Over his left shoulder he had a bent shot gun. Alexandra froze at the sight and he laughed. 'No, no I don't use this anymore.' He chucked the gun on the covered sofa. 'it's far too imprecise. It was my dad's, only thing to hand that night. Besides, this little lady is far itching for a test run.' He pulled a handgun from the back of his jeans. 'Drop the gun baby.' She eyed him nervously.

'Why now?' He frowned. 'you've had eight years to torment me so why do this all now?' The man smiled and walked over to the sofa taking a seat and crossing his leg over his knee.

'Back then you were a little kid. A child. No one listened to you, no one noticed you, no one truly understood you. But now, now you're becoming a big girl. You've got those new friends to look after the poor little lost girl. Normally that wouldn't have bothered me but being annoying little you, you had to find friends with guns and authority to kill. It was only a matter of time before you came looking for me. I couldn't let that happen, I wanted you, on my terms.' She clenched her teeth.

'David.'

'Just a bit of fun. I was bored waiting for you, I've been waiting for you.'

'I know.'

'And you didn't come? Why?' she glared at him. 'Oh, oh I see now.' He pushed himself off the sofa and walked up to her tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear and resting his hand and the gun on her waist. 'someone was frightened. My poor baby girl this has been going on so long, you didn't know how to end it. Even now,' the his hand travelled down to her waist, grazing over her figure and releasing her grip from her gun, 'Even now you're lost.' A whimper escaped her mouth as his grip tightened and he pushed her back against the wall. 'I missed that look in your eyes.' He smiled and nuzzled against her jaw, 'the fright and just the tiniest hint of…' he smirked, 'lust.' His lips pressed against hers and moved roughly as his body pressed her against the wall. Tears slipped down her cheeks and he lapped them up, biting down on her lip roughly.

A loud bang reverberated around the room.

He stopped, his breath skimming her face as her shocked expression stuck. He leant against the wall and panted out a groan of understanding. His hands had been too busy exploring her curves to pay attention to his gun which was now clasped in her hand. He slipped down her front, one hand pressing down on the stomach wound, the other clenched on her dress. Alexandra stayed locked in position against the wall, her breathing laboured as she watched him fall and heard the house door open. The man kneeling on her floor looked up into her eyes and smiled, a chuckle escaped his lips which became a laugh, he grinned up at her, his eyes filled with enjoyment and he laughed, almost giggled, in her face. The door to the living room opened and Alexandra's grip on the trigger tightened. The man fell forward, his head banging against the wall with a thud and his shoulder pressed against her legs. She felt his body tugged away from her and someone's hands lead her forward, paws padded on her shins to grab her attention. She looked down at the gun in her hand and dropped it like a hot pan.

'Come on let's get you out of here.' Ianto said. He touched her arm again but this time she flinched back.

'I…I…sorry, I just…I…' she looked down at the body on the floor and flashed back to those seconds in his grip. His body trapping her against the wall, his lips locked over hers, the taste of his mouth. She put a hand to her mouth in revulsion and ran from the room. The rain was tipping it down outside, lighting flashing through the sky at intervals. She got out into the road and onto the island of trees that spanned the length of her old street. Yells echoed behind her and she screamed into her hands. A flash of electricity shot across the sky and hit the tree to her right, a large body barrelled her out of its path as it fell to the ground. She couldn't get up, the figure just wrapped his arms around her and let her struggle against him, pushing her hands away from her hair as she almost ripped it out by the roots. Ianto and Fawks held back Watson as the rain soaked them all to the bone, unseen tears slipped down Ianto's face and he coughed, heading back to the SUV to clean the evidence away.

Fawks watched the captain and the girl for a few more moments before looking up to the sky, letting the rain splatter over her face a chest and wishing on every star in the sky, for a peaceful life. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :) <strong>


	77. Chapter 77

**You all aren't going to like me for this but look how fast the updates you're getting are :) Don't get used to it, once I've caught up to Bad2Wolf2Mcgee they'll slow down to normal again :P **

**1945 : She'll be ok.**

**Ziggymia123 : Yes, lots more gah. Don't worry, I live with Fawks, there's a lot of cursing in my house :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : It is awesome, I told you it was :D My friend has a green like that near her house too :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 77<strong>

The drive back to Cardiff was silent, uncomfortably so, the only noise was Watson who was licking and nuzzling into Alexandra in a desperate bid to claim her attention. Fawks looked around the car and then outside and sighed. She caught Jack's eye in the rear view mirror and she could see he was desperately trying to think of something, anything, to say. Fawks thought for a moment and then loudly called out.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with M."

Ianto looked over to her relieved and Jack grinned, Alexandra looked over at her like she had gone insane.

"Motorway." Ianto suggested.

"Nope,"

"Mechanic?"

"Nope, McDonald's. Pull over," Fawks nodded to the services and Jack reluctantly pulled into them and drove to the fast food restaurant. Fawks disappeared for ten minutes and then came back with five bags.

"I have learnt from months of clinical depression, that junk makes you feel awesome, so take some chips and a burger." Fawks handed a bag to Alexandra who looked at it in disgust. Watson on the other hand was sniffing around it excitedly.

"It's good," Fawks said through a mouthful of chips. She swallowed them loudly and half smiled at Alexandra. "Come on Xandra, trust me."

Alexandra sighed and bit into a chip.

"This is disgusting." She said pulling a face of disgust.

"That's the point." Jack laughed as they drove off. They reached the hub and they all filed in, Ianto headed to the kitchen and Alexandra slumped on the couch. Fawks sighed as she sat down next to Alexandra.

"You ok?"

"I'm not sure," Alexandra said.

"Me neither." Fawks sighed, she pulled an envelope from her coat pocket and handed it to Alexandra, she blinked in confusion and unfolded the envelope to reveal a sketch of a bulldog puppy looking out happily at her. Underneath it read Happy Birthday, lots of love, Torchwood.

"I know it's a bit late,"

"Thank you." Alexandra said, running her fingers over the writing. Fawks smiled at her.

"Next year, can we maybe just go out for drinks or something?" Fawks said and drew a tiny smile from Alexandra.

"I heard you're selling your flat,"

"In the process yeah,"

"Where are you staying?"

"Last night, a bus stop." Fawks shrugged.

Alexandra sighed. "I'm probably going to regret this but I have a spare room."

"Are you asking me to move in with you, darling?"

"And you'll have to pay rent." Alexandra said. Fawks smiled a little.

"Look," Fawks said. "We're getting along."

Alexandra laughed quietly. "How long do you think that'll last."

"I'm giving you two days before you kick me out." Fawks grinned, standing up and winking at Alexandra and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Fawks had lasted more than two days and had settled in at Alexandra's flat in a few weeks. Fawks opened the flat door and patted Watson's head as she walked in.<p>

"Xandra? You here?"

Porter bounded up into her arms as Watson leapt at her legs.

"Watson. Leave Porter alone. He's a cat, he can outsmart you and kick your ass."

"Stop threatening my dog."

"Stop your dog threatening my cat."

"Your cat is a guest."

"Yes, and you love him so it's a moot point." As if to justify this point Porter climbed up her shoulder and leapt at Alexandra.

"Cats are so loyal," Fawks laughed, heading over to the kitchen and opening the fridge, she leaned down and picked out the milk, she unscrewed the top and lifted it but before she got it to her mouth Alexandra snapped at her.

"I swear to god, get a glass, or you'll be wearing that."

"Then you'd have to go out and get more milk." Fawks said cockily.

"I swear to god..."

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist." Fawks smiled grabbing a glass and pouring some in, she also grabbed a small saucer and poured some into there, Porter purred and jumped up onto the surface and lapped at the milk. Alexandra glared at the cat on the work surface but restrained from saying anything.

"What are you doing tonight?" Fawks asked, chugging down her milk and leaving the glass on the side and walking off. Alexandra sighed and took the glass and put it in the dishwasher, as Fawks came back out in a change of clothes.

"I was staying in, watching a movie, early night."

"How old are you?"

"20. Why?"

"Right, this is the bit of your life where you're supposed to be going out and getting shitfaced and laid every other day,"

Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, you're young! This is what you're meant to be doing."

"Not everyone ignores their responsibilities like you, Fawks."

"Honey, I don't have any responsibilities, just me and my boys," Fawks grinned as Freddie popped onto her shoulder.

"What about John?" Alexandra asked.

"He's got Pat, he's safe where he is. Already taken care of. Come on, come out with us," Fawks said. "Live a little."

"I can't I've got plans."

"Movie and a dog?" Fawks raised her eyebrows. Alexandra rolled her eyes at her and walked past her.

"Come on Xandra, when was the last time you got laid?"

Alexandra blushed furiously.

"That's really none of your business."

Fawks tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever...?"

"I am not having this conversation with you. Rachel."

"Ooh, touchy, what was his name?" Fawks grinned slightly, "Or her name...?"

"Fawks." Alexandra growled.

"Alright, alright, I'm gone already, don't wait up sweetheart, it'll be a late one."

Alexandra was soundly asleep when the door slammed open and she jolted up in a panic.

"Honey! I'm home!" Fawks called loudly through the flat. Alexandra growled and swallowed down a few choice words. The door to her room opened a little and with a loud whisper Fawks said.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Not anymore."

"Can I come in?"

"No. What's wrong with your bed."

"It's cold and lonely."

"Well, go warm it up and take the cat with you."

"I want that one..."

"Come near me Fawks and I will slap you." Alexandra warned.

* * *

><p>Fawks blinked in the morning she was on the kitchen floor, Watson was licking her face.<p>

"Off," She mumbled and winced when she moved her face and stumbled into the bathroom. She recoiled slightly at her reflection.

"Note to self... Xandra will beat you up when you try and get into bed with her. Don't try again."

TTT

Fawks sighed as she stepped into the room, anyone else and she'd have stopped coming a long time ago, as it was, she'd decided on the way here, after her email from the real estate, the flat had been sold, the money already into her bank account. This was her last visit. She hesitated outside the door and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Just go in." She whispered. She opened up the door to the same room, the same beige walls, the same hospital smell, the same vacant expression.

"Honey, I'm home." she whispered. She went and sat in her usual seat and waved her hand in front of John's face. Nothing.

"I'm not coming back." Fawks told him as she took his hand, and squeezed it lightly. "I'm leaving earth soon, I don't know when I'll get back, I think I will, but maybe just for visits. Christmas and stuff." She sighed and ran her hands down John's fingers.

"I can't stay here John, it's poisoning me, I can't look anywhere without seeing what I've lost. I have to get Ianto to go to the supermarket for me because of that time I took Kam and got ourselves kicked out. Do you remember? You thought it was hilarious," She asked him, she knew he wouldn't respond but she still had a tiny pinprick of hope. She recalled the memory perfectly, any and every memory of Kam she clung onto in finite detail.

* * *

><p>"John, please can you put some clothes on Kam before we leave, we need a big shop and you need a nap before you go all grouchy," Fawks said as she rubbed her eyes, she was so exhausted but she had so much to do.<p>

"I'm trying he won't stay still!" Fawks walked into the lounge and laughed at what she saw, John was lay out on his stomach holding the squirming nappy clad baby in his hands.

"Just stay still would you?" John suggested to the little boy, he laughed brightly and put his little hands on his daddy's cheeks and blew a big raspberry. Fawks giggled slightly as Kam sat back and clapped his hands in amusement.

"He doesn't like that one," Fawks said taking the one piece out of John's hands and putting it back in the draw.

"How do you know?"

"He always poops in it, very unpleasant." Kam giggled at that, tugging on John's hair as he picked him up.

"I don't spend as much time dressing him as you do,"

"No but you get to bath him, I swear you enjoy those toys as much as he does." Fawks smiled, she pulled out another all-in-one suit that looked like a bear costume. After slipping Kam into his outfit, and grabbing her car keys she lifted him into her arms and kissed John goodbye.

The drive was perfectly normal, Kam in his car seat and trying desperately to get out of it. Fawks rolled her eyes as he began crying.

"Kam, it's the law, and it's to keep you safe."

"No!"

"Yes."

"NOO!" Fawks rolled her eyes, she had no idea why he was so stubborn. She picked him out of the car as they pulled up at the supermarket. She put Kam in the trolley seat and headed off. She'd only turned her back on Kam for a second as she reached up to get nappies, she couldn't have missed at least two minutes but in that time, Kam, had managed to shift his weight so the trolley swung with him into a stack of Heinz beans, the beans had gone everywhere and in a horrible fluke of accidents, one flew out and hit a man in the back of the head, in shock he jumped and sent his trolley flying into a display for potted plants.

"Oh please god no." Fawks sighed as Kam laughed and clapped at the destruction. The side of the box that was holding the plants fell outwards and the pots all toppled out of the side and smashed onto the floor. Fawks turned to look down at Kam who grinned up at her.

"I think maybe it's time to go."

"No." Kam sang happily. He held his arms out to be picked up and Fawks laughed as she picked him up and he looked over her shoulder at the mayhem. The man who had been hit by the stray can of beans looked over at the two as they left. Kam smiled brightly at him and then waved his chubby little hand.

* * *

><p>Fawks blinked out of her memory. And looked around the room, at John's vacant eyes.<p>

"Enough." She sighed. She stood up and kissed him on the lips. "If I find a cure, I'll come home." She whispered to him. Before all but running from the room. She peeked into the flat and sighed in relief that Alexandra wasn't in. Most likely still at work. She grabbed her packed trunk from the base of her bed and ran a hand through her hair as she shoved it into her hat. She snuck past the sleeping Watson and was forced to a stop as a burgundy and caramel dragon flew in front of the door and glared up at her.

"You stay here." Fawks told him. He defiantly plopped his backside against the floor.

"Fredrick." Fawks sighed. She met the dragon's glare and then sighed. She didn't have time for this.

"Fine. You can come with me, but just be quiet about it." Freddie leapt up onto her shoulder and sat there proudly. Fawks looked back at the flat that had been her temporary home. She met the green eyes of porter as he sat near the sleeping bulldog.

"Sorry Ports..." Fawks said sadly, the feline seemed to nod at her and curled up next to the dog.

"Look after everyone for me yeah?" She smiled, waving goodbye to her cat and exiting silently, she didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me you still love me and review? :) <strong>


	78. Chapter 78

**Four in one day! That has to be a record or something :P Oh! More help from Bad2Wolf2Mcgee on this one and this is based on Bad2Wolf2Mcgee's version of the Who ep, so if you're not read that... well, not much if different except there's Romans and Winter on a horse ;) **

**Ziggymia123 : ….. yeah...**

**1945 : Will you love me if I tell you it's completely neccesary and you have to trust me on this? :P **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I have the comfort that you'll always love me regardless of how mean I am to my poor demon :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 78<strong>

Fawks yelped as her screens shut down.

"C.O.N.O.R. I'm trying to run away from the planet, you're not helping."

"It's not me, it's something else."

Then along the bottom of Fawks' screen a tiny cartoon TARDIS popped up, the doors opened and a message ran across.

Urgent trouble, need help, come quick. Doctor. Nemo says hi.

Fawks laughed as she read the last part she tried breaking out of the lock but nothing was working she was stuck hovering in space, it wasn't just the Doctor's message, something else had her in a lock, she half-heartedly type in the Doctor's co-ordinates and gave a happy yelp of surprise as it worked, she let her eyes read over the location she was headed. Along with the mixed signals one TARDIS, one unknown.

"Demon's run...when a good man goes to war. Why do I have the feeling I'm running in the wrong direction," She sighed, strapping herself in and she rocketed off into deep space.

* * *

><p>"Danny Boy to the Doctor, Danny Boy to the Doctor,"<p>

"Yes, Danny Boy what is it." The Doctor said, looking down at the Colonel being surrounded by Romans and Silurians.

"We've got an unidentified craft in the vicinity."

"HOLA! Amigos! Got your message Doc. Look what I do for you. Void jumping risking my life. Yet again, I mean I know I'm half void already but this much radiation, isn't good for my figure," Fawks' voice echoed over the comm system.

"Rachel!" The Doctor cheered, "I was worried you weren't coming."

"Am I late?"

"A little."

"Demon's run, how could I resist! I was born to be here! Besides, Dorium owes me some money,"

"So you didn't come for Nemo?"

"Oh Doctor." Fawks grinned in her ship saluting the two pilots in flying fighter planes beside her. "I _always_ come for Nemo." Fawks laughed suggestively.

"Rachel." The Doctor warned.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, I'm not just here for you, yeah sure your message got me here and I'm all yours if you need me but I'm getting another signal on my computer, that's what I'm here for. Helping out your war boys and I'll be on the deck in a second." Fawks laughed.

"Give em' hell!" The Doctor laughed.

* * *

><p>Fawks teleported herself out onto a random corridor, she turned to hear the Doctor's voice and followed it.<p>

"I want you to tell them to run away." He said, his voice different, scary almost.

"What?"

"I want you to tell them to run away." He repeated, "I want you to be famous for those exact words."

Fawks moved her feet faster down the corridor. The voices getting louder.

"I want people to call you Colonel Run Away. I want children laughing outside your door because they've found the house of Colonel Run Away, and when people come to you and ask if using the people I love to get to me, is in anyway a good idea..." Fawks rounded the corner to look at the scene in front of her, Silurian, human, two tied up guards, Colonel Run Away and The Doctor, angry Doctor, Scary Doctor.

"I want them to tell them your name." The Doctor looked passed the Colonel and saw Fawks.

"Oh look, I'm angry now, that's new..." He sounded somewhat upset at the news. "I'm really not sure what's going to happen now."

"The anger of a Good man is not a problem. Good men have too many rules."

Fawks snarled, she didn't like this woman, she didn't smell right and had an eye-patch, eye-patches were for good looking pirates only. She was neither.

"Yeah, but their bad friends don't have any." Fawks snarled, drawing her sword.

The Doctor silenced her with a look.

"Good men don't need rules," He stated sinisterly, stepping towards her. "Today's not a good day to find out why I have so many. Hm?"

There was a moment of silence as she took in the threat.

"Give the order." She stated. "Give the order Colonel Run Away."

Fawks was filled in on what was going on the army boys were marched out. The Silurian rushed off to tell the Doctor.

"I'm on the wavelength if you need me." Fawks said to the human woman remaining.

"Where are you going?"

"Demon's Run. I'm off exploring!" Fawks darted off down the corridors, darting around the corners. This was what she needed, a beautiful new adventure, adrenaline and speed and danger. She loved this place, well, the situation wasn't ideal what with a baby in danger but it had endless corridors to run around, she could just run and keep running. She didn't have to think when she was running all she had to do was stay fast.

_You don't have to keep running from this._

_**Speak for yourself, this feels better than being depressed and broken.**_

_OK, so this doesn't hurt as much, but we can't just run from earth._

_**Watch me.**_

_Go on then, what's your clever plan. Convince the Doctor to take you with him, let them know what happened, I thought the whole point of this was not letting Winter know you tried to kill yourself and well... the other stuff._

_**I don't know, I've not thought ahead yet.**_

Fawks spun round a corner and came face to face with River Song.

"What are you doing here? You should be with them."

"I can't not until the end."

"So you're hiding in corridors?"

"Same as you,"

"I'm hired help." Fawks growled. "You're associated,"

"Why are you running?"

"You tell me, you always seem to know what's going on. You tell me."

River scanned over Fawks' appearance.

"Oh...I am sorry, I didn't realise. It's not happened yet has it?"

"What?"

"I'm Sorry. But you can't outrun it. Any of it, it's going to catch up to you and you have to choose."

Fawks took a step back.

"What are you talking about?"

River sighed.

"Spoilers."

_When it hatches Gods will fall, except one, choices to be made. Power or Love._ Fawks' memory echoed the words back to her. Fawks frowned back at River and turned and ran. She didn't want to face choices or anything, so she ran and ran.

* * *

><p>"They've been scanning her since she's been born."<p>

Fawks skidded around the corner, red faced, out of breath.

"Who?" She panted "Scanning who?"

"Where've you been?" The Doctor asked.

"Running, it's what I do here I'm a demon." Fawks smiled weakly at her own joke.

"Melody Pond."

"Awesome name."

"Human DNA," The Doctor said looking up at the screen.

"Look closer." The Silurian noted. "Human plus. Specifically, human plus Timelord."

"Ew." Fawks said.

"No not like that, mind out of the gutter." The Doctor snapped. "But she's human she Amy and Rory's daughter."

"You've told me about your people, how they became what they were through prolonged exposure to the time vortex. The untempered schism."

"Over Billions of years! It didn't just happen." The Doctor scoffed. Fawks zoned out of the conversation as she sat by the computer data, reading off the screen. How very odd. She thought.

"I'm trying to be delicate." Any four words to peak the demon's attention would be that or 'Drinks are on me' Fawks swivelled in the chair and sighed up at the The Doctor.

"God's sake Doc, when did Amy and Rory start going like rabbits." She said. Fawks watched as the Doctor figured out about Amy and Rory's wedding night. She looked around the base, if they were so for protecting the Timelord baby why had they simply left, Dorium came to the same conclusion as her.

"This was too easy." Fawks whispered, she saw the colour of River's hair flash at the door and she stood up and raced off. "Trouble," She yelped, standing and running again as she sped past the Doctor, "call if you need me!"

She caught up with River.

"Tell me what is going to happen." Fawks growled as she span River around to face her.

"You're going to die." River said simply.

"For real."

"Yes."

"Right," Fawks nodded.

"You don't seem all that concerned."

"I'm not, I lost my hope and faith a while back, dying is the easy way out but I'm too scared to do it myself and my friends won't let me," Fawks shrugged.

"They need you down on the floor."

"I'm on it."

"Good luck."

Fawks smirked. "I don't need it."

River watched Fawks jump over the railings.

"You will." She sighed.

* * *

><p>Fawks kicked her way through a vent and fell to the ground, opening her wings and landing gently on the floor. Behind some boxes as she took in the sight before her, Romans, Silurian, Sontaran, Winter on a horse, Rory. She back tracked slightly, Winter on a horse?<p>

"Dear God. That's the attack prayer." Dorium told them.

"Who has an attack prayer, pretty sure most Gods wouldn't be that impressed with one of them. Hi Folks." Winter glared in Fawks' direction as she sauntered out.

'And where have you been?' she asked, 'You missed my awesome speech earlier.' Fawks grinned.

'Sorry I'm sure.'

'It was quite impressive.' The Silurian commented. Fawks rolled her eyes.

'Back off love this one's mine.' Winter kicked her gently. 'Where'd the horse come from?'

'Stop it.' Winter warned.

'What?'

'I can hear you mind coming up with smutty jokes from a mile off.' Fawks chuckled quietly. 'Rory's hiding Amy and the baby.' Winter informed her, she nodded and glanced in the direction Winter motioned towards.

"Centurion. You're needed."

Fawks nodded to the couple and not wanting to see the family have their moment she headed back to the main floor. With Winter trotting along besides her.

"There should be some plasma pistols somewhere, they left everything." Said a young soldier.

"Then find them, boy." The Sontaran growled.

"She's definitely a girl." The Silurian muttered to her girlfriend,

"Stop it," The human replied with a smile. Fawks couldn't help but laugh slightly at the pair of them and Winter smirked, placing herself at the front of the formation. Fawks drew her sword as the monks came into view.

'For your daughter.' Winter told Rory.

'For Melody.' He muttered. And then it began.

TTT

It was just one moment when she heard Amy's scream and the baby's cry and she turned away for a split second from her fight, rookie mistake, if there hadn't been a baby involved she would never have even glanced but there was and her opponent slashed his sword across the side of her neck, cutting a gouge and knocking her back. He stood above her about to finish her off when Winter jumped in front.

'She hasn't got permission to die today.' She told him as she shoved her blade through his robes. He fell back, dead and Winter held her position above her girlfriend. Fawks dragged herself back to some boxes and tried to take deep breaths and hold her hand to her neck. She was tiring just sitting there, she was slipping into the blackness, then she felt warm hands shove a wad of bandage over the wound trying to slow the bleeding.

'Don't you dare die on me.' Winter growled.

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Fawks breathed in reply.

'Good, now can you please shut the gaping wound in your neck so you can kiss me?'

'Weird sword. Can't heal.'

'No, you can't die, you're not allowed'... Winter murmured. 'Doctor!' she yelled, having heard him enter a few minutes before. He rushed over to them.

"No, no no no no. Not you too Rachel. No."

"Sorry," Fawks whispered. "Thought the baby was in trouble, wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok..." The Doctor said, looking at Winter's bloody hands from where she was trying to keep Fawks' insides in. The lights flickered and there was a noise.

"Well then soldier, how goes the day." Fawks looked over at River, who gave a minute shake of her head, now wasn't the time and then turned to meet Winter's violet eyes she gave a small smile.

"Relax Win. Just a scratch."

It all happened in a blur, Fawks hugged Winter goodbye as they rushed off to hunt for Melody Pond and Fawks groaned as she looked over at River.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Where did you want to live when you were a kid?" River asked.

"Oh shut the hell up Song and just tell me, I cannot be arsed with your riddles bullshit. Others might put up with you but not me."

"Hey!" Rory argued as Fawks snapped at River.

"It's ok Rory. Just think for once Fawks. Use that brain of yours that used to be so good." Fawks barged past her and clicked her fingers, C.O.N.O.R zapped down onto the deck and Fawks sighed as she walked in, Freddie jumped up onto her and she saluted at the remainder of people and flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**o, Fawks has received a message of foreboding from the mysterious Dr. Song, what will happen next? STAY TUNED. :D Oh yeah and Review? **


	79. Chapter 79

**:D So you're all a bit confused and mad at me? How about an update that won't make you cry today? :P**

**Ziggymia123 : Don't worry I have plans for Kam, but he's got to wait a while :) **

**1945 : Well, you'll have to read to find out, won't you ;) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Stop rubbing your inside knowledge in my face :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79<strong>

"When Winter was a little girl her favourite book was Jungle Book." Fawks told Freddie, as she set C.O.N.O.R on autopilot and leaned back in her chair. "That's how she turned into a human monkey of sorts, well, until she sort of got old and life got in the way." Freddie squeaked at her.

"Not old old, just more mature," Fawks said. "Mine was Peter Pan. A Land where you never grew up and you could have adventures everyday, and there were mermaids and Indians and pirates. In legends, it's supposed to exist, so we're going to go find it." Fawks smiled, she pointed to two bright stars, "Second on the right and straight on till morning," She grinned.

"It's worth a shot right?" She settled back into her chair, put her feet up on the console and yawned, lowering her hat and closing her eyes.

Fawks was awoken to blaring alarms, she looked in front of her as flashing lights outside shook and rammed the ship, twisting and bombarding her beloved ship.

"Ah!" She yelped as C.O.N.O.R was forced into a barrel roll, flipping her out of her chair onto the ceiling then back again.

"Captain, we are experiencing some technical difficulties." C.O.N.O.R chimed, as Fawks thudded back on the floor, Freddie was cowering under the cot bed further back.

"Thanks, C.O.N.O.R, I didn't realise. You know, sometimes I regret giving you a voice and artificial intelligence, it's made you very sarcastic."

"Your fault."

"Can we focus on crashing please?" Fawks said.

"All co-ordination systems down, impact in 3 minutes."

"Impact with what! There's nothing around."

"Fluxes affecting simulations,"

"Solutions?"

"No solutions available."

"Can't we fly up!"

"Trapped in radiation blasts. No solutions available."

"So basically... in simple terms."

"We're screwed." C.O.N.O.R said. Fawks sighed, sat down on her chair.

"Impact, 57 seconds."

"Bye." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"It's a funny looking bird."<p>

"It's not a bird, it's an angel, look at it."

"We should take her to the Piccaninies, they'll know what to do."

"The chief wasn't exactly thrilled last time we showed up there though, was he Tootles."

"I swear I didn't touch his daughter, we all know what Ti is like anyway, she wouldn't come near me."

Fawks tried to open her eyes but with the effort she felt the more welcoming arms of unconsciousness wrapping snuggly around her.

"Do you think it's really her Mam-mar," Was a soft female voice.

"I do not know Tiger Lily. But it isn't every day a star falls from the heavens."

Fawks groaned a little and heard the scurrying of hundreds of feet. Fawks opened her eyes as she felt Freddie stir under her.

"She's awake."

Fawks blinked up at loads of faces staring down at her, she was lay on the ground looking up.

"Hi," Fawks groaned, standing up and looking around, C.O.N.O.R was smashed into a beach off to the east, she could see the debris scattered all around him and she was in a clearing in the trees not far from the beach, she was never going to be able to fix him with all that damage, she looked down at her manipulator. The useless thing was flashing various lights at her telling her that a flux that surrounded the island had her trapped. She was stuck. She looked around at the people staring at her, men and women with dark copper skin and boys and girls of all ages, all smiling up at her.

"Who's you then?" One of the children asked, he looked about 14, scraggly hair with a scrape across his chin.

"Fawks." Fawks said as she took in her surroundings and then making sure her loyal dragon was ok. He chirped up at her unconcerned.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Neverland, ain't you. Names Scrape."

"Scrape?"

"Yup, these are the lost kids."

"Isn't it meant to be lost boys?" Fawks blinked, there were girls stood with the boys as well, not many but some, looking just as scruffy and wild as the rest.

"No," Answered one of the girls.

"What you doing here?" One of them asked before introducing himself as Puck.

"I crashed, but I was looking for here. Does Peter Pan live here?"

They children all scoffed.

"Arse hole, he left us as soon as that Wendy bitch showed up, leaving us on our own to fight off them pirates,"

"I thought the pirates left with him?"

"They's pirates though, ain't they?" Said Puck.

"They got a tendency to come back."

"Ignoring the pirates for now," Chided an elderly Native American woman, she looked Fawks up and down.

"Please, follow me." She told Fawks.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight." Fawks said, holding her hands up and blinking at the tribe of red skins. "You think I'm some sort of prophesied star that's fallen here to help you guys find The Great Wall and find a way to rid Neverland of the evil scourge of zombie pirates that have taken over since Hook left." Fawks blinked at the tribesmen.<p>

The largest, and with the biggest feathery hat that Fawks assumed made him chief, nodded stoutly.

"Right," Fawks raised her eyebrows. "I think I preferred it when Time agents were trying to lock me up and the highest expectations of me were how was I going to steal that really big diamond."

Her ramblings fell on death ears and they all looked up at her expectantly.

"Listen, I'm just a criminal with a generally bad attitude and horrible bad luck. I'm not some magic hero. I came here looking for an escape."

"If you help us we can fix your flying machine." Said a young woman around Winter's age, she had a single white feather in her hair.

"How? He's dust." Fawks said nodding back to the beach."

"All you'll need is a new hull, the engines can be repaired." She said matter-of-factly. Fawks raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are?"

"Tiger Lily." She said.

"She's the Chief's daughter." One of the younger kids whispered to her.

"And where exactly are we going to get a new hull, Tiger Lily." Fawks challenged. Tiger Lily gestured for Fawks to follow and she did, walking through the swarm of people who had come to see the fallen star. Fawks left them behind as she followed Tiger Lily out of the clearing through some trees to a cliff that overlooked a cove.

"Pirate Cove. See that big old ship in the middle. The Jolly Roger. That'll make a good hull, don't you think." She said already knowing the answers.

Already Fawks' mind had whirred into action, engines built into the ship, she could see where the wiring would hook in and how the motors would work. It would make an excellent hull.

"Fine, I'll help."

"You're going to have to become a tribesman." Tiger Lily said. "You can't be a lost kid, you're not a kid."

"How?"

"Daddy." Tiger Lily said simply and turned back.

"Now we're in for it." Fawks sighed.

* * *

><p>Fawks had been with them for a few weeks, she'd learnt all the lost children's names, the oldest being Tootles, who was 17. And the youngest being Pipsqueak, mostly known as Pips, who was two years old.<p>

"Well, if you're going to stick with us you should at least look the part." Puck, a sixteen year old with sandy blonde hair, told her.

"What?"

"You look weird." He told her honestly making her laugh.

"Well, he's got a point Fawks," Tootles said, eyeing her clothes. "For a start you've got shoes."

"Tootles is right," Said Puck, "The Redskins are never going to accept you if you still look... sophisticated."

"Hey! I'll have you know never once in my life been sophisticated." Fawks protested.

"Come on." Said Jaye, a young girl who took Fawks' hand from where she was lounged against a tree stump.

"Where are we going?"

"Wait."

Fawks gasped as they bushed thick bushes out of the way and laughed lightly at the sight before her. A massive tree with a door and up above it was a mansion. A wooden mansion that connected to other houses in the trees.

"Oh, I want that house." Fawks grinned, looking up at the magnificent tree house.

"Come on!" Jaye urged tugging on her hand. Fawks smiled as she followed the younger girl into the tree.

"We have a big ol' box of clothes." She told Fawks, leading her to the back of the tree to where junk had accumulated at the edges. Jaye led her to a large box and Fawks smiled as she tried to shift the junk above it, Fawks stepped in and helped clear it.

"Thanks Jaye, give me a bit yeah?" The little girl nodded and hurried out. Fawks sighed as she rooted through the clothes. She took a deep breath as she changed from her old clothes, folding them neatly and places them in the box, she pulled her hat from her head and played with the edges of it, then she put it on top of her folded clothes, and locked the box.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	80. Chapter 80

**I apologise now, for corrupting a Disney character, that is all. :)**

**Ziggymia123 : Yup, Neverland like Peter Pan :D Yes, life was easier when everyone was just trying to kill Fawks, now she's being looked to for answers :P**

**1945 : See, no tears :D Glad you like it, I wanted something lighter after all the drama :)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Of course, Fawks in Neverland is there a better combination ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 80<strong>

Fawks smiled as she walked through the plains, the grass tickling her bare feet. She saw Tiger Lily with her bow drawn and ready to shoot down a doe that was nearby. Fawks smirked and tipped her head back and let out a wolf howl to the sky. The doe turned and saw the two humans and bolted.

"Damn it, Fawks!" Tiger Lily yelled turning to glare at the smirking demon. She rolled her eyes as answering animal noises came from every direction as the kids answered her call.

"Aw, Come on Lil, it just looked like you were stealing my hunt."

"You can't hunt. You fish." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Are you saying you don't like my grilled salmon?" Fawks said in mock hurt. Lily sighed and turned her back on the demon. Fawks followed her. Lily turned back to Fawks.

"What do you want."

"Truth is Lil. Your papa told me to spy on you."

"What?"

"Well, I know I've only been here for...ever but everyone does notice that you do dissapear."

"I-"

"Oh and I already know where you go and what you do," Fawks added in.

"Shut. Up!" Lily hissed, dragging Fawks further into the trees.

"You know about the mermaids?"

"Well, I guessed, now I know." Fawks smirked. Lily growled as Fawks laughed. "You're shagging a mermaid, aren't you?" Fawks grinned and then blinked as Lily just looked down.

"More than a mermaid?" Fawks asked. Lily looked up at Fawks and then down again. "All of them?" Fawks laughed. "Girl, you get around."

"Will you shut up." Lily hissed.

"Is your father aware that your such a gay nymphomaniac?"

"No, he thinks I'm completely pure and expects me to marry some man."

"Neither conditioins fit I'm guessing."

"I have no interest in men whatsoever."

"Hey that's fine by me, it's the big guy with the hat you want to talk to."

"Please, don't tell him."

"Relax, it's not my responsibilty to out you to your daddy." Fawks said, "I just need a way to get accepted into the tribe so I can go and find that wall that doesn't exist." Fawks sighed. She turned and headed back to the beeach where she'd been scavenging for parts for her beloved ship.

"How did you work your way into the Lost kids so fast?" Lily asked.

"Disney movies and stories." Fawks smiled. "They're quite particular about Hercules and Aladdin." Fawks smiled.

* * *

><p>"Fawks! Fawks! Movie, movie!" Pips said, jumping to get Fawks' attention.<p>

"Alright, ok," Fawks laughed following him up into the tree mansion. She wired up her manipulator to a projector and pressed a button and the projector projected the movie out onto the wall, Fawks lay on her stomach as she settled to watch the movie but was jumped on by a load of kids as they all huddled in a pile and watched, it was Aladdin today.

"Fawks?"

"Yeah Scrape?"

"What's love?"

Fawks blinked at the quesetion.

"Erm... it's a feeling, where you really really like something or someone."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Fawks smiled. "Yes, lots of times."

"What does it feel like, being in love?"

"Uh... Well, I don't really know, I think it's different for everyone."

"But to you?"

"Err, it's different, for different kinds of love." Clearly that wasn't a good enough answer for the children. "Alright." Fawks sighed. "Sometimes, it feels like the whole world has been tipped on its head and you feel like you're about to fall off the edge of the world but there's someone holding you on, and you become completely dependant on them, you need them there to be with you or else you know, that you're going to tip into the unknown and it scares you." Fawks sighed a little and then smiled at the children.

"And other times, it happens all of a sudden, and you find someone that fits with you like they're always meant to be there. And it's fun and light and all you want for them is to be happy, regardless of the cost to yourself, you want them to have the perfect life, and if that means you can't be in it, you just grin and bare it."

"It sounds painful."

"It is." Fawks said. "But when you're in love you don't care. It's just manageable."

"I'm never falling in love." Scrape said. Making Fawks laugh.

"Trust me, you never get the choice."

* * *

><p>Fawks was heading down the the Piccaninny Tribe when she smelt it. Mouthwatering and making her stomach tighten in response. She knew what it was but she followed her nose to the source of the smell anyway. She stopped by the trees that spread around Mermaid's Grotto. She hadn't come here much, only briefly when exploring the island. The Mermaids weren't the most friendly of people, except maybe the one attached to Tiger Lily's mouth.<p>

"Huh." Fawks snorted. Then she called over to her.

"You know, you're going to get caught!"

Lily jumped away from the mermaid in shock and glared over at Fawks.

"For christ sake, what are you doing."

"Well, you can get caught pretty easily here, you're right near the tribe and smack bang in the open."

"Will you piss off."

"Hey, I'm only helping you out." Fawks grinned, she waved at the mermaid, who tilted its head and smiled lasciviously at her. Fawks raised an eyebrow and then her mind screamed.

HUSBAND AND GIRLFRIEND. SHE'S ALSO HALF FISH.

She shook her head and licked her suddenly dry lips, shaking thoughts from her head she smirked at Lily.

"Come on, the chief has called a big old meeting for everyone."

The hairs on Fawks' neck stood up as Lily and Fawks neared the camp. She held a hand out for Lily to stop.

"Hold up."

"What now?"

"There's something wrong."

Lily looked worried out through the trees.

"Pirates." Lily gasped. Fawks looked through the trees to where the bright camp usually stood, it had been torn down. Fires of tents smoking into the sky.

"We have to help them!" Lily said frantically, there were yells and shouts as the redskins fought to protect their home.

"No! Lily hold on, there is way too many." Fawks said, holding back the frantic girl.

"We're outnumbered, we've got to go about this another way."

Captain Hook IV was a lot fiercer than his ancestors, he had no qualms about killing women and children, in all honesty he was a vile man with a vile crew of men who were in all terms, heartless pirates, there was no romancing of these men.

He looked around at the deystroyed camp. He was looking for this so called fallen star that was his downfall. It wasn't here.

"Where is your saviour now?" He roared to the fearful natives. He turned to look at the surrounding camp and saw her. His men had gone missing, and she stood there, looking like the dark demon she was claimed to be. The fire lit up behind her half open wings, her eyes covered by the dark of the falling night and only her double fangs glinting in the firelight.

"Looking for me?"

Hook looked around for his men and Fawks pointed up to the trees above them, his men were struggling, tied to branches after they'd been snatched unsuspecting upwards into the trees.

"Take your men and leave, I'll deal with you later." Fawks siad menacingly. Hook drew his gun and simply shot at her, Fawks laughed a little as her demon mind slowed the path of the bullet and she moved slightly so she could see it pass her face. And then she blinked at the captain and waved goodbye, his men fell from the trees with loud thuds and scarpered leaving him on my own.

"Goodbye." Fawks waved.

"This isn't over."

"See you,"

He glared and stalked backwards and then Fawks with Lily's help rushed to untie the redskins. The chief hugged her tight as she undid the ropes binding him and Fawks squeaked at the strong hug.

He spoke rapidly in his native tongue and Fawks looked blankly to Lily.

"He said welcome to the family."

* * *

><p>"So, all we've got to do is go snoop around a mountain?" Fawks said, looking up at the rockface.<p>

"Yup," Tootles said, as he began climbing up.

"Brilliant." Fawks sighed.

"You saw off a vicious pirate last night and celebrated late into the night about becoming a real Picanniny." Fawks fingered the three multicoloured feathers that hung in her hair and the multicoloured paint that decorated her face.

"Yeah, but bad guys and booze are my fortay. Climbing mountains with a hangover really not my idea of a fun day out."

"Come on," Lily said. Reaching up to start up the hill.

"Hope this bloody wall is worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me smile :)<strong>


	81. Chapter 81

**I'm glad you all loved the corruption of Disney, I felt so bad doing it but it was fun :) **

**Ziggymia123: I'm glad you liked it so much :) And yes, Tiger Lily and a mermaid, my mind know no bounds :) **

**1945 : * Big grin * Thank you :) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : You have seriously no idea how proud I am that myself and Fawks have been blamed for your corruption.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 81<strong>

They reached the top of the mountain and Fawks slumped down inside the cave.

"There's nothing here." Fawks groaned. As she leant against the wall, "What a waste of time."

"I'll take a look around." Tootles said, brushing his shorts down and looking around. Fawks settled against the back wall.

"Don't you just hate it when you climb a mountain and don't find the legendary wall that doesn't exist up here." Fawks joked. Lily smiled lightly.

"Why did you come here?"

"I'm running away."

"From what?"

"My sucky life."

"It can't have been that bad."

"It was. Husband in a coma, clinical depression in which I murdered my adulterous lover." Fawks shrugged a shoulder as she leant back against the wall and shut her eyes.

"Ok, so it was pretty crap. And you just ran away."

"I'm a yellow bellied coward." Fawks said simply.

"No you're not."

Fawks turned to Lily, "you looked a murderous pirate in the eye and laughed. You're no coward."

"I've been running from my demons for so long now." Her tail flickered up onto her leg and she took it gently in her hands and ran her fingers over the extra limb.

"Not you," She said to the tail. "I quite like you,"

_You're not that bad yourself._

Fawks settled against the cave wall and sighed.

"There's nothing here, no magic wall that can tell us the answers of the universe. Sorry Lil." Fawks felt fingers playing along the skin on her thigh and trail softly upwards.

"Lily..." Fawks sighed. "No..."

"You say it like you don't mean it." Lily whispered. Her fingers moving slowly to tickle her inner thigh, these short shorts she had taken to wearing really didn't offer much protection.

"I have a...mm...girlfriend. And a husband."

"I'm not looking for a relationship." Lily said honestly and made Fawks chuckle lightly.

"We shouldn't." Fawks breathed, "Tootles can come back any minute..."

"He could." Lily said.

"So we shouldn't..." Fawks said. Lily smirked as Fawks kept her head back and eyes shut, not actually making any move to stop the younger woman's wandering hands. Lily leaned towards Fawks and let her lips lightly trail up her jaw line and she whispered huskily in Fawks' ear.

"We definitely shouldn't. So just ask me to stop."

"Lil..."

"Hmm?" Lily mumbled, her lips kissing gently down Fawks' neck. Fawks opened her eyes and moaned lightly at the contact of warm lips above her pulse point. That's when Fawks saw it, a gap in the cave ceiling.

"Lily, stop." Fawks breathed but her protests were ignored. "No." Fawks said stronger this time and reluctantly pushing Lily back, her body complained at the loss of contact.

_**Stupid Hormones.**_

"What?" Lily said, sounding just as put out as Fawks felt.

"Look." Fawks pointed up to the hole.

"So, it's eroded away."

"No, there's more." Fawks stood up and opened her wings, and jumped up to the gap, closing her wings as she pulled herself through the gap. It was pitch black.

"Lily! Go to the cave mouth and whistle for Freddie!"

"He won't hear us from here,"

"This is my best friend, he'll hear."

She heard Lily's whistle and within 20 minutes she heard the familiar flap of wings and chirp.

"Freddie! Up here." There was a scrabble as the dragon clambered through the gap and then he blew a stream of fire and the cavern lit up.

"Oh my god." Fawks gasped, spinning around and looking at the hundreds of thousands of symbols that were drawn on the walls and all the way up.

"Lily, get me a branch or something and give me your top."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Fawks laughed as she heard Tiger Lily swearing under her breath.

"That is no way a princess should speak." Fawks called down as Freddie climbed onto her shoulders. She heard Lily swearing in her native tongue. And she absent mindedly wondered why it was she only ever learnt the swear words of languages she didn't know. A branch was handed up with Lily's animal skin top tied around it and Freddie lit it up so the cavern was illuminated.

"Lil... I found it."

Every day Fawks returned to the cavern with her leather book and wrote down each of the symbols and how they were connected she laughed out loud as she saw one in particular that keep popping out. A blue box. She followed the symbols across each day, Lily or one of the kids would come and bring her food. Fawks faltered as she saw a symbol of the blue box and next to it was a figure with purple dot's for eyes.

"Winter..." Fawks murmured, she traced her finger up to the symbol, saw a pink line pointing to another figure with a green coat. "Jack," The Jack figure had read coming off it but Fawks didn't pay attention, she saw the daisy picture with a red cross through it. Fawks ran her finger across the flower.

"Oh, Daisy..." Fawks kept looking at the symbols and saw a figure with burgundy wings.

"Oh." She said surprised, "it's me." She started drawing. Fawks looked down at her little leather book and then back up at the wall. She didn't particularly like what she saw. One symbol kept repeating itself. She picked up her phone and dialled in a number she knew off by heart.

"Yeah, Doctor, take down the shields would you?"

"What why?"

"I'm coming to see you."

"Right well, err... ok. Shields down but hurry up."

"I'll try my best." Fawks said before hanging up.

She typed in the TARDIS code into her manipulator and gritted her teeth as the ground disappeared from under her feet.

She opened her eyes again and felt arms wrapped tight around her.

"Hey Doc, gotta be quick." She said as The Doctor let go of her. He looked her up and down.

"What happened to you?" He gasped as he took in her appearance. Her hair grown out into a shaggy mop that she kept having to flick out of her eyes, short shorts and a crop top, no shoes and rather muddy from head to toe. Three multi-coloured feathers hung in her hair that she wore rather proudly and they were the only things she kept clean.

"What do you mean?" She said temporarily distracted as she looked down at herself.

"Well, you're all dirty. And you've not got any shoes."

Fawks never really thought of her appearance any more, in Neverland it was never really that important.

"Oh! Yeah, long story, not important." She said, hastily changing the subject. "Anyone else around?"

"They're all off doing mundane human stuff." The Doctor said with a smile. "I could get Nemo if you like?" He said half turning to the tannoy controls.

"No!" Fawks said quickly. The Doctor frowned at her and she ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Fawks, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's just... she'll ask questions and I don't want to explain." Fawks mumbled quietly. "Besides, I don't have time, Doc, on the Great Wall."

"Of china?"

"No, THE great wall, the one in myths that was lost, do you know what any of the symbols meant?"

"Yes, but no one ever found it."

"I know but what do these mean." She asked him opening her book and showing the copied symbols.

"Which one?"

"All of them."

The Doctor looked down at the symbols. And pointed at each one giving a definition.

"Dark, Death, Master, glory, monster and sun." He said.

"What about that one." She said, turning the page.

"That one means love or hatred."

"Or?"

"They're very similar things."

"Thank you." She said before grabbing her book and running back to the doors.

"Fawks, are you sure everything is ok?" The Doctor said.

The demon turned back to her old friend.

"I don't think it is Old Man." She said and gave him a sad smile. "But I swear on my life I'll make sure it will be."

She disappeared again back to the cavern, she looked up at the wall and then started writing down figures and facts. Lily climbed up into the cavern.

"Fawks?"

"Yeah?"

"What have you found out?"

"Nothing good,"

"Do you know how to rid us of pirates,"

"Shoot Hook in the face and steal his ship. I worked that out weeks ago."

"Then why do you keep coming back." Fawks pointed to a figure with a brown rectangle surrounding it, and in place for it's eyes were ice blue dots.

"That's the man that put my husband in a coma. And I think this is going to tell me where he is and how I'm going to kill him."

"And that'll get your husband back how?"

"I don't think it will."

"Come out of here for a few days, we can take the ship and then you can think about what you need to do." Lily pleaded. Fawks turned to her.

"Fine, I could use a break."

* * *

><p>Fawks was sat by the campfire with the warriors and some of the older lost boys, discussing how they were going to get rid of Hook, Fawks figured it was an easy enough job, all she had to do was take down the leader, the rest would submit or even side with them after Hook was gone. Pirates were usually just a scaled down dictatorship.<p>

Fawks was drawing in the dirt and the warriors were listening intently as she finished.

Fawks made her way further into the camp, smiling at the tribes members who she had come to know as near family, or at the least friends.

"Psst." Fawks tilted her head and looked over at where Lily was hiding in the shadows. She nodded backwards into the darker forest. Fawks bit her lip and weighed up the outcomes of this.

_She's either going to kill you or shag you._

_**Let's hope It'**__**s the latter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>More corruption, I think so :) Review? <strong>


	82. Chapter 82

**I have my results today so here is an extra long mostly happy chapter for you :) In case I have to run away for ever and can't update so quick :) Or more likely my laptop is taken off me for failure :/ **

**Ziggymia123: Sorry for ruining Peter Pan, but that's what we do here, we corrupt the innocent minded :D No, I think as I was writing it in my head it was green but then after I published it I was like … damn... **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : :P what a lazy person review ;) Though it did make me laugh and thank you none the less :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 82<strong>

"Tiger Lily, where the hell are you?" Fawks hissed, she felt a hand grab her arm and drag her into the darker trees.

"Be quiet. Come on."

Fawks followed her through the trees and gasped hundreds of giant fireflies where hovering around the area, then Fawks looked again. They weren't fireflies.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow."

"Fairies." Fawks breathed.

"You're going off to war tomorrow morning."

"It's hardly a war,"

"You might die."

"I won't die," Fawks smiled at Lily. "At least not yet."

"Oh my god, will you just go with it?" Lily said.

"Sorry," Fawks laughed. "carry on with your well practised get a girl into bed routine."

"Thank you." Lily sighed.

"Though, mine is better." Lily glared at the demon.

"Yup." Fawks said simply.

"Go on then," Lily said stepping back and holding her hands out.

"Oh, honey, I couldn't I'd have you on your knees."

"That's sort of the aim." Lily said. Fawks snorted lightly. "No, I'll let you have your moment, you've clearly thought this through with the romantic fairies and the good timing. Go ahead, I won't interrupt."

* * *

><p>The two fell back against the forest floor with lips moving frantically against one another. Fawks broke away as Lily pulled her crop top over the demon's head.<p>

"Just sex right?" Fawks breathed, pulling Tiger Lily on top of her.

"No strings attached." Lily nodded, splaying her hands down Fawks' body and earning a soft groan from her. "Not even threads of strings,"

Fawks settled her head back against the forest floor and let out a soft sigh as Lily kissed down her body.

* * *

><p>Fawks woke up in the morning lay out on the forest floor. She scratched her neck and hit Lily lightly.<p>

"Wake up, Princess Charming." Fawks smirked as Lily blinked at her. "Your dad thinks you're pure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Your mouth is shaped like sin." Fawks told her, hunting down her shorts, a fairy flew down from a branch and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She told it.

"Come on, I'm off to war remember, shape up before I go and tell your dad where you were last night."

"He'd have your head."

"He'd have to catch me. And I'm pretty fast."

"I noticed." Lily smirked.

* * *

><p>The fight went boringly, and exactly to plan, there was an almighty cheer from the warriors as Hook fell to the floor, Fawks looked at the fallen captain, he had a very nice coat.<p>

"I need a new coat." Fawks said, Fawks pulled it from the Captain and onto her own shoulders, lifting them slightly to get used to the feel of it. She grinned as she kicked he Captain's body into the water, there was a hissing growling noise as a giant crocodile snapped up and ate the corpse whole. Fawks admired her reflection for a second, the coat itself was black with big gold buttons running either side of it, the cuffs on the sleeves were large and a deep purple making the coat look regal and grand. Fawks turned to the warriors and grinned, raising her arm up in victory as they cheered and danced on the deck.

They returned to the camp triumphant, the pirates were either thrown in jail, or given the option to leave Neverland with a fairy escort or they were banished to Neverspeak Mountain.

Music was played the moment they came home, cheering and parties and food but the music was played constantly, it never stopped.

"What's with all the music?" Fawks yelled over the happy songs.

"In our beliefs," Mam-mar, Lily's grandmother, explained. "After you kill your soul is damaged, and there is no other way to heal a soul but music, these are cleansing songs."

"What?" Fawks said shocked.

"Music heals the soul."

_Heals. Soul. He's lost his soul, he's empty. There isn't a cure. _Flashes of old conversations and memories flickered through her head, John's vacant expression stood out clear in her mind. The soul theives ice blue eyes and that song. The song she'd heard in the cafe and what the sobbing young girl had been singing.

_Fevral dostat chernil i plakat,__  
><em>_Pisat o Fevrale navzryd,__  
><em>_Poka grohochushay__a slyakot__  
><em>_Vesnoyu chornoyu gorit._

_I must go on standing,_

_I'm not my own, it's not my choice_

_Be afraid of the lame, they'll inherit your legs_

_Be afraid of the old, they'll inherit your soul_

_Be afraid of the cold, they'll inherit your blood._

Just the memory of the song sent shivers down Fawks' spine.

"What about missing souls?" Fawks asked. "Could it heal them?"

"I don't know," Mam-Mar said, "With a stolen soul usually there is a reason for the theft, usually as a power source."

"Do you know anything about stolen souls?" Fawks asked, incredibly interested as she sat by Mam-mar's side.

"Usually, someone who steals the soul's of others either had no soul themselves or they're soul is so broken it's unsustainable for them. And without a soul someone is as good as ..."

"Dead." Fawks nodded.

"Exactly," Mam-mar agreed. "So they need the souls they steal to keep them alive, they usually store them up so that as long as the souls are kept together, they can be used to keep the thieves normal."

"How do you put a soul back?"

"I don't know, Soul thieves aren't really documented, they work on cold and darkness though, so light and fire are the way to kill them but I don't know how to return the souls,"

"Could music do it?" Fawks asked desperately.

"Maybe? But you would have to release all the souls and probably kill the thief so it couldn't steal again."

"Fire and music?"

"That would do the job."

"Thank you, Mam-mar." Fawks grinned. She rushed off towards the great wall, maybe she could fix all of this. Fawks was drawing and deciphering and she sighed heavily. She'd figured it out. It wasn't good.

* * *

><p>"Find any good news?" Lily said as she came in, Freddie was curled up by her side.<p>

"I'm not looking for good news, Lil. I'm looking for time."

"To do what?"

"Gather the troops."

"A war?"

"I'm the only one who'll be fighting, I need you to do something for me but let me just figure this out." They settled into silence again. Half an hour later Fawks sat back and sighed.

"There's never enough time."

"How long have you got."

"47 hours. Luckily I can time travel," Fawks grinned, slamming closed the book and spinning to face Lily.

"Get everyone. And I mean everyone, to meet me at dawn on the Roger. You need to get the remnants of C.O.N.O.R on the deck for me and wait there. Understood?"

"Where are you going?" Lily asked as Fawks hurried out.

"I've got about 2 days left of life, I'm going to go live it exactly how I want."

Fawks rushed back to the tree and threw open the chest, she looked proudly at her familiar clothes, the combats and vest and of course, her hat.

* * *

><p>Winter couldn't remember what they were laughing at, settled on Jack's knee smiling around the TARDIS when she felt it hum in her head, a happy sort of excited hum. She looked around and with a pop Fawks appeared. She grinned over at her.<p>

"Hi!" Winter smiled, standing up to hug her, Fawks wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"We're going somewhere." Winter smiled into her shoulder, she imagined the rest weren't invited, this was confirmed when Fawks, her arms still wrapped around Winter's waist looked up at Jack and with a mischievous smirk said.

"I'm kidnapping your fiancé. Hope you don't mind." Before Jack could answer the two disappeared in an orange flash.

Winter almost fell over when they landed, it was really hot where they were, she looked around. It was a beach.

"Welcome to the untouched sands of Planet Plaza. Not to be confused with Planet Pizza, similar except they don't really appreciate you eating people here."

"They let you eat people!"

"Pizza people, not actual people, models is all, anyway, look at this place!" Fawks said proudly, looking around, the sand was like silk diamonds, glittering under the three suns and shifting with each step and the water was like glass and you could see the brightly coloured fish miles out. Further along the beach was was huge stone, that looked like a giant's sunbed.

"Untouched?" Winter asked, looking around at the clear lack of anyone, it was just them.

"Not yet discovered, the whole of the land mass is just a beach, one big beach." Fawks smiled, pulling clothes and towels from her hat. She threw two pieces of material over at Winter.

"What the hell is this?" Winter said.

"A bikini," Fawks said simply.

"Fawks, this is not a bikini, it's barely anything!"

"It's that or I throw you in the sea with your clothes on and you have to go naked."

"I might as well with these!"

Fawks paused as she kicked off her boots.

"Humour me." She reasoned.

Winter rolled her eyes and pulled off her top.

"Only for you Darling,"

Fawks grinned, "I was sort of hoping you'd say that." Fawks smiled. Fawks leered at her as Winter sighed at the bikini.

"Help me with these," She said, turning her back so Fawks could tie the straps. Fawks smirked as she ran her hands down Winter's back and span her round, licking her lips slightly she went back to her hat.

"How long have you been planning this?" Winter asked as she pulled out towels and masks and snorkels.

"A while."

"In aid of?"

"I need an excuse to spoil you now?"

"It helps."

"How about, I love you,"

"More than that."

"Jack doesn't nearly spoil you as much as he should?"

"Yes he does."

"Yeah, but he does it in rubbish subtle romantic movie ways,"

"And subtle is the antichrist for you." Winter laughed. Smiling as Fawks settled easily into her equally if not more so skimpy bikini. Fawks strolled to the water's edge and let the ocean kiss her toes. She looked over at Winter and nodded her over. Wading into the water and smiling at its warmth, she got to about her knee when she heard Winter splashing towards her and was pushed into the water. Fawks laughed as she opened her wings and flapped them backwards, soaking Winter, she squeaked in shock at the attack, the two splashed and swam and snorkelled for the majority of the morning and when they were exhausted they both made their way to shore, Winter still musing over all the foreign beautiful fish when Fawks wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled them both to the floor, twisting so Fawks took the brunt of the fall and landed under Winter.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Fawks smirked, kissing Winter softly, "I really quite like this bikini."

Winter smirked slightly, stretching out along the length of Fawks body and smiling at the sensation of skin on skin.

"I'm beginning to see the appeal."

* * *

><p>"Well, something to cross of the bucket list," Winter laughed, tying the straps back on her bikini.<p>

"Hmm?"

"You know, actual sex on an actual beach,"

Fawks laughed, as she climbed back out of the sea, she'd gone to clean up and smiled over at Winter.

"What?" Winter asked, a little self conscious at Fawks' stare.

"Nothing, it's just...you're so beautiful."

Winter smiled over at her.

"You're getting soft in your old age,"

"I'm not that old!" Fawks protested, taking Winter's hand and the two walked along the water's edge around the entire perimeter of the island, talking lightly about things they would forget later on, just happy in each other's company, there was no Doctor, no Jack, no Torchwood, just those two and the beautiful scenery.

"What now?" Winter asked as they reached the spot they had left from, the giant stone sunbed rock. It would be a monument when the planet was discovered, Sun Rock, but at the moment it was just a giant stone big enough for a giant to sit and lounge on. Fawks flew them both up to the top but instead of stopping she flew higher, giving Winter a bird's eye view of all the island. She soared back down and landed neatly on the rock.

"This place is so beautiful."

"I know something better," Fawks smiled.

"Cheesy,"

"You love it, dinner?" Fawks asked, pulling a fishing rod from her hat where she'd left it on the rock with the rest of their clothes. Fawks sat at the edge of the rock and flew the line out, Winter sat next to her and leaned against her, smiling slightly.

"This is nice."

"I'm glad you like it," Fawks grinned. "Just out of curiosity..."

"I'm not saying who is better Fawks,"

"Only because you don't want to hurt his feelings." Fawks laughed. "Not that, if there was no Jack, if he hadn't have been involved, what would of happened. I mean... with me and you?"

"Without Jack, I'd have never been travelling and I'd have never landed in your world after the angels. Without Jack... we would never have been as close as we are now."

"Huh..." Fawks thought for a moment. "Good job he's around then,"

Winter laughed softly.

"I'll tell him you said so, you can mention it in your wedding speech."

Fawks didn't say anything.

"I got something for you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Winter smiled. Fawks handed her a small A5 sized book, it was neat and the outer cover was a deep burgandy faux leather. Winter stroked her hand down it and then opened it and grinned, it was a photo album, sort of, a mix of sketches and photos,

"Oh, Fawks. This is awesome,"

"You might not want to show it to everyone so freely," Fawks said, smirking slightly as Winter turned a page, and blushed.

"Fawks!"

"What! I get bored, and think of you naked, I'm sure Jack does the exact same thing."

"He doesn't draw them into a photo album, how many of them are there?"

"In there? A couple..."

Winter rolled her eyes.

"In my book, hundreds."

"Fawks."

"What, none of them are like pornographic-" Winter gave her a look. "Ok, a few are but, I get bored, unlike you I travel on my own, I don't have the luxury of a time agent tag-along."

"Why didn't you bring John with you?"

Fawks froze for a second before lying easily.

"He's needed at Torchwood." She said easily. "Research and that stuff."

Winter frowned, she could tell she was lying, it was one of Fawks' weird quirks, to anyone who knew her it was easy to see her lie. But Winter decided not to push it, she would learn later that she should have.

"Ha!" Fawks laughed happily reeling in a fish.

"Oh my god, you actually caught one.."

"Yeah, don't sound so surprised, I didn't always have you or Ianto to cook for me, I can fend for myself." Fawks smiled.

"Yes. But can you cook it?"

"This is why you're my girlfriend." Fawks smiled.

* * *

><p>"It's actually pretty good," Winter said, eating the fish.<p>

"I know, in the Depression in Vegas, I didn't like stealing the food, because no one had any, so we got fish out of the river behind the camp. And in Neverland that's practically the only food, fishing isn't relaxing there though, you've got to avoid Tik-Tok, he's the giant crocodile."

Winter laughed at that.

"Here," Fawks said, handing Winter a large box. "It'll cool off when the sun goes down."

"You're never going to tire of putting me in dresses are you?"

"Nope, besides, no bad guys here, you can wear it just this once, it won't kill you." Fawks smirked.

"It's not a dress!" Winter said in shock.

"There are times when I listen to you, not often..."

Winter grinned as she pulled out the long top and leggings, and the most gorgeous boots she'd seen.

"They were painful to give away," Fawks said honestly.

"Why didn't you get some?"

"Didn't have my size,"

"Oh, I should have known, no dress, but of course there is lingerie."

"Anyone who has ever seen you in lingerie will understand this."

"Don't look." Winter said.

"Oh yes, because me seeing you nude would be such a new and shocking experience," Fawks said sarcastically. She threw Winter a can, she caught it and looked at the label.

"Shower in a can."

"I thought you might want a wash."

"I love the future," Winter said, Fawks stood and grabbed her hat and stepped off the rock, free falling dropping back onto the beach and getting changed down there.

Winter looked over the edge at the noise of scraping rock.

"What are you doing?" She asked Fawks, who was using the sonic baton to carve something into the rock face.

"Defacing iconic finds in history."

"The usual then,"

"Want to join me?"

"I can't get down,"

"True, I'll come to you," Fawks grinned, launching herself back onto the top.

"You look lovely." Fawks smiled, letting her eyes wash over Winter.

"You would too..." Winter reached over and slid the mask off her eyes and over her head. "That's better."

Fawks grabbed her sonic baton and fiddled with the blue light at the end before pointing it at the rock and slowly carving

CAPTAIN FAWKS into the rock face.

"The Doctor is going to kill you,"

"I've done way worse." Fawks smiled and then handing the device to Winter. She hesitated before taking it uncertainly.

"You know you want too." Fawks smiled.

Winter smiled slightly as she carved into the rock so it read.

CAPTAIN FAWKS

AND

WINTER

And then she drew a large heart around the writing. Fawks shook some her out of her eyes and rolled them at Winter, she took her hands, and pulled her closer.

"Since I met you, I have been hunting for a song for us," Fawks pressed a button on her manipulator before wrapping her hands around Winter's waist.

"Wise men say only fools rush in," The music said as the two waltzed on top of the rock, the sun beginning to set behind them.  
>"But I can't help falling in love with you,<br>Shall I stay,  
>would it be a sin,<br>If I can't help falling in love with you,"

"Elvis Presley,"

"The King." Fawks smiled.

"Fawks..." Winter warned.

"Hmm?"  
>"Your hands."<p>

"What about them?"

"They seemed to have slipped down onto my backside."

Fawks looked over Winter's shoulder to where her hands had slid quite purposefully onto Winter's rear.

"So they have," Fawks said innocently without removing them, she simply kissed Winter instead.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea,  
>Darling so it goes,<br>some things are meant to be,  
>take my hand, take my whole life too,<br>for I can't help falling in love with you," The two swayed softly to the music,

"Will you dance with me at my wedding?" Winter asked softly. Fawks sighed lightly. Winter looked up worried and a little hurt at Fawks' lack of reaction and she misjudged her silence.

"You don't have to come to the wedding, I mean, if you don't want too..."

"No. No... of course I want to come to your wedding. I would love to be there. I want to see you be happy. Here," Fawks said she pulled her dog tags from her neck and undid the screwdriver from it, she kept the screwdriver but left the tags and key on the chain and placed it over Winter's neck.

"So I'm at the wedding, no matter what." Fawks said.

"You never take these off," Winter said, fingering the tags on the chain, Fawks never did take them off, even when she was in bed, or intimate she never took them off.

"Just look after them for me." Fawks smiled, wrapping her arms around Winter's waist. Winter sighed into Fawks' shoulder. There was something the older woman wasn't telling her, she could feel it.

"Is everything ok?"

"Of course," Fawks smiled, looking Winter in the eye, as the two span the sunset silhouetted Fawks and Winter gasped slightly, the way the sun the shone behind her made her eyes shine with happiness and the sun shone through her wings, and caught the blonde in her hair.

"What?" Fawks said, looking around for the source of Winter's stare.

"You should stop calling yourself a demon." Winter said, running a hand down Fawks' face. Fawks frowned slightly.

"You're an angel."

Fawks snorted.

"My angel."

Fawks smiled softly and leant her head against Winter's.

"Hardly all that angelic purpose wise."

"We'll work on that." Winter whispered as the song finished. The two stopped as the sun sank into the sea and the sky was taken over by hundreds of twinkling stars.

"Wow..."

"The sky never changes, it's always beautiful, just from a different perspective." Fawks smiled.

"It's like you," Winter said, wrapping Fawks' arms around her as the two looked up at the sky.

"Mmm... all these compliments, someone would think you want something." Fawks smiled, her lips against Winter's neck.

* * *

><p>"I wonder when they do tests on this rock to see how old it is, if they're going to pick up our DNA. Because that would be cool."<p>

Winter tutted as she took another sip of her champagne, the two were sat back against the part of the stone where it curved up slightly, Winter lay back against Fawks, with Fawks' coat acting like a cover over them, keeping them warm, clothes were scattered by their feet, both staring up at the array of stars drinking champagne and eating a box of chocolates.

"Have you had a good day?" Fawks asked, stroking her hand idly over Winter's stomach.

"I've had an amazing day that I'll never forget. I can't, I wrote my name on it." Winter laughed, leaning back and kissing her cheek and then looking over to where her and Fawks' names were carved into the stone.

"Good," Fawks smiled. "But you best get dressed,"

"Why?"

"We've been found." Fawks said, tilting her head so she could hear the grinding whirring noise of the TARDIS.

"Reality always has to come and ruin it," Winter smiled lightly, sitting up.

"Yeah..." Fawks agreed quietly. Waving towards the TARDIS in the distance where she could see Jack stood outside it.

Fawks flew them both to the ground and they walked to the TARDIS hand in hand.

"How come they didn't find us sooner?" Fawks mused, she hadn't expected to have the whole day.

"I asked the TARDIS to cloak us before we left," Winter said. Fawks laughed as they reached Jack. "I knew there was a reason I love you."

"Only the one?"

"More than the moons and stars." Fawks said, stepping into the TARDIS, she sighed. Winter looked up at her worried, and then the sense of something bad that had been niggling her all day intensified.

"Stay with us." Winter said, making The Doctor look up at them.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I mean..." Winter said looking around and then holding Fawks' gaze. "It's not like we've got no room."

"I can't Win, got some stuff I've got to go and take care of."

"Please?" Winter begged, she didn't know why but she didn't want to see Fawks leave, her heart was thumping in a fear she couldn't understand. "Stay with me?" She said as she took Fawks' hands and pulled her against herself.

"Hey," Fawks said softly, kissing Winter's forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave."

"I'll always be with you Win," Fawks promised, fingering the bracelet on Winter's wrist. "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course, I love you too," Winter said. Fawks took a deep breath and swallowing the well of sadness that threatened to break through.

_**This is the last time I'm ever going to see her. And she doesn't know it.**_

Fawks let go off Winter's hands and secured her mask. Kissing her forehead one last time and stepping back.

"I love you." Fawks told her as Winter looked upset and confused. "Goodbye, Winter."

"Until the next time, right?" Winter asked, repeating Fawks' usual farewell. The demon didn't say anything, merely smiled and blew a kiss in Winter's direction before stepping back into the light that swallowed her whole.

Fawks looked around Cardiff city and smiled, making her way instantly to her flat. There was only one more thing she wanted to do.

She opened the door to the flat silently and slipped in, she didn't even flinch at the sight of John passed out on the couch, a baby monitor in his hand, she simply stepped across the room and smoothed down his hair, he snuffled slightly, and then without opening his eyes said.

"He's not asleep yet, we'll have to wait for the sex,"

"Who knew you'd be that good a dad..." Fawks smiled, kissing his forehead.

"It's always worth the wait with you." John mumbled.

"Damn right."

And then John fell easily back to sleep. Fawks stepped across into the light blue room, over to the crib. She leant down and picked up the baby. Kam opened his sleepy eyes and smiled at her, gurgling quietly, it was as if he knew to be quiet.

"Hello," She whispered to him, he smiled again, placing both his tiny hands on her cheeks.

"I need you to listen to me Kam, do you understand?"

He gurgled at her again.

"I love you. Lots and lots. Mama will always love you, no matter how far away I seem, and so will Daddy, we both love you, more than you can ever imagine."

"Mama," He cooed. Making Fawks smile as she welled up.

"And I need you to be so brave. Bod yn Dewr. You're going to be the best Kam, the best thing to ever happen in mine and your father's life. You're going to be amazing. I love you." She placed him back down in the crib.

"You're the best thing I ever did Kam, my greatest achievement. Remember that." She said, using her manipulator and stepping back into Neverland. She sighed as she looked out of the cave and over to the sea where she could see The Jolly Roger being prepared, it was dawn.

Time to the man the cannons.

* * *

><p><strong>Review love? <strong>


	83. Chapter 83

**I quite like these next few ones, I did ok in my exams so it wasn't too awful :) Thanks for the good lucks :) **

**Ziggymia123: Steals back Fawks and hides her with Bad2Wolf2Mcgee as a body guard. What is it with everyone's permission for Fawks' death. First Winter, now you, so you like the chapter yeah? Except the sense of forboding ;) **

**1945 : :) Thank you, I did enjoy them they were fun :)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I'm ok until the part where Winter begs her to stay and then I like break down, damn your stupid loveable character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 83<strong>

"You think this will work?" Lily asked as Fawks, nailed C.O.N.O.R 's engines through the Roger's stern. It wasn't the most secure of solutions but it was the best she had.

"I'm hoping so, but to be honest, I'm not really sure." Freddie leapt up onto her shoulder as she turned and walked to the wheel.

"Alright." Fawks whispered as she pressed a button on her manipulator, the engines gurgled and spurted before stopping. She tried again, nothing. And again. She tried one last time and the engines roared and fire spurted out the back and threw the ship forward. Fawks laughed as they raced across the ocean, Fawks pulled the ship wheel backwards and the engines turned downwards, pushing the ship up.

"Come on baby," Fawks said, "Come on, you can do it!" There was a rush of wings as hundreds of glowing lights, fairies, zoomed from the trees and surrounded the ship. Fawks laughed loudly as sparkling dust surrounded the ship.

"C.O.N.O.R activate atmospheric shell." The remnants of the main body of C.O.N.O.R bleeped and a light blue sphere surrounded the entire ship as they rocketed up and up and up.

Fawks grinned as they left the planet behind.

"Wait, there was an asteroid belt on my way in."

"Yeah, well, this is the way out." Lily said.

"Are you telling me that you have a selective asteroid belt." Fawks said as the older boys and warriors she'd brought with her jumped about the ship and lowered the sails.

"Fawks, we have fairies and a giant killer crocodile, is a selective asteroid belt that insane?" Tootles called as he landed down from in front of her.

"I guess not." Fawks shrugged. She looked around her at the stars above and surrounding her.

"So what's the plan?" Lily asked, leaning on the railings across from Fawks. Fawks pulled out her leather book. And showed it to lily. She pointed to a figure in a rectangular box.

"This means Master." She pointed to a red cross on top of the rectangle. "This means death." She followed a line from the Master figure to where a tower was drawn.

"And if my calculations and incredibly good guessing skills are correct. This is Big Ben. And this thing next to it, I have no clue what it is but the thing under it means glory. So. If what you're Mam-mar told me is correct and this wall is what it's supposed to be. I think I have to blow up one of the most iconic symbols of England. Whilst I'm there I might as well trample on some roses and shoot a bulldog in the face while I do it." Fawks faltered. "No, Alexandra wouldn't be too thrilled about that."

"Why?"

"I think this is where he's been storing all of the souls he's been stealing."

"What if you're wrong."

"Then he's going to hunt me down and kill me himself," Fawks said. "He won't want anyone getting near his life support. And if he knows I've figured out how it works, I doubt I'll be his favourite person."

"So where too,"

"London." Fawks said, keying in her code. "We're going to be on telly,"

* * *

><p>"Tootles!" Fawks called, "Take the wheel, I'm going to go check if I'm right. And I need to do something. Stay on this course, I'll be back." Fawks said. She pressed commands into her manipulator and zapping down she materialised into thin air and had to flap her wings before she plummeted into a load of steps. She was inside Big Ben, she looked up and rocketed up to where the clock machanisms were working, she gasped as there were shelves upon shelves of glass orbs with multi-coloured lights trapped inside them, she breathed deep and felt a longing of to her left. She turned to the side and climbed up slightly, halfway along a shelf was a glass orb with a light shining brightly in it, it was a mix of gold and a baby pink and a dark green. And Fawks recognised it.<p>

"Hello, love." Fawks whispered. Resting her hand on the cool glass. "I don't know if this is going to kill us or make you better. Do you think I should take this risk?" The soul in the glass swirled and the glass under Fawks' hand heated up. Fawks smiled a little and kissed the glass.

"These stupid daring plans of ours. Let's hope this one works. I love you John." Fawks sighed and patted the glass and set about darting through the insides of the clock tower, attaching packages to the innards of the tower. She then zapped out and back onto the ship.

"Ok, tootles, I need you to carry on along this course and when you see this," Fawks held up a drawing of Big Ben. "Fire all. Blow the crap out of it."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"Stop you from getting blown out of the sky." Fawks said and whistled for freddie who leapt onto her shoulder.

"Let's get going." Fawks told the dragon. And they zapped to outside the library. Fawks took a deep breath.

"Oh, it's so good to be home." Fawks said as she walked in.

"Fawks!" Jess said, she rushed around the counter and hugged her tight.

"No time, Jess." Fawks said ducking under her arms and heading for the stock room.

"Rachel!" Ianto yelled happily.

"No time!" Fawks said, as she ran to Jack's office and grabbed the phone, Jack looked up at her confused but Fawks simply put her hand over Jack's mouth.

"Hello? There's an incoming ship over London, co ordinates 51 degrees north, 0 degrees and 7 minutes east. You are not permitted to shoot it down, do you understand do not shoot. Authorisation?" Fawks blinked at Jack and gave him an apoloetic look before pulling her hand back and punching him hard and knocking him against the floor and knocking him unconscious.

"Sorry," She whispered before imitating Jack's voice perfectly.

"Authorisation: Captain Jack Harkness, Identification code 04758219640-045. Thank you." She hung up and grabbed Jack's arm, she undid his manipulator and ran off.

"Jess can you come here?" Fawks called through her comm.

"Rachel? What's going on?" Ianto said as he looked up at Jack's office. "Where's Jack,"

"Sleeping." Fawks said as she ran to John's computer and began typing furiously.

"Fawks. What is going on?" Gwen snapped.

"It's a long story. I really don't have the time." Fawks said, she turned to the dragon on her shoulder and nodding to the computer.

"Fetch." Fawks said and Freddie opened his wings and flew off, Jessica came down stairs as Fawks rushed to the spherical rift manipulator and began pulling up the metal grating around it.

The team watched her shocked and confused. As messed around with the wires underneath, all unsure of what to do.

Fawks came back out from the lower workings of the rift manipulator and jumped out as Freddie flew out from nowhere and landed in her arms with something in his mouth.

"Good boy, now come on." Fawks told him she smiled one last ime at the team.

"Bye!" She said as she rushed to the door, Ianto rushed after her and she pushed him back.

"I am sorry, keep the rift open for me?" Fawks said before shoving him back and the door slid shut in front of them. Locking them inside the hub and her out of it as the lift rocketted up to the surface. She flipped the fire alarm of the library and pointed people to the door as they rushed around.

"Fredrick, we're almost done, one more stop."

* * *

><p>Fawks raced up the stairs to Alexandra's flat.<p>

"Why does this bloody girl live at the top with no fricking elevator." Fawks mumbled as she fumbled with her key and let herself in. She went to the dining room table and sat down. Grabbing a load of stationary and she hummed as she wrote. She heard the door open and Alexandra looked over at her in shock, Watson yapped excitedly and rushed over to her.

"Fawks! You're back."

"Yeah, ermm..." At least Torchwood hadn't been able to get in contact with her once she'd put a jamming signal through the hub.

Alexandra hadn't been in the hub, Fawks hadn't checked to see where the young woman was. Fawks finished what she was writing and folded the paper.

"Fawks? What's going on?"

"If I'm being honest with you Xandra I'm not entirely sure." Fawks said she stood up and walked over to the younger woman.

"And I'm sorry,"

"Sorry? What for-mmph!" Fawks had grabbed Alexandra and pulled her in for a deep kiss, letting her pheromones go wild as Alexandra faltered, Fawks' alien pheromones pumping through her system, then she kissed back. Hard. Fawks had marched them back and pinned Alexandra against the wall as the younger woman twisted her hands painfully in Fawks' hair, Fawks pulled away slightly and opened her mouth a soft mist seeped out and Alexandra collapsed, Watson growled and rushed to her.

"She's ok, she's just unconscious." Fawks told the dog, Fawks pulled off her coat and picked up her guitar from the corner of the room.

"Time for the final act, Freddie. You ready?"

Freddie bared his teeth and growled lettting his mouth fill with fire. She took a deep breath and looked back at the unconscious Alexandra and locked the door as she left. On the table were five letters.

Torchwood

Alexandra

John

Kam

My Winter

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Fawks snogged Alexandra, something she has wanted to do since she met her, who am I to deny it here :) Review even if it's hatred?<strong>


	84. Chapter 84

**These next few chapters you're all just going to have to trust me ok? Just trust that I know what I'm doing? **

**Ziggymia123 : Trust me on this ok, oh and Kam is coming back soon :D **

**1945 : She's not running away she's trying to save them :P She's not really thinking through more sensible options but her heart is in the right place.**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I'm only pitting you against each other for a little while :) And yeah, I told Fawks there were other ways to knock Alexandra out but she said and I quote "the rest of them aren't even half as fun, damn that girl can kiss" So, you know, I'm powerless I just write down the stuff she does :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 84<strong>

Fawks was stood outside in the rain.

"Why does it always rain in the bad bits, I thought that only happens in movies."

Freddie chirped lightly at her.

"True, Wales." Fawks nodded.

"So, here's my plan." Fawks told the dragon. "We blow up Big Ben. Hunt down soul dude, kill him and play music across the universe by running it through the open rift."

Freddie gave her a straight look.

"Yeah, open rift could kill us all, I know, but if he has souls from other planets the music has got to be heard everywhere." Fawks told him.

"But I have no idea where to find him."

Freddie growled out a soft tune.

"Music," Fawks nodded. "Yeah, the girl, I can hear her singing when she's near. And she's got to be with him." Fawks held up the item Freddie have fetched.

"Remember, this is the thing that turned me small,"

Freddie nodded.

"I can reverse it and make you big, you can fly faster than me and I can listen for the bad guys." Freddie jumped off her shoulder as Fawks reversed the dial on the cyndrical tube and pointed it at Freddie before pushing the button. There was a cloud of red Freddie let out a hiss and Fawks grinned at the now horse sized Freddie.

"Alright Fredrick, dark dilapidated areas," Fawks reminded him as she climbed onto his back. And with a roar Freddie leapt up into the sky.

* * *

><p>Lily was steering the ship as the blue planet come into view, they were aiming for London, Big Ben. Fawks had been clear. Blow it to smithereens, it was important.<p>

* * *

><p>Ianto was typing furiously into his computer as Jack came too,<p>

"What?" Jack asked looking around.

"Fawks." Gwen said, trying to connect to Rhys and her kids but her phone kept blocking. "She locked us in and blocked the phones."

"What about Alexandra?"

"Phones are blocked Jack, we've got no contact to the outside world." Jess said.

"She took my wrist strap," Jack complained.

"Not our biggest worry, anyone find out what she did to the rift manipulator?" Jack asked as he tried to break the lock down.

"Anyone know what she's doing?" Gwen said, "We can't even get CCTV footage."

* * *

><p>"Just listen Rachel, shut out the traffic noise and listen." Fawks whispered to herself. Then she heard it.<p>

_Be afraid of the cold, they'll inherit your soul._

"Down." Fawks said, and the dragon dropped into a dive. Fawks jumped off and landed on the roof of the flat as Freddie pulled up and landed silently on the top.

"I'll go look," Fawks said, pulling her sword out. "Stay here."

Fawks slipped through the window and looked around it was like the first time she'd seen this environment, dull, basic, depressing. And there was a young girl who could be heard sobbing. Fawks followed the noise to a closed door and she kicked it open and heard the girl scream.

"Shhh!" Fawks said, rushing and slamming her hand over the young girls mouth.

"What's your name?"

"Jeanie."

"Jeanie. Where is he?"

"I- I- I don't know, he said something about alarms tripping and bad news but I – I don't know where he went."

"Shit." Fawks growled. She let out a shrill whistle and jumped out of the window and landed on Freddie's back.

"To London." Fawks told him. She pressed a button on her manipulator.

"Lily. Do it now. Full power, you need to destroy the tower, now!"

* * *

><p>The voice coming from C.O.N.O.R was desperate a frantic and Lily took notice.<p>

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" She roared and shoved the wheel forwards, the engines roared and and the sails were pulled down as they sped down to the planet, the city spread out under them and Lily saw what they were looking for, the large clock tower stood proudly and she could hear panic on the streets below.

* * *

><p>"Reports of a dragon and a pirate ship flying over London." Jack said as he blinked at the screens.<p>

"It's Freddie." Ianto said watching the news.

"He's grown fast." Gwen blinked.

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know but the army are launching attacks as they approach Westminster." Jacky said worriedly as she read the army reports that were pouring across her monitor.

* * *

><p>Alexandra woke up with Watson jumping on her. She rubbed her head painfully, and then held her fingers to her lips. She'd kissed Fawks. Her swollen lips confirmed that but Alexandra couldn't remember why she'd done it. She looked over to the radio that was playing and then a news report cut the music short.<p>

"Reports of a flying pirate ship and rider guided dragon are flying over London heading for the Palace of Westminster. oh... Oh, my god. Big Ben has just... I don't believe it, the clock tower that is such a symbol of London and England itself has just been destroyed... I... this is ..."

"What the hell is she doing." Alexandra said, she pulled out her phone and tried Torchwood, nothing. So she grabbed her car keys Watson's lead and rushed out.

* * *

><p>Fawks looked at the burning tower and turned to the ship.<p>

"Go home." Fawks told Lily.

"What about you?" Lily said as she turned the ship back and headed upwards before the army could have even set off the missiles.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Fawks turned back to the tower and looked down at the rubble, when she saw him, she nodded to Freddie who dived down and grabbed a load of the rubble in his clawed paws. Before flying higher and higher and then the missiles were sent up.

"Freddie! Move!" Fawks growled hanging on tight to his back as he twisted and dodged through the explosives.

"Let's get out of here!" Fawks said, with a huge thrust of his wings they were launched forwards and up into the clouds.

* * *

><p>Alexandra paused outside the library at the closed sign, ignored it and rushed in, the door hadn't been locked. She tried the lift and it was jammed. She didn't know what to do when it slid open. And without anyone in it it rocketed downwards. She looked around confused as Fawks' desperate voice echoed from the downstairs all the way up there.<p>

* * *

><p>Fawks' voice echoed over the speakers.<p>

"Get the fuck out of the hub now unless you all want to end up on Flat Holm then get the hell out of the hub now! I'm opening the rift! Suck it up or die."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	85. Chapter 85

**Just remember you said you'd trust me ok, just TRUST. I'm at a party tonight so that's why you get this now (I miss Doctor Who but thank god for iPlayer) **

**Ziggymia123 : Just remember all those times you've said you loved me and yes, trust is good :D **

**1945 : Heheeee :D She does sound rather like an action hero :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Yeah, I was writing it like, we're destroying a national symbol, we've actually become terrorists. But come on, we used a FLYING PIRATE SHIP to do it so really, I think it's acceptable :D I do adore Freddie, he's awesome. No one is going to be happy with Fawks :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 85<strong>

Freddie dropped the rubble onto a petrol station and heard a human yell was heard along with the clatter and Fawks pointed the dragon to a garage not far from it. Fawks leapt of Freddie's back and stroked down his face.

"Thank you." She whispered to him, kissing his muzzle and with a press of a button and a puff of smoke he returned to his original size, he went to jump instantly on her shoulder but Fawks caught him in her arms and hugged him before carrying him over to where some crates were, Fawks kissed the dragon and apologised repeatedly.

"Thank you for sticking with me Fredrick." Fawks told him, he looked up at her confused. "You're a very good dragon. I think the best dragon ever." Fawks said and then she pushed him into the crate and shut the crate. And ignored his cries as she shut the garage door behind her. She looked up at the roof where she could see the face she had nightmares of trying to climb out of the remains of Big Ben.

Fawks walked through the petrol station with her sword out, she was cutting each hose so petrol spilt out onto the floor. Fawks pulled a scarf from her hat and wrapped it around her mouth and nose as she sliced through the tubes. She grabbed her sword and plunged it into the ground and coughed as a glug of petrol bubbled up from the underground storage. She heard a thud and a groan as someone fell from the roof onto the ground with a loud bang. She turned to look coldly at him.

Fawks simply walked forwards and grabbed him by the collar and through him towards the shop. He smashed through the window with a groan and Fawks stalked forwards.

"This ends here." She snarled.

* * *

><p>"Get out." Jack roared, shoving Gwen and Ianto towards the lift. Ianto grabbed him and pulled him into the lift with them, before the doors slammed shut they saw the spherical rift manipulator cracking with a bright orange gold light shining behind the cracks. It looked like the rift was hatching.<p>

"Shit." Gwen said.

* * *

><p>"How do I fix him," Fawks growled as she slammed him against the counter, he looked shaken and untidy, he looked scared.<p>

"You can't he's gone." He laughed softly. "You think it matters that you killed my stash? I can just start again."

"No. I won't let you put anyone else through what I've been through." Fawks said. "Tell me how to get him home, how do I get him back!"

"There is no way! And if there was a way you have already ruined it, you've lost all those souls that were locked up, they're all gone with the wind."

"No they're not. Music and souls, are so wonderfully intertwined." Fawks grinned.

* * *

><p>The lift opened and the team met the confused face of Alexandra.<p>

"Run!" They yelled. Back down in the hub the rift manipulator burst open and gold rift energy seeped out into the hub, Myfanwy escaped up out the top of her nest and the rest of the animals had escaped with the team but the weevils trapped in the cells roared and cowered as energy sunk into the walls of the hub and floated upwards like a cloud, the same time it opened music blurted from all the speakers and seemed to merge with the rift energy, pulsing with power and noise as it floated and danced around the hub.

"Another shot before we kiss the other side,  
>Tonight, yeah, baby!<br>Tonight, yeah, baby!"

Fawks grinned at the song as it played loud and clear making the entire earth shook with power as the music blasted all across the stars.

"I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight,  
>Alright! Alright!"<p>

"I like this song." Fawks told the man in her hold. He looked around desperate as the music blasted around, it looked as though the song was physically hurting him. He yelled out and with strength Fawks hadn't expected he threw her back and pinned her to the floor. His hands tight around her throat and she gurgled and grabbed his shirt, twisting him off her and coughing.

"Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames,  
>Tonight, yeah, baby!<br>Tonight, yeah, baby!"

Fawks gasped in the petrol smelling air and looked around and saw the man running from the petrol station.

"No!"

"It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight,  
>Alright! Alright!"<p>

Fawks forced herself up and ran after him, slipping in the petrol slicked floor of the station and she simply opened her wings and flew, she grabbed him by his shirt and ripped him back and shoved him to the floor, the petrol slushed up his dirty clothes and as Fawks walked towards him he grabbed her ankle and twisted it hard until it snapped. Fawks cried out in agony as she crumpled to the ground and he clambered on top of her and tried to squeeze the life out of her. Fawks struggled and flailed under him.

"It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous,  
>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you,<br>Where we can both fall far in love,"

She reached into her pocket and felt desperately for her zippo lighter. She couldn't find it with his fingers crushing her wind pipe so she struggled and scratched a hard line across his face. He didn't release his grip but he loosened enough to focus on finding the small metal lighter. Fawks grabbed it and brought it in front of his face and he gasped and released her.

"You'll kill us both." He said. His eyes panicky as Fawks smiled evilly.

"Yeah." She nodded. He grabbed for the lighter and Fawks grabbed him as he dived for it, she tackled him and he dropped the lighter, and tried to run. Fawks made a split second decision, they were both covered in petrol but the moment Fawks opened it she was going to be the starting point of the fire.

She shut her eyes and she flipped it open.

"I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth,  
>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you,<br>I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
>I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you.<br>I'm on the edge with you."

She didn't really feel anything after the first few minutes, she didn't know if it was optional for her eyes to shut but she did hear the man burning alive through the bangs and crackles of the all consuming fire. All she saw were eyes, hundreds of pairs of eyes, some she recognised, some she didn't, all emotions she'd inspired, hatred, anger, joy, hope and so much love, she recognised it behind so many eyes, the eyes slowed down as she began recognising them, her lungs were burning, she could feel it but she focused on putting names to the eyes instead.

Doctor

Amy

Rory

Jack

Ianto

Tosh

Owen

Ben

Gwen

Jacky

Jess

Alexandra

Freddie

Llewellyn

Winter

John

Kam

Winter again

John

Kam

Winter

John

Kam

The last three kept repeating and Fawks felt herself sob slightly she wasn't going to see them again, they weren't ever going to smile at her with loving eyes and familiar eye rolls, she was never going to hear them laugh or sing or cry. This was it. She wanted to cry out

"No! I've changed my mind! I want to be with them! Please!" But she could feel herself fading already, the dark scared her she wanted someone there. Anyone.

"Please! Help me!" No words were making it from her mouth. "Please I'm scared! Someone! Anyone!"

The last thing she saw were two dark brown eyes that held the universe, she had never seen them before, they were completely new and completely familiar.

"Please!" She begged the eyes. "Please god, help me!" Her pleas were never heard by a living soul.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Literally crying as I wrote this, *runs to secret location*<span>**

**Remember to TRUST ME :) Review? Please, pretty please?**


	86. Chapter 86

**You're mad at me I know, but remember that I do know what I'm doing. A big thanks to Emzza for the favourite :)**

**Ziggymia123 : Rescues Ziggymia123 from secret location, bare with me :D **

**1945 : Thank you for your not review review :) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee: Thanks for the protection, it's nice hiding behind someone with a sword :D And yeah, they're all mad at me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 86<strong>

The explosion as the underground petrol tank lit up could be seen from miles around. And heard from either farther. The garage near by and Freddie wailed inside the crate scratching and throwing fireballs at the sides and slowly making his way out.

The torchwood team froze, they'd all huddled into Gwen's kitchen and they had stopped they're frantic computer search for where Fawks could have possibly gone at the noise.

"No..." Jess whispered.

"You don't think..." Gwen turned to Ianto who looked up frantically.

"She could be dying!" Ianto said, "She's on her own, Jack!" Ianto said.

"Come on," Alexandra said, grabbing her keys and rushing to the door.

They were stopped by the police and firemen far from the petrol station.

"We're Torchwood." Jess demanded trying to look around the firefighters who were desperately trying to quench the fires.

"I don't bloody care, special ops can't do anything about this, you can go in once the fire is out." Said a large man.

"Our friend might be in there."

"I'm really sorry."

"No..." Ianto whispered. "Rachel!" He screamed to the fires, praying for a response, he longed for Fawks' voice to just reply back.

"Jeez Toes, relax already."

That didn't happen, what did happen was Watson turned and bit Jack. Alexandra looked down shocked as Jack yelped, the bulldog turned and tugged desperately off to the side.

"What is it?" Ianto looked down at the dog who was pulling frantically now, they followed his direction and Jack opened up the garage's door and heard the frantic screeches of the trapped dragon. Freddie leapt out of the crate and started immediately towards the fires.

"No!" Jack grabbed the dragon and held him in his arms as Freddie struggled and scratched and squirmed desperate.

"Freddie no, there's other people there you can't," Alexandra said.

The dragon looked over at her with a pain so deep behind his eyes he looked human and let out a noise that sounded like a moaned sob.

"What do we do?"

"We wait." Jack said, looking over at the fires.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with the TARDIS?" Amy said as she sat by the control panel and the TARDIS made a soft noise.<p>

"She's... crying..." The Doctor said. "Is Winter ok?"

"She was when I walked past her and Jack's room, better than ok by the sounds of it."

"Then..." The Doctor looked up at the TARDIS column, "What is it girl?"

* * *

><p>Jacky had never been so scared of doing a post-mortum, two body bags were zipped in front of her. And one of them was one of her best friends. One of her family. The crazy big sister who loved the trouble she caused and grinned at Jack's lectures as she would choose instead to eye up one of the team. Jacky took a deep breath and had to remind herself.<p>

"You are a Doctor."

She stepped forward and unzipped one of the bags, it was just charred skin and sinew and bone. Jacky picked up the scalpel and had to cut across the lips that had been burnt shut. She used the scalpel to examine the teeth.

Everyone stopped silently working when they heard the drop of metal and the broken sob from the med bay. They rushed to the source and saw Jacky back up against the wall with tears down her face and her hands over her mouth in horror. Eyes went from the distraught doctor to the gruesome body in the unzipped bag. It's mouth had fallen open and it was clear to see the sharpened pair of double canines in her mouth.

Freddie slinked down the steps and jumped up onto the table, he looked at the body and then he lay down on top of it. And began to sing, a soft slow noise, Jack swore, in all his life he had never heard anything so heartbreaking. The dragon sang softly and no one else said anything they just stood by the dragon, silent tears rolling down their faces as the dragon mourned his mistress. Jess was the first to move, she stepped down towards Jacky and took the sobbing woman into her arms as she stared over at the body.

Alexandra held Porter in her arms as she watched the poor dragon's song come to an end, she turned to Torchwood.

"She left these." Alexandra said, she held out the letters and Jack took them as he looked down at the dragon.

"Thanks Alice." Jack said as he took them. He looked over at them, Torchwood, John, Kam, My Winter.

"She wrote me one too," Alexandra said quietly. "Saying thanks for the company and food when she had no where else, and that if I'd would of told her I was such a good kisser and she'd have taken me to places I couldn't even imagine in my wildest fantasies," That drew a small smile from them.

Jack opened the letter addressed to Torchwood. He pulled out two pieces of paper, the first was a bill of some sort and the other was a note from her.

This is a bill for my hen weekend. I've been hiding it from you for bloody ages, but now you've got to pay up.

Oh and guys. I love you. All of you, and thanks, for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, Review?<strong>


	87. Chapter 87

**You're all mad at me and this one really isn't going to make you any better except for maybe one thing which I hope will redeem me and it rhymes with Ram. Oh and a massive thank you to Bad2Wolf2Mcgee who quite literally co-wrote this with me over email :D **

**Ziggymia123 : More chocolate may be required, but LOOK WHO'S BACK**

**1945 : Sorry, but I appreciate you not reviewing reviews**

**The Small But Powerful One : Thanks for the favourite :D Hold on here, I will gladly take John Barrowman and James Marsters but who said this was the end ;) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I have to add a little humour into these insanely depressing chapters, talking about Winter crying... on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 87<strong>

The Torchwood team sat in John's room.

"Nothing. She did it for nothing." Jess said. Staring at the vacant John Hart.

"She saved hundreds of peoples souls from ever getting stolen again. She saved that little girl he was keeping locked in his house. She returned some people back to their original state." Jack listed.

"Some." Gwen said. "But not the person she sacrificed herself for."

"It might not have ever worked that way anyway." Ianto said. He looked over at John and couldn't help but think, a tiny part of him, that maybe this was better, he didn't know how John would react to Rachel's death for him. Then he stopped, yes he did, he knew exactly how he'd react, just like Rachel had. Ianto sighed and turned to leave. Jack kissed John's forehead and placed the letter on the bedside cabinet, he would never read it, next to it he placed Kam's. There was only one more letter to deliver. He knew this would be the hardest, this was the one he was least looking forward to.

* * *

><p>"Run!" Kam yelled to Ana who was sat by the wall.<p>

"Ah crap." Ana sighed as Kam threw her the sack and turned to the guards piling up behind them.

"What did you take this time, Rune?" Ana sighed as she headed to the wall and began climbing.

"Some nice boots." Kam grinned up at her.

"Don't get killed," Ana said as she jumped over the other side.

"You almost sounded concerned that time," Kam laughed. He turned to the guards.

"Who are you?"

"Rune." Kam said brightly. "Ever heard the term Legend Lives?"

The guards blanched a little.

"They were Fawks' favourite words." They said.

"Yeah, well, she's a friend of mine." Kam said. Leaving the shocked guards froze in their place he simply jumped over the wall.

TTT

"So what is all this shit for again?" Sam asked as Kam shut the trailer door behind him.

"To find the Doctor." Kam said, as he pulled out a satellite dish, "We're going to send out a signal saying there's some huge big catastrophe and he'll show up, River used to tell me that he loves the trouble, and you know us lot, we're good at trouble. And I think I need to talk to him."

"Why?"

"I think my mother's died."

* * *

><p>Jack sat at his desk and stared at his phone, the number scrawled in her hand writing above it, it was followed by a love heart and a kiss. Proof that she did care about her, he knew this. But what would she have wanted in this situation. That was the whole thing that was bothering the Captain and he had no one to ask, there was no one left to ask but one. Ianto leaned by the door to Jack's office.<p>

"They deserve to know." Ianto said quietly. "They would want to know."

"Would they?" Jack said, looking up at his lover.

"They've got the right too."

Jack sighed, Ianto was right.

"She didn't want her involved,"

"If it was me and you, wouldn't you want to know."

"But Winter's already lost so much, maybe it would be better for now..." Jack trailed off at Ianto's look.

"Call them."

Jack nodded and picked up his phone and dialled the number. He sighed as he held the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Winter is The Doctor there."

Ianto shot him a look. Jack pulled the phone away from his ear.

"So, I'm too much of a coward to tell her myself." Jack shrugged. "Hey, Doctor. I need to tell you something. You might want to sit down."

The Doctor frowned into the phone and looked up at Amy, Rory, Winter and Jack. "Could you lot erm..."

Jack took the hint and clapped his hands together. "Ok guys time for a bit of privacy, who wants coffee."

"Not if you're making it." Winter teased. The group filed out of the room with Winter giving one last puzzled look to the Doctor. Something was wrong, she could feel it, maybe it had something to do with the TARDIS being so sad all of a sudden.

"Ok Jack," the Doctor replied into the phone. "give me a second. I'm going to patch into the rift and pull you through as a visualizing hologram. You'll be able to see me and I'll be able to see you but don't tell Rachel she'd only use it to see Nemo twenty-four seven."

"That won't be a problem." Jack mumbled. It took the Doctor three minutes to get the transfer ready, he flicked up the final switch and looked to his left. Jack was sat at a desk by the door of the TARDIS. He looked up and nodded towards the Doctor, putting his phone down and moving to lean on his desk.

"What is it Jack?" the Doctor asked. "What's going on?"

Jack sighed, he wasn't entirely sure how to do this, in the back of his mind he registered, this is like telling a father his kid is dead. That's what The Doctor had been to Fawks, a dad, or at the very least a big brother.

"Jack?" The Doctor looked into the captain's troubled eyes.

"She's dead," He said. "Fawks. She died."

The Doctor swallowed heavily using all his energy and patience to stand still and talk quietly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice steady but unhappy.

Jack sighed.

"We're sure, Torchwood finally caught up with her."

"Jack." the Doctor stepped slowly down towards the Captain, "It wasn't Torchwood. Rachel was... well she liked a risk. I'm sure you couldn't have done anything."

"I could have done everything, but..." Jack shook his head, "She was being noble, playing the hero and she didn't want anyone to get hurt, she didn't listen, I should have-" Jack broke off. Ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. "I should have just locked her up,"

The Doctor leant against the stair rail and chuckled.

"Jack I think we both know how well that would have worked out for you." The Captain smiled a little and nodded. The Doctor let silence reign for a few moments before he put his hands in his pockets. "Do you want to talk to her? Or would you like me to?"

"I would but... Doctor I can't. I can't put her through it, I'm sorry,"

The Doctor shook his head,

"It's ok, I'm guessing she's not having a funeral."

"I don't think that many people would show."

"You'd be surprise, you don't get people as charming as she is-" The Doctor cut off and took a deep breath, "Was. She touched more lives than even she'll ever know. Are you sure you won't stay?" He asked as he headed back over to the console to the tannoy controls.

"We've got a lot of files and reports and admin to do. Not to mention the entire city to clear up. She certainly went out with a bang, and took half the city with her."

"Sounds like her."

"Just tell Winter, tell her she died a hero."

The Doctor nodded and reached for the switch, before touching it he looked up at the, obviously worn out, captain.

"Jack."

"Yeah."

"Thank you." The captain nodded once and the Doctor flicked the switch. The image of the Torchwood desk disappeared taking Jack with it and the Doctor looked over at the Doorway that his companions had left through.

With a sigh of 'now or never' he pressed the button on the console and spoke clearly.

"Jack, can I borrow you and Nemo for a moment." he didn't wait for a reply, just shut the link off and sat on the captain's chair wondering how to word this unwelcome conversation. All too soon Jack was hopping down the stairs with Nemo trotting after him in an oversized blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He looked at her carefully judging her mood, something he had had a lot of practice with since... since Daisy.

"What's up Doc?" Jack smiled and Winter snorted.

"Regular Buggs Bunny you are." she grinned but upon further study of the Doctor the grin faded and she frowned. "What is it? What's going on?" He clasped his hands together and didn't look up.

"There's been an...incident." Jack's smile slid off his face as a sense of foreboding filled the room.

"Gwen?" he asked, stepping closer to Winter and taking her hands from behind and looking over her shoulder. The Doctor shook his head.

"Not here, in the other universe."

"Rose?" Once again the Doctor shook his head and Jack opened his mouth to guess again.

"It's Fawks isn't it." Winter whispered. Jack stiffened and the Doctor looked up at them.

"Nemo..." he began, but she already knew. She could see it in his face. In the way he slumped over and the way his hands shook, most of all, the look in his eyes. She shook her head a minuscule amount.

"No." Her voice was gravelly and deep.

"Nemo she's dead." Jack's arms slipped around her waist and she continued to shake her head.

"No." The Doctor put his head in his hands and fought back tears of grief.

"Call him back." he looked up at her and frowned.

"What."

"Call him back now. I know it was him now call him back or I'll fly us over there right now, and don't you dare doubt that." Her voice was dangerously low and Jack linked his fingers tightly in case she lunged for the controls. The Doctor nodded slowly and re-ran the signal, timing the image to appear the moment the phone was picked up in the other universe.

* * *

><p>Jack looked at the ringing phone.<p>

"I don't even know her that well and I knew this was going to happen, she's not going to let me out of this conversation is she?" Jack said he looked up at Ianto, the Welshman gave him a sympathetic smile.

"If I'm being honest I'm surprised the TARDIS didn't show the moment you hung up. You better pick it up, a rip in the space time continuum is really the last thing we need after this. What with the rift being all messed up after it was opened." Jack smiled slightly at Ianto's insightfulness, he'd known he wouldn't have got away with it, but it had been worth a shot. "Come with me?"

Ianto nodded and sat on top of the desk and held Jack's hand as he flipped open the phone.

* * *

><p>The sight before them was a solemn one. The Doctor still lent on the console, staring down at the controls he didn't even look up when they appeared in front of the doorway. Jack looked upset, his arms wrapped around Winter's and his feet shifting every few seconds in preparation to counteract the force of her body if she leaped at them. As for Winter herself. Jack didn't know what he had expected, sobbing fits, fainting, numbness. Last time he'd seen her his double had disappeared and she'd been a certifiable risk to her own health. Now she just stared at him with anger in her eyes, a flame that made the violet colour stand out against her pale skin. No one spoke. No one knew quite what to say so instead Winter turned to her Jack and squeezed his hands.<p>

"Please," she asked quietly, "let me go." he looked down at her for a moment before nodding carefully and releasing his grip. She put one hand on the stair rail and stepped slowly downwards, taking each step one by one until she reached the bottom. There she looked up at Jack and Ianto sitting on the desk and addressed them.

"Stand up." both men did so and she looked at their worn out faces. "I was fully intending on yelling at you." she told them, "I wanted to scream at you for letting her do whatever idiot, moronic thing she did. I wanted to shout at you for not keeping her safe and I wanted to howl until I was blue in the face because you couldn't find it in you to tell me to my face." Other Jack nodded sadly and prepared himself for the onslaught. "But I can't do that." He frowned. "Because I know you loved her, and I know John loved her just as much, maybe more, than I did. You lot were her family and I know you wouldn't have let her do anything stupid knowingly."

Winter looked over at the long black coat that Fawks had sent her so long ago. She'd hung it up on the hat stand in case she ever came to visit and wanted it back, and because it made her feel like her girlfriend was just a little bit closer.

"I just want to ask you one question." She finally felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "and please, please answer me honestly." Both men nodded, wary looks on their faces. She took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of Fawks' Jack and Ianto.

"Was she alone?"

Jack couldn't look Winter in the eye as he said it, he couldn't even look at Ianto because he knew as he said it he would see his husband's heart break again, so instead he looked at the metal grating beneath his feet, shut his eyes for a second, then looked up and met Winter's gaze solidly.

"Yes."

Her heart shattered. That one word had turned her entire world upside-down. A multitude of emotions swept through her body like a tsunami of feeling. Her insides were a swirling turmoil of grief and pain but her outside, she nodded to Fawks' Jack.

"Thank you." She whispered, only just loud enough for them to hear. Then she turned around and headed up the stairs leading off into the interior of the TARDIS, before she exited the console room she stopped and looked down at the floor. "Tell John...tell him...tell him he meant everything to her, even if sometimes she didn't act like it." She didn't turn around to see them nod, just headed off into the depths of the TARDIS

"How." Winter's Jack asked.

"The way she was meant to the very first time." Jack said, "As a hero in a victory. Only she wasn't around to celebrate the win."

"Was it worth it?" Winter's Jack asked. "Your victory."

"No." Ianto said immediately. "There were a hundred others ways around it. But she just-"

"Didn't think." All four of them said at the same time. Ianto pulled something out of his suit pocket.

"I'm sending you this," Ianto said, looking up the door Winter had left through. He showed Jack a thick envelope and on the front in Fawks' scrawl were the words. 'To my Winter'.

"She knew she was going to die?" Jack asked as he looked at the envelope, then memories rushed through his head.

"_I'm kidnapping your fiancée,"_

"_Don't leave, stay with me," _

"_I can't got some stuff I have to take care of," _The day Fawks had come and taken Winter, Fawks had known then. She'd wanted a perfect day beforehand.

"She likes to be prepared for her deaths." Ianto said softly.

Jack nodded and looked around at the Doctor. "Do you think she'll be alright." Both men sighed at the same time.

"Maybe, She'll never be quite the same though." Jack replied.

"We never are after something like this." Fawks' Jack commented. The Doctor nodded in agreement and after a quick goodbye shut off the link once more. He looked down at the console as the letter began to push slowly out of a slit in the controls. Ianto was sending it through immediately. He handed the letter to Jack who looked down at it and then up to the space Winter had occupied. He slid it into his coat pocket and left without a word. Moments later Amy and Rory stepped into the Room.

"Doctor? Where is everyone?" he looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh they're around somewhere. You know what those two are like, I'd leave them too it for a while, come on, let's go somewhere. RORY! How about you pick for once!"

* * *

><p>Jack and Ianto sighed as they got back.<p>

"This is not what she'd want us to do." Alexandra said as she stood by the door.

"You're right." Jack nodded and he went to the door of his office.

"Come on, everyone, we're going on a pub crawl. On me,"

* * *

><p>Winter sat on the bed cross legged. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks and onto the photo on her lap a simple snap of herself and Fawks dancing at Fawks' wedding. Their foreheads pressed together and content smiles on their faces. She bit her lip and squinted her eyes so the world turned watery. She had Fawks' dog tags wrapped in her hand from when she'd left them with her after the day at the beach.<p>

"_So I'm at the wedding, no matter what, just look after them for me." _

She didn't look up when the door opened but she leant into Jack when he wrapped her in his arms. He held her in silence for a while as she sniffed and fingered the edges of the photo.

'You would have liked the wedding.' She told him. "Lots of good looking people, a buffet and surrounded by friends.' She ran a finger down her girlfriend's form, 'Family.' She corrected herself. He kissed her shoulder blade and handed her the letter.

'She left you this.' Winter took the thick paper and turned it over in her hands. 'I'll be just outside if you…'

'No…' she reached back and grabbed his hand, 'Please don't leave me.' He squeezed her hand and kissed her nose.

'Never again Kitten.' She took a deep breath and slid her finger under the lip of the envelope, ripping the top open and pulling out the paper inside. Her voice wavered as she read the note contained inside.

_Hey Win._

_Ok, so, if you're reading this I may be dead, I'm not entirely sure but that's usually how this whole letters from beyond the grave works, isn't it? Don't worry though I'm not going to send you off on a whole, 'P.S. I love you', kind of thing, as if you need more people in your love life._

_So, me being dead from what was most likely my own stupid decision, I'm going to guess that you're_

_A) Pissed at me for being stupid, idiotic, childish etc. the list goes on, we use lots of adverbs etc._

_B) Upset,_

_3)... wait, that's not right, C) Guilty. And a whole other boatload of crappy human emotions._

_So, here's the thing. You can be pissed at me, seeing as I do tend to annoy you quite a lot, and well, there's nothing that much bigger than dying, on a scale of annoying things. So, my bad, I sort of walked into it willingly and true, I didn't really think it through, I probably should have come up with a plan but, in this day and age, really, who can be arsed planning, only the nerds plan._

_2, Baby girl, don't be upset. Really honestly please, I'm really not all that. (well I am, but not the point) Don't cry over me, because we did enough of that in our overly dramatic fights that looking back weren't important, I'm thinking back to our debate over what was better chocolate or whipped cream, honestly that one didn't really matter we just used both. (though whipped cream is better, it's in a can for god's sake)_

_C) or whatever) Don't blame yourself. There is nothing you could have done. And there's nothing you can do. Don't go jumping around in time for me or I'll haunt your ass._

_Don't grieve me, because I don't care, all I care about is that you are safe, and that you are happy. I couldn't care less if that meant you were married to a slitheen, (I wouldn't though, they fart more than Jack) I want you to be happy and please for the love of god. Do. Not. Let. This. Change. You. I know that's probably a lot to ask but honestly, you are perfect and wonderful and magnificent in every way, I'd hate for that to be ruined because of my bad influence. Don't change for me Winter, just remember me. The me that you loved, the me that robbed banks and bought you stupidly expensive gifts, and that annoyed Jack to no end simply because I could. The me that taught you how to fire your bow and the me that, regardless of how stupid and thoughtless I acted a lot of the time, you loved. The me that loved you. Always, (even on my wedding day I couldn't help but notice that you looked insanely hot in your dress.) I'll always love you Win, more than all the stars in the universes. And so, as I depart I'm leaving you with three lessons._

_Back straight._

_Chin up._

_Eyes forward._

_All my Love,_

_Your Fawks._

_P.S. I love you._

Winter shuddered as tears cascaded from her eyes and she hugged the letter and the picture close to her chest. Jack looked up to the roof of the TARDIS, wishing, wishing so hard, that somehow Fawks was alive. Other Jack and Ianto, even the Doctor, none of them could see how hard Winter had been hit. Not so much by the death, not by the fact that Other Jack hadn't told her but by the idea of Fawks dying alone, with no one sat at her side. After all she had done for the world, for the Doctor, for both universes and, most importantly for Winter.

That night he held her while she slept. It was the first and only time he saw her sleep completely still.

* * *

><p><strong>Not entirely sure what Winter is going to do with those dog tags, I don't think she could wear them well :P But yes, sorry for the tears, I cry too at this, but trust me, this is not the end but I am now caught up to Bad2Wolf2Mcgee :) <strong>

**Review if you want to know what happens next? ;) **


	88. Chapter 88

**Sorry, I know I've been a while but maybe this will redeem me? **

**Ziggymia123 : Get out of your circular cornered room :) More Kam here and something else that might cheer you up :)**

**1945 : I know, it's properly heartbreaking, but looky!**

**The Small But Powerful One : :( But I wanted to keep James Marsters in my house for all eternity :P Nope, there is so much more of this :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Sounds like a hell of a lot of stuff, good luck with all that dear ;) Feels good to have caught up :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 88<strong>

It was warm and soft and felt so good that a moan was drawn from her lips.

"My scrappy angel, you're awake." Was a soft lilting voice.

"Yes." Was the whispered reply.

"Open your eyeballs, it's magic and sunshine in here,"

"Won't the sunshine hurt?"

"No, the sunshine is you now."

Opening her eyes and taking a deep breath drew another soft sigh from her lips.

"Who are you?" Fawks asked the woman who was sat by the roaring fire.

"You know me, little monster, scrappy angel."

"I've never met you before in my life." Fawks said as she padded over the the fire and felt it warm her skin, she sat down on the plush carpet at the woman's feet.

"You sound familiar." Fawks said, looking up at the woman who leaned down and patted Fawks' head.

"There's something you need to remember." The woman told her.

Fawks lay back against the plush carpet.

"What is it?"

"Not my mind to mess with you, pretty girl. Not yet. The plane's not ready for passengers."

"You sound like Winter when she's drunk." Fawks told the woman. "What's your name?"

"Like this? With all bits and bobs and wiggly bits."

Fawks laughed slightly, Fawks stretched out her neck as she lay back and looked up at the woman.

"They call this Idris."

"Are you insane?"

"I do hope so."

"I'm sure there was something I'm supposed to be doing." Fawks said, stretching out on the rug, "I just can't recall what it was."

Idris flicked her head from left to right.

"Tick, Tock, goes the clock,"

Fawks looked over to her.

"How long have I got to be here?"

"Don't you like it, I do, it smells like imagination and cookie dough. This one is coming from you, the little whispers at the end all sucked into a big old vacuum and magic juice mixed in."

"Nothing in your brain comes out in actual sense. You'd have liked Neverland. They had bubblegum pink killer whales."

"Not much longer silly scrappy angel." Idris said.

"Where am I going?"

"More magic and sunshine are needed for you," Idris said.

"What does that mean?"

"You, know, I'm not sure."

* * *

><p>Kam grinned at the flashing lights on his contraption.<p>

"This is really going to get your Doctor here?" Ana sighed.

"Why not just get River to ring him?" Saffy asked. "You can walk in and out of stormcage freely since last year on your 18th."

"I tried," Kam said, pressing a button on the contraption and watching it light up and bleep.

"But she'd gone, something about running demon's or something, I can't remember." Kam shrugged waving his hand as the device pulsed and shot up a mauve coloured energy up through the trailer.

"It's working." Kam laughed, clapping his hands together.

"You are going to come back, aren't you Kam after this thing with your Doctor." Sam said, uncertain for once at losing his best friend.

"Of course I'm coming back for you. I can't just walk up to my mum and go Hi! Remember me. River said she finds me, I'm not allowed to interfere."

"So what are you going to do with The Doctor?"

"Depends on how good looking he is," Kam smirked.

"You are ridiculous." Ana sighed, they had all walked out of Little Darlings at 18, well, Saffy had been 17 but the four were a unit and the Warden after nearly 17 years of Kam and his gangs antics he was happy to see them go.

* * *

><p>Idris pointed in front of Fawks as the corner of the large room was engulfed in a white light.<p>

"Time for your fall Scrappy Angel." Idris pushed her forward. Fawks looked behind her at the insane woman.

"But I like it here," Fawks said softly. "It's warm and comfortable and I get you as a crazy person to talk too."

"You'll see me again, but this is the waiting room, tick tock no more clock. Like a Christmas Carol but all backwards, off now, pip pop." Idris pointed to the light that was consuming the room now.

"Are you sure?"

"Bod yn Dewr, Scrappy Angel."

Fawks nodded and walked forwards and closed her eyes as the lights consumed her.

Fawks looked around the hub and blinked away the remnants of the light, as it faded memories flooded through her head. Her memories played back to her backwards from the last thing she remembered. She looked down at herself and put a hand to her stomach. She wasn't burnt to a crisp like she should have been, she walked forwards and laughed as Ianto walked down to her level.

"Toes! It's me look, I'm alive, I don't know how..." Ianto didn't look up at her as she spoke, he just walked past her.

"What?" Fawks blinked confused, she rushed to follow him.

"Ianto." She said, she reached out to touch him but her hand sailed through his shoulder and he continued walking.

Fawks looked down at her hand and then up again back to Ianto who was walking towards th kitchen, she racd after him and stood in front of him.

"IANTO JONES!" She yelled, he didn't hear her, or see her. In fact he just walked through her, Fawks shivered at the sensation and turned back to him.

"Ok," Fawks said, trying to rationalize this new discovery. "I'm a ghost. Great. Fucking brilliant." Fawks sighed. She waved her hands at the welshman and yelled some more but to no avail. He couldn't see or hear her. She was invisible, she was the living dead.

* * *

><p>"How long does it take for your Doctor to show up, this thing has been going for days and we're getting low on supplies." Sam said, looking through a rack of magazines.<p>

"Now we're not." Saffy said, we have tons of food and water.

"Yes, but we have no beer." Sam said.

"Well, go get some more." Kam said, lay on his stomach in front of the machine that was still flashing and beeping and pulsing mauve coloured energy out into the stars. "And whilst your there get some decent mags, not all this girly shite." Kam sighed, he was getting restless waiting in the trailer for so long.

"What your imagination not good enough Kameroon." Ana smirked.

"Of course it is," Kam held up his book. "See, here's a picture of you and Saffy getting it on."

"Ew. Kam that's gross!" Saffy said, slapping him as she walked past.

"But it's getting dull using the same models."

"Why don't you draw me?" Sam laughed making Kam snort. "Because, Samuel. As charming and attractive as you are, you big ape, you're not my type. I go more for petite and finesse. Rather than huge bulk of stupid."

"Hey!" Sam protested turning to dive on Kam and the two laughed and wrestled tumbling round on the trailer's floor.

"Please," Ana rolled her eyes as she stepped over the two fighting guys and sat on the couch next to Saffy. "Take your bromance to the bedroom."

* * *

><p>Fawks had been wandering around the hub for a few days now, unseen and unheard by any of the members, there were moments where she was convinced one of the various Torchwood animals would look right at her but then they would look away and walk off. Fawks was insanely bored, she couldn't do anything, she had gone to visit John, and had tried to convince herself that her plan failing wasn't a huge heartbreak. She had no idea how to get him back or even if there was a way back for him now. She had sat for hours wondering what she was doing here and how she was here and what she was going to do, so far, she had come up with no answers.<p>

"She's ready to be moved down to the morgue," Jacky called up from the med bay sadly.

Fawks looked over as Jack and Ianto manoeuvred the silver table with the sheet over it out of the med bay and across the hub to the lift, the rest of them followed, Fawks walked behind the team, this was her body they were about to store away forever, she might as well see it go.

"God, I look a state, you couldn't have at least prettied me up before you shut me in the meat locker." Fawks complained as she stood next to Jack and looked over herself. She didn't recognise her own face, if you could even call it a face, it was all burnt sinew and melted skin and really rather disgusting, for once Fawks was glad to have the unattractive plastic gowns that covered her. If her face was that bad she dreaded to think what the rest of her was like.

"She'd have complained." Ianto smiled softly as he stood by the deep freeze with Jack and the team. Jack looked down at the body and imagined how she used to look.

"She would have told us off for not making her look better." Jess smiled sadly, wiping away tears that had yet to fall but were definitely on the brink.

"And then she'd have complained about the gowns," Jacky said, a faint smile tugging at her lips.

"'If you're going to shove me in the deep freeze at least make me look good'" Jack said, attempting to mimic Fawks' voice.

"I can't..." Gwen said, she shook her head whispered an apology at the body and turned and walked back. Jacky did the same, squeezing Jess' hand as she walked back with Gwen.

"Anyone else?" Jack asked, "You don't have to stay."

"She'd be unimpressed if I left," Jess said, "She'd call me out for actually caring about her." Jess said with a soft laugh.

Alexandra and Ianto shook their heads as they looked down at her still body.

"Say your goodbyes." Jack said, Alexandra stepped forward first. She took the demon's ice cold hand.

"Thank you." Alexandra said. "You wound me up to no end but you were one of the bravest people I know. You won't be forgotten."

Jess took a step forward and looked down at Fawks.

"I'm saying pretty much the same thing, but substituting the word brave, with stupid. You were by far one of the most stupid geniuses I've ever met, and I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

Ianto stepped forward.

"Rydych yn fy ffrind gorau, byddwch bob amser yn ac fe Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi am byth. Cwsg yn dda Rachel."

"Goodbye Fawks." Jack said simply. "You'll be remembered, that's for sure."

"She'll have to be, she graffitied her name onto the rift manipulator." Jess said.

"She graffitied her name across history if you look back across time, that's why she kept getting picked up by the Doctor, she kept engraving her name on historical finds." Jack said, he sighed as he pushed the tray into the deep freeze. Fawks' locker was the only one in the entire morgue that had a name on the door.

2643

Captain Rachel Falcon-Hart.

"Come on," Jack said, "She wouldn't want this, let's go out and celebrate her life, drinks on me."

Fawks nodded at the captain, he was right, and the sooner they left the quicker she could try and find out what was happening to her, was she going to be stuck here in the in-between forever, not being able to touch or talk or be seen, she was already tiring of the sound of her own voice and without being the centre of attention she loved being, terrible loneliness had already set in. She sighed as the remainder of the team headed out, she had to fix this and get back, she had no idea how but she knew she had too. Who knew being dead was as stressful as living.

* * *

><p><strong>You really thought I would get rid of her? I've tried that before, she just gets mad at me, however, it's not all parties just yet :) <strong>

**Translation : Rydych yn fy ffrind gorau, byddwch bob amser yn ac fe Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi am byth. Cwsg yn dda Rachel : You'll always be my best friend I'll love you forever. Sleep well Rachel.**

**Review? **


	89. Chapter 89

**I know I've been forever but I've had writer's block and I am struggling through it for you :)**

**ziggymia123 : Glad you enjoyed it :D**

**1945 : All in good time :P**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I love drunk you :D I know, I feel quite mean, she just gets thrown in and out of life, I really am quite mean :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 89<strong>

Kam was asleep when he heard it, it woke him up along with the other three.

"What is that god awful noise?" Ana groaned as she sat up, Kam looked out the window and then burst out laughing.

"It's him, he's here, he's actually here!" Kam laughed, rushing to the trailer door and grabbing his cloak and pulling it round him and rushing out the door. He rushed to the newly materialised police box and knocked on the door.

A man in a tweed jacket and a bow tie looked out at him confused.

"Who are you?"

"The Doctor!"

"You can't be him, that's me." The Doctor said.

"No, I know!" Kam laughed and barged past him into the TARDIS.

"Wow!" Kam grinned as he looked around the control room. Amy and Rory came out from one of the doors and looked over to the bamboozled Doctor, who was left just staring at Kam in shock.

"Doctor? Who's this?" Amy asked, watching as Kam rushed around the console looking at it in wonder, Kam looked up quickly and then did a double take and rushed up towards Amy.

"How incredibly rude of me,"

"I'm Rune. And who would you be?" Kam said taking Amy's hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. Amy blushed and giggled a little as Rory flustered at her side.

"Amy,"

"I'm her husband." Rory cut in, Kam looked up at Rory and grinned, dropping Amy's hand and bowing grandly at Rory.

"Congratulations good sir. On this amazing catch," Rory grinned proudly and took Amy's hand.

"Thank you,"

"I mean, she's way out of your league." Kam said, jumping over the railings and landing with a thud, he rushed past the Doctor and yelled out.

"Guys, it is him you can turn it off."

"How?" Was an answering shout.

"Just kick it."

"Wait, turn what off?" The Doctor said, frowning at Kam.

"My transmitter." Kam said.

"Wait, it was you, there's no danger." Amy said.

"Darling, in this town I am the danger." Kam grinned.

"Do I know you?" The Doctor asked, there was something familiar about this boy.

"You most likely know of me," Kam said. His three friends walked cautiously from the trailer.

"It's alright," Kam told them easily. "I'm here."

"That's why we're worried." Saffy said.

"You're coming back?" Sam asked.

"Course I am, just got to go and fix the universe, and then I'll be home in no time, I can hardly leave you in charge, there'd be chaos."

"Right. What is going on!" The Doctor asked.

"Me and my friends have been looking for you, but when we couldn't find you we set up a transmitter that sent out a signal of danger and waited for you to find us. I thought you were clever, keep up Doc."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Rune needs your help and we'll be here holding down the fort until you bring him back." Saffy said.

"And you will bring him back you hear!" Ana growled. The Doctor nodded still a little shocked.

"I'll see you soon," Kam told them, turning back into the TARDIS and shutting the door.

"So what do you need my help for and who are you really?"

"Can't you tell Old Man," Kam laughed, slouching across the Captain's chair and his tail flicked onto his lap. The Doctor paused and stared at Kam's tail, blinked a couple of times and looked up to his face, taking in his eyes, his hair, shape of his face and then back to his tail, his mouth opened slightly. And then Kam smiled, and The Doctor grinned back, he knew that smile, he'd seen that smile hundreds of times and it usually followed a cocky remark.

"You have your mother's smile." The Doctor grinned. Then he danced around the console. "I love it when something unexpected happens."

"What? Doctor what are you talking about?"

"Kam, he's Kam! Rachel's boy."

"She doesn't like being called Rachel." Kam said.

"Wait, Rachel... Winter's Rachel? Fawks?" Rory asked.

"Yes!"

"You went missing?"

"Actually I was stolen." Kam said matter-of-factly. Then the Doctor's smile dropped.

"Oh, Kam... your mother she's... she d-"

"Dead yeah, I know." Kam nodded.

"How?"

"River told me, that's how I know all you lot, where's Winter and Jack?"

"America."

"Damn, I'd have loved to meet her. Maybe another time." Kam said easily, jumping up and walking to the console.

"Wait, you know you're own mother is dead and you don't care."

"Well, she's not dead dead. Not yet anyway, saying that we really should move,"

"Stop." Rory said holding his hands up, "can someone please explain what is going on?"

The Doctor and Kam looked at each other.

"Do you want to go first and I'll finish off the end?" Kam said.

"Gladly." The Doctor smiled. "He is Fawks' child, the one that was stolen and then she almost died and ended up here remember? So after he was stolen he didn't die, he lived into this."

"Thanks,"

"And now, he got us here to help him... do what exactly?"

"Save my mum."

"But she's dead."

"Not quite. Have you ever actually met her? She is stubborn and hell and death can't even beat that. But I'm going to need a vortex manipulator."

"How are you saving her and how do you know she's alive."

"Right, I'll fill in the gaps here, shall I?"

"please do," Amy said.

"After I was stolen, I ended up in Little Darlings orphanage."

"Ooh..." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, wasn't pretty. I also got myself a job at the Stormcage facility, where I met one, River Song. Who told me she knew me and that's when I started asking questions, see, for as long as I remember I have these dreams, that are so real it's hard to tell they're dreams. And it took River to realise they aren't dreams. It's hard to know if it's a genetic thing or not as not many void demons have kids, but turns out I have a psychic link between my mother and me, it's always been there, when I was a baby that's how she knew what I needed so fast, but after I left she didn't know it was there, but I was alone and scared and all I wanted was my mum and I dreamt of her in all her glory and I worked on this link so know I can see it in my sleep. And that's how I know she isn't dead. Her soul is trapped. Like a ghost. I don't know why but I know how to get her back. But I need your help. They've already built the rift manipulator again and that's all I needed them to do, please Doctor, will you help me?"

"I don't know Kam. Bringing people back is dangerous."

"But Doctor, she's my mum. And if we don't act soon, she'll be gone forever. I think she's fading."

* * *

><p>Fawks sat next to Alexandra on the floor as she worked.<p>

"You never told me you were such a good kisser, I'm actually a little offended." Fawks said, knowing she wouldn't actually get an answer.

"You never asked." Alexandra said and Fawks bolted up.

"What?"

"What did you say Alice?" Jack said as he walked past her.

"Nothing," Alexandra frowned.

"Yes you did," Gwen said. She pulled up the CCTV footage of the last few minutes and showed the screen of Alexandra sat at her desk and then saying

"You never asked."

"Who never asked?" Ianto said.

"I-" Alexandra blinked. "I don't know, I don't remember saying that,"

"Maybe you were just day dreaming." Jess said. "God knows it's boring around here."

Fawks was staring hard at Alexandra. She heard her, she was sure. The rest settled back to their quiet work.

"It's because I'm not here, it was always fun with me around." Fawks said. "You people are just so dull. Someone put some music or something on."

Almost instantly the radio turned on by itself.

Jacky who was nearest nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What was that?"

"It wasn't me," Jacky said, frowning at the radio. Fawks was a little shocked.

"Something weird is going on," Gwen said.

Ianto smiled slightly. "Probably Fawks' ghost telling us off for being all boring."

Fawks grinned.

"See, he gets it."

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>**eview? x**


	90. Chapter 90

**I know I've been ages but I'd lost all motivation with this and I was helping Bad2Wolf2Mcgee with hers :D I should be getting back in it yet but just try and bare with me, I am trying, honest.**

**The Small But Powerful One : Hehehe I love Kam too, he one of my favourites :D And yeah, Fawks' ghosty thing :D She's not too thrilled but yup, she's back... sort of ;) **

**1945 : Yeah, I wanted something lighter after all the depressing dark stuff, 11th October :D Got it :D**

**Ziggymia123 : Don't worry, I'm lazy most of the time, hehehe :D OHHH! I know what happens but I want to see yours now! Can you send it to me because you love me ;) Yours might even be better than mine, (Atsu for example :D )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 90<strong>

"Ok, Doc, how am I going to get my manipulator from the middle of the fully functioning Time Agency."

"We'll go in and ask." The Doctor said simply.

"They don't just give them out for free and these guys are evil."

"They're not evil, they're actually very effective, they just sort of went a little power crazy near the end when they were dying and getting shut down." The Doctor tutted. "Your Dad is a time agent, and so is your Uncle."

"They're ex time agent's," Kam said, looking nervously up at the building.

"My mum told stories of this place."

"How do you remember that far back, you weren't even one?"

"I have a freakishly good memory." Kam said.

"Kam, trust me, you'll be safe here, your mother was a criminal, remember?"

"Yeah, but I seem to remember where she grew up the criminals were the good guys."

* * *

><p>"God, where is my credit card," Jess stressed as she rooted through her bag.<p>

"In your jean pocket, Jacky's wearing them." Alexandra said absent mindedly.

Jacky looked up and blushed. Checked her jean pocket and indeed, found Jess' card.

"How did you know that?" Jess asked, taking her card from Jacky and ignoring the smirks from the team. Alexandra looked up and then frowned.

"I don't know," Alexandra said, Jack looked out to them worried.

"Have you been feeling alright?"

"Yes, I've been fine, a little hungover from the pub crawl but nothing out of the ordinary, why?"

Jack frowned and shuck his head. "Nothing, it's fine, carry on."

Ianto looked up to him and followed him into his office.

"Jack? What's wrong with Alexandra?"

"I don't know, and it might not be just Alice." He said, using his pet name for the young woman. "Fawks flooded this entire hub with rift energy, it all cleared out when it shut and we repaired the manipulator but it leaves radiation, that radiation may have had an effect on us. We'll have to wait and see."

"She's not in any danger?"

"No, if she was we would have known right away but, we'll keep an eye out on any other weird behaviour, from anyone. In the mean time we've got these candidates so far," Jack said placing out at least a dozen personnel folders. "I'm going to short list them and then show the team, this isn't going to be easy but we're two field agents short."

"I know," Ianto nodded, kissing Jack lightly and walking out. "Oh, Fawks, you had to be so dramatic didn't you." He said to himself, Fawks who had been watching still unseen by everyone laughed a little.

"Of course I do Toes, but you wouldn't have me any other way."

* * *

><p>"We need a Vortex manipulator, you know the cool leather straps?" The Doctor said.<p>

"Why?" Asked the men behind the desk. The Doctor pulled out his pyschic paper.

"You're on a full inspection following Section JL of the Shadow Proclamtion agreement to the Time Agency."

The man eyed them for a little longer and then agreed, and pointed them down a corridor.

"Go talk to Lupo. He can get you one."

"Thank you." The four followed the man's directions and The Doctor turned to Kam.

"I told you, easy." They stopped outside a stock room and Amy knocked on the door. A fierce looking man blinked at them.

"Hello." The Doctor said brightly. "You must be Lupo. We're looking for one of those little strap things to play with."

He glared at them all and then turned away.

"In." He grunted.

"Lupo, that's an interesting name."

"Not real." Lupo said.

"Of course not, you time agents never have real names, I bet you can't even remember your real name." The Doctor rambled as Lupo dug in some boxes and pulled out a strap and handed it to him.

"Stephen." He said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Stephen," Amy smiled kindly.

"Why Lupo?" Rory asked.

"Partner murdered by werewolf, Scotland 1879. He was saving human queen."

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "And he did a very good job." He told him.

"Thank you for this, Stephen." The Doctor grinned and they all walked out.

"Well that was positively boring." Kam said. "I thought having you around would be fun."

"Well, I'm sorry but you were the nervous one in there. How about an adventure then?"

"Can't Old man, I'm on a time schedule remember."

* * *

><p>"Has everyone seen this new gaming console?" Jack said, a device came up on screen. It looked like an original gameboy advance. Except the whole device was black.<p>

"It's the new thing, a completely new company, Paspoy, and this thing has revolutionised all new devices and put Nintendo and Sony to shame,"

"Where's this going Jack," Fawks said bored, sitting in the middle of the table without being seen.

"Of course Owen has been going on about wanting one since he saw it on the telly," Gwen said.

"Well, don't get him one." Ianto said, reading the file.

"It's only in its prototype stages now but the people who have been testing it have been put in hospital with unusual injuries." Jack explained.

"How unusual?"

"They all went blind. Some had seizures, yet this game made it past helath and safety."

"There's a convention for its release this afternoon, we're going to go and check it out, find out what this technology is and put a stop to it. We're also going to meet someone there who might be able to help."

"Don't you mean we're going to meet Fawks' replacement." Jess said darkly.

"He's not her replacement, he's just field agent who might be useful to us."

"I never knew you could move so quick Jack." Fawks snorted as they walked out. "I'm not even cold yet. Well... in normal terms I wouldn't be."

"So who is he?" Gwen asked, Ianto passed her the folder. Fawks got up and looked over Gwen's shoulder.

"Dude, He's my replacement?" Fawks said, the man was a neatly dressed man, his hair was perfectly combed and he had his glasses half way down his nose.

"What?" Jack asked at Gwen's face as she passed the folder on.

"He's..."

"Ginger." Fawks said.

"Got no experience," Jess said, reading across the report.

"He shows extreme potential."

"Jack we need a field agent, not a project." Gwen said.

"Hey, come on, Arthur Lowe shows an amazing amount of potential. We can train him, Alexandra wasn't trained and she's good."

"Alexandra can fool Toshiko's system. You didn't teach that," Fawks said.

"Thanks." Alexandra said and Fawks turned to her. She couldn't have been talking to her.

"Give him a chance."

"He's not your usual standard Jack," Jess said. "He looks a bit like a wimp."

"Come on, everyone of us here was a bit of a wimp."

"I wasn't." Fawks said.

"Fawks wasn't."

"That's only because she was too stubborn to admit it." Jack smiled fondly. "Come on, he's waiting for us there."

Fawks watched as they left and she sighed heavily, she turned and met the gaze of Alexandra. Fawks looked behind her to see what she was staring at but there was nothing there, she turned back to Alexandra's terrified eyes.

"What you see dead people now?" Fawks laughed.

"Yes." Alexandra whispered.

"Shit!" Fawks yelped, jumping off the table, Alexandra's mouth fell open and she almost screamed.

"No! Don't freak out, calm down." Fawks said, Alexandra blinked and looked around.

"You coming Alice? Wonderland's calling." Alexandra looked around the board room and then back to Jack.

"I thought..." She shook her head. "Never mind, let's go." Alexandra said turning to give one last look at the room where Fawks was stood. Alexandra scanned the room and turned away.

"She saw me." Fawks said. "She spoke to me, now if only the others could. Maybe they could help me." Fawks looked down at her hands which were slightly transparent. "Hopefully before it's too late."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Pretty please?<strong>


	91. Chapter 91

**Hey guys, ok so the next few chapters I'm not a big fan of, I've still got my block but I'm working through it and I don't think I can rework any of this so just sort of humour me? Honestly, I've never had it this bad, it's been that bad that I seriously considered just apologising to you guys and giving it up, not letting it finish because I couldn't get anything down in hard paper. But then something wonderful happened. Ziggymia123 sent me a beautiful little snippet of Kam and Atsu and I thought, I can't give up on you guys, you inspire me and make me smile and feel wonderful. So please, I know the next few are short and slow but please don't give up on me, you guys are the reason I write. Rachy Babes x**

* * *

><p><strong>Ziggymia123 : This one is for you, because you gave me hope. :) Well, you'll have to see about Kam now, won't you? ;) <strong>

**1945 : Thank you :)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee: You're in your first week of Uni right now so I have no idea when you'll see this :P But I hope you're enjoying Wales, My Dear. I don't mind that you don't review often, you've reviewed now and that's all that matters :) I do love making Fawks and Alexandra interact, they're so different that they just bounce off one another, it's so much fun :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 91<strong>

"So, Kam, tell me why we're at an alien version of Savile Row." Amy asked, walking along side Kam as they walked down the busy street.

"I need some new clothes," Kam said simply, he turned into one of the shops.

"Look at you, looking all posh and sophisticated."

"Blame my Uncle Ianto for that," Kam laughed.

"You're not going to tell me your plan are you?" The Doctor asked as the four sat in the kitchen with cups of tea. Kam was all dressed up in his smart trousers and a grey turtle neck jumper, his cloak still around his shoulders making him look a little bit like a superhero.

"I'm just using and abusing you Doc," Kam laughed, "I'll be out of your hair soon, I just need you to fire me at a rift spot and pray I get home."

"I know the co-ordinates for your universe." The Doctor said. "Your mother dropped by often enough."

"And if I do my job right, you'll be getting another soon I'm sure." Kam said.

"You don't have to leave, you could stick around for a bit," Amy said.

"We could take you to see Winter and Jack, I'm sure they'd love to meet you," The Doctor said.

"I'll come see you again. But I need to do this. Ok?"

The Doctor smiled sadly.

"You sound just like your mother."

"Thanks." Kam grinned, he took his vortex manipulator and stood on a panel away from the others.

"Wish me luck."

* * *

><p>The convention was full of people as Torchwood arrived. They pushed through the crowds and Jack turned to them.<p>

"Looks like Arthur's late."

"Reliable already." Fawks said and Alexandra turned to look at her again. Fawks met her eyes. And Alexandra deliberately said.

"Excuse me," And made a bee line for the bathrooms, Fawks followed easily after her. The bathroom was surprisingly empty as Fawks walked through the door and straight into a pointed gun.

"Yeah, that'll work. Please Xandra, I blew myself up. Look." Fawks moved her hand so that the gun simply went through her.

"What are you, what do you want."

"Relax." Fawks said.

"Who are you?"

"The Queen of Sheba, who do you think I am." Fawks rolled her eyes.

"You're dead."

"Yes."

"But you're here..."

"Apparently. I would be back at the hub but it's really boring."

"Just stop!" Alexandra turned away from Fawks and took a deep breath. "Tell me what's going on?"

"Hell if I know. I've been here since I died, well, first I was with an insane woman called Idris and now I'm here. And you. Are the only one who can see me."

"Why me?"

"I don't know," Fawks shrugged.

"Can I see all ghosts now then?" Alexandra said sounding rather panicked.

Fawks smiled sympathetically, the poor girl was terrified.

"Have you seen anything else?"

"No."

"Then we can assume it's just me, God knows why I'm here."

"Are you the reason I knew where Jess' card was?"

"Nope, that was just you. But it might be my fault." Fawks said.

Alexandra looked at her quizzically.

"I opened the rift, radiated the hub, you all sit in there, might have had knock on affects."

"So this is all your fault."

"Believe me, walking around invisible is no fun, you're the first person I've spoken to in weeks."

"So what now?"

"I'm fading." Fawks said quietly.

"What?"

"Me, I'm losing focus and sometimes I'm not here, I just disappear. I can't last much longer here in between." Fawks said sadly.

"How do we get you back?"

Fawks shook her head.

"I don't know, Xandra. But you might just have to put up with me for a little longer, your good at putting up with me though."

"We'll get you back. You need a slap for forcing yourself on me anyway." Alexandra took another deep breath and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress.

"If you didn't like it so much why did you kiss me back?"

"Go to hell." She did a double take and waved her hands, "wait, no, no don't go to hell just…" Fawks laughed, her grin spreading across her face. "Oh, shut up." Alexandra pulled a face at her as she left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Kam rolled as he hit the floor and he looked up at the earth sky and laughed loudly. He looked around at the simple buildings and at the shocked stare of two young women.<p>

"You just..."

"Yeah, long story." Kam grinned, jumping to his feet and brushing himself down. "Could you lovely ladies direct me to the library?"

They both pointed with mouths agape and Kam winked at them and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.

* * *

><p>Fawks and Alexandra made their way back to the team but of course the team only saw Alexandra.<p>

"Are you ok?" Ianto asked, Alexandra smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine."

"How come he always gets a smile." Fawks said, and Alexandra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what I always get." Fawks complained. The team turned as a voice yelled out.

"Jack!" They turned to see Arthur hurrying towards them, as he approached he tripped and fell flat on his front.

"Potential." Jess glared at Jack. "Seeing loads of it."

"He fell give him a shot."

"Yeah, that's what you want in a crack team of alien hunters. Someone with no co-ordination." Fawks rolled her eyes and saw Alexandra smile slightly. "Was that a smile?"

"Sorry." Arthur apologised as he rushed to them and smiled. "I'm just nervous to be meeting all of you."

Gwen smiled at him and did the introductions.

"Alright, we'll split up, have a look around, report back."

Ianto and Alexandra paired off and Fawks followed them.

"How you doing Alexandra?" Ianto asked. "You seem stressed,"

"You know, just work." Alexandra smiled kindly at him. Ianto looked exhausted. "How are you?"

Ianto almost managed a smile.

"I don't really know. It's sort of like I'm auto-pilot." Ianto said honestly. "I keep expecting to see her lounged out on the couch when we come into the hub. Or digging through the cupboards in the kitchen, or up in Jack's office. But then she's not. It's hard. I mean, I know we've thought she was dead before but this feels so real what with the body and Winter and just... everything. Sometimes I think I hear her laughing or saying some silly little remark."

"Tell him." Fawks said, her eyes on Ianto. Alexandra turned to look at Fawks. "He'll understand." Alexandra nodded and turned back to Ianto.

* * *

><p>Kam stared at the store room door and he turned to exam the desk and grinned as he found the concealed button, he pressed it and then walked into the room and shut the door. He yelped as he rocketed down into the hub and he looked around when he walked out.<p>

"Wow, they really outdid themselves." With his hood still over his head he followed the corridors down to the morgue. He followed the many corridors down to the morgue. He looked at all the lockers and blinked at the only one with a name on it.

"That's convenient." Kam said, he pulled the draw out and winced at the frozen body.

"Well, I hope I know what I'm doing mama. Else you're screwed."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's here?"<p>

"I don't know like a ghost or something." Alexandra said.

"Alex..."

"I'm not crazy." Alexandra insisted.

"Tell him the reason I call him Toes is because one night we got drunk and we danced all night, we danced to the Frank Sinatra album Jack had bought him for Christmas. We danced until I was sick and he sat by me all night rubbing my back." Fawks said.

Alexandra relayed the story and Ianto's eyes widened.

"She's still here?" He whispered.

"She's fading." Alexandra explained.

"But how do we get her back."

"I have no idea."

"Erm... guys?" Fawks said. Alexandra turned to look at her and stared in horror, Fawks was now almost see through as opposed to her normal appearance earlier.

"I think this is me out," Fawks said sadly.

"No! Fawks!" Alexandra stepped forward but didn't know what she could do. She blinked and Fawks had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Fawks dragged in a huge breath and opened her eyes to pure darkness. She let out a scream as pain rushed to her in waves, just agonising pain as she screamed and screamed. She wasn't dead any more. Now she was in hell.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! What's going to happen? Review to find out? <strong>


	92. Chapter 92

**I'm still here, here you are my lovelies :) This one is specifically for Bad2Wolf2Mcgee who I will constantly love :) **

**Ziggymia123 : I dare not give up on you, not if people are still willing to read I'll still write :D**

**1945 : Even if I did kill her, she'd most likely just come back :) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Ergh, I'm with you on the holiday anticipation :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 92<strong>

Fawks whimpered as the pain never stopped. Why wouldn't it stop? She'd already done this, she'd burnt alive willingly why was it happening again.

"Please! Please stop!" She begged. "Please, no more... make it stop..." Fawks whimpered. "Help!" She writhed and wailed as her body twisted in pain. A warm feeling wrapped around her torso and she felt as she was being lifted up.

A soft familiar voice lilted in her ears.

"Easy little scrappy angel." Was the voice. "You're not meant to be here today, not yet." She was lifted slightly as the pain eased and then she opened her eyes in front of Alexandra.

"Are you ok?"

Fawks looked down at herself.

"I think so,"

"Is she back?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, she's poking you in the eye." Alexandra told him. She turned to Fawks.

"What happened?"

"Hunny, if I knew what was going on I wouldn't be in this situation." Fawks told her.

"Don't call me Hunny." Ianto looked at her confused only hearing half of the conversation.

"Darling, Sweetie, Niblet, Pet, babe?" Fawks suggested, "I could go on all day,"

"Let's stick with the irritating enough Xandra,"

"Right, so what did I miss." Fawks said looking around.

"Well, we've found a lovely Japanese man who is trying to kill us."

"Nice." Fawks nodded. "And where'd he go?"

"Into the giant novelty maze, so we're waiting here, Jack is at the other end and the rest and hunting for him." Alexandra explained.

"I swear, you can't make this nonsense up."

* * *

><p>Kam typed into the computer as he heard the horrible screams.<p>

"I'm sorry," He apologised, "I'm really sorry."

They died down as he set up the timer and encrypted the entire system. He then placed his hands against the cold metal sphere.

"Please, please, work."

And with that he sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Kam?" The Doctor's voice answered almost immediately.

"Yeah, it's me, I just need one more thing and then I'll meet you and you can give me a lift?"

"Oh can I?" He could hear the Doctor's smile.

"Yes, you can." Kam said easily. "I need some co-ordinates, Old man."

* * *

><p>"Why is she here?" Ianto asked. Alexandra shrugged as they watched the man who had eventually chased down and tackled to the ground by Arthur, was loaded into the SUV.<p>

"And why are you the only one who can see me?" Fawks wondered aloud. Falling into step with her as she walked towards the SUV.

"I don't know," Alexandra answered to both questions. And sitting in the SUV, Fawks rolled her eyes, she was going to have to walk back. Cars had a habit of leaving her behind. She walked in front of the SUV as it drove off and didn't even flinch as it drove through her. She sighed as she neared the hub, an unusual feeling like when someone steps over your grave shivered down her spine. She didn't like being near the hub anymore, it made her uncomfortable.

_You're being silly._

_**It just feels wrong.**_

The two voices argued in her head as she walked forwards. Simply stepping through the closed door and through anything that was in her way. She stretched as she slumped onto the couch in the hub and waited for the others to come back, she looked around bored and tried to shrug off the unusual feeling, it got worse the nearer the spherical rift manipulator was, so she simply stayed away from it, she looked up at the lights and sighed, she was bored and restless and she couldn't do anything about it, in death her vices had become useless, no booze, no fags, no sex. She rolled her eyes as she slouched around the hub. Staring up at the lights.

"You know, it would have been easier to stay dead." She complained. Glaring at the bulbs above her. They began to flicker on and off. "And now the lights are faulty, the only thing I have to look at and it doesn't work."

Fawks looked over as the door opened and the team strolled in. Alexandra scanned the area and saw Fawks and sighed.

"You look disappointed I'm still here."

Alexandra shook her head with a small smile.

Alexandra simply threw her keys onto the side and looked up and groaned as Fawks was stood in front of her.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, but for some unknown reason I'm a ghost and you're the only one who can talk to me! I'm not here out of real optional choice."

"How did you get here?"

"I walked through the door, I'm not exactly the most corporeal thing going." Fawks sighed. "I died for the soul selfless reason of being all noble and heroic, I didn't have anything left here to live for."

Alexandra sat down on the couch and picked up Watson from the floor.

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know, I'm just... tired." Fawks sighed.

"You're lonely, aren't you?"

"I can't speak to anyone else." Fawks admitted. She made her way to the couch and sat on the couch next to her.

"You know, I missed you, when you died."

"I am dead." Fawks said.

"You know what I mean,"

"I thought I irritated you."

"You do, but, I missed it, I missed having to pick up the wet towels off the floor and put the milk back."

"I love you too." Fawks smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	93. Chapter 93

**Bit of a treat on Friday night :) **

**Ziggymia123 : Have some more excitement on me ;) **

**1945 : I wouldn't worry, most stories don't get that many reviews even if people are reading it, think about it, I only have you and two other reviewers who review every chapter :P In my mind every little review brings a great big smile :) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I LOVE YOU MORE! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 93 <strong>

"Alexandra..." Fawks whispered.

The young woman groaned and rolled onto her back.

"You weren't allowed in here when you were corporeal, you can't come in just because you can walk through the door."

"I know but, look." Fawks looked up at the ceiling light and stared at it, it clicked on. She carried on staring and it shut off again.

"So there's something of you here," Alexandra noted. "For you to have an effect on the real world. There must be something."

"Yeah, that's the thing. Remember when I disappeared?"

"Yes."

"Well, that happened again, it keeps happening, I am fading."

"Where?"

"I don't know, but whenever it happens I feels like I'm dying all over again."

Alexandra gave her a sympathetic look.

"I think maybe my life would have been easier if I had just died at my execution."

* * *

><p>Kam gave a low "ooft," as he looked around, the view was bleak, it was late evening, the sun was yet to rest, but it could be seen clearly in the horizon, the way the blue lingered on the edges of the light, forcing it back into the ground. There were few trees and a smattering of grass where he was. But mostly in front of him was a large grey block of buildings, directly in front of him was a cement wall and a lot higher up, was a single tiny barred window.<p>

He could hear a beautiful voice singing from inside.

"Oh baby for all it's worth,  
>I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind<br>Now if you're ready, come and get me  
>I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving,"<p>

Kam snorted quietly as he heard the song. He had heard the stories of his mother's early life. She had picked that song on purpose, she was trying to seduce the guards, regardless of gender. He shook his head with a smile as she abruptly cut off.

"Stop singing!" Was a husky male voice.

"Why? You can't take away my human rights."

"You're not human."

"Ah, crap."

Kam covered his ears as he heard the cell door clink open and then the dull thuds of fists on flesh.

He waited until the sun was only an echo on the horizon before he acted, and he had to act fast. He rushed to the wall and swiftly and silently pulled tiny charges from his boot. He began sticking them into putty and pressed them against the wall, using thin pieces of wire to attach them. Above him he heard the bells of New New York ringing a mournful tune, it was the execution bells, when they finished his mother would die.

"Your final wish." Was a voice inside.

"Not to die." Fawks said calmly.

"Can't do that, anything else?"

"I want my stuff. All of it, weapons, you can disarm them of course, my hat, coat, wrist strap, you can disable that too. I won't fix it by the time the bells end."

"Fine. But don't you try anything."

"Believe me friend, I've tried." There were footsteps and then the returning of them as the guard handed back her stuff.

"Thanks."

"I-" The guard stopped. And there was silence for a second. "You saved my sister from the screen collapse in Times Square last year."

"I saved a lot of people." Fawks said. "That's why I'm here, I was saving the poor, well, and all the not so noble stuff in between."

"Thank you." The guard said. "And... I'm sorry."

The footsteps of the guards disappeared, the bells ringing in the air hit the last note and ended and Kam heard Fawks' sigh from inside.

"Come on Rach, just the next adventure."

"Not this time Mum," Kam breathed. Retreating into the few trees and hiding behind one and pressing the detonator in his hand.

The wall blew up and Fawks pushed through the rubble. Kam smiled as she looked around confused. She looked straight over at the trees and scanned them as Kam pressed himself close behind one, praying not to be seen, the alarms of the prison behind her broke her surveying of the area. He heard her footsteps race away and flipped open his manipulator and typed in a load of co-ordinates.

* * *

><p>The forests of Anberri weren't like his last destination, Kam smiled at the overgrown area, the remnants of a city were scattered around the environment, an ivy coloured building, moss covered, shattered roads. Kam looked around at the trees and the dense forest floor and listened out for the scuttling of millions of pairs of feet. Then he heard it. A clicking of an insect and the scuttling of its feet. He walked slowly through the underbrush and from nowhere a giant centipede reared up and hissed at him. He merely rolled his eyes at it, it didn't attack it merely hissed at him clicked it's mandibles menacingly. So Kam reached out and shoved it hard onto it's back and pulled a stick off of one of the overhead branches, the centipede hissed and clicked faster as it flipped back onto its front and he slammed the stick hard on top of its outer shell.<p>

"Come on!" He challenged as it reared up and lunged for him. He swiped out again and then turned and ran, hurrying through the trees and vines jumping over the fallen decaying trees and hearing it close behind him.

"Come on Slinky," He murmured, discarding his weapon and typing into the manipulator he had overestimated the distance to cover however, the gold light opened up over a cliff where the muddy ground and the good part of the deserted town had toppled into a landslide and crumbled to the bottom.

"Oh, bloody hell." He grumbled, the centipede was too near and the jump was too far. He forced himself faster and jumped, he heard the centipede follow him but he fell faster, missing the gold light as the centipede's momentum carried it through he dropped down, down, to the rubble below.

* * *

><p>"Fawks is still alive." Alexandra said to the board room.<p>

"Alice..."

"No, I know, it sounds insane but something is keeping her here, well sort of. And I can kind of... see her."

"Alexandra, you're grieving we all are." Gwen said gently.

"No... I'm not, well I am... but..." Alexandra turned to the door where Fawks was leant against it with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I told you it wouldn't work."

"Shut up, will you just help me out,"

"Bossy. Do the dead not get a please and thank you." Fawks said, standing up straight and looking up at the light and the computer and anything electrical she could see, it all began to flicker and malfunction. The team looked around confused and blinked in shock.

"Fawks?" Jack laughed a little. "How?"

"Hell if I know."

"Why can only you see her?" Jess asked Alexandra.

"I don't know, but I'd happily share the ability, then she could moan at someone else."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	94. Chapter 94

**Sorry, would have been here yesterday but I was seeing Lion King in 3D, yes, be jealous! **

**Ziggymia123: Well, good on you for guessing ;) But he is saving his mum, he just had to make sure things were tied up without the centipede there would be no Kam, no Kam no saving, see, timelines :P **

**1945 : Kam is my favourite :) (Don't tell Fawks ;) ) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I get so much enjoyment at putting Fawks and Xandra together it's ridiculous, thank you for giving me her :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 94<strong>

Kam landed on top of something soft and squishy. And whatever it was it was making a lot of noise.

"Oh! Why is it something always falls on top of me! Why!"

"Doctor?"

"Ah, Kam."

"It's Rune." Kam corrected him.

"Bloody hell, you are your mother's son."

"How... no, why and what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was erm..."

"You're following me!" Kam accused.

"Not following! More like casually observing, at close range."

"How did you even get here, you're on the wrong side of the void." Kam said, pulling the Doctor to his feet and the two both brushed themselves down.

"I'm travelling caveman style." The Doctor said, holding up a box with string tied around it. Kam tipped his head back and roared with laughter.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"The first ever vortex manipulator. Yup." Kam took the box from him and snorted, weighing it in his hand.

"I think my uncle had one of these and he used it as a paperweight." Kam smirked, chucking the box back to him.

"Where's the TARDIS?"

"She makes a right fuss about coming to this side. She's hovering near two interlacing supernovas, leaving a wonderful gap to just nip through and make sure you're ok."

"Stop spying on me old man, I'm fine."

"You have the irritating trait that both your parents showed."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Kam asked as he looked around the forest.

"All three of you are insanely arrogant."

Kam grinned and looked back over his shoulder at The Doctor.

"Thanks. Come on old man, it's going to rain soon. And I think it rains sulphur here so we best get some cover."

* * *

><p>Fawks lay on the board room table unseen to anyone but Alexandra, who was trying to ignore her because all Fawks had done was mime stuff out between each team member in an attempt to make Alexandra laugh, it had been mostly successful and the meeting had resulted in outcries from Jack of things like.<p>

"Fawks, whatever it is your doing stop." or "I swear to god Fawks we'll call in an exorcist." or even "Can you not even behave in your afterlife?" All in all the meeting was going slow and Fawks had simply resulted in laying on the table, repeatedly poking Jack in the eye and flicking the light on and off.

"Xands, I'm bored now, can you fix me?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Alexandra said.

"What you are, why you're here." Jack said loudly.

"I'm dead, not deaf." Fawks complained rubbing her ear. The corners of Alexandra's mouth twitched as she kept her eyes on Jack.

"Was that a smile? A little one? It was wasn't it!" Fawks said sitting up triumphantly.

"Readings around the hub have suggested a few things," Ianto started. "We've began noticing build ups in certain areas of rift activity, like tiny hot spots in the hub. Mainly here," Ianto said and a small map of the interior popped up with lights in certain spots.

"The garage, Fawks' office, the gym, Jack's office and a big one here, at Alexandra's desk."

"So, what do they mean?" Jess asked.

"Well if we widen the map,"

The map zoomed out to show Cardiff and much fewer spots. Alexandra's apartment. And the hospital.

"A specific room in the hospital," Jack said quietly. Fawks gave a deep sigh and the light shut off.

"Fawks!"

"Sorry! Sorry! My bad,"

"She didn't mean to do that one," Alexandra explained. "She loses the control when she gets upset."

"No but this proves that your not just bonkers, Alice." Jack said. "Fawks leaves energy trails all over the place, that's all she is, just residual energy left from the opened rift."

"Well, your just a stupid time agent with a crap coat." Fawks sulked, and made Alexandra smile a little.

"That doesn't explain why Alexandra can see her and we can't," Gwen pointed out.

"Where's Alexandra's desk?"

"Right next to the manipulator." Ianto said.

"Oh wonderful. I get a big blast of radiation. Thanks Fawks."

"You're welcome."

"The rest of us have probably been affected by it but, not to such a degree."

"Wonderful." Alexandra sighed, glaring at Fawks.

"It's not my fault you chose to sit next to the manipulator," Fawks scoffed.

"Big alien doodad and you sit next to it, that's just stupid."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "I didn't think someone would crack it open," Alexandra said quietly.

"Yeah well, you know me, I'm stupid, big shiny thing, I have to have it." Alexandra chuckled. Everyone turned to look at Alexandra.

"Sorry, she's doing a running commentary." Alexandra explained.

"That's not new." Gwen smiled.

"Yes, but now Xandra is the only one who gets it,"

"Lucky me." Alexandra sighed.

"Can we get back to how I can be corporeal again, I'm bored being dead. I miss food... and cigarettes and alcohol and drugs." Fawks moaned, laying out on the table. "And sex." Fawks groaned. "God I miss sex..."

"Your life style amazes me."

"And you're still a little bit jealous." Fawks stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	95. Chapter 95

**Now for What you've all been waiting for :) **

**Ziggymia123 : I like how Kam follows the same pattern as Fawks, how he corrects his name all the time :) And yup, he's being followed, for his own safety of course :D**

**1945 : Yeah, she's not to happy with the whole undead thing :) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Hello Dear! :) Don't worry, I understand that you have lots to do so it's alright :D I love this storyline, simply because Alexandra is such a key part, her and Kam :) (You may be getting a little treat and a chapter tonight my dear :) That's if I have time :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 95<strong>

"Aha!" Jess said triumphantly, "I got it!"

Everyone turned to her.

"You know how to get her back?" Ianto asked.

Jess blushed, "Erm... no, I just... I just won solitaire."

"Well done." Fawks said, looking over the computer. "But, as scientific studies go, you're not going to well."

"We're trying, Fawks." Alexandra said.

"I know, but it's so frustrating being dead. It's no fun. There's nothing to do but haunt people and that gets old. I can't even haunt properly. All I can do is..." Fawks looked up at the light and it flickered and then shut off. "I can't throw stuff or make noises, how boring is that."

Ianto turned the light back on and rolled his eyes.

"You're still a terrifying demon ghost," Alexandra said.

"Are you being sarcastic Xandra?" Fawks turned to her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Alexandra smiled.

"Good, because, you know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"And it's also your strongest line of defence." Alexandra pointed out.

"I hate that you're the only one I can argue with. No one else backs you up in the afterlife."

"We're going to get you back." Alexandra said.

"Yes. We are, the team's fighting are getting sloppy." Jack said, nudging Gwen with his elbow.

"I'm not that bad." Gwen said, reaching out and smacking the back of his head.

"Yeah you are Cooper." Ianto smiled, placing a mug on her desk.

Fawks looked longingly after Ianto and his tray.

"What do you miss more, pinching Ianto's butt as he goes past or the coffee?" Alexandra asked as Ianto walked past her, the team by this point were used to the half heard conversations so no one even batted an eyelid at the unusual remark, after all, it was Fawks.

"Got to be the butt. Look at it, it's so lovely."

* * *

><p>Kam rolled his eyes as he saw the team exit.<p>

"How do these people save the world. They're so stupid. It's not hard, just simple molecular physics and straight forward rift energy manipulation. The body is already in the manipulator. I've done all the hard work for them!" Kam cut himself off and pulled his hood over his head and jumped down from the train station wall nearby, letting his binoculars hang around his neck. He wasn't fond of the trains, they scared him, but in this world, the world he was born and raised, it was the only thing besides his mother and father's face that he knew.

He leapt down and walked around the back of library, he looked at the metal box and rolled his eyes at the mass amount of chains and padlocks.

"Humans." He sighed. Kam had developed the same skill as his mother, in forgetting that he was mostly human, more human in fact than his mother.

He lifted the chains up off of the box and lifted up the doors and leapt inside.

Fawks looked up at the noise of heavy feet.

"Hello?" She looked over at the source of the noise and blinked in shock. There was a stranger in the hub.

"Who are you?" She asked, she couldn't see him, but it was definitely a him, he was slim and defined, a dark leather cloak that covered his head, a black patterned bandana covered everything but his eyes that were shadowed by his cloak. He trotted down the stairs towards John's computer.

"These people are meant to be on the same level as superheroes, like The Green Hornet or John Dillinger."

"John Dillinger was a criminal." Fawks said, watching the stranger with interest.

"That doesn't mean he can't be a hero," Kam said.

Fawks chuckled, "True, I'm a major Dillinger fan,"

"I suppose you liked the movie?"

"With Johnny Depp! Of course... hang on woah! Woah, hold on here. We're having a conversation! You can see me?"

Kam smiled but it couldn't be seen under the bandana. "No, but I can hear you."

"How?"

"Years and years of eavesdropping."

"You've been spying on me?"

"Not spying, not really,"

"What are you doing?"

"Helping. Why is it, that you've not asked me who I am?"

"Well, you rocking the Dementor look with a scarf on your face so I figured you're big on the secrecy, as long as you don't plan on taking over the world I don't care. I'm sort of useless."

"I'm Rune."

"Fawks. Captain,"

Kam smiled again and hit enter on the computer. "There." He said, looking over to where Fawks was. "Good luck Fawks, Captain." He laughed before turning back and heading to where he came in.

"Wait! What did you do! What do you mean good luc- oh..." Fawks bent double as a wave of nausea ran threw her and her head throbbed painfully, she groaned and shut her eyes. She felt like she was floating, just above clouds, she breathed out a relaxed sky, a soft voice was singing so far away.

"Pat-a-cake pat-a-cake baker's man,

Bake me a cake as fast as you can,

Pat it and prick it and mark it with B

and put it in the oven for baby and me. Time to come out of the oven Scrappy Angel."

Fawks took a deep breath and opened her eyes to darkness. She groaned and sat up, she felt heavy, she reached out and touched something cold and metal. She stretched and then froze. She was touching something.

"Oh!" She let out a surprised little noise. And then made herself stand up. It wasn't completely dark, there was a line of light that cut through the middle of the small space she was in. The light shifted and moved of it's own accord, twisting back on itself and glowing brighter and duller in a random pattern. Out of curiosity and her own inquisitiveness Fawks reached out and touched the light, it was like a stream, the light simply changed course, running up her arm over her back and down the other side to join the stream again. Fawks moaned softly, it felt so powerful and warm in the light, she walked through it to the outer walls of the container and pressed against them.

"Where am I?" She wondered.

"Fawks?" Was an echo of Alexandra's voice. "Where are you?"

"I don't know!" Fawks yelled.

"Holy shit!" Jess yelped,

"Did you hear that?" Ianto said, he looked around the hub. "Rachel!"

"Twinkle Toes!" Fawks yelled back.

"Where are you!"

"I don't know, it's dark and there's like a light running through the middle. It's also a bit cramped and I'm starving hungry."

Fawks could hear laughter from outside.

"And I could do with a visit to the lavatoire. And a cigarette. And a bloody good shag, in that order."

Jack looked over to the source of the noise. He looked at Ianto and Gwen at his side.

"Open the rift."

* * *

><p><strong>*Gasp! * Is it really her? You'll have to review to find out :) <strong>


	96. Chapter 96

*** Drumrolll... is it her? Let's find out! ***

**Ziggymia123 : Well, yeah, they sort of met but Fawks had no clue who he was :P **

**1945 : hehe :) Yes, Ianto Jones is beautiful nuff said. :) I'll update just for you tomorrow, a nice long chapter, I promise :) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I'm about to email you with the exciting you know what :P I like thar version much better :) Gosh, Uni life doesn't sound as exciting and party filled as I imagined but sounds like your doing ok :) I googled the book and it does look quite good, I'll look into it (giggles at the amount of reading you have to do, I thought 5 books for A level was hard, have fun dear :D ) Oh, and I'm ahead of you now ;) :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 96<strong>

The light in the centre of the container shut off suddenly plunging Fawks into darkness. Then the middle of it split, Fawks squinted as the light cracked out down half the container, she stepped forward.

"Hello?" Ianto said softly.

"Toes?"

"Rachel? Is it... is it really you?"

"I don't know."

"That's new," Jess said shakily. " Can you say it again."

Fawks walked forwards towards the bright light and took in a deep breath.

"You're back." Ianto said quietly.

"I'm naked." Fawks noted looking down at herself. "And in desperate need of very human requirements!"

* * *

><p>Fawks buttoned up her shirt and stared at her reflection, she looked different, she was tall. Her body was littered with even more scars and her hair had grown from its short crop into something that looked akin to a mop and there was a single white stripe down a line line of her hair.<p>

"That's annoying." She muttered, running a hand down the stripe. She turned to show her back, her wings and tail were a big change, they were so much larger. And opposed to the old dark burgundy they were a bright golden orange that seemed to shimmer the light, she turned and touched them, they were a soft silk like texture, her tail was the same, longer smoother, orange.

"You turned Ginger." She muttered to her reflection.

"I know, weird..." It said back.

She looked up to her reflection and blinked at her new eyes. She quite liked them. They were still gold, bright and clear but something shone behind them, a light swirled and glowed like fire, making her eyes look like liquid gold, swirling of its own accord, she smiled at her reflection and sighed. Time to face the world.

She walked out of the bathrooms and looked around the hub. No one was waiting for her, they were all sat at their desks working. All except for one. Ianto was stood by the door with her mug in his hand. Fawks smiled.

"They've been waiting for you," Ianto smiled, he opened the door and Fawks was tackled down by a variety of paws and claws.

"Peeves! Paddy! Petri! Down boys!" Fawks laughed as the three wild dogs bounded all over her. She sat up after they'd knocked her down and smiled over as a small ball of black fluff leapt at her. Fawks cuddled Porter in her arms and hugged him, feeling him purr against her neck. Ianto cleared his throat and Fawks looked up. Freddie was sat by the door at Ianto's feet looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Hullo Fredrick." Fawks said quietly, putting Porter down onto the floor. Fawks looked over at the little dragon and the little dragon looked back. Then he gave a sort of chirrup noise and launched himself at her.

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's so good to be back." Fawks said, leaning against Ianto in the boardroom. Freddie was latched onto her shoulder and Ianto kept leaning his head down onto her. She finished her mug and then stood up.<p>

"Right, see you," She said and started to leave.

"Where you going?"

"My husband is still in a coma." Fawks said quietly. "I'm going to go see him."

Fawks sat down in that chair. In that room. And sighed. She looked over at him and reached out to touch his face, he didn't react.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "I sorry it didn't work. And I'm sorry that I ran away. I shouldn't have done that but you know me, big old coward." Fawks sat back in her chair. "At least you weren't alone. This room reeks of a perfume that I know far to well." Fawks smiled. "I'm glad but don't tell her. She'll think I appreciate it. Can't be having that."

Fawks looked around the room.

"Sorry about the clothes," She said, pulling at the baggy top and trackies. "Not really me but it turns out when you petrol bomb yourself your clothes get a little singed. I bet you didn't even notice I'd left... I miss you. It's hard, living without you. It's so hard, it's not like with Winter..." Fawks froze, her eyes had caught the letter on John's cabinet. "Winter..." She realised. "OH shit! Win thinks I'm dead!"

Fawks quickly kissed John and rushed out back to Torchwood.

* * *

><p>"Fawks? What now?"<p>

"Winter!"

"What are you doing you can't open the rift! It's too unstable!" Jack said grabbing her and pulling her away.

"I need to get to Winter! I'm not dead! She needs to know!"

"Fawks you cannot open the rift, it's not safe for anyone. Not even you!"

Fawks shrugged him off. She needed to get to Winter! She had to! As she thought this she felt unusual. Her stomach bubbled and she could feel power building up around her pressing in like a vice she opened her mouth to question what was happpening and the rift alarm rang out loudly.

Jack looked up and yelped as Fawks heated up in his arms. He looked down at her and yelped as she disappeared in a flash of golden orange fire.

"Ok." Jack roared looking around. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!"

* * *

><p>Fawks opened her eyes as she twisted and hurtled through the fire, power was bubbling through her and she heard the loud noise of the TARDIS in her ears.<p>

"Make it stop!" She prayed, she felt sick. Fawks landed hard, confused and still high on excess power. She looked around the space, the TARDIS. Winter.

"No but- that's I- what? I..." A voice behind her stuttered.

She turned and looked at the highly confused face of the Doctor.

"You... but- you're dead." He stuttered.

"Explain later!" Fawks said, racing through the TARDIS.

"Wait! Rachel!"

Frustrated she turned to him and glared.

"What! Sort of bus-"

The Doctor wrapped her in a hug, almost crushing her.

"Killing the miracle of life..." She squeaked.

"Sorry, it's just, so. so. so. Good to see you."

Fawks softened.

"You too, Old man, didn't think you'd miss a trouble maker like me."

"I live for the trouble you cause."

"I knew it." Fawks winked before turning back, the whole TARDIS reeked of Winter and she was dying to find her. But before she did she turned to the Doctor.

"How bad is this going to be?"

"She going to completely tear you to shreds."

"Yeah, I expect as much," Fawks sighed, smirking slightly as she raced back down, she had no real need to run, she was just so desperate to see her, hold her and kiss away all the sadness she'd been the cause of. She dodged through all the rooms looking.

"Where the hell..." She stopped as she heard her voice.

"...Over half these dresses were the ones Fawks bought me, she knew I'd never wear them but she got them anyway, more money than sense..."

"Winter." Fawks whispered, following the sound of her voice. She was in the wardrobe, looking through the clothes, Fawks opened the door, and walked in. Winter had her back to the door but Jack looked up from across her and looked at the door as Fawks closed it behind her. Winter looked at Jack's reaction and then turned slowly, the shoes she'd been holding clattered to the floor.

"Hi." Fawks smiled. A million and more emotions flurried behind Winter's eyes and she stepped forward slowly closing the distance between them, she ran her hand down the side of Fawks' face as if checking she wasn't some sort of cruel imagining.

"Is it really you?"

"The one and only." Fawks said. And then Winter punched her in the nose.

There was a crunch and Fawks recoiled. Hand clutching her face.

"Ow! Ok, wasn't the first thing I was expecting." Fawks whined as Winter came at her again.

"You stupid fucking idiot woman!"

"Anyone ever tell you, you're really hot when you swear?" Fawks said and saw Jack laugh over Winter's shoulder. Winter slapped her.

"Ok, I deserved that one," Fawks said, backing out of Winter's range.

"Deserve it! You've been dead for months and the only thing you can say is HI! Have you any idea what I've been through!"

"Win- Come on..."

"You and your stupid trying to be a hero shit! You said yourself there was other ways around it! Do you have any fucking clue how much this has affected everyone! How it affected me!"

"Yes. Of course-"

"But you don't think do you! You just swan in and don't think about the knock on affects, you stupid selfish bastar- mmph." Fawks had caught Winter's wrists as she went to hit her again and twisted and pinned her against the wardrobe wall and planted her mouth firmly against Winter's. She felt Winter melt against her, she released her pinned hands and pressed herself closer to the younger woman. Fawks pulled back and sighed happily and smirked at Winter.

"Can we maybe save the screaming until later?" Fawks smirked. Winter rolled her eyes before pulling Fawks against her again. Behind them Jack cleared his throat. Fawks pulled back again with a laugh and looked back over her shoulder. Jack was grinning at her.

"You're a weird man Harkness, possibly the only man to be smiling when he sees his fiancé making out with some other woman." Winter and Jack glanced awkwardly at each other at the term 'fiancé' but Fawks didn't notice as Winter shook her head slightly to Jack.

"As if you'd ever be some other woman," Jack smiled as he leant down and hugged her and whispered.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Coming back."

"Please, as if I'd let you keep her all to yourself." Fawks retorted with a grin. Winter slid her hand into Fawks' and leant on her shoulder.

"I'm dying for some food," Fawks said, and then paused as Winter slapped her arm.

"Sorry, bad choice of words, but seriously, being dead does wonders for your appetite,"

* * *

><p><strong>As per some smut next chapter because well, Fawks has been dead for a bit, and hey! Winter is sexy ;) :P <strong>

**Send me some love in review form? x**


	97. Chapter 97

**Smut warning here guys :P Here's another, extra long one, for you because now me and Bad2Wolf2Mcgee are in sync :) **

**Ziggymia123 : hehe :) I loved Winter's reaction, it was so fun to write and Fawks wasn't expecting it (to be fair I'm not sure what she was expecting) Don't worry, Kam is fine, and nope, I'm afraid the Doctor is looking out for the space time continuum and Fawks will remain clueless :P And don't worry, I love Kam too, he's fun and reminds me of young Fawks before she had to get a little bit responsible ;) **

**1945 : Winter's reaction, definitely one of the great moments :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Pretty close to stuff, I'll follow your lead dear, she is your character (and plotline I just like invading from time to time ;) ) OH GOD! My review... :S lord, humiliated on your story! Sorry about that, but to be honest I'm properly impressed I got onto my computer :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 97<strong>

They were all crowded round the small kitchen, Fawks explained everything in fine detail as Winter cooked one handed, her other hand still firmly in Fawks', the two hadn't been out of physical contact with each other since she got there.

"We could have helped, why didn't you call." Winter snapped as she handed Fawks the dish.

"I couldn't risk you getting hurt." Fawks said, smiling as she grabbed a fork and started wolfing down her food.

"Yeah, well hearing your girlfriend is dead hurts."

"I'd rather you were upset than dead Win,"

"Upset, it almost killed me!"

"Well, I'm here now, and I'm sorry, I really am. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You shouldn't have died."

"I didn't do it intentionally." Fawks smiled, amused that Winter was furiously trying to stay mad at her but was only succeeding in winding herself up.

"Having dessert?" The Doctor asked as Fawks placed her dish on the side and when Winter sighed and went to clear it up Fawks pulled Winter back.

"Definitely having dessert." She whispered in her ear. Winter bit her lip as she tried not to smile. Fawks leaned over her and pulled out a big bar of chocolate, she threw it over to Jack.

"Be a doll and break that up and put it in a pan?"

"You're seriously making him do it?" Winter laughed, Fawks just shrugged and hunted down the whipped cream.

"What are you having?" Rory asked naively.

"I was thinking of having a Parma Violet Ricotta." Fawks smiled.

"What's that?"

"It's a sort of sweet tart," The Doctor explained, Fawks smirked as he continued.

"People usually have them in winter- oh..." Winter snorted slightly as Fawks shrugged.

"I don't have the time to make a ricotta, besides, in winter, off of Winter..." Winter tutted as Fawks grabbed the whipped cream and melted chocolate.

"Either way you can't lose," Jack laughed.

"Exactly!" Fawks agreed. "Stealing your fiancée for about the next few weeks, I will only be venturing out for food, she on the other hand will remain in my room naked until future notice, that ok?"

Jack just laughed as Winter blushed and The Doctor, Amy and Rory suddenly jumped into an over animated conversation.

"You think I'm joking?" Fawks snorted pulling Winter out of the kitchen and saluting the time travellers.

* * *

><p>They were kissing before they even got out the room, stumbling back against corridor walls and having to pause for breath, they were minutes away from just collapsing on the corridor floor but Winter's dignity wouldn't allow it so they stumbled on, finally Winter was slammed into the white polka dot door of Fawks' room. She fumbled for the handle as Fawks kissed down her neck. They both fell in and Fawks managed to kick the door shut behind her as they tumbled to the floor and Winter looked behind her.<p>

"Three feet," She panted, over the ripping of her shirt, Fawks had lost all patience with buttons apparently and ripping was far easier. "We couldn't make it three feet to the bed..."

Fawks looked up at Winter, eyes swirling with lust and want.

"It's a miracle I managed to get out of the kitchen," Fawks said simply before returning her attention back to Winter's chest. She was kissing up across her collarbone, she settled kissing down her chest. Winter moaned softly,

"You're taking an awful long time..." Winter whispered.

"Shut up, I've been dead, taste is important and you taste fantastic..."

Winter moaned again as Fawks bit through her bra, Winter looked down and sighed.

"I liked that one..."

"Really the least of your worries right now, I'll buy you more" Fawks murmured between kisses, "Sexier ones," Winter pulled her up into another crushing kiss as the demon's hands glided down Winter's form gaining soft moans from her.

Winter's patience snapped, she didn't want to go slow and loving, not yet, she sat up and pushed Fawks down, straddling her hips and pinning her to the floor.

"You've been dead, at the moment, I really don't have the patience for the lovey dovey stuff. I just want _you_."

Fawks gulped slightly her mouth had suddenly gone bone dry and grinned up at Winter.

"I'm good with skipping the lovey dovey stuff." She said with a nod. As Winter pulled her top over her head, Winter ran her hands down the new scars that littered all of Fawks' left side.

"It's ok, Win." Fawks said, pulling her gaze up, "Really, it's fine."

Winter paused and her eyes turned sad.

"I thought we were busy here?" Fawks suggested. Winter smirked slightly, nodded and met the demon's lips again.

Fawks hissed as Winter kissed lower and lower, all previous thoughts gone and her only slightly coherent thought was "Winter," and judging from her girlfriend's smile she was very much voicing that thought, she was never entirely what came out of her mouth in these situations.

Her eyes rolled back and her toes curled and her back arched involuntarily under Winter's assault. Fawks was desperately trying to regain the thoughts that had escaped her in her climax, she was speaking but wasn't sure what she was saying let alone the language it was in, but Winter was smiling a chesire cat grin as she kissed her. Fawks managed to gain some sort of conscious level of thought, as she grinned at Winter.

"Where do you learn to do these things to me?" Fawks demanded. "Are you sleeping with other women?" She laughed.

"Of course not, I'm just that good." Winter smirked, kissing Fawks softly.

"Shall we get to the bed?" She smirked.

Both Fawks and Winter soon lost any concept of time, time could wait, just getting lost in each other, kisses and gasps and whispered names and promises. Conscious thoughts were few and far between as slick bodies moved over one another, lust and love melted into the same thing as time slipped away. The universe could have been ending and the two wouldn't have noticed and at this moment in time, probably wouldn't have cared.

* * *

><p>Fawks was leaving soft slow kisses along Winter's stomach, the two were lay on the bed, Fawks lay between Winter's legs with her head resting on the younger woman's stomach, the blankets strewn somewhere behind them, Winter was half asleep, a hand running absent mindedly through Fawks' hair causing a low thrum almost like a purr to hum through her throat, both of them, covered in a light sheen of sweat with smears of chocolate and cream on them. Fawks paused her kisses and stared down at a tiny scar at Winter's side.<p>

"Someone shot you?"

"Hmm?"

Fawks kissed the tiny blemish softly.

"How can you tell?"

"I have every curve and pore of your skin committed to memory Win. And I have enough scars shaped like that to know what they are. Shooting at me is like a sport."

Winter smiled lazily and stroked her hand down Fawks' face.

"It's fine, I'm perfect now."

"What are you thinking about?" Fawks asked.

"Your hair," Winter said, opening a sleepy eye and looking at the demon's hair as she ran her fingers through it. "I like it better like this,"

Fawks smiled.

"It looks like a mop,"

"I like mops," Winter laughed. "What are you thinking about?"

"When Jack disappeared."

Winter tensed slightly under her and Fawks looked up worriedly and kissed her to soothe her.

"I was thinking, if he hadn't have gone, there'd have been an orgy." Fawks said honestly. Winter snorted as she relaxed.

"Really," Fawks said, looking up at her. "If John had still shown up and Jack was there, it would have been Me, John, You, Jack, My Jack and Ianto. Then if your John had shown up, it would have been amazing!"

"We'll have to see what we can do you and John can-" Winter cut herself off as Fawks froze up. "Oh...God! Fawks, I'm sorry, I forgot- I..."

"It's ok," Fawks assured her, reaching over for the can of whipped cream.

"I'm such an idiot,"

"Hey, I'm the idiot one remember... now there's a lot of cream left in this can," Fawks' gaze went from the can, to Winter and then trailed slowly down to Winter's chest and she licked her lips. "And I've had an idea what to do with it."

* * *

><p>"I have cream in my wing," Fawks panted, Winter didn't bother with speech for the time being, lay out above Fawks, she met her lips greedily as Fawks shifted and opened her large wings. Even with her lay in the middle of the bed they spread out over the edge, Winter sat up slowly so she was straddling the older woman, making sure to run her hands down as much heated flesh as possible earning low moans from Fawks.<p>

Winter looked down at Fawks as she had her glorious wings open on display, she leaned down to feel them and earned a slow coo from Fawks. The texture was different from what it had been, it used to be rough on the outside and a softy down type feel on the more sensitive inners, these new brighter wings felt like silk all the way through, and apparently were just as sensitive as Winter drew breathless laughs and soft giggles from the demon. Winter looked down at her lover with her wings open, golden eyes that seemed to have a fire of power now swirling behind them, gazed up at her. Winter was struck by her beauty, she didn't look like the cocky hard criminal, she looked like-

"My angel." Winter said softly. "Mae fy angel gostwng hardd," Winter smiled.

"Byddwn yn syrthio i filiwn o gwaith yn fwy yn unig i chi,fy Gaeaf," Fawks sighed, watching her fingers splay across Winter's stomach.

* * *

><p>"How long do you think we've been in here?" Winter asked as she lay half on top of Fawks, resting her head on the demon's shoulder. She reached over Fawks and grabbed a strawberry from a pot, and dipped it in some chocolate that was on Fawks' chest. Fawks had snuck out and grabbed more food before returning with what had become the pair's signature dish, strawberries and chocolate.<p>

"A year?" Fawks suggested.

"Year well spent." Winter snorted. Fawks made a noise of agreement, as she lay her head against the pillows with a yawn. Winter smiled as she bit into the strawberry.

"I eat way too much when you're around." Winter laughed. Fawks opened her eyes and kissed the side of Winter's head.

"Yeah, but you're so good at it babe, I have no complaints." Fawks smiled lasciviously. Winter tutted and rolled her eyes as she shoved a strawberry in Fawks' mouth.

"So when are you and Jack going to tie the knot." Fawks mumbled through the strawberry.

"I don't want to talk about that right now." Winter said. "Let's talk about you," Winter turned and looked up at Fawks, she was smiling happily.

"What's going to happen when you go back?"

"Mmm... I don't know, deal with the fall out, I don't think it's going to be the same as this somehow," Fawks smiled, smoothing a hand down Winter's back, "Go and find out who brought me back to life and how, and why I look weird and have fancy new super powers like teleporting, which isn't as fun as you would imagine. Same old, same old."

"How?"

Fawks shrugged, "Maybe Doc can help me out with some here as for who... All I've got is that they were tall and male. And had a nice looking cloak. Very nice, martian leather like all my leather stuff."

"You and your leather fetish." Winter rolled her eyes.

"It's not a fetish." Fawks defended. Winter rolled her eyes, and cuddled closer to her, yawning into her skin and getting comfortable.

"Goodnight." She yawned.

"Night, Baby girl." Fawks smiled.

That night Fawks settled down with Winter snuggled up in her arms, and she couldn't help admire the little things she loved about her, she loved the way that Winter's pale skin contrasted with her tanned and how nice it felt just holding her and yet again envy Jack bloody Harkness. Not just the sex, which quite frankly was god damn amazing, but just Winter herself, Fawks grinned as she pushed herself closer to the demon and her feet paddled in the sheets, Fawks kissed her hair as she slept.

"Harkness is a lucky man," She whispered. "I'd have married you in a second but I know you'd have never said yes, not to me, I'm just going to have to plot a lot more carefully now, wait for him to mess up and jump in and steal you from the sidelines, elope together." Fawks laughed, "I'm really not that above bigamy,"

Winter smiled in her sleep.

* * *

><p>Fawks waltzed into the control room in just some shorts and a bra, her hat and mask, she bounded up onto the control panel and walked the whole circle, grinning to herself as the doctor flustered and yelled trying to get her off, she simply laughed and jumped up into the higher workings and wrapped her tail around a bar and hung upside down from it. Pip jumped down onto her.<p>

"Hello Peregrine," Fawks grinned happily.

Winter walked in. Dressed in ones of Jack's shirts and some jeans heading over to Jack and taking his hand.

"Where's your shirt?" he asked as he kissed the top of Winter's head.

"She ripped it to shreds. Again." Winter said, glaring up at her. "I wish you'd stop ripping all my clothes."

"If I rip all your clothes then you'll have to get over your dress phobia." Fawks laughed.

"It's not a phobia, they're just highly impractical in situations my life always throw my way. Besides, you only ever wear your combats or battle suit." Winter argued playfully, Fawks twisted down so she was in front of Winter's face, hanging upside down from her tail. "Would you get down from there!" The Doctor demanded, Fawks ignored him.

"Yeah, but I look hot in my clothes." She told Winter.

"Are you saying I don't?"

"You always look hot," Fawks murmured, leaning forward and kissing Winter, the younger woman, very unusual for her in Jack's company wrapped an arm around the demon's neck and kissed her back.

"I feel like Spiderman." Fawks said softly. Winter grinned wickedly and before Fawks could react used her grip around Fawks' neck to tug her off the ceiling, she let go as Fawks fell to a heap on the floor as everyone else roared with laughter. Jack seemed especially amused.

"I don't remember that ever happening to Spiderman." Fawks grumbled as she sat up.

"What's all over your back Rachel?" The Doctor asked. Fawks twisted and turned to look at her back and smirked at what she could see.

"That," She gestured to the grazes on her shoulders and lower back. "Is friction burn, because we got impatient. And they-" She gestured to the long red lines. "Are from when Win screamed." Winter blushed as Fawks grinned proudly over at the Doctor. Jack's jaw had set into a hard line at the remark, he could put up with Fawks, and yes, he accepted the relationship happily knowing how much Fawks meant to Winter, and with Fawks he knew that teasing was a part of the deal. That didn't mean he liked to hear it.

"You should wear more clothing." Jack said, wrapping an arm around Winter's shoulders as she tried not to laugh at her two lovers. Fawks lay back on the cold floor and looked up at Jack.

"Less clothes, less hassle. Life is easier the less you wear." Fawks said.

"What about that time I found you in my office."

"And you very unjustly yelled at me and kicked me out?"

"You slept with her on my desk!" Jack snapped as Winter looked embarrassed over at the other 3, Rory looking just as embarrassed and The Doctor and Amy trying to conceal smiles.

"I slept with her everywhere in the hub." Fawks said unconcerned. "The shooting range, garage, boardroom, armoury..."

"Thank you." Winter cut her off, growing slightly concerned for the shade of Jack's face and the increasingly large vein in his forehead.

"Oh," Fawks remembered, sitting up in a position that Winter recognised as her, 'get-ready-to-run-like-hell' position, which was a testament to how often she got in trouble to have a posture like that and for others to recognise it. "And your room too."

"What?" Jack growled.

Winter sighed, and took a step back. This was not going to end well.

Fawks grinned, "Oh, how I made her scream in there Jack,"

Winter shook her head as Jack lunged at Fawks and she darted off around the other side of the console pushing everyone out of her way as she dodged Jack's grabbing hands. Fawks was laughing as she opened her wings and jumped up off of the railings but Jack caught her tail and pulled her back, making her hit her face hard on the metal. She yelped and Jack let go in shock. Winter chose to step in before it got any more violent.

"The pair of you done?"

"Not even slightly." Jack growled.

"Yeah," Fawks said still on the floor from where Jack had dragged her down, her hand covering a bloody jaw.

"She does it to wind you up. She's like a toddler having a tantrum,"

"Thanks." Fawks said sarcastically. Winter ignored her.

"Just ignore her, she'll get bored." Winter turned to Fawks. "And will you stop teasing him about our sex life, it's embarrassing for me and it only gets you hurt. You can't win, he's immortal remember?"

"Still gotta keep trying, get boring if we didn't fight." Fawks smiled, letting Winter help her up. "Hurts though," Fawks mumbled rubbing her jaw.

"Let me see." Fawks turned and Winter looked at the bruising beginning to show between her ear and the corner of her mouth. Winter stood on her tip toes and kissed her.

"Better?"

"Since when have you been such a exhibitionist with me?"

"Since you died and I have to keep checking your real." Winter said simply. "Now let's go somewhere before Jack kills you. I've had enough of you dying."

"That would definitely put a damper on my good mood." Fawks grinned, smiling over at Jack who rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Fawks was getting more food, what with coming back to life, lots of sex and messing with Jack, it took a lot of energy. She was buttering a piece of bread when she felt arms encircle around her waist, and a pair of lips press against her shoulder.<p>

"I told you Amy, not here, Win could see." Fawks smirked.

"Oh you're so not funny." Winter rolled her eyes.

"I'm hilarious." Fawks grinned, tilting her head back. "It's weird being so much taller than you again."

"I like it." Winter said.

"More of me to love?" Fawks smiled.

"No, it just, seems more... you. Like you were always meant to be this way. I've been thinking."

"Whatever Jack said is a vicious lie." Fawks said automatically. Winter laughed and shook her head.

"Jack always says the same about you."

"That's because most of what I say are lies, just not quite as vicious."

"No, about what you said, I'm not normally this full frontal, about us? But I can't seem to keep my hands off you. It's just you smell..." Winter took a deep breath and Fawks smelling air and kissed her neck. "And feel so good."

"Are sure it's not just because I'm sexy?" Fawks suggested.

Winter snorted as Fawks bit into her sandwich. "Maybe, but The Doctor has set up a scanner so we can find out what happened to you, maybe how you're alive and-"

"And why I'm so sexy?"

* * *

><p>Fawks was stood on her own leaning casually against the console as The Doctor darted around pressing buttons and pulling levers.<p>

The Doctor looked up at the screen and blinked.

"Well... That's... New."

"Oh, I hate it when I'm something new." Fawks groaned. "It's never a good kind of new. So Doc, what's the prognosis."

"You died."

"You never seem to get past the point that, despite popular belief, I'm not stupid, trust me, I'm aware of the dying, I was there for that part."

"You blew up soul boy, right?"

"Used a big boom, yes." Fawks said pulling a face.

"And your soul was catapulted out into the atmosphere, just sort of drifting around, and then someone very clever, somehow and this is the good part that even I'm slightly confused at, managed to use the rift as a big net and scoop you out of the stratosphere and into your horribly mutilated and frozen body." He said excitedly.

Everyone flinched slightly at his last words.

"Sorry." He said quietly. "And that is where the TARDIS pitched in."

"What?" Everyone said simultaneously.

"The woman!" Fawks blinked. "Idris?"

"She's the TARDIS, or at least was. In human form at least."

"What did we do?" Winter asked, once again subconsciously referring to herself and the TARDIS as a connected entity.

"Well," The Doctor said, he grabbed a piece of paper and drew two crude circles and then a picture of the TARDIS and a little doodle of himself in a fez next to it. He drew a dotted line through the middle of one circle and a solid one through the middle of the other, he then proceeded to colour in the four semicircles in black, orange, blue and purple. Above the black and orange he drew an F, and on the blue and purple one an N.

"Fawks." He pointed at the F circle. "Soul is split evenly, 50% human 50% alien."

They all nodded. He pointed at the N circle. "Nemo, we think it's 50/50 TARDIS split, can't be entirely sure." They nodded once more, waiting for him to continue his easy explanation.

"Now, do we remember a club in Vegas 1, and a certain creature of the name Tyler."

"Vividly." Winter stated and Fawks winced.

"After that and Winter came home a little worse for wear and Fawks played your party trick of healing and this happened."

He drew a patch of blue and purple on the F circle and a black and orange on the N, "You swapped energy, and a teeny tiny unnoticeable part of each other stuck."

"Soul mates got a new definition." Fawks winked over at Winter who rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the Doctor.

"So, think for example, when Winter got electrocuted in Fawks' world."

Fawks had had enough of hearing of past Winter in pain and left the platform to stand by her, Winter took her hand as soon as she was in reach.

"The TARDIS grabs a hold of her consciousness as it's a part of it and heals her, then sends her back. TARDIS, as luck has it it's a part of your soul, Rachel. So once your soul was back in your body, it set to work healing it up,"

"Yeah, but Doctor, the TARDIS has to reach across the void to get me and you didn't see me, I looked like burnt toast. It should have taken years."

"Yes, it should have,"

"But where did you say you woke up?"

"Inside the rift manipulator."

"And how does the TARDIS refuel?"

"With the... rift."

"Exactly. And according to my scanners, Rachel, that's all you are. A concentrated walking talking rift. No wonder you and Nemo can't keep yourselves apart you're like a walking snackbar to each other. The TARDIS in Winter is feeding off the rift in you and your automatically taking some energy from the TARDIS in Winter." He drew a gold colour around the F circle.

"Huh..." Fawks said, looking at the screen, it was a complicated list of sciencey words she couldn't understand. "So wait, I'm rift... made sentient?"

"Sort of, your rooted in rift energy and there is a part of rift across you."

"Well, explains the new superpowers. But Doctor, why do I look different?" Fawks asked,

"Face it," Winter teased, "You were just jealous of my link with the TARDIS and got your own." Jack smirked as Fawks stuck her tongue out at them.

"Seriously Doc?"

"I really don't know, maybe when the TARDIS was healing you up it altered you, might be from the new power you've got, might be from having your soul forced back into your body, I don't know. What I do know, is that at this particular moment in time you're still unstable from your body, demon and human parts adjusting to the rift energy, I think you're adapting to it, that's most likely why you're changing, I think for the time being you should be careful with what you do, let me know. All I know for sure is it took someone very talented to get you back Fawks. Very talented indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>I think my favourite line is this entire chapter is "I like mops," and I just don't know why :P <strong>

**Reviews make me smile :D **


	98. Chapter 98

**Here you are, I've just been looking at Universities and I feel all grown up and overwhelmed :P **

**Ziggymia123 : I know I already replied to you but yup, you basically got it, trust me I didn't understand and then Fawks was like, it's your storyline and I was like "Its your life!" so now she's fallen out with me :) **

**1945 : I do quite like how they argue :D Kam is back soon :) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I love how our reviews are more conversations than reviews, its so fun :D Glad your housemates enjoyed my wonderful review ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 98<strong>

"Where are we?" Amy asked as they landed. The Doctor grinned.

"Kut." The Doctor said, Fawks returned in proper clothing this time, still rubbing her jaw from where the bruises were beginning to heal.

"Kut?"

"Kutairi Mulinya, to its friends,"

Fawks and Jack both grinned and rushed to the door at the same time, Winter smiled at the pair of them, they fought and argued but put them on an alien planet they both knew and they were like twins.

"It means-"

"Horse Mountain!" Fawks grinned, opening the door and a cold blast of snowy air burst through the door. Fawks recoiled, "Ick. In winter? Doc, it's freezing."

"I thought you liked it in winter?" The Doctor said before realising what he had said and pulling a disgusted face, 'no not like that, not like that.' Both Jack and Fawks shared identical smirks and opened their mouths to say something before Winter cut them off.

"Shut up or I'm never sleeping with either of you again."

"I hate it when she does that." Fawks grumbled to Jack.

"I know," Jack agreed, "Threatening us with her body is so unfair."

Winter rolled her eyes as she grabbed her coat and headed to the door, standing between the two. Fawks grabbed her coat from the chair where she'd abandoned it when she'd got into the TARDIS. And then they traipsed into the cold. The words winter wonderland came to mind, everything was covered in a thick layer of white, rolling hills and wide plains all covered in fluffy snow. They stepped out and sunk to their knees in the snow. The Doctor came out with his hands full of snowshoes. Fawks scoffed,

"No thanks, I'll pass on the tennis feet."

"Where are we going?"

"The mountain is made of gold." Fawks said happily, bounding the snow that melted considerably around her.

Amy looked ahead of her and sighed at the mountain in the distance.

"But it's miles away..."

"Oh come on, it's fun!" The Doctor said.

"Why couldn't you just have landed on the mountain,"

"There's a flux around it, no one can get near in any ship, not even the TARDIS."

"It's very pretty." Winter smiled, tucking herself under Jack's arm and hugging into his warmth, Fawks was dancing ahead, walking easier somehow than the rest of them even at her refusal of snowshoes. Winter titled her head, she seemed content to just be in the cold, a gleeful smile plastered on her face as she hopped about the white floor. Winter likened her to a sparrow, sort of hopping about, using her wings to give her a bit of a jump. From here, snuggled into the warm smell of Jack and Fawks laughing in front, Winter fully took in the change of Fawks' appearance. She still looked very much like Fawks, same curves, face, cocky smile and attitude.

But her hair was different, Winter preferred it this way, instead it was thicker and longer, Fawks said it was like a mop but Winter thought it more like a mane, with the weird new white streak that ran through it. Her wings were by far a big change, in that now they were a lot larger, instead of only covering the higher of her torso these were much longer, finishing halfway down her thighs and they were a fiery orange as opposed to the previous burgandy pair, Winter recalled last night as she ran her hands down the silk feel of them. She was taller now too, nearer 6 foot, her tail too had changed, matching the colour of her new wings and was much longer, it could wrap around Fawks' waist twice still with room spare. But most of all, the biggest change were her eyes, the gold now seemed to have turned into molten liquid, turning and swirling and swishing. A flame behind them that flared with power and mystery. Winter liked Fawks' new appearance, and Fawks did too.

* * *

><p>"Ok, it's starting to lose its appeal now," Fawks sighed, wrapping her coat tighter round herself as the wind picked up and battered the travellers.<p>

"We should get back, before this storm hits..." Jack said, looking up at the big clouds that were rolling over head.

Fawks hesitated and fell into step with the rest of them.

"You ok?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, just getting a bit cold." Fawks smiled. "Not too fond of that,"

"You're welsh,"

"Yeah, but ice was a favourite of my killers," Fawks shuddered, stepping unconsciously nearer Winter.

"Is that why you blew him up?" Jack asked.

"Partly, also because he was evil." Fawks shrugged with a smile.

"We should get back to the TARDIS," The Doctor said, as the wind picked up, causing everyone to tighten their coats.

"Yeah, but, Doctor..." Jack said squinting through the wind that was picking up the snow and throwing it around.

"Where is the TARDIS?"

The Doctor span around.

"Ah...oh..." He said.

Fawks flipped open her manipulator.

"Problem. The flux, Doctor, my manipulator it's useless,"

Jack looked at his and Winter pulled hers from her pocket.

"Ours too,"

"I'm guessing the flux means you can't feel out the TARDIS either," Jack said looking at Winter. She closed her eyes for a second and felt out for the low familiar hum, it buzzed in and out of focus.

"No, it's..." She searched for the word. "Fuzzy and the cold really isn't helping."

"Can't we just retrace our steps?" Amy asked.

"And which way were they?" Fawks said, bringing her arm across and gesturing the wide expanse.

"Can't you trace us back Fawks?"

"I can try but... snow, and the wind, the scent is going to be all over the place."

They traipsed back through the snow, following Fawks' lead as she kept trying to catch the scents that were strewn all over the place.

"We're lost aren't we?" Rory said as Fawks ducked her head and held her nose.

"Yes. And my nose is frozen and I can't smell anything anymore. I really hope it gets better."

"We need to get somewhere warm." The Doctor said, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"And qu-quick." Amy shivered.

The travellers traipsed through the snow, all shivering now, Winter shuddered and Jack looked down at her concerned, he pulled off his coat and handed it to Winter.

"No Jack, you'll freeze." Winter protested.

"I can't die," Jack reminded her.

"No but when you freeze to death we're going to have to carry you so put your coat on." Fawks growled, pulling hers off and wrapping it around Winter's shoulders before she could complain.

"Hypocrite."

"I'm hotter than you, I'll last longer." Fawks smirked down at Winter. "A lot longer."

"Fawks, you'll freeze."

"I'm not giving you the option of taking off that coat." Fawks said, buttoning it down and then turning her back on her, searching for anywhere to shelter.

"Doctor, there's no-where, it's just snow and crap. I really don't want to die again, in an opposite of the last time."

"We're not going to die." Winter demanded.

"Nemo's right. If we can't find shelter, we'll just build it. Eskimos live in these conditions." The Doctor said, "We just need to find some decent ice that we can cut. Compacted snow can only get us so far."

"Found your ice..." Rory said, stood a little away from them and looking down into a valley.

"Not another bloody glacier..." Fawks sighed. "Can't we just hide in that?"

"It's just a solid block," Jack said. "I don't think we can get in. Come on."

Fawks clambered up on top of the ice and smiled as it reflected her new face back at her. She was getting rather cold now but Winter had stopped shivering so violently so she didn't care. She pulled her sword out of it's sheath and ran her fingers along the flat side of it, memories of ice reminding her of Nessa and her kingdom. She wondered how they were doing, she missed them every now and then, maybe she would ask the Doctor to drop her off just to check and she could cancel the warrant for Jack's arrest... or watch it happen. She shook her head of her memories, she'd been too busy remembering to hear the Doctor's warning of.

"Be careful, if we just cut into it willy nilly it will shatter and we'll be crushed."

Fawks slammed her sword point down into the ice. The travellers at the bottom looked up at the loud crack.

"What have you done!" Amy yelped, as the ice creaked and big white cracks of it splitting apart showed across the block. Rory grabbed Amy's hand.

"Run!"

Fawks opened her wings as the ice beneath her began to shift, grabbing her sword and taking off as the ice split into huge pieces and headed straight for the fleeing travellers beneath.

Jack and Fawks saw it at the same time, a huge rush of various sizes of ice tumbling from the main, falling down fast and deadly, straight to Winter.

"No!"

"Nemo!" The shouts were yelled at the same times, as were the jumps towards the purple eyed woman, but Jack was nearer, shoving her out of the path of the deadly debris. Winter screamed but was short lived as Jack was shoved into her knocking them to the ground. Jack turned back to the ice that was on the ground now, crumbling as it settled in a lump.

"Fawks..." Jack whispered. Rushing to the ice, and starting to dig.

"Fawks!" Winter screamed running to his side to help.

Fawks had seen Jack moving, and dived under the barrage of falling ice and shoved him out of the way before the ice had hit her, trapping her onto the cold floor as the heavy chunks bombarded her, they formed a gap between the blocks and ground around her, she felt a sharp pain in the centre of her back and then nothing below her waist, panic rushed through her and the simultaneous thought between her and the demon echoed in her head.

Not again.

She felt heat rush to the point of pain on her back and the cold bit painfully into her skin and then she wished she'd left her spine broken, her leg was trapped between two compressing pieces of ice, she could feel it being crushed completely, she cried out in pain, and heard The Doctor yell.

"Rachel!"

"I'm here!" She yelled back, she could hear digging and blocks of the ice were shifting and moving, some smaller were falling onto her.

"I'm stuck!" She yelled to whoever was listening. "Please hurry!" She called, claustrophobia was beginning to set in and her breathing was getting ragged. The blocks above her head were removed and Fawks laughed in relief.

"Oh, Rory, I could kiss you."

"Hey!" Amy said appearing at his side. "There'll be none of that."

"I could kiss you too." Fawks smiled.

"Oi, I'm the only girl you're allowed to kiss." Winter snapped, pushing some of the blocks out of the way and kneeling near Fawks.

"Stop almost dying, you're going to give me a heart attack."

Fawks laughed softly before crying out. Jack had been trying to push the blocks on her foot off and had pressed them harder.

"Just go..." Fawks whispered. With a heave they pulled Fawks out of the ice with a roar, dumping her in the snow as she screamed every obscenity under the sun in every language she knew and even some she only just knew.

"Why's it not healing!" Winter asked desperately as Fawks writhed on the icy floor.

"It's cold." The Doctor said, "Her metabolism has changed in the temperature, it's focusing on keeping her warm as opposed to healing her up, she'll heal but not as fast. I'll have to look," He said, sitting in the snow at her feet, he went touch her foot and with her good one she kicked him hard in the face.

"No, don't touch it...hurts..."

Jack came to the Doctor's aid as he held Fawks down as she roared.

"We're going to have to cut off your boot."

"You can't cut them!"

"Now is hardly the time to worry about your shoes!" Amy argued.

"No." Fawks said with gritted teeth. "You physically can't they're martian leather."

"We're going to have to pull it off." Jack acknowledged.

"No... please don't-" She was cut off as a very inhuman wail ripped up her throat, followed by a string of incomprehensible nonsense.

"CAN'T YOU DO IT QUICKLY! FUCKING SHIT!-" She yelled to the sky.

"It's swollen and they're skin tight Fawks, I'm so sorry."

Fawks' back arched up from the floor and her fingers – now claws – dug into the frozen ground as she roared again.

"She's going to change..." Winter realised.

Fawks arched her back again and her head slammed against the ground and she tried to push back... too late. With another roar she succumbed into the pain. Jack could only register shock when he turned to see how Fawks was and her eyes were obliterated of anything human, she swiped him across the face hard with a clawed paw and Jack cried out, before Fawks could do any more damage she felt herself be pulled hard against the ice.

"Come back to me Fawks," Winter said, pinning the demon's torso down, Fawks simply roared ferociously at her, snapping her teeth and trying to rip her to shreds.

"Oh stop it. I know you, demon. I know you recognise me and I'm telling you to bring my girlfriend back. Right. Now." The demon smelled the air around Winter and then growled lowly, shutting her eyes tight and opening them again as Fawks.

"Hi," Winter said relieved and then looked desperately to Jack. He grinned his 100 watt smile, wound already healed. Fawks' eyes rolled back into her head.

"Keep her conscious!" The Doctor said, "She'll go into shock and freeze if you don't."

"Fawks! Come on baby, you gotta stay awake for me ok?" Winter said, hitting Fawks' face lightly. Her eyes flickered open.

"I could really do with some drugs," Fawks whispered.

"We've not got anything, it's all at the TARDIS." The Doctor said as he finally extracted Fawks' boot with a painful almost sob from the woman.

"Hat." Fawks hissed no one heard her and she tried again.

"You can worry about it later." Rory said, at The Doctor's other side, the huge benefit of having a nurse with them, but even Rory winced at her foot, it was hard to tell it was a foot, it looked like it had been in a blender, skin and bone all mashed together in a lump that was trying to heal itself but couldn't work out how, that was what was causing Fawks so much agony, the skin was healing around the bone but then the jagged bone was ripping through it like tissue paper. Winter decided it was best not to look.

"What about your hat?"

"It's bigger on the inside." Fawks growled.

"Of course! Jack, keep her awake." Winter said. Rushing to where Fawks had been and hunted through the ice, god she wished she had her leather gloves, the ice scraped and froze into her skin.

Meanwhile, Amy had taken Jack's position holding Fawks down as The Doctor and Rory tried to help and Jack was leaning over Fawks trying to make her talk. But unconsciousness was so inviting, no one was yelling and it didn't hurt.

"No! Fawks wake up."

"Sleepy..."

"Fawks!" Jack searched desperately for something to rouse her. "Why should Nemo stick with you if you keep giving up!" He said in desperation.

Fawks' eyes opened weakly.

"Because she loves me." She said softly.

"And you can love someone and still let them go."

"And I'm better in bed than you..."

"Tell me something else Fawks, anything else. Why do you love my Nemo?"

"My Win." Fawks growled.

"That's right that's why we don't get on," Jack laughed.

"Toes calls it my Captain complex," Fawks breathed.

"What's that?" Jack prompted, his eyes looking frantically over to Winter.

"I'm a Captain, you're a captain. Two captains, one metaphorical purple eyed hot as fuck ship. Besides, I'm a thief, I'm hard wired to go in the opposite direction of sharing."

Jack laughed again and almost cried out in joy as Winter pulled herself out of the ice with Fawks' hat. She handed it to Jack and then took his place.

"Brown box, wood," Fawks whispered as Jack rooted through it with The Doctor.

"Talk to me Fawks." Winter said.

"I love you."

"There'll be time for that later."

"I can't find it!" Jack said.

"Tell me why." Winter said. "Fawks, why do you love me?"

"You smell nice." Fawks managed. "Like Parma Violets but better."

"What else?"

"Got it! But there's two!"

"It's not that one!" Winter said, gesturing the larger of the wooden boxes. She pulled it nearer.

"What's in that one?" The Doctor asked.

"It says Toy Box, Doc, what do you think." Fawks mumbled.

"You're a bit old to be carrying toy...oh!" The Doctor blushed a deep red as he pulled the other box near him.

"Why've you got so many?"

Fawks ignored his question for a second as The Doctor and Rory set about trying to do something with her foot. She cried out loudly and Winter flustered, trying to soothe her.

"I travel on my own a lot." Fawks breathed. "I don't always have the glamour of hooking up for certain... needs. You can take a look if you want, I have quite the collection."

Jack laughed as he flipped open the top.

"So you do."

"You're fiancée even has some favourites." Fawks smirked as Winter glared. "She's particularly fond of-" She was cut off with a roar of pain as Rory and The Doctor worked, she slid her eyes shut.

"Fawks!" Winter yelped.

"I'm still here." Fawks squeaked, tears slipping out from behind her closed eyes.

"Alright, we need to get out of here," The Doctor said.

"We can't get back to the TARDIS." Amy said nervously.

Fawks picked up her sonic stick from the ground and grabbed Jack to her, whispering in his ear.

"Sure that's going to work?"

"No, but you're immortal." Fawks shrugged. "So if you blow up, you'll be fine."

"I've already blown up once."

"Ditto."

Jack hurried to the edges of the valley, feeling along the ice, knocking periodically, trying to find somewhere thin. Then he rammed one end of the stick into the ice and pressed the blinking blue button on the end. There was an explosion of white into which Jack disappeared.

"Jack!" Winter screamed.

"I'm ok!" Was the yelled reply.

"Come on," Rory said, gently lifting Fawks' legs with a hiss from the demon. Winter and Amy helped lift her torso, leading them over to a cave the explosion had made in the side of the valley. They placed Fawks gently down, where she muttered

"Agos," The ice outside the opening burst up into the wall, sealing them off and plunging them into darkness.

"How do you do that?" Rory asked.

"Not sure, instinct...Golau," She muttered and an orange orb of rift energy appeared, lighting up the small area. "Hat... firewood and a splint there."

"If I'm ever on a desert island, remind me to get one of these," Amy said, hunting down some wood.

"Stop using your superpowers," Winter said, pulling Fawks' coat off her shoulders and draping it over her and taking Fawks' head and resting it on her lap. "You need to focus on getting better, then I can hit you for being stupid again."

"Fine, just not my face again?" Fawks mumbled, settling back into Winter as she ran her hands soothingly through her hair, playing with the strands and making a low almost purr from Fawks.

"You shouldn't have done that," Jack said quietly, the others were rooting through Fawks' hat for some food.

"I've had to deal with the fall out of Winter thinking she's lost you before." Fawks said, shifting so she could rub her head against Winter's hand softly, nuzzling into the soft sweet smelling skin. "It's something that I'm never doing again. She's got enough scars because of my actions, I'm never giving her any more. Even if it does mean my untimely end. Again."

"Shhh..." Winter whispered, stroking down her face slowly. "Don't talk like that. I'm not losing you again, either of you. Now go to sleep."

"Sing for me?" Fawks mumbled, pressing closer to Winter and sighing happily.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you,"

Fawks settled against Winter with a purr in the back of her throat like an engine and Winter humming softly to her.

Jack was actually happy seeing her like this, he didn't begrudge Fawks for it, he'd seen the sheer devastating reaction to her death, the massive effect it had had on Winter, seeing her now like this, Jack was bloody glad Fawks was alive.

Everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves throwing glances over at the couple, Winter was in her own world for the moment, staring down at Fawks, brushing her fingers through her hair. Then she looked up at Jack who was smiling at her and wanted to laugh with the joy of it. Yes, they were trapped in a dingy cave in a blizzard on an alien planet, but Winter had Jack back, and now, she had Fawks back too, it was all ok again.

* * *

><p>Fawks woke up settled back against Winter who was in turn lay back against a sleeping Jack. Fawks sat up and licked her lips.<p>

"Hungry," She groaned, she went to stand but her ankle wouldn't take any weight. It was still broken.

She was so exhausted, she looked around the cave and then hopped to the closing and pushed away some of the snow. The blizzard had ended but it was still impossible to find their way back to the TARDIS.

"We'll have to get to the mountain and look from there." Fawks mumbled to herself.

"You're right." Was a voice behind her, Fawks jumped.

"How are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Alive." Fawks smiled. "There's no nicer feeling, despite the broken ankle,"

"Let's get a move on," The Doctor nodded, to the sleeping humans. "The faster we get to the mountain the faster we can leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	99. Chapter 99

**Here you are :D **

**Ziggymia123 : One day I'll have to stop killing Fawks :D **

**1945 : I'm hardly on facebook, and Fawks is settled with her twitter :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : We talk too much, email... twitter... reviews :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 99<strong>

The procession was a lot slower than the morning before, what with Fawks only hobbling with the help of Jack and Rory.

"So er... what were you saying about having to be carried." Jack laughed.

"Shut it you." Fawks said, hopping forward until a reign of arrows shot from nowhere in front of them. Fawks sighed and turned to the Doctor,

"It never ends, does it?"

"No, but else you would be bored!" The Doctor said brightly and jumped back.

"We have nowhere to go!" Amy said looking around at the wide expanse.

"If they wanted to kill us they would have," Winter noted, none of the arrows were actually hitting them, just hitting around them.

"Alright, ok, alright, you've made the message clear, we are not welcome here." The Doctor shouted up.

Faces peered down at them from the ridge, large men with large bows mumbling between themselves.

"Doctor," Jack said turning and looking up at the hunters. "Why can't we understand them,"

"The only flaw in the TARDIS translation system." Fawks said, as the men began to climb down towards them. "It translates any known language. They're doing what we did to outsmart the time agents." Fawks said.

"They made up their own language." The Doctor nodded as the hunters surrounded them now.

"But it doesn't work for long." Winter commented.

"Why would you say that?" Fawks asked. Winter looked around at them confused.

"What you can't hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"When they speak. At first it was just their language but as the TARDIS works to figure out what they're saying I can hear the odd word in English…is that not the same for you?" The Doctor pounced on her his eyes sparkling as he hunted for the answers of the universe in her eyes.

"May I?" he offered up his hands.

"Sure." Pressing his fingertips to her forehead he frowned.

"Fascinating, it's as if you're hearing her at work…"

"As exciting as this new discovery is…Do we actually have a plan?" Rory asked. The Doctor looked up and rubbed his hands together.

"Erm... no." he told them, the strange men grabbed each of them, shouting and calling to each other in the largely unknown language and Fawks cried out when she lost her support of Jack and Rory.

"She's hurt!" Winter yelled at one of them, the men either didn't understand her or didn't care as they tied each of their hands and with the excess rope attached them to each other so they were in a long line as they dragged them through the snow.

* * *

><p>Fawks whimpered as she was dragged up again, after her fall once again. Her ankle was not agreeing with this hasty trek through the snow, she was caught between Winter and Amy and Winter looked over worried as Fawks panted.<p>

"Can't we just slow down a little, can't you see she's in pain." Jack roared as they were marched forwards.

Fawks' body was feeling the strain now, she was cold, her foot was throbbing painfully and she could feel her control slipping away from her. It was going to snap soon, but with her friends so close she was so worried what might happen. After what felt like hours they reached a desolate campsite, made mostly from the odd few tents and dominating the scene was a large iron cage in the middle of camp, Fawks pulled a disgusted face at the smell of the air around them. They were all thrown into the cage and Fawks cried out as Rory landed on her ankle.

"Sorry, sorry," Rory said immediately jumping away from her, Fawks leant forward and began biting through the rope it gave a snap and she set about untying the others, she lay back against the iron bars and breathed heavily, she shut her eyes and tried to reign in the demon that was now prowling close to the surface, it could sense her weakening too. She felt hands on her face.

"Hey, how you doing, angel?"

"I like it when you call me angel," Fawks mumbled to Winter. She heard the soft laugh. She heard someone else sit by her and her eyes were opened as The Doctor shined his screwdriver in her eyes.

"You're not feeling too human, are you Rachel?"

"One of them days," Fawks groaned.

"Can you keep up?"

"Not sure, might get us out if I change though."

"Yeah, but I'll pass on the big terrifying monster in a small cage." Jack said, Winter turned to cut him off but Fawks stopped her.

"He's got a point." Fawks sighed.

"But I've never seen you demon,"

"You don't want to. If you ever do you'll stop calling me angel that's for sure."

"Nonsense," Winter tutted.

"So, Doctor, do we know how we're going to get out of this?" Amy asked, putting her hands against the bars.

"I'm not sure who these people are." The Doctor said.

"I didn't know people lived on Horse Mountain." Jack said.

"Neither did I. It's hostile, in winter when the horses leave there's no food."

"Cannibals." Fawks mumbled quietly. "This cage smells of human meat. They're going to eat us. And not the nice kind."

"Can we reason with them?" Amy suggested.

"Yeah. Democracy always works with cannibals." Jack growled.

"It must be fresh air that does it," Winter told Jack.

"We'll just stick to polluted city then." Jack chuckled.

"I really don't know what I can do." The Doctor said worriedly.

"But you always have a plan." Rory said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Females. Can be put to work, leave hurt one. No good now." Winter heard from outside the cage.<p>

"Amy." She warned.

"Yeah?" Amy asked warily.

"Don't panic." The doors were opened and two of the men grabbed Amy and Winter.

"Hey!" Were Rory and Jack's protests, as Winter and Amy struggled to get out of the strangers grips.

"Let go of me!"

"Get your hands off!"

"Winter..." Fawks mumbled from her spot on the floor. She reached a hand up as they were dragged out of the cage.

"What's your plan now Doctor?" Rory asked as he rushed to the doors that were swung shut.

The two women yelled out as they were dragged off.

"Erm, erm, I don't know, hold on I'm thinking."

"We don't have time to think about it, they're in trouble!" Jack said, pacing along the edges of the cage.

* * *

><p>Amy and Winter were thrown into a cold canvas tent. A large man stood at the door. Winter and Amy both turned and charged toward him, he merely launched them both backwards. Winter rolled on the impact to soften the blow but Amy was caught against some boxes. The man stepped aside as three other large gentlemen walked in sneering.<p>

"Red one. Me." One said. Pointing to himself and laughing darkly to the other men.

"Over my dead body." Winter snarled. Her sword belt had already been ripped from her so she only could clench her fists as she stepped up to face the four men.

They all looked up to the tent where Winter and Amy had been thrown into at the sound of the yells and screams.

"Nemo!"

"Amy!"

Were both Jack and Rory's cries as they both slammed up against the bars, Fawks used the bars at her back to push her up into a standing position.

"This is all your fault Harkness." Fawks yelled over at him.

"My fault!" Jack turned on her. "It was you that was so excited to be here, you who broke their ankle."

"I was saving your skin." Fawks yelled.

"After you put it in danger!"

"Next time I won't bother shall I? Let you fuck Winter up like usual!"

"How dare you!" Jack roared, standing to face her. Fawks smirked up at him.

"What you gonna do about it, you're like poison..."

Fawks never finished her sentence as Jack hit her squarely in the jaw.

"Jack! Rachel! This is not... oh..." The Doctor grabbed Rory and pulled him back to the opposite side of the cage. Jack's hit had been all that Fawks had needed, she was already exhausted and sore and all she'd needed was a final spark, she groaned as she buckled and felt her body twisting as her mind shut down.

Jack, Rory and The Doctor stayed as far back as they witnessed Fawks shifting from human to very much the opposite, spikes erupted down her spine as she hunched over onto all fours, her hands morphing into paws with three inch lethal claws that glinted like silver. She roared as her face shifted into a muzzle and dark brown fur spread across her body, horns pushed up from the top of her head and twisted in front of her face in a protective cage and she snarled over at the three.

Fawks roared as she attempted to open her wings and couldn't so she rammed up against the bars that creaked and with another ram the bars were burst out and Fawks roared as the men in the camp came out to see the commotion. Fawks roared as she heard a female scream and she barged past the men without a second glance, kicked up the tent and ripped the tent fabric.

"What is that?" Amy asked as she rushed away from Fawks.

"My girlfriend." Winter replied her hair whipping around her face in the gust of air Fawks' movements created. Pulling Amy away from the demon back towards Jack and Rory she turned to her boyfriend.

"What do we do now?"

"Wait for your anger management girlfriend to calm down?" Jack suggested. Winter hit his chest lightly as Fawks sat down, the men had fled after Fawks had destroyed most of the tents. Fawks turned to look at the time travellers and Jack dragged Winter back, Winter tutted him and took a step forward and Fawks growled softly.

"Nemo, she's dangerous."

"No, she is not." Winter argued, she looked over at the demon as it reared up and roared to the sky. Slowly she raised a hand towards the creature's face as if she was calming a horse and as it slowly lowered itself to the ground again she realised the eyes looking back at her were ones she recognised.

Fawks lay herself down low in the snow, her head had come back to her after she'd rescued Amy and Winter and she was stuck like this, her head had gone

Let's change back.

And her body had gone, no, it's easier walking on three legs than one and you have a fur coat now, we're warm. So she was stuck in her demon form. She was a little worried how Winter was going to react, Winter had never seen her like this before. Fawks rolled onto her back and thrummed a low noise as Winter walked slowly up to her, her eyes looking over Fawks.

Winter tilted her head slightly and Fawks made a low worried noise, she had no idea what would happen, would she be scared of her?

"You're so fluffy." Was the only thing Winter said with a bright grin. Fawks scoffed as she rolled back onto her front and sat up with a huff.

"Oh, don't be all offended." Winter laughed, reaching out to stroke the fur on Fawks' head. Fawks growled softly as she stood up, she was still walking with a limp but it was a lot simpler to walk on three feet.

"Were you seriously worried about me seeing you like this?" Winter asked as the two walked to the others, Amy and Rory looked warily at Fawks and Jack eyed her in a mix of shock and what Fawks thought was disappointment. Maybe he was hoping she'd be scarier.

Fawks made a soft noise toward the Doctor.

"Can you carry all of us?"

Fawks huffed through her nose as if offended.

The Doctor turned to the rest of them and clapped his hands together.

"We've just got a free ride home."

Fawks lowered herself to the snow covered floor as they clambered up onto her back, they sat between the large spines and held on tight, Winter and Jack were sat at the front near Fawks' head. The Doctor just behind them and Amy and Rory at the back.

"I think Amy and Rory are a little nervous so go easy, alright." The Doctor said. Fawks turned over her shoulder and flashed her fangs mischievously.

"Hold on." Winter said quickly. They felt the muscles under her fur tighten and she catapulted herself up the steep side of the mountain, galloping at full pelt, once they reached the top Fawks blasted up into the sky. Amy screamed as they turned in the air, dropping down and down before last minute opening her large wings.

"I wish you'd stop showing off." Winter laughed.

* * *

><p>Fawks groaned as she sunk into the bubble filled bath.<p>

"I really didn't like watching you change back." Winter said, as she sat by the water's edge and played lightly with her hair.

"It's no big deal,"

"It was horrible,"

"You going home, aren't you?"

"I'm going to come and see you all the time,"

"Do you promise?"

"Hey, you have a hen do and wedding that I need to show up to get drunk at,"

"How drunk?"

"On your wedding day? Not that drunk, on your hen do, so drunk that you will spend most of it without your clothes and in my bed."

"I might not even have a hen do." Winter told her.

Fawks made a "eugh," noise and flicked some bubbles up at Winter.

"You have to have a hen do, you might not be sad that you're getting hitched but I am," Fawks sighed dramatically. "Dude, do you understand how much harder it's going to be to get you when you're married. It's alright for me, my hubby is in a walking coma for god knows how long."

"Stop," Winter laughed. "You always do that,"

"What?"

"Make jokes when your upset about something."

"Well, how else would I get through it, if I don't joke I go suicidal and trust me, that route is incredibly repetitive and boring."

"You're doing it again."

"Funny though," Winter just rolled her eyes.

"Win."

"Mmm Hmm?" Winter hummed as she picked up some foam in her hand and examined the multi coloured bubbles.

"Is something wrong?" The younger woman stopped and looked up at her wide eyed.

"No, no nothing's wrong, why would anything be wrong."

"You're doing that thing."

"What thing?"

"The, I want to get off this subject so I'll talk about anything else that comes up." Winter looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm fine."

Fawks frowned. "huh." She looked at her girlfriend and turned her head slightly, "when did that happen?"

"What happen?"

"You've grown up. You're doing that grown up thing. You know. When parents are having a really shit time and their kids come in and suddenly the world is all sunshine and puppies because the parents don't want the kids to worry. Well, you've got it down perfectly." Winter smiled again and got up from the side of the pool.

"I'm fine." She repeated and turned on her heel.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I sort of want to bring you with me," Fawks sighed as she kept her arms wrapped around Winter's waist.<p>

"It won't be long," Winter said, settled quite comfortably in Fawks' arms.

"Promise?"

"Even if it isn't I'm sure you'll turn up anyway as soon as you realise you've left me alone with Jack for more than a month." Fawks laughed.

"Speaking of, Oi Harkness!" Winter dragged her closer to the doors.

"Don't."

"What?"

"You were going to tease him about me putting the wedding off. Well don't."

"Oh but come on, he would." Winter shook her head.

"And I would tell him exactly the same. It was a stupid mistake and it was my mistake and it's not something you two can just throw around like banter. I really hurt him and I'm not going to let you play on his emotions like that. I love you both, remember that." Fawks sighed and looked up as Jack appeared above them.

"Did you call?"

"Yeah, um, see you soon." Fawks muttered.

"Seriously? No jibes? Just see you soon?" Fawks shrugged and turned back to Winter sighing.

"Until the next time Win,"

"Not long, Angel, you just wait out for me."

"Always," Fawks smiled, kissing her hard and stepping out of her arms, and back into the hell that would be her return to Cardiff.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>**eview? X**


	100. Chapter 100

**OH MY LORD LOOK AT THE CHAPTER NUMBER. Wow... I never thought I would get to this and I think, no I know that it's because of you lot. Yes, every single last one of you, if you've reviewed once, or a hundred times or never, all my fabulous readers. Thank you**

**Rachy Babes x**

**Ziggymia123 : Feel free to bring on the flood, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I LOVE IT WHEN YOU PEOPLE USE FAWKS AND WRITE FOR ME FEEL FREE IS MAKES MY DAY :D No, Winter has only ever seen Fawks half demon :) Not fully gone :) **

**1945 : And Fawks will always go for impossibly immature :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I love that, I would continue with the loving but I fancy a biscuit ;) One day Jack and Fawks are going to have to put there differences aside, not sure that's ever going to happen ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 100<strong>

Fawks rolled her shoulders of the power that buzzed around her. "That's going to take some getting used to." She mumbled, she looked around and instantly knew where she was. The area around her was cordoned off, blackened rubble surrounded her and she saw one tiny glint of light as the weak welsh sunlight shone above her. She walked to the small treasure and bent down brushing away some of the gravel and gasping slightly picked up the small golden lighter. The moment her fingertips touched the cold dented metal she yelped in surprise and clutched her head. Edge of Glory blasted in her ears and she clenched her eyes shut and sucked in gasps of breath.

"You'll kill us both." Echoed a voice of her nightmares, she gripped her stomach with one hand and felt her knees buckle under her.

"No... make it stop!" She gurgled she could feel her lungs burning, she was dying again.

"Please! No! Stop!" She cried. She was jolted out of her stupor as a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, she jumped and the lighter clattered out of her hands and everything stopped.

"You alright miss? You can't be here, it's restricted." A police man looked down at her and helped her up.

"I... I... erm," She reached down and with the sleeve of her coat picked up the lighter and pocketed it. "I've got to go..."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I think so, need a drink though,"

"On a Tuesday morning miss?"

"One of those days..." Fawks said, shaking her head and staggering away from the burnt out petrol station.

She walked through the streets confused and shaken up, she kept seeing shadows from the corners of her eye. When she looked closer she had seen echoes of things, like people and items that were only half there. Ghosts. It hadn't taken her long to realise what they were, residual rift energy. She was part rift, more or less, she could easily see the effects it had unseen even by Torchwood. She really didn't like it. Especially when some of the echoes, the ghosts, saw her noticing. They would look at her, eyes judging and uncertain. She shook her head and walked faster, a cooler side effect of this was she had seen little animals and creatures that followed people, she couldn't help but think back to the word Spirit Guide. But other than that her new powers held no appeal to her. She was tired, and she just wanted to sleep. She simply let her feet carry her somewhere. She didn't care where.

"Cap'n?" Sam's voice croaked. Fawks looked up, Sam's bar. She was in Sam's bar.

"Hey Sam, usual please?"

"We heard you was dead?" Said one of the men who was sat by the bar.

"Yeah, I'm not so easily taken out of the game." Fawks said, Sam placed the drink in front of her and Fawks reached to pay him but Sam shook his head.

"This one is on the house. Welcome back."

"Thanks." Fawks looked around the bar, the usual grotty shady looking black market aliens.

**Yeah**. She thought. **Welcome home.**

* * *

><p>"How can we not trace her, she's boiling with Rift energy." Jack growled.<p>

"The systems aren't used to picking up moving energy, they work on a slower scale than that." Gwen told him.

"Oh for God's sake come on. Let's go and look for her." Ianto said, grabbing his coat and making his way to the door.

* * *

><p>If Fawks had thought back to taking the hundreds of offers of drinks being bought for her she shouldn't have accepted, so now here she was wandering around in a drunken stupor seeing ghosts. To say she was distressed was an understatement.<p>

She was panting and groaning, she'd lost her sense of direction after the eighth drink. "I... where..." she muttered to herself, she groaned as a car horn blared at her, it was dark. She could see shaky spotlights. She looked up as a pair of truck lights came blaring towards her, a horn screaming through her head. She gasped but felt arms encircle her waist and pull her out of the way.

"I find roads aren't all that people friendly."

"Who said I'm a people?"

"Who said I was?" Was the stranger's voice. Fawks leaned back against the warm arms, and looked up at her rescuer. She paused her drunken trail of thought. She knew those eyes.

"John?"

"Not quite."

Fawks frowned, she knew those eyes.

"Are you sure?"

The stranger laughed.

"I'm pretty sure."

"I think I need to go home."

"Where's home?"

"I... I..." Fawks was stumped. "Home... is where the heart id... is..." She shook her head, "Where's that?"

"I think I know where I can get you," Said the stranger.

* * *

><p>Alexandra was awoken in the middle of the night by incessant knocking. She probably should have guessed, Watson jumped up and began growling. She pulled on her silk dressing gown and peeked through the viewing hole in the door, Fawks was leaned against it.<p>

"Hey." She said as she opened it, the demon fell into her arms. "Easy," She soothed as Fawks mumbled something to her. "Let's get you to bed, ok."

Fawks groaned as she woke early the next morning, she opened her eyes to the panting of a bulldog.

"Hey, Watson." Fawks grumbled, sitting up and patting his head. The dog huffed and rushed off to the kitchen. Fawks followed suit. But was stopped short.

"Get in the shower before you come into my kitchen, you smell rancid." Fawks smiled at the familiarity, heading to the bathroom door. "Oh and Fawks. Do not knock on my door at half past four in the morning again."

"Right."

"And..."

"What now?" Fawks turned to the kitchen door.

"Welcome back."

* * *

><p>"Why did you run off?" Ianto asked.<p>

"I freaked out after I got home, it was ok with Winter, I wasn't near the rift. But I'll cope, I just got... overwhelmed." Fawks said apologetically. She took her mug and smiled as Freddie blew out a stream of flames and charred the whipped cream on top. She rolled her eyes and picked up the cooked cream, handing it to him to crunch on.

Fawks walked into the main hub and looked up at Jack's office.

"You're seriously behind on your paper work." Jack told her. Fawks nodded up to him, it appeared like her death was being shrugged off, well, sort of, Fawks was nearly tackled down by Gwen as she walked by. The older woman then punched her in the arm.

"Stop doing that."

Fawks snorted as she bounded by her, she span around and looked up back at home. Well, it was the same except from the ghostly animals that sat by their living counterparts.

Jack was stood in his office, looking over the activity lower down and sat on his shoulder, unseen, unfelt, never to be noticed sat a hawk. Ianto similar to Jack was busy tidying up the mess and fluttering behind him was a tiny owl, Fawks smiled as it settled on his shoulder as he himself straightened up. Fawks looked down to Jacky in the medical bay, she was walking to the fridge and behind her trotted a small deer, looking around timidly, spotting Fawks looking at her and stopped, Fawks nodded slightly and the deer sniffed slightly and carried on following the young doctor.

Fawks was quite enjoying herself, the hub was free of the ghosts of the streets, locked behind safes and cells, the spirit animals seemed unperturbed by physical objects, the fox that followed Jess simply jumped up through the desk, and sat on top of it in front of the screen, also, Gwen's spirit animal defied all logic, the ghostly turtle swam through the air, gliding along behind her, Fawks felt a set of eyes on her and she looked around, spotting the yellow eyes that had locked onto her. Alexandra was sat typing at her desk, and at her side sat a graceful white wolf, it's ears twitched towards Fawks and then Alexandra stood up to hand a report up to Jack's office, the wolf stared at the demon a moment longer and then trotted along behind her. Fawks looked around herself and sighed, she didn't appear to have one, that was until Freddie bit her ear. She laughed, hugging the dragon to her.

Fawks didn't spend the rest of her day catching up on the mountain of paperwork that was left on her tray, instead she played with her new powers, it reminded her of when she was little girl and learning how to fly. She was so new. She couldn't wait to figure out what the white stripe that ran down her hair meant.

She was levitating pens and papers around her office. Flicking the electrics in the hub on and off. She pointed at the stereo and music blared through the hub.

"I've been watching you guys for weeks and weeks. You know what you are without me?"

The team gave a collective eye roll.

"What would that be?" Jess asked.

"Boring!" She grinned.

"It always was too quiet." Ianto smiled to Jack as Fawks leapt from her office with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>**eview? X**

**Now I'm away in Ireland for a week so I won't see you all until then :) **


	101. Chapter 101

**Phew :) Alright, here you go, I know I've been a while but myself being on holiday and Bad2Wolf2Mcgee has been busy with real life too :P But I am here, with my first 3 digit chapter, 101. wow :P**

**Ziggymia123 : You have seriously no idea how much your little snippet oneshot things make my smile, they are so wonderful :) I like the spirit guides too :D As for John * taps nose * you'll have to wait and see * Evil grin ***

**1945 : Thank you :) Hope you enjoy :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : ...Sigh... what am I going to do with you eh? You're supposed to be the mature one ;) Well, you managed to be my 300th review... and my 301st and 302nd and 303rd not to mention the 299th. Happy? ;) Protective and conflicted, pretty much sums up Fawks all together there ;) Especially with Winter involved :P You have to email me with your big plan you hear me! I'm so curious! :P **

**Anyway... on with one of my favourite little storylines, now for once it's not me writing the story, I usually just watch Fawks stumble through life (and death) and write it down for you to enjoy. This time, well, this time it's Fawks telling the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 101<strong>

"Wait? So I had to die to get my so far lame ass superpowers?" Fawks complained loudly. "But Xandra just instantly acquires the ability to see the future and god knows what?" Fawks grumbled as Alexandra once again for the who knew how many times in the last week correctly predicted the lottery numbers before they were announced, it was a shame she hadn't bought a ticket. She said it was cheating.

"Who else has got powers?"

"Fawks. We don't know anything yet, we're still doing tests, relax."

The demon rolled her eyes and sighed, clicking her fingers and pulling an apple out of thin air.

"The rift is about to go off." Fawks said a second before the alarms blared.

"Stop doing that," Jess called up.

"Why? Xandra has her freaky super intuition going on, why can't I use my super powers."

"Because Alexandra doesn't know she's doing it." Jack called. "Come on guys,"

* * *

><p>They followed the co-ordinates to a cordoned off pub.<p>

"She just appeared out of nowhere, started screaming like a crazy woman." The landlord told them.

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"Woman, about you're height love." The man nodded to Alexandra. "Green hair and she was wearing like overalls, like she'd just escaped from prison."

Ianto turned to Fawks.

"Hey, just because I'm a criminal doesn't mean I know every offender in the universe." Fawks protested.

"Come on, let's go find our screaming lunatic."

"You do know how to make every job sound appealing." Jess said. As they headed into a pub. They walked into the dark pub and a glass threw out from behind the bar. Fawks grabbed Alexandra's waist and pulled her out of the way.

"Doesn't your intuition cover flying objects."

"It's not like I have control over it." Alexandra said, stepping out of Fawks' arms and pulling her low as another glass shot out.

"I saw that one coming," She smiled.

"Oh shut up," Fawks said, moving them away. She took a deep breath as the team re-grouped behind the pool table. Glasses still being thrown in their direction.

Fawks took a deep breath and frowned as she peeked over the pool table and saw a flash of green hair.

"Toes, remember how I said I don't know every offender." Fawks said worriedly.

"Yes?"

"Well, this one I do know. And I'm also the reason she was in prison."

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Was a feminine scream.

"And I think she recognises me."

"Who is she?"

"A nun." Fawks said softly.

"What?" Gwen turned to her. "You put a nun in prison!"

"I have led an interesting life, Cooper, convents and prisons mix together."

"Maybe we should stop her first." Arthur suggested.

"Good plan Gingy." Fawks said. The team split into two and rounded around the pool table towards the bar.

"Chas," Fawks said as she faced the green haired woman. She had crazed eyes and dark blue dirty overalls on, she snarled as Fawks stepped closer and she raised a glass and Fawks held her hands up.

"Ok, Chas, just, relax. Ok?"

"You." She snarled.

"Ok, so you're pissed off at me,"

"You kicked me out of my sisterhood!"

"Technically, that was both of us."

"I'll kill you!" She screamed, Jack and Arthur grabbed her but not before she had time to throw the pint glass.

* * *

><p>"Ow," Fawks groaned, as Jacky dabbed the wound on her head.<p>

"Stop complaining." Jacky sighed.

The team rounded the med bay as Jacky finished. Fawks looked over at them and bit her lip uncomfortably.

"Explain." Jack said.

Fawks ran a hand through her hair. "Well... It's sort of..." Fawks tipped her head from side to side. "It doesn't put me in the best light."

"We've seen you with no skin," Jess said.

"And naked." Ianto followed.

"Hey!" Fawks protested. "I look good naked."

"Just explain."

"I was just a kid, sort of, just turned 21 I think, and I had survived my execution but people were after me...

* * *

><p>Fawks jumped down into the ditch. And ducked as horses feet pounded over her. She needed somewhere to hide. Fast. She turned behind her to look up at what looked like a castle. "Wonderful." She smiled. Taking a peek over her shoulder at the retreating horses and jumping out of the ditch and heading towards the castle.<p>

She barely stopped to look at the sign that read 'Sisters of Mercy' as she darted to the large door. She banged on it as she shifted her weight side to side nervously. The door was opened by an elderly woman and Fawks smiled kindly at her.

"Sorry, it's just, I'm sort of out of home at the moment."

"Come in, come in," She said kindly.

"It looks as though a solar storm is going to hit."

"What?" Fawks looked up. "Where am I?"

"The Sisters of Mercy Abbey. In the Cudnost regions."

"Ah..." Fawks nodded, her eyes flashing worriedly.

"I should really get going then."

"Please stay." The woman said.

"It's complicated, Cudnost is a chastity galaxy, I'm from Vegas. I don't mix." Fawks said.

"It's ok if you don't follow our vows. You can still stay with us. I can get Chastity to take you to a room." The woman said. Fawks nodded and turned away from her and muttered quietly under her breath.

"Please don't let her be pretty because with a name like Chastity she has no chance."

Fawks looked over as she heard footsteps. And a young green haired woman in a wimple smiled at her. She had pale skin and a heart shape face.

"If you'd like to follow me miss." She said.

"We're screwed." Fawks whispered.

* * *

><p>The convent was, well, a convent. A big old Abbey with a bright garden and a big chapel and a mill and a fully functioning female run community. The only downside being that the bells would ring at 5 in the morning waking everyone up, hardly Fawks' cup of tea.<p>

"If I dismantle the bells will your gods forgive me?" Fawks groaned as she pulled the cover over her head.

"There is only one God. Miss Fawks." Said one of the Sisters, Sister Maria, a kind lady who with a team of young girls helped keep the Abbey clean.

"It's Captain. Captain Fawks. And where is your proof of this One God."

"I don't need proof I have faith."

"Well, I'll see you at lunch for my breakfast," Fawks grumbled as she pulled up the covers over her head.

"You miss half of the day."

"Only the bad part." Fawks mumbled. Fawks did wonder how she hadn't been kicked out yet but they had told her to stay as long as she pleased, Fawks had decided to wait until her name had stopped cropping up on her media scans before she moved on to somewhere less... wholesome.

Fawks walked into the Dining Hall at lunch and winked at the woman behind the food bar.

"Good Morning, Sister."

"I believe it's actually afternoon." The woman smiled kindly and handed Fawks a plate with a sandwich on it and an apple with a cup of juice. Fawks nodded as she took the food and then retreated outside, she didn't like sitting with them, they all said grace and ate silently. It wasn't really as Sister Act as Fawks had originally hoped.

"I swear these places are no fun without Whoopi Goldberg and Professor McGonagall singing and dancing around."

"You speak weird." Chastity's voice called over.

"Hey, too me all you lot are the ones that speak weird. You're all preachy and bleurgh."

"Bleurgh?" Chatity asked.

"Yup." Fawks said biting into her sandwich and then pulling a face as she looked down at it.

"What?"

"Brown bread."

"It's healthy," Chastity said.

"Exactly. Healthy. Soon as my name is off the radar I am out of here."

"Why are they after you?"

"I escaped my execution,"

"How?"

"I don't know, the wall was blown out, I didn't ask questions I just ran."

"Do you always do that?"

"What? Escape my execution?"

"No, run away from consequences,"

"Repeatedly." Fawks smiled.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Captain, can you help out?" Asked Maria.<p>

"Always here to help my love," Fawks smiled.

"I'll have none of that Captain." Maria smiled. "You can't clean, I can see that about you,"

"Good eyes."

"But how is your cooking."

"Real cooking? Not too great."

"Well, you can go with Chastity and see how it goes."

Chastity held her hand out and smiled kindly at Fawks, who sighed and took it, following her into the small kitchen.

Fawks sat up on the counter,

"I can't cook." Fawks told her.

"Well, you'll have to learn."

"Good luck with that, I've been told I've got a thick skull."

"Well, we'll see about that." Chastity rolled her eyes.

"No, really Chas. I cannot cook." Fawks said as the green haired woman filled her hands with ingredients.

"Don't be so negative, there's no such word as can't."

"Yes. Yes there is. I use it a lot."

"Maybe that's why you always get caught." Chastitiy said simply, pulling out a bowl and placing it on the side.

"I thought you were a nun! Nun's aren't allowed to answer back."

"Technically, I'm a Novice."

"Huh?"

"Nun in training."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :D x<strong>


	102. Chapter 102

**Carrying right on. **

**Ziggymia123 : Yeah, Fawks... convent. And a girl named Chastity. Poor Fawks doesn't seem to have much of a chance ;) **

**1945 : Oh, no, sweetheart. You have no idea the murky back life of Captain Rachel Falcon ;) **

**Bad2wolf2mcgee : I'M STILL ALIVE :D I don't know, I think it will still be pretty awesome :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 102<strong>

"... We spent a lot of time together after that." Fawks explained to the team, the demon jumped up from the table and headed to Alexandra's desk. She flicked on the cells CCTV and sighed. The young green haired woman was sat on the bench of the cell. Crying.

Fawks leaned her head against the screen.

"It was only meant to be a novelty." Fawks said quietly. "I liked tempting the innocent, it was a hobby. That's all it was meant to be. But..." Fawks looked back at her teammates.

"It's always the ones with the nice eyes that get me." Fawks sighed. "It'd been months of me living there. I got on well with nearly all of the sisters. But Chas, she was special...

* * *

><p>Fawks and Chastity were sat in the garden. Well, Fawks was sat, Chastity was bust working away on the vegetable patch.<p>

"You could help."

"You're doing such a good job without me. I don't want to intrude." Fawks smiled. "You work too much."

"You don't work at all." Chas retorted with a laugh.

"All work and no play make Chas a dull girl."

"And all play and no work makes Fawks a mere toy."

"I can live with being a toy." Fawks snorted. "At least I get all the fun."

"Remember our conversation about responsibilty?"

"I try not too."

Chastity sighed and continued to work as Fawks lounged in the sun.

"You know... that penguin suit does nothing for your figure." Fawks said offhandedly. Smiling as the young woman froze slightly in her work, but Chastity was used to Fawks' commentary by now and soon returned back to work.

"How do you know I have a figure?"

"Please, you have communal showers."

"Oh. Fawks." Chastity tutted.

"What? Is looking a sin now? Against this all powerful god of yours?"

"Yes. And you know it."

"Good job I don't believe in him then." Fawks laughed, standing and brushing herself down.

"Come on." Fawks said, holding her hand out to the younger woman.

"What?"

"Can I just show you something?"

"i need to..."

"You've been working all your life. I'm sure your God would want to give you a break."

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Chas asked as Fawks postioned her at the top of the bell tower facing out.

"Now." Fawks smiled, hearing the novice's small gasp. "You work too much and you always miss the big picture." Fawks grinned out to the beautiful landscape. Fawks leaned close behind the green haired woman. "Do you know how I've been looking in the shower?"

Chastity nodded.

"Do you know what I've noticed."

"What?"

"You've been looking back."

Chastity turned to find Fawks very close to her, she looked up and the curve of the older woman's lips.

"We shouldn't."

"No. We probably shouldn't."

* * *

><p>"Well." Fawks shrugged, "you know me."<p>

"She went through with it?" Alexandra asked.

"Don't act that surprised, I'd had months to win her over." Fawks said.

"What happened?" Jacky asked.

Fawks looked back to the CCTV.

"With me? Everything. It wasn't like the novelty wore off in one go, we kept it up...

* * *

><p>Fawks stroked Chastity's hair softly, playing with the strands as the two lay on the small cot in silence, only their breathing making any noise.<p>

"I know what you are," Chastity said quietly.

"Yeah?" Fawks asked as Chastity's finger traced over the multitude of scars on her stomach.

"You're Satan." Fawks stopped her hand and sat up a little.

"Right. Well. I'll go then." She said quickly rolling away from Chastity.

"What? No..." Chastity sat up and looked over at her.

"You wouldn't want Satan in your bed would you?" Fawks said, failing to hide the fact that the comment had hurt.

"Wait, Fawks, please don't go."

Fawks looked back over her shoulder at her and sighed.

"Please don't leave. Pray with me."

Fawks raised her eyebrows at the nun. "I don't believe in god."

"please?"

Fawks sighed, pulled her t-shirt over her head and walked back to the bed, settling down under the sheets and watching Chastity as she pulled open her draw and brought out a set of rosemary beads. Fawks didn't say anything as Chastity, silently counted the beads, her lips moving in silent prayer. Fawks felt her stomach twist in... guilt. She wasn't supposed to be feeling bad about this. This was a laugh... this was... getting to deep.

"Chas..." Fawks said quietly.

The green haired woman looked up at her. Her eyes wide with sadness and fear and... love. She was relying on Fawks to keep telling her what Fawks had been lying to her about for all this time. That this, what they were doing, wasn't wrong. Chas was relying on her to keep lying. Even though Fawks had guessed, they both knew this wasn't real.

"Maybe we could leave." Fawks said out of the blue. Both of them looked shocked at the outburst.

"What?"

"We could... leave, go somewhere else. Away from the Abbey. Away from any of this."

Chastity smiled sadly she ran her fingers down Fawks' face.

"This is the only place I know."

"The outside isn't really all that bad."

"I can't. It's wrong, as is this."

"Then why are you still with me?"

"Because." Chastity sighed, leaning up slowly and kissing Fawks gently. "I can't stand not being with you."

Fawks smiled slightly.

"I'm bad for you." She admitted quietly.

"Yes. But it's my fault, I let you in."

"I'm nearly impossible to say no to."

"True."

The two lapsed into silence and Fawks yawned.

"You have to be gone in the morning." Chas said gently.

"Why?"

"The bishop will be here. I take me vows in the morning, I'll be a real nun."

Fawks nodded and smiled slightly as she bent down to kiss the green haired woman.

"I best make the most of it then." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you made it out in the morning?" Gwen asked, Fawks looked over to the welshwoman with shameful eyes.<p>

"It gets worse." Fawks said.

* * *

><p>Fawks was awoken by a blood-curdling scream and then a resounding crack of something very hard smashing into her skull.<p>

"AH!" She yelped.

"No! Please! Don't hurt her!" Chastity screamed somewhere far off. Another swish and smash of the item, Fawks' brain fumbled... it was metal, the only thing in Chastity's very bare room, rightly named a cell, was a metal icon of her God. And it was currently imprinting in her face.

She cried out as she heard Chastity screaming. Her head was splitting.

"DEMON!" Was a male voice above her. Hands grabbed her and dragged her, still unclothed and through her onto a cold wooden floor.

"The sisters of mercy have been catering Satan!" Fawks looked around at the shocked faces of the people she had began to know so well, her face was bleeding but that wasn't what they were staring at. Through the force of the battering her horns had forced themselves through the top of her skull and her spines had erupted down her spine.

She felt the same hands grab her and disorientated she was dragged away.

* * *

><p>Hung up in a dungeon in the lowers of the abbey Fawks looked warily over at the glaring bishop and the head of the Abbey who were deep in a conversation with Chastity who had tears running down her pale face.<p>

The Bishop turned to her.

"What were you doing with this woman she reported a demon possesion that she believed she could cure but upon failure contacted me."

Fawks looked over to Chastity. She had reported her.

"What?"

"Fawks... please. I'm sorry, but... it's wrong what was happening, I thought I could make you better."

"There's something wrong with me?" Fawks asked.

Chastity opened her mouth but was cut off.

"You're evil." The Bishop snarled.

"I wasn't talking to you." Fawks snapped, turning back to Chastity. "Chas..."

"I'm so sorry."

"CHAS!" Fawks cried. "Chastity!"

"Do not worry, I will rid you of this possession."

"No... you can't it's just me..."

* * *

><p>Fawks gasped as she was pulled out of the vat of water... holy water at that. She panted and gulped in as much oxygen as she could.<p>

"please.. no... more..."

"One of my hardest possessions yet." The Bishop muttered, he pulled down the handle that forced Fawks back under the water.

Fawks cried loudly as the burning hot crucifix was pressed into the skin over her heart. "You can't get it out... it's me! Please... listen to me!"

Fawks panted as The Bishop left for the night, he had promised to come back with something to remove her "devil limbs." She rolled onto her back and coughed, trying to get oxygen back into her blood stream.

She heard the door open and flinched back into the dark.

"Please. Just kill me. I would prefer it."

"My Captain?"

Fawks rolled her head to the door.

"Chas..."

"I'm so sorry. I thought we were just ill."

"We?" Fawks snorted. "I don't see you being drowned."

"I thought if it worked for you..."

"Then you'd just settle back to your life before me?"

"No. that's not what I meant... I just... I didn't know what to do."

"Whatever. You best leave, you don't want to be seen with a devil."

"Please. I was scared."

"So am I." Fawks groaned, she tried to sit up and failed, whimpering as she fell hard back to the ground.

"Hush." Chastity whispered, smoothing away her hair from her bloody face. Fawks shivered at the cold.

"Have they not left you any clothes? Or blankets?"

"No." Fawks shook her head, groaning as Chastity leaned down to hug her, the lightest touch pressed against her tender skin.

"I will stay with you."

"Why?" Fawks snapped as Chas curled into Fawks' side.

"Else you'll freeze."

"Isn't that what you want?"

"No. I'd rather you live and stay like you are than be free and die. I could hear your screams all day. It was torture."

Fawks snorted lightly. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Fawks felt her warmth torn away.<p>

"You sleep with the devil now!" Was the Head Nun's voice.

"She's not what I thought..."

"You have been corrupted."

"No." Chastity shook her head.

"This is no way to help her."

….To cut a long story short, the bishop didn't believe our story." Fawks explained. "And he tried his exorcisms again, Chastity had to watch this time. But this time, well, I was tired and cold and it wasn't working for me. So I killed him."

"Chastity! Stop screaming." Fawks roared. Dropping the bishop onto the floor.

"You... y...you...k..k..k..killed...him." Chastity stuttered.

"Yes. Now goodbye." Fawks snarled.

"What about me?"

"I thought you wanted to stay here?"

"Please. Take me with you?"

"No." Fawks said. Looking away to avoid the rejection in Chastity's eyes. "It's too dangerous for you in my world. I can't have you with me. You'll just get me in trouble because you'll get scared."

"Fawks. That was once... I was scared..."

"And you will be outside. Goodbye."

Fawks was about to barge past when she grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I am sorry." Chas said quietly.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	103. Chapter 103

**Here you are :D Though it's only short**

**Ziggymia123 : Fawks is already on her way there, I doubt she has much choice of this matter :P I know, poor Chas**

**1945 : Yeah, a combination of Miracle day and Sister Act :P **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I do beat her up a lot, but you know, she can take it so why not :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 103<strong>

"You just left her with your mess." Jack said.

"I didn't even think." Fawks murmured. "I never thought they would turn one of their own into the prison but, because they thought her to be corrupted by me. No wonder she hates me. I left her because I was upset and she got all the blame for me." Fawks sighed. She looked up to her team, none of them would look her in the eye. None but Jack.

"I told you it didn't put me in the best light." Fawks said, whistling to Freddie and then heading down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"I guess I can't do what I normally do when you're crying, eh?"<p>

"Who is he?"

"What?"

"You're wearing a wedding ring? Who is he? Or she?"

"My childhood sweetheart. Currently in a waking coma."

Chastity looked up at her.

"Karma's a bitch." Fawks shrugged.

"How've you been?"

"Dead. You?"

"Prison."

"Any good?"

"Made a couple of friends?"

"Friends or _friends_?"

"Don't sound too jealous." Chastity laughed slightly "You're the one with the husband."

"Yeah, and a girlfriend,"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You'd like her. She keeps me in my place."

"And your husband."

"If he ever comes back, I keep him in his. I am so sorry."

"I know."

"If I could change it..." Fawks said.

"It's past, I just wasn't expecting to see you. Just one thing?"

"Anything, I owe you that."

"Why didn't you take me with you, not just because you were pissed off?"

"I was scared."

"Scared?"

"I thought I was falling in love with you." Fawks admitted. "I couldn't handle it."

"I'm glad you found it." Chastity said.

"How did you get here?"

"A very nice gentlemen in a leather cloak got me out of jail."

"Was he sort of cocky and mysterious?" Fawks asked. "Had a bandana over his face."

Chastity frowned. "How did you?"

"Yeah, he's been helping me too,"

"You know him?"

"Not a clue." Fawks shrugged. "I can help you here. If you promise you'll be no trouble."

"Me? I'm a nun. I never cause trouble." Chastity winked. Fawks smiled.

* * *

><p>She was stood with Jack and Chastity outside the youth centre.<p>

"I'll pray for your husband and yourself." Chastity said honestly.

"You know I don't believe in your god." Fawks smiled slightly. Chastity touched her hand to Fawks' face.

"You may not believe in him. But maybe he believes in you Captain." Chastity said.

"Goodbye Chas."

"Goodbye My Captain."

As Fawks and Jack walked away, Fawks felt a shiver run up her spine and the presence of something watching her. She turned to see a lone badger sat by some dustbins staring intently at her.

"Can you see that badger?" Fawks asked, squeezing Jack's hand.

"What badger?"

"That one. By the bins."

Jack turned to Fawks.

"Rachel. There's no badgers around." Fawks blinked and looked to Jack, when she looked back the black and white animal was gone.

"Yeah... I must be imagining things. At least you're still talking to me after the whole Chas thing."

"The others are just a little shocked." Jack said, throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"They only ever heard of you when you'd grown up."

Fawks made a "tsh".

"Who wants to grow up?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	104. Chapter 104

**After much confusion of mixed chapters and one somehow slipped away I bring you this :D There's an outtake that fits with this that was written a long time ago by my ever talented "internet girlfriend" (Bad2Wolf2Mcgee for those of you not in the know) :D **

**Ziggymia123 : Your questions do have answers. But if I were to answer them you wouldn't read on ;) **

**1945 : Hehehe :) You made a very perceptive and good point on the significance of badgers but I bet you were too hyper to see it ;) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : You still have my chapter dear :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 104<strong>

"Remind me when are you finding your own place?" Alexandra sighed, picking up towels from the bathroom floor and walking through to the washing machine.

"You sound like you want me gone?" Fawks smirked. Looking up over the newspaper she was rooting through.

"I do want you gone."

"Aw, you know you'll miss me when I leave." Fawks grinned, pulling out a packet of cigarettes from her pocket but was stopped as Alexandra snatched them off her.

"No smoking in my house."

"It's an apartment." Fawks corrected her.

"I don't care whether it's a box. You're still not smoking in it."

"You're no fun."

"What's with you?" Alexandra asked, looking over at Fawks. She only ever smoked when she was agitated.

"There's a spirit guide without a person following me." Fawks said, looking over to Alexandra's wolf who was sat next to the kitchen counter, she then looked further across and the small badger was sat across the kitchen from it.

"What?" Alexandra asked, only half paying attention.

"Remember how I explained about the things I see now? All the animals that follow people around?"

"I've got a wolf right?"

"Right, and after some googling they all mean something, symbolism or something. Only there's a badger following me with no person to guide."

"Are you sure it's not just a rift ghost?"

"Rift ghosts look see through, not this thing, it's definitely a guide."

"How's the house hunt?"

"Dull." Fawks grumbled, reluctantly taking her eyes from the animal. "They all look the same."

"They're houses, what do you want them to look like?"

"I don't know, something unique and different and wonderful. Like me." Fawks laughed as Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"I'm going out, try not to burn this place to the ground while I'm gone."

"Don't worry, ever since I tried to make pancakes the fire brigade is on my speed dial." Fawks said, turning the page and resuming her house hunt.

* * *

><p>Fawks looked up at the snuffled noises. The small badger was rooting around the fridge.<p>

"What do you want?" She asked it, it looked up at her and sniffed, before resuming its exploration of the kitchen, Fawks got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

Once again the animal looked at her, he almost looked judging and then returned back to its sniffing.

"Is there an actual reason you're following me? Or are you just here to regularly confirm that yes, I am actually insane?"

The badger turned to her and bared its teeth.

"Take it easy..." Fawks said backing away, badgers may have been cute on the outside but their teeth didn't look so cute and cuddly. The badger charged her and made to bite at her ankles, Fawks didn't move thinking that it would simply go through her like a ghost, she was wrong. The animal's jaw latched onto her ankle and tore into the skin. Fawks cried out as she batted away the creature, it released her leg and tore away through the door.

"Jesus!" Fawks yelled, pulling back her trouser leg and wincing at the deep cuts and blood around the marks.

"The little bitch." Fawks growled, limping to the bathroom and pulling out some bandages, she made her way back to the kitchen and sighed at the mess, in her scramble she'd knocked the fruit bowl onto the floor which had smashed throwing fruit and glass everywhere, there was also her blood splattered onto the floor. Freddie squeaked at her from his perch.

"Do you think if I tell her I was mauled by an evil badger ghost, she'll believe me?"

The dragon merely puffed out a bloom of smoke from his nose.

"Yeah. I didn't think so."

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty sure you didn't go out this much before I died." Fawks laughed as Alexandra picked up her handbag and Watson's leash. She grabbed a book and put it into her bag.<p>

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just asking," Fawks raised her eyebrows at the younger woman.

"Have you been to visit John?"

"Since I got back?"

"In the last two weeks?"

Fawks blinked at her. "Does it matter?"

"He's your husband."

"He doesn't know if I'm there or not. I could be the queen and it would make no odds. There's no point in me going, I'd much rather avoid that downward spiral. All it got me last time was some super powers and another death to add to the tally."

"Yeah, you're not the only one getting used to the after affects of your death."

"How's the foresight going?"

"It just sort of picks up on little things, like I always know where people leave their keys. And I know where Ianto has hid the easter eggs."

Fawks grinned.

"No I won't tell you."

Fawks huffed slightly. "Spoilsport,"

"I'm using my..."

"Super powers?"

"Abilities." She corrected. "For the forces of good, unlike you and your petty little crimes."

"Hey, I'm a criminal, petty crimes are how I have fun."

* * *

><p>Fawks was sat in the lounge watching TV when she saw it. The little echo of the badger walked in through the door of Alexandra's flat.<p>

"You again." Fawks sat up, the badger glared at her.

"What? Last time you bit me, I'm not coming near you again."

The badger growled and jumped for her.

"Oh shit." Fawks yelped as its teeth aimed for her neck.

* * *

><p>"We're back to Alice again. I know I've read it hundreds of times now. I don't think I need the book anymore, but I like it. The Hatter reminds me of Jack, always talking about things that only make sense to him, only Fawks and you only knew whatever he was talking about. That makes you the March Hare. And Fawks the dormouse I think, Mallymkun, Fawks does like sleeping."<p>

Alexandra smiled slightly and sighed, opening the well thumbed book and began to read aloud.

"The Caterpillar and Alice looked at each other for some time in silence: at last the Caterpillar took the hookah out of its mouth, and addressed her in a languid, sleepy voice.

`Who are YOU?' said the Caterpillar."

* * *

><p>"Ow." Fawks flicked her bloodied hand away from her. "There. Happy now? You've got your blood now go, little stripy rat."<p>

Fawks turned away and was about to walk to the bathroom to bandage her hand when she felt it, a hot burning pressure in her heart. She gasped and clutched at her chest as she bent double and groaned.

"No..." She whispered before her eyes rolled back, she was dragged backwards, so far away flying and swirling and getting incredibly disorientated. She could hear Alexandra's voice like she was underwater.

"It was so long since she had been anything near the right size, that it felt quite strange at first; but she got used to it in a few minutes, and began talking to herself, as usual. `Come, there's half my plan done now! How puzzling all these changes are!"

Come back. Come back to your body. You don't belong out here, in the cold. Back to the warmth of your body. It's safe in there, you won't get hurt anymore. Anything that can hurt you is gone. Fawks thought to herself, willing herself to wake up.

* * *

><p>Alexandra turned the page and began to read more when John fell of his chair with a gasp and a yell. Alexandra nearly screamed but before she could do anything John pushed himself up.<p>

"Woah... headrush... jesus..." The monitors that had been surrounding John were screaming.

"Phwoar... hello gorgeous. You are a sight for sore eyes." Alexandra opened her mouth in shock.

"Is this actually happening?"

"Yup. Look alive sweet cheeks, the British are coming." John nodded to the door as doctors rushed in.

* * *

><p>Fawks woke up to find her arm aching, the badger and her spilled blood gone and her phone ringing frantically. It went to answer phone and then rang again immediately.<p>

"What?"

"Get to the hospital now. It's John."

Fawks hung up and ran, Freddie just behind her.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" Fawks asked as she arrived, panting and holding Freddie in her coat.

"Come and see." Jack said.

Fawks walked through the doors nervously, she hated visiting the hospital now more than ever. There were so many ghosts here, and the animal guardians were just as disturbed and ill as the patients. There was a cat in the corner desperately chasing its tail, a parrot that was pulling out it's feathers. And a badger. Fawks paused, staring at the badger that stared back.

It turned its back on her and she followed. No longer paying attention to the world around her, just the badger mattered. She looked up at the room number and that smell, the horrid sterile smell. And laughter behind the door. Fawks paused. Laughter?

She blinked up at the door number. How could that laugh be coming from that room.

She pushed open the door with a deep breath. There were four people all together in the room. Two of them were doctors, a tall thin severe looking asian man and a young blonde woman, she was the one who was laughing. Then there was Alexandra, looking a little paler than when she first went out but she too was smiling. And then there was the last one. A face she knew so well, the face that entered and starred in her dreams every night. He was lay on the bed, looking rather unhappy at the fact that he couldn't just leave but smiling all the same. He was the person that was making them laugh. Curled up on the end of his bed was a badger.

Fawks blinked at the badger and then to John, who was looking over at her with a smile.

"Honey, I'm home." He said. Fawks made a small noise that no one could distinguish and then slumped against the door, all the air in the room had left and she was trying to suck in any oxygen. It was all gone, her head pounded at the lack of oxygen and she felt hands on her arms as someone crouched next to her. When had she fell to the floor?

"Rachel. Put your head between your knees and take deep breaths ok?" Jacky, when had Jacky shown up?

"Ok." Fawks whispered. Fawks followed her instructions until her head had cleared. She looked up at the young doctor.

"Are you ok?"

"Am I?" Fawks was in the hub, ok, she must have blacked out, she couldn't remember.

Jacky laughed slightly. "He's in the board room."

"Thanks."

Fawks shook her head and stood up. Muttering to herself to get a grip and she headed up for the board room. She opened the door and looked over to him, his back was to her. He looked the same, a little thinner maybe and his hair was longer. But, it was him.

"Um..." Fawks said quietly, he turned to her and smirked.

"How're you feeling?"

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to ask you?" Fawks said quietly, they were stood on opposite sides of the room, each one waiting to see what would happen. They were silent.

"I cheated on you." Fawks said quickly, to his credit John didn't even blink. "And then I murdered him." John took a step towards Fawks, she was shaking now. "And then I left you. All on your own." John closed the distance between them and wrapped the shaking woman in his arms.

"It's ok." John whispered.

"No. No it's not, I abandoned you." Fawks almost sobbed, wrapping herself closer to him.

"I couldn't tell who was there or not," John assured her. "It would have made no difference."

"I tried to kill myself. A lot." Fawks mumbled into his neck.

"Ssh."

"And then I died."

John kissed her neck softly.

"That's why I look different."

John held her out at arms length to look at her. "I could barely even tell."

"I'm so so sorry." Fawks full on sobbed this time.

"Hey, hey," John soothed, pulling her close, "Take it easy, you did nothing wrong."

"I cheated."

"Yeah, because that's something I've never done,"

"That doesn't make it ok!"

"It's over now. I'm here. It's all over. Behind us. I'm back and I am not going anywhere, no way no how. It's going to be ok. I missed you."

Fawks sniffed slightly, burying her head in his neck. "I sold the apartment." Fawks said. "We have nowhere to go."

"Alexandra said you're staying at her house?"

"Yeah but..."

"She's stayed to visit her brother." John whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>You are all very good guessers :D <strong>

**Review? x**


	105. Chapter 105

**I am not well at all, I'm all ill and icky and it's no fun :( On the upside, look! It's a chapter!**

**Ziggymia123: I figured you'd enjoy it :)**

**1945: hehe :) Yup, you guessed it :) **

**kie1993 : Thank You :) Here you go :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 105<strong>

Fawks panted as John moved his lips up her neck back to her mouth.

"You look exhausted." John whispered, pushing some hair out of her face.

"I am, one of those days you know." Fawks said, leaning her head down onto his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Because, then I might wake up." Fawks said softly, letting her fingers splay across his skin. "I've had this dream before."

"I'm not a dream."

"That's what a dream would say." Fawks smiled, kissing the warm skin under her head. John looked down at her and smiled sadly.

"I sort of fucked you up, didn't I?"

"No. No, this one was all me, somehow a tactical earth saving suicide bombing became a good idea."

"Go to sleep, maybe it will be better in the morning."

"You'll still be here?"

"I'm here forever babe."

Fawks smiled and curled herself closer to him. John kissed her head softly. He waited for her to fall asleep before silently and smoothly getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"I'll be back baby," John whispered.

* * *

><p>The stars sparkled in the night sky. Alexandra lay quietly on the top of her car, her arms outstretched and her hair spread like a halo of light brown silk. A figure crept up beside her and leant on the bonnet, watching as her head swayed slightly to some unknown music. "What are you doing?" Alexandra didn't look over to him, she sighed quietly and replied.<p>

"I'm naming the stars." He looked up at the space above them and frowned.

"You know, they already have names." She smiled.

"You wouldn't understand." She sat up and span around to face him, looking down expectantly, "Now, what can I do for you John Hart?" He grinned and grabbed her ankles, pulling her down onto the bonnet so he was standing in between her legs.

"Well…" Alexandra rolled her eyes and pushed him away, letting him turn and lean against the bonnet next to her.

"No, what did you want when you came looking for me?"

"Who says I came looking for you in particular?" she looked over at him her eyebrow raised and a slight smile on her lips. "Alright, you got me." He sighed and pushed away from the car, turning and holding out his hand. "Come with me." He ordered. She didn't know why but something made her want to follow him. Something inside her wanted to follow his orders, but it wasn't strong enough to stop her mind questioning his motives.

"Why?" his shoulders sagged and he breathed out as though he was giving up.

"Would you just come, please?" she eyed him for a moment and looked back down at her car before making a decision and sliding off the bonnet.

"Alright, but I reserve the right to walk away if you start feeling me up again." He chuckled and held out his arm. She smiled shyly and took it, allowing him to lead her away from the Torchwood parking lot.

"Why weren't you at home?"

"My walls are thin,"

John snickered and carried on walking, he hummed quietly as he walked, a tune with no pattern but still somehow pleasing and she found herself leaning slightly closer to hear more of it, about five or six blocks away she noted that he was purposefully lowering the volume of his voice to make her lean further and she almost jumped back in shock. He hid his chuckle well however she still caught the corners of his mouth turning up in amusement but before she could comment on his behaviour he stopped walking and looked up at a small Greek restaurant. She raised her brow questioningly and he shrugged.

"It was this or Italian and you had that last night."

"How did you..?"

"You haven't had a chance to do the dishes yet." He told her as he pushed her gently through the doorway and told the waiter his name. They were lead to a secluded table at the back and Alexandra sat down and picked up her menu before watching him suspiciously over the top of it.

"What is this?" she asked after a moment. He looked up from his menu, put his finger on top of hers and pushed it down so he could see the writing and cocked his head slightly.

"I believe it's aubergine with mince in a tomato sauce." He told her.

"No John, this," She motioned to the room and put her menu down. "Why aren't you off shagging Fawks or running around Cardiff looking for aliens to take down?" He sighed and looked at the approaching waiter.

"Order first, talk later." She opened her mouth to object but the waiter interrupted and she was forced to order quickly before getting any real answers. John waited for the wine and tasted it before nodding to the waiter and grabbing it from his hand to pour his own glass which he filled almost to the brim and then studied, trying to work out how on earth to drink it.

"Maybe you should ask for a straw." She laughed. He leant over and took a sip before picking the glass up and downing it.

"Oh I needed that. Right, down to business." He paused and sniffed, looking around as if checking for an audience. When he was certain no one was listening to him he began. "I'm not a mushy idiot, this is purely a give and take, you scratch my back sort of deal."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh how I wish I could shut up like a telescope! I think I could, if I only knew how to begin.' For, you see, so many out-of-the-way things had happened lately, that Alice had begun to think that very few things indeed were really impossible." Alexandra blushed and ducked her head down.

"You heard me reading to you."

"Every day. Over and over the same book."

"I read you other books." She defended, "and I talked to you."

"It didn't matter all I heard was Alice in Wonderland, the rest was more of a blur of sound. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't remember a peep from anyone else. Rachel talked to me in the beginning but then she just disappeared and suddenly you turn up, just like that. I never heard a word from Jess, nothing from Jacky, Jack never showed but you. You were there every day without fail but… you never mentioned it. The others don't have a clue. Rachel is completely in the dark about it, if it wasn't for the nurses and the fact that I can remember I don't think I would have found out either would I?" Alexandra blushed.

"Don't go reading into it John." He smiled,

"Wouldn't dream of it. This is just a …a sort of payment for your time." She smiled back at him recognising his uncomfortable feelings, he was desperately trying to get his point across at the same time as refraining from using the words 'thank you'.

"You're welcome John." The food arrived and they ate quietly with a little intermittent discussion and one or two of John's anecdotes. Finally once the bill had been paid (by John) and the mints stashed away in their pockets, the pair got up to leave. They stepped out into the night and Alexandra shivered slightly looking up at the stars, he breath caught as she was startled by a warm pressure on her shoulders. She looked down to see John's coat resting there, she surprised him by smiling in thanks and sliding her hands into the sleeves and latching onto his arm happily. He silently walked her back to her car and she motioned to the passenger side. "Can I drop you anywhere?" he sighed and looked over at the skyline on the water, it was almost impossible to see it in the dark, he shook his head sadly.

"Nah, I fancy a walk." She sensed his loneliness and nodded.

"Come on get in."

"But…"

"You can have your walk but humour me first." He slid into the car and she drove them back to her flat. "Wait here." She ordered him. He stood leaning against the car for the few minutes it took her to return. Watson panted happily at her feet and she passed his lead over to John along with his coat. "He needs a walk and I know you want to be alone but trust me you'll be glad you've got him. Besides if you go and do something stupid he'll just run back here and lead me straight to you and if you don't then it gives you a reason to come back rather than to collapse drunk in a ditch somewhere." He glared at her rubbing the lead between his fingers.

"You're evil." He told her. She laughed and kissed his cheek before turning on her heel and heading back inside.

"Have a nice walk Captain." He looked down at the dog and then back up to the only apartment with its lights still on.

Alexandra pushed open the door and looked up at Fawks who was stood by the door to the spare room.

"I-" Alexandra started but was cut off. Fawks strode forward and pulled the younger woman into her arms.

"Thank you." Fawks whispered. "It's nice having a big sister... sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Alexandra smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>The majority of this was written by the ever wonderful and love of my life (my illness may be getting to me) Bad2Wolf2Mcgee :D ;) I really love Alexandra :D <strong>

**Review? x**


	106. Chapter 106

**Oh, hello Darlings :D How I've missed you all. I know I've been long but I am really rather quite busy as is my internet girlfriend beta but here's an update for you :) **

**Ziggymia123 : I think John and Alexandra's relationship is strictly platonic. Despite John's best wishes :P**

**1945 : I love the mushy :D **

**kie1993: Thank you :) Here's another :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 106<strong>

"Ah, see, they did that to me too," Fawks snorted, as John came out of the shower. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"We should stop going to the pub so much," Fawks laughed. She bit her lip to stop from laughing as John blindly poured coffee instead of sugar into his tea. Alexandra simply watched him a knowing smile on her face.

"I think we can rule out basic motor functions." Fawks said to Alexandra as John took a drag of his tea and then spat it all over the counter.

"Don't worry Xands, I found a house."

"You found one?" John looked over to her.

"Mhmm." Fawks grinned.

John smiled and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Ew, you taste gross." Fawks chuckled, she clicked her fingers and the radio turned itself on.

Fawks grinned as a song came on, she took John's hands and dragged him into the lounge.

"It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you,"<p>

Alexandra laughed as Watson barked and ran around the dancing pair.

"Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you."<p>

The couple looked over at the young woman and shared a look with each other. John raised his eyebrows and Fawks nodded and smiled. Before Alexandra had a chance to react the two had grabbed each of her hands and pulled her into the room to dance.

* * *

><p>Jack grinned widely as the door opened up and Fawks and John came in laughing, Alexandra between them smiling and shaking her head.<p>

"I never knew you could dance Alli." John smiled.

"Oh yeah, and she can kiss too," Fawks winked at the younger woman, dodging out of the way of a hit.

"Ooh, tell me more, what _exactly_ did I miss?" John smirked. "Tongue? Does she bite? I bet she does." John smirked, jumping out of Alexandra's way. "It's always the quiet ones that are spitfires in bed."

"Oh my god! Stop!" Alexandra blushed. The whole team snickered as John grinned.

"How are you living with the both of them without serious substance abuse?" Jacky asked Alexandra as she walked past.

"I'm not,"

"She spends a lot of her time now walking the dog." John said, turning and winking at Jack, he raised his eyebrows and repeated "Walking the dog" in a lascivious tone.

"Oh stop it! Leave the poor girl alone." Gwen snorted, Alexandra rubbed her eyes and went to her desk.

"I thought one of them was bad." Alexandra laughed, she looked over at the two of them, John had lifted Fawks up and span her around before putting her down with a kiss on her nose, the pair of them were practically glowing.

"I think they'll be a little distracted by each other before we get the full force of Falcon-Hart combination attacks."

"Can I see the house?" John asked as Fawks sat back against him, after the rift had spat out a strange glowing medallion and a couple of Dogon eyes, the team were sorting through the monotonous task of filing and archiving.

"Well... it's not actually a house." Fawks said.

"What?" John asked flatly, pulling Fawks back so he could look her in the eye.

"Well, it's more of a plot of land with planning permission than an actual house." Fawks smiled weakly. "It'll be finished by your birthday and you'll get the big reveal as your present." Fawks smiled.

"Couldn't I just have lots of crazy mad sex and a new dagger for my birthday."

"Well, a new house needs christening," Jack called over after hearing in on the conversation . John thought about this a moment and then nodded.

"True."

Jacky came over to the pair.

"I'm going shopping, Fawks can you come with me?"

Fawks looked up at the young doctor. There was something wrong, she was upset. Fawks turned behind her and kissed John on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a bit."

"Mmm..." John purred, catching her face and kissing her soundly on the mouth. "I'll miss you," He winked.

"Stop it you soppy twit." Fawks chuckled rolling her eyes at him as she jumped up and grabbed her long deep purple pirates coat that she still had from Neverland.

"See you." She waved as she left with Jacky.

* * *

><p>"So, Jacks, what's up?" Fawks asked as the pair stopped outside greggs.<p>

"Jessica asked me to marry her." Jacky said quietly.

"Congratul-"

"I said no."

"Oh..." Fawks trailed off, they were quiet for a minute and then Fawks murmured "awkward."

Jacky laughed slightly. "Yeah, and now it's all weird."

"So what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, I mean... it's not that I don't love her, I mean, I do... but it's just... well, my mum and dad... they don't know that I'm- and her... and yeah."

"You haven't told them?"

"Well, it never really got brought up when I visited them."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes."

"Ok then." Fawks nodded. She pulled out her manipulator and looked at the time.

"Where do you live?" Fawks asked.

"London."

Fawks tilted her head side to side and then nodded to herself.

"Yeah, we got time, let's go."

"Fawks, what on earth, where are we going?"

"Where do you think? You've got to go tell your parents that you're going to marry a woman. And then, we're going to go shopping to make sure you do actually marry this woman. AND! Then we need to get some more stuff for my new house." Fawks scratched the back of her neck, and stretched.

"Come on, I've not got all day."

"What about Torchwood."

"Hey, they've got their field agent back, John could do with a good work out." Fawks smiled.

"So we're going to London? Right now?"

"Well, yes, if you hurry up."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	107. Chapter 107

**Sorry, sorry, I know I've been forever but do not fear! Look here's another chapter and I'll be working to catch up with Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, who for those who read her story, Fawks is featuring in at the moment :) Anyway, here you go :)**

**1945 : I've already told you sweetie, I know what I'm doing for the next parts of the story and I know where everything is fitting, just keep an eye out :P**

**kie1993 : Thank you very much :) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Seriously, do you know how hard it is for me to review you now, I've reviewed so many of your chapters I can no longer spam review you, it's so upsetting :P I love the teasing :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 107<strong>

Alexandra looked around the quiet hub.

"Ok," She said. Looking around. "It is too quiet." She said.

"Where's Jacky?" Jess asked, looking around. John looked around the hub.

"Fawks is gone too."

"Ok, trouble alert." Gwen said. Looking around the quiet hub. "It's scary when she goes missing,"

"Yeah," Ianto agreed. "She usually dies a few times when it happens."

John had already pulled out his phone. Everyone looked over to him as he stood waiting for the other side of the line to be picked up.

"Hey, where are you?"

"You what?"

"Oh, you muppet. Do you think she wants to do that?"

"Surely that's for her to decide?"

"Alright, alright, I'll see you when you get home,"

John hung up and looked over at the others.

"She's gone to London." He laughed. "To visit Jacky's parents,"

"Why?" Jess asked.

"To get their blessing." John smiled, Jess's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>"Fawks, it's going to take all day to get to London." Jacky sighed,<p>

"Yes, if we were travelling by car." Fawks smiled. "But we're not." Fawks flipped three switches above her head and the black lambourghini bleeped as C.O.N.O.R woke up.

"Good Afternoon Captain." The mechanical voice chimed.

"Good Afternoon." Fawks smiled. "We're heading for London. ASAP."

"Yes Captain." As they started down the road Jacky strapped in as C.O.N.O.R began to shift from car to an elegant ship. A young girl gawked out of the car window as they took off.

* * *

><p>"No, Fawks, I don't think you understand, my parents their sort of... traditional."<p>

"Ew." Fawks said as they pulled up outside the house. "I hate traditions," Fawks mumbled, then she took Jacky's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Let's go break some," She grinned.

"Fawks!" Jacky protested but the demon had already knocked on the door.

A young man opened the door and smiled at Jacky.

"Miss Jacqueline! What a pleasure!"

He stood back and Jacky pushed Fawks through the door. She leaned to mutter.

"You have a butler?"

"Footman." Jacky corrected her, wringing her hands nervously and walking down the halls.

"Mr and Mrs Hughes will meet you in the Dining Room,"

"Fawks... Please don't talk to my dad." Jacky said nervously.

"Fine by me," Fawks said making a zip sign over her mouth and biting back a smile.

The dining room was huge, a long wooden table took up the majority of the room, with two older people sat at one end.

"Well, that's not intimidating." Fawks muttered. They looked like royalty.

"Jacqueline! Darling!" Mrs Hughes said grandly.

"Hello Mother." Jacky said quietly.

"Was there any reason you came round?" Her father asked.

"Or did you and your... friend," Fawks felt eyes on her and she turned to see the eyes of both Jacky's parents on her, she didn't really look all that glamorous. Trackie bottoms and a tight fitting vest on under her grand pirate captain's coat. "Just come by for a visit?"

"I came..." Jacky looked uncertainly towards Fawks who nodded encouragingly. "I came to tell you I'm erm... I'm getting married."

There was a pause as her parents lowered their cups of tea. Then Jacky's mum squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh, who is he! When can we meet him, there's so much to do, a venue, the guest list, when can we meet his parents, we can arrange the budget."

"He... Mum, he's a she."

That stopped the babbling.

"What?"

"I'm getting married, but... not to a man..."

* * *

><p>Fawks shut the door to her ship as Jacky climbed in the other side, Fawks leaned over and handed the young doctor a tissue.<p>

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"Your dad is an arsehole." Fawks said softly and got a small giggle from the doctor.

"At least I've told them before they stopped speaking to me,"

"They'll come round," Fawks said, "I think it was just a bit of a shock."

Jacky looked up to Fawks.

"Thanks for bringing me,"

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Fawks looked over at the young doctor as the two walked into the hub, she looked tired and exhausted but oddly, determined. The two walked in and everyone looked over to them.<p>

"Where have you been?" Jess asked, Jacky strolled over to her grabbed her face and kissed her solidly on the mouth.

John blinked over and then to Fawks.

"What did you do?"

Fawks shrugged, "Nothing I don't think."

"Well keep it up, we get a show." John smirked. Fawks smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're such a perv."

* * *

><p>Fawks moaned softly as John's hands glided up her back.<p>

"I never got to meet your mum and dad," Fawks said softly. John leaned over and murmured in her ear,

"Well, I never got to meet my dad, so that's the pair of us."

Fawks smiled slightly as John sat back up and continued to massage the muscles in her back and shoulders.

"I never met yours,"

"Mine are locked in rooms at Flat Holm if you want to," Fawks said easily, "And you met my real family."

"I'm pretty sure they've tried to kill me a few times,"

"Good," Fawks smiled, "That means they liked you,"

John chuckled as he rubbed the sweet smelling oil over Fawks' heated skin.

"Did you want to meet my parents?"

"I don't know," Fawks mumbled sleepily, the combined smell of John and the oil was mixing in her head and swirling into a delicious cocktail.

"Would they approve of me?"

"No," John said after a moments thought. "But they didn't really approve of me either, makes us perfect for each other." John grinned.

"Why aren't you like this all the time," Fawks asked, turning slightly and pulling John down to lie next to her.

"Like what?"

"All sweet and romantic and not a jerk?"

John smirked and kissed Fawks.

"Because, then people would think I'm losing my edge,"

Fawks laughed.

"Gone soft, in your old age," She raised an eyebrow with a small smile. John pulled her closer and ran his hands down her back, leaning up to whisper in her ear.

"There's one thing I can assure you, I have definitely _not_ gone soft."

* * *

><p>Jack laughed as Fawks danced, literally danced, into the hub, throwing her head back and making a low noise of contentment.<p>

"And the award for the best night goes to..." Gwen chuckled. As Fawks took her mug from Ianto and kissed him on the cheek with a grin.

Alexandra walked in shortly after them and Jack rumbled with laughter. "The award for the worst night..."

The young woman glared up at him and then Fawks and John turned to her with sheepish smiles.

"Sorry," John said with a cheeky smile.

"We didn't hear you come in," Fawks said.

"No, I unfortunately heard far too much."

"We did wonder why Glen Miller suddenly blasted out of nowhere." John said, throwing a smirk over to Fawks who rolled her eyes.

"You liar! You told me I was hearing things!" She growled playfully. It was a lot later on before Jack walked down from his office,

"Jessica and Jacky are late."

"And who is that?" Fawks asked looking at the CCTV.

Gwen pulled it up and grinned.

"Jack! It's Arthur! He's back like you said."

"Who?" John asked.

"I'm with hubby, who now?"

"Arthur, you remember Arthur!"

"My replacement? In case you haven't noticed I don't need a replacement now."

"We can't just ditch him!" Gwen said.

"Why not?" Fawks asked bluntly.

"Who is Arthur?"

"Jack's project." Fawks growled. "Where on earth are the other two?"

* * *

><p><strong>Where are Jess and Jacky? Want to find out? Leave a Review? :P<strong>


	108. Chapter 108

**I've been gone to long again I know, I know... but I'm sorry, I've been busy with school and reports and what not but fear not, I am on holiday now and after this I am mostly caught up with my ever wonderful Internet Girlfriend Bad2Wolf2Mcgee. On with the story! **

**Ziggymia123 : Glad you liked them :) I love being silly, it's so much fun :D All will be revealed my friend, all will be revealed :D **

**kie1993 : Well, you'll have to find out ;) **

**1945 : Finally! And yeah, conservative parents, bound to happen even in my made up less than perfect world :P You're going to have to wait for that answer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 108<strong>

Fawks had crossed her arms over her chest and was glaring at the door as Gwen and Arthur entered. She had ignored Jack's request to pull her coat over her wings because he didn't want to overwhelm the young man.

As far as Fawks was concerned, this was her home and no way was she hiding who she was for some intruder.

"Whoa—ok then." Arthur muttered. Standing still in the middle of the doorway. Jack boomed with laughter as he looked at Arthur's shell shocked expression. Fawks simply turned her back on him and heard the small squeak as he saw the bright orange wings on her back.

"Rachel." Ianto said softly, Fawks turned to him slightly and saw his small smile. "Play nice,"

"Never." Fawks grinned, opening her wings wide and launching herself up into her office, she clicked onto her computer and frowned at the Torchwood Satellite's readings that blinked on the monitor. She tilted her head and sat at her seat as she ignored Arthur's tour under her.

"And up there, well, she's our resident alien." She heard Jack's voice.

"There's something wrong..." She muttered, pulling the readings onto the main window, zooming in as she tried to decipher the readings, the satellite was normally very clear, usually it said;

New Zealand – Low

San Andreas – Low

Cardiff – Low

And the rest of the world was zero, but now, the readings were all over the place,

London

Bejing

Belgium

Sydney

Washington

Hong Kong

All over the place the readings spiked and flared, fluctuating with each update from the satellite. "There must be a glitch in the system." She said to herself, she pulled up the diagnostics and shut down the satellite and then clicked repair.

"Just what I need," Fawks growled, grabbing her dirty mug from her desk and looking out of the alcove down at Jack and Arthur.

"Two of my team mates missing, my satellite broken and a ginger in the hub." Fawks huffed. She jumped down and landed with a thud on the ground, she let her eyes scan the hub and ran a hand through her hair.

"You ok?" Gwen asked. Fawks looked over at her.

"Headache." Fawks said, handing Ianto her mug and pushing past to the kitchen she pulled herself onto the counter and put her head back against the cupboard, letting her eyes slide shut she felt two hands on her thighs, they brushed from her knees upwards and snaked around her waist, she smiled with her eyes shut and hugged back the stranger as she muttered softly.

"You're a married man."

"Ni fyddaf yn dweud wrth y pwll os nad ydych yn dweud wrth eich un chi." Ianto chuckled, Fawks opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Just an off day." Fawks smiled. "Tired, fed up, the usual."

Ianto simply met her eyes and smiled sadly, he kissed her cheek and then turned away and called over his shoulder.

"Coca?"

"Oh, please." Fawks nodded, her favourite drink of hot chocolate, coffee and whipped cream.

"Has anyone heard from Jess or Jacky yet?" Ianto asked as he worked over the coffee.

"No, they've not rang or texted or..."

Just as Fawks was speaking the alarms for the doors rang loudly.

"Talk of the devil." Ianto said. The two walked through the kitchen to the main hub where Jessica and Jacky were arm in arm with big happy grins and a bottle of champagne in both their hands.

"What's going on?" Fawks smiled at the pair, Jacky, the more shy of the two grinned brightly and turned to Jess and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Christ? Is this going to become an everyday thing?" John asked, staring over at the pair.

"Are you complaining?" Alexandra smirked.

"Yeah, don't forget to pick your eyes of the floor, Slick." Fawks smiled over at John and he grinned at the old name.

"We got married!" Jess said as she pulled away and stumbled slightly on the stable floor.

"What?" Fawks laughed.

"We sort of... eloped." Jacky grinned.

"You eloped." Jack laughed.

"How romantic!" Gwen smiled.

"Congratulations." Ianto said, reminding everyone else to say it.

"I think this is time for my favourite words." Jack grinned.

"More champagne?" John asked.

* * *

><p>"That's practically all of us now." Gwen said.<p>

"Just you Xandra," Fawks said, tipping her champagne glass back.

"Yeah, have you got anyone on the horizon Alice?" Jack asked with an honest smile.

Alexandra blushed as she looked down.

"No." She said quietly.

"You could always have the ginger." Fawks smirked, Arthur could clearly not handle his alcohol at all, he was passed out on the couch.

"Can we draw on him?" Jess asked, John pulled a pen from nowhere and handed it to her.

"Go wild."

Gwen chuckled and looked over at him.

"What do we think?"

"Unnecessary." Fawks said immediately.

"You just don't like him." John said, throwing his arm over her shoulders and topping her glass up. Fawks looked down at the glass and smiled slightly.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Hart."

"Not at all, Mrs Hart."

"That's Captain, to you." Fawks smirked, kissing him softly.

They had all settled happily and cosily getting slightly drunker as time went by until of course it couldn't have lasted, the phone rang. Jack sighed and placed his glass down, Fawks immediately picked it up and downed it.

He came back, looked at the glass and glared at Fawks who smiled up at him.

"Murder. Weird one, we've been called in. Jess, Jacky?"

Jack looked to the two drunk women. He laughed as they jumped apart from each other as though they had been up to something.

"Go home, have a wonderful few days off. Let me know about any honeymoon trips." The two smiled and both stood and kissed both his cheeks, waving goodbye to everyone else.

"Yan, John? Could you take care of old Arthur?" Jack nodded back to the couch and the two men nodded. "The rest with me. Let's go."

"You only picked women to come with you because you want to look like a pimp." Fawks said as they arrived at the site. A dank dark alley.

"It's always alleyways," Gwen said stepping under the police tape.

Both Fawks and Alexandra stopped walking at the exact same point. Jack looked back to them.

"What?"

"I don't know." Fawks said. Alexandra just frowned slightly.

"Can't you feel it?" Alexandra asked, looking over to Jack.

"Feel what?" Gwen asked.

"The air… it's heavy here." Alexandra said softly. "Thicker."

"And tastes like metal." Fawks said licking her lips with a disgusted face.

Gwen pulled out a small PDA type device and it bleeped into life.

"Whoa." Gwen frowned, tapping the screen and looking around her.

"What?" Jack asked, coming to her side.

"The readings, Jack. The energy readings, they're off the scale."

Fawks frowned and looked down at her own PDA.

"It was the same this lunch, the TS was picking up weird signals, I figured it was just a glitch."

"TS?" Gwen asked.

"Torchwood Satellite." Alexandra said, walking down the alley. "Maybe that's what killed her?"

The other three turned and looked down the alley at the unmoving mass half way down.

"Hannah Brown. 37. Single mother, worked at Boots." Alexandra said.

"She was walking home." Gwen said.

"How'd she end up in a blocked alley way then?" Fawks asked, crouching by the body.

"Maybe something scared her." Alexandra suggested.

Fawks pushed the body onto its back and all of them leaned back, her body was gaunt and decaying.

"She's been dead for a while." Fawks said.

"Her colleagues saw her leaving work at the end of the night." Gwen said.

"Alright." Jack said. "Let's load her up and we'll have to call Jacky in tomorrow and see what we can do, how she died and what could possibly have killed her." Jack looked down sorrowfully at the body and sighed.

"Could energy do this?" Alexandra asked.

"I don't know, the rift could have taken her and deposited her, slipping her out of the time stream." Jack said.

"It isn't that." Fawks said. "When the rift takes someone it doesn't smell of metal, it smells like barbecue."

"Then what is it?" Gwen asked.

"Something new." Fawks said. Her wrist-strap bleeped loudly and she looked down at it, co-ordinates popped across the screen along with a time.

"Cardiff Beach." Fawks said.

"What?"

"A message... Co-ordinates for Cardiff beach and a time 23:23,"

"It's 23:15 now." Jack said. "Anything else."

"I don't know it's encrypted." Fawks said. She pressed some buttons on her manipulator as Jack loaded the body into the back of the SUV.

"Ah! Got it!" Fawks said excitedly.

"What does it say?" Alexandra asked.

"Get. There. Angel." Fawks frowned. "Wha... oh! Winter! It's Win! Drive already!"

* * *

><p>They arrived at the beach at 23:22 and looked down the length of it.<p>

"I can't see anything." Jack said. Fawks was scanning the area and she looked as the minute changed and then an overwhelming pain jolted through her. She cried out as it felt like a large pole was being shoved through her chest. Bending double she heard Gwen call.

"There!" She let her eyes gaze up and half way out in the ocean she saw a rip in the rift open, a loud noise of the TARDIS rang through it and something small and dark fell out and then the rip shut promptly, the pain stopped the moment it did and the shape landed in the ocean.

"Oh. Bloody hell." Fawks growled, walking forwards and stopping at the water's edge to pull off her boots.

Fawks returned sopping wet and furious. She was holding a sloppy envelope and she glared at Jack and shoved it in his chest,

"_You_ did that on purpose."

Jack looked amusedly as Fawks stormed back to the SUV and he along with Gwen looked down at the opened envelope.

* * *

><p><em>You are cordially invited to the Wedding of<em>

_Captain Jack Harkness_

_And_

_his Nemo_

* * *

><p><strong>Now, obviously I won't be fully covering the wonderful wedding itself but I will be doing a simplised version later, however I do strongly recommend heading over to Bad2Wolf2Mcgee 's story What's In a Name and reading the wedding and associated events, it is very good and Fawks may have hi-jacked some of it :D <strong>

**Translation " I won't tell mine if you don't tell yours," **

**Review? x**


	109. Chapter 109

**I know I've been gone forever, I'm sorry, but it's been Christmas and New Year, so happy Christmas and New Year to you people! look out for upcoming December though, those naughty Mayans predicted the end of the world so should be fun. Anyway, here's a nice long chapter for you, a lot of it is from Bad2Wolf2Mcgee's side but with a Fawks-y twist :) **

**1945 : Yes, Arthur is rather irritating but he becomes a key player * smiles knowingly * But you're going to have to wait and see, and yes, you have to wait for the readings results too :D**

**Ziggymia123 : Sorry, I know I've been gone long but I'm back and have a plan for what is too come :)**

**kie1993 : Glad you enjoyed it :)**

**Crimson Tiger Lily : Oh, hello! I do love new people, hello :D I'm glad you're enjoying this and yes, Kam, he does seem to have upstaged everyone :D Well, I'm afraid Kam's life has been very much planned out but please if you want to write anything and give me a peek I would be thrilled, I love it when people write for me it makes me feel brilliant to see other people's interpretation :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 109<strong>

"Are you seriously going to be in this mood until the actual thing?" John asked, as Fawks pushed things into a suitcase and turned to glare at him.

"I'm not in a mood." She huffed. And then noted her attitude and stopped, taking a deep breath and smiling over at John. "Sorry."

"I thought you were used to the idea by now."

"I am," Fawks said. "It's just finally happening now, I mean they kept having to put it off because someone disappeared or died. Now it's finally happening it's just... a bit of a suprise that's all."

"It's going to be fine." John said, crossing the room and wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her against him. "I mean, hen do, free buffet. And lots of dancing."

Fawks laughed as John span her under her arm.

"It's been so long since I took you dancing." John said. "Or since I treated you,"

"We've been busy." Fawks smiled.

"I'll buy you a dress for the wedding." John said and Fawks laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think Win's going to let me dress myself."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll wear black," Fawks laughed, sticking her tongue out at him as she darted away. "Like I'm mourning." John laughed as she rushed to the en-suite. "Or bright crimson."

John shook his head and Fawks walked around the door and popped her head out.

"I'm getting in the shower."

"Can I join you?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Fawks grinned.

* * *

><p>The next few days involved frantic training of Arthur and a beg filled phonecall to UNIT under the pretences of the team was on a highly important field mission and wouldn't be able to keep things normal at the hub, along with packing for a trip to the TARDIS and a very broody demon to put up with.<p>

Jess and Jacky were oblivious, caught up in their own bliss to really notice much else, they were going to honeymoon after Winter's wedding.

Fawks walked out of the armoury in her full gear, her belt restocked with her usual weapons and her sword snugly at her hip.

"You're going to a wedding, not war." Gwen laughed, Fawks looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes. A Torchwood wedding, with Winter's luck? No thank you, I'd rather be prepared for the apocalypse." Fawks said, she looked over her shoulder, at the empty catch where her bow used to hang.

"I miss my bow." She said longingly.

"Are you ever going to stop complaining?" Arthur asked. Fawks glared at him.

"No. I'm not." She huffed as she barged past him.

"Hey, red head." John called over to Arthur, "I'd watch what you say, she doesn't carry those weapons for decoration." Alexandra smacked the back of his head.

"What was that for?" John asked, rubbing his head and turning to glare at her.

"Stop scaring him." She said before turning to Arthur. "She wouldn't touch you, don't worry, she's like that to every new person."

* * *

><p>Jack walked down to the garage and scanned the area, Ianto was sat on the hood of the SUV and was talking to the boots that stuck out from under it.<p>

"You're going to upset her if you're like this the whole way through." Ianto was saying.

"I know, I know, I'm trying ok." Fawks mumbled from under the car. "Can you pass me that big spanner."

"Hello Jack." Ianto laughed.

"Different spanner." Fawks chuckled from under the car. Jack hooked his foot around Fawks' and pulled her out from the car.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm in an incredibly bad mood, I've got a headache and I've been thinking, if the rift didn't like the invite coming through how much is it going to hurt bringing through the entire TARDIS."

"We can use the manipulator to help." Jack said.

"True," Fawks nodded, "Plus Xandra will probably forsee my death and give me a warning."

"She's not psychic." Jack sighed.

"She's just, intuitive." Ianto mused, Fawks looked between the two and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, she knows whatever I'm going to get up too."

"Yes. Well, you're just predictable." Alexandra said walking in and handing Jack a piece of paper.

"UNIT rang back and gave this message."

Jack looked down at the paper and rolled his eyes.

"It's because we're better at the job than they are." Fawks said, returning back under the car.

Jack sighed and left the garage.

"Do you want to come for dinner with me and Jack tonight?" Ianto asked Alexandra.

"What?"

"Well, I know you haven't done your shopping yet." Ianto said.

"And, how would you know that?" Alexandra asked.

"Well, you only have breakfast in the hub when there's no food in and it's Tuesday. You go shopping on Wednesdays."

"I'd love too," Alexandra said with a smile.

"We'll pick you up at half eight."

Fawks rolled out from under the car.

"I'm still here, lovebirds." Fawks chuckled as both of them rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

><p>"Jack, he gets it, if the world ends, call UNIT." Fawks sighed as she examined her nails, sat outside the library with the rest of the team. Arthur was looking bored as Jack went through the safety protocols.<p>

"I've got it Captain." Arthur sighed, shaking his head and walking back inside.

"They said they'd be here by now." Ianto said looking at his watch.

"They're trying to not rip a hole in the... oh," Fawks cut herself off, shaking her head and flattening her hand against her stomach as the TARDIS noise blared around them. She felt John close behind her.

"You ok?"

"The rift isn't so fond of the invasion either." Fawks mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Can you open it from here?" Ianto asked. Fawks donned a concentrating frown and pushed out a breath and orange-gold light which slithered from her mouth. Freddie hopped from her shoulder onto John's. As the light disappeared the TARDIS materialised in front of them. Fawks took a relieved sigh and looked up at the blue box.

"You're doing it again." John whispered. Fawks looked at him from the corner of her eye. "A smile wouldn't kill you." Freddie slinked back onto Fawks' shoulders as she stood up straight.

"Shut up." Fawks rolled her eyes at him as she led the way to the TARDIS.

"You promised you wouldn't sulk." Ianto said, taking Jack's hand as they all traipsed over to the ship.

"And I'm not going to, jeez, I just opened and closed the rift by channelling it through my being. Give me some credit for being tired."

"Tired is allowed. But, sulking, moaning, complaining..."

"I get it, all smiles and happiness and pretending that I'm all matey with my girlfriend's hubby."

"Soon to be actually." Jack said as he opened the TARDIS door.

"Yeah, well, I'm not doing this for you Harkness." Fawks said as she walked inside.

"Looking as gorgeous as ever Doll Face." John called, as Winter came down the stairs, he took her hand as she descended and kissed it with a low bow. Winter laughed and shook her head as she wrapped him in a hug. Peregrine thought it was great fun to leap from the bannister to Winter's shoulder and across John's head to Fawks who caught him and held him at arms-length, glaring at the monkey, he grinned, showing off his bright, sharp teeth.

"It's good to see you back." Winter whispered, ignoring her friends acrobatic performance.

"Trust me, it's bloody good to be back." John replied, smoothing his hair back into place.

"How come he gets all the attention?" Fawks' Jack grinned, wrapping Winter in a hug. Fawks lay back against the door, Peregrine on her shoulder, Freddie sneaked around her neck and sniffed curiously at Pip, Fawks ducked her head forward as the two sniffed at each other and made a series of cute noises. Fawks looked up as the two settled onto a shoulder each relaxing against the door as the Doctor pranced around the console and Winter greeted everyone. She nodded over to Amy and Rory and smiled as Alexandra stood a little way from everyone else. Looking up to Pip and sharing a conspiratorial grin, she sauntered across to the young woman.

"I probably shouldn't enjoy watching you flounder uncomfortably in social situations as much as I do." Fawks smiled, walking around Alexandra.

"No, you shouldn't, but that still doesn't stop you."

"Hey, today I'm hunting for all the enjoyment I can get."

"Oh come on now, Angel. It's not going to be that bad." Winter smiled.

If only Winter could have predicted the wedding's future. The hen do was relatively more relaxed than Fawks' had been, the Mardi Gras Parade in 1941 provided only so much mayhem for Fawks to cause (within reason, the Doctor had given them a curfew).

As for the wedding.

It was a beautiful venue and everyone had gathered in their seats, Fawks was waiting in the back as Winter walked out. The demon gave a crooked smile.

"You look beautiful." Fawks said honestly. The Doctor smiled proudly as he offered his arm.

"That's our cue Pond." Fawks smiled, following Amy down the aisle.

It had been going well, they'd managed to reach

"We are all gathered..."

And then it tumbled down hill, a strange man in a suit stood awkwardly in the aisle. Fawks had ducked down to soothe a young girl who was the daughter of Sophia, a friend of Winter's.

Turns out he was a hunter, a genetically specialised human who was specifically trained to hunt criminals, guided by the Shadow Proclamation. And he was looking for a certain demon. A wild goose chase ensued, Fawks having to resort to hiding around the massive house whilst Alexandra led the Hunter, Nathanael around the house.

* * *

><p>She shook her head slightly as the demon in her head growled slightly.<p>

_**What's wrong? **_

_Xandra. Can you feel it?_

_**What's a matter with her?**_

_They're getting worse._

Fawks shook her head. Freddie looked up at her uncertainly and she stroked his scaly head, Pip jumped across and patted the dragon as well, Freddie looked over to the monkey and Fawks chuckled, Freddie's look clearly said. "Don't patronise me." The capuchin chattered happily and jumped up onto her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" The vicar across from her asked. The two were sat on the roof, hiding against a chimney stack.

"I'm fine."

'So, he's after you?' the vicar asked, 'why?' Fawks sighed and propped her feet up against the wall.

'I've done some bad stuff in my life, though I couldn't tell you what it was exactly, you'd have to ask him.'

'Bad stuff?'

'What is this? Confessional?' Fawks joked.

'No, just wondering what sort of bad you were, to be so sure, so quickly that this guy was here to hunt you down.' Fawks smiled and waved a hand flippantly.

'Baby, I was born to be bad.'

'So, friend of the bride?'

'Nope, girlfriend of the bride.' She responded proudly.

'Does he know?'

'Yeah, he's cool with it, well, not cool with it. Just too smart not to try to stop it.' The other woman smiled knowingly and nodded.

'Yeah, I'm more of the love em' and leave em' sort myself.' Pip looked up at Fawks who's eyes flicked to look at the vicar, her companion. Freddie lifted his head from Fawks' stomach.

'Really, that's interesting, not exactly moral though.'

'Morals? A bit old fashioned don't you think?' Fawks nodded but this time more of a distracted nod than the last.

'I was brought up a Christian you know.' She commented, 'Don't really know what I am now but I still remember being read the stories. It's been so long since I've heard them and I was wondering if you could help me on a few points. You know my minds a bit hazy on the detail but I think I've got it down.'

'Go ahead.' The vicar smiled through the dark.

'So, the way I remember it, and, tell me if I'm wrong because I won't mind but I remembered that Eve was the first woman God created and the Devil tempted her to take the apple from the tree of wisdom and she did.'

'That's correct.' Pip's mouth dropped slightly.

'And so God gave them clothes and sent them out of the Garden of Eden.'

'You certainly know your scriptures.' The vicar replied happily. The monkey in Fawks' lap slapped his palm against his forehead and Freddie merely rolled his eyes.

'Yeah but you don't.' Silver eyes flashed in Fawks' direction as the demon smiled. 'God created a woman called Lilith before he created Eve, the snake wasn't the devil he was just a snake and God never gave them clothes, Adam and Eve realised they were naked after eating the fruit and made their own. So if you're not a vicar, then who the hell are you?'

The vicar's silver eyes glared over at her.

"Filthy half breed." She snarled.

"Move!" Fawks growled at Pip and Freddie, the two dove down the chimney as the woman charged at Fawks with a roar. Fawks caught her as her arms dove towards her throat, they were knocked back against the stack and Fawks let the static in her bones go and crackle through to the demon vicar. It had no effect so instead Fawks twisted her position and lifted the vicar up and threw her down the chimney, but the vicar didn't release Fawks and they both plunged into the sooty darkness.

Fawks landed in the fireplace and felt the demon vicar land on top of her, she rolled and they both fell into the room. She pushed the woman away from her and snarled.

Nathanael noted his object and started forward but Winter threw herself in front of Fawks and hissed.

'You want to take her you can go through me first.' He looked at her like she had spoken in pig Latin.

'I have no reason to take her.' He stated, speaking extra slowly, 'I am here for the demon, not the half breed.' He pointed over Winter's shoulder at the vicar who crouched and growled like an animal. Her silver eyes flashed angrily and her fingers tore at the black outfit she had been wearing and leaped across the room. She threw Fawks' Jack to the side and turned to growl at the person to her left. Alexandra. The young woman dodged out of the way as the demon headed for the door. Nathanael seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye and suddenly reappeared in front of the creature, he swung his arm around, snatching her neck in his hand and throwing her down to the floor with a strength greater than a normal human man. It looked up at him angrily.

'You miserable hunters.' Her voice was scratchy and scathing, 'you have no idea, no idea of the …' Nathanael hardly looked at her, he swept past pressing his hand on her forehead in passing and leaving her sprawled, passed out, on the floor.

Winter's hands were still spread slightly, protecting her girlfriend from the non-existent threat. He peered past her to the blackened girl and raised an eyebrow. 'Why are you staring at me like that?' Nathanael asked the pair.

'I'm Captain Rachel Falcon.' The Fawks replied. His expression never changed, obviously he'd never heard of her.

'I have to go.' He replied, turning away from them and beginning to pull his prisoner from the floor.

'That's it?' Fawks yelped, affronted at the entire situation.

'What else would you like?' he asked, confused by her exclamation.

'A bit of recognition maybe? Or an explanation? Or both!' He frowned and stood up, stalking forward.

'Thanks to you I'm behind in my schedule,' he accused, 'I don't think you want my recognition right now.' While he spoke to Fawks the demon on the floor was beginning to come around. Her alien blood helping her to get over Nathanael's enforced sleep. She glanced up at the door and noted that there was only one thing in her way. She leaped from the floor and took Alexandra by surprise, knocking her to the floor and grabbing her ankles to drag her out of the room, across the floor. She cried out and dug her nails into the floor.

Nathanael's attention immediately turned to her and he lead the rush out into the main room where the demon dragged Alexandra from the floor and gripped her throat tightly, her sharp nails dug in and the captive felt a trickle of blood down her neck.

'The enforcer trapped in a corner.' The demon hissed, 'I was told you hardly cared for life in the way of your goal. So tell me oh absolute one. Why aren't I dead?' She hissed out a laugh and flung Alexandra to the floor before diving out of the window. Nathanael glanced both ways, did he go after her, did he stay for the fallen girl? Finally he frowned at his inner choice and stepped over to stand above Alexandra and looked down on. 'Are you okay?' He sounded unsure of his question and when she looked up at him, her breath a little quicker and her eyes large, she spotted a hint of inner turmoil in his crystal eyes.

'I'm fine.' She reached out her hands and he looked at them in confusion. She smiled and wiggled her fingers, 'You're meant to help me up.' He frowned.

'Why?'

'Because I'd be grateful.' He took her hands carefully and braced himself as she got to her feet, she stood, inches away from him, her hands still encased in his and smiled shyly, pushing up on the balls of her feet and kissing his cheek. 'Thank you.' He dropped her hands and she coughed awkwardly. Suddenly he looked up at the open window.

'What's wrong now?' Nathanael held his hand up to Gwen and shushed her.

'Did you just 'shhh' me. Don't you dare…'

'shhh, what's that sound?' Everyone was silent as they listened to a distant tolling.

'It's just the nearby town.' Alexandra told him, 'It's four o'clock, the church bells are chiming.' She suddenly looked up to him, her memory flooding back to her, 'They are coming.' She whispered so quietly everyone struggled to hear. Nathanael ran out of the house. The wedding party followed him out to the large grounds and he paused twenty meters away from the house, his eyes wide.

'What is it?' Winter asked.

'Someone is coming.' He told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy (almost as happy as the fact that SHERLOCK IS ON :) x<strong>


	110. Chapter 110

**Still linking in with Bad2Wolf2Mcgee's stuff but she's only just ahead of me now :) Though we have exclusive Fawks dancing in here :D**

**Ziggymia123 : Sorry if I confused you it's just a lot of this (except two people) is more geared for What's in a Name, but is still fun to have, Fawks' girlfriend is getting married, there's a bit of a big deal :D **

**Crimson TigerLily : I'd love to take credit but that was my internet girlfriend's idea :/ Though I know what inspired it :D You'll have to let me know about it :D Sounds Exciting! **

**Kie1993 : Thank you! :)**

**1945 : Aww :( Well, there's more grumpy Fawks in this one but I hope it can cheer you up :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 110<strong>

A bright light sparked on the ground and it burst into flames like a contained bonfire. They shielded their eyes until the flames died down slightly and when they turned back three men and two Jadoon stood before it in formation. Fawks stood herself behind John and Jack, this Nathaneal might not know her but she'd played too many Judoon to get by unnoticed.

'You have failed us Nathanael.' A withered man told the hunter. He motioned to the Jadoon on his left who was holding the still form of the demon. She was dead.

'I found the demon.'

'And then you let her live.'

'She threatened the life of another.' The man sneered at the wedding party.

'And if this creature was to be let loose, she would kill thousands more. What is one in the big picture?' He nodded to the man on his right who pulled a remote from his pocket and pointed it at the crowd before pressing the button. With a pitiful groan, Alexandra fell against Ianto and blood began to drip steadily from her mouth as she struggled to breath.

'What the hell have you done!' Jack yelled, falling to his knees and pulling Alexandra's face to the side so she could choke up another mouthful of thick sticky blood. Nathanael's eyes widened angrily but he held the men's stares and the first man stepped forward angrily.

'We have suspected you were slipping for some time Nathanael, this only serves to illustrate my point. You are growing too attached to the people of this word and we have no need for a soldier with ulterior motives.'

'You mean one who thinks for himself.' Winter snapped, Nathanael turned and gave her a warning look to be silent. She looked over to Ianto, worriedly cradling Alexandra and shut her mouth.

'But I am a forgiving man Nathanael. Prove to me that your feelings have not clouded your judgement and I shall reinstate your position among the other hunters.'

'You want me to let her die?' Jack and Ianto looked up at him in horror.

'Yes.' The first man confirmed. Alexandra's life now hung in this strangers hands. All he had to do was return to his own people and she would drown in her own blood as it steadily filled up her lungs. Her eyes drooped a little and Fawks gripped onto John, her eyes tearing up and her mouth half open in horror. Nathanael looked down on the girl and the people around him. He looked up at the sky, the flowers and the grass, the doubt that had lived in his soul for so many years now, finally seemed to be breaking past his barriers and he turned back to the men.

'Then I decline.'

'Very well. You are no longer welcome in the circle, if you are seen you will be considered a spy and destroyed where you stand. You have betrayed your family Nathanael, your punishment will be to live with that guilt your entire life, we cannot retract your power but it can be limited. Enjoy your long life with these humans.' The group shielded their eyes as the men and Jadoon were engulfed by the fire which instantly died leaving not a scratch on the grass beneath. Nathanael's posture slumped and he turned to look down on Alexandra. She coughed out a final glob of blood and wiped her mouth on the handkerchief offered by Ianto as her lungs magically cleared. She looked up at Nathanael with bleary eyes and he turned away heading back across to the gathering of chairs on the lawn where he sat and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped and his head hung in shame.

Winter looked around at the group around her. To tell the truth she felt bad, if only they hadn't automatically assumed Fawks was the person he was after, the wedding could have continued, Fawks' dress wouldn't be ruined and Nathanael would still have a job. She bit her lip and buried her feelings of anger towards him, letting go of Jack's hand she steadily made her way towards Alexandra.

'Are you…'

'Fine.' She replied quickly, her hand still gripping Ianto's arm. 'I'm fine' her eyes where darting across to the man sitting alone. She steeled her nerves and let go of him, leaving the congregation to follow Nathanael. Quietly she sat down at his side and stared out in front at the flowers in the garden. She heard the Doctor promising to bring back another vicar and she heard the TARDIS leaving, and as the group began to retake their seats she slid her hand across and took one of Nathanael's. The message was clear, 'thank you, for choosing me.' He looked down at the unfamiliar gesture. It confused him slightly, but, he liked it, so he let her keep her hand there, not moving for the entire service.

The service regained and Fawks stood at Winter's side, covered in soot and a little put out but proud non-the-less. She smiled slightly as the vicar read out.

"If anyone has any reasons for these two to not to be wed..." She opened her mouth and felt every eye of both teams and Jack who was opposite from her glare hard and she yawned and tried to stop from laughing, Winter looked out the corner of her eye to Fawks and saw her girlfriend's wink.

'and do you, Ethel Nemo Winter Sophia Doll Face Kitten Kitty Fischer Saunders…' The entire congregation burst out laughing and Winter turned around to Jack's raised eyebrow.

'What.'

'Oi! You missed out 'Torchwood Sex Symbol'!' Fawks' Jack yelled from the audience. The vicar looked highly confused and a tad embarrassed so Winter just hurried her along with a giggled.

'Yeah, I do.' Jack smiled and shook his head at her and as he lent down to kiss her she shrugged.

'What? I'm indecisive, I just couldn't work out which I liked best.' And with that she grabbed his lapels and pulled him down to her, reaching up on her tip toes.

TTT

"Come and dance," John said holding his hand out to Fawks.

"No," Fawks said, playing with the champagne glass.

"Come on, you love dancing."

"Go dance with Alexandra or Ianto, or Winter. You haven't danced with Winter yet."

"More importantly, neither have you." John said, giving Fawks a look, the demon rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Go dance with Xandra, she picked out her dancing shoes especially for you." Fawks told him, nodding him away. He looked down at her and kissed her head.

"Try not to look too miserable, sweet."

Fawks snorted a little.

"I am trying."

"You're not doing well."

Fawks downed the rest of her champagne and clicked a waiter over, grabbing another glass from the tray and settling back in her chair, molten gold eyes surveying the area.

"How many of those have you had?" Was an American twanged voice. Fawks turned to look at Jack, Winter's Jack. She huffed through her nose and turned her back on him.

"What do _you_ want?" She grumbled. "Come to gloat?"

"I'm not allowed. The wife told me I wasn't to tease." Fawks bristled but rolled her shoulders to shrug off the remark.

"Piss off, Harkness if you're just here to wind me up you're not worth listening too." Fawks went to stand up and Jack rushed to stop her.

"Wait, no. Stay,"

"Well get lost then." Fawks growled.

"Can we talk?"

"Really?" Fawks said sarcastically, "Today? Of all days I've ever been around. Today."

"Listen, we're never going to get on are we?"

"I doubt it, not properly at least. We love her too much." Fawks said. They both turned to look over at Winter who was dancing with Rory.

"Yeah." Jack sighed, smiling at his wife, he wasn't ever going to get tired of that. Wife.

Fawks shook her head, and sat back in her chair.

"You've got it all ahead of you now," Fawks said, "Spaceship, adventures... kids."

"I don't know."

Fawks raised an eyebrow.

"Why not because of..." Fawks trailed off, eyes looking up carefully to Winter, she was in her own world.

"She could remember."

"I guess, but she's had one now, real or not and her subconscious is going to crave one sooner or later." Fawks said quietly. "Trust me." Fawks downed the champagne and grabbed another.

"You'd have another, if you could?"

"If." Fawks nodded quietly. "I'd have to quit my day job though, I die far too much to be healthy."

Jack laughed as Fawks played with the flute of alcohol.

"You know, I hate it. I really do." Jack said.

"Why don't you be more vague, Captain. That'll be wonderful."

"You."

"Cheers, I'm not all that fond on you either."

"No, I mean, I hate how much she cares for you. It's really annoying."

Fawks snorted. "Yeah, well, I don't like it either," Jack raised an eyebrow.

"She loves me, I know she does, she just loves you more. Do you know what that's like? Sometimes I'd rather she didn't love me at all. That would be easier, less painful."

Jack smiled and raised his glass, "I'll drink to that."

Fawks tutted and rolled her eyes. "I only said sometimes. Very few rare times, the majority of the time I just feel... I don't know..."

"Lucky." The two rogues said at the same time, they met each other's eye and the corners of each's mouth turned up ever so slightly. Fawks groaned and put her head flat on the table.

"What happened? We used to be so cool!"

Jack roared with laughter.

"I used to hunt you down."

"Yeah, and I used to outsmart you people and hold a very good reputation as the scourge of the universe. Now I'm just a 'half-breed'" Fawks tutted and glared over at Nathaneal.

Jack looked back over to Winter.

"We got Nemo-ed." He smiled.

"Is there a cure?" Fawks grinned.

"No, I don't think so,"

"Thank fuck," Fawks smiled, she put down her glass and stood up. Jack looked up at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing with my Mistress' man." Fawks said, holding out her hand, "I hear he's the only one here that can actually waltz."

Jack stood up and bowed low, taking Fawks' hand and kissing her knuckles.

"Captain. May I have this dance?"

"Just the one, but don't be trying anything."

"I wouldn't dare, your husband would have my head."

"I'd be more worried about my Mistress." Fawks grinned.

* * *

><p>John stopped Winter mid spin.<p>

She looked up at Fawks' husband and frowned.

"What?"

"Well, would you look at that Doll Face." John smiled, spinning Winter around to look back at the middle of the dance floor.

Winter's mouth dropped a little and then she smiled, which turned into a grin, which turned into full on laughter.

"What do you reckon they're looking at?" Jack asked, waltzing back with Fawks in his arms.

"Me, of course. Hottest girl in the place dancing with the groom." Fawks leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Maybe they think something's going on?"

Jack laughed loudly and simply retorted.

"2nd hottest." The two turned as Winter walked forwards towards them.

"Actually you're right." Fawks nodded.

"Can I cut in?" Winter smiled. Fawks took a huge step backwards and nodded at Jack, her mouth set in a fake smile as she walked back, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"She wasn't talking to you," Jack said, he was holding Winter's hand and he took it and placed hers in Fawks'. Fawks nodded as Jack backed off towards Alexandra.

"You promised me you'd dance with me," Winter said. "I hope you weren't trying to back out."

"You know me Win. I hate dancing." Fawks grinned.

* * *

><p>A lot later everyone was sat down at the table.<p>

'Anyway, how are you lot?' Winter asked.

'Good, the music's going down well.' Ianto commented. Winter grinned.

'That's because my music taste is awesome.'

'I don't know,' Fawks chuckled, 'I'm not so sure after 'Busted." Winter shrugged.

'It's called 'crashed the wedding', I appreciated the irony.' She defended.

'Speaking of wedding crashers, where is he?' Winter's Jack asked. Alexandra glanced over to another table just within hearing distance. Nathanael was sitting upright, his jacket still on and his hands clasped in his lap as he stared blankly at the people on the dance floor, his obvious discomfort a reminder of his lack of understanding when it came to human life.

'He looks sad.' Alexandra told them. Both Jack's shrugged and Fawks sniffed in response, Ianto's eyes betrayed a sudden stab of jealousy but Winter reached out and poked her. The younger woman looked up at her and caught the meaning behind her stare, she bit her lip and stood up, smoothing down her dress nervously and making her way across to the ex-intruder. 'I was thinking,' she began, her hands twisting at her stomach, 'Maybe you'd like to dance.' He looked up at her with an indifferent look.

'Why?'

'Well, it's just, kind of what you do at weddings.' A frown of confusion clouded his eyes and he turned his head to the side a little.

'I thought it was about the joining of two people?' She blushed, embarrassed at his seeming refusal to dance.

'I'm sorry, I'll just.' She turned to go, shutting her eyes for a moment to internally kick herself but when she opened them her eyes widened in shock. He was standing right in front of her.

'I can't dance.' His gruff voice seemed even more awkward as he refused to meet her eye and instead looked towards the DJ's setup.

'Well neither can I but I've heard just, you know, swaying is good.' He frowned and she smiled shyly taking his hand and leading him to the small group of people dancing in the centre of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy :P x<strong>


	111. Chapter 111

**I've been forever again I'm sorry but myself and my ever wonderful beta/internet girlfriend have been working on what follows after the wedding for both our own consecutive worlds and I don't know about her (she won't tell me... it's really mean!) but mine is huge and I quite like it despite its difficulties so I'm sorry for keeping you but I've been back in school now anyway so I'm afraid updates are slower anyway (february 10th is half term so I should be able to get work done then :D) anyway, just bare with me, I'm not abandoning you and I don't think Fawks would be pleased if I just left this hanging :D Anyway!**

**Ziggymia123: *Grins and rushes to hug Ziggy! * **

**kie1993 : :) Thank you!**

**1945 : This is for you, sorry you had a bad day :( Well... Winter's Jack and Fawks getting along to a degree at least, I know what you mean they really are good friends without Winter there but they have a similar nature of "mine." so it was always an issue :P **

**Crimson Tigerlily : :) Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 111<strong>

The group she had left at her table watched with interest as Alexandra took his hands and awkwardly placed them around her waist, Nathanael's eyes were mildly panicked but she reached up and whispered something to him. He nodded and let his shoulders relax slightly before letting himself sway on the spot slightly, she smiled up at him encouragingly and laughed when he attempted a slight smile back.

'I don't like him.' Fawks' Jack commented, Ianto and John nodded and Winter burst out laughing. They looked over to her as she rocked back and forward in the chair. 'What?' Jack growled unhappily.

'I think what my girlfriend is thinking is 'Oh get over it!" Fawks told them. 'You three are terrible, if you wanted to have her you should have got in there earlier rather than worrying about it. And as for you John, stop being so jealous, she was never going to go for you besides you two make really good friends.'

'Yeah but.'

'Really guys, none of you have the slightest claim to her.' Fawks' Jack put his hand up and Fawks rolled her eyes, 'alright so you gave her a nickname, doesn't give you permission to get in her trousers.'

'She doesn't wear trousers.' Ianto commented. Causing Fawks to glare at him. 'I don't know why you're defending him Rachel, if she starts seeing him then you're going to have to put up with him, you won't have her all to yourself anymore.' Fawks' eyes widened and she looked back at the couple.

'I've changed my mind. Let's kill him. Didn't the old feller say his powers are limited now, I bet we can take him.'

'I think it's sweet.' Winter stated, 'And you can leave off the jealousy Fawks, you have John, you can't expect her to be at your beck and call for the rest of her life.' Fawks wrinkled her nose.

'But who's going to look after us when we're drunk, and who's going to bail us out of prison at four in the morning?'

'Exactly, she's spent so long being your mother, maybe it's time you gave her her life back." They looked up at the pair and Jack nuzzled into Winter's neck whispering to her.

'We're leaving soon. I'm not walking back to the TARDIS with the Doctor and it looks like he'll be taking Amy and Rory home soon too. Winter glanced over to the side and giggled at Rory and Amy who were falling all over themselves playing twister with Gwen's kids and Maria.

'Come on, let's say goodbye.' She smiled, kissing his cheek and he took her hand.

'We're off now so, we'll see you tomorrow I guess.'

Alexandra nodded happily and hugged both of them goodbye and Nathanael stood at her side, his hands by his side. To look at him you would never think he'd just been dancing.

'I er…hope my visit hasn't had too much of an effect on your… event.' He told them. Alexandra smiled at him.

'See, you feel bad, there's hope for you yet.' He looked down at her and frowned.

'Feeling bad is a good thing to you? That makes no sense?'

'No I didn't mean that, I mean that you're catching on to our way of thinking.'

'I was doing my job, there was no personal feeling behind it.' She rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Yes well, maybe it needs a bit more work.' His brow was furrowed as he looked down at her, trying to figure her out. Jack pulled Winter away with a smile and the pair giddily made their way back to the TARDIS.

'What do you think he's going to do now?' Winter asked.

'Not sure, but I doubt it will be far from her.'

* * *

><p>The large group of guests stood huddled up in the corridor of the TARDIS, peering down into the control room. Their eyes fixed on the figure inside and their necks straining to look at the same time as trying to stay hidden. It wasn't the best covert operation but then again he didn't appear to have noticed. Winter and Jack joined the group and he lifted her up to see over their shoulders. Nathanael sat awkwardly on the captain's chair, back straight, head forward, coat on. He looked as though he was waiting for an interview.<p>

'What on earth are you all doing?' She hissed.

'They're watching me. I'm still unsure as to the reason why.' Nathanael answered simply. The group's eyes widened and Winter sighed, pushing past them all to sit on the console opposite him.

'Ignore them, they're just interested in you.'

'Why?' She ignored the question.

'Nathanael, what are you going to do now?' He looked up at her and then fixed his gaze on a spot of console at her side.

'I thought I'd just sit here until you want me to leave.' She raised an eyebrow and looked up at Jack for some help.

'Then what are your plans for later?' he asked. The Almensi looked up at him and then towards the door. 'I will wait to be reinstated by the shadow proclamation.' Winter's mouth opened in mild shock at his lack of drive.

'No you won't.' They looked up to see Alexandra coming down the stairs after pushing past the small crowd. 'You're coming back with us.'

'He is?' Fawks' Jack and John yelped. She looked around at them and nodded resolutely.

'Where's he going to stay?' Fawks asked, 'We're in the spare room. The house still isn't finished.'

'He doesn't sleep, so that's no problem. He can go wherever he likes. Besides, he might be useful. We were talking most of last night and…' Fawks grinned.

'Talking eh?' Alexandra glared at her.

'Talking yes, and he has an amazing memory, he can remember the fall of the Roman empire and the gardens of Babylon, surely he can be of some use. And if that doesn't convince you then the whole putting people to sleep with a touch, or the teleporting might sway you although it looks like he can only do so much of that now before it starts to hurt him. That's probably the limitation the shadow proclamation were talking about.' The team seemed to move uncomfortably as they weighed up pros and cons in their heads, Jack looked over at her sadly.

'Alice, we have enough people working for Torchwood as it is, this isn't a good idea.' Her face hardened.

'But that isn't fair.' She told him.

'I'm sorry but as the head of Torchwood I'm saying no.' She looked back at Nathanael who was watching the exchange with interest.

'Is this really about numbers?' She asked.

'What else could it be about?'

'I don't know but I'm struggling to understand it so you're going to have to explain it again. Because the way I'm looking at it what you're saying is that Jess and Jacky, Fawks and John, You and Ianto, sometimes even Rhys and Gwen, are allowed to work together and …' she trailed off, taking a deep breath to steady herself, 'but I have to stay exactly as I am. Have you any idea what it's like, to go to work with Fawks and John so happy in each other's company and then to come home to it as well? I'm not at home in my own flat anymore and I can't take it.' She told him, her emotions shining through dangerously close to making her cry, 'so you can make any decision you want Jack. But if you want to send him away then I just think you should know you'll be needing the retcon. Come on.' She tugged at Nathanael's hand but Jack wasn't ready to see her go.

'Alice stop where you are right now.' She kept walking. 'Stop, Now, that's an order!' her shoulders shook slightly under the weight of the decision she had made. Nathanael glanced between the angry form of Jack and the girl who seemed tired and worn out. He brought his hand around to rest on her shoulder. In one second she looked up at him and he looked back harshly at Jack before vanishing into thin air.

'Well congratulations.' Winter clapped dramatically. 'Now you've mucked up my day and your friendship. I hope you're proud.' Pip smacked Fawks' Jack's head and strutted off to Amy.

'I was being a team leader, I have to make decisions. Sometimes not everyone likes…'

'Oh stop being such an idiot.' Winter's Jack interrupted.

'Excuse me?'

'You did it because you fancy her and that's it. Now get over yourself and let her keep him.'

'He's a liability, no feelings means he's likely to make a wrong judgment.' Fawks turned to him and looked over at Ianto.

'Sorry about this.'

'About what.' In answer she reached back and slapped Jack across the face. 'Oh.'

'I may not like him but if he makes my big sister happy then I don't care. I don't want to lose her so you go and tell her he can join or you can kiss goodbye to me and John too.'

'And me and Jess' Jacky spoke up, 'I'm sorry but, I like her, she makes me feel comfortable and she's always so nice to me.'

'We took on John and Fawks Jack, I think Torchwood can handle him.' Gwen pointed out, "I'm with them on this." Jack looked around the room for allies but one voice stood out to him.

'Me too.' Ianto told him quietly. 'God knows she's been through enough. I don't think I want to live with my memories of Torchwood if it means a memory of forcing her out.' He turned to Jack, his eyes pleading.

'They're all right you know.' Jack glared at John as he let go of Fawks and stepped closer. 'She does more for this team then we'll ever really understand. She's always quietly supportive, she puts up with our jokes and teasing, listens to our problems, gives us sensible advice with no jibes. Who here can you say that about? She gave Fawks and I her home and she never complains.' He was getting more and more angry with the other captain until he finished by breaking a silent promise. 'And you know what. Out of every one of you bastards she was the one who sat by me every day when I was dead to the world." Fawks visibly flinched at his words and looked down. "The rest of you gave up on me just like Jack's giving up on her so you either let her back in or…or I'm not going to leave. But you are.' Jack's eyes narrowed at the threat but he looked over to the door steeled his expression. Winter sighed and kissed her husband on the cheek, stepping forwards and taking the other Jack's hand.

'I'll come with you.' He looked down at her and suddenly his face cleared. An unspoken thanks passed between them as she lead him out of the room. The Doctor, Amy and Rory stepped forward and Pip let out a quiet mewing noise.

'So…who wants to go home first?' The Doctor clapped his hands together and everyone turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

* * *

><p>'Mutiny in the ranks?' Winter smiled, her arm around Fawks' waist as they watched Alexandra and Nathanael walking towards the Library. Fawks shrugged.<p>

'Nah, Jack was being a dick, normally he thinks things through properly. He'll be fine, besides Ianto's got him wrapped around his finger. Anyway, I don't want to talk about them, I want to talk about us.' Winter sighed laying her head on Fawks' shoulder and nodding.

'I know.'

'Well, when do I get to see you again?'

'I really don't know Fawks.'

'Oh come on! It's easy enough to just pop over once in a while.' Winter frowned.

'Exactly, it's easy.'

'So, you agree, you'll visit me!' She looked up and tried to convey her worry to the demon.

'No I mean, I think it might be…too easy.' Fawks frowned.

'What on earth are you…' John strolled over to them and wrapped his arms over their shoulders.

'So ladies, I'm going inside to make some mischief and your new hubby is checking his watch every three seconds. Something about repairs to a chula ship.' Winter rolled her eyes and turned kissing Fawks then John's cheek and heading back to the ship.

'I'll see you soon!' Fawks yelled, 'Love you.' Winter turned and smiled before she got back into the TARDIS.

'I love you too angel.' She murmured, stepping into the console room. Fawks groaned as the rift protested against the TARDIS pushing through and frowned as it disappeared with it's wonderful whirring noise.

"Are you ok?" John asked, rubbing Fawks' back. She smiled.

"Actually. I am. Shall we get a move on? I want to see the mess Arthur's left the hub in!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	112. Chapter 112

**I know it's been so long and I'm sorry and I owe an apology to all of you but I've been busy with family and my important exams are coming up so I've been trying to finsish this which is a part of the final Fawks storyline. Which is why I've been taking so long, it's still not finished :P But still here you go :)**

**Ziggymia123 : Exactly, he was being a douche, oh well, lots of lovely Alexandra for all :D**

**1945 : Stop with your vendetta against Arthur :D**

**Crimson Tigerlily : Well, you should have had loads of time to update by now :P Sorry I took so long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 112<strong>

Fawks rubbed her arms with her hands as she looked at the space where the TARDIS just was. She felt eyes on her, scanning the area as she rolled off the cold.

Kam was stood under the over hang of a shop, he watched as Winter looked back from the TARDIS door with a sad smile and dissapeared.

"See you soon, Winter Harkness." He said quietly, looking at his watch. He looked over at his mother.

"It's nearly time." He said, more to himself than anything. "Nearly." He turned and left the shop and climbed up the guttering, and vanished across the rooftops of Cardiff.

"So, it really wasn't that bad." Jack laughed as they all headed back to the hub.

"Standard really." John laughed.

"Back to work." Jack said.

Fawks was first to the lift. She pulled a face at the smell that rose up from the hub below.

"Ew, did someone leave the food for Myfanwy out or something."

"Eurgh... you're right, it does smell rotten." Jacky said, all of them sliding into the lift.

"Wait..." Alexandra said pausing outside the lift Nathaneal watched her closely. "Something is wrong."

"What?" John said, looking over at the nervous looking woman.

"I don't know, it just... doesn't feel right."

"It'll just be some mouldy fish heads that Arthur left out." Jess said soothingly, pulling Alexandra into the lift.

"Hang on! Hang on!" Arthur burst through to the library, "sorry," He whispered to the glaring civilians.

"You're late," Gwen said.

"And what did you leave out to make this smell." Fawks complained.

"Nothing, it was fine yesterday." He said. They shut the office door and they dropped down, Nathaneal jumped slightly at the drop and Alexandra rubbed a soothing hand down his arm, opening the door the hub was … ransacked, computers thrown on the floor, the stuffing from the couch all over the place, there was a yelp and the three rather large African Wild Dogs bolted for the team.

"What is it boys?" Fawks asked, kneeling to soothe the agitated animals, Freddie was hissing from her shoulders and his bright eyes were fluttering around the hub nervously.

The team had already drawn their guns.

"You did lock up didn't you Red?" John asked, they edged out of the lift and looked around.

"Split up. Look everywhere. Alice. Can you see if there's any other life signals in the hub."

"My computer is trashed." Alexandra said, all the desks had been cleared, computer screens smashed or pushed onto the ground.

Fawks looked up to her office and quickly placing her gun into her belt she grabbed Alexandra and wrapped her hands around her waist, before Alexandra could say a word into protest Fawks had launched them up and placed her gently on the floor, scanning the office she yelped as beady yellow eyes glared at her.

"Mynd ag ef Myfanwy hawdd, mae'n ni." Fawks soothed, walking slowly to the pterodactyl. She paused as it growled at her.

"It's me girl," She whispered, she reached out a hand and waited for Myfanwy to move to reach her, she stroked her hands down the prehistoric creature's beak as she watched Alexandra log on.

"What's got into you?" She asked quietly.

"No, there's no life signals." Alexandra said. "Just us."

"Well, something got in." Jack called up.

"And it's rancid." Jacky said, holding a hand to her nose.

"Alexandra." Nathaneal called up. "Is it supposed to smell like this?"

Fawks rolled her eyes as she flew them both to the ground.

"No,"

"Humanity smells bad, but not this bad." John said.

"Listen." Fawks said quietly. She could hear something down stairs, in the morgue.

"There's something here," Ianto said.

"Morgue. It's in the morgue." Fawks said, pulling out her gun and leading the way.

* * *

><p>The smell was worse down in the freezing morgue, it hit the team in waves, fighting back the urge to expel the recently consumed wedding cake they moved on, Jack pushed the door open slowly and they all blinked, there was a woman, dressed in one of the gowns, leaning over an open freezer, eating the body inside it.<p>

"Who the hell are you!" Jack yelled over, the person looked up.

"Hannah Brown." Jacky said as the woman looked up her eyes were a dull stale looking yellow and her mouth was open, she was half frozen with ice over her head and across one eye. Half decaying and she groaned at them. The morgue was a mess, several lockers were open and half the bodies of dead were littered in pieces around the room, defrosted and rotting. That was the smell. Hannah Brown dropped the arm of whoever was in the locker and began moving towards them.

"Hey. Just stop there. We can help..." Gwen was cut off by several gunshots that sailed cleanly through Hannah Brown's head, she dropped backwards and was still. Gwen turned and saw Fawks and John lower their guns simultaneously.

"What the hell! We could have helped her!"

"Have you not seen Dawn of the Dead?" Fawks said simply.

"Shaun of the dead?" John continued.

"Night of the living dead?" Fawks said, nodding to John.

"28 days later." He continued.

"And 28 weeks later..." Fawks smiled.

"Resident Evil." John said.

"Oh, please," Fawks scoffed, "they're rubbish."

"Fine then, The Crazies, that better?"

Fawks laughed and walked past the confused team, and pulled a face at John. "I hated that one, it freaked me out."

"What are they talking about?" Nathaneal asked, his face the picture of confusion.

"Zombie movies."

"Not just movies. Looks like the real thing to me."

"That's impossible." Jacky said.

"Really?" John asked. Kicking the body of the half deceased. "Looks pretty real to me."

"Jacky..."

"Yeah. I've got it." Jacky said. Walking over to the body.

"Screw it." Fawks said suddenly.

"What?" Alexandra asked.

"I know how these things end. Come on Slick." Fawks said taking John's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To shag our way through a zombie apocalypse."

"I don't understand." Nathaneal told Aleandra quietly.

"She means to um…get really friendly with him." Alexandra mumbled.

"How would that be helpful in anyway." He frowned.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" Gwen said as the two left.

"Dramatic or not. I'm all for this plan!" John said. He grinned at them over his shoulder and waved as the two left.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but still, review? x<strong>


	113. Chapter 113

Helena had been told that Cardiff was safe, they hadn't reached it yet, they were more focused on getting away from The Source. Helena's information was incorrect, they were lurking everywhere with no hope of a saviour, she scoured the empty houses and boarded up pub and one solitary Tesco. That was the safest hold up for her, it was easily barricaded once she was inside and from the looks of it there was food and water still safely inside. Helena looked from side to side and took a deep breath before darting across to the doors, she pushed against them and they didn't give at all, she looked around worriedly at the soft growls and scurried movements of panicked animals. She pulled her jacket off and wrapped it around her fist and punched through the glass door, the alarm had been cancelled months ago and she unlocked it and rushed in, hurriedly looking around. The snarls were getting louder and then the crunch of leaves under feet made her turn and her eyes grew wide in horror, it stood six foot at the shoulder, dark coarse fur and it stood like a gorilla, muscled torso bare and scarred from battles with its own kind. It hissed at her. And she hurriedly tried to push her way through the door as it neared, large teeth sticking up from its bottom jaw and eyes. Eyes to intelligent and foreign to be anything of earth. Too alien.

Helena forced into the shop and screamed as it charged at her. It rammed into the door and she screamed as it pushed her away from it onto the floor, she rolled onto her back and screamed as it leapt out at her, but her scream was cut off a net shot out from nowhere and looped around it, and dragged it backwards out of the shop, as it wailed and roared.

"Hey, Jack, it's Boris!" Was a female voice.

"Boris? Are you sure?" Was an American accented voice.

"Yeah, it is Jack, I recognise his eyes." Was a soft male welsh tone.

Three figures walked through the open shop, and the tallest man in the middle leant down and offered his hand and pulled her up.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

"Helena, Helena Jackson."

The woman walked past her with a large open rucksack and began grabbing everything she could and the other younger man did the same.

"What are you doing here Helena?" Jack asked.

"I was told Cardiff was safe."

The woman snorted.

"Not a chance, nowhere is safe," She said as she examined a tin of spam.

"But Cardiff is safer." The welsh man said.

"You can come with us, we can keep you alive." Jack said.

"What does Xandra need?" The woman asked as she hopped over the pharmacist counter and looked at the boxes of drugs.

"Just some painkillers, and some new dressing." The welsh man said.

"Let's get going," The woman said as she threw a load of boxes into her bag. "We'll get it to her later, on the patrol."

"Yeah, let's get back before Boris back there can get out of his big ol' net." Jack said.

The woman trotted up next to the woman, and held her hand out.

"Fawks." She said.

"Helena."

"Welcome to Cardiff AT."

"AT?"

"After Torchwood." Fawks explained.

"Where are we going?" Helena asked as they walked around the back of a boarded up library.

The welsh man who had introduced himself as Ianto Jones, turned to her.

"There's always been a secret base somewhere under Cardiff that monitors the Space-Time rift that runs through the city. Torchwood used to monitor it. And then the world ended and now we try to save as many people from The Source as we can." He said simply.

"Welcome to the apocalypse." The woman said, jumping down.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, being evil is so much fun. Good luck in your confusion. <strong>

**Review? x**


	114. Chapter 114

**Lucky for you guys, my internet girlfriend is being highly cruel and mean, so in order to keep up, I'm going to have to slot into double updates (and also finish this storyline) else I'll never find out what's happening ;)**

**Ziggymia123 : Ah, yes, you won the sneak preview with your fanfic, but here's something new :D**

* * *

><p>Underneath was the hub, though it was full of people and half of it had been adapted into a farm. People were working away, children playing, it looked like sci fi and Emmerdale had merged into one messed up scene. Except anyone above the age of 16 was carrying a weapon of some sort.<p>

"We found another one!" Fawks said as she jumped off the lift into the arms of John.

"I'll sort it out, did you get Xandra what she needs."

"Of course I did." Fawks smiled. She kissed him on the mouth, "Stop worrying," Fawks told him. "She's going to be fine soon, only a couple more weeks and she'll be fighting fit and back in her 40's dresses in no time. You take care of the civvies. I'll take care of Sis."

Fawks pushed open the door to the many converted rooms downstairs.

"Xands," Fawks said softly. "Alexandra?"

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"How you feeling?" Fawks looked over to the bed, Alexandra was lay on the bed with her leg wrapped in a tight bandage.

"How are you feeling?" She asked again.

"Like a demon the weight of a truck stood on my leg."

Fawks smiled sheepishly. "I erm... I got you some drugs."

"Thank you," Alexandra said, leaning up to take the box of painkillers.

"You going to be ok?"

"Yes. Get going already, didn't you say we had a newcomer?"

Fawks tsked Alexandra as she got up, "You're trying to get rid of me? Got Nate hid under your bed?"

"Shut up." Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. He probably wouldn't know what to do." Fawks called over her shoulder as she slipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>John gave a comforting smile as he ran the scanner over Helena and then he grinned as the four small lights along the top of it lit up green.<p>

"You're clear. Welcome in."

Helena stepped past him and looked around the huge room. At the people working and talking quietly, the atmosphere was safe, relaxed. Everyone was friendly and amiable.

The woman from the shop who had taken a load of the tablets came out from one of the corridors and walked up to Helena.

"She's all yours Fawks." John smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart." She smiled and then called over her shoulder. "Hey Gwen! Come on! Fresh one!"

A tired looking woman smiled and came over to them. Gwen hugged Helena close to her.

"Welcome home." She said softly.

"Home?"

"You're better off here than anywhere else." Fawks said.

"We'll give you the tour." Gwen smiled.

Helena blinked as they led her around the large room, showing her the medical bay where a a petite mousy haired woman in a lab coat was working away and was then showed the meeting room.

"Depending on your job you won't have to go in there," Fawks said.

"My job?" Helena asked.

"We'll get to that." Gwen said.

"That's Jack's office," Fawks pointed out, "You're not allowed in there but talk to Ianto and he works as a post office/bank and he can get you your tokens."

"What?"

"We'll explain later." Gwen said again.

"Come on, we'll show you the rest around here and then we'll show you downstairs." Fawks smiled.

"The hothouse," Gwen said, "Expanded out to grow food and medicine and whatnot." Gwen explained.

"The armoury, pretty self explanatory." Fawks said.

"And the rest of this room is pretty much useless." Gwen said, "It's more of an office for us, so you don't really have to worry about this."

"Here, we'll take you downstairs,"

Down the corridor and then all along the corridor were converted store rooms.

"The shower room is downstairs and so are the bedrooms, there are bathrooms on each floor." Gwen explained.

"On this floor we have everything you can imagine." Fawks smiled. "The kitchen."

"Nursery," Gwen said.

"School,"

"All sorts really."

"Then below the showers are the lab and the morgue." Fawks finished grimly.

"But you don't have to worry about below here." Gwen said.

"All you have to worry about is these." Fawks pulled out a token that looked similar to a poker chip.

"Tokens." Gwen said.

"Here's how life here works." Fawks said bluntly. "We give you shelter and food and water rations along with a power ration. All free of charge because we're just so damn good." Fawks said, leading them back upstairs.

"But," Gwen began. "If you want other things, extra food, fancy things..."

"We call them luxuries, the things that in reality, you can live without," Fawks explained.

"You use your tokens, you give your tokens to a Chosen." Gwen explained.

"We're the ones with the high amount of weaponry." Fawks said. "We also have these little badges," Fawks pointed to the silver button pinned onto the side of her mask.

"You pay us in tokens, the price is set up, there's a price list in the post office, which is Ianto's room."

"And we go and get your luxuries for you."

"From where?" Helena asked.

"Out there," Fawks nodded to the door.

"So we pay you and you get us stuff."

"Yes." Fawks nodded. "We give the tokens back into the bank but get to keep a small proportion for our troubles."

"How do I get more tokens?" Helena asked.

"Smart this one." Fawks smiled to Gwen.

"You work." Gwen smiled.

"What were you in a past life?"

"A Secretary,"

"That works," Fawks smiled.

"I like it." Gwen nodded.

"Toes did say he wanted an assistant." Fawks laughed.

"Come on then Helena." Fawks said, "We'll get you your starters pack."

* * *

><p>Ianto smiled as the three women walked into the small office, it was a converted store room but it worked.<p>

"She's here because your better at the tokens than I am." Fawks said.

"That's because you can't count past 30."

"I never needed too,"

"Yeah, well, you're turning it this year."

Fawks had covered her ears and sang loudly.

"No! No, no, no. I'll be 29." Fawks said adamantly.

"You were 29 last year," Gwen laughed.

"And I will be next year, and the year after." Fawks said.

Helena smiled at the three of them, they were so domestic, so normal. In these times it was good to see a family, a real family.

"Alright." Ianto said, he placed the tokens down on the table and smiled comfortingly at Helena.

"You get 65 worth of tokens a month. White is worth 1, yellow is 5, blue is ten, green is 25 and black is 50." He said, sliding over the tokens. "I've found that saving tokens over a few months is better than spending them immediately like the one with the wings over there." Ianto nodded to Fawks.

"Let's be honest here Toes." Fawks said turning back to him, "I would be a proper bitch without my cigs."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? x<strong>


	115. Chapter 115

**And another for you**

**Ziggymia123 : You'll have to wait and see :) and yes, Torchwood apocalypse and they were surprisingly efficient.**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I know, that's why I just couldn't get rid of him, we would fall apart :D**

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna pick up the pieces,<br>And build a Lego house  
>If things go wrong we can knock it down<em>

_My three words have two meanings,_  
><em>There's one thing on my mind<em>  
><em>It's all for you<em>

'What are you listening to?' Alexandra jumped and looked up from her book to see Nathanael as he stared down at the I-pod dock plugged into the wall. She pulled her right hand away from where it was gently stroking the sleeping form of Watson and shifted on the deep red sofa and smiled at his inquisitive look, it was sweet, seeing him still so innocent when it came to human culture and yet he was getting there.

'Ed Sheeran.' She replied.

'It's…pleasing.' He decided and headed closer towards her. 'I went up to the surface.' Her face instantly clouded over and she frowned at him.

'Nathanael! Why would you do that? You know the rules, it's dangerous. I know you haven't been part of the team for a very long time but surely you can see that we're trying to survive here and you won't last long if you keep going up to the surface alone.' He hung his head in shame and awkwardly pulled a small book from his jacket pocket.

'I just wanted to get you this.' She took the book from his hand and turned it over, her fingers shaking. He looked around the small cellar room they had converted into a library of sorts. Any book she could get her hands on ended up down here. It was small, cosy and doubled as her bedroom, everything stacked with books, crammed into the small space, the upside to having a library directly above them. Nathanael didn't really sleep so he spent most nights reading the books, learning from them and watching over her while she slept on the thin platform of a bed. Alexandra fiddled with the blanket covering her broken leg and gripped the book in the other hand, on her lap. 'You have seemed, distracted, lately and I thought maybe it was that book.'

"Alice in Wonderland" she stated, he voice soft and quiet. The rest of the words she wanted to say, they just wouldn't come. Tears that she had been holding back for six months were now threatening her and all because of a book.

'I've upset you. I'll go.' He got up to leave but her hand snatched out and she grabbed his arm pulling him back towards her. She heaved herself further down the sofa so he could sit behind her and then guided his arms around her so he was holding her comfortingly, if not stiffly. 'I want to help. Tell me what I must do.' She shook her head and whispered to him.

'You're doing it.'

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
>And colour you in<br>If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall_

_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_  
><em>And I'll surrender up my heart<em>  
><em>And swap it for yours<em>

Nathanael studied her intently as he did every night while she slept before returning to the books for a few intermittent spurts of reading. She was, fragile, her leg proved that. Soft rounded features though they looked slightly more sallow than when he'd first seen her. Her brown hair was wild because she couldn't get to the showers to wash it and the long brown jumper she was wearing looked cosy but hardly covered her healthy leg. It too was rounded, not thin like those models he saw on the covers of salvaged magazines and film covers and the other was wrapped in makeshift plaster so was more difficult to analyse. The fingernails that were buried in the material of his jacket were short, worn down from work and bereft of paint, not that that bothered him he was more interested in the short sharp breaths coming from her mouth as she attempted to stop herself from crying.

'Have I done something wrong or…has someone upset you?' She shook her head.

'I've just been in here reading too long. I'm sitting around imagining the world as it was and sometimes I look up and I forget that it's a war zone above me. I assume it's just another day in Cardiff and everything's fine. And then it hits me and it's like, it's like being crushed by a rock.' She was silent for a moment and then she looked up at him. 'It'll be alright though, won't it? We'll all be alright?' He frowned and shook his head.

'That would be impossible for me to say. It's highly unlikely.' He noted the widening of her eyes and suddenly backtracked. 'Oh! Wait, I know this, you want to feel better so I'm supposed to lie.' He coughed and shook his expression back to his most serious look. 'Of course, everything will be fine.' For a moment her bottom lip quivered and he held his breath to see her cry but instead a small smile broke onto her face and she giggled. 'What?'

'Oh you're so…' she laughed while trying to think of the word and failing so falling back on a sigh. 'Just, I know the others are still a bit wary and I know they keep trying to change you into something more human but, don't let them go too far.'

'I thought you wanted me to learn.' He frowned in confusion.

'But I don't want you to stop being …you.'

'That's impossible.' She rolled her eyes and looked up at him proudly. Here he was, the hunter from some far off planet and he was sitting with her, holding her, chatting; well, trying to. He noted her unwavering stare and his eyes narrowed.

'What are you looking at?'

'Don't move.' She whispered, plucking up her courage to jump into the unknown.

_And it's dark in a cold December,  
><em>_But I've got you to keep me warm  
><em>_And if you're broken I'll mend you  
><em>_and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

He seemed surprised and unresponsive when her lips fist touched his, so much so that she considered pulling back. However his grip on her ceased to be so stiff and softened until he almost seemed comfortable with the arrangement. Her lips hadn't moved, just pressed gently against his, feeling the tip of his nose brushing against the side of hers and the warmth of the blood under his skin. Ever so slowly his lips parted, dragging open and leading hers. He pressed forwards a little more and let the tip of his tongue drag across the underside of her top lip, tasting her.

Alexandra pulled back blushing like a school girl and fiddling with the button of his shirt which was suddenly fascinating. He was silent and it just made the moment even more awkward. 'Sorry.' She whispered, 'I was just thinking, well actually I'm not sure what I was thinking but I must have been thinking something and erm, this is the point where someone normally stops me from rambling.' She chanced a glance up at his eyes and wished she hadn't because he was staring at her blankly. She should never have kissed him it obviously hadn't had a single effect on him, they were just friends, that was all, friends.

'That was a kiss.'

She squeezed her eyes shut hoping that in the few seconds they were closed her leg would miraculously heal and she would be able to leap from the sofa and go hide somewhere. She willed one eye open and had to stop herself from slumping over at the sight of the cast still on her leg.

'Yes.' She whispered.

'Jack was talking to me last night.'

'Oh God no!' She hid her face in her hands.

'I think I learned two things.' He stared at her intently, not taking his eyes from her face, his usual intensely intrigued look. 'The first thing is that he still does not like me very much.' She winced but probed him anyway.

'And the other.'

In answer he leant forwards and pressed his lips back against hers.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
>I'll pick you up when you're getting down<br>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

This time he was a little firmer, her eyes opened wide in surprise but slid closed within seconds of their lips meeting. She smiled into the kiss and just about convinced her body not to start jumping up and down in elation while squealing at a very high pitch.

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
>I'll do it all for you in time<br>And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

He eventually pulled back and she bit her lip, still blushing. He brushed one flushed cheek with his hand and cocked his head to the side as he stared at her with interest.

'I like the colour on your face. It suits you.' Her mouth formed a slight smile and she was about to answer back when the door burst open and Fawks practically barrelled into the room, John at a more leisured pace at her side. Watson was startled awake by the intrusion and the moment was gone in the blink of an eye. The large boisterous dog made a low gruff at the shocking awakening and padded over to his water bowl in the corner. The demon ran straight for the nicely made bed and leapt on top of it. John's eyes narrowed at the closeness of the pair, although since the hunter had joined up he had seen nothing to really resemble a physical relationship between the two, he was wary of their closeness. So he crossed the room and pulled her to her feet and supported her as he twirled her around before plonking himself down in the middle of the sofa and pulling her with him so that the couple were separated. Nathanael frowned somewhat angrily at the obvious move and got up to take a seat at the old wooden chair by the reading table.

Fawks tsked him.

"What?" John asked looking over the back of the couch.

"They were having a moment," Fawks said blatantly.

"What?"

"Humans." Fawks scoffed, "Can't use their noses for anything but bacon."

"I love bacon." John said.

"We weren't having a moment." Alexandra stated.

"We were kissing." Nathaneal said simply. "You interrupted."

Alexandra's hands flew up to her face in shock and embarrassment as colour flushed her cheeks. Fawks laughed loudly and John half glared, wrapping an arm protectively over Alexandra's shoulders.

"Sorry for the interruption," Fawks said. "At least you get your own room."

John's face mirrored Fawks'.

"You're bunking with the newly-weds aren't you?" Alexandra sniggered bringing her face away from her hands and avoiding looking at Nathanael.

Fawks stuck her tongue out.

"As hot as sharing a room with two lesbians is one of them is one of my best friends and Jacky is just too..."

"Innocent?" Alexandra suggested.

"You'd think but that girl can speak some proper filth." John said.

"How can you speak dirt?" Nathaneal asked.

Fawks and John both looked over to him lost for words.

"Erm... She means speaking with bad language about certain things." Alexandra explained with a rising blush.

"Why?"

"Because some people think its arousing." John said.

"Oh."

"How's the leg?" John asked.

"A lot better, Jacky is going to take the cast of on Tuesday and then we're having a splint and then I think I'm going to be ok," She said sounding relieved.

"It should have never happened in the first place." Nathaneal stated.

"I was trying to save us." Fawks snapped. Nathaneal frowned and cocked his head to the side confused.

"She thinks you're blaming her for my accident." Alexandra explained as Fawks pulled out her book and a pen from her hat. She skipped through the pages and licked the tip of her pen.

"Why are you still writing that pointless guide?" Nathaneal asked.

"Leave her." John warned, looking sadly over to Fawks as she scribbled away.

"Is there a reason you came in here?" Alexandra asked.

"You've got the comfiest sofa." John said easily.

"And it's quiet," Fawks called over.

"Well it was," Alexandra smiled.

"Oh, and to tell you that dinner is at 20."

"That's later than usual." Nathaneal pointed out.

"We lost our chef." Fawks said quietly and John looked over at her sadly. "Airborne. I found him." Fawks carried on and only then did Alexandra notice how pink Fawks' hands were and how meticulously clean her nails were, as though she'd burnt them under hot water and then scrubbed them clean.

"He was 19." Fawks whispered, not once looking up from her book.

"Had he been to the surface?" Alexandra asked.

"Not that we knew of, problem is there's nearly forty people down here, hard to keep track, some of them get out." John said and Alexandra looked nervously over at Nathanael as the captain at her side stretched out and yawned.

"I'm going to get some sleep, on sentry tonight covering for hop-along here,"

Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather go on sentry, at least it would give me something to do but Jack won't let me."

"And I don't blame him, not until you're up and running, stay here, read, rest." John said sternly and Alexandra rolled her eyes at his tone of voice.

"Careful or else people will think you actually care," She told him and he ran a hand down her cheek.

"I think people have already figured it out." Unnoticed in the corner Nathanael's eyes grew worried and he held a calm poker face to cover a sudden spurt of jealousy when Alexandra glanced over at the table she noted that he had vanished into thin air. Fawks however, laughed at the pair.

"I'm still here guys, just because I'm not looking doesn't mean I'm deaf."

"Goodnight." John called as he exited.

"Night." The two women echoed back, the moment the door shut Fawks closed her book and dashed over to the couch, hopping over the back of it.

"So...?" She asked excitedly.

"So what?" Alexandra asked and Fawks sighed.

"So, is he a good kisser?"

* * *

><p><strong>See, it's not all confusion, fluffy goodness :) (Bad2Wolf2Mcgee gets most the credit here tho :P)<strong>

**Review? x**


	116. Chapter 116

**And another here, in the vain hope that Bad2Wolf2Mcgee will also update because I don't know what is going on.**

**Ziggymia123 : hehe :D Yes, however Alexandra is quite sure that John is not the one for her :P Glad you liked it :)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : You missed John/everyone and Fawks/Jack/Ianto which is where this story nearly went to begin with, and yes we should and IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO WRITE FANFICTIONS I REALLY WOULDN'T MIND. But you're right, Fawks was built for this kind of situation, she grew up rough and so she can fall back on that experience.**

* * *

><p>"One small step for man..." Jack said dramatically as Alexandra walked into the main part of the hub, dressed in weirdly casual clothes, combats, a big hoodie and a pair of walking boots, she limped slightly and shook her head as Ianto wrapped her in a hug.<p>

"Is anyone else thinking it really is the apocalypse now?" Fawks called.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Look what Xandra is wearing."

"Shut up. The laundry room is full. What's happening?"

"Well, we're all hiding down here to avoid the various deadly creatures that live up on the surface of the world. We're still trying to get in contact with anyone, unsuccessful. Trying to find a cure. Unsuccessful. Trying to create a vaccination. Unsuccessful."

"Save the world." Jack said.

"Same result as the others," Fawks said miserably.

"Overall pretty bleak." Jess said, her understatement was almost funny. Almost.

"Patrol in an hour." Jack told them.

"There's so much waiting around." Gwen said quietly.

"Welcome to war." John told her. "Nothing really happens, not for us on the front lines, sometimes a little spurt of action but then... nothing."

"And there's only one general and we don't know whose side he's on." Jacky said.

"The Source." Arthur said quietly.

"Not to be confused with the less intimidating The Sauce." Ianto said.

"Evil ketchup is on the rise." John said seriously, Nathaneal turned to Alexandra confused.

"It's a joke, Einstein." Fawks called over.

"My name is Nathaneal." He told her confused.

Fawks rolled her eyes and swung up into her office, "Never mind."

Freddie threw himself at Alexandra with a soft growl and wrapped himself around her shoulders, snuffling at her neck and cheek.

"Hello," Alexandra smiled patting the top of the dragon's head. Jacky called something up to Jack and he nodded and yelled up to Fawks.

"Fawks! Go do the rounds, make sure everything is ok downstairs."

"Why me?" Fawks asked indignantly.

"Just do it!"

Fawks landed with a thud and glared at him, muttering under her breath as she went of downstairs, Freddie flying just behind her.

The rest crowded around the medical bay. Jack threw a significant worried look over at Alexandra.

"She's ok, Jack, her results are the same as ours." Jacky told him.

"What's going on?" Alexandra asked, she'd clearly missed something significant when she was downstairs and bedridden.

"We all had blood tests when we got down here," Jacky explained.

"I remember."

"And we discovered that Torchwood, or at least those of us who were here when Fawks flooded the Hub with Rift, we all gained something, radiation that makes us immune to The Source, and to the virus."

"Right." Alexandra, she already knew this.

"But you and Fawks." Ianto said, "Fawks was bang in the middle of the explosion and you were right next to it."

"Thus the psychic powers," Jack said.

"Or in Fawks' case, seemingly all powerful."

"But both of you are unstable, I mean, when you get a vision you collapse." Jacky said to Alexandra.

"And Fawks can only use her powers in short flares, then she's exhausted." John told them, "I've seen her do it, she can only keep one thing working for about 5 minutes."

"But we're different?"

"You're both still immune, but we think The Source and the rift are linked, strongly. And the rift is a part of Fawks, she's a walking talking piece of it."

"So, what does this mean?"

"We don't know." Jack sighed.

"That's the problem. We have no idea what this could do to either of you."

* * *

><p>"You coming on patrol Miss Priss?" Fawks asked as she loaded her belt with weapons and grabbed an empty rucksack and slung it over her shoulder, Alexandra waved her boot clad foot.<p>

"I'll leave it this time, next time out I'm all yours."

"Oh, don't you dare say those words to me, Sweetheart." Fawks laughed, swooping down onto the floor and walking a full circle around Alexandra, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"I'll have my way with you,"

"I have no doubts," Alexandra laughed rolling her eyes and batting away the demon. "Get gone already, the monsters won't kill themselves."

"Nope, but they'd gladly kill us." Fawks called as she rushed after Ianto and John. Alexandra sighed and looked around the relatively quiet hub, most people stayed downstairs.

"I'm going to go see David." Alexandra told Gwen who was nearest, she then looked nervously over at Nathaneal. "Would you... would you like to come with me?" His eyes narrowed as he judged whether or not she was joking, finally he nodded carefully and followed her.

"You were angry the last time I asked to come along." He commented.

"I wasn't angry I was just… David is…He's different."

"The women in the laundry room say he's loony." He paused when he realised Alexandra had stopped walking.

"They said what?" She growled dangerously.

"That he was loony but I don't understand. Does he resemble an aquatic bird?" The preposterous comment was so…him, that she broke out of the angry rage that had about to burst free. Instead she smiled sadly and walked over to him, taking his hands and squeezing gently.

"David was hurt when he was younger, he's older than me but his mind is stuck in a child like state due to brain damage. He's never going to grow up. Those idiots down in laundry don't have any celebrities to gossip about any more so they've just picked on the next best thing, someone weaker than them, someone who can't fight back.

"So I should ignore them."

"Yes."

"Did I upset you?" He blinked back at her innocently and she shrugged.

"Not your fault, I'm just touchy about him." Nathanael hesitated for a moment then leant down and pressed a kiss against her lips. Her heart skipped and a smile curled the corners of her mouth. One hand gripped her side while the other slid into her hair as they fumbled back and hit the wall. When he finally pulled back she was gasping, her eyes wide. "Where did you learn that?"

"Fawks has been lending me some human films to help me socialise more."

"Oh God! Has she been showing you pornography?"

"I believe the ones we watched last time were Love Actually and Bridget Jones's Diary."

"Oh." Alexandra stood feeling a little guilty at her mistrust of her best friend.

"Next time I believe it's Weather Girls Gone Wild." A roll of her eyes and she decided to end the conversation there and then. She pecked him on the cheek and continued down the corridor to find the play room.

* * *

><p>Well this she hadn't expected. Apparently what children liked in a person was someone blunt, unlikely to joke and unsure of the world around them. Within 10 minutes David and Nathanael were building items out of lego in the corner. David was chatting avidly about the other children that were currently rushing around, playing with dolls, bikes, pens, pencils and other assorted toys. Nathanael was happily listening to the young man and she swore she saw him laugh once.<p>

"Lexi brought her friends to see me in the hospital and we did colouring but they weren't as fun as you, they didn't join in they just kept telling me where to put the colours. I'm not silly I know trees are green but Lexi works with aliens and aliens have purple trees. Everyone knows that." Nathanael nodded.

"The trees were purple where I lived." He stated.

"See, they're the silly ones. They don't even know what they're working with." Nathanael defiantly laughed, that little chuckle there, that was a laugh it must be!

"You're right they really don't."

She smiled and let them chat for a while before glancing at her watch.

"Nathanael darling, they'll be back in a moment, we should go up and meet them." He looked up and nodded.

"Lexi." She moved over to her brother as he beckoned her forward and watched Nathanael wait by the door. David pulled her down to his height on his chair and his lower lip wobbled as he glanced around the room.

"What is it darling? What's wrong?"

"I miss the hospital."

"Oh honey I, I know you do but really, it's not safe there."

"I miss my friends."

"I know it's hard but you have to…Wait." He looked away from her and she frowned, "David, David look at me. Have the kids here been mean to you. Because you can tell me." He nodded and she pulled him into a hug.

"You listen to me, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to talk to Jack and get you your own room ok, with all your favourite things, and you can have whoever you want in there but they have to have your permission. That way you can have all your friends and you can forget about those stupid children and their idiot parents. Does that sound good." He nodded shyly and she smiled, kissing his forehead and leaving him.

Halfway down the corridor Nathanael spoke up.

'I've got a present for you." She smirked.

"Really?" He held out a lego model for her. "It's a house." She examined the model carefully.

"A lego house, just like the song." Her lips spread into a beautiful smile and her gaze flew up to his face. "And I want to make you a promise with it. One day I'm going to find you a house just like it so you can live in it and clean it and eat in it and paint it and have pets and buy carpets." She giggled at his view of human living and looked down at the multi coloured blocks.

"Do you really think we'll get through this?"

"Well I can't promise anyone else will survive that's not possible but I think I could just about manage to teleport you far enough away from the problem to save you." She laughed and took his arm shaking her head.

"That's comforting."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated :)<strong>


	117. Chapter 117

Kam was watching nervously, as he kept his distance, keeping pace across the roof tops, they were out too late, it was going to get dark soon and they hadn't got back.

"Come on," He urged quietly, "Just get some more tins and go home." He whispered.

Fawks looked around her, the houses destroyed around her, she blinked as she recognised where she was.

"You guys go, here, take my bag, I'll be back in a second."

"Rachel." Ianto warned.

"I'll be with you in a second, I just want to see..." Fawks had already dropped her bag and pulled out her gun and headed for the tall grey building.

"No, no, no! What are you doing?" Kam hissed, watching as Fawks edged towards the building, buildings were dangerous, buildings were where The Bitten stayed out of the sun.

"Stupid woman. What are you doing?" John hissed, shooting a look at Ianto and following after her.

Fawks looked and saw them following,

"You go back! I'll be fine!" She growled.

John looked at her confused.

"Rachel this is stupid. Come on. Let's go back, the sun will go down soon."

"You go, I'll be with you in one second." Fawks told them, John took a step back.

"If you aren't back in 15 minutes I'm coming to get you."

"I will be." Fawks rolled her eyes at his claim. She watched the two men go and looked through the glass door to the buildings lobby, it was dark and books and dying plants hung around the sides but as far as she could tell it was empty. She pushed open the door which creaked louder than she expected in the silence, she winced at the noise. With a complete look around she saw that the coast was clear, on edge non-the-less she walked towards the stairs, she looked upwards at the hundreds of stairs that twisted round in a square spiral, a gap big enough in the centre of the spiral for her to open her wings and jettison herself up. She landed on the floor and looked around again, pulling out a key from one of the pockets in her combats, opening the door and shutting it behind her, she turned and yelped as Nathaneal looked at her from the middle of the lounge.

"Jesus! Nate, what the hell!" Fawks gasped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Then make a noise or something when you pop up in places." Fawks shook her head and pulled off her hat.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ianto said you hadn't come back. We were worried."

"You weren't worried. John was and Alexandra asked you to come and see what I was doing."

"Yes. But she worries about you."

"I've told her to stop doing that," Fawks smiled, she walked through the apartment and picked up all the photos and books and everything she could get her hands on and throwing them in her hat.

"Why are you pilfering from Alexandra's apartment?"

"I'm not pilfering, these are all for her." Fawks said, grabbing the CD player and emptying the shelf of nearly OCD arranged DVDs and CDs into her hat. She disappeared into the other rooms and Nathaneal simply stood still in the lounge.

He heard Fawks snort loudly and she appeared at the door. She threw something over at Nathaneal and he caught it. He held it out in front of him, and frowned as he held out the underwear. It was light blue with black lace along the outsides and back and a star print on the frontal fabric.

"I knew she wasn't that squeaky clean!" Fawks grinned, packing up Alexandra's clothes up and into her hat.

"You can keep those, kid." Fawks chuckled, looking over at him as he still held the underwear.

He looked up at her confused.

"What would I do with them?"

"You could always wear them champ..." Fawks smirked at him. "They're nearly as comfy as boxers."

Nathaneal didn't seem to know what to say and Fawks chuckled to herself.

"You should give them to her and tell her to wear them more often," Fawks told him. She looked up out the window and frowned.

"We should get out of here champ." Fawks said, pulling her hat back on her head and leading the way out.

Kam watched as his mother and Nathaneal left the block of flats and rushed away to the library, he nodded satisfied and raced back to his own haven. Flicking on the lights he smiled as he looked at all the photos piled onto the walls with hundreds of pieces of paper with notes and times he looked up at the sketch of the TARDIS and Winter and frowned at it, he stroked the picture with his thumb.

"You're going to break her, Win." Kam sighed. "You're going to tip her off the edge."

He yawned, looked at his calender for a minute and nodded to himself, he pulled out his phone as he crashed onto the small bed.

His thumbs hovered over the keys before he typed in the number.

"Hey guys..." He smiled as he heard the jumble of his three friends on the other side of the line. "How is the hunt?"

"The Pithos still seems to be considerably lost."

"Keep looking,"

"How's things your end?"

"Oh you know, watching the apocalypse from a distance isn't so fun, a bit lonely."

"Get a pet." Sam said.

"Yeah, like in I am Legend." Ana said.

"Oh, because that worked out so well for Will Smith."

"Oh, come on. A little dog or something."

"I'll look into it." Kam laughed. "I'm going to get to bed guys, I'm tired."

He hung up and lay back. Doubts creeping in his head, his plan... his fantastic idea, it relied so heavily on chance, he hoped he could pull it off. For Fawks' sake.

* * *

><p>"Xandra, you should be on your knees before me." Fawks called as she pulled off her hat.<p>

"Can I get in on that offer too?" John asked with a smirk. Fawks laughed and replied

"Later my sweet, later."

"Why should I bow to you, as if your head isn't fat enough."

"Hey! I just have thick hair," Fawks shot at her, sticking her tongue out.

Alexandra looked into Fawks' hat and tipped it upside down, shaking it so the contents fell out, Nathaneal looked at the hat confused.

"How does that work?"

Fawks looked over at him, and then to the hat and shrugged.

"Spacey wacey timey wimey." Jack called over.

"Why don't you show Xandra what you've got, Nate." Fawks grinned, he blinked over at her he pulled out of his pocket the underwear from before.

He looked down at it and up at Alexandra whose eyes had widened at the realisation of the item.

"You should wear them more often." He said simply.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on Xandra, it was funny."<p>

"Forgive me for not thinking public humiliation is funny," Alexandra growled.

"Oh come on, we all need a laugh, and it was just the team."

"What's worse is you using Nathaneal, you know he doesn't understand the taboos!"

"Exactly, he didn't know what was going on so you weren't embarrassed in front of your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Alexandra yelled. Fawks took a step back at the frowned, looking a little hurt.

"Sorry." Fawks said quietly. Alexandra took a deep breath and reached out for Fawks.

"No, I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean any harm and I shouldn't have yelled, I've just got a headache."

"A regular headache or a 'I'm going to have a prophetic vision' headache?"

"I don't know. They're hard to tell until it's too late. Shouldn't you be able to tell?"

"I can only tell you're having one when you're having one." Fawks said.

"Stupid rift."

"I don't enjoy them any more than you do," Fawks said, remembering the last vision Alexandra had.

"And we will return to the ground until the angels rejoin."

Fawks shook the haunting voice from her mind, she had enough voices in her head and she saw enough ghosts to imagine any more. Fawks let her eyes drift down to the white wolf that stood by Alexandra's side, invisible to everyone but her, it looked up at her exhausted.

"You should get some rest," Fawks told the younger woman.

"You're one to talk." Alexandra said, Fawks too looked exhausted, thin, with large bags under her eyes. "You do more work around here than the rest of us,"

"I have to, I'm one of the strongest." Fawks said.

"Nathaneal can help."

"And he does, he just doesn't know what we're doing." Fawks said she stretched and whistled for Freddie who glided into her arms.

"You go get some rest." Fawks said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Make a motorbike." Fawks yawned. "We're rather slow on foot and I've found that our monster friends are a lot faster."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I keep finding scraps. Of things that could resemble bike parts."

"You should have more rest than me."

"Work to do. Apocalypse and what not."

"You're going to work yourself to death." Alexandra called as Fawks left.

"You know me!" Fawks laughed over her shoulder. "I'll just come back!"

* * *

><p>Fawks groaned as she attempted to lift the chassis onto a hook that would hold it up. Her arms shook as she attempted to lift it.<p>

_You can't do this._ The demon hissed in her head.

_**I have too.**_

_Just ask for someone's help._

_**No one else can help.**_

Suddenly the bike was lifted from her arms.

Fawks looked up as Nathaneal lifted the bike onto the hook.

"Did you require help?"

"Thanks." Fawks said. She turned away from him and pulled out a cigarette. She lit it and turned back to Nathaneal who was simply staring at her.

"What?"

"Why do you consume so much poison?"

"Because it makes me feel better for just a little while."

"You seem less affected than the others, than Alexandra, about the surface condition."

"This is the only planet Xandra has known, this is her world, it's hard to think of it at its end."

"You really think the world is ending?"

"Sweetie Pie, the world has already ended. We're barely clinging on." Fawks sighed, taking another drag from her cigarette. "But don't tell Xandra, she still thinks we can make it better and patch up earth again."

Nathaneal tilted his head confused.

"You know as well as I do that we can't do you?"

"I suspected it. The Lost and The Bitten rule over the continents and humankind has reverted back to the dirt it came from. It took you millennia to get out of the ground. I feel it may take longer this time."

"Well, you're not a big comfort but at least you're honest."

* * *

><p>"You're drunk." Ianto said as Fawks stumbled into the main hub. She raised the small silver hip flask in a salute.<p>

"Most of the time!"

"Fawks. What have I told you about this? This is the fifth time this week alone!" Jack fumed.

"Yes. Yes it is."

Alexandra and John both shared a look and John smirked slightly and the two held out there fists, shook them three times and on the third time opened them, John opened his hand flat and Alexandra kept a fist and let out a groan as John laughed to himself, Fawks turned at his laughter and smiled.

"He thinks it's funny too."

Jack was at a loss for words.

"You can rant at her when she's sober Jack," Gwen sighed, catching Fawks as she tripped into her desk and handing her over to Alexandra who had made her way over to them.

"Come on you. Bed." Wrapping her hands around Fawks' waist and pulling her towards the door.

"I don't wanna go bed... Can't I stay up late?"

Alexandra sighed and bent down, throwing Fawks over her shoulder in a fireman's lift. She made her way to the door steadily.

"No, I think you've had enough today, if you stay up you'll just drink more, What?" The team were staring at her confused, Jack's wide eyes sparkled as he shook his head.

"Just… strong." She glanced up at Fawks over her shoulder and shrugged with the other.

"David's almost twice as heavy."

"Nu-uh..." Fawks groaned as they went down the stairs.

"What are you drinking anyway?"

"Not sure... tastes like anti-freeze though. Down"

Alexandra rolled her eyes and looked apprehensively down the longest stairs, "Down." Fawks repeated, Alexandra sighed and placed her on the floor. Fawks stepped away from her grip.

"I can do it!" She said determinedly. Taking one step forward and missing the first step, Alexandra's eyes went wide as Fawks fell into the gap but didn't have the chance to fall as out of nowhere Nathaneal appeared three steps down and caught the demon. Alexandra breathed out in relief and looked down at Nathaneal with a smile.

"Good timing."

Fawks pushed herself up from his grip and frowned at him.

"Get off! I can do it!"

"You are inebriated." Nathaneal said.

"No, I'm drunk." Fawks said trying to sound important. She shuffled past him and frowned in concentration. "Ally Sandra..." Fawks slurred.

"Yeah darling?"

"The stairs are moving." She whispered.

"Let me help you." Alexandra sighed.

They eventually reached Fawks' shared room and she tripped into the wardrobe as she reached for it.

"Careful." Alexandra warned, Nathaneal stood at her side as Fawks pulled her shirt over her head and kicked off her combats and boots, pulled one of John's t-shirts and pulled it on then she slumped onto the bed and Alexandra laughed a little, she was like a little child.

"Come here." Alexandra moved to the bed and pulled back the covers as Fawks shuffled in. She reached out for the tatty note book on her bedside and pulled it under the pillow safe.

"Everyone's mad aren't they?" Fawks whispered as Alexandra clicked on the iPod speakers and flicked through the playlists and turned the volume down.

"Yes." Nathaneal said from the door. Alexandra smiled a little as Fawks glared over at him.

"Wasn't talking to you!"

"You have to stop doing this?"

"Only way I sleep." Fawks admitted quietly.

"More nightmares?"

"Same one." Fawks yawned. She put one hand under the pillow onto her book and looked up Alexandra.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"I'll do better."

"No you won't," Alexandra laughed.

"No, you're right. I won't."

"Go to sleep, you'll have a hang over and hell to pay in the morning."

"Thank you..." Fawks whispered. Alexandra leant down and kissed Fawks' hair.

"Sleep. No nightmares."

"No nightmares..." She murmured, closing her eyes against the pillow. Alexandra sighed as she brushed back Fawks' hair. She stood and took Nathaneal's hand and they left silently, he'd grown accustomed to her taking his hand at random points throughout the day, despite still being unsure of the reason. She never dragged him anywhere by it and she never wanted to teleport anywhere so way take his hand. He would have to ask Ianto, he was the only one who ever gave him a straight and plain answer even if it was tinged with some sort of distaste.

"I don't understand." He told Alexandra as they walked.

"Understand what?"

"Why she drinks?"

"To cope. She's given up on chance of a saviour from this. So she drinks away her nightmares."

"You care for her." It wasn't a question.

"She makes me laugh." Alexandra smiled. "And she's... I don't know, vulnerable. She puts all this pressure on herself to be strong and untouched. But this virus, what it does to people... what it makes them." Alexandra shook her head. "She has to kill innocent people, and I think it's killing her."

"It is better in the bigger picture." Nathaneal said.

"I know, but have you met Fawks?" Alexandra laughed. "Does she seem like the 'bigger picture' kind of person?"

Nathaneal thought for a moment and then shook his head. "She would have been a definite problem at the Shadow Proclamation."

John smiled as he passed the two on the stairs.

"Thank you," John smiled, hugging Alexandra around the waist.

"She's sleeping."

"I'm going down now as well, goodnight." John sighed.

"Goodnight."

John peeked into the room and saw the sleeping figure in one of his t-shirts and he smiled slightly, quietly undressing to his boxers and slipping into the bed behind her, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist, he kissed the side of her neck and she shifted in her sleep.

"You mad?" She whispered.

"No, I think it's funny." John said quietly, pushing himself closer.

"Aren't you going to lecture me?"

"No... I'm going to leave that to Jack and go to sleep with my beautiful alcoholic wife."

he felt Fawks' chest rumble with a chuckle. She rolled back to the people and yawned widely.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, holding her close and feeling her breathing slow to deep steady breaths.

* * *

><p><strong>So uh... hello again :) I hope I didn't lose any of you in my hiatus of frantic exams and a broken laptop, like I've said I'm not going to just abandon Fawks and Cardiff no way. So here's an extra long chapter, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review even if it's to tell me that I'm an awful updater and should be hung drawn and quartered? x<strong>


	118. Chapter 118

Fawks looked around the room, it was the lab downstairs.

"I'm bored of this dream now."

She called loudly. Kakra stepped out of the shadows, blonde hair and pale features.

"So we're just going to repeat the same dream every night." Fawks said bored. "Go ahead, I know what happens... you're going to tell me it isn't a dream..."

Kakra laughed a cold mirthless laugh and Fawks couldn't help the shiver of fear that darted up her spine.

"That would be because like every other night it still is not a dream."

"Uh huh. And now you're going to tell me resistance is futile and I should just go and stand in the rain until one of your fugly friends comes and bites me." Fawks said, looking around as the lab, suddenly shifting to the morgue began coming to life with movement locker doors flew open and hands smashed out of the glass. Fawks stayed where she was and gritted her teeth at the fear that was bubbling in the pit of her stomach. Kakra smiled as mangled frozen bodies with decaying yellow eyes clambered over one another out of the deep freeze. Fawks gulped slightly as they rounded on her.

"This isn't real." Fawks told Kakra.

"How do you know."

"You're dead for a start. I killed you. I put you under a train."

"Oh My Pet. This is just a form. I can take any." Kakra told her. Two huge creatures walked out the shadows at her sides, like great bald apes with wrinkled skin and drooling fangs, black eyes that stared at her gaunt.

Fawks took a shuddering breath.

"You really should just come and join us... we really cannot wait to meet you, Rachel." Kakra smiled, waving her hand and the frozen bodies moved to grab out for her, Fawks screamed as they grabbed her, blunt freezing nails digging into her skin and pulling her back, back into the crushing empty blackness. Fawks felt nails drawing blood from her skin, teeth ripping her lips apart, ice in her stomach and a loud deafening terrified scream. That's what woke her, she was tangled in covers and John had grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the bed, yelling for her to wake up.

Her head screamed at her as the alcohol in her stomach decided it didn't want to be there, she pushed John back and only had time to turn away from him as her body ejected everything. She felt herself blushing as she realised that her bladder had already reacted to her fear. The ice was still lodged in her stomach as she clamped her mouth shut and charged to the bathroom. She sunk to the cool floor that soothed her sweaty skin as she heard John outside talking to Jess and Jacky.

"Again?"

"Yeah, no Jacks, I've got it, I'll just get the clean sheets."

Fawks felt herself flush with embarrassment and shame, lying her head against the cold toilet seat and taking a shuddering breath. She winced when she moved her arms up to the bowl and looked and saw bloody scratches where her own nails had scraped against her skin as she tried to escape the dream.

"Fawks." Jess said softly from outside the door.

"Fuck off." Fawks growled, her head pounded with the bad side of booze, her dream, and her lack of sleep.

"It doesn't matter, we all have bad dreams." She said.

"Yes. But no one reacts to them like a fucking toddler do they!" Fawks yelled back.

"I'm coming in." Jess said.

"No!" Fawks growled.

"Oh come on, I have seen you in worse situations." Jess said, pushing open the door.

"I've got some fresh clothes and the key to the showers." Fawks snatched them off her and went to the attaching door past the simple bathroom. She unlocked the door with the key and then paused at the open door, looking back at Jess looking mad at herself opening her mouth to say something.

"I'll come with you." Jess said before Fawks could say anything. Fawks looked relieved.

"Thank You." She said almost inaudible.

* * *

><p>"Jacky said you had another...incident." Jack said up in his office, Fawks looked up at Jack.<p>

"Yeah."

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much your reactions to the dream wouldn't be so...severe."

Fawks glared up at Jack.

"It's not the drink that does that. The only thing the drink does is make me throw up. I nearly always... do the other thing." Fawks muttered the last part.

"It's nothing to be asham-"

"Oh fuck off! You wouldn't say that if you were the one doing it. It's a big fucking deal Jack. It's always the same dream." Fawks growled.

"Go through it again."

"What good will that do! We've been through it Jack! Hundreds of times! Kakra shows up. The Bitten come out of the morgue, two of The Lost show up and guard her like a fucking queen and then The Bitten drag me into the void and I get scared so bad I piss myself! Nothing changes! It's always the same. We're doing nothing down here Jack. This place radiates fear and loss."

"What would you rather we do? Go out there and get slaughtered. Leave all the innocent people to die too." Jack said calmly.

"Jack, all the innocent people are here already! There is no one left to fight for! If we don't die up there we're going to die down here! What bastard difference does it make!"

"Come do the rounds with me." Jack said, standing.

"Why?" Fawks snarled.

"Just do it." Jack told her.

"What's the point?"

"That's an order Rachel." He demanded. Fawks bristled slightly but stood up angrily and followed him. Jack and Fawks walked into Ianto's "office" it was really the Torchwood kitchen but a desk had been shoved into the small space and Ianto was talking to Helena as they walked in.

"We need breakfast Yan."

"Alright." Ianto smiled, leaning over the desk and kissing Jack while Helena turned to the fridge and opened it, pulling out stacks of Tupperware containers. Jack pulled a trolley out from under one of the work surfaces as Ianto pulled out some flasks and Fawks and Helena packed the trolley with the containers, placing the flasks on the top and left the kitchen with a wave.

They reached the stairs and Fawks flicked a switch on the base of the trolley, the wheels retracted back and four hoverpads replaced them, causing the trolley to float. They pulled it down the stairs and then returned the wheels making it a lot more stable and carried on down the hall. Fawks trailed behind Jack as they arrived at three doors, all the doors were the same but on each door was a painted symbol. On the first was a cross, the second a crescent moon with a star next to it and on the third a Star of David. They walked into the first door and walked in to a room filled with people who were chatting and talking happily.

Jack smiled as he pulled the trolley in behind him, there was an excited rubble and everyone scrabbled to get into a line quickly, all producing their own mugs or glasses.

Fawks watched as each person, man woman or child, old and young lined up and thanked Jack as they took their small containers of food and a glass of what was in the flasks, tea, coffee, juice or milk. They thanked the two as they left and the same happened in the next two doors.

"Two more places to go." Jack said. Fawks led the way this time, heading further down the corridor, they pushed open a brightly coloured door into a vast room that had once been Fawks' gym but now the walls had been painted a bright colour, all the equipment moved and tables and chairs and toys and pens and paper were littered everywhere, all the kids and the five adults in the room all looked up at them.

"Alright boys and girls! Line up!" Said one of the women.

Fawks smiled as kids ranging from the range of 3 to about 15 rushed to line up.

Fawks smiled as they all lined up and she laughed as they all waited patiently.

A young girl of about 15 looked up as Fawks passed out the boxes.

"Juice please, Fawks." Fawks looked down at the girl, she had long dark hair and hazel eyes, quite slim and with a bright smile.

"Hey Lucy." Fawks smiled. "How's school?"

"Boring. I don't see why you're making us go."

Fawks chuckled.

"Because being clever gets you places." Fawks smiled.

"Like where?"

"Upstairs and in work." Fawks laughed. "Instead of free loading down here with the rest of the kids."

"I'm not a kid!" Lucy said indignantly.

Fawks chuckled.

"You're blocking the path," Fawks smiled, sticking her tongue out at Lucy as she walked to a table with her friends.

Fawks turned and blinked as she looked up at the man stood in front of her.

"Hello David." She said gently.

"Can I - can I have juice please?" He asked.

"Sure." Fawks smiled, pouring juice into his superman cup. "Is everything ok Davey?"

"Yeah." David smiled happily. "Lexie brought her friend down yesterday."

"Did she?" Fawks smiled, handing David his lunch box.

"And what did you think of him?"

"He's nice. He's like me isn't he?" David whispered like it was a big secret then went back to the woman who was sat at the table with him.

* * *

><p>Fawks followed Jack back into the main hub and he turned to her.<p>

"We're doing something good here. We're keeping people safe."

Fawks sighed and looked up at him, she rubbed her eyes and shook her head, trying to rid herself of her headache.

"Are we going to outlast these things?"

"I don't know. But we can try." He patted her shoulder and went up to his office Fawks followed him and let her eyes fall on Alexandra and Nathaniel.

"You look terrible." Alexandra frowned at Nathaniel , he examined her bent posture and white complexion as they stood outside Jack's office.

"Gee, thanks." She breathed

"Are you unwell?" She put a hand to her forehead and felt a sheen of sweat over her skin, she was cold and clammy and her head was killing her.

"Ahhaaahhh…" The words were replaced by a fumbled groan as she screwed her face up and liquid salt fell drip by drip from the corners of her eyes. Nathaniel glanced around terrified by the pain on her face. "Nathan…Na….Nathan!" She cried, he shook completely uncertain of what to do. "Help me."

"Alexandra?"

"Alice?" the door to Jack's office opened and a small group gathered to watch the girl as she buckled over and sobbed in pain.

"Xandra!" John held Fawks back as Alexandra gasped, her eyes widened and she was still, silent, for just a moment the whole room held their breath. Then she screamed.

"What is it? What do you see?" Nathaniel asked.

"An earthquake, the world is shaking, the deepest gorge, a blood red sky. Wailing souls, the accursed scream in my ears. The earth splitting, yawning open and the avenging angel, black as the pits of hell." Her eyes remained open and wide, her nails gripping Nathaniel's arms so tightly they bled. Jack warned the onlookers back from her as she continued to stare towards the sky, horrified at the images flashing before her eyes, her breathing heavy and laced with fear. "The seas and river of blood bask in the terrible light of the liquid fire raining from the sky. We're all falling, tumbling into the deepest regions of hell, heaven has departed and left us to fate, turned upside down." Several onlookers began to cry at the image she was painting, a woman wailed in despair and gripped onto Jess as the prophesy continued, "We have been torn apart from the inside, overcome and crushed by the falling mountains, burnt by the boiling seas. The world has been utterly, utterly annihilated, survivors left to wallow in their misery and suffering, forever damned to the flaming pit. Who will be the last to stand!"

A terrifying screech left her mouth and she flung herself onto the floor, covering her face with her arms and hands. Nathaniel grabbed her and pressed his fingers to her temple. She immediately fell still and quiet. The hub camp was silent for a moment before the fear and worry bubbled over and Jack turned to Fawks and pointed to the large gong in the corner. She picked up a remote from the side and threw it at the plate of metal. The resounding waves of sound managed to quell the noise from the terrified crowd.

"Alright listen up. I know you're frightened but you need to listen to me. Yes she was having a vision, yes what she saw was frightening but it was not set in stone. We are here, working towards avoiding that fate."

"Well it's obviously not working then!" someone yelled.

"Shut it!" Fawks turned to the man who yelled out.

"Her visions are subjective, we can change them and for all we know this won't even happen. It could just be someone putting the images in her head. Until we figure it out you should go about your business, let us deal with everything."

Unsure, unhappy and distrustful, the crowd departed and Jack opened his office door, motioning to Nathaniel to bring Alexandra inside. He swept her into his arms and carried her in, laying her out on the sofa in the corner. Fawks began tapping her foot impatiently and Jacky chewed her nails as Jack leant against his desk, examining the girl laid prone before them.

"That was…"

"Terrifying?" Gwen commented.

"I was going to say bad timing actually." He sighed. "On our part not hers," He added upon seeing Nathaniel bristle, "We should have got there sooner, we should have brought her inside. Now they're all expecting the apocalypse."

"Here's me thinking it couldn't get any worse." Fawks mumbled.

"Do you really think it's someone messing with her mind?" Jess asked carefully. Jack sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"No."

"You think it's real then, you think something's coming?" Ianto braced himself for the answer.

"I think we need to be very careful for a while." Any happiness and comfort the team had found had been sucked from their bodies. Gwen felt like running to Rhys and closing her eyes until it was all back to the way it was. Ianto slid a hand into Jack's and thought back to the wedding, dancing in circles, stepping on Winter's dress. Happier times. Jacky steeled her gaze and clenched her hands because she knew if she were to move a muscle her emotions might give up on her and John leant forwards to take Fawks' hand. The demon pulled away.

"I'm fine." She grunted.

"I'm not." He replied quietly, her heart sank and she squeezed the hand gently.

"Sorry."

A light groan from the back of the room brought them out of their daze. Nathaniel helped Alexandra to sit up and she blinked, looking around the office. "Xandra?"

"Fawks? What…What's going on?"

"You had a vision, we brought you into Jack's office to cool down." Alexandra nodded slowly then sighed, wiping her eyes of the salty residue her tears had left.

"Can you switch the light on." The team exchanged confused looks.

"They are on." John stated slowly.

"Don't be a jerk John just turn the lights on I'm not in the mood for this." Jack gripped the table behind him as he lent forward a little.

"Alice, all the lights are on. He's not lying." She smiled in amusement but it began to fade the longer the others stayed silent. Soon she was glancing around the room worried.

"But..but…but I can't…Why can't I…That's not possible." Jacky strode forwards and knelt at her feet, she jumped as the young doctor touched her face, gingerly pulling it this way and that. Jacky pulled a pocket torch from her jacket and shone it in her eyes. "Oh my God! I can't see, I…I'm blind. I can't see, why can't I see?" Jacky turned to look back at Jack who was watching intently, his eyes showing genuine concern.

"There's no response, nothing. I think it's residue from the vision."

"I don't care what it is." Alexandra snapped, panicked by the situation, "Will I get it back?"

"I honestly don't know but, maybe." Alexandra whimpered pitifully and felt around behind her.

"Nathaniel, I know you're there, I can…I can smell you. Please." He stepped closer and allowed her to grip his coat and pull herself closer. "This isn't fair."

"Xandra I'm so…"

"Don't," she snapped at Fawks, "Stop it, it's not your fault, it never was so stop doing that stupid 'I take the blame for everything that goes wrong' thing because it's doing my head in. You are not the be all and end all and shit happens to everyone so stop apologising for things you didn't do." Fawks opened her mouth then shut it again. John smiled genuinely.

"Wow, if I'd known that was the way to shut her up I would have done it years ago." The demon slapped his chest playfully and Alexandra showed a twitched smile.

"Alice, how about you and Nate go down to the library for a little bit. Just rest up." Jack told her. "It'll probably speed the healing process on your eyes. We'll deal with the apocalypse shall we?"

"It's not the apocalypse." Alexandra told them as Nathaniel led her to the door.

"Whatever you want to call it then." She shook her head.

"No I mean this isn't it." She told them, her eyes searched the darkness for them and yet found nothing but she continued talking. "I don't remember what I said, I don't remember what I saw but I remember it was bad and I remember the last image I saw." Jack's eyes narrowed interested by the information.

"And what was that?"

Alexandra let go of Nathaniel and with her arms outstretched she headed towards the space she had heard Fawks' voice coming from before. She finally found the other woman who steadied her and watched interested as she removed the captain's wristband.

"That." The rest of the team looked on in interest as they saw a hidden Tattoo under the leather. A single word in Welsh.

"How did you know that was there?" Fawks asked, her breathy voice was soft and worried.

"I saw it. Whatever I saw, it has to do with this tattoo."

"What does it say?" Jess asked them all. Jack looked at Ianto, John at Fawks and Alexandra felt Nathaniel appear at her side to examine the demon's wrist. Fawks remained perfectly still, her body coiled like a tense spring, so John had to answer her for his wife.

"It's Welsh," he stated, "For Winter."

"Excuse me." Fawks said quietly, pushing past Jess and Gwen as she left.

"Fawks..."

"Captain..."

"Fawks..."

"Mrs. Hart.." Were voices of frantic and worried people as they tried to stop her and ask her desperately what was happening.

"Excuse me?"

"Are we going to be ok?" One voice stuck out from the rest, Fawks turned to the young girl.

"You're going to be fine, we're taking care of everything." Fawks told her.

Fawks smiled at the teenager and then walked on, down the stairs to the room at the end she pushed open the door and walked in, standing in the middle of the room and ran her hands through her hair.

"Stay away from here, Win. It's dangerous." She said to the ceiling.

"Since when has that ever stopped her?" John asked from the doorway, Fawks turned and looked over her shoulder and sighed as he walked to her and pulled her into his arms.

"She can't come here, I worry enough about the people in this universe to bring in the ones outside of it."

"Shh... it's going to be ok?"

"How do you know? I mean, you heard Xandra, how can you say it's going to be ok?"

"Because. I've got you. And as long as I've got you. We're going to be fine. Me and you, we can make it through anything." Fawks kissed his cheek as she leant against him.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Always say just the right thing." Fawks smiled, simply letting him hold her close and wrap herself in the warm smell of him.

"Years of experience,"

"Experience?" Fawks said softly, letting a small smile grace her face. John looked at her and smirked.

"All sorts of experience," He said softly, kissing her lips gently and walking her backwards towards the bed.

"I don't believe you," She laughed.

"Am I going to have to prove it?"

"I think you are..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Hides from followers who have been waiting for so long*<strong>


	119. Chapter 119

**Oh Lordd REGULAR UPDATE? **

**I have a exam re-sit tomorrow so I'm putting up fanfiction instead! **

**Ziggy : Yes, yes, I'm not dead, I'm here! Hello, sorry I've been gone so long :( It's been mad. Anyway, yes kakra is here I HOPE YOU FEEL PROUD**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>"Alright, ok, cards on the friggin table." Fawks said, dealing out cards.<p>

Nathanael stood by the door as the team sat by the table, Alexandra walked in behind him.

"Hey!" John cheered and the rest of them scooted around to make room.

"How you feeling?" Jacky asked.

"I'm ok, my vision is almost back to normal and the headache has considerably subsided."

"Almost?" John, ever the expert at picking up the part of a sentence someone was trying to play down. Alexandra sighed and pulled out a pair of black rimmed glasses, slipping them onto her face, the captain cheered happily.

"Does my blindness somehow increase you happiness John?" Alexandra sighed.

"No but those glasses definitely increase my…" Fawks slapped his arm and he glanced back at her, "What? If she's going to come in here looking like a hot secretary I'm not exactly going to ignore her." The girl in question blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Let's get this going then shall we," Jack smiled.

"So you're up for poker?" John asked.

"What day is it?" Alexandra asked carefully, her eyes narrowed at the demon across the table.

"Wednesday." Nathanael answered from over at the door.

"Alright I'm in." Alexandra smiled.

"Why does it matter on the day?" Nathanael asked.

"Never play poker with these on a Saturday." Gwen answered for her.

"Why?"

"Saturday poker, is strip poker." Ianto said matter-of-factly.

"More fun than regular poker if you ask me." Fawks said. "Jess in just her underwear, very much worth it."

"Oi!" Jacky laughed, flicking some of the poker chips over at her. "That's my wife."

"I fucking know! You never shut up at bed time!" Fawks retorted.

"Alright, alright," Jack laughed, pulling his chair into the table.

"Ok, so who am I dealing in?" Fawks asked.

"Not me," Gwen said, leaning back in her chair, "I'm trying to save up for a bottle of champagne and would rather not give it to you."

Fawks tutted and looked over at Alexandra.

"Fine..."

"Nate? You in?" Fawks looked up at him.

"I don't know how to play." He said uncertainly, approaching the table.

"Alice will teach you."

"I'm sure there's loads she's already taught him," Fawks muttered to John who snorted.

"Wouldn't you be an avid student if your teacher looked like Xandra?"

"Oh definitely," Fawks answered him, "A+ for me please."

"It's illegal to be hot for teacher," Ianto said across the table.

"Only if you get caught." Fawks and John said at exactly the same time.

"I am right here." Alexandra said.

"Sweetheart we know." John smirked.

"So Nate. Poker is simple enough," Fawks said. "Alexandra is a good teacher as I'm sure you know." She turned her attention onto Alexandra "So what have you been teaching him?" Fawks smirked dealing them both into the game.

"Not as much as you, Weather Girls Gone Wild?"

"Oh, that's a good one." John said.

"No it's not, it's cheap and the cameras they used are crappy." Jack countered.

"Please, for the sake of my ears stop this conversation!" Jacky laughed.

"Tsh," Fawks said. "You lesbians are no fun."

"Oh you are one to talk,"

"Obviously not a lesbian," Fawks laughed, leaning over and kissing John on the cheek.

"You filthy cheater!" John laughed, pushing her away. "You just looked at my cards!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Liar."

"mm... you love it. Gwen? There's some beers in the fridge and seeing as you're not playing..." Fawks smiled. Gwen rolled her eyes at the demon.

"Oh, I see how it is," She said getting up and heading to the small fridge, she handed the beers out and then walked over to Fawks placed it in front of her.

"Anything else, your highness."

"No thank you, peasant." Fawks smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Alright," Fawks said, "let's get down to business."

"You have to win the highest amount of tokens, by getting a certain hand of cards, it's based on maths mostly and which set of cards beats another set of cards."

"Oh please, those glasses suit you Xandra, right little goody two shoes." Fawks stuck her tongue out at her. "Poker is based on lying. Who can lie the best, regardless of maths."

"You also happen to be sat at the table of two of the best poker players on earth." Jacky complained. Fawks and John both smirked to themselves.

"You have to get money somewhere."

"Or a place to crash for the night." Fawks shrugged.

"Let's begin shall we?"

It got down to the last round, everyone was out bar Fawks, John and oddly, Nathanael. Fawks lay back in her chair looking relaxed as she took a peek at her cards, smiled slightly and then pushed in her chips.

"I'm in."

John looked at Fawks, then down to his cards.

"I fold." He said defeatedly. Fawks looked over at him.

"Maybe next time eh?" She grinned. Nathanael looked down to his cards and pushed his chips in.

"I raise your bet."

"Alright Champ, I'll match you." Fawks said easily.

Nathanael turned his cards over and Fawks grinned triumphantly, he had four nines and a jack, Fawks turned her own cards over, she had a full flush.

"Sorry Nate." Fawks smiled, pulling the tokens nearer to her, "Straight flush beat quads." She smiled. "But you played good, for your first ever game, better than Xandra, she's crap."

"Well excuse me for not playing it as much as you lot."

"You should come play with us on Saturday."

"No thank you."

"Oh, I don't know," John laughed. "Just the glasses would look good."

"A bit like Weather Girls Gone wild actually." Fawks snorted.

"Right. That's it. We're going." Alexandra said getting up.

"Oh, come on!"

"Don't go!"

They all groaned and complained.

"I'll stop." Fawks said, raising her hands up and wrapping her tail around her mostly empty beer bottle.

"For about five minutes." Alexandra muttered.

"You're the one in the glasses."

"I can't see."

"And they look good." Jack said, putting a stop to the bickering. "Now can we just relax and have a nice chat over some beers."

* * *

><p>"Rachel. You. Need. To. Sleep." Ianto said as Fawks was typing away on her computer.<p>

"No sleep. More coffee." Fawks groaned. Reaching blindly out for Ianto and grabbing a mug.

"You've not slept in like..." Ianto pulled out a watch and looked at it. "76 hours."

"Sleep is for slackers." Fawks said.

"Rachel..."

"No point, Eye Candy." John said, looking worriedly over at his wife. "I've tried."

"You do realise that not sleeping is more unhealthy then not eating." Jacky said.

"Don't worry, I'm eating plenty," Fawks said.

"What are you even doing?" Gwen asked.

"Research."

"Research?"

"You're watching Shaun of the Dead, aren't you?" Jess asked.

"Yeah..." Fawks smiled.

"How about you just go downstairs and just relax."

"Sleep no. Film yes." Fawks muttered.

"Rachel, this is not good for you."

"Nearly everything I do is bad for me, let's be honest, I'm good at bad."

"I can send you to sleep if you want?" Nathaneal said.

"You touch me with your freaky fingers and I will break your hand." Fawks warned. She looked up from her computer and scanned the area, taking in all the people and all the spirits that only she could see, the animals were helpful in determining the attitudes of the people they followed.

Jack's eagle was stood on the desk beside him, stood protectively over the tiny owl that Fawks' recognised to be Ianto's, further across from them she saw Jacky's deer and Jess' fox sat side by side, the small deer snuffled at the fox's ear and Fawks smiled at the surreal image. Further along sat by Alexandra's desk was the ever elegant white wolf, it was lay at Alexandra's feet as she leant back in her chair and read her book, next to the wolf, sat at it's side nearly the same height as the desk at it's shoulder was a dark brown creature, with the head and torso of a large eagle and the lower half of a lion. The griffin looked back to it's real counterpart, Nathaneal was stood by Alexandra's desk, his eyes kept running over her and then to the book she was reading. Fawks looked towards John and saw both him and his badger guide staring at her. She smiled and him and rolled her eyes. She froze slightly as in the corner of her eye she saw something that made her blood run cold. Kakra was stood by the door that led downstairs, she smiled darkly at Fawks, waving as she disappeared into the depths and Fawks shook her head violently. This wasn't real. She was just tired.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are nice? x<strong>


	120. Chapter 120

"We're out too late." Nathaneal said as he, Jack and Fawks walked down the quiet streets.

"We should get back." Jack told them, that's when they heard it. One solitary baby's cry. All three whipped round to the house where the cry came from. It was simultaneous with the sun that began to set.

"We have to leave." Nathaneal said, the sun was setting rapidly, the darkness was falling fast around them and growls of things unseen could be heard.

"We need to go." Jack said.

Fawks hesitated.

"The baby." She said.

"We have to leave," Nathaneal demanded.

"But..."

"Fawks, I'm sorry but we can't risk it."

"It'll die if we leave it."

"I know it's hard, I know but please, Fawks we have to go."

"I'll only be one second, let me go get it..." She said, not giving them the chance to answer before racing off into the night towards the source of the noise.

"Rachel!" Jack yelled after her, sharing a look with Nathaneal before racing after her.

Fawks looked around frantically for anything before she slammed into the door.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? Anyone alive? Hello!"

There was a stammer from inside.

"Be quiet..." Was a hushed whisper, "Don't worry... Who is it?"

"Erm... my name is Fawks,"

"Is there anyone with you."

"Yes. My friends, Jack and Nate." Fawks said as Jack and Nathaneal arrived at her side, looking around in the dark.

"Can we come in?"

"Are you armed?"

"Yes. But we're not really into the murder." Jack said, the door opened slightly and a thin man with greying hair looked out, stared at the three of them for a moment and then allowed them in.

There were at two dozen people here, all squeezed into the small house, the baby that was crying had been left on a step and instinctively Fawks went to it and lifted it in her arms.

"You just left her there," Fawks said, guessing the gender from the pink onesie.

"The baby is infected. We're going to kill it."

"What? No!" Fawks said looking down at the baby.

"It's mother was bitten, she died last night."

"Are you trying to tell me The Bitten is passed on by genes." Fawks asked bouncing the small baby in her arms. "That's ridiculous, she's fine, look at her,"

"Give us the baby so we can dispose of it!" Yelled a man with a sawed off shotgun in his hands, Fawks growled and bared her teeth at the man.

"If you want this baby you have to go through me."

"Alright, never mind that right now," Jack said, stepping between the two.

"Do you know what is happening?" Said a woman from over by the door.

"What do you mean?"

"The world. What happened to it?"

Fawks sat down on the stairs with the baby. Jack sighed and leant on a table and Nathaneal stood where he was.

"Something happened to the world." Jack said.

"Something awful and terrible." Fawks continued.

"And it woke something up. Something big and terrible and old and evil."

"And then it all went wrong." Fawks said.

"This thing that woke up, it started as a virus in the water, but it couldn't survive the temperature or pH of the sea, so it had to rapidly change, but see, when it was in the water it went down into the sewers and infected the things that live there."

"Things?" Asked one of the people.

"there are aliens in your sewers, called Weevils. They got infected by the water-born virus before it died out, the virus changed them, unlocked something or mutated them we don't know, they changed, grew bigger, stronger, went from bipedal animals into the great naked ape looking things, we call them The Lost. They are vicious and deadly and aren't affected by the sunlight, invincible so far. If you survive an attack, they pass on the virus, but a human cannot become one of The Lost. If you live through one of those ripping into you, you become something else, you become one of The Taken."

"The Taken?"

"You don't get many of them. They're unusual, and scary,"

"We've only met one of them," Nathaneal said.

"Yeah, and they sort of broke our friends leg." Fawks shrugged.

"And then there was the airborne virus, there still is the airborne virus and it's deadly and horrible. And what it turns you into is one of The Bitten."

"Basically a zombie," Fawks said.

"It shuts down your body and then when you're finally brain dead, it reanimates you. If you get bit by The Bitten you become one, luckily for us, The Bitten are slow and vulnerable to sunlight, a shot through the head and they're dead, but still dangerous seeing as we're very outnumbered by them. And all of this has come from The Source, which we woke, we don't know what it is, or how to beat it, or where it is or if it has a purpose or..."

"Anything really," Fawks said.

"So what can we do?"

"Nothing." Nathaneal said.

"We can hide, try and wait it out," Jack said.

"But it's dangerous here for all of you, you need to get underground, we can help with that, we have a base, not far from here, but we'll have to wait for morning. It's too dangerous at night."

* * *

><p>Fawks was asleep when the screaming started. The baby in her arms was gone and a solitary scream was ringing in the air, she blearily moved groaning at the creak of her bones, racing to the source of the noise pushing through the waking slowly panicking house and into the lounge, there were three men, a body and a baby.<p>

"Shit." Fawks muttered, moving into the room and pushing past the men, the body was mutilated, eaten. The baby on the floor was covered in blood, it looked up at Fawks and smiled, giggled once and clapped its bloody hands together.

"What happened?"

"We told you it was infected. You wouldn't let us kill it and now this happened."

"Oh my god..."

"Now move out of the way."

"It's just a baby. We can lock her up, we don't have to kill her." Fawks said, standing in front of the man who let them into the house.

Jack and Nathaneal found the room and took in the scene.

"Fawks... Get out of the way, it's dangerous."

"It's a baby!" Fawks growled, turning to look at the innocent baby, "It doesn't look like the rest of The Bitten, she has normal eyes."

Before anyone else could argue there was a tiny growl and something small and fast blew past Fawks' feet towards the grey haired man, he yowled out in pain and everyone stood back in horror as the blood covered baby ripped and tore into his leg. He screamed and let out a shot, it went wide and into his companion's leg who dropped to the floor in agony.

"Fawks!" Jack yelled, rushing to the man on the ground. "Kill it for fuck sake, Rachel..."

"I..."

"Saving one half breed baby will not make up for the loss of your own." Nathaneal said, oddly calm in the environment, Fawks pulled out her gun and shot the tiny child. She hit it in the side and the tiny creature was blown away but she had to finish the job, she walked slowly to the place where the child fell still writhing and snarling, covered in blood. She looked down on the poor defenceless baby and blinked away the memories, Kam's childish scream as Atsu pulled him through the rift.

"_mama!"_

"I'm sorry." She whispered, pulling the trigger.

"He's dead." Jack said, his hands covered in blood as the man who had been shot in the leg by his companion lay on the ground.

"Blood loss." Jack said quietly.

Fawks turned to the grey haired man, he was lay on the floor clutching his leg.

"You're infected." Fawks said with a cold voice before emptying her gun into his skull.

"Rachel..." Jack reached out for her but she shrugged him away, glaring up at Nathaneal, she pressed the barrel of her gun to his forehead, he didn't even flinch.

"Never pretend you know anything about my son again." Fawks said dangerously. "Or Almensi or not, I. Will. Kill. You."

* * *

><p>They returned with the few survivors the day after and Fawks sat in the boardroom as Jack explained during the debriefing.<p>

"Any losses?" Jacky asked and Fawks got up, her chair scraping against the ground as she left.

It bubbled up in her like lava. Burning and boiling and hurting, pain so deep she didn't know what to do with herself. It hurt so much, he was gone and he wasn't coming back, no matter how many people she saved he would never come back. Wasn't going to be there. Not ever. And there was nothing Fawks could do. Not a thing.

"I told her not to go back," She heard Nathaneal say quietly. "The life loss was greater than it should have been."

Something very loud snapped inside Fawks' head and she felt all the muscles in her body tighten up and twist round and landed a hit across his jaw. Everyone was surprised by the hit and no one seemed to move for hours, in reality it was only seconds, Nathaneal lashed out and the two tumbled back. Hitting the metal floor hard Fawks snarled as she twisted them around and slammed his back onto the floor, Nathaneal rolled her off and let a hard punch go and knocked her half way across the room, he refused to use his full strength. Hoping to only hold her down but Fawks didn't seem to notice. She shook off the hit and threw herself at him.

He took it in his stride, he simply grabbed hold of the wings along her back and twisted, using her own momentum to throw her across the room. Fawks flung head first into the water pipe, it dented and bent and water gushed out over her, Fawks slid down onto the ground and groaned as she pulled herself up.

"Fawks..." Ianto said, stepping forward with his hand out to the woman, "Stop this now."

A breeze without origin picked up around the demon and her eyes flashed as power swirled around her. The water pouring out the pipe came to life, rearing up and flying with powerful force towards the Hunter. Nathaneal's eyes widened and he crossed his arms in front of him as the water bashed into him, knocking him back and then surrounding him, he simply flung and punched at the water, taking breaths when it cleared from his face. But Fawks couldn't keep it up, she was fighting against the drain of power and her head throbbed and she felt her knees wobble.

Nathaneal felt the water drop and wash away from him, he spluttered slightly and blinked as Fawks' fist crunched into his nose, he hadn't seen her move, the hit hurt, and Nathaneal did something that thinking back he really shouldn't have done. He lost his temper.

Fawks couldn't really remember what happened next, except that one second she was in front of Nathaneal and the next she was half back up against the water pipe with two hands wrapped painfully tight around her throat lifting her off the ground and she realised she really couldn't feel her face.

She heard Alexandra's scream but couldn't really make sense of it.

"Nathan! Nathaneal. Stop you'll kill her!"

And then Fawks hit the floor and only then did she realise she couldn't breathe, she gasped in huge lungfuls of air and moaned softly as her throat refused to open more than a few centimetres. She tried to push herself up and yelped, pain shot through her entire body, her arms shook and she slammed back down into the water. She was beat. Badly.

Nathaneal stood over her and held out his hand.

"I lost my temper." He said quietly. Fawks glared up at him and spat the blood in her mouth at him. She turned her head away and using the pipe she pulled herself up and wobbled on her legs, her entire right leg failed to take any weight. It felt like she had broken her leg. She leant against the pipe, took in a deep breath with painful ribs. She felt soft hands on her face.

"Fawks. Look at me. Are you ok?" She opened her eyes and looked into Alexandra's just over her shoulder Nathaneal stood. His eyes only interested on the young woman. Fawks pushed Alexandra away.

"I'm fine." Fawks snapped. "Never better."

Her head wanted her to move but her body wouldn't let her so she gritted her teeth and forced herself to move. Her right leg buckled the moment she put weight on it and she slammed hard into the watery floor. She saw John move for her and he pulled her up and she pushed him away as well.

"I got this." She growled. Her body shaking as she limped, nearly on the verge of hopping towards the door, she used the banister to get down the stairs and then went further, past where anyone went, past the showers, past the lab, past the morgue. The Basement. Where Ianto had once stored his cyber-girlfriend.

She pushed on a door and it opened for her and she tripped and fell, her body in too much pain for the fall to affect her much. She simply lay where she was and curled herself into a ball. She wanted to cry. She couldn't do it though, she was too tired, too stressed to cry. All she could manage was numbness.

She wasn't sure if she fell asleep or she just stayed there until footsteps echoed somewhere down the corridor.

Somebody sat down on the ground next to her, they didn't touch her, or try to comfort her, they just sat there, the warmth of them seeping into her back where they were in contact.

"Gone." She choked. "All of them."

"Yeah." Ianto said quietly. "Gone."

* * *

><p><strong><span>I never said this would be a cheerful storyline did I?<span>**


	121. Chapter 121

A week after the fight no one had really seen Fawks. The door to Alexandra's room opened and Fawks stood there, her eyes were empty of... everything. She was still very beaten up, even with her accelerated healing she still had two black eyes and was limping.

"Are you drunk?" Alexandra asked.

"No." Fawks said, her voice was oddly hollow, as empty as her eyes. "I've come to apologise to Nate."

Nathaneal looked up from his book over at her. She looked up at him and Alexandra nearly gasped. Her eyes only for a brief flicker of time showed pain behind them, like looking into pits of hell as the molten gold of her irises swirled and then she seemed to get a hold of herself.

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

"I'm sorry for pointing out your mistake."

Fawks visibly flinched and turned and left quickly. Alexandra debated for a minute and went after her, Fawks stopped walking in the corridor.

"Alexandra."

Her full name sounded strange coming from her mouth.

"There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can do. Leave it."

And with that she left.

John was at the door to the bedroom as Fawks got there, she turned her face away from him.

"I'm sorry." She choked.

"Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry for."

"I keep crying in front of you."

John closed the distance between them and lifted her face up to his. Wiping away the tears on her cheeks with the pad of his thumb.

"Rachel, you tried, you looked death in the eye and tried to beat it," John said softly and a sob choked up her throat. "I'm proud of you," John whispered, pulling her tight against her,

"You're so brave."

* * *

><p>"I can stop the pain, you know." Kakra said, the shadows of the undead surrounding her.<p>

"Pain is human. So I'll happily hold onto it."

"You've never been in this much pain, even after the torture and the death and your son."

Fawks snarled at the pale haired teen.

"You had hope. But there's no hope here. You're going to loose, why not quit before you're ahead, you won't win."

"You're lying!" Fawks growled.

"Am I? Has anything gone right since this started, anything?" Kakra laughed cruelly.

"We're saving people."

"What people? You're imprisoning them and the ones that don't listen get killed?"

"That's not true."

"No, but look at all the dead." Kakra stepped back and Fawks nearly fell backwards.

"Winter..."

The girl was blank eyed, her mouth wide open showing yellowing teeth and her head drooped as she lurched forward.

"This... this isn't even real." Fawks said, her eyes unable to leave the half decaying body of Winter.

"Then wake up?" Kakra said.

"Fine."

Fawks dragged her nails down the sides of her arms and winced at the pain but everything stayed the same and she felt her panic rise.

"I can get you out. Make all this better." Kakra said.

"What do you want from me!"

"I want you to say yes. That's all."

"Yes to what?"

Kakra sighed and stepped in front of the Winter monster.

"I'm stuck in this form see, only two people in your little... hole, can see me. And out of the two of you, you are the strongest, physically at least, I want your form."

"What?"

"I want to know the outside world again."

"Why the hell would I say yes to that."

"Because, it will stop the pain, the doubt, all this fear in your head, I can end it."

"Who are you?"

"Older than the universe and stronger than any force ever discovered."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Your little soldiers came up with an amusing name for me. I am the cause. The start and end of all. I live and breathe in the misery and grief that the race you love soak in. I have been fighting so long to get through to your delectable plane of existence. It wasn't possible until your rift gained itself a lease of life,"

Fawks ran her fingers down the white strip that ran along a length of her hair.

"Yes. You made it possible for me to get here, it took a while for me to manifest myself, but once I did, don't you like what I've done with the place?" From out of the shadows came The Bitten and The Lost, snarling and groaning, inching forward.

"The Source." Fawks growled. "And you think I'm just going to hand myself over to you."

"I count on it."

"Well, you can keep dreaming. You'll never get me. I'd rather die than bring you properly into this world."

"Well, I won't allow you to die but your friends..." Horrible dopplegangers of the people she loved became clear in the swarming mass of creatures.

"No..." Fawks shook her head. "This is a dream."

"You'll say yes to me Captain. Or all this becomes true..."

"It's a dream! It's a dream!"

"Fawks wake up! You're having a nightmare!" John's voice pulled her out of it and she sat up and collided with his form which wrapped around her.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

"It wants me. Me it wants me..."

* * *

><p>Fawks rubbed her eyes as they talked about her in the boardroom, she had already told them the dream and that's all she had to share, she was so tired. She couldn't remember the last time she slept, not properly. She was sore and exhausted. She just wanted to rest, to sleep until all this mess was over.<p>

"Two, she said two people could see her," Jack said.

"Yes. Two."

"Well, who is the other?"

Fawks looked across the table at Nathaneal's movement. He'd turned to look at Alexandra who ducked her head.

"You look as tired as me, Xandra." Fawks said.

"I thought they were just dreams."

"Who is it for you?"

"The man who murdered my parents." Alexandra said quietly.

"Makes sense," Fawks muttered.

"It does?" Gwen asked.

"Rift altered us two the most, this thing clearly hasn't got the best intentions, it's trying to scare us." Alexandra said.

"Well it's working," Fawks said quietly, everyone looked at her.

"Never thought I'd hear that," Ianto said teasingly.

"I'm tired. Toes, and I'm fed up and I don't know how to beat this, I'm not strong enough..."

Jack made his way around the table and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to be, you have us."

* * *

><p>Fawks was bent over the front of the SUV, she felt someone's hands stroke gently down her tail, only one person ever did that.<p>

"Did Jack send you down here to do crazy tests on me?"

"Well, they'd come out positive anyway," Jacky said with a laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really, there's nothing to do here, I'm going stir crazy."

"I know. It's hard and horrid and never ending but we can get through it."

"Can we?" Fawks said, looking back at the young doctor.

"Yes. I think we can. Families have this habit of getting through an awful lot."

"I knew there was a reason we keep you around,"

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Well, you keep Jess entertained," Fawks smirked as Jacky hit her lightly. "And you're oddly upbeat."

* * *

><p>"Nothing on patrol?" Fawks asked as Gwen, Alexandra and Arthur came inside.<p>

"No."

"Nothing."

"Not even any food, there's nothing in Cardiff."

"We'll have to further out, else we're going to starve, we're on rations as it is." Jack said distractedly. "Fawks? Are you ok?"

"Thinking." She muttered, flicking through pages of her journal, a frown on her face.

"What've you got?" John asked, playing with her hair as he sat by her side.

"An idea, but it's sort of crazy,"

"Idea for what?" Rhys asked, helping Gwen pull off the large rucksack and placing it on the floor.

Fawks stopped flipping pages and unfolded a large blueprint that was glued into her journal.

"You think you can build one of them?" John said, looking over her shoulder at the blueprints.

"I don't see why not? It isn't like we can run out of metal in this place." Fawks said, looking around the hub.

"It would definitely make patrol easier," John said. "But who would wear it?"

"No one, I made C.O.N.O.R, I can do it again. A.I is piss easy once you've done it once."

"I don't understand." Nathaneal stated.

"I can't say I do either," Alexandra said, walking down and looking at Fawks' journal. It was a robot as far as she could tell.

"What is it?"

"A chula warrior type B."

"They don't exist." Jack said, "They were myths that the time agents made up to scare people,"

"No, actually," John said, "If you'd have stuck around the Agency you'll have found that they did exist they just hadn't been built, they never were because the blueprints to the prototype went missing mysteriously, no one found out who it was." John grinned.

Everyone looked over at Fawks and she looked up at them.

"Don't look at me, it was him," Fawks said, nodding to John.

"What?" John laughed. "It was her birthday, do you know how hard it is to get a gift for someone who steals anything she wants."

"And you can build one?"

"I think I can." Fawks said, "I'll see what I need and get back to you," Fawks smiled, turning to kiss John before standing and heading to the garage.

* * *

><p>Nathaneal walked into the garage searching for Alexandra and paused as he saw Fawks in front of a large white board with a pen in her hand, complicated sums with letters numbers and alien symbols darted all over. Alexandra put her fingers to her lips symbolizing him to be quiet and then turned back to watch her.<p>

"What is she doing?" Nathaneal asked, as he approached her side and Alexandra took his hand.

"I don't know, I think she's probably showing off," Alexandra said loud enough for her to hear and Fawks' pen paused for a minute, she looked over at the two.

"Is it working?"

"A little, I'm impressed at the amount you can actually make up on the board."

"Well at least I didn't start drawing naked people," Fawks smirked, wiping away half the sums.

"So what are you actually doing?" Nathaneal asked.

"Nothing," Fawks sighed, pulling out a cigarette and looking at the board. "that's what everyone is doing. Nothing."

* * *

><p>The patrol was quiet, silent in fact, the wind was still the clouds were grey and it was silent.<p>

"Does anyone else think something is wrong?" Fawks said quietly.

"It is awfully quiet." Arthur said.

"Too quiet," John said. The three walked down the road, eyes wide and alert. There was a crunching noise and they all whipped around to look at Arthur.

"Sorry," He said, lifting his foot and showing a crushed can. John rolled his eyes and turned back to in front and muttered shit.

Fawks followed his view point and took a step back. Three of the great hairless apes, The Taken stood at the base of the road, all simply stood watching them, Fawks heard a snarl behind her and turned to look at the other end of the road. Another three of the huge beasts with dripping fangs and black eyes loomed there, just waiting.

"It's an ambush." John said. "They'll have been following us for god knows how long."

"What do we do?" Arthur asked.

"Pray." Fawks said gently. It took three people to merely restrain one of The Taken, they were vastly outnumbered.

"Fawks, take Arthur and go. You can make it out if you fly." John said quickly.

"And leave you? Not a chance."

"This is no time to be noble."

"Noble? I'm being realistic, I'm not going anywhere without you." Fawks argued.

"Go down fighting?" Arthur asked, pulling out his Torchwood issue gun, and for just a moment Fawks saw why Jack had picked up the young man.

"Exactly Artie," Fawks smiled, he looked over at her with a grin, that was the first time she'd ever called him anything other then Ginger.

The Taken had seen the movement of their guns and had began stalking in. Fawks stood nearer John letting her tail swish round and wrap around his leg.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you more."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oh my... An update, look at me aren't I good.. .<strong>

**Hope I didn't loose any of you in the wait D: **


	122. Chapter 122

A wicked breeze came from nowhere, pushing the three away from each other as the Taken charged.

"_I will kill everyone you love." _Kakra's voice whispered in the wind.

"No..." Fawks whispered, as she watched one of the great beasts leap towards Arthur, he didn't have a chance, there were three of them surrounding him. Two circled John and one in front of her.

"Stop." Fawks said, the wind seemed to stop and the creatures turned to look at Fawks. "I'll do it." She said. "Just let him go. Don't hurt him." Fawks said, the wind came from between the houses and picked up the leaves and swirled into a vague human shape.

"You give me your consent?" It hissed.

"Only with some conditions." Fawks growled.

"Conditions?"

"My family are not to be hurt, ever. You leave them be."

"No."

"Then no deal,"

"I'll just kill him then." The Taken rounded back onto John and he raised his gun in confusion.

"No! No!" Fawks yelled. "No, him then, you let him go safe, not to be harmed on the way home not to be hurt or turned or anything."

"Fine."

"Rachel... No!" John said.

"I'm sorry," Fawks whispered. "But I won't let you die," She promised him, "I'm sorry, I love you."

"Fine, he goes free."

The unnatural wind pushed against the Captain and he felt himself get knocked back.

"Just go..." Fawks told him with a sad smile. "tell the others..."

John felt himself being shoved back and back until he could no longer see Fawks, he turned and sprinted back to the library.

Fawks faced the swirling Source in front of her and took a deep breath.

"This will hurt." it told her.

It knocked into Fawks and she roared in pain as thousands of invisible knives rushed through every cell of her body, splitting her mind into pieces shattering her like glass and she dropped to her knees and it all went dark.

She stood again and looked down at herself, a cold smirk on her lips, she brought her hands together, grinning darkly at the contact, rubbing her hands up her arms, to her chest, her neck, her face and then down, over her curves to her hips.

"Wow." She purred, her voice was silky soft and seductive. "I'm really rather good looking." She smiled. She walked forward, The Taken crouching in front of her as she passed them. She looked down at the body of Arthur and she leant down and touched his forehead, his eyes opened and looked up at her.

"My God." He whispered, his voice was raspy and harsh compared to hers.

"Goddess this time," She smiled, brushing her hand down her chest and over her stomach.

"What do you wish me do?" He asked.

"Bring me Alexandra Johnson." She said, turning and heading up the road, the Taken flanking her.

* * *

><p>John burst through the doors, and everyone looked up as he slammed into Jack.<p>

"It's her... got her..."

"What?" Jack asked confused, holding John out at arms length.

"Rachel... she said yes... to save me.."

"Where's Arthur?"

"Dead."

"And Fawks?"

"Taken..." John collapsed a little, trying to get his breath back, leaning heavily against Jack, the older Captain grabbed his ex-partner firmly by the jacket and pushed him up to his office, "I'll be with you in a minute." He said, John nodded clenching his jaw and leaving up the stairs.

Jack turned to the team around him, Gwen, Ianto, Jessica and Jacky, Alexandra and Nathaneal were doing the rounds downstairs.

"What are we going to do?"

"People die around here all the time."

"Jack! This is Rachel we're talking about!" Ianto said shocked.

"It was Rachel." Jack said sadly, "Now she's just a glorified undead wandering around up top. We carry on as we were. Surviving."

"Fawks was one of our best fighters." Jess said quietly.

"I know," Jack said, "but we can't worry about that now, we have to stay strong." Jack looked over his shoulder at the office where John could be seen pacing. "It's what she would have wanted."

Jack made his way up into his office, he went straight to the cabinet near his desk without saying a word to John and pulled out two glasses and the scotch from it, poured generous helpings into each glass and held one out to John, he leant down and took the one from the table and downed it before taking the one offered in Jack's hands and downing that as well, her lips tightening at the the taste.

"That's foul."

"It's the best earth can manage."

"Well it's disgusting." John said bluntly, putting down the glass in his hand and looking up at Jack.

"So what's the plan? Are we loading up and heading off or what?"

"What do you mean?"

"The plan. To go get my wife back."

"John..."

"No."

"No?"

"Don't say she's not her any more. Don't say she might as well be dead."

Jack sighed and looked up at John.

"John I-"

"I know she isn't."

"How?"

"I can feel it."

"You're upset,"

"Upset? I'm livid! She did it for me Jack! The stupid overtly romantic self sacrificing bitch did it for me!"

"John. There isn't anything we can do. We can't risk losing more people and if she really is The Source then we can't beat her anyway."

"You don't know that. And I will not abandon her."

Alexandra was downstairs, she had been since the raid, she didn't like being upstairs and not knowing if the people she waved off would come home. Arthur appeared at the door way.

"Arthur! I didn't know you'd gotten back already, is everyone ok?"

"No... It's Fawks she needs your help."

"My help?"

"She's still out there, please."

Alexandra didn't think, something she regretted, the moment they were nearing the door out of sight of anyone else she was grabbed and with a horrible flash pulled away.

* * *

><p>The City Centre was far too dangerous to breach, that was a well known fact and Alexandra looked around worried as she was lead to the grand City Hall. The doors were opened and she was led inside. It had been changed from a lobby into what looked like a throne room, a huge ornamental chair had been dragged into the room and everything else cleared out. Fawks was sat sidewards in her chair, her legs dangling over the arm, she was dressed differently than when she had left for the patrol what seemed like an age ago. Instead of her simple cargo pants and vest had been discarded for a horrible tight fitting leather dress that didn't cover her shoulders and stopped half down her thigh, bare feet with her toe nails painted a onyx black, she had hundreds of books surrounding the throne, and she was flicking through what looked like an encyclopaedia.<p>

Alexandra cleared her throat. And Fawks turned to look at her.

"Oh, last time I saw you you were in caves with pointy sticks and very near the bottom of the food chain. Ugly too, still are." She turned her cold golden eyes to sweep over Alexandra.

"Well most of you."

"What do you want?"

"You my Sweet." Fawks said simply. "A God is nothing without their prophet. As powerful as I am, I unfortunately don't get to see my future." Her gaze turned back to Alexandra.

"But you do. My silly little host put things in your head, a big old piece of foresight and intuition and magic."

"I can't see the future." Alexandra growled. "I just have visions."

"I know, but you haven't been trained. Similar to my Host here," She said, running her hand over her torso. "The two of you have been neglecting your new talents, refusing to acknowledge or hone them into a useful skill. You've been frightened of them."

"We know how closely associated to the rift you are,"

"That wasn't me, your little space-Time thing was only my door, the reason it was acting up was because of my Host, she breathes life into it that we've never known before, she's strong, it was a hard choice to pick between you. But little lost Rachel Falcon, her mind is shattered and spirit broken so many times proved far easier to enter, granted she fights, but weaker every passing minute, unfortunately her loyalty is stronger than I thought, she won't let me into her memories, of you or anyone of you who live in that hole you call a camp." Fawks flicked her book away from her and turned in her seat, sitting properly in the chair.

"Take her to her room, give her anything she wants. Except freedom of course."

"My friends will come for me,"

"I am sure they will, my Sweet, I'm sure they will."

* * *

><p>Fawks smiled down at her kingdom, Torchwood was gone. Retreated back into a hole where she let them stay, she had her little soothsayer. Alexandra stood patiently at the door, a black dress and a solid silver collar around her neck and no shoes, Arthur too stood at her throne, similar to Alexandra in all black, both of them missing shoes and Arthur was not wearing a collar.<p>

"How long have I ruled?"

"A year, Mistress." Arthur said monotonously.

"It's been a good year. Humans have converted. Torchwood is vanished. And you my little prophet. You're all trained up and obedient. Aren't you?" Fawks smirked.

Alexandra looked up at Fawks, eyes defiant even after so long.

"I wouldn't quite say obedient. Source."

"No, but I admire your strength."

* * *

><p>John sat and waited downstairs, it was almost time now... he yawned and settled down on his bed and waited. And waited.<p>

"Baby?" Fawks murmured.

"Rachel! I was worried you weren't coming."

"John, it's been a year of mine doing this. I've never not gotten here."

"You're getting weaker."

"You need to come and get Xandra. I'm going to try to get out again."

"Fawks..." John stood up to go to her, the demon stepped back.

"I miss you. I want to come home,"

"The only reason is because it needs you, it can find another host."

"No it can't." Fawks looked down at her transparent body. "No one else is made out of more rift than person. O-oh, I'm going now babe, I'll see you tomorrow night. In person maybe,"

"Please don't go..."

"Stay safe John."

And with that the dream faded into nothing and John jolted awake.

* * *

><p>In similar fashion Alexandra shut her eyes to get to sleep.<p>

"I've been waiting for you," Fawks said, hurrying to scoop Alexandra up in a hug. She felt the young woman squeeze back tightly.

"Tonight, we're trying again tonight."

"You're too weak!" Alexandra chastised.

"Shut up. I can do it. Now the key to your collar is in the throne room. All you've got to do is wait until you see the fight and grab it and go. Do not wait for me. I might not make it. Go to Torchwood, and if I don't make it out. Send them to kill me."

"I-"

"I've got to go. See you tonight."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am an awful author and bad at updating and being reliable. Forgive me my sins my beloved readers and leave me a review? x<strong>_


End file.
